Ninjago: Nindroides para siempre Parte 4
by dimitrix
Summary: Zimmer ha matado a uno de los miembros del equipo y encima se ha llevado la tarjeta de vuelta a su guarida, los ninjas se enfrentan a su ultimo desafio para detener los malvados planes de Zimmer de una vez por todas. Conseguiran los ninjas terminar esta guerra o moriran en el intento como hasta ahora. Cuarta parte de esta serie y ultima temporada, todo termina aqui.
1. 1·Esto es personal

NINJAGO:

NINDROIDES PARA SIEMPRE IV

PARTE 1

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CUARTA TEMPORADA

ULTIMA TEMPORADA DE LA SERIE

CAPITULO 1: ESTO ES PERSONAL

EN LA ZONA MINERA

Zane yacía arrodillado contra el suelo, suspirando profundamente de los nervios que tenía por lo que estaba apunto de pasar. Zimmer los había vencido, los tenía acorralados y ahora estaba buscando a alguien a quien disparar solo por el mero hecho de castigarles por haberles hecho dar vueltas de un lado para otro con tal de perseguirles, esto era algo injusto, ellos nunca habían hecho nada para merecer esto, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor encima era descubrir que tenía madre, una madre de la que su padre jamas le contó que existía, y para empeorar aún mas las cosas, Zimmer el hombre que le había disparado en un ojo con intención de matarlo, resultaba ser su tío, según él decía, no se creía para nada eso, sinceramente no se lo creía porque no tenía ningúna prueba de ello, el tío se había pasado todo el rato alardeando de que era su tío, ¿como sabía que eso no era mentira tampoco? No lo sabía, solamente podía asumir que si era cierto eso, entonces Zimmer no se merecía para nada ser parte de la familia Julian.

Zimmer siguió yendo en fila apuntando hacía todos sus amigos, tenía pánico por pensar que uno de sus amigos iba a morir, no sabía quien podía ser pero sabía que en cuanto Zimmer le disparase a uno de ellos, todo su mundo se vendría abajo.

Ya había pasado por todos, no había elegido a ninguno, se aburrió de ponerse a elegir a quien quería matar, se alivio al ver que por lo menos Zimmer no iba a hacer lo que había dicho que haría, pero de pronto se detuvo, se giro de costado y miro hacía el frente hacía alguien en especial, ese mismo era Wu, que yacía mirándole con una expresión autocompasiva, no le tenía ningún miedo.

-Me parece que tu si que vas a servir -le dijo señalándole con el arma.

No le dijo nada, simplemente se quedo ahí con aquella expresión rígida.

-Se te nota en la cara que quieres morir -dijo vacilante pero poniendo un tono como de estar convencido de usarle a él, cambio su expresión con una mirada rígida y entonces levanto su pistola apuntandole hacía el corazón. Disparo.

Salió el disparo y la bala le atravesó el pecho, Wu se hizo hacía atrás cambiando su expresión por una mirada de sofoco, sintió el disparo y aquello lo dejo sin respiración.

-¡No! -gritaron todos viendo que le disparo a Wu en el corazón.

Wu no lo soporto y cayo de espaldas hacía atrás mientras sangraba a través de la herida.

-Wu -dijo Garmadon viendo que le dispararon a su hermano, se pusieron a socorrerle.

-Si, esto ha estado bien -dijo Zimmer aliviado por haberse quitado un peso de encima.

Los otros tres se rieron detrás suyo al ver que consiguió matar a uno de los miembros del equipo.

-Wu -Misako se puso a romperle el traje para ver como tenía la herida, la bala le atravesó unos centímetros por arriba del corazón, le quedo un enorme agujero del cual no paraba de sangrar.

-Esta perdiendo sangre, hay que taponarle la herida -dijo Miles dispuesto a curarle.

-No lograréis nada con eso -les dijo Zimmer.

Todos le dirigieron la mirada a Zimmer mirándole de reojo al oír lo que dijo.

-La bala le ha pasado por arriba del corazón, le quedan como dos minutos de vida hasta que sus pulmones dejen de producirle oxigeno y pierda demasiada sangre, no sirve para nada que le ayudéis -confeso señalando que se había asegurado de dar un disparo lo suficientemente perfecto como para asegurarse que se muriera lo mas rápido posible.

Aquello hizo que todos se enfadasen mas de la cuenta con él, no solamente les había arruinado las vidas sino que encima su sensei se estaba muriendo por su culpa, y se regodeaba de eso.

-¡Maldito cabron! -Lloyd no pudo soportarlo y entonces se dispuso abalanzarse sobre él.

-Lloyd espera -intento Stronger de detenerle al ver lo que se proponía hacer.

Casi estaba apunto de darle a Zimmer pero entonces Paxton 2.0. le cogío fuertemente por el cuello, tenía la cara de Zimmer a tan solo unos metros delante suyo, el forzudo cibernético le apreto aún mas de la garganta y entonces lo tiro de vuelta con los suyos hacíendolo caer de espaldas.

-Lloyd -Nya le socorrió al ver que casi le dañaba el cuello.

Ambos se pusieron a taponar la herida que tenía Wu en el pecho, no paraba de salir sangre y cuanto mas se lo apretaban, mas empeoraban las cosas.

-No creo que todo esto vaya a servir -opino deductivamente Cyrus.

-¿Y que podemos hacer entonces? -se cuestiono Misako sin tener mucha idea de lo que podían hacer con tal de salvarle la vida a Wu.

-No podéis hacer nada, se va a morir pronto -dijo de nuevo Zimmer.

Rebecca no pudo soportarlo y le dirigió una mirada de puro disgusto hacía él.

-¿Porque lo haz hecho? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

-Lo acabo de decir, tenía que hacerlo, por todo lo que me habéis hecho perder -espeto justificando que lo hizo por propia modestia, ni siquiera le importaba a quien mataba.

-¿Perder? -recrimino Kai dirigiendose furtivamente hacía él, se levanto poniendose en una posición autoritaria como de no tenerle ningún miedo a lo que pudiera hacerle en estas circunstancias-. Tu mismo te has hecho perder el tiempo, has desperdiciado toda tu vida al estar encaprichado en esta estupida idea tuya, ¿porque? ¿porque no puedes quitarte de encima esa idea de una jodida vez?

-Porque no quiero hacerlo, es parte de mi, y siempre lo será, es lo que me ha hecho ser lo que soy ahora -indico demostrando que estaba consciente de sus actos, y se aprovechaba de ellos.

Con eso ya dejaba bien claro que Zimmer no tenía ningún reparo a lo que hacía, ya no tenía sentimientos, ya no sentía empatía algúna, solamente le importaba su cometido.

Wu estaba perdiendo tanto aire que empezo a hacer gemidos con la boca, quería como hablar pero apenas podía, los demás le seguían ayudando como podían.

-¿Que es lo que esta diciendo? -se cuestiono Dareth sin entender lo que balbuceaba.

-Creo que quiere decirnos algo -opino Ronan.

-¿Pero que? -critico insistentemente Jay.

Todos siguieron intentando de taponarle la herida pero cada cosa que hacían entre todos no facilitaba bien las cosas, estaban apañados con lo que tenían.

-Deberíais dejarle morir, tarde o temprano se ira y dejara de sufrir -les aviso descaradamente Zimmer, estaba tan decidido a dejar que se muera que no podía dejar a los demás en paz.

-Callate la boca -le reprocho Miles viendo que no iba a parar de incordiarles mientras tanto.

Los otros carraspearon indiferentes ante la situación que estaba sucediendo.

-Necesita aire -opino Seliel.

-Dejadme a mi -pidió Garmadon, todos se hicieron a un lado, le abrió la boca a su hermano y ahí entonces junto sus labios con los suyos para darle aire, le echo por dentro y aquello hizo que su pecho se levantara unos metros hacía arriba.

Le siguió dando pero al final Wu no pudo soportarlo, le tiro el aire encima de la cara.

-¿Que pasa? -se quejo Lloyd al ver que paro.

-No puedo, no le llega -declaro limpiándose la boca que uso para inhalarle el aire.

Aquello hizo que todos se temiesen lo peor al pensar que se iba a morir, ya nadie tenía ninguna idea de curarle, y aunque lo hicieran, Zimmer al lado no les iba a permitir hacerlo.

-Hermano, Misako, Lloyd, ninjas, acercaos -pidió Wu hablando a duras penas.

Todos se acercaron intentando de escuchar lo que estaba por decirles.

-Siento mucho haberos hecho pasar por esto, debería haberme dado cuenta de que esto iba a acabar así -comento autocompadeciendose como si tuviera parte de la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No Wu, tu no tienes la culpa, no sabías que esto iba a acabar así -le regaño Misako haciendo que se diera cuenta que estaba equivocado con lo que él pensaba.

-Ya, pero siempre me he estado preparando lo peor, y ni siquiera he estado preparado para poder soportar esto, pero al menos si que pude prepararme para algo.

-¿En qué sensei? -pregunto Cole.

-Vosotros mis ninjas, os habéis convertido en mi mayor legado, tanto tiempo entrenandoos ha hecho que os convirtáis en algo mas de lo que yo podía haberme permitido, yo nunca podría haber tenido la vida que tenéis vosotros, pero al menos me alegro de haber sido testigo de vuestro desarrollo y de vuestras nuevas responsabilidades -se sincero con ellos demostrando que se sentía verdaderamente orgulloso de lo en que se había convertido el equipo hasta ahora.

-¿Que nuevas responsabilidades? -se cuestiono Lloyd sin entender a que se refería.

-Eso es algo que tendréis que descubrir por vosotros mismos.

-No nos venga ahora con acertijos sensei -regaño Jay harto de tener que soportar otra moraleja justo cuando encima Wu se estaba muriendo y se sinceraba por una vez en la vida con ellos.

-Lo se Jay, a mi tampoco esto me gusta, pero no os queda otra -indico honestamente dejando claro que aunque su entrenamiento había terminado ellos, les faltaba mucho para aprender ahora.

Todos se lamentaron al oír eso, les encantaba que su maestro les enseñara cosas, pero ahora esto hacía que pareciera peor de lo que era, no querían que esto terminara así.

-Hermano, Misako -volteo la cabeza hacía su hermano y a su cuñada.

-Estamos aquí Wu -le agarro Misako de las manos mientras le miraba complaciente.

-Siento mucho haberos hecho pasar por esto, jamas debí entrometerme en vuestra relación, se que siempre he sentido algo de recelo por vuestra felicidad, pero me temo que esa felicidad no estaba reservada para mi -se disculpo por haber cometido esa serie de actos que hicieron que ambos se acabasen peleando de una manera bastante injusta.

-No Wu, yo también soy el que debería sentirlo, no debí haberme enfadado contigo cuando hiciste lo que hiciste, debería haber entendido lo que sentías por Misako, y quizás con ello lo podríamos haber hablado, pero ahora... -se quedo sin saber que decir, se sentía tan mal por ver morir a su hermano que ni quería mirarle, el estado en que se encontraba lo agobiaba.

-Lo se, no hace falta que lo termines, se muy bien en lo que estas pensando, y he de reconocer que ambos hemos cometido varios errores a lo largo de este tiempo, pero si hay uno en el que podemos estar de acuerdo en que ha funcionado bastante bien -declaro fijando la mirada de vuelta en los ninjas, ellos eran su mayor logro de toda una vida.

Sonrío alegrado de ver que tenía razón en esa mención.

-Cuidalos bien Garmadon, nos necesitamos ahora mas que nunca en el mundo -le pidió seriamente, no quería que esto terminara sin luchar una ultima vez.

-Lo se -afirmo convencido de lo que decía.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en Misako, empezo a llorar de la tristeza que tenía.

-Misako, se que jamas he sido sincero contigo, pero ahora que nos encontramos en esas circunstancias, solamente quiero decirte que te quiero, y que de no haberme casado contigo, no habríamos tenido a este chico tan especial aquí mismo -confeso señalando que no se lamentaba por no haber tomado la opción incorrecta cuando pensaba que hacía lo correcta al quedarse con ella.

-No por favor, Wu, no digas eso -dejo que le pasara la mano por la cara, no soportaba que le contara eso ya que lo hacía verse peor de lo que era.

-Tengo que hacerlo Misako, tengo que hacerlo, y no pienses mal por eso, simplemente te lo digo porque quiero que entiendas, que yo pude haber sido una persona diferente en aquel momento -espeto justificando que si se lo decía era por un buen motivo.

Una pequeña lagrima empezo a caer de su ojo, no podía soportarlo mas.

-Hermano, cuidala bien de ella.

-Lo haré -afirmo Garmadon dispuesto a cumplir su ultima promesa.

Justo en ese momento Dareth se acerco empezando a llorar de la preocupación que tenía por él.

-Dareth Renta, tu eres uno de los que mas voy a echar de menos -le confeso poniendo una sonrisa ingenua como de sentirse alegrado de verle ahora mismo.

Dareth se puso a llorar de una forma desconsoladora pero al mismo tiempo un poco exagerada debido a que le caían las lagrimas de los ojos de una forma descontrolada, las lagrimas se convirtieron en un par de enormes cataratas que le bajaban por su cara.

-No llores Dareth, no te preocupes, todo ira bien -le consolo al ver como se ponía.

-¿Como se va a poner bien? Usted se esta muriendo -no pudo aguantarlo y al final acabo agonizando, se puso a llorar mas de la cuenta mientras Seliel le consolaba por detrás dandole golpecitos por la espalda como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

-Lo se, y a mi tampoco me gusta esto, pero te diré una cosa Dareth Renta.

-¿Ah si? ¿Que es? -se intereso por lo que estuviera apunto de decirle.

-Tu eres el ninja marrón -le confeso.

Aquello hizo que se calmara y se quedara con una expresión de sorpresa al oír eso.

-Puede que tu no tengas una habilidad especial como guerrero, pero al menos si tienes la suficiente voluntad en tu interior para hacer ver a la gente lo bueno que eres, y ese es un poder que muy pocos se pueden permitir, tu lo tienes Dareth, así que usalo bien -le aconsejo para que se lo tomara en cuenta y viera que con eso podía permitirse ser uno mas del equipo.

Aquello fue algo en lo que Dareth estuvo de acuerdo, se entusiasmo tanto que se quito las lagrimas que le caían de los ojos al sentirse orgulloso de lo que era ahora.

-Y a todos vosotros, os digo, que a pesar de no conoceros muy bien, me he podido sentir como uno mas de esta familia, me siento orgulloso haberos reunido a todos vosotros, para así darme cuenta, que hay algo mucho mas importante, que vivir como un sensei -comento sincerandose con todo el grupo para que vieran que les apreciaba por haber estado junto a él.

Todos se lamentaron al oír eso ya que esta era una de las primeras veces en la que el sensei Wu era sincero con ellos por una vez en la vida, y lo mas asombro de todo no era el hecho de que ahora que se estaba muriendo les estaba pidiendo que cumpliesen con su deber de ninjas, esta vez no, esta vez se aseguraba de agradecerles a ambos haber tenido una buena vida con todos ellos, como familia.

-Gracias -les agradeció en tono de despedida y entonces enderezo la cabeza hacía abajo mientras yacía con una mirada rígida y perdida, había muerto del todo.

Todo el grupo quedo atónito al ver que murió de verdad, el sensei Wu había fallecido por completo, aquello hizo que todos se quedasen con una mirada solemne al no saber que hacer, Nya se quedo tan entristecida que abrazo a Jay, le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras él se quedaba mirando atónito, Miles se paso la mano por la cabeza de la frustración que tenía por ver que se murió, Stronger estaba en la misma pero él no se inmutaba, simplemente se quedaba con una mirada de puro recelo al no saber como reaccionar, el señor Bucket apoyo su mano encima del hombro de su hijo, Cole se percato de lo que hacía su padre, se giro mirándole de reojo y ahí entonces meneo la cabeza en señal de asentimiento hacía él, también lo sentía por Wu, Kai estaba afectado tristemente por su muerte ya que él había sido el ultimo ninja al unirse al grupo original, él fue quien le dio la idea de convertirse en ninja para salvar a su hermana, y ahora que había muerto no sabía que hacer, de pronto sintió que alguien le agarraba de la mano, se giro y observo que se trataba de Skylar, ella también se sentía mal por su muerte, no lo apreciaba como lo hacía él, pero se lo respetaba, aquello fue algo que hizo que Kai se sintiera un poco mejor de lo que estaba, pero no cambiaba lo que había pasado aquí, Pixal estaba tan entristecida que una pequeña lagrima se le escapo de su ojo, Cyrus se le acerco por detrás, Pixal lo noto al instante y entonces le cogío de la mano mientras él se la pasaba por su cuello, ambos se quedaron mirando entristecidos a Wu, Lloyd estaba tan mal por la muerte de su tío, que solamente se le ocurrió hacer una ultima cosa como para despedirse de él, se acerco y le paso sus dedos por encima de la cara de Wu para cerrarle los ojos. Todos se le quedaron mirando escépticamente al ver lo que hizo, Lloyd se quedo serio y entonces dijo:

-Así descansara en paz -comento señalando que lo hizo con buena intención.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo en que aquello era un digno gesto de su parte.

-Que dramático, pero todo eso se acaba aquí -Zimmer volvió a apuntar con su pistola hacía el grupo sorprendiéndoles rotundamente al ver lo que hacían-. Apartaos de él, quiero veros aquí mismo.

-¿Es que no tienes compasión con los muertos? -le pregunto reprochadamente Edna Walker al ver que ni les daba un minuto para autocompadecerse de la muerte de Wu.

-La tengo, pero paso de ella porque me hace perder el tiempo -espeto incrédulamente, le daba todo tan igual que ni siquiera podía mostrar una mínima de respeto por lo que ellos hacían.

Los otros tres volvieron a reirse detrás de él por aquel comentario tan irónicamente optimista.

-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿porque has matado al viejo y no a uno de los ninjas? -critico Cryptor sin entender porque liquido al sensei cuando podría haberse quitado de encima a otro mas.

-Se notaba en sus ojos que quería morir, no he podido evitarlo, cuando alguien me pone una cara así, no me quedo mas remedio que quitarle el sufrimiento de encima -declaro demostrando que lo hizo simplemente por el mero hecho de verle débil.

-Quitarle el sufrimiento -Pixal se enfado y se levanto poniendose de pie en una posición autoritaria-. El sensei Wu, era uno de los mejores maestros ninja que mejor han existido en este mundo, soporto todo tipo de cosas y jamas se rindió en lo que se proponía hacer, y nadie como tu, puede decir, que él quería morirse porque si, él seguía estando mas vivo que tu ahora mismo.

Aquello hizo que Zimmer se quedase con una mirada rígida como de no responderle.

-Toma -exclamo Clarissa sorprendida por ese comentario.

-No se de que demonios te hizo la gente Killian Zimmer, pero te lo digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, no te mereces la vida que podrías haber tenido -le achaco concluyendo que por muy enfadado que este con ellos, él se merecía estar pasando por todo esto, y no era culpa de nadie.

Zimmer se cabreo y entonces levanto su pistola apuntandola hacía su cabeza para matarla.

-No Zimmer, espera -Zane vio lo que le iba a hacer y se levanto dispuesto a detenerle.

Se cruzo en medio de ambos mientras alzaba su manos en señal de defensa.

-No te metas con ella, metete conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedes hacerlo?, ¿somos familia no? -le pidió suplicante con tal de que la dejase a ella en paz por el momento.

Le miro de reojo, tenía sus dudas.

-Déjala a ella por favor, no se merece esto, ningúno de nosotros nos merecemos esto ya mas de lo que hemos tenido hasta ahora -le suplico subiendo aún mas su tono, estaba completo desesperado por querer que Zimmer dejase a un lado toda su frustración hacía él.

Carraspeo pensativo, se convenció y bajo el arma guardándosela donde la tenía antes.

Zane agarro a Pixal haciendo que ambos se sentasen de vuelta con el grupo que miraba al frente.

-¿Que vamos a hacer con ellos señor? -pregunto Cavallan asumiendo que se iba a ocupar de ellos de algúna forma al ver que ya tenían lo que querían.

Volvió a carraspear pensativo, no se le había ocurrido hasta ahora.

-¿Nos vas a matar? -le pregunto asumiendo que esa iba a ser la opción mas evidente.

-No, en realidad, tengo algo mucho mejor planeado para todos vosotros.

-¿Que nos vas a proponer ahora? -critico esporádicamente Kai.

-Veréis: ahora que tengo la tarjeta, puedo terminar de construir mi arma, y una vez haya hecho eso, la usare para atacar a todo Ninjago, destruiré la ciudad por completo, y una vez que la ciudad haya sido destruida y todos sus habitantes hayan muerto, yo os propongo que me ayudéis a mi a intentar de reparar la ciudad de sus antiguos cimientos -les explicó relatando el plan que tenía reservado para ellos, se quedo mirándoles con una cara persuasiva como de estar convencido de esa idea.

-¿Que? -todos chillaron sorprendidos al oír eso.

-¿No estarás hablando en serio verdad? -se cuestiono Cryptor sin estar muy de acuerdo.

-Claro que lo estoy hablando muy en serio Cryptor amigo mío, yo siempre digo las cosas muy en serio, cuando yo haya aniquilado Ninjago City, quedaran varias estructuras aún en pie, posiblemente algúnas sobrevivan, a pesar del golpe que les voy a dar, y por eso mismo, os propongo esto, ayudadme a rediseñar Ninjago City y convertirla en un lugar mas asequible para todos los demás.

-¿Y con demás quieres decir de gente lista y sociopata como tu no? -reprocho Stronger.

-Me refiero a gente que verdaderamente necesita un mundo perfecto, las calles están infectadas de criminales, de políticos corruptos, de empresas que lo único que hacen es quitarles el protagonismo a tiendas que se merecen mejor respeto, yo quiero acabar con todo eso, y por eso mismo, os propongo una alternativa para acabar con todos esos lujos -aclaro demostrando que su plan no era solamente llenarlo de genios, era de acabar con los comercios y la burguesía misma.

-¿Acabar con la burguesía moderna? Tu estas loco, es imposible acabar con todo eso, aunque tu intentes de destruir la ciudad de Ninjago, todos esas empresas o negocios que odias, seguirán existiendo, no puedes dominarlas creyendo que con solamente destruirlas van a dejar de existir para siempre -replico Bucket justificando que se equivocaba con su planteamiento.

-No, pero puedo asegurarme de que alguien mas intente hacerlo -indico demostrando que ya lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio, no se le había escapado una.

Todos se mosquearon hartos de ver que siempre estaba un paso por delante de todo.

-¿Algúno quiere participar en esto? -les propuso con tono entusiasta.

Ninguno dijo nada, todos estaban con aquella expresión susodicha de lo cabreados que estaban con él por todo lo que había hecho, Zimmer les miraba y podía notar como ninguno de todos ellos aceptaba su idea, carraspeo pensativo al ver que no le estaba funcionando.

-En serio Zimmer, no se en que estas pensando pero no te esta funcionando, miralos bien, son ninjas, en estos tiempos son ya directamente como superheroes, ellos son de los que no se venden fácilmente, jamas aceptaran tu idea -razono Clarissa con él para que viera que su propuesta de participación en sus planes no iba con ellos, no le iban a hacer caso de ningúna manera.

Eso fue algo en lo que Zimmer estuvo de acuerdo.

-Bueno, posiblemente ellos no, pero... -se giro dirigiendo la mirada hacía Rough y los hijos de Vector Stein que yacían delante del cuerpo muerto de Stein detrás suyo-, quizás estos tres lo acepten de buena manera, al final y al cabo, se han pasado años viviendo de los negocios, ¿no?

Los tres se le quedaron mirando con la expresión que los ninjas, no tenían ni idea de que decir.

-Decidme chicos, ¿queréis uniros a mi y vivir en un mejor estado que este? Os daré todo aquello que vosotros queráis -les propuso a Zairus y Gideon asumiendo que ellos dos iban a aceptarlo fácilmente ya que ahora que no tenían hogar, aceptarían cualquier cosa que se les propusiera.

-Y lo dice el mismo tío que acaba de matar a nuestra gente, y a nuestro padre -espeto malhumorado Zairus hacíendole ver que era una tontería que les preguntase por eso.

-Si, eso es cierto, no debí haberlo hecho, pero vuestro padre ya estaba muerto desde hacía mucho, yo simplemente le he quitado el sufrimiento que llevaba en su interior desde hace mucho tiempo, pero vosotros tenéis una oportunidad de abandonar todo esto y vivir como unos reyes, ¿de veras queréis seguir viviendo como unos vulgares mineros?, ¿o queréis vivir con todos los lujos bien acomodados y sin tener que pasar por este calvario? ¿Eh?

-No aceptéis nada chicos, si trabajáis con él os tratara como la chusma, no le interesáis, solamente le interesa que estéis trabajando con él por las buenas -les advirtió seriamente Rough queriendo que lo reconsiderasen y no tomasen el error de irse con él sin saber lo que les podía hacer.

-Cierra la boca.

Chasqueo los dedos y entonces Paxton 2.0. le agarro del cuello levantándolo con tanta fuerza que sus padres quedaron flotando en el aire, Rough aguantaba la respiración como podía.

-Una interrupción mas, y juro por dios que volveré a matar a alguien.

Volvió a chasquear los dedos y entonces soltó a Rough que cayo bruscamente contra el suelo, se llevo las manos a la garganta donde ahí sentía un daño mucho mayor.

-¿Que me decís chicos?

Zairus no estaba contento con esa idea,, no le gustaba nada tener que tratar con él ya que sabía muy bien que en cualquier momento se deshacería de los dos en cuanto hiciesen algo que no le gustaba, Rough tenía razón, él y su hermano no podían aceptar ese trato de ningúna manera,

-Yo... -empezo a decir Gideon.

Dirigió la mirada al joven hijo Stein que parecía tener sus dudas.

-Gideon -insistió Zairus cercionandose de que su hermano parecía querer aceptarlo.

-La verdad es que yo...

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo -le regaño viendo que estaba apunto de decir aquello que justamente no quería oírle decir a su hermano pequeño en este momento.

-¿Quieres unirte chico?

-Él no quiere nada, tu no puedes obligarle.

-Yo no le obligo, es cosa de él que lo acepte, ¿no?

-Gideon -agarro a su hermano de los hombros mientras le miraba fijamente a la cara-. No puedes aceptar su trato, no podemos confiar en él, ha matado a papa, ¿de veras quieres saber lo que le puede hacer a uno de nosotros?, ¿de veras quieres saberlo?

-No, pero... miralo bien, no tenemos hogar, no tenemos gente, no nos queda nada, adonde vamos a ir, no tenemos ningúna otra opción -indico Gideon hacíendole ver que ahora no les quedaba nada por lo que seguir viviendo después de que su hogar quedase completamente destruido.

-Si la tienes chico -dijo Stronger.

Ambos le dirigieron la mirada al ver que parecía tener una idea.

-Creeme niño, en este mundo, existen muchas cosas que se pueden hacer, pero créeme, que te unas a él solamente va a lograr que te acabes precipitando hacía un montón de malas decisiones -espeto expresamente, no quería que aquel chico cometiera una imprudencia.

Aquello hizo que Gideon se quedase en un mar de dudas al no saber que pensar de todo eso.

-Gideon, no lo hagas -le imploro seriamente Zairus.

-Lo siento Zairus, te he respetado por mucho tiempo, he dejado que me ayudes con un montón de problemas, pero ahora me temo que tengo que tomar mis propias decisiones -dijo decidido y entonces se levanto dirigiendose hacía Zimmer.

Zairus se giro y observo como se ponía delante de él con una mirada inexpresiva y avergonzada, Zimmer le apoyo su mano encima del hombro con una expresión confiada.

-Bien hecho Gideon, ya veras como pronto formaras parte de la historia -le dijo confiadamente.

-¿Podré honrar a mi padre?

-Claro, lo que tu quieras.

Clarissa carraspeo seriamente al no estar muy convencida de su decisión de meterle en el equipo, se acerco a Paxton 2.0. mirándole de reojo y entonces le dijo:

-No se si me hace gracia tener a un minero trabajando para nosotros, algo de esto apesta -opino murmuradamente para que le oyera su amigo cibernético.

-Apesta a polvo -exclamo Paxton 2.0, luego soltó un gemido silencioso.

-¿Quieres unirte a tu hermano? -le pregunto a Zairus por si quería cambiar de opinión.

-Jamas me uniré a ti maldito cabron -reprocho negándose a irse con él como lo hizo Gideon.

Entonces Cavallan se acerco y saco una pistola, le apunto a la cabeza.

-¿Le pego un tiro para quitárnoslo de encima?

-Déjale, ya es bastante castigo para él perder a un padre y que su hermano se vaya.

-Lastima, habría estado bien saber como te vuelan los sesos de la cabeza -se guardo Cavallan la pistola mientras se disgustaba de una forma descarada.

Zairus no le hizo caso, ya estaba bastante harto de este asunto como para seguir sus malas bromas.

-¿Y tu? -le dirigió la mirada a Rough que estaba en el otro lado, asumió que él también se iba a unir.

No le dijo nada, se quedo mirándole con aquella mirada inexpresiva.

-Cierto, tu no vales -paso de él sin siquiera esperar una respuesta.

Se acomodo las gafas y entonces le dirigió la mirada hacía los ninjas que seguían estando en la misma posición de antes, mirándole con una expresión de desasosiego.

-Escuchadme bien ninjas, no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo, así que dadme una respuesta o despedíos de todo cuanto conocéis, como vuestro amigo el sensei -regaño Zimmer insistiéndoles en que le dijesen algo antes de que empezara a cansarse de todo.

-Tu no enteras de nada de esto, ¿verdad? -le recrimino Miles.

-¿Como dices? -frunció seriamente el ceño al oír lo que le dijo.

-¿De veras te crees que vamos a caer bajo? ¿Que nos vamos a vender fácilmente? -Miles se harto tanto de él que no tuvo reparos en levantarse y ponerse de pie delante de él en una posición autoritaria-. ¿Tu nunca lo vas a entender verdad? Para ti solamente somos un montón de escoria que puedes comprar fácilmente porque te crees que todos vamos a aceptar la opción fácil, ¿verdad?

-Yo solamente quiero que todo el mundo se una a una causa mayor.

-Una causa mayor sería algo bueno por el mundo, pero no, a ti solamente te importa una cosa, y es causar miedo en la gente para que vean que nadie es como tu, que nadie es perfecto, que nadie es un genio -acoto sinceramente Miles hacíendole ver que estaba tan encaprichado con esa idea de un mundo perfecto que ni veía los desperfectos que él estaba causando en la gente.

-Y no, eso lo se -reafirmo señalando que lo entendía a pesar de todo.

-Lo sabes, pero te da igual.

-Lo que me da igual es ver como todo el mundo ignora las ideas, las ideas son parte de nuestro ser, son las cosas que nos convierten en lo que somos, sin eso, ¿que somos?

-Somos seres humanos, cosa que tu ya no eres.

Zimmer asintió amargadamente, estaba tan arremetido contra él que ya no sabía que pensar.

-Tiene razón -dijo Cryptor.

-¿Que has dicho? -se dirigió furtivamente hacía al no creerse lo que soltó.

-Que él tiene razón, fijate bien, te has pasado todo esto tiempo encaprichado con querer salirte con la tuya con todo lo relacionado con este plan, que al final has olvidado que vives con gente.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Se muy bien que yo soy un androide y que me resulta incapaz de procesar los sentimientos de los seres humanos, pero en todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que hasta alguien como yo, reconoce que no estas siendo capacitado para ser un líder, un líder tiene que darle confianza a los demás, tiene que reconsiderar que hay cosas que no están hechas para ser hechas de una determinada manera, y tu, estas cometiendo bastantes errores en toda esta operación.

-¿Que errores? -se puso autoritario delante de él, se intrigo en lo que contaba.

-Mandas a morir a tus propios hombres, no no has dicho que Clarissa estaba trabajando para nosotros, le disparaste a tu propio sobrino y ni siquiera nos dijiste que lo que estabas buscando estaba dentro de él, convertiste a Paxton en una horripilante aberración que ni siquiera es humana o robotica, y encima ni siquiera nos contaste que estabas emparentado con Robert Julien, ¿como podemos confiar en ti cuando nos ocultas demasiado informacíon? ¿Te parece eso bueno de un líder? -concreto poniendo en entredicho todas las cosas que había estado ocultando apropósito que demostraban que no estaba hecho para líder al equipo.

Se le quedo mirando rígidamente como si estuviera asimilando todas las cosas que le dijo, asintió poco complacido, se paso por la mano y entonces dijo:

-¿Y que ahí de ti? -inquirió acusadoramente.

-¿Como? -se extraño.

-Tu dices que yo no soy un líder, y que encima no soy perfecto, ¿pero y que pasa contigo?

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Piénsalo bien, ¿cuantas veces le fallaste al Overlord?

-Yo nunca le falle a mi señor Overlord.

-¿Ah no? ¿Te acuerdas de lo del apagón?

-¿Que pasa con eso?

-¿Porque dejaste que Mini-Droide se metiera dentro de la instalación eléctrica cuando todos tus hombres estaban fuera peleandose contra Zane Julien? ¿Quien le dio la orden a ese pequeñín para que se metiera ahí dentro sin ayuda?

-Estábamos enfrascados en la batalla como podíamos, se nos acababa el tiempo, yo estaba fuera impidiendo que Pixal hiciera lo que se proponía hacer, luego vino Zane y no pude evitar enfrentarme a él, no tenía ni idea de que Mini-Droide se había metido ahí solo a enfrentarse con los ninjas -le aclaro reprochadamente para que entendiera que se equivocaba con lo que le acusaba.

-¿Y quien dejo que los ninjas se metieran en aquel cohete?

-No tenía ni idea de que esos ninjas buscarían la forma de meterse en el cohete?

-¿Y quien dijo que esos ninjas siguieran vivos en aquel planeta?

-En ese momento no era importante.

-¿Y que hiciste mientras el Overlord estaba siendo destruido por Zane.

-Estaba enfrentándome a Mini-Droide porque la estupida de Nya me metió esas ideas en la cabeza de que Mini-Droide era mucho mejor que yo y... -se quedo indeciso al reconocer que si había cometido un error imperdonable en ese momento.

-¿Lo reconoces verdad?

-Yo... yo...

-Tranquilo Cryptor, todos somos imperfectos de algúna manera.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Que te estoy diciendo, que como tu siempre te has creído ser perfecto en todo, ahora mismo vas a saber lo que es sentirte imperfecto -le apoyo su mano encima de su hombro mientras le ponía una mirada persuasiva como si fuera a hacerle algo que no se lo esperaba.

Cryptor frunció extrañamente el ceño al no entender a que se refería, entonces Zimmer levanto su antebrazo y pulso su muñequera digital, de pronto una extraña descarga salió del interior del ojo bionico de Cryptor haciendo que este se arrodillara del dolor que estaba sufriendo, todos estaban observando atónitos lo que le estaba pasando a Cryptor, siguió arrodillandose hasta que al final quedo sentado contra el suelo en una posición vulnerable.

-Ya esta -dijo satisfecho Zimmer de lo que le hizo.

-¿Que cojones es lo que le haz hecho? -le recrimino Clarissa.

-Siempre supe que Cryptor era alguien a quien siempre le gustaba alardear de lo perfecto que se creía solamente por el mero hecho de creerse que como era un nindroide podía hacer lo que le daba la gana, y que algún dia de estos intentaría reprochármelo en la cara, así que por eso mismo instale un programa en su otro ojo para que llegado su momento, pudiera reiniciarle y transformarle en aquello que justamente tanto odiaba -explicó Zimmer demostrando que ya se había adelantado a Cryptor y le había programado algo para castigarle por si se pasaba de la raya.

-¿Y en que lo has convertido? -pregunto Cavallan intrigado.

-En una marioneta imperfecta -declaro, volvió a pulsar otro botón en su muñequera.

Cryptor volvió a encenderse y entonces se levanto mostrandose rígido ante todos, dijo:

-Hola, amo, ¿que quiere que haga? -pregunto poniendo una voz sórdida e inhumana.

-¿Haz hecho que ahora se convierta en tu esclavo?

-No, le he quitado el libre albedrío, ahora tengo la manera de hacer que obedezca cada una de mis ordenes sin que me las cuestioné, ahora Cryptor dejara de hablar tanto.

-¿Y porque no hiciste eso antes?

-Porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba su ira, su odio hacía Zane era lo que me iba a dar el éxito que necesitaba para conseguir esto -saco la tarjeta y se puso a girarla como si fuera un juguete-, pero ahora que tengo lo que necesito, ya no me hace falta tenerlo libre y haciendo lo que le da la gana.

-¿Volverá a ser el mismo? -pregunto Paxton 2.0..

-No, no volverá a ser el mismo -confeso poniendo una sonrisa ingenua.

Cryptor se quedo ahí, parado sin inmutarse, era un completo esclavo de Zimmer.

-¿Nos harás eso Zimmer? ¿Nos convertirás en tus esclavos mentales? -pregunto Jace.

-Claro que no, no os necesito para eso, a menos claro, ¿que querías otra cosa a cambio?

-Si, necesitamos algo, a ti muerto -comento amargamente Jay.

-Eso no te lo voy a dar -espeto inexpresivamente, podía ver perfectamente que ningúno quería nada, ya le dejo bien claro que ellos jamas se dejarían vender por sus intereses.

Justo en ese momento llegaron dos soldados del otro lado corriendo apuradamente.

-Señor -se presentaron los dos formalmente.

-¿Habéis conseguido matar a todos los habitantes de este lugar?

-Lo hemos hecho señor, pero tenemos malas noticias que darle señor.

-¿Porque? ¿Que sucede?

-Uno de nuestros hombres ha detectado que se acercan varios vehículos aéreos llegando a esta zona, creemos que son militares -notifico el soldado de la izquierda.

Los ninjas se asombraron al oír esa mención.

-¿Militares?

-Si señor, llegaran aquí en menos de cinco minutos -agrego el de la derecha.

-Maldicion, ¿como demonios se habrán enterado?

Aquello hizo que Miles mirase a Stronger asumiendo que fue cosa suya.

-No me mires a mi, yo ahora soy un fugitivo de la justicia -acoto Stronger justificando que él no sabía de eso, que él supiera expresamente.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Nos largamos de aquí? -le pregunto Clarissa asumiendo que como se iba a llenar de soldados, ellos apenas iban a lograr salir con vida de esta.

Carraspeo pensativo al darse cuenta que tenía razón en eso, ya habían estado aquí demasiado tiempo haciendo lo que le daba la gana, ahora le tocaba hacer lo correcto y marcharse de ahí cuanto antes.

-Cavallan -le llamo eufóricamente al otro.

-¿Si señor? -se puso en una posición firme y autoritaria.

-Avisa a los demás, quiero que todos marchen pitando de aquí, que vuelvan al punto de encuentro al otro lado de la montaña, no tenemos mucho tiempo -le pidió expresamente.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció y entonces se marcho con los dos soldados que yacían detrás suyo.

-Mi señor, ¿que hacemos con ellos? -pregunto Cryptor dirigiendo la mirada hacía los ninjas.

Zimmer los miro fijamente, asintió amargado al no saber que hacer y entonces dijo:

-Dejadlos aquí, en cuanto venga los militares seguirán tratándolos como fugitivos de la justicia, ademas, ahora que sus poderes están bloqueados tardaran bastante en poder defenderse, no podrán hacer nada contra lo que se les viene encima -propuso Zimmer como ultima alternativa para deshacerse de ellos ahora que no los necesitaba para nada.

-Te detendremos Zimmer, hagas lo que hagas -acoto seriamente Lloyd, estaba completamente decidido a arruinarle sus planes aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

-Se que lo haréis, si podéis cogernos -dirigió la mirada al nindroide-. Ah Zane, lamento mucho que tengamos que despedirnos aquí, pero temo decirte que voy a llevarme algo personal, y no lo hago solamente para hacerte enfadar, es que no puedo vivir sin él.

-¿De que cojones estas hablando? -se cuestiono reprochadamente Zane al no comprender del todo a que se refería exactamente con esa frase.

-Paxton, coge a Rebecca, y agarrala con fuerza, pero sin brusquedad, que es muy frágil.

-Si -dijo Paxton y entonces marcho a coger a Rebecca que yacía donde se encontraban los ninjas.

Agarro a Rebecca de la muñeca de una manera tan brusca que los ninjas apenas tuvieron de impedir que la cogiese, se la llevo arrastrándola hacía donde estaban Zimmer y los demás.

-Lo siento Zane, pero yo no me quiero separar de tu madre.

-Maldito cabron -Pixal se harto tanto de él que se levanto yendo a abalanzarse sobre él.

-No Pixal espera -intento Cyrus de detener a su hija al ver lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Clarissa se puso delante de ella alzando sus shurikens en una posición defensiva, Pixal veía lo que pretendía hacer y le daba igual, se enfado tanto que le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, se llevo las manos al lugar donde le dio, sintió un dolor terrible en aquella parte.

-Estupida zorra -exclamo dolorida y cayo de rodillas contra el suelo mientras se quejaba.

-Clarissa -dijo angustiado Paxton 2.0. al ver lo que hizo.

Agarro a Zimmer del cuello y se puso a zarandearle con tanta fuerza que Zimmer empezo a ponerse nervioso al no saber que hacer, Pixal estaba dispuesta a asfixiarlo hasta matarlo.

-No te la vas a llevar estupido hijo de puta -le reprocho mientras le apretaba la garganta aún mas.

Zimmer intento de buscar la manera de hablar pero apenas podía, solamente pudo decir:

-Cryptor, ayudame -le exigió al nindroide.

-¿Conque mi señor?

-Quitame de encima a la nindroide, por favor.

-Si, mi señor -Cryptor obedeció y entonces agarro fuertemente a Pixal del cuello haciendo que esta se soltara al instante ya que también le dolía por la forma en que le apretaba.

Zimmer se toco la garganta aliviandose al haberse podido soltar fácilmente.

La llevo de vuelta con los ninjas donde ahí Zane y los demás la cogíeron a tiempo.

-Pixal, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Misako.

-Estoy bien -afirmo malhumorada.

-Clarissa, ya sabes que hacer.

La sicaria rubia alzo una mirada lasciva de puro odio y entonces saco unas pequeñas bolas plateadas que tenía escondidas dentro del suéter que tenía escondido debajo del traje.

-¿Que es eso? -se cuestiono Gideon sin entender esas cosas.

-Ahora lo veras -dijo ingenuamente y entonces las tiro contra el suelo.

Los ninjas las vieron rodar hasta que al final se detuvieron sin mas, estallaron y de pronto salió un humo que les cubrió a ambos cegándoles sin poder ver nada de lo que tenían delante.

-Maldita manía con las bolas de humo -se quejo Ronan mientras todo el resto de ninjas se estaban poniendo de pie aprovechando que ahora parecía que no les estaban vigilando.

Garmadon uso sus poderes para quitarse de encima el humo, Zane fue el primero en salir del cual veía como Zimmer se escapaba con su equipo yendo hacía una furgoneta que había surgido en un extremo, Paxton 2.0. metió a Rebecca dentro, ahí entonces todos empezaron a meterse dentro de la furgoneta, Zimmer era el ultimo, metió el pie dentro de la furgoneta pero entonces se detuvo, le dio una ultima mirada a Zane del cual se dio cuenta que le estaba observando.

-No -dijo exasperado al ver que otra vez se iban a volver a escapar.

Zimmer sonrío descaradamente y entonces se metió en la furgoneta donde ahí se cerro la puerta.

-¡No! -soltó un enorme alarido, reaccionó marchando corriendo hacía ellos.

-No Zane, espera -insistió Pixal queriendo que se detuviera.

Zane marcho corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo al ver que la furgoneta se estaba escapando, intento de seguirles como podían pero ya era demasiado tarde, iban tan rápido que apenas tenía fuerzas como para seguirles la marcha, la furgoneta siguió avanzando llegando hacía la entrada principal que estaba completamente destruida, Zane estaba tan cabreado que solamente pudo decir una cosa:

-¡Mama! -grito sintiéndose derrotado al ver que perdió a su madre otra vez.

Los ninjas le siguieron y se juntaron con él mientras veían indecisos como la furgoneta en la que estaban dentro Rebecca y Gideon se iba alejando sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo para detenerles.

-Gideon -dijo Zairus viendo como su hermano se alejaba yéndose con ellos.

DENTRO DE LA FURGONETA

Dentro de la furgoneta, Gideon se encontraba sentado en un extremo y podía sentir la preocupación que tenía su hermano al otro lado, lo había abandonado, pero lo hizo por un buen motivo.

Paxton 2.0. acomodo a Rebecca poniéndola en otro extremo mientras ella forcejeaba dandole patadas en el cuerpo con tal de provocarle algún daño pero no le hacía ningún efecto, aquel ser era demasiado fuerte, Paxton 2.0. se alejo poniendose en otro lugar mientras Zimmer se le acercaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos, se enderezo y entonces le dijo:

-Volvemos a estar juntos una vez mas Rebecca -dijo sonriendo ingenuamente.

-Ni que hubiésemos sido novios, suéltame y devuélveme con mi hijo -le exigió descaradamente mientras se ponía a darle patadas otra vez pero entonces Zimmer le cogío de la pierna.

Saco de detrás suyo una especie de jeringuilla plateada y se la inyecto en el muslo, se lo apreto aún mas, aquello hizo que Rebecca sintiera un extraño dolor en la pierna.

-¿Que es eso? -le pregunto atemorizado por lo que pudiera hacerle ahora.

-No te preocupes, esto no te dolerá mucho -le dijo.

De pronto Rebecca empezo a perder la visión, sentía que se estaba durmiendo.

-Pero si hará que te duermas por un buen rato.

Rebecca no pudo aguantarlo mas y al final acabo cediendo, se durmió del todo.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

Zane estaba tan cabreado por haber perdido a su madre y por que hubiesen asesinado a Wu que se puso a dar golpes contra el suelo provocando que la tierra que tenía alrededor vibrase a causa de la fuerza de sus golpes, lo hizo así sucesivamente, los ninjas le veían y podían entender perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando, Garmadon se le acerco y le apoyo la mano encima de su hombro.

-Zane -insistió queriendo tranquilizarlo.

-No es justo, la tenía ahí, la tenía ahí, era mi madre, era mi madre, la encontré.

-¡Zane! -le grito Garmadon hacíendole volver en si.

Se detuvo y entonces miro a todo el grupo fijamente.

-Tranquilizate, aún no esta todo perdido, todavía podemos seguir.

-¿Como? -se cuestiono murmuradamente.

-Como un equipo, ¿de acuerdo?

Miro a todo su equipo y podía ver las caras de confianza que tenían todos, era evidente que a pesar de todo lo malo que les había pasado hasta ahora, no quería decir que ellos perdiesen la voluntad de no seguir luchando hasta ahora, Zane se conformo y entonces Garmadon le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-No te preocupes, la encontraremos -le dijo confiadamente, le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Lo se, lo se -afirmo sintiéndose decidido a seguir continuando con la misión.

-Ninjas, me temo que tendréis que iros de aquí cuanto antes -les dijo Rough poniendo una mirada como de estar atemorizado por algo, dirigió la vista hacía el frente.

Miraron hacía el cielo y observaron que a lo lejos había unas luces flotando en el aire que se estaban acercando hacía ellos, eran unas luces brillantes y de color turquesa que se reflejaban con la noche.

-¿Que es eso? -se cuestiono Dareth.

-Pixal uso su visión digital para ampliar la imagen, hizo zoom y pudo ver por completo que se trataba de un grupo de helicópteros de aspecto militar con las luces de frente encendidas.

-Mierda, Zimmer tenía razón, son los militares, nos han encontrado.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Kai asumiendo que tenían algúna idea sobre que hacer al respecto.

-Irnos de aquí y encontrar un lugar seguro, eso tenemos que hacer -propuso seriamente Ronan.

-No nos vamos a ir de aquí sin Alan -dijo eufóricamente Jace.

Ahí entonces todos se miraron acordándose de que les faltaba un miembro mas del que hasta ahora no sabían mucho, Alan se había metido en el helicóptero de Borg, lo habían derribado y hacía un buen rato que no sabían nada de él hasta ahora.

-Ya es demasiado tarde, ya están aquí -dijo Seliel observando que por la entrada se estaban metiendo varios jeeps blindados con el típico camuflaje militar, había como una docena que no paraban de meterse en fila uno por uno.

-¿Y ahora? -pregunto Dareth asumiendo que tenían algúna alternativa para escaparse.

-Me temo que nada -indico Miles encogiendose de hombros al no tener ningúna idea mas.

Los jeeps empezaron a rodear todo el lugar mientras otros vehículos empezaron a meterse también por el mismo lugar, vino todo un grupo de varios camiones seguido de otros que estaban mucho mejor blindados, iban armados con un par de pistolas de doble gatillo atadas en el costado de las puertas de acceso, todos los vehículos se detuvieron y de ahí empezaron a salir varios soldados vestidos con chalecos de color tierra y llevando consigo varias AK-47.

-Pero fijate tu la que se ha liado -opino irónicamente Skylar asombrada al ver toda la capacidad de soldados que se estaban llenando en menos de un minuto.

Todos los soldados siguieron saliendo hasta que al final se detuvieron a unos metros delante de donde estaban los ninjas, toda una fila se arrodillo contra el suelo mientras que el resto de todos los grupos levantaron sus armas apuntando hacía los ninjas.

-¿Que están haciendo? -se cuestiono Edna Walker.

-Quieren que nos rindamos -le aclaro Ed.

-¿Porque? ¿Es que no ven que no estamos haciendo nada?

-Eso no lo saben -indico el señor Bucket.

Uno de los soldados levanto un altavoz blanco, lo encendió y dijo:

-Ninjas, levantad las manos y rendíos, o abriremos fuego contra vosotros -les ordeno eufóricamente.

-Tranquilos tíos, no tenemos poderes, no podemos haceros nada -aviso sarcásticamente Jay.

-Jay, ¿que haces? -le critico Nya al ver lo que hacía.

-No te preocupes, seguramente se pondrán solamente a interrogarnos como hacen siempre.

De pronto unas enormes luces se pusieron de encima cegándoles de lo fuertes que eran, ambos no entendieron de que se trataba hasta que entonces vieron que se trataba de los helicópteros, habían llegado y ahora los estaban iluminando para tenerlos marcados.

-Levantad las manos chicos, serán mas indulgentes con nosotros -propuso Miles sabiendo muy bien que era la mejor opción que tenían ahora.

-Ni que fuéramos delincuentes -se quejo Jace.

-Lo somos, solo que de otra forma -indico expresamente Seliel.

El mismo soldado del altavoz levanto un walkie-talkie y entonces dijo:

-Señor, los tenemos son ellos -aviso comunicándose a través del walkie.

- _De acuerdo, voy para allá._

Los ninjas continuaron detenidos donde estaban pero aún así no podían evitar el hecho de que se encontraban en una situación incomoda de la que les resultaba asimilar, sabían que eran inocentes pero no tenían ningúna manera de demostrarlo a menos que alguien haga algo que demuestre lo contrario, Miles asintió amargado de lo harto que estaba de este tema y entonces avanzo dando varios pasos al frente hasta que al final los soldados se pusieron en posición apuntandole.

-Alto ahí, deténgase -le avisaron estrictamente.

-Miles, ¿que estas haciendo? -le pregunto Stronger viendo que se alejaba de ellos.

-Soy el agente de investigación Miles Stronger, estos ninjas están bajo mi responsabilidad, sea lo que sea de lo que estén acusados, yo responderé por ellos, ¿entendido? Así que por eso me gustaría hablar con el hombre que este al mando, ¿quien esta al mando de esta operación? -anunció Miles dirigiendose hacía todos los soldados para hacerles ver quien era.

Nadie le dijo nada, todos se quedaron mirándole indirectamente.

-¿Desde cuando estamos bajo su responsabilidad? -se cuestiono Jay.

-Desde ahora me parece -indico expresamente Jace.

-Mirad arriba -aviso el señor Bucket alzando la mirada hacía el helicóptero que los iluminaba.

El helicóptero se abrió por ambos lados y de ahí fueron bajando varios soldados colgando de cables que estaban enganchados del propio vehículo, eran cuatro, los tres bajaron tocando tierra y quedo ultimo el cuarto que aterrizo de pie de una manera tan estrepitosa que se oyó como se le doblaban los huesos de los pies, en una de las piernas tenía colocada un sistema ortopedico que le sujetaba el talón del pie al resto del muslo, apenas podía mover esa pierna, la tenía recta. Todos se le quedaron mirando fijamente a aquel soldado que parecía tener aspecto de ser alguien importante, el hombre se apreto el cuello hacíendose el hueso de dentro, entonces se giro y se mostró delante de ellos para que viesen de quien se trataba, era alguien a quien conocían desde hacía varios días.

-Dutson -dijo estupefacto Stronger al ver que se trataba del jefe.

Era el mismo Dutson de la comisaría que había estallado, tenía toda la cara llena de tiras alrededor de las mejillas y la frente, y algúnas cicatrices pequeñas entre la barbilla y el labio inferior.

Miles se quedo estupefacto al ver que resulto la única persona que menos quería ver en el mundo ademas de Zimmer, Dutson dio un par de pasos adelante y entonces dijo:

-Volvemos a encontrarnos, agente Thrower -le dijo en tono de guardarle rencor.

No le dijo nada, simplemente se le quedo mirando sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a recibir.

-Pero señor Dutson, ¿que hace usted aquí? ¿Como ha hecho para recuperarse tan pronto? -le pregunto Stronger razonando con él para entender el motivo por el que se encontraba aquí.

-En cuanto me llevaron al hospital y me trataron de mis heridas, llame a mis viejos amigos del ejercito para poder ayudarme a recuperarme en menos de 72 horas, en cuanto conseguí acostumbrarme a esta cosa de aquí -fijo su mirada en el sistema ortopédico que le mantenía la pierna rígida-, decidí intentar de buscar cualquier rastro que estuviera relacionado con todos vosotros, pero como no encontramos nada decidimos ir a las instalaciones de Cyrus Borg, ahí vimos que el helicóptero que Stronger y su grupo se llevaron tenía un localizador, con eso pudimos encontrar la señal de donde se encontraba, pero al cabo de unas horas y la perdimos y no teníamos ni idea de donde estabais, asumimos que ya os habíais largado y estabais en otra parte.

-Pues que suerte que al final nos haya encontrado -espeto irónicamente Ronan.

-No fue así, nos pusimos a triangular la señal de la ultima vez que lo recibimos, nos tardo horas, pero entonces recibimos un mensaje codificado perteneciente del propio helicóptero que nos decía que estabais aquí y que Zimmer os estaba atacando, ¿es eso cierto?

Todos se quedaron indecisos al no saber que decir sobre ese hecho.

-¿Quien mando un mensaje a través del helicóptero? -se cuestiono Cole.

-Yo no fui, yo estaba pendiente de otra cosa -respondió Cyrus justificando que no lo hizo.

-Alan -dijo Seliel-. Él debe de haberlo hecho, mientras estaba en el helicóptero.

-Sabía que perderíamos así que aprovecho para mandar un ultimo mensaje de socorro -concluyo Stronger reconociendo que así fue como le descubrieron.

-¿Y donde se encuentra ahora vuestro amigo?

Todos reaccionaron volviendo a acordarse de lo que había sucedido con Alan.

-Le hemos perdido -notifico Jace lamentandose.

Dutson asintió poco complacido al oír eso.

-Lo siento mucho -se disculpo autocompadeciendose con todos.

-Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos para detener todo esto, pero fijese bien usted lo que ha pasado -comento expresamente Miles intentando de razonar con él para que entendiera lo que apañados que estaban ahora después de lo que paso, le señalo el desastroso ambiente en el que se encontraban.

-¿Que ha sucedido aquí? -pregunto intrigado.

-Zimmer es lo que ha pasado -declaro Rough.

-¿Quien es usted?

Rough dio un paso adelante para mostrarse delante de Dutson.

-Mi nombre es Rough, soy el jefe de esta zona minera, Zimmer y sus hombres la han atacado y ha matado a toda mi gente, si no fuera por los ninjas, quizás yo estaría muerto también, ellos han sido los héroes que han intentado de proteger este lugar, Zimmer es el causante de este ataque -confeso sincerandose con él de una forma autoritaria para que entendiera lo que paso en realidad.

-¿Es eso cierto? -le paso la mirada a Stronger.

-Así es señor, Zimmer es quien ha provocado este ataque, es el mismo que también incrimino a los ninjas, el que hizo que matasen a Johnston, y el que también voló la comisaría -confirmo Stronger dejando claro que todas las sospechas que ellos tenían sobre los ninjas, eran incorrectas.

-¿Entonces Kai Smith no soltó apropositamente al agente Waters?

-No señor, no lo hice, jamas le habría soltado, eso fue cosa de Zimmer, él me hizo hacerlo -acoto Kai justificando que aquella acusación que tenía por asesinato era falsa.

-Ya veo -se quedo pensativo.

-Señor Dutson, no se muy bien de que se les acusa a estos pobres chicos, pero quiero que le quede bien claro esto, ellos no han tenido nada que ver con esto, todo esto ha sido cosa de Zimmer -se dispuso Ed Walker a razonar con él de una forma totalmente honesta-, nos ha estado persiguiendo desde el primer dia en que ha comenzado este conflicto porque resultar ser el tío biológico de Zane, ha cogido algo que él tenía dentro de su cuerpo, y ahora lo va a usar para inventar un arma que podría destruir toda Ninjago City en menos de un dia, así que dejese de buscar culpables y empiece a preocuparse de lo que esta apunto de pasar ahora, ¿me ha oído bien?

Todos se le quedaron mirando al conque firmeza el señor Walker le dijo a Dutson toda la verdad, le miraron fijamente y observaron como Dutson se quedo asimilando todo el argumento que le dijo.

-¿Que clase de arma? -pregunto intrigado.

-Una que podría destruir toda vista existente en nuestro mundo, Zimmer pretende destruir Ninjago City con tal de luego reconstruirla a su manera, si no le paramos ahora, quizás sea demasiado tarde para iniciar una evacuación por toda la ciudad -agrego seriamente Miles hacíendole ver que ahora se enfrentaban a algo mucho peor de lo que ellos se imaginaban en realidad.

-Santo dios -se llevo la mano a la cabeza del disgusto que tenía.

-Hace cosa de cinco minutos Zimmer y sus hombres se han largado de aquí por el otro lado, se han llevado a mi madre, a uno de los mineros y la tarjeta que le permitirá a Zimmer construir su arma perfecta, quizás si tenemos tiempo podemos encontrarle antes de que abandone la zona -comento Zane sincerandose con él para que entendiera que quizás había una oportunidad de capturarle a tiempo antes de que le perdieran de vista para siempre.

-¿Donde se encuentra? -aquello lo intrigo mas de la cuenta.

DE VUELTA EN LA FURGONETA

Zimmer cogío su bata de laboratorio y la apoyo encima de Rebecca que yacía inconsciente en un costado de la furgoneta, se la acomodo haciendo que pareciera que estaba dormida, Zimmer no pudo evitar sentir un gran entusiasmo al verla ahí mismo, tanto que le dio un beso en la frente mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cara.

-No te preocupes cariño mío, pronto veras que puedo crear un mundo perfecto -le dijo decretando que cumpliría con su cometido con tal de que ella lo viera igualmente.

Mientras hacía eso, Clarissa estaba atrás de todo observando lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos, no podía soportar la idea de que Zimmer se la hubiese traído con ellos sabiendo que solamente lograría empeorar las cosas, debería haberla matado a ella en vez de al viejo sensei, o por lo menos haber matado a los dos ya de paso, ese especie de amor pasajero que tenía no le gustaba, le hacía sospechar que quizás Zimmer no era alguien tan superior como se hacía creer, tenía una debilidad y era ella, ella era la única persona que hacía Zimmer no fuera Zimmer.

Echo la vista de vuelta al frente y se percato de que Cryptor estaba sentado en un extremo sin mostrar el mas mínimo movimiento absoluto, estaba rígido, pero rígido de una manera que no le había visto antes él, le preocupaba lo que le hizo Zimmer ya que no le gustaba tenerle controlada como a una marioneta humana que apenas muestra algo de interés por lo que esta sucediendo, necesitaba saber si algo del antiguo Cryptor estaba ahí o no.

-Eh... ¿Cryptor? -le llamo.

-Si señorita Clarissa -volteo la cabeza mirándola fijamente.

Se extraño con el tono que puso ya que por un momento le parecía que se entusiasmaba de verla.

-Cryptor, se que no debería preguntártelo, pero... ¿como te encuentras?

-Me encuentro perfectamente señorita Clarissa.

-Ya, pero... me refiero a si... ¿te sientes diferente?

-Me encuentro mas relajado y con mas ganas de trabajar para el doctor Killian Zimmer.

-¿Y no te preocupa que te haya hecho algo en ti?

-En absoluto, no puedo opinar, solamente vivo para trabajar para el doctor Zimmer.

Con eso ya dejaba bien claro que no solamente había hecho que ahora Cryptor rehusase usar todas sus emociones libres para expresarse como el ser odioso que era, era consciente de lo que le pasaba pero le daba igual actuar por su propia cuenta, eso era algo que apenas podía soportar.

-¿Me disculpas un momento?

-Como guste señorita Clarissa.

Paso por en medio y se dirigió hacía donde estaba Paxton 2.0., estaba sentado en el asiento copiloto mirando el paisaje que tenía delante sin inmutarse.

-Paxton -le llamo poniendose al lado de él.

-Si -respondió murmuradamente.

-Temo decirte que no me gusta nada lo que le ha hecho Zimmer a Cryptor -le confeso.

-¿Ah no? -echo la vista al otro lado para ver como estaba Cryptor, sentado de la misma manera.

-Y no, antes Cryptor se comportaba como un verdadero hijo de la gran puta, pero ahora que lo veo ahí sentado como si fuera un juguete humano, no me gusta que no sea el mismo de siempre, creo que Zimmer se esta pasando dos pueblos con esto -le explicó hacíendole entender que estaba terriblemente decepcionada por el nuevo desarrollo que la habían dado a Cryptor.

Hizo un gemido como señal de asentamiento a lo que dijo.

-Paxton, te pido por favor que hagas una cosa por mi.

-¿Que quieres que haga?

-Quiero que me ayudes a quitarle el liderazgo a Zimmer.

Frunció seriamente el ceño al oír eso.

-Mira, se que no pase lógico ni nada de eso, pero tienes que entenderlo, en cuanto Zimmer consiga lo que quiere hacer, se deshacera de nosotros, como ha hecho con Cryptor, miralo bien, se ha convertido en una pobre víctima de las circunstancias, así que por eso mismo te pido que te unas a mi y no a él, para rebelarnos y convertir Ciudad Ninjago a nuestra manera -le argumento poniéndole en medio de una nueva conspiración para ponerse contra Zimmer.

-¿Porque? ¿Porque yo?

Ahí Clarissa no tuvo mas opción que contarle lo único que mejor se le ocurría decir:

-Porque te aprecio demasiado Paxton, eres alguien que me hace sentir bien conmigo misma.

-¿Me aprecias?

-Así es mi Paxton querido -se apoyo encima de su rezago de una forma cariñosa-. Tu y yo podríamos acabar siendo un verdadero equipo si lo piensas bien.

-¿Equipo? -frunció intrigado el ceño al oír esa propuesta.

-Si, como un duo dinámico que hace lo correcto, y si detenemos a Zimmer, haremos lo correcto, ¿que me dices? ¿Te apuntas o no? -le animo a unirse a ella con total entusiasmo.

Paxton 2.0. volvió a mirar al frente mientras gemía pensativo.

-Vale -acepto.

Clarissa se quedo tan entusiasmada que le dio un fuerte abrazo agarrándole del brazo.

-Oh Paxton, sabía que algo de humanidad en ti, tu no eres uno de ellos, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Si, lo se, lo se -aquello hizo que Paxton se quedara pensando en lo que decía.

Justo en ese momento Zimmer se acerco poniendose hacía donde estaban los dos, Clarissa vio que él se acercaba y rápidamente hizo como que no pasaba nada, Zimmer llego y les dijo:

-¿Todo bien chicos? -les pregunto pasivamente.

-Todo bien señor -lo confirmo ella.

-Bien, parece que ahora todo por fin ira según como lo habíamos planeado, dentro de poco este asunto terminara y por fin tendremos nuestro mundo perfecto -comento aliviado Zimmer sintiéndose orgulloso de ver que su plan estaba apunto de terminar tal y como él quería.

Aquello hizo ambos se mirasen indirectamente al reconocer que Zimmer ya estaba alardeando demasiado del éxito que tenía, tanto que parecía que solamente lo decía por él mismo.

-¿Que haremos ahora señor Zimmer? ¿Algúna cosa útil? -le pregunto Cavallan que se encontraba en el rincón jugando con una navaja multiusos, iba tocando las puntas.

-Primero, tengo que inspeccionar esta tarjeta para ver que no tenga ningún daño, después de eso, nos iremos directamente a Industrias Carrower donde ahí preparare mi arma que destruirá de una vez por todas la Ciudad de Ninjago City, y si todo sale bien, lo probare con otra ciudad -concreto poniendo en entredicho que lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado y coordinado.

-¿Y que sucede si los ninjas nos encuentran?

Aquellos hizo que los tres le dirigieran la mirada al querer saber que pensaba.

-Que intenten de detenerme, si se atreven -espeto decidido a pensar que los ninjas no se meterían en medio para arruinar sus planes, se acomodo la camiseta y volvió de vuelta con Rebecca.

Clarissa le dirigió la mirada a Paxton 2.0., este asintió conforme al estar de acuerdo con ella.

Gideon lo estaba viendo todo y no pudo evitar pensar que estaba cometiendo un error con esto, había dejado a su hermano atrás, del cual seguramente se encontraban trabajando con los ninjas para buscar la manera de vengarse de Zimmer por lo que hizo a su padre.

DE VUELTA EN LA ZONA MINERA

Un par de soldados metieron el cuerpo muerto de Vector Stein en el interior de una bolsa, el hombre que yacía con un disparo seco en la cabeza, tenía los ojos abiertos, cerraron la bolsa subiendo la cremallera y de ahí lo apoyaron encima de una camilla con ruedas que se la llevaron hacía un furgón repleto de otros cuerpos metidos en otras bolsas.

Zairus estaba viendo como se llevaban a su padre, ver aquello le hizo pensar en lo mal que debía estar su hermano, no le culpaba por haberse ido con Zimmer, pero si lo juzgaba por no haberse dado cuenta de que no estaba pensando bien las cosas.

Dutson se encontraba apoyado encima de los furgones policiales hablando por teléfono usando un telecomunicador portátil, asentía cada cosa que le contaban por el otro lado.

-De acuerdo, hablamos después -dijo conforme y entonces apoyo el teléfono en la ranura, lo dejo ahí y entonces se dirigió hacía los ninjas que yacían en otro extremo sentados sobre la portezuela de una ambulancia, había un par de paramédicos que les iban tratando a cada uno.

Les pusieron vendas alrededor de la cara a cada uno en diferentes sitios ya que ambos tenían varias heridas como de haberse metido en una pelea bastante conflictiva en la que no gano nadie.

-Atención, venid aquí, tengo noticias -les aviso eufóricamente a los ninjas para que se acercaran.

Ambos ninjas se levantaron de donde estaban y se acercaron para ver lo que tenía que decir.

-Tengo una buena noticia, y una mala noticia, ¿cual queréis que os cuente?

-Empiece por la buena, hombre -exigió incrédulamente Dareth.

-De acuerdo, la buena noticia es que he hablado con los del Departamento de Justicia, y dicen que creen vuestro veredicto de la historia, sois inocentes.

-Gracias a dios -dijo alegrado Jay y entonces todos se abrazaron fuertemente al ver que ahora ya no les seguían culpando por lo que paso en la ciudad.

-Pero la mala noticia es que hemos perdido el contacto con Zimmer.

-¿Que? Esta diciendo que ha perdido todo rastro de Zimmer y sus vehículos blindados -critico Zane indeciso al no poder creerse que ya hubiesen perdido a Zimmer y su equipo de nuevo.

-Así es, los satélites no han encontrado nada, me temo que ese Zimmer es mas escurridizo de lo que parece, no se como se las ingenia, pero consigue salirse con la suya.

-Como siempre -exclamo indignado Cole.

-Esperad, aún no esta todo perdido -dijo seriamente Pixal.

-¿Que quieres decir? -se cuestiono Cyrus al ver que su hija parecía tener una idea.

Se acerco hacía Dutson y ahí entonces levanto la tapa de su antebrazo para mostrarle algo en la pantalla, Dutson se acerco aún mas para verlo mejor, podía ver en la pantalla un gráfico de cuadros de color turquesa, en medio de eso había un pequeño punto rojo titilante que iba moviendose a medida que el cuadro iba cambiando de ángulo a cada momento.

-¿Que es eso?

-Antes cuando Zimmer agarro a Rebecca, sin que se diera cuenta, le coloque un pequeño dispositivo rastreador debajo del cuello de su bata como para poder localizarle -confeso señalando que ella ya había planeado algo por si él se escapaba y no lo encontraban.

-¿En serio haz hecho eso tu sola? -se cuestiono sorprendido Miles al ver lo que hizo.

-Así es, no podía dejar que él se saliera con la suya de nuevo, ahora mismo esta metido en algún lugar del bosque helado, y continua avanzando.

-¿En el bosque helado? ¿Que hay ahí? -se cuestiono el señor Bucket.

Ahí entonces a Zane se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-Esta volviendo a su guarida -concluyo.

-¿Su guarida?

-Así es, Zimmer debe de tener una base secreta escondida en algún lugar de ese bosque, un lugar donde pueda estar operando todas sus maquinas y planeando su siguiente paso, por eso mismo jamas lo han localizado, porque se esconde donde nunca nadie se pone a buscar -aclaro explicando el verdadero motivo por el nunca habían encontrado el escondite de Zimmer durante tanto tiempo.

-Pero igualmente, no lo entiendo, ¿si ahora tiene la tarjeta que le permite activar su arma, porque necesita volver a su guarida sabiendo bien que ahora tendría la oportunidad de destruir toda Ninjago City? -se cuestiono Stronger viendo que algo que no cuadraba en todo eso.

Todos se cuestionaron mirandose pensativamente, Cyrus tuvo la respuesta.

-Porque antes necesita examinarla a fondo.

-¿Que necesita examinar?

-La tarjeta, esa tarjeta ha pasado por todo tipo de cosas, si antes no lo examina, entonces no podra probar su arma y perderá toda su oportunidad de lograr un mundo perfecto.

-Así que tenemos tiempo -dijo pensativo Miles.

-¿Tiempo para qué? -critico Seliel la reacción de Miles al ver que parecía tener algo en mente.

-Para atacar la guarida de Zimmer -declaro.

Todos se quedaron petrificados de piedra al oír esa mención.

-Pensadlo bien, durante años Zimmer ha estado escondiéndose en ese lugar esperando su momento para atacar Ninjago City, ahora que sabemos adonde va, creo que tenemos la oportunidad perfecta para volar su base por los aires e impedir que consiga destruir el mundo -explicó argumentando que tenía la idea de hacer estallar la guarida con Zimmer dentro de ella.

-Espera, ¿estas diciendo que quieres matarle en su propio hogar?

-Y si, es la mejor manera de impedir que todo siga como esta.

-¿Y que pasa con mi madre? -critico seriamente Zane al ver que se estaba olvidando de una cosa.

-¿Tu madre? -exclamo Dutson.

-Rebecca Duncan, es mi madre, ella me creo al igual que mi padre, Zimmer la ha secuestrado.

-Y ha hecho que el hermano de él se vaya con ellos intencionadamente -dijo Rough fijando la mirada en Zairus que se encontraba apoyado en la entrada de otra ambulancia que había al otro lado, había otro paramédico que le estaba atendiendo mirándole la cara de lado a lado.

-Tiene razón, no podemos volar la guarida cuando están ellos dos ahí dentro -mencionó Nya estando de acuerdo en lo que él decía, no podían cometer ese error.

-Ademas hay trabajadores hay metidos que apenas han hecho nada, todos ellos están trabajando para Zimmer sin saber lo que les espera, tenemos que sacarlos de ahí -indico seriamente Lloyd.

-¿Entonces es una misión de rescate?

-Es una misión de riesgo mas bien -espeto Ronan.

-Disculpe, ¿quien es usted?

-Ronan. Ronan Lancaster.

-¿El pirata ladrón?

-Deje de ser ladrón el año pasado, ahora solamente soy pirata.

-Ya veo -se le quedo mirando con malos ojos.

-Esta con nosotros Dutson, nos ha ayudado a vencer a los robots de Zimmer -le dijo Stronger.

-¿Y también me diréis que tampoco os habéis aliado con los mayores criminales del mundo no? -critico llevándoles la contraria de una forma que hacía parecer que los acusaba de algo malo.

Aquello hizo que todos se pusieran a discutir al ver que parecía que les estaba poniendo excusas para hacerles ver como malas personas, mientras hacían eso, Misako se alivio amargada de tener que soportar todo esto, echo la vista al otro lado y se fijo en que un par de forenses estaban metiendo el cuerpo de Wu dentro de una de las bolsas, al ver eso no pudo evitarlo y marcho corriendo a impedir que se lo llevaran como lo hacían.

-Misako, ¿adonde vas? -le grito Garmadon al ver que su mujer se largaba misteriosamente.

Se acerco hacía los forenses del cual apoyaron el cuerpo contra la camilla, les detuvo apoyando sus manos encima del cuerpo mientras les miraba con una expresión susodicha.

-Sacadle de esto, él no se merece estar dentro de una bolsa -les exigió reprochadamente.

-Señora, este hombre ya esta muerto, tenemos que llevárnoslo de aquí -le dijo uno de los forenses.

-Me da igual, quiero que se quede aquí, aquí conmigo -abrió la cremallera de la bolsa viendo la cara vacía y rígida de Wu con los ojos abiertos, al verle se puso a llorar desconsolada.

-Misako, déjales -surgió Garmadon agarrandola de los hombros para apartarla de en medio.

-No, es Wu, tiene que quedarse con nosotros, es uno mas del equipo, es Wu, ya le conoces, siempre esta haciendo el muerto como de costumbre, es una de sus ideas de sensei -se aferro fuertemente a la bolsa haciendo que los forenses no tuviesen mas opción que empujarla para que se separara.

Se marcharon con el cuerpo y Misako yacía llorando desconsolada, se cayo al suelo pero fue ayudada por Garmadon que la consolaba agarrandola fuertemente para que no se fuera a por ellos.

-Lo siento mucho Misako, pero él se ha ido, se ha ido y no volverá.

-¿Porque se tuvo que ir él? ¿Porque se tuvo que ir él? -se cuestiono autocompasivamente.

-Porque era responsabilidad que todos nosotros estuviéramos con vida, por eso mismo él se fue -indico honestamente Garmadon hacíendole que su muerte fue producida por un razonable motivo.

Aquella la hizo calmarse un poco a pesar de que no le quitaba el dolor que tenía por su perdida.

Al otro lado, los ninjas estaban viendo la escena y no podían evitar sentirse un poco dolidos por lo ocurrido, conocían a Wu desde siempre, él fue quien les entreno, él fue quien les convirtió en lo que eran ahora, pero el que peor se llevaba todo el daño era Lloyd, su tío había muerto cuando encima ambos podrían haber hecho algo para impedirlo, él era el ninja verde, tenía mas poder que todo el resto, debería haberlos detenido, y no lo hizo, y eso le mato.

-¡Tenemos a uno vivo! -grito alguien.

Aquello llamo la atención de toda la gente que se encontraba en la zona.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Duston levantando la voz para que le oyeran.

-Hemos encontrado a alguien vivo, viene del helicóptero derribado.

-¿Del helicóptero derribado? -se cuestiono Jace asumiendo que era lo que pensaba-. Alan.

-Lo estamos sacando, se encuentra estable, pero bastante confundido -anunció un soldado militar que se encontraba asomando la cabeza por el otro lado de la estructura de piedras.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos al oír eso, rápidamente marcharon corriendo para ver si era cierto o no lo que decían, fueron lo mas apuradamente posible doblado por el otro lado de la estructura montañosa hasta acabar encontrandose con los restos del helicóptero de Borg, estaba estrellado en un costado y la mitad estaba completamente partida en dos, salía humo del motor de detrás.

-¿Donde esta? -pregunto eufóricamente Stronger.

-Aquí -aviso y entonces ambos alzaron la vista hacía el frente donde se encontraba un tumulto de soldados apoyados a un lado, todos se salieron hacía atrás y entonces se mostró que estaban trayendo a Alan completamente cubierto de tierra por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Alan! -corrió Jace a ver como se encontraba su amigo.

Paso por delante de los soldados empujandoles para abrir el paso y entonces se junto con Alan.

-Alan, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto mientras le sujetaba por los hombros.

-Hostia... puta -exclamo con un tono adormilado, cayo de espaldas contra el suelo.

Los ninjas se reunieron y ahí vieron el estado en que se encontraba Alan, lo veían completamente atontado como si no tuviera la mas remota idea de donde se encontraba.

-¿Que le pasa? -pregunto Jace mirando a los demás como si entendieran lo que le ocurría.

-Me parece que esta en shock, la caída debe de haberlo atontado -opino Pixal.

-Seguramente -coincidió Miles en esa opinión.

-Alan, ¿cuantos dedos hay aquí? -le paso los dos por encima de su cara para que los viera.

Fue mirando ambos dedos mientras se le iban moviendo los ojos a cada rato que se movían.

-Tres... no quiero... dos, ¿son dos no?

Bajo los dedos aliviado al ver que se encontraba bien a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Creo que será mejor que le llevemos con los médicos que le vean, no veo que este herido de gravedad, es una suerte que haya sobrevivido a la caída -sugirió seriamente Dutson.

Vinieron un par de paramédicos y agarraron a Alan levantándolo por los brazos y se lo llevaron arrastrando como podían, iba perdiendo el equilibrio a medida que caminaba, los ninjas se aliviaron de ver que al menos uno de ellos estaba vivo pero eso no les quitaba la idea de que Alan estuvo por muy poco de morir a causa del impacto del helicóptero.

-¿Donde lo encontrasteis? -le pregunto Stronger a los soldados.

-Lo encontramos agonizando dentro del helicóptero, no pareciera que había estado dentro del helicóptero, y estaba muy sucio, lleno de tierra -confirmo uno de los soldados.

-¿Lleno de tierra? -se cuestiono extrañado por ese ultimo detalle.

-¿Sucede algo con eso? -critico Seliel viendo que se extrañaban por una razón.

Zane alzo la mirada hacía la colina que tenían delante, era una colina llena de tierra, al ver todo eso asimilo lo que pudo haber pasado para que Alan hubiese sobrevivido al choque.

-Salió del helicóptero a tiempo -concluyo.

-¿Como dices? -le dirigió la mirada al nindroide.

-Fijate bien, toda esta parte de aquí de la colina es muy blanda, él salió del helicóptero justo a tiempo antes de que se estrellara, se tiro por aquí, fue rodando hasta caer por aquí, así fue como se salvo, por eso mismo no tiene heridas graves causadas por el choque del helicóptero -aclaro explicando la lógica que había sobre como hizo para zafarse tan fácilmente.

-Increíble, de suerte se tiro -dijo sorprendido Jace al no creerse que lo hiciera.

-Si hubiese estado en el helicóptero se habría muerto del todo.

-Por lo menos uno de nosotros esta bien -indico Kai.

-Si -afirmo Zane, se disgusto al reconocer que solamente uno sobrevivió, y Wu no.

-Chicos -se dirigió uno de los soldados hacía el grupo-. Hemos inspeccionado el hangar general de esta gente, y me parece que hemos encontrado vuestro vehículo.

-¿Y como se encuentra? -pregunto Nya reconociendo que estaba hablando del Ninja Carrier.

EN EL HANGAR

Los ninjas se reunieron en el hangar y ahí pudieron observar el desastre que se había formado en el hangar, los vehículos estaban calcinados al igual que el despacho secreto de Tuff, se habían asegurado de que todo ardiese por completo, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención a los ninjas, fue el hecho de encontrarse con el Ninja Carrier en muy malas circunstancias, el vehículo tenía toda la pintura quemada, las ruedas desinfladas y lo peor de todo es que encima el motor estaba tan destruido por completo que le salía humo de mas abajo.

-Y pensar que duraría por lo menos un año -dijo Nya disgustada al ver que el carro no sobrevivió al ataque, estaba tan destrozado que resultaba imposible verlo como estaba.

De pronto una de las puertas se salió cayéndose al suelo haciendo un estridente sonido metálico.

-Lo siento mucho Nya, se cuanto te gustaba -le consolo Edna apoyando su mano de encima de su hombro al ver lo disgustada que estaba ya que para ella aquel vehículo era mas suyo que de los demás, y verle lo que le hicieron resultaba bastante injusto.

-Da igual, como siempre todos los vehículos se pierden -espeto discrepando de su preocupación.

-Genial, ¿ahora que vamos a hacer? No tenemos vehículo, no tenemos plan, ¿como vamos a hacer para llegar hasta la guarida de Zimmer si va a estar todo lleno de soldados y ninjas roboticos asesinos? ¿Algúno ha pensado en algúna idea? -recrimino Dareth sobresaltado al ver que ahora estaban apañados con todo lo que tenían y sin poder posibilidad de salir de aquí.

-¿Hay algún vehículo que haya sobrevivido? -pregunto Cyrus.

-Me temo que no, todos estaban aplastados, o quemados, si pretendéis ir hasta algún lugar, no os recomendaría usarlos -indico honestamente el soldado.

-¿No hay nada? ¿Ni siquiera una puta motocicleta? -critico reprochadamente Miles.

-En realidad hay algo -dijo Rough.

-¿Que hay?

-Algo en lo que pedí que trabajase Rebecca, por si la cosa se ponía mal y teníamos que irnos de aquí -confeso señalando que tenía algo que hasta ahora no había mostrado en ningún momento.

AL OTRO LADO DE LA ZONA

Rough los llevo de vuelta hacía la tienda donde había estado hospedandose Rebecca, la pasaron girando a la esquina y de ahí los llevo hacía un extremo cerrado del cual no había nada.

-¿Que hay aquí? Porque hasta ahora lo único que veo es un montón de rocas -se quejo Jay poniendose histérico como de costumbre.

-Ahora vas a ver -saco un pequeño dispositivo rectangular que tenía dos botones a cada extremo, pulso el botón que había arriba, se oyó un pequeño pitido electrónico que venía de dentro.

Todos esperaron un buen rato a ver que sucedía, de pronto uno de los costados de la pared de piedras que tenían delante hizo un estridente sonido metálico, un trozo se movió hacía adelante como accionado por un sistema mecánico, se levanto mostrandose que era una puerta conectada a unos rieles, dejo abierta una enorme obertura negra por donde apenas se veía algo.

Asomaron la cabeza para ver de que se trataba, pulso el botón que había abajo, oyeron otro sonido mecánico que sonaba al de un coche desplazandose por un superficie resbalosa, se hicieron a un lado y entonces observaron que estaba saliendo una furgoneta plateada, tenía un tipo de color plata que le hacía verse blindado, tenía ocho ruedas a los costados y tenía una longitud como de doce metros de ancho, siguió avanzando hasta detenerse al final de la entrada.

Se quedaron asombrados al ver aquella enorme maquina salir de aquel hueco secreto.

-¿Pero que es este pedazo de armatoste? -espeto sarcásticamente Ronan.

-Rebecca pensaba que si algún dia Vector nos atacaba, unos pocos utilizaríamos este carro blindado y lo usaríamos para largarnos de aquí sin que se dieran cuenta, nos alejaríamos de las montañas y nos iríamos en busca de gente que nos ayudara a derrotar a Stein y sus aliados, pero al final nunca lo conseguimos utilizar -explicó confesando que le había pedido que le construyera un vehículo que sirviera como método de huida por si el asalto del otro bando fallaba.

-¿Funciona? -pregunto Zane intrigado.

-Funciona perfectamente bien, esta cosa es capaz de soportar cualquier impacto, aunque de misiles lo dudo, pero hasta tiene de todo, compartimentos con provisiones y agua, sistema de comunicaciones por radio, hasta armas que podrían hacer volar un dirigible entero.

-Mola -exclamo Dareth interesado.

-Es una suerte de que esta cosa haya sobrevivido, ¿si queréis la podéis usar?

-¿Nos la prestas? -pregunto absorto Jay.

-No, os la regalo, nunca la he necesitado, y ahora que todo esto ha quedado destruido, no necesito quedarme con esto para hacerme acordar lo que tenía antes, creo que a vosotros os servirá mejor.

Todos se miraron estando de acuerdo en que les podía servir ahora que ya no tenían nada que usar para luchar contra Zimmer, Zane se acerco apoyandose sobre las ruedas del carro y entonces se puso suavemente a tocarlo, aquello le hizo dar ideas.

-Mama lo construyo, ¿no? -espeto Zane frustrado al tener que reconocer que ella lo había construido y en ningún momento le había dicho nada sobre eso.

-¿Como? -se extraño al oír esa mención.

-Ella siempre decía que podría haber tenido un hijo, que estuvo apunto de tenerlo, pero llego tarde para verle crecer y ver como maduraba, así que se paso los últimos treinta años intentando de encontrar algo que le hiciera superar sus perdidas, y esta cosa de aquí, para ella, fue su mejor invención, hasta que te conoció a ti.

-¿A mi? -se señalo.

-El carro nunca fue su mejor logro, lo fuiste tu, ahora entiendo lo que decía.

Aquello le hizo darse cuenta a Zane de que a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo, su madre siempre le había tenido en cuenta a pesar de que jamas le había conocido hasta ahora, le hacía sentirse culpable por los años perdidos que podría haber tenido con ella, le dio tanta lastima que se acerco hacía Pixal del cual le abrazo para consolarle por lo que estaba pasando.

-Voy a recuperarla -decreto decidido.

-Todos lo haremos -acoto Pixal sabiendo bien que él no lo haría solo.

Todo el grupo asintió estando con él al ver por lo que estaba pasando.

Justo en ese momento apareció Dutson viniendo del otro lado.

-Ninjas, tengo algo que avisaros -anunció eufóricamente para que le escucharan.

-¿Algo bueno o algo malo? -excuso ingenuamente Stronger.

-Depende, he hablado con los del Departamento y dicen que ayudaran a encontrar a Zimmer y acabar con él en su guarida, pero que mandaran un equipo táctico para barrer todo complice que este vinculado con Zimmer, y eso incluye a los científicos que trabajaban ahí -explicó Dutson dejando claro que ahora iban a venir unos a cometer lo que justamente no querían hacer ellos.

-Y a mi madre -indico Zane reconociendo que a ella la iban a matar.

-Espera un momento, ¿quieren matar a todos los que viven ahí? -critico Seliel.

-Así es, al parecer no quieren que nadie que haya estado trabajando con Zimmer sea liberado, no quieren prisioneros, quieren barrerlo todo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-A mi me suena a que mas bien no quieren hacerse los responsables de todos los actos que ha cometido Zimmer en los últimos años -opino concluyentemente Miles.

-Lo sabía, siempre es todo cosa de política -reprimió Ed Walker.

-Papa, ¿de que estas hablando? -se cuestiono Jay al no entender de que hablaba su padre.

-¿No lo veís? Mandan a un equipo para matar a Zimmer y quedar bien delante de todo el mundo, pero no dicen nada sobre las personas inocentes que trabajan ahí, se quieren librar de todo aquello que no les interesan, como hacen todos los políticos -argumento relacionado la idea de que los políticos se estaban aprovechando de la situación con acabar fácilmente con Zimmer y con todo aquello que significaba algo malo para el mundo.

-¿Cuando vendrá ese equipo? -pregunto Garmadon.

-Dentro de unas horas, quieren ver el rastreador que tiene vuestra amiga robotica y así poder mandarles al lugar donde se encuentra, después de eso, le localizaran, y se abrirá un infierno del que no sobrevivirá nadie -indico seriamente Dutson dejando claro que ese equipo no iba a permitir salvar a nadie por muy inocente que pareciera.

Todos se miraron dandose cuenta que ahora tenían otro serio problema.

-Tenemos que encontrar la guarida de Zimmer por nosotros solos -propuso Cyrus.

-Y lo haremos -acepto Stronger-. Usando el carro llegaremos ahí mas rápido que ellos.

-Me temo que no puedo permitiros hacer eso ninjas.

-¿Porque no? -se quejo Cole.

-A pesar de que ahora se que sois inocentes por lo ocurrido en Ninjago City, tengo todavía la obligación de manteneros retenidos para que no ocurra ningún incidente mas.

-¿Incidente mas? Ni que nosotros hubiéramos provocado toda una serie de líos de un lado para otro -reprocho Kai indignado al ver que los retenía por impedir que sucediera otro desastre mas del que tuviera que hacerse responsable por ellos.

-Lo se, así que por eso mismo he decidido reteneros a menos que vosotros paséis de mis peticiones y os larguéis de aquí sin que yo me entere y quedándome en ridiculo delante de todo el mundo -dijo Dutson proponiéndoles que se marcharan de una forma bastante contradictoria.

Todos se quedaron extrañados al oír eso ya que parecía que les estaba dejando marchar mientras él hacía como que no pasaba nada y los dejaba huir apropositamente.

-Señor Dutson, ¿de veras se esta dando cuenta de lo que esta diciendo, no?

-¿Queréis que os retenga si o no?

-No.

-Entonces moved el culo antes de que cambie de opinión.

Todos sonrieron alegrados al ver que Dutson dejaba que se marcharan, todos se dirigieron hacía el carro blindado que tenían delante mientras Miles y Stronger se ponían delante de Dutson.

-Señor, ¿esta seguro de esto? -le pregunto honestamente Stronger.

-Sinceramente no, pero confío en vosotros para que podáis hacer desaparecer a Zimmer de una vez por todas, así que por eso mismo haré como que os he dado la espalda y no me he enterado a tiempo de que habéis huido, yo entretendré al equipo táctico, vosotros haced lo vuestro -comento Dutson demostrando que ahora tenía verdadera confianza en ellos para que hicieran bien el trabajo.

Ambos sonrieron estando de acuerdo en su decisión y en la confianza que les daba

-No le fallaremos señor Dutson -acoto Miles mientras volvían con los ninjas.

-Eso espero, porque sino estaré arrepintiéndome el resto de mi vida -indico honestamente.

Se confiaron mutuamente y entonces todos uno por uno se fueron metiendo en el carro blindado, Stronger fue el ultimo en meterse quedando Rough fuera de la puerta de entrada.

-Yo iré con vosotros ninjas -les aviso seriamente.

-¿En serio nos vas a acompañar Rough? -inquirió Skylar.

-Zimmer ha hecho que mi hijo se mate a si mismo, tiene que pagar por eso, quiero ver la cara de ese cabronazo cuando explote por los aires -confeso dejando claro cuanto odiaba a Zimmer por lo que hizo-. Ademas, ¿acaso sabéis como se maneja esto?

Ambos se miraron reconocieron que el carro blindado estaba construido de una manera que ellos nunca antes habían visto en un vehículo, miraron la parte del frente y observaron que había un ordenador digital configurado a un panel que se encontraba en el salpicadero.

-Me parece que no -indico honestamente Jace.

-Por eso mismo me necesitáis -espeto poniendo una mirada ingenua y entonces se metió dentro del vehículo, cerro la puerta y de ahí se puso en el asiento conductor.

-¿Sabes manejar este armatoste? -le pregunto el señor Bucket.

-Rebecca me enseño lo suficiente por si algún lo manejaba por mi cuenta, y eso fue hace cosa de diez años atrás, espero no haberlo olvidado.

-Básicamente no sabe nada -exclamo murmuradamente Dareth.

Apreto un par de botones que se encontraban encima del panel y entonces apoyo el dedo sobre el pequeño ordenador portátil que se encontraba alojado en medio del salpicadero, se encendió mostrando un menú de preferencias al igual que se activo todo el sistema en el carro.

-¿Que decías? -le echo una mirada de reojo.

-Yo no digo nada -se inmiscuyo hacíendose a un lado.

Se rió al ver que le había dejado sin habla, se acomodo y se dispuso a conducirlo.

-¿Como vamos a hacer para pasar por en medio de todo el terreno si esta lleno de soldados? ¿Acaso ellos saben que nos vamos? -critico Cyrus reconociendo que ningúno sabía que ellos se iban a largar sin la autorización de Dutson o de algúno de los superiores.

-No te preocupes, Dutson lo hará por nosotros -dijo Miles echando la mirada en Dutson que se encontraba aún parado al lado de donde se encontraban ellos.

-¿Tienes la localización de la guarida de Zimmer? -le pregunto Rough a Pixal.

-La tengo -lo confirmo mirando de vuelta el ordenador portátil de su antebrazo.

-Bien, vámonos -dijo Rough con total entusiasmo y entonces giro el carro blindado.

Dutson se hizo a un lado y entonces vio como el carro blindado se marchaba dando la vuelta hacía la tienda de campaña y de ahí bajo por la pendiente que daba al patio principal, Dutson los miraba y no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, pero de una cosa estaba verdaderamente segura, es que ellos se iban a cargar a Zimmer pasara lo que pasara.

Levanto el walkie-talkie y lo encendió, dijo:

-Aquí Dutson, un carro blindado va a pasar, los ninjas se encuentran dentro, déjenlos pasar -aviso.

- _Recibido señor -_ contestaron al otro lado.

Los ninjas se metieron en la zona arenosa donde se encontraba todo lleno de soldados y demás forenses que estaban inspeccionando los restos del ataque de antes, se podían ver a unos cuantos puestos con los trajes anti-adherentes mientras iban haciendo fotografías de los cuerpos que todavía quedaban aún esparcidos a lo largo del terreno, siguieron adelante pero a medida que avanzaban por el camino, podía notarse como todos los soldados les iban mirando fijamente como curiosidad.

-¿Que es lo que están mirando? -se cuestiono Dareth.

-Pues a unos ninjas metidos en un carro futurista, eso están viendo -indico ingenuamente Ronan.

Pasaron de largo sin que les resultara ningún problema, nadie hacía nada, solamente les iban observando con total tranquilidad como si fuera algo normal.

-Pare aquí -dijo Jace queriendo que se detuviera.

-¿Que pare?

-Si, hagalo.

-De acuerdo -Rough obedeció su petición y se detuvo al instante en el camino.

Abrió la puerta y Jace salió corriendo hacía una ambulancia en la que se encontraba Alan sentado sobre la parte trasera, se acerco y le miro notando que tenía varios vendajes alrededor de la cara y con algúnos puntos en las heridas que tenía en los brazos y en las piernas.

-¿Te encuentras bien Alan? -le pregunto asumiendo que ya estaba recuperado del shock.

-¿Hemos ganado? -mencionó con un tono intranquilo y tímido, se sentía adormilado.

-No, me temo que no -le confeso con total sinceridad-. Y hemos perdido al sensei.

Alan bajo la cabeza angustiado al oír eso, asintió poco complacido.

-Los chicos vamos a ir a capturar a Zimmer, sabemos donde se esconde, ¿quieres venir?

Le levanto la mirada mirándole con una expresión que le dejo un ojo entrecerrado y entonces dijo:

-Si -contesto demostrando que estaba lo bastante consciente para seguir actuando.

-Bien -le ayudo a levantarse y lo fue acompañando hasta el carro blindado.

Dieron la vuelta y lo ayudo a meterse dentro, los ninjas le ayudaron a reincorporarse, le hizo una mirada a Rough indicando que ya estaban listos, giro la cabeza mirando al exterior y ahí entonces se percato de que mas allá se encontraba Zairus mirándolo fijamente, estaba ahí sin hacer nada, le miro y supo entender exactamente lo que le pasaba, se giro y se marcho como ignorándole.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo -se levanto Rough del asiento.

-¿Adonde vas? -le pregunto Misako al ver que se iba.

-Nos queda alguien mas -espeto sin dar muchos detalles de lo que iba a hacer.

Zairus estaba huyendo de la escena caminando tranquilamente mientras iba con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, escucho unos pasos que venían detrás suyo, supo reconocer de quien se trataba.

-Zairus -le llamaron.

Se mosqueo al ver que le encontró, se giro y vio que se trataba de Rough. Los dos se quedaron mirandose fijamente sin saber que decirse mutuamente, les resultaba incomodo tener que estar tratandose después de todo el tiempo que habían estado peleandose sin parar.

-¿Has venido para decirme que te largas con esos ninjas y me dejas a mi tirado en la mierda? -le pregunto soberanamente creyendose que le iba a contar cualquier cosa.

-No, he venido para que vengas con nosotros -le aclaro honestamente.

-¿Y porque debería hacerlo?

-Sabemos donde se encuentra Zimmer, y tu hermano se encuentra ahí también, así que por eso mismo te pido que nos acompañes, para que puedas salvarlo.

-Él tomo su decisión, y yo tomare el mío, no hay nada mas que hablar.

-Ambos sabemos muy bien que no vamos a dejar que eso suceda, tu eres su hermano mayor, así que deberías de tener por lo menos algo de responsabilidad hacía Gideon.

-No digas su nombre, no pronuncies su nombre.

-No hagas como que él ahora no existe Zairus, es tu hermano, y tienes que ayudarlo.

-¿Como intentaste ayudar a mi gente hace años?

Se quedo en una situación en la que no sabía que decirle.

-Pudiste habernos dejado vivir aquí, pero en vez de eso decidiste expulsar a mi padre como si fuese un cobarde, ¿porque tuviste el valor de tomar esa decisión?

-En ese momento estaba enfadado, estaba cabreado por lo que paso con Zimmer, tanto que la única cosa que se me ocurrió fue intentar de matarle, pero no lo hice, decidí ser mas listo que él y en vez de eso le deje marchar, y gracias a esto te tuvo a ti y a tu hermano.

Eso fue algo que Zairus pudo comprender, pero no quería reconocerlo.

-No digo que haya tomado la mejor de las decisiones, pero ahora que mi hijo esta muerto, te pido por favor que no cometas los mismos errores de tu padre, no seas él.

Se quedo reflexionando sobre esa propuesta, entendía bien lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera, pero le daba algo de miedo tener que hacerse cargo de algo tan grande como lo que sucedía ahora.

-Por favor Zairus, ven con nosotros, nos vengaremos de Zimmer.

-La venganza solo trajo desgracias a mi familia, no pienso pasar por eso otra vez -le dijo discrepando de su propuesta, se giro y se marcho alejandose.

Rough asintió angustiado al ver que pensaba que podría hacerle cambiar de opinión, se equivoco.

Regreso al carro blindado, se sentó en el asiento conducto y se quedo ahí pensando en todas las cosas que él le dijo, no era capaz de hacer esto, no era capaz de decirle a los ninjas todo por lo que había pasado años atrás y por lo que tenía que pasar ahora.

-¿Y bien? -le pregunto Ronan queriendo saber si consiguió lo que quería.

-No -contesto murmuradamente.

De pronto oyó un ruido que le despertó, miro a su lado notando que Zairus estaba delante suyo golpeteando la ventanilla, la bajo y entonces él le dijo:

-¿Tenéis la localización de la guarida de Zimmer? -le pregunto.

-Si, la tenemos -le confirmo.

-Iré con vosotros, pero con la condición de que si encontramos a Zimmer, quiero tener un momento a solas con él para poder decirle unas cuantas cosas -acoto dejando que iría con ellos a cambio de ponerles unas condiciones para que las tuvieran en cuenta.

-De acuerdo -acepto sin rechistarle nada.

Giro y se metió por el otro lado, los ninjas le ayudaron a meterse dentro, se incorporo y de ahí se sentó en un costado del vehículo, se alivio pero volvió a quedarse con una cara como de sentirse que estaba cometiendo un error, los ninjas le miraron y no sabían que pensar, tenían a uno de los miembros del equipo que habían intentado de matarles anteriormente.

-Ahora si -se dijo y entonces volvió a acelerar marchándose de la zona.

Fueron avanzando lentamente mientras el soldado encargado de la operación se les quedaba observando detenidamente, Dutson se junto con él a su lado teniendo una cara rígida como de no importarle que aquellos ninjas se marcharan.

-¿Esta seguro de que quiere que se marchen? -le pregunto cuestionandose su decisión de dejar que los ninjas abandonasen la zona antes de que viniera el otro equipo.

-Y si, si algo pueden conseguir esos ninjas, es lo imposible, y lo imposible harán en cuanto se encuentren con Zimmer -comento expresamente Dutson, confiaba en que aquellos ninjas encontrarían a Zimmer y le harían pagar por todos sus crímenes.

El soldado frunció el ceño extrañado al no saber que pensar de todo esto, podía entender que fueran capaces de vencer a Zimmer, pero quien se aseguraría de que a ellos no les pasaría nada.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

Rebecca abrió lentamente los ojos, lo veía todo borroso, como si estuviese metido en agua, se le aclaro poco a poco la vista hasta que al final vio lo que tenía delante, veía un techo, un techo con una bombilla fosforescente rectangular, se giro y observo que estaba tirada encima de una cama tan enorme que ocupaba todo un extremo de la habitación, miro a su alrededor y la toda la habitación estaba completamente amueblaba y tenía un aspecto tradicional, como si estuviese en un hotel de lujo reposando en una cama de matrimonio, Rebecca se sintió tan extrañada por lo que estaba pasando que decidió levantarse para averiguar donde se encontraba, se levanto y vio que había mas muebles aparte de la cama, había un armario, un escritorio con cajones, y encima unos cuantos almohadones redondos que estaban tirados sobre el suelo, abrió el armario y vio que había un montón de trajes colocados con sus perchas.

-¿Pero que es esto? -agarro uno de los trajes y vio que se trataba de un tipo de traje bastante caro, aquello la dejo aún mas extrañada todavía.

Lo dejo donde estaba y se puso a mirar en los cajones que había debajo, en todos ellos había un montón de ropa interior y otras prendas de ropa, al ver todo eso le dio muy malas sensaciones y decidido cerrar el cajón enseguida para no seguir viéndolo mas.

Miro en los cajones del escritorio, los abrió y ningúno tenía, pero en uno de los que estaban mas abajo, vio que había algo, una foto blanca, la cogío y la miro por el otro lado, se quedo aterrorizada al reconocer de que se trataba esa foto, era la foto de ella cuando estaba joven y estaba trabajando con Zimmer y Robert en sus primeros días como ayudante.

- _¿Me lo habrá puesto aquí apropósito? -_ se cuestiono pensativamente Rebecca al asumir que todo esto era algo perpetrado por Zimmer, pero no entendía porque.

Cerro el cajón con la rodilla y luego se quedo mirando la foto como intentando de entender el verdadero motivo por el cual se encontraba esa fotografía ahí, hacía años que la veía, y ahora que la tenía delante, lo único que lograba era darle algo de miedo.

-Hola Rebecca -alguien le saludo.

Se giro y observo que Zimmer estaba delante suyo, abrió la puerta y se quedo ahí enfrente.

-Zimmer -se quedo atónita al verle.

Dio varios pasos adelante y se quedo delante de ella mirándole con una cara entusiasta.

-¿Que quieres? -le pregunto asumiendo que había venido aquí por algún motivo en especial.

-Nada, simplemente vengo a saludarte, eso es todo -le paso un dedo por la cara.

Rebecca miraba como le tocaba y no le gustaba lo que hacía, entendía lo que quería hacerle y no lo iba a conseguir, se aparto haciendo que Zimmer se decepcionase al ver su reacción.

-¿Que es esto? -le enseño la carta que encontró escondida.

-Es un regalo, para ti.

-¿Un regalo?

-Así es, quería que tuvieras algo que te hiciera acordarte a Robert, y a mi -se puso a su lado mirando fijamente la foto-, en ese tiempo éramos tan jóvenes, y tu tan guapa.

Sentía el aire que le lanzaba Zimmer a la cara, eso le gustaba mucho menos, no podía estar a su lado, le repugnaba por todas las cosas que había hecho, se aparto de él y se quedo a un lado mirándole estremecida al sospechar de sus intenciones.

-¿Que es todo esto? -le señalo la habitación entera.

-¿Que? ¿No te gusta? Lo he construido para ti.

-Deja de seguir diciendo eso.

-¿Él que? ¿No quieres saber cuanto te me importas?

-A ti esto te importa un comino, yo no te intereso, tu solamente quieres tener la fantasía que tenías antes cuando éramos jóvenes, pero eso ya paso, yo jamas podría quererte, así que suéltame y devuélveme con mi hijo -le recrimino aclarándole el verdadero motivo por el que estaba tan obsesionada con ella, esto no era amor, era un capricho que tenía desde siempre.

-Sabes muy bien que no puedo hacer eso Rebecca.

-¿Porque no? -le reprocho harta de ver que no le daba ninguna respuesta.

-Me temo que ahora estamos en un lugar en el que es mejor que no salgas.

-¿Que? ¿Que quiere decir eso?

Zimmer paso por delante de ella y se coloco de frente contra la puerta de entrada.

-Ven, quiero enseñarte algo -le extendió la mano para que se la cogiera.

Miraba esa mano y sospechaba de lo que pudiera hacerle, no tenía ganas de cogérsela.

-¿Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí? Estarás mas comoda.

-Prefiero descubrir tu escondrijo secreto que quedarme encerrada en una habitación surrealista -reprimió discrepando de la idea de quedarse ahí alojada, se acerco hacía él y le dijo-: ¿A que viene este tono de habitación tan tradicional? ¿Cual es la idea aquí?

-Lo construí para ti, las demás habitaciones no tienen muy buen aspecto -aclaro demostrando que lo diseño para ella por pura modestia.

-Pues espero no encontrarme algo con tu aspecto -rechisto insistentemente y se puso de frente como para que él la acompañase y la guiase.

Zimmer se rió y entonces cerro la puerta por detrás suyo, luego se puso a guiarla por el lugar.

La hizo recorrer todo un estrecho pasillo repleto de puertas que asumían ser habitaciones para todos los jóvenes científicos que vivían ahí, eran plateadas y en todas ellas había un numero pintado de color blanco, como si todas las habitaciones tuvieran un orden estricto. Mas adelante una de las puertas se abrió, salió un joven de piel morena que estaba cepillandose los dientes, se giro y dijo:

-Señor -le saludo cordialmente Zimmer.

Le devolvió el saludo meneando la cabeza, luego el joven se marcho mientras continuaba lavándose los dientes con aquel cepillo, Rebecca le miraba y no podía creerse que aquel joven le saludase a Zimmer con total tranquilidad, y lo mas raro de todo es que encima parecía que vivía aquí, como si fuese un inquilino en una casa militar para jóvenes superdotados.

Continuaron adelante hasta llegar al final del pasillo donde se encontraba una puerta ovalada dividida en cinco hojas, Zimmer se acerco y entonces la puerta se abrió, se dividieron las hojas metiendose dentro del borde principal, Rebecca miraba asombrada los diseños que tenía aquella puerta, era muy futurista para ella. Pasaron al otro lado y se encontraron con una sala amplia donde había todo un grupo de personas que iban merodeando de un lado para otro, adelante había un panel repleto de botones por donde se encontraba otro grupo de jóvenes que iban tecleando los monitores que tenía el panel encima, arriba, había una pantalla gigante ovalada que iba mostrando un mapa de color rojo de toda Ninjago City, al lado había un recuadro lleno de dígitos que iban cambiando a cada segundo que alguien hacía algo en los monitores.

-¿Te gusta? -le pregunto Zimmer apoyando su mano encima de su hombro.

-Rebecca estaba tan absorta al ver eso que se olvido de que Zimmer le agarraba, eso ahora le daba igual, lo única que le interesaba era entender todas las funciones que tenía aquel ordenador gigante que tenía delante, todo para ella estaba bastante modernizado, tanto que hacía que sintiera algo de envidia hacía él, había conseguido construir todas las cosas que ella siempre había soñado querer ver algún dia, y ahora lo tenía delante.

-¿Pero que es todo esto? -se cuestiono intentando de asimilar el lugar.

-Esto, es mi cuartel general.

-¿Cuartel general?

-Así es, aquí he estado monitorizando todo lo que sucede en Ninjago City, desde cualquier ataque a cualquier evento que suceda en Ciudad Central, no hay nada que se me escape.

-Gracias a esto has podido destruir todos los centros que a ti no te han gustado, ¿verdad?

-Solamente aquellos que empeoraban las cosas.

Aquello hizo que Rebecca volviera en si al ver que Zimmer ya no se responsabilizaba de nuevo por sus actos, se puso delante de él y le dijo:

-¿Y que sucede con la gente a la que has matado? ¿Lo hiciste con esto?

-No, yo simplemente hice mi trabajo, los demás hicieron el resto.

-Los demás -se rió entre dientes.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Dices que los demás hicieron tu trabajo, pero tu fuiste la mente maestra que les ordeno que se mataran entre si, tu eres el ganadero, y ellas son tus ovejas, les obligaste a tirarse del acantilado -le recrimino aclarándole que en realidad él tenía la culpa de todas esas muertes, y nadie mas.

-Se sacrificaron por un bien mayor.

-¿Un bien mayor? ¿Cual? ¿El de construir un mundo a tu imagen y semejanza?

-El mundo esta enfermo, y yo soy la cura.

Rebecca se rió a carcajadas, se dio la vuelta mientras continuaba riéndose con la boca tapada, se aguanto mas la risa, asintió poco complacida y entonces le dijo:

-Hablas como un dictador.

-Puede que lo haga, pero tienes que entender que lo hago por todos nosotros.

-¿Quienes son todos?

Se acerco poniendose delante de Rebecca apoyando de nuevo su mano encima de su hombro.

-Todos los jóvenes que hay aquí, desean ver un mundo mejor, están hartos del mundo que tienen ahí afuera, no quieren salir y encontrarse con un lugar en el que nadie les diga como tienen que hacer las cosas, yo puedo darles ese mundo, si tu me ayudas.

-¿Que si yo te ayudo?

-¿Porque crees que te he traído aquí en realidad? ¿No pensaras que en realidad te he traído solamente para recluirte verdad? Eres mi invitada, tienes todo el derecho a sentirte como estas.

Rebecca quería aguantarse las ganas de no explotar porque ya no sabía que hacer, las cosas que le estaba contando Zimmer le hacía debatirse sobre donde iba a acabar todo esto, quería volver con Zane, con los demás, pero él no se lo iba a permitir, sabía que de algúna forma ellos volverían y la encontrarían, tenía que darles algo de tiempo, o por lo menos conseguir la forma de mandarles a los ninjas una señal para que supieran que estaba bien, eso mismo iba a hacer.

Se giro y miro fijamente a Zimmer con una mirada entusiasta.

-¿Que sucederá si te ayudo?

-Haré que le pidas a los chicos que te traigan todas las cosas que tu quieras, comida, ropa, cualquier cosa que tu desees, pero nada de salir al exterior, ¿entendido? -le concreto todas las cosas que podía hacer en la base, pero justamente no podía hacer la única cosa que mas deseaba ahora.

Con eso ya dejaba claro que por algúna razón no quería que saliera, no porque tuviera miedo de que se escapara, sino porque no quería que viera algo que seguramente ocultaba.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Cualquier cosa.

-Quiero que esos almohadones que hay en esa habitación se vayan, no me gustan.

-De acuerdo, les pediré a los demás que vayan a la habitación para que te las quiten.

-Y algo para leer, y una lampara, no me gustar estar en la oscuridad.

-Lo tendrás, cuando tu quieras.

-Y también quiero algún pájaro, no vivo, pero algo de un pájaro.

-Veré si encuentro algo por ahí.

-Bien -afirmo aliviada, se acordo de que echaba de menos a su cuervo, se quedo en la zona minera, ahora seguramente Zane lo mantendría a salvo hasta que él la encontrase.

-Señor -le llamo alguien.

Se giro observando que Cryptor estaba a unos metros al otro lado.

-Esta todo listo.

-¿Los demás están ahí?

-Si, están los tres señor.

-De acuerdo, diles que vengo dentro de un par de minutos.

-Muy bien señor -confirmo Cryptor y se giro marchándose por donde vino.

-¿Que esta listo? -le pregunto viendo que parecía tener algo preparado.

-Digamos que algo que te va a gustar mucho -dijo en un tono no muy confiado.

La agarro del hombro para acompañarla, Rebecca no se sentía muy a gusto con esta situación, no sabía muy bien lo que le iba a enseñar, pero era evidente que por la forma en que se lo explicaba Zimmer, se sentía que era algo de lo que seguramente se iba a arrepentir de ver.

La llevo hacía otra sala que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, había otra puerta ovalada, se abrió y ambos pasaron al otro lado, era una habitación circular repleta de mesas con herramientas, al frente se encontraba el equipo formado por Clarissa, Paxton 2.0. Cryptor y el agente Cavallan, se giraron mirando hacía Zimmer y asintiendo con unas expresiones serias y conformes.

-¿Que es todo esto? -le pregunto intentando de entender el motivo por el que se encontraba aquí.

-Aquí es donde he estado perfeccionando la herramienta que lo cambiara todo, y ahí tenemos la llave para hacerlo -señalo Zimmer hacía el frente.

Los demás se apartaron hacía un lado y se mostró la tarjeta que tenía Zane en la frente, estaba levitando en medio de una mesa de la cual se encontraba un especie de láser de plasma que la mantenía a flote, iba girando sobre su propio jefe, Rebecca lo miro fijamente y supo entender entonces de que se trataba, su arma predilecta.

-¿Has venido aquí a contarme tu plan?

-Oh, no solo eso, he venido a que me ayudes a perfeccionar esa tarjeta -admitió.

-¿Que? -chillo sorprendida.

-Veras: la autentica tarjeta que contenía Zane Julien fue destruida cuando sacrifico su cuerpo, pero como después se reconstruyo con nuevas piezas, tengo mis dudas acerca de si esa tarjeta volverá a funcionar como tendría que haber funcionado antes, así que por eso mismo quiero que me ayudes a reconstruirla de cero, pero hacíendola mucho mejor.

-¿Mejor como?

-Lo suficiente como para que mi herramienta funcioné al máximo rendimiento.

-¿No querrás decir tu arma del Juicio Final? -le recrimino indirectamente.

-Puede que lo sea, pero al menos, me asegurare de que al menos la persona que la construyo no cometió el error de engañarme, así que no me parece mala idea usar a la única mujer que amo.

Todo se le revelo de golpe, ahora entendió lo que pretendía hacer él con ella.

-¿Por eso mismo me has traído aquí verdad? Para obligarme a hacer que justamente lo que tu siempre has querido hacer, ¿pero porque?

-Porque esto es personal, y cuando es personal, todo tiene que ser siempre en grupo, tu siempre serás la persona mas importante para mi, y no iba a dejarte atrás de ningúna manera -se le acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello para que viera lo mucho que la apreciaba-. Ahora tu y yo terminaremos lo que Robert empezo, pero esta vez, no dejare que nadie lo estropee, solos tu y yo, contra el mundo, una vez mas.

Rebecca miraba esa tarjeta y lo único que veía en eso era una horrible herramienta para construir un arma de destrucción masiva, no era capaz de hacer lo que él quería que hiciera, pero si había una remota posibilidad de que Zane le rescatase, entonces tenía que aprovechar este tiempo para distraer a Zimmer hacíendole creer que haría todo lo que él le dijese.

Hasta ahora, estaba sola.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

PROXIMO CAPITULO: UN RESCATE FRIO

TODAVÍA HAY MAS DE NINJAGO


	2. 2·Un rescate frio

CODE: DECISION PARTE 4

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

En el episodio anterior:

Los Guerreros del Mañana y el resto de todos los equipos consiguen salir de la Fortaleza, Odd rescata a Aelita del sociopata violador de Remi, Ulrich y Yumi se quedan para vencer a William y a Sissi del cual por fin de una vez por todas los acaban matando y esta vez asegurandose de que nunca mas vuelvan a hacer daño a la gente.

Deckard se resigna de sus obligaciones y decide volver con Decisión para dejarle bien claro que ya no piensa seguir obedeciéndola ya que para él lo único que ha hecho ha sido matar a toda la gente que necesitaba para crear su mundo perfecto, pero eso acaba haciendo que la propia inteligencia le transmita parte de su energía convirtiéndolo así en un esclavo medio humano medio ser digital.

El equipo de Romitz consigue salir pero acaban perdiendo a Orson, Soto y a Norbert del cual se sacrifica valientemente por ellos, Herb se une a Kroll del cual este tiene su propio plan de crear un ejercito parecido al de Deckard solo que peor, Yolanda acaba siendo herida gravemente provocando que no puedan salvarla y se acabe muriendo pero sin antes decirle a Hopper el autentico plan de Decisión para destruir el mundo y hacerlo a su propia imagen.

Y lo peor de todo es que encima Decisión se lleva la Fortaleza consigo haciendo que esta quede flotando en el aire y se mueva dirigiendose hacía una localización desconocida que podría acontecer a algo mucho peor.

¿Podrán los Guerreros del Mañana destruir a Decisión de una vez por todas o se ira todo al carajo como ha pasado hasta ahora? Averigüemoslo ahora mismo.

CAPITULO 9: POR UN MUNDO MEJOR PARTE 1

PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA SERIE

En un enorme cráter se hallan los restos de todo un montón de chatarra desperdigada por doquier, hay trozos de metal y varios cadaveres esparcidos a cada lado, algo piso encima de uno y entonces lo levanto con unos enormes manos, era Jim, levanto el cadaver y se quedo mirándolo, era un guardia todo ensangrentado por los hombros, lo habían mordido, y tenía un disparo en la cabeza, lo habían rematado para impedir que se convirtiese en un infectado mas, Jim esbozo un gemido de disgusto y entonces lo tiro como si fuese un muñeco de trapo.

Había encontrado el cráter donde antes había estado la Fortaleza, no quedaba nada excepto los restos de las Torres de Control que habían en los costados, se habían derrumbado sobre el cráter dejando todo una montaña de restos inservibles. Sus infectados iban agarrando todos los restos de los guardias muertos pero a ningúno les gustaban, todos estaban crudos ya que habían muerto en menos de 24 horas y para ellos no les servían, iban tirando los restos como si fuese un montón de basura inútil, lo dejaron estar y siguieron buscando todo el cráter.

Jim miro atentamente el cráter intentando de asimilar lo que había pasado, hubo algo enorme y algo no estaba, pero no entendía que era, miro hacía arriba, frunció el ceño ya que el sol le daba en la cara, era agridulce estar viéndolo con ese tono todo caluroso pero no veía lo que le interesaba, lo tenía claro, Samantha y los suyos habían estado aquí de algúna manera y ahora no estaban, pero sabía que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para seguir encontrándoles.

Su mas leal infectado se le acerco haciendo gemidos como de estar reprochándole.

-Ya lo se, han estado aquí, se que han estado aquí -espeto justificando que entendía de lo que le estaba hablando, gimió pensativo al no saber que hacer.

Salió del cráter al no tener nada útil que encontrar, sus infectados hicieron lo mismo poniendose delante de él como queriendo saber que iban a hacer ahora que no habían encontrado lo que querían, Jim se giro poniendose delante de ellos con una expresión autoritaria, luego dijo:

-Amigos muertos míos, hemos llegado al final de nuestro viaje, pero ese viaje no termina hasta que encontremos a esa chica y sus amigos, ellos creen que se han escapado y que están a salvo, pero no no es así, no saben que estamos aquí, yo pienso encontrarles, y les hará saber de lo que es bueno, pero esta vez, me asegurare de que esa chica, Samantha Knight, sufra mucho mas que el resto, y nadie la va a tocar, ¿entendido? -argumento estrictamente Jim dejando claro que solamente él se iba a ocupar de la chica Knight y nadie mas.

Todos los infectados gimieron estando de acuerdo.

-Encontradles, y no paréis por el camino porque ya estoy harto de veros viendo el perder el tiempo -ordeno señalándoles con ambas manos por detrás que avanzasen.

Los muertos gimieron con mas fuerza que antes y entonces marcharon corriendo pasando por delante de Jim, se giro observando como sus infectados marchaban como locos, era como si no quisiesen que no se les escapase nada.

-Voy a por ti Samantha, voy a asegurarme de que sufras por haberte escapado de mi, nadie se escapa de Jim Morales, nadie -murmuro decretando que estaba mas que decidido que nunca a impedir que Sam no se le volviese a escapar otra vez.

··

Todo el campamento se quedo en un mutuo silencio, todos estaban reunidos en una parte desierta donde apenas habían tiendas de campaña o cualquier otra cosa a los alrededores, habían decidido usar esa área vacía para enterrar el cuerpo de Yolanda, habían enterrado su cuerpo con total honor y la enterraron, pusieron una lapida con su nombre y todos se reunieron alrededor de la tumba mientras un agente Anti-Juicio iba tocando con una gaita para rememorar a Yolanda, no tenía nada que ver con la situación, pero al menos era agradable tener un tono que la honrase como era.

Los Guerreros se habían juntado con el equipo de Romitz, el de Nebula y el de los Anti-Juicios que habían ayudado a enterrarla, pero lo mas inusual de todo es que encima Hopper no estaba, se había ido a hablar con la Jefa para avisarle de lo que le había contado ella sobre el plan de Decisión, estaba tan desesperado por eso que había olvidado lo mas importante de todo, despedirse de una de las pocas personas con quien mejor pudo confiar cuando mas lo necesitaba.

Jeremy miraba atentamente la tumba, se sentía despreocupado y desinteresado por este funeral, mirar eso hacía que le recordase el momento en que habían enterrado el cuerpo de la madre de Gus, aquel viejo que vivía con su hija en aquella casa protegida, habían pasado unos cuantos meses de eso y en todo este tiempo nunca sabía si seguían vivos o no tras la ultima vez que les vieron, pero asumía que estarían bien por el momento, había un montón de personas que echaba de menos, pero por algúna razón no echaba de menos a Yolanda, apenas la conocía, aunque Aelita si, se había disculpado con ella por pensar que era tan mala persona como Deckard, pero se equivoco y se disculpo de corazón, se sentía mal por haberla perdido, estaba tan entristecida que dejo que apoyase su cabeza encima de su hombro para que la consolase, no le importaba que lo hiciese, le gustaba ya que eso hacía que tuviese una mejor conexión con ella, pero ahora no se sentía muy conectado, fallaba algo y sabía muy bien de que se trataba, se sentía culpable por no haberla protegido cuando debería haber hecho, y encima Odd lo hace, el amigo que se ha pasado halagandola y hacíendose el sarcástico con ella desde que la vio en aquel video, no creía para nada que ella se quedase con Odd ya que ahora él había encontrado a Samantha, pero después de lo que le dijo Hopper antes, sentía que esta vez iba a tener que estar mas preparado para impedir que no le sucediese nada.

El hombre dejo tocar la gaita, se acerco Titus poniendose delante de la lapida y entonces dijo:

-Ahora desea tener unas palabras, la señorita Clara Mullen, que quiere decir algo importante -aviso y entonces dejo que Clara se pusiese en el mismo lugar donde estaba él.

Saco una pequeña nota que tenía escondida en el bolsillo, la abrió y entonces se puso a decir:

-Hola Yolanda, se que no te conozco muy bien, y se que jamas hemos llegado a conectar al igual que como has hecho con el resto, nunca supe si tuviste una vida tranquila o una vida monótona, pero se que al menos fuiste feliz en algún tiempo anterior a este, de cuando se vivía mejor que antes, lamento que hayamos tenido que conocernos de toda forma, pero hay muchos que se han conocido, así que podemos estarnos orgullosos de esto.

Aquella ultima mención hizo que Yumi se percatase de que tenía razón en eso, si no fuese por este apocalipsis, no habría conocido a alguien como Ulrich, se giro y lo miro teniéndolo a su lado, se encontraba rígido como si no sintiese indiferente al oír todo esto, no sabía si había entendido lo que dijo pero podía hacerse a la idea de que se sentía orgulloso también, le toco la mano y eso hizo que él se la agarrase, ambos sintieron un tacto agridulce del uno y del otro, Ulrich se giro mirando hacía otro lado, miro hacía la cabeza de William que se encontraba enganchada del cuello a un poste de una cesta de basquet que habían dejado cerca del final del campamento para que todo el mundo lo mirase y supiese muy bien quien era el enemigo, lo habían dejado en un buen lugar, Ulrich se sentía orgulloso de haberlo dejado ahí, pero seguía sin sentirse orgulloso por haberle matado tras haber tenido esa ultima discusión con él que le dejo en mal lugar.

-Estamos a salvo en este lugar, tenemos amigos que nos van a ayudar a detener esta guerra de una vez por todas, y cuando todo eso suceda, nos aseguraremos de crear un mundo mucho mejor, un mundo en donde no volvamos a sentir miedo de la gente, de lo que hay ahí fuera, o de pensar que algo nos atrapara y nos convertirá en aquello que mas tememos, no quiero eso mas, no quiero volver a tener miedo -empezo a subir de tono, se estaba enfadando-, no quiero tener miedo de pensar que has muerto por culpa de ese cabron de Herb, que te disparo por detrás, porque pienso encontrarle, y le matare, le haré algo mucho peor que él, para que así sepa lo que se siente perder a alguien cuando intentan salvarte la vida. Adiós Yolanda, y que te mejores con los tuyos.

Cerro la nota y se puso a llorar desconsolada ya que todo eso que había dicho la había sentirse mucho mas afectada que antes, Tekla estaba viendo como se ponía y decidió ayudarla, la abrazo fuertemente, le puso su cara contra su cuerpo mientras se oía como lloraba con total tristeza.

Todos se sintieron mal por eso ya que demostraba que a pesar de que habían perdido a alguien con quien apenas tenían algúna conexión, se sentía como si la hubiesen querido mas de la cuenta.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos estar -le propuso Nebula a Titus.

-Si -acepto coincidiendo con él-. Vamonos chicos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Todos aceptaron amargamente pero no porque él les dijese que se marchasen, sino porque era cierto, ya no podían seguir hacíendole nada mas, ella ya había muerto, se alejaron y volvieron al centro del campamento donde todo el mundo continuaba trabajando amontonando armas y comida para todo el resto, mientras andaban, Jeremy sintió la necesidad de hablar con Hopper ya que después de ver que no estaba, necesitaba entender porque no estaba en el funeral ya que Hopper la conocía tan bien como Aelita y los demás de la Fortaleza, se dirigió hacía Aelita y le dijo:

-¿Donde esta tu padre? -le pregunto furtivamente.

··

Jeremy llego a la tienda de campaña que había a unos metros mas adelante de todo el centro del campamento, entro con facilidad y ahí observo a Hopper entablando con la Jefa y el resto de sus hombres al mando, estaban delante de una mesa observando un mapa enorme, Hopper le iba indicando varias cosas pero con un ritmo acelerado, era como si quisiera avisarle de todo lo que sabía sin olvidar nada ya que ahora estaba terriblemente desesperado por hacerles saber.

-...la cosa seguirá avanzando hasta posiblemente, unos días mas como mucho, después se tendrá que colocar en un lugar especifico y ahí hará lo suyo -relato nerviosamente Hopper yendo de un lado para otro para señalar todas las partes del mapa que tenían que tener claro.

-¿Y es verdad eso que le dijo? ¿Seguro que no la estaba mintiendo? -critico expresamente la Jefa.

-Odiaba a Deckard y a Decisión y se estaba muriendo, es imposible que me haya mentido -confirmo convencidamente Hopper de lo que les estaba contando.

-Señor Hopper -le aviso interrumpiéndole.

-Jeremy -se percato de él, lo miro sorprendido de encontrarle ahí.

-Podemos hablar un momento -le pidió con tono soez.

-Estoy ocupado con esto, dame unos minutos y ya terminare -discrepo rotundamente.

-¡Ahora! -protesto negándose a dejar que siguiese con ellos.

Al ver esa reacción supo ver bien que algo malo estaba pasando, no podía decirle que no, era el novio de su hija y tenía que ayudarle en lo que sea, se acomodo el pantalón subiéndoselo un metro mas y entonces dirigió una mirada poco apacible hacía la Jefa.

-¿Me disculpáis un momento? -pidió expresamente, le dejaron y entonces él se marcho con Jeremy.

Doblaron por la esquina casi apunto de salir de la tienda de campaña cuando entonces él le cogío de los hombros y lo empujo contra la columna que tenía delante, Hopper se asusto por esa reacción.

-¿Donde cojones estabas? -le recrimino soberanamente.

-¿De que me estas hablando? ¿A que viene este ataque por el amor de Dios? -se cuestiono terriblemente sorprendido por su salvaje reacción, le quito las manos de encima pero él se las volvió a poner para impedir que no se moviese del sitio.

-No has estado en el funeral, todos hemos estado en el funeral, excepto tu, ¿porque?

-Porque no podía, tenía que hacerles saber lo que me dijo Yolanda.

-¿Y no podías haberlo hecho en otro momento? ¿Eh? -puso una expresión enfurismada como de estar acusándole de estar compartiendo algo con gente que no debía confiar.

-Jeremy, por favor, mira, te respeto, te respeto por todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora, me has traído a Aelita sano y salvo y eso ya me es mucho pedir, pero tienes que entender que no estas siendo tu en este momento, se que estas enfadado por lo que ha pasado, pero yo no tengo la culpa, lo siento si te he ofendido, pero tienes que entender que ahora tenemos algo mas urgente entre manos -se sincero razonando con él para que entendiese que se equivocaba con lo que pensaba.

Jeremy quería seguir criticándole pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, estaba atacando al único hombre que mas respetaba en el mundo ademas de su padre por ningún motivo, lo soltó pero se sintió tan culpable que se quedo con la cabeza baja de lo avergonzado que estaba.

-¿Que es lo que estoy haciendo? -se cuestiono murmuradamente, estaba tan estremecido por la forma en que se comportaba que no sabía como asimilarlo.

Hopper lo miraba fijamente y supo entender muy bien lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-Yo tenía esa sensación antes, cuando tenía tu edad, me enfade con mi padre una vez porque no me había metido en la universidad que yo quería estar, yo quería licenciarme en Harvard, y me la negaron, y culpe a mi padre por pensar que fue culpa suya cuando en realidad fue todo lo contrario, se no porque lo hice, pero siempre me he arrepentido de ese momento -le explicó razonando con él para que viese que no era una gran molestia que estuviese mosqueado de esa manera.

-Pero al final fuiste a Oxford -añadió Jeremy.

-Lo se, y me sirvió de mucho, pero la disputa estupida que tuve con mi padre me afecto de por vida, y cuando se murió, apenas pude perdonarle, y he estado así desde hace mucho tiempo, desde ese instante he estado intentando de protegerla a ella, de impedir que no le sucediese nada malo, pero ahora me parece que ella puede cuidarse por su propia cuenta, y ha sido un poco gracias a tu ayuda, tu recibiste su mensaje, y tu mas que nadie hiciste el trabajo de buscarla cuando nadie mas lo podría haber hecho, te lo agradezco Jeremy, te lo agradezco completamente.

Sonrío entusiasmado por eso ya que veía que por primera vez alguien le ayudaba a superar sus miedos y sus dudas sobre su persona, se había pasado tanto tiempo teniendo miedo de su persona que nunca antes había entendido adonde iba a ir a parar, pero ahora que Hopper le había hecho entender que no había nada malo en ello, se sentía menos culpable de lo que ya estaba.

-Si quieres, podemos estar afuera un rato, hablando del tema -le propuso como para que al menos tuviesen un estrecho momento con él para así conocerle mejor.

-Me encantaría, pero antes tengo que hablar con los chicos sobre una cosa.

-De acuerdo, ve con ellos, yo estaré aquí -le permitió que se fuera sin ningún problema.

-Al menos prométeme de que iras a ver la tumba de Yolanda para despedirme de ella.

-Ya lo hice, en el momento en que ella cerro los ojos y se le fue el pulso -indico metafóricamente.

Ahí pudo entender que verdaderamente Hopper se tomaba la muerte de Yolanda en serio, y mucho mas que la de los demás ya que eso ultimo que le dijo le afecto bastante.

-Ve -le insistió queriendo que se marchase antes de cambiar de opinión.

Jeremy acepto meneando la mirada y entonces se marcho de la tienda, Hopper asintió complacido por aquel chico ya que sentía grandes esperanzas para él, era posiblemente uno de los mejores chicos vivos que aún quedaban en este mundo, era una suerte que estuviese ahí con ellos, pero toda esa suerte iba a acabarse pronto según lo que sabía del plan de Decisión.

-Señor Hopper, ¿se encuentra ahí? -se oyó la voz de la Jefa desde el otro esperándole.

-Si, ahí voy -aviso dispuesto a irse pero se quedo detenido un momento, se dio cuenta de que pronto tendrían que avisarles a todos de lo que iba a pasar, y una vez que se enterasen de que estaban en un verdadero peligro, la cosa iba a ponerse peor que antes.

··

Los Guerreros y sus otros amigos se habían reunido en una parte del campamento que actuaba como comedor ya que estaba repleto de sillas y mesas por donde cualquiera podría ponerse a descansar o para comer en cualquier ocasión, se pasaron como media hora explicando al grupo de Sam y a los otros dos hermanos lo que les había pasado durante todo el viaje, ¿que habían hecho? ¿Como lograron enfrentarse a tantos monstruos? ¿O como consiguieron quitarse de encima a Deckard de una vez por todas? Hasta ahí lo tenían todo fácil.

-¿Y decís que verdaderamente estuvisteis semanas encerrados en ese lugar sin saber nada del uno y del otro? -pregunto Angela queriendo corroborar la ultima mención que dijeron.

-Bueno, todos ellos estuvieron encerrados durante semanas en esas celdas y oscuras celdas, yo en cambio estuve en la enfermería porque me dispararon en el hombro y se quedaron ayudándome a recuperarme -aclaro Ulrich señalando que no todos pasaron por lo mismo como parecía.

-¿Entonces tuviste suerte? -objetó Martin pensando que acabo sufriendo algo bueno.

-Que te disparen por detrás no fue un acto de suerte, yo estaba apunto de matar a ese hijo de puta de William cuando me dispararon, sino fuese por eso quizás ese tío de ahí no estaría con la cabeza enganchada en ese palo ahora mismo -indico señalando que ese acto de mala suerte pudo haber cambiado radicalmente en ese momento, la cabeza de William continuaba donde estaba.

-¿Lo conocíais? -pregunto Samantha que se encontraba sentada en una butaca al lado de Odd.

-Yo si, y demasiado bien -espeto amargamente Yumi.

Ahí ella pudo entender que algo había pasado con él y no había sido nada agradable.

-¿Que te hizo? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

-Digamos que mas bien que lo que le hizo a los demás fue mucho peor.

-Descubrimos que tenía a cinco niñas encerrados en una especie de sótano, las tenía ahí como reproductoras para que cuando llegase su momento de acabar con su virginidad, él pudiese usarlas para poder tener hijos y así seguir reproduciendo la especie -añadió seriamente Odd.

-Joder -exclamo estupefacto Sayid que se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo junto con su compañero Matthias, ambos habían escuchado atentamente toda la historia.

-¿Y donde están ahora ellas? -pregunto Slevin intrigado.

-Las perdimos, la chica que actuaba como jefa nos robo un arma y la uso para matar a sus propias amigas para impedir que fuesen capturadas por William, luego ella se suicido, ambos no lo pudimos prever, las tuvimos que dejar en aquella biblioteca que luego hicimos arder hasta los cimientos -aclaro Ulrich señalando que no acabo bien el asunto.

-Pobrecillas -se entristeció Samantha al oír esa historia, le dio tanta tristeza que apoyo su cabeza encima del hombro de Odd para que la consolase, le fue dando palmadas en la espalda.

-Después de eso nos largamos pitando de ahí pero William y sus amigos se pusieron a perseguirnos con sus vehículos que parecían salidos de un videojuego, acabamos con todos de una, luego nos encontramos con él y le pedimos que volviese con los suyos, cosa que hizo después de matar a sus amigos para poder sobrevivir por su propia cuenta -prosiguió Yumi acordándose perfectamente de como acabo la cosa, vencieron pero dejaron que siguiese vivo.

-¿No lo matasteis? -pregunto Matthias.

-Y no, en ese momento no teníamos ningún motivo para hacerlo, jamas creíamos que nos acabaría siguiendo hasta Fort Duxxon donde ahí si que se puso a liarla parda peor que antes -objetó Odd señalando que habían cometido un error sin que se diesen cuenta.

-Y lo peor de todo es que yo estuve ahí para ver como lo hacía -añadió expresamente Aelita, todavía sentía nauseas por el bochorno que había tenido aquel dia en la base.

Todos se sintieron tan mal por acordarse de eso que ahora tenían esa especie de duda como de querer saber que habría pasado si hubiesen hecho algo distinto aquel dia, si lo hubiesen matado o hubiesen dejado que se marchara por donde vino, en cualquier caso todo siempre acababa con muerte en algúna parte, perdieron a tantos buenos por nada del mundo.

-Yo en mis tiempos habría agarrado a un cabron como ese y le habría hecho beberse su propio pis para que viese lo que se sentía tener cojones para hacerle eso a alguien tan débil -comento Lorry dando una malograda opinión al respecto sobre lo que habría hecho en esa situación.

-¿Te acuerdas de ese novato al que se pensaban que le iban a hacer beber sangre infectada? -le pregunto Odd hacíendole acordar algo chistoso.

-Me acuerdo bien de eso, había fallado su prueba de entrenamiento y como castigo por no hacer las cosas bien le hicimos el cuento de que tenía que beber sangre infectada de infectados para que se supiese lo que pasaría si se encontraba solo y no tendría nada con lo que defenderse de un infectado -prosiguió Ulrich acordándose bastante bien de como era la tontería en la que estaban metidos, ambos se rieron ya que no podían evitar acordarse de ese momento.

-¿De veras le hicisteis eso? -critico Aelita sin creerse como habían asustado a ese novato.

-Si, así es, todos estuvimos ahí -aclaro Samantha justificando que verdaderamente lo hicieron.

-Le agarramos de la cara para impedir que escupiese la sustancia y en cuanto se la bebió, se quedo con ganas de querer vomitarlo porque pensaba que eso haría que no le circulase en la sangre.

-Pero resultaba que no era sangre infectada.

-¿Que era entonces? -pregunto Angela.

-Zumo de ciruelas mezclado con vino -aclaro Lorry.

Volvieron a reirse pero con un tono mucho mas grande que el de antes, les daba tanta gracia que casi hacía que Odd se cayese de su propia butaca.

-Estuvo intentando de vomitar durante horas hasta que se le ocurrió la idea de los dedos, lo largo todo por el suelo y luego se cayo creyendo que se iba a morir, nos partimos de la risa como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho -se alivio Odd al acordarse perfectamente de eso-, eran buenos tiempos.

-Lo eran -espeto Ulrich dandose cuenta de que todo eso había terminado para siempre.

Todos se quedaron callados al reconocer que nunca mas iban a volver a recuperar esos momentos ya que como Fort Kadic estaba destruida completamente por culpa de Jim, nunca mas iban a tener un hogar por donde volver a pasar el rato como solían hacer antes.

-¿Creéis que Jim habrá encontrado una forma de llegar hasta aquí? -objetó Bertram.

-Imposible, si Jim se ha convertido en un gigante del caos, y después de lo que vimos en Japón es imposible que tenga la suficiente cabeza como para construirse un barco y llegar hasta aquí con sus nuevos amigos muertos -rechazo Ulrich esa idea ya que viendo lo que vio era remotamente imposible que sucediese algo como eso, estaba convencido de eso.

-Esperemos de que sea verdad, no quiero que ese cabron haya seguido nuestro rastro hasta aquí -espeto Sam teniendo ese mal presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar con Jim.

Odd la consolo apoyando su mano encima de su hombro para tranquilizarla al ver como estaba.

-Mirad quienes vienen -aviso Aelita señalando que por el frente venían los hermanos Wilcocks, parecía que Eric llevaba consigo colgando del muñón.

-Hola chicos -les saludo Thomas y ambos se agarraron una de las sillas alargadas que usaban para las mesas, la pusieron de costado mirando al grupo para que estuviesen mas juntos.

Les devolvieron el saludo y se fijaron aún mas en la cosa que llevaba colgando Eric.

-¿Que es lo que llevas? -pregunto Sayid notando que lo que tenía en el muñón era algo puntiagudo.

Eric alzo su mano enseñando que le habían puesto una especie de cuchilla doblada en forma circular como si fuese un garfio, lo tenía acoplado por medio de una tapa esférica mediana.

-No se muy bien lo que es, pero me encanta tanto que he decidido ponérmelo para sustituir a mi mano, ahora con esto puedo cortar a todos los infectados que se me pongan por delante de mi camino -comento Eric poniendo un tono autoritario bastante burlón para señalar que como ahora tenía puesta una arma encima de su muñón se sentía mas fuerte que antes.

Blandió su garfio delante de sus amigos haciendo que estos se asustasen ya que se estaba acercando tanto que casi parecía que les iba a rajar a algúno en la cara.

-Ten cuidado tío, que como nos intentes de agarrar la mano nos acabaras cortando algo mas -aviso estrictamente Bertram teniendo miedo de su garfio y por la manera en que lo agarraba.

-Yo mismo le he dicho que era una pésima idea, pero él ha insistido y fijaos lo que ha pasado -espeto sinceramente Thomas señalando que la propuesta de ponerle eso en su muñón fue una decisión mal intencionada y de la que ahora tenía que lamentarse.

-¿Que? A mi me gusta -se quejo al ver que parecía no caerle muy bien la idea.

-Me gustaba mas cuando tenías ese muñón suelto en vez de eso -replico criticando su garfio, se sentó a su lado y asintió de lo cómodo que estaba.

-¿Es verdad eso que un infectado te mordío la mano? -pregunto Martin.

-Si, pero no un infectado normal y corriente, sino mas bien una criatura blanca bastante asquerosa, menos mal que nuestro amigo de la espada ma la corto en menos de cinco minutos porque sino habría sido mucho peor -aclaro señalando que así fue como se salvo de no morir infectado.

-¿De verdad se puede impedir que uno se infecte? -se cuestiono Angela.

-Pues claro, ¿tu nunca te has visto algúna pelicula de zombies? Así es como se hace si un infectado te muerde la mano, tienes que cortar la extremidad antes de que esta se expanda por todo tu cuerpo -comento Slevin conociéndose de sobra el tema.

-Ah, tu también has visto de eso, ¿no? -objetó Eric viendo que algo pensaba lo mismo que él.

-Si, me he visto las suficientes películas de zombies como para saber cuales son los lugares donde nunca hay que meterse si no quieres acabar muerto.

-¿De veras? ¿Como por ejemplo? -la puso Yumi a prueba queriendo saber cuanto conocía.

-Un ascensor, un armario, los lavabos de una gasolinera, un container, las puertas giratorias de un hotel -fue concretando todos los lugares que él se conocía a través de todas las películas de zombies.

-¿Las puertas giratorias de un hotel? -critico Ulrich esa mención-. ¿Donde has visto eso?

-Creeme, te sorprendería de lo que son capaces de hacer las puertas giratorias de un hotel -le aviso señalándole expresamente con el dedo para que lo tuviese en consideración.

-Algún dia de estos acabaremos siendo autores de novelas de zombies que de otra cosa -opino irónicamente Sam reconociendo que ya habían llegado a un punto en el que sabían mas de los muertos de ahora que de cualquier otro tema en particular.

-También podríamos crearnos nuestra propia Biblia -comento Matthias.

-¿Nuestra propia Biblia? -se intereso Aelita al escuchar eso.

-Si, fijate bien, el mundo ya ha olvidado la religión, pronto todas las Biblias dejaran de existir, no es mejor que escribamos un nuevo testamento pero en base a nuestras ideas y que resulten mucho mas creíbles que las que habían antes -les explicó sugiriéndoles de crear un nuevo memorándum de todo lo conocido en la religión pero hacíendolo mucho mejor que antes.

Todos se miraron cercionandose de que podía ser una buena idea o podía ser una mala idea dependiendo de como lo hiciesen, entendían que el mundo estaba condenado y pronto todo aquello relacionado con la Historia Antigua iba a quedar olvidada, pero decir de reescribirlo todo de cero era como de estar redactando todo un resumen en lineas sobre como se invento el mundo.

-Mirad quienes vienen por ahí -aviso Lorry fijándose en que venía el resto del grupo, venían Sebastian y Mauro acompañados de Nicolas y Mitch que venían cargado con palas mugrientas de tierra, habían estado excavando algo al otro lado.

-¿De donde han sacado esas palas? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Me parece que antes habían dicho de que iban a ayudar a los Anti-Juicio a hacer un pequeño trabajo en el que estaban metidos, pero no entendí muy bien a que se referían -comento Thomas.

-Hola Guerreros -dijo Sebastian saludándoles mientras apoyaba su pala contra el suelo, asintió agotado y se paso la mano por la cabeza del sudor que tenía por toda la cara.

-Se ve que habéis estado trabajando mucho -espeto irónicamente Aelita.

-Hemos estado ayudando a esos de ahí con un trabajo que parece que los tiene como locos, nos han estado obligando a sacar tierra del suelo como si quisieran desenterrar un fósil de dinosaurio o algo parecido -comento Mitch mostrandose terriblemente agotado por lo que hizo.

-Tengo las mas llenas de ampollas -dijo Nicolas mirandose las manos secas.

-Y yo también -dijo Mauro mirándoselas detenidamente.

-Pues eso os pasa por estar demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada -espeto irónicamente Yumi señalando que eran tan vagos que apenas entendían lo que era estar trabajando todo el dia a la luz del sol.

-Nos pasábamos diez años vigilando cámaras y demás lugares de toda la instalación, ¿que íbamos a hacer si no? -objetó ingenuamente Sebastian, apoyo su cabeza encima del otro lado de la pala.

-No se, ser soldados por ejemplo -opino Lorry.

Ambos se miraron escépticamente al darse cuenta de que era una respuesta bastante obvia.

-¿En que estabais trabajando? -pregunto Samantha.

-En eso -señalo Mitch hacía el frente.

Todos asomaron la cabeza observando que al otro lado había una especie de una roca rectangular pero de bordes irregulares por donde se veía a un grupo de trabajadores limándola, otro grupo se encargaba de ir quitando toda la tierra del suelo usando palas, quedo un enorme circulo hundido en el suelo alrededor de la roca.

-¿Para que tienen esa roca? -pregunto Ulrich con curiosidad.

-Dicen que quieren usarla para poner los nombres de todos los amigos que hemos perdido hasta ahora, de aquellos que se quedaron atrás y acabaron sacrificandose por nuestra lucha

Aquello hizo que todo el mundo acabase pensando en toda la gente que ellos conocían y acabaron muertos a causa de todas las peleas que habían tenido a lo largo del trayecto hasta ahora.

-¿Lo van a usar para todos los nombres? -pregunto Thomas queriendo corroborar.

-Así es, dicen que en cuanto este listo eso, lo podremos usar para los nombres de aquellos que mas echaremos de menos, para no olvidarnos cuando todo esto termine -confirmo Mauro.

-Me parece bien -dijo Aelita estando de acuerdo.

Todos estuvieron mas que de acuerdo con esa idea, era una de las pocas cosas útiles que habían escuchado hasta ahora ya que eso era algo que justamente necesitaban en este momento.

-Ojalá Orson y Soto estuviesen aquí para ver esto -dijo Mitch con tono autocompasivo.

Alzaron la mirada fijándose en él al ver que parecía que sabía lo que sucedió con aquellos dos.

-Romitz me lo ha contado todo, es lamentable lo que les paso.

-Eran buenos tíos -contesto Ulrich.

-Eran de los mejores, unos bocazas, pero buenos -asintió estando de acuerdo Odd.

Todos se lamentaron por la muerte de aquellos dos, pero también se lamentaron por haber perdido a cuatro mas, habían perdido a Conrad, Norbert, Gran Madre y a Yolanda, todos ellos eran ya como parte de la familia de los Guerreros del Mañana ya que habían estado luchando desde el dia en que el holocausto lo destruyo, pero al menos logro que hiciesen buenos amigos por el camino, y por esa misma razón siempre se acordarían perfectamente de ellos.

-¿Sabéis algo de Clara? -pregunto Eric acordándose de que la chica física todavía continuaba mal desde la ultima vez en que se fijaron en ella.

-Según tengo entendido al parecer la dejaron en una tienda de campaña para que se calmase un poco, seguía llorando pero no tanto como antes -aclaro Mitch.

-Es mi culpa, debería haberme dado cuenta de que lo pretendía hacer Herb, ahora por eso esa chica esta llorando porque ha perdido a su amiga, no debería ni de estar aquí -replico Nicolas sintiéndose tan indignado por estar con ellos que decidió irse, tiro la pala y se giro dispuesto a marcharse.

-No espera Nicolas, quédate -imploro Aelita.

-¿De verdad? -se cuestiono viendo que parecía que no le echaban la culpa.

-No estamos enfadados contigo, ahora que eres de los nuestros puedes quedarte -comento Yumi.

Nicolas se les quedo mirando asombrado ya que nunca antes ningún equipo le había propuesto que se quedase, Mitch le ayudo a sentarse en una de las butacas ya que parecía que apenas se estaba creyendo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-Siento mucho lo que sucedió con Herb, no sabía que iba a hacer eso -se disculpo sinceramente de ellos para que entendiesen que no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedió en aquel momento.

-Lo sabemos, Balla nos lo contó todo antes, entendemos muy bien por todo lo que has pasado, antes creíamos que eras igual a Herb porque siempre estabas unido a él -aclaro Ulrich hacíendole ver que se habían equivocado con él solamente porque estaba con Herb y ese era el mayor problema de todos, si no fuese por eso quizás le habrían tenido un mejor respeto.

-Yo nunca quise estar con Herb, lo conoció cuando me había escapado de una horda de infectados, él me encontró y decidió ayudarme, a cambio de que yo le hiciera caso, y me parece que cometí un error al hacerlo, nunca me trato bien, ni siquiera hasta cuando estaba de acuerdo con sus planes, yo siempre me reía, y él me me hacía callar porque no me aguantaba -comento demostrando que se había pasado casi todo el resto siendo amigo de alguien que jamas le trato como quería.

-Nosotros nunca te haríamos callar Nicolas, si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora y nosotros no nos quejaremos por nada -le aviso expresamente Lorry para que lo tuviera en cuenta.

-Vale -acepto poniendo una sonrisa de confianza que luego se le fue por un solo segundo.

-¿Sabes acaso donde puede estar Herb? -le pregunto Odd asumiendo que como siempre estaba con él, podría saberse donde podría estar escondido si es que consiguió escapar con Kroll.

-No, la verdad es que no, cada vez que decía algo de intentar escaparse, siempre decía que quería meterse en un lugar en ruinas para que así los infectados no le encontrasen, pero nunca lo hizo.

Aquello hizo que todos se diesen un intercambio de miradas al tener una posible sospecha de donde podría estar escondido Herb, sabían bien que ahora Herb no resultaba un problema, pero después de lo que paso en la Fortaleza con Kroll que decía que estaba reuniendo a un equipo, sonaba a que algo malo estaba apunto de pasar justo en el peor momento posible.

-¿Pasa algo? -se cuestiono notando su intercambio de miradas.

-No nada, solamente cosas nuestras -espeto Odd, lo dejaron estar ya que ahora tenían mayores cosas de las que preocuparse ahora mismo.

De pronto Yumi sintió un enorme dolor en el estomago, Ulrich la consolo al ver como reaccionó.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le pregunto preocupado.

-Si, me parece que voy a necesitar irme un momento al baño, siento que algo se me esta saliendo de dentro -dijo mientras se esforzaba por ponerse de pie.

-Espero que no sea algún bicho alienigena porque si lo es no va a ser una buena imagen -opino incrédulamente Slevin volviendo a las suyas.

-¿Tu también te has visto Alien verdad? -inquirió Eric siguiendole el rollo.

-Toda la saga, excepto la de 2012, esa si que no la entendí absolutamente nada -indico.

-Solamente aparece el bicho al final por ningún motivo -se puso a reír al estar de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? -propuso Ulrich queriendo ayudarla al ver como se encontraba.

-No, solamente será un momento, nada mas, ahora mismo vuelvo -acordo explícitamente y entonces ella se marcho dandole un pequeño beso en los labios a su novio para darle confianza.

-Se ve que has encontrado a una mujer Ulrich -espeto orgullosamente Samantha.

-Lo se, es increíble que la haya encontrado, es casi como un regalo, le gustan las mismas cosas que a mi, lo japonés, las artes marciales, y ambos hemos perdido a un ser querido y sin poder despedirnos como deberíamos haber hecho -comento señalando que Yumi era la mujer perfecta para él, ahí de pronto se acordo de ese otro asunto pendiente que siempre le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

-¿Perdió a alguien? -pregunto Angela intrigada.

-Perdió a su hermano pequeño cuando antes vivía en una de esas bases militares para sobrevivir de los muertos, la base fue atacada y ella se marcho por un lado y su hermano por el otro, nunca mas lo volvió a ver, o saber de él, estuvo viviendo con ese cabron de William que la estuvo tratando mal durante mucho tiempo, suerte de que la saque a tiempo antes de que ocurriese algo mucho peor -aclaro señalando la cabeza de William como muestra del sufrimiento por el que había pasado.

-Pobre, ¿y nunca mas la encontró? -pregunto Mitch intrigado.

-No, ni siquiera desde que nos conocemos, le hemos encontrado por algúna parte, a estas alturas posiblemente este muerto, pero... por algúna razón me da que sigue vivo -opino reflexionando sobre su propio criterio, siguió mirando a Yumi del cual se iba alejando cada vez mas, se cruzo con Jeremy del cual le saludo, él siguió adelante hasta juntarse con ellos.

-¿Como te va Einstein? -le saludo burlonamente Odd como hacía siempre.

Jeremy se quedo con una mirada rígida como si hubiese pasado por algo que lo atolondro.

-¿Sucede algo? -le pregunto la pelirrosa ya que parecía estar nervioso por algúna razón importante.

Se puso delante de ella apoyado su mano con los cuatro dedos encima de la mesa y dijo:

-He estado hablando con tu padre, al parecer esta muy agitado con este tema del plan de Decisión, quiere acabar con esto cuanto antes, y me parece que eso le carcome un poco la cabeza -le comento haciendo ver que su padre no se encontraba en su mejor momento.

Aquello hizo que Aelita reflexionase sobre el estado emocional de su padre, después de lo que Yolanda le dijo, era evidente que no se iba a poner bien en mucho rato.

-¿Pero se encuentra bien el viejo o no? -pregunto Mauro.

-Se encuentra bien, pero me temo que todos nosotros vamos a tener que dar un poco de participación ya que parece que esto es serio, cree que mas tarde nos avisaran de lo que están planeando ahí dentro, creo que Hopper tiene la respuesta a todo eso -señalo hacía la tienda de campaña que había a lo lejos para señalar que ahí estaban trabajando en un plan.

-¿La respuesta a qué? -critico Bertram sin entender a que se refería con eso ultimo.

-La respuesta para detener a Decisión de una vez por todas.

Todos se miraron ensombrecidos ya que oír eso era como estar oyendo que iban a obtener un millón de dólares fácilmente, si era cierto lo que decían, entonces estaban yendo por buen camino.

-¿Adonde ha ido Yumi antes? -pregunto Jeremy percatandose de que se había encontrado con ella pero no sabía muy bien adonde se iba.

-Se ha ido el baño, parece que se encuentra un poco mal, pero creo que se le pasara -espeto Ulrich convencido de que lo que le pasaba a Yumi era una simple molestia de nada.

-¿Has visto que le haya pasado algo que le afectase? -pregunto Samantha.

-Mas de lo corriente, yo creo que no -se reafirmo justificando que no sabía mucha cosa de nada.

-¿Porque has preguntado eso? -critico Odd notando que su novia parecía tener algúna hipótesis.

-No se, es algo que me ha venido a la cabeza, solamente eso -se rectifico, tenía en su cabeza una idea que a lo mejor podría hacer entender lo que pasaba con ella, pero necesitaba estar segura.

··

Yumi se metió en uno de los baños que habían en una pequeñas cantinas al otro lado del campamento, se agarro al inodoro que tenía delante y se puso a vomitar de tal manera que pensaba que iba a expulsar todos sus órganos del interior de su cuerpo, paro y se paso la mano por la boca ya que nunca antes había vomitado de esa manera, sentía nauseas y no sabía porque, ¿de la comida? No habría probado mucha cosa en semanas, hasta ahora lo único que recordaba haber comido era lo que les pusieron en la cena en la Fortaleza en la que todos estaban reunidos, pero a partir de ahí nada, esto era algo que ya tenía de antes y no sabía lo que era.

En ese momento se le ocurrió algo, se toco el estomago y sentía algo, no era un dolor, era de algo que tenía dentro, ahí entonces se puso a pensar en lo que era y no le estaba gustando para nada.

-No por favor, ahora nada -imploro queriendo que no sucediese aquello que mas temía que le sucediese ahora mismo, tenía que salir del baño ahora ahora mismo.

Tiro de la cadena y entonces abrió la puerta cuando entonces se encontró con el cadete Kiguya.

-Hola -la saludo asustandola al tenerle ahí delante.

Se quedo mirándole ya que seguía creyendose esa idea de que de algúna forma era su hermano.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto viendo como se encontraba.

-Estoy bien, es solamente que tengo nauseas -aclaro disimuladamente, no podía decirle a nadie lo que pasaba hasta que estuviese segura de ello.

-Ah, lo siento, no pretendía hacer nada, es que oía unos gemidos y pensaba que era de alguien muriéndose ahí dentro así que me he puesto aquí a ayudar, y por lo que veo parece que no sucede nada -se disculpo sintiéndose avergonzado porque estaba apunto de cometer una estupidez.

-No importa, de todas formas no iba a durar mucho ahí.

Kiguya asintió soltando una pequeña risotada como de estar de acuerdo con lo que decía.

-¿Tu eras Yumi verdad? -le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Así es, estoy con los Guerreros, por ahí -se presento delante de él estrechandose la mano.

-Tus amigos parecen bastante particulares -opino frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo son, pero no son solamente mis amigos, son también mi familia -aclaro honestamente.

-Yo también tuve una familia antes -le comento.

-¿Ah si? -aquello hizo que empezase a sospechar de quien era.

-Si, así es, mis padres eran japoneses, y también tenía una hermana mayor, siempre estaba hacíendome callar por cualquier cosa, era una plasta pero... me caía bastante bien, lastima de que la perdiese hace tanto tiempo -añadió sintiéndose triste por acordarse de eso.

-Lo siento mucho -se disculpo lamentandose por eso, no pudo evitar pensar que estaba en lo cierto y él era su hermano, necesitaba saber mas de él-. ¿Debiste de querer mucho a tu hermana?

-La quise, como ningún otro hermano haría, pero lo peor de todo es que no pudo despedirme de ella cuando nos separamos en la base en la que vivíamos -agrego contando mas cosas que dejaban claro como fue que acabo quedandose sin nadie de sus familiares.

Con eso Yumi ya lo tenía mas que claro, ese era su hermano, lo tenía ahí mismo.

-¿Os separasteis? -le volvió a preguntar pero esta vez para tenerlo claro del todo, no podía perderse ningún detalle ya que si se equivocaba, entonces estaba cometiendo un error al tomarlo como su hermano cuando en realidad podría haber pasado lo contrario.

-Si, la base en la que estábamos estaba siendo atacada por varios muertos, aquel dia me había peleado con ella y yo me aleje, los infectados estaban por todas partes y ningúno de los dos logramos encontrarnos, yo me fui con un grupo que estaba por escapar por la salida trasera de la base mientras que ella se fue por la parte principal con un amigo suyo que tenía, ¿como era que se llamaba...? Creo que era algo así como Will mas o menos.

Yumi ya no lo pudo soportar, tenía a su hermano delante y no podía decirle la verdad, se sintió tan atolondrada al oír esto que perdió el equilibrio y empezo a caerse pero él le agarro a tiempo.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto preocupado al ver como reaccionó.

-Estoy bien, es que me haz hecho acordarme a algo malo que me paso hace tiempo -logro ponerse de pie con su ayuda-. Yo también perdí a alguien así, y lo peor de todo es que no pudo despedirme de él cuando debería haberlo hecho en su momento.

-Lo siento mucho -le dio su pesamen con total honestidad.

-¿Pero sabes? Todavía sigo teniendo esperanza en encontrar a mi hermano, se que sigue por ahí en algúna parte, posiblemente buscándome -espeto dandole una idea para que pensara que no estaba hablando de él, no tenía fuerzas para decirle ahora la verdad.

-Seguro que lo hará -lo tomo con consideración.

Sonrío alegrada de ver que podía confiar en él a pesar de que no podía contarle quien era porque sino entonces se asustaría, necesitaba tener otro momento con él donde ahí pudiera confesarle todo.

-Kiguya, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa para que quede entre nosotros?

-Claro de que se trata -se dispuso a ayudarla con total amabilidad.

-¿Tienes un test de embarazo por algúna parte? -le pidió queriendo resolver esa duda que antes tenía ya que ahora se encontraba en el peor momento posible.

··

Alexandra y Anthea se habían metido con los enfermeros para atender a todos los heridos ya que siendo ellas doctoras era vital que ayudasen en algo, cosa que hicieron, no les importaban que tuviesen sus diferencias porque ambas se habían liado con el mismo hombre, esa disputa la dejaron atrás, ahora lo único que les importaban era que Aelita estuviese a salvo y que ayudasen en algo.

-¿Le has puesto morfina? -pregunto Anthea dirigiendose a Alexandra.

-Lo he hecho, a este hombre se le pasara el dolor en unas horas -confirmo ella, estaban atendiendo a un paciente que sufría de un severo golpe en el estomago, tenía una mancha morada en el estomago como si lo hubiesen golpeando con algo pesado y eso hizo que la herida se infectase.

-Es increíble que gente como este hombre se haya pasado casi toda su vida entera encerrados en esas celdas para luego ser usados como conejillos de indias -opino Anthea mirando fijamente al hombre y teniendo una severa idea de lo que estar todo el tiempo encerrados sin motivo.

-Lo se, pero créeme, yo he visto peores cosas, y no hay nada comparado con eso -espeto sincerandose con ella mientras ponía una mirada en sus ojos que señalaban que lo tenía claro.

Aquello hizo que Anthea se quedase pensando en todo lo que hicieron en la Fortaleza, durante años ese lugar había estado usando a un montón de personas para experimentar con ellas y así saber como matarlas fácilmente, y no solamente eso, los habían usado para transformarlos en monstruos, en monstruos que podrían aniquilar completamente a todo el mundo, aquel lugar no estaba hecho para salvar a la humanidad, estaba hecho para destruirla literalmente.

-¿Como hiciste para vivir diez años ahí? -le pregunto intrigada.

-¿Te refieres a trabajar como enfermera?

-En general, ¿como hiciste para soportarlo? ¿Diez años ese lugar donde nadie ve la luz del sol y básicamente ni siquiera nadie conoce a la gente que hay hasta abajo de todo?

Alexandra se lo pensó detenidamente ya que nunca antes se lo había replanteado así.

-Si te digo la verdad, al principio no fue así, cuando llegue a ese lugar, todavía lo estaban construyendo, estaban uniendo las Torres de Control con la Fortaleza, por aquel entonces todo el mundo no hacía nada excepto saber que era lo que iban a hacer durante los próximos años, yo misma me hice esa pregunta, ¿y sabes que hice para saber que hacer ahí?

Acerco la mirada para entender bien lo que tenía que decirle.

-Busco el primer trabajo que encontré -declaro expresamente.

-¿Que? Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que te pusiste a trabajar de enfermera solamente porque era lo mejor que encontraste en ese lugar? -critico soberanamente Anthea ya que no se podía creer que hubiese hecho cuando pensaba que había sucedido de una forma mucho mas obvia de lo normal.

-Lo se, fue una estupidez, pero, mi padre fue medico durante 30 años y me enseño todo lo que necesitaba saber para tratar a alguien, tenía un compañero en la facultad al que le dio un ataque epiléptico y yo le salve, desde entonces estuve estudiando medicina durante un buen tiempo pensando que esa sería mi vocación, pero... creo que no lo tuve muy claro al principio.

-¿Porque? ¿Que paso?

-Digamos que me resulto mucho mas complicado de lo que pensaba, yo al principio quería ser profesora de arte porque me encantaba dibujar y todo eso, pero después de aquella mala experiencia decidí meterme a estudiar medicina y ahí cuando empezo todo, sucedió lo del Holocausto y me salve porque me metí con un grupo que venían buscando personas con algúna habilidad útil, y yo fui una de las ultimas que se marcho con ellos, me llevaron a la Fortaleza y estuve ahí trabajando durante todo este tiempo pensando en que haría algo útil, y al final lo hice.

-Pero en el bando contrario.

-Lamentablemente si -asintió compadeciendose de sus actos pasados, antes lo veía como algo bueno, pero después de lo que paso ahora, sentía que era mucho peor de lo que parecía en realidad.

-¿Como es posible que hayamos acabado así? Tan mal -se cuestiono murmuradamente.

-Supongo que porque vivíamos en un mundo que estaba apunto de autodestruirse a si mismo, y al final solamente era cuestión de tiempo de que sucediese lo que sucediese.

-¿Estas diciendo que era vital que tarde o temprano el mundo acabase así de destruido?

-No lo se, pero si lo es, seguramente cualquier fanático de los apocalipsis estará en lo cierto, este mundo estaba mas que dispuesto a pasar porque sino nadie hacía nada que nos hiciese darnos cuenta que nuestra vida no era tan perfecta como parecía -indico reconociendo que estaban tan metidos en un mundo tan caótico que era imposible no pensar que acabarían tocando verdadero fondo.

Justo en ese momento llego Tekla atravesando la tienda de campaña.

-Hola doctoras, ¿como va la cosa? -les saludo amargamente pero en forma de consideración.

-Hola Tekla, hemos conseguido curar a este paciente, si no fuera por esto quizás habría muerto de una pancreatitis -declaro Anthea señalándole la herida que tenía mal, la miro fijamente y se quedo convencida de que habían hecho un buen trabajo.

-Menos mal que vosotras estáis verdaderamente cualificadas para esto, la mayoría de toda esta gente no sabía ni siquiera la diferencia entre el intestino grueso del fino -indico irónicamente.

Ambas se rieron entre dientes al resultarles una buena metáfora de lo que estaba sucediendo, de pronto ambas se dieron cuenta de que ellas eran las únicas enfermeras que verdaderamente sabían de lo que estaban haciendo ya que a pesar de todo un personal dispuesto a ayudarlas, ellas eran profesionales en lo que hacían y el resto no, eso dejaba claro que si algo malo pasaba, iban a tener que estar mas que dispuestas a ayudar en cualquier momento y sin que sucediese nada malo o sino todo el equipo del campamento se iba a quedar sin asistencia medica rápidamente.

Tekla se paso la mano por la cabeza quitándose el sudor de la frente, estaba agotado como si hubiese pasado por una excursión de verano y ahora le venía un calor terrible.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Anthea viendo como estaba.

-Estoy bien, he estado con los otros, el equipo de Romitz, están haciendo un funeral por sus amigos caídos, se han creado sus propias tumbas, ahora están tirando varios restos de whisky encima de ellas, se nota que los apreciaban bastante a esos dos -comento señalando que a pesar de que ahora habían encontrado un lugar seguro, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que habían perdido a unos cuantos compañeros y tenían que honrarles como tal.

Ambas se sintieron de la misma manera, ambas habían perdido a algo importante.

-¿Que te ha pasado en la mano? -pregunto Alexandra notando que tenía una herida en su mano izquierda, le veía algo rojo como sangre por la palma.

La abrió enseñando que tenía una rajadura bastante ancha a lo largo de toda la palma de su mano.

-Es que antes de venir aquí he estado ayudando un momento a los que se están encargando de esa roca, la apoye sobre una parte que no estaba limada y me pinche, he sido una tonta por meterme ahí -declaro amargandose por pensar que había cometido un error.

-Deja que te ayude -pidió Anthea dispuesto a tratarle la herida.

-No, dejadlo, no desperdicies mas material, que lo necesitamos ahora mas que nunca -insistió negándose a que la tratasen por miedo a perder demasiados medicamentos que podrían usarlos para algo mucho mas útil.

-Si no te la trato entonces se infectara y ahí ya no tendrás excusa -le reprimió sincerandose con ella para que viese que había un riesgo por negarse a ser tratada.

-Vale -acepto a regañadientes.

Anthea se sentó a un lado y entonces le agarro la mano para ver la herida, veía una pequeña cantidad de sangre saliéndole de la herida, tanta que hizo que se le viniese un raro pensamiento a la cabeza, veía esa sangre salir de la mano y no podía evitar venirle esa sensación a la cabeza que le insistía en que la tomase, que tomase toda esa sangre.

-Si quieres no me la cosas, solamente ponme una venda y ya esta -le propuso Tekla dandole una idea para que no desperdiciara mas de la cuenta.

-No, se lo que hago -reprimió otra vez queriendo que la dejase, miro a volver la sangre una vez mas y ya no pudo evitarlo, sentía que necesitaba chuparla.

Le agarro de la palma de la mano y se la apreto tanto que hizo que le saliera mas de la herida.

-Ey, ¿que haces? -le reprocho sintiendo un dolor agudo al hacerle eso.

Empezo a hacer un raro gemido como de no poder contenerse, miraba la sangre como si fuese algo que se le iba a escapar en cualquier momento, Alexandra se giro y observo que algo le estaba haciendo a Tekla, miraba su cara y le extrañaba ya que parecía que Anthea no estaba siendo ella misma, algo pasaba y no le estaba gustando, al final ella tironeo de la mano como dispuesta a chuparle la sangre pero Tekla se hizo hacía atrás asustada por ver lo que hacía.

-¿Pero que haces? -le reprocho mirándole ensombrecida al no poder creerse como reaccionó.

Anthea volvió en si y se quedo indecisa y sin saber que fue lo que paso, miro a Tekla que estaba consternada, luego giro la vista en dirección a Alexandra que la miraba desconcertada, se levanto sintiéndose avergonzada por ver que había hecho algo que no era muy normal.

-Necesito irme un momento -dijo y se marcho sin decir mucha cosa.

-¿Pero que cojones ha pasado? -pregunto Tekla queriendo entender esa extraña reacción.

-No tengo mucha idea, pero siento que ella no esta bien -opino Alexandra sintiendo que había algo mal en ella y no era la primera vez que lo había visto, tenía que avisarle a Hopper de esto.

··

El equipo de Romitz estaba reunido en una pequeña parcela que había detrás del campamento, se formaron para hacer un funeral por Conrad y Norbert, habían perdido a dos de los suyos de la forma mas vergonzosa y desconsiderable que conocían hasta la fecha, habían creado dos cruces con dos trozos de madera cada uno y habían escrito los nombres en la madera horizontal, como no tenían los cuerpos habían formado una pequeña montaña de tierra para apoyar las cruces y asimilar que al menos tenían algo de ellos, uno por uno fueron esparciendo una petaca con whisky por encima de las tumbas para honrarles por todo el trabajo que habían hecho hasta ahora, solamente quedaba Balla quien era uno de los que mas quedaron afectados por la muerte de los dos, pero sobretodo de Norbert, quien lo había sacado de aquella sala medica para que luego al final él acabase sacrificandose por ellos y pudiesen salir de aquel lugar sanos y salvos.

-Adiós viejo amigo, y que tu alma vaya directa hacía los aposentos del Vallhala -pronunció Balla mientras esparcía su petaca de whisky sobre las dos tumbas.

Se esparció y entonces le entrego la petaca a Romitz, este se puso delante y entonces dijo:

-Norbert y Conrad eran dos de nuestros mejores hombres, eran buenos amigos, pero sobretodo eran hermanos en esta lucha en la que nos hemos metido sin saber siquiera porque estábamos luchando en realidad, y justo ahora cuando creíamos que íbamos a acabar tomando el buen camino, descubrimos la autentica verdad, y tuvimos que pagar el precio por eso, me arrepiento de eso, me arrepiento completamente porque creía que tendríamos una vida mejor, pero no es así, yo no quiero tener una vida mejor, yo quiero tener una vida en la que pueda decir basta.

Aquello ultimo hizo efecto en todos los demás haciendo que lo reconsiderasen.

-Estoy harto de ver como mucha mas gente sigue muriendo todos los días cuando nosotros todavía seguimos vivos, estoy harto de eso, estoy harto de ver como aquellos que se consideran los amos del mundo continúan masacrando a lo que queda de la humanidad por ningún motivo, por eso mismo dicto esto: A partir de ahora, si en algún momento alguien esta en peligro o necesita nuestra ayuda, nosotros les ayudaremos, aunque eso nos cueste la vida, ¿alguien tiene algo que decir?

-Si -dijo Muldoch y avanzo hacía el frente-. ¿Que sucede con el chico Pinchon?

¿Con Herb Pinchon? -se cuestiono esa mención.

-Si, ese idiota estaba apunto de dispararle a Clara y acabo dandole a Yolanda, nunca mas le volvimos después de ver como se escapaba con Kroll, tenemos que encontrar a ese cabron y hacerle saber lo que sucede cuando mata a alguien que no se lo merece -aclaro señalando que se habían olvidado con él cuando encima habían perdido a alguien mas que era importante.

Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo, todos querían a castigar a Herb y a Kroll por lo que les habían estado haciendo hasta ahora desde que les conocieron.

-Si te digo la verdad, no lo se, quizás podríamos pedirle a Von Crisis o a La Jefa de mandar a un equipo para buscarles por donde sea que estén -opino dando sugerencias de lo que podían hacer.

-¿Estas seguro de eso Romitz? ¿Estas seguro de eso? -se puso desafiante delante de él.

-¿Que es lo que pretendes decirme Muldoch? -le pregunto viendo que se estaba poniendo bastante agresivo delante de él sin ningún motivo.

-Quiero decir que deberíamos ir directamente hacía ellos, por nuestra propia cuenta.

-Muldoch, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? Ya hemos perdido a demasiados de nuestros amigos, si vamos a hacer esto al menos hagamoslo con los Guerreros, ellos nos entenderán -le critico poniéndole una ventaja al asunto.

-No lo permitirán si Hopper se entera de esto -indico hacíendolo cada vez mas difícil.

Aquello hizo que Romitz empezase a darse cuenta de que este era un asunto que no iba a quedar de ningúna manera resuelto si los dos continuaban por este camino.

-Hazlo por Conrad, hazlo por Norbert, por Orson, por Soto, por Yolanda, por todos ellos -se lo pidió con total sinceridad que esperaba que cambiase de opinión.

Romitz no sabía que contestarle, entendía lo que quería hacer y apenas podía tolerarselo, si hacían esto, todos acabarían peor que antes y si algo malo sucedía, nadie se enteraría de lo que pudiera haberles pasado, asomo la cabeza mirando de reojo y se fijo que Clara se encontraba en un rincón observándoles como si hubiese oído toda la conversación. Al verla ahí parada con aquella mirada de preocupación, supo entender perfectamente que ella apenas lo iba a aceptar y acabaría cometiendo algúna cosa de la que seguramente se iba a lamentar, tenía que tratar con ella como primera medida.

-Me disculpas un momento -le pidió expresamente con tal de que se encargara de ella primero.

Muldoch le dejo y entonces él se marcho juntándose con ella, la agarro y se la llevo a un lugar lejano como para que pudiesen hablar en privado y sin que nadie les molestasen.

-¿Estas bien? -le dio una primera pregunta fácil para así empezar de buena manera la conversacíon.

-Estoy bien, he dejado de llorar hace un buen rato -comento sintiéndose desanimada pero estable, se paso la mano por la cara para quitarse el resto de lagrimas que aún le quedaban.

Romitz le ayudo un poco viendo que no sabía donde lo tenía todo manchado.

-¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he estado hablando con ellos? -le pregunto señalándole por detrás el lugar donde antes había estado hablando con su equipo para saber si entendió algo o no.

Clara asintió amargamente como queriendo evitar esa pregunta, entonces dijo:

-¿Vas a aceptar la propuesta de Muldoch? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

-No, y aunque lo haga yo no sería tan estupido de ir yo solo a hacerlo -confeso justificando que no se iba a tomar bien en serio esa propuesta por mucho que pareciese una buena opción.

-¿Entonces no te iras?

-No me iré a menos que ellos no intenten de largarse por su propio cuenta, no confío en Muldoch y no se coño le pasa pero no me gusta, creo que la muerte de Conrad y Norbert les ha afectado demasiado pronto y ahora están buscando excusas para vengarse, no pienso dejar que ellos se marchen como para que luego se maten estúpidamente -le explicó hacíendole entender que se preocupaba demasiado por su equipo como para permitir cometer un error como ese-. Yo ya he perdido a dos hombres, no pienso a nadie mas, ni a ti, ni a ellos.

Aquello fue algo que hizo que Clara se tranquilizase un poco mas de la cuenta, Romitz la seguía mirando y sentía que había algo en ella que no estaba diciendo, pero no sabía que era.

-¿A que has venido? -le pregunto queriendo entender la razón de porque se acerco hacía él.

Levanto la cabeza mirándole fijamente como si quisiera decirle algo con total honestidad, le dijo:

-Cuando me llevaron a la Fortaleza, antes de eso estaba siendo perseguida por dos infectados que intentaban de comerme, pero entonces un joven soldado me salvo y de ahí me llevo a ese lugar donde estuve un poco mas protegida, pero nunca mas le volví a ver, hasta ahora.

-¿Como? -se extraño con esa ultima mención.

-¿Tu eres ese soldado Romitz? ¿Lo eres? -le pregunto exigiéndole que se lo corroborase.

Aquello hizo que Romitz se arrodillase ya que no podía creerse que le hiciese esa pregunta, pero lo mas importante de todo era que encima estaba contándole algo que no se lo había dicho a nadie mas excepto a su propio equipo, era imposible que ella lo supiese a menos que... fuese la niña que salvo y de la que siempre se quedo dudando de quien podría ser, se arrodillo y se quedo mirándole bien para corroborar que era lo que pensaba, dejo que ella le tocase la cara, apoyo sus manos en su mejilla y entonces ella lo vio claramente a través de sus ojos.

-Tu -le reconoció al instante.

-Te he encontrado -dijo quedandose estupefacto al ver que había hallado a la chica que nunca antes pudo agradecerle por haberla salvado.

Se quedo tan entusiasmada que le abrazo y le susurro al oído dandole las gracias por haberla salvado cuando mas lo necesitaba, Romitz estaba indeciso ante esa situación que no sabía que hacerle, nunca antes una chica le había abrazado pero sobretodo por ayudarla. Al otro lado su equipo lo estaba viendo y se quedaron extrañados ya que no entendían que era lo que estaba pasando, pero empezaron a hacerse una cierta idea con solamente ver a los dos juntos.

-¿En serio quieres hacer eso Muldoch? -le pregunto Emile queriendo saber si estaba verdaderamente seguro de querer aceptar esa misión suicida a cambio de nada.

Muldoch se quedo rígido y sin saber que contestarle, sabía que si hacía eso, Romitz no lo toleraría y le haría algo con tal de detenerle, pero ya no podía permitirse seguir sintiéndose culpable por estar perdiendo a mas amigos de los necesarios.

-Dejad que me lo piense -les aviso con tal de que creyesen que lo iba a reconsiderar.

Decidieron marchase de ahí y reunirse con Romitz para discutir el asunto, quería seguir ignorándole pero no podía, apreciaba que Romitz diese las ordenes por él mismo ya que era un buen líder, pero ahora ellos ya no eran un equipo, ya no estaban trabajando excepto para los soldados Anti-Juicio del cual no sabía nada sobre los soldados de este campamento, entendían que querían salvar el mundo, pero había algo en ellos que le hacía sospechar de que tenían otros planes. Continuaron adelante yendo directos hacía Romitz, se cruzaron con un par de soldados Anti-Juicio que pasaron por en medio, uno de ellos choco de costado contra el hombro de Pietro y aquello le hizo quejarse.

-Tened mas cuidado -les reprocho.

-Lo tendríamos sino fuese porque vosotros estáis en nuestro camino, iros a otra parte, ahí tendréis mas espacio para ir haciendo el burro -le indico descaradamente uno de los soldados Anti-Juicio, tenía una mirada que indicaba que era alguien egocentrico y con bastante arrogancia.

Aquella frase hizo que Pietro no lo pudiese aceptar, le resulto tan extraña la forma en como le hablo que necesitaba saber que problema tenía ese soldado, se marcho con su hermano alejandose del grupo y se pusieron delante de los dos, estos se mosquearon al verles.

-¿Que problema tienes tío? Estamos en el mismo equipo -le pregunto con tono desafiante.

Ambos se miraron soltando una risa ingenua como si se estuviesen mofando de ellos.

-¿Equipo? El equipo aquí somos nosotros, vosotros sois solamente las ratas que se han escapado de ese maldito laboratorio al que habéis estado intentando de proteger durante los últimos diez años, deberíais de tener vergüenza por lo que habéis hecho -le recrimino echándole la bronca por haber estado trabajando con los de la Fortaleza como si tuviesen la culpa de haber elegido trabajar así.

-Nosotros estábamos obedeciendo ordenes, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos -se defendió Jerome.

-Y nosotros tampoco lo sabemos, pero aún así sabemos en que bando estamos -indico el otro señalando que ellos eran culpables por haberse metido en el bando contrario.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -le pregunto subiendo su tono, se estaba enfadando terriblemente con él.

-Quiere decir que nosotros nos hemos pasado la vida teniendo que soportar todo este calvario por culpa de gente como vosotros, miraos bien, habéis estado tanto tiempo metidos ahí dentro que ni siquiera sabéis lo que es ensuciaros las mano con la sangre de los que habéis matado, decidme, ¿a cuantos inocentes habéis estado matando en todo este tiempo?

No iba a contestarle esa pregunta porque sabía muy bien lo que pretendía hacer, quería buscarle la diferencia entre lo que ellos hacían y lo que ellos habían hecho para así señalar cual de los dos era mucho peor persona, y no iba a jugar a ese juego porque sabía muy bien como terminaba.

-Vamonos de aquí Pietro, no nos concierne -pidió expresamente Jerome queriendo largarse con su hermano porque tenía bien claro que el asunto iba a acabar mal.

-No -contesto negándose a irse.

-Oh oh, alguien ha hecho enfadar al científico loco -se mofo el otro.

-Vamonos por favor Pietro -le exigió queriendo que no cometiese una estupidez.

-Que conste esto, que nosotros hayamos estado en la Fortaleza, no quiere decir que somos científicos locos que estamos experimentando con gente, somos soldados igual que vosotros, y no, no hemos estado ahí metidos fingiendo que todo va bien, porque nada va bien, hemos perdido a nuestro hermano y a otros tres amigos, así que no nos reprochéis y nos tratéis de escoria porque no lo somos, nosotros queremos lo mismo que todo el mundo y es detener esta guerra de una vez por todas, así que si no podemos tener al menos algo de reconsideración entonces por lo menos podéis entender que no estamos aquí por gusto, ¿no? -les recrimino concretándoles todas las cosas que se mosqueaba por pensar que ellos dos les estaban tratando como el enemigo.

Los dos Anti-Juicio se quedaron callados sin decir nada, parecía que lo hubiesen comprendido, bajaron la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, Jerome le cogío del hombro y ambos se marcharon dispuestos a volver con los otros ya que no tenían nada que hacerles.

-Espero de que al menos vuestro hermano descanse en un lugar mejor, porque si fuese uno de vosotros me habría pegado un tiro hace mucho tiempo -le aviso descaradamente.

Aquello ya no lo pudo aceptar de ningúna manera, apreto su puño y marcho directamente a enfrentarse con él, su hermano le estaba pidiendo por detrás que no lo hiciera pero paso de sus avisos, veía a los dos riéndose como un par de idiotas, se junto con el que lo empezo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo derribo en el suelo.

-¡Joder no! -esbozo Jerome viendo que su hermano ya la había pifiado de la peor manera posible.

Aquella pelea que se hizo Pietro con el Anti-Juicio acabo provocando que toda la gente que había en la zona incluida los Guerreros marchasen corriendo para ver que era lo que pasaba, Jerome se puso encima de su hermano intentando de quitarlo de encima de aquel cadete Anti-Juicio que lo estaba moliendo a golpes sin parar, le fue dando tantos puñetazos en la cara en el mismo lugar que le estaba haciendo sangrar tanto por la nariz como por la boca, al final vino todo el equipo acompañado de los Guerreros y el equipo de Nebula que se los sacaron de encima, el Anti-Juicio se levanto siendo ayudado por su amigo y unos cuantos mas, los apartaron a todos al ver que parecía que no se iban a calmar de ningúna manera.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo aquí? -pregunto La Jefa acercandose junto con sus socios.

-Este cabron se me ha echado encima -señalo descaradamente el Anti-Juicio golpeado.

-Mentira cochina -le reprocho Pietro mirándole con una cara enfurismada.

-¡Basta! -ordeno Titus viendo como se estaban comportando todos.

Asintieron calmados al ver que ya no podían quejarse estando los dueños del campamento aquí.

-Quiero una explicación de lo que ha sucedido de verdad y sin ningún tipo de interrupción, ¿ha quedado claro? -ordeno dirigiendose hacía ellos con una mirada de pura autoridad.

-Él se choco con Pietro y no se disculpo, luego le recrimino culpándole de ser participante de los experimentos que se hacían en la Fortaleza, yo le pedí que nos marcháramos pero él siguió, le explicó que no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedió ahí y decidí marcharme con él, pero él soltó un comentario bastante insultante y ahí Pietro se encaramo con él -le explicó Jerome sincerandose delante de ella antes de que lo hiciera otro.

-¿Es cierto eso? -le dirigió la mirada a Pietro para que lo corroborase.

-Hablo mal de mi hermano fallecido -agrego seriamente.

Mentira, yo solamente le dije que su hermano estaba mejor muerto para así no tener que ver todo esto, tampoco es que le haya dicho que se fuese a tomar por culo o algo parecido -critico contradictoriamente el Anti-Juicio poniendo en entredicho su coartada.

Aquello volvió a hacer enfadar a Pietro de la misma manera que antes e intento de ir a por él pero los demás le cogíeron a tiempo de evitar otra trifulca, Titus volvió a gritar exigiendo que todos se calmasen ya que parecía que no querían resolver el asunto pacíficamente.

-Cadetes Fernand y Antoine, ¿es verdad eso que dice que paso? -se dirigió hacía los dos cadetes Anti-Juicio, Fernand era el que quedo malherido por toda la cara, Antoine era el amigo.

-Nos burlamos un poco de ellos, pero solamente porque no soportamos la idea de tener esta chusma en nuestro campamento, ellos no deberían estar aquí -aclaro Fernand demostrando que les habían insultado apropositamente con tal de meterles bronca.

Aquello hizo que Pietro se calmase un poco al ver que no puso ningúna excusa.

-Que conste esto a todo el mundo -esbozo la Jefa dispuesta a decir algo con total autoridad-. Estos hombres de aquí son nuestros amigos e invitados, no quiero que nadie se meta con ellos o les digan algo, ¿entendido? Si alguien tiene un problema que venga conmigo y me lo diga o a uno de mis hombres para que así él pueda decírmelo, estáis avisados de esto.

-Dentro de quince minutos os queremos a todos reunidos para hablaros de nuestro plan, no quiero que nadie este por aquí husmeando sin saber esto -agrego Titus.

Todos comprendieron perfectamente esa orden, aunque eso no aliviaba el hecho de que ahora todos se sentían inseguros estando con ellos ya que parecía que los estaban tratando de intrusos.

-Cadete Antoine, lleva a tu amigo a la enfermería para que le traten de esas heridas, y después quiero que vengan conmigo los dos ahora a mi despacho, ¿les ha quedado claro?

-Si señora -confirmo el teniente Fernand, miro de reojo a Pietro como marcándole de que le iba a tener en cuenta en todo momento, se marcho siendo ayudado por su amigo.

-¿Estáis bien? -pregunto Romitz queriendo saber como estaban los dos.

-Estamos bien, de momento -dijo Pietro acomodandose el traje, se limpio la boca del cual tenía algo de sangre de Fernand, lo había sacudido violentamente.

-¿Pero en que cojones estabais pensando? -critico reprochadamente Nebula.

-No pensé, actué.

-Y fijate lo que ha pasado con eso, por poco ya la pifiáis con esta gente, son nuestro ultimo recurso y justo ahora os vais a meteros con dos pobres idiotas que apenas han hecho algo mas que burlarse de vosotros -aclaro expresamente Gaspar señalando que fue un tremendo error meterse con ellos.

-¿Y que cojones querías que hiciera? Que me quedase callado y dejase que nos tratasen como si fuesen un montón de basura inhumana, ¿habrías dejado que hiciese eso?

-Si -afirmo Aelita.

Todos voltearon su mirada a la pelirrosa al ver que parecía dar la palabra por ahora.

-¿Cuantas veces vamos a tener que pasar por esto? No hemos tenido ya bastante de estar peleandose con todo el mundo, ¿no os acordáis de lo que sucedió en Japón?

Todos se acordaron perfectamente de ese incidente que sucedió cuando estaban en Japón, se habían pasado peleandose con la gente de ahí cuando encima mas los necesitaban, aquella situación fue un tremendo error del que tuvieron que pagar muy caro.

-Que esto no vuelva a pasar -acoto estrictamente Jeremy.

-Estoy de acuerdo, que no vuelvo a pasar -acordo estando de acuerdo con él.

Todos se tranquilizaron y decidieron volver adonde estaban ya que dentro de poco tendrían que reunirse con el resto del equipo donde ahí les notificarían el plan de Decisión, mientras iban dirigiendose al comedero que había en el centro del campamento, Yumi regreso volviendo con Ulrich mientras iba acompañada del teniente Kiguya.

-¿Que ha pasado? -le pregunto a Ulrich, no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedió.

-Pietro se ha metido con uno de los Anti-Juicio -le aclaro.

-Joder, ¿y justo con uno de estos?

-Y si, algo pasa con esta gente y no me gusta nada, nos miran como si nos quisieran aquí -le comento dando su opinión al respecto sobre lo que pasaba, en ese momento se acordo de que la había perdido de vista por un rato y no sabía que le había sucedido-. ¿Que te ha pasado?

Yumi no sabía que contarle ya que había descubierto algo que le horrorizaba por completo.

-Ha estado vomitando en el lavabo, parece que tiene un problema estomacal, por algo que ha comido -declaro Kiguya ocultándole la verdad a Yumi.

-¿En serio ha pasado eso? -se preocupo al oír esa noticia-. ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien, solamente necesitaba quitarme de encima todo lo que tenía dentro, pero me parece que voy a necesitar tomarme un Ibuprofeno para tranquilizarme un poco.

-Me recuerdas a mi madre cuando tenía migrañas, siempre se tomaba un Ibuprofeno -se rió poniendo una sonrisa orgullosa y entonces se le acerco para darle un pequeño beso en los labios de lo entusiasmado que estaba con ella-. Me alegra saber que estas bien.

Sonrío halagada por él ya que se confiaba demasiado, tanto que ahora ya le daba demasiado miedo saber que haría con la noticia que tanto miedo le daba contarle.

-¿Si queréis os dejo solos un momento? -pregunto Kiguya viendo que como los dos estaban con lo suyo pensaba que les estaba interrumpiendo su momento.

-¿Tu eres...? -se extraño al verle con ella.

-Teniente Kiguya, me diste una cabeza humana -le estrecho la mano para presentarse.

-Ah si, me acuerdo bien, siento mucho haberte dado eso -se disculpo personalmente con él ya que haberle dado aquella cabeza era una cosa bastante avergonzante.

-Lo se, pero igualmente, al menos la deje en un buen lugar -indico fijando la mirada en la cabeza de William que continuaba aún empalada en el mismo lugar.

Se sintió agradecido por eso a pesar de que no era algo bastante agradable.

-Siento mucho que haya pasado esto con vuestros amigos, aquí la gente no se toma muy bien a los nuevos, sobretodo a la gente de la Fortaleza, llevan odiándoles durante todo este tiempo por las cosas que han hecho -se sincero con él dandole una idea de porque ocurrió la trifulca de antes.

-Aquí solamente hay una persona a la que deberían odiar, y esa es a Deckard, si es que aún sigue con vida en esa cosa -espeto amargamente.

-¿Habéis estado ahí no? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Si, ¿porque lo preguntas? -se extraño ante esa pregunta que parecía que la estaba haciendo por pura persuasión, como si intentase de descubrir algo que ellos sabían.

-Ese lugar ha estado ahí durante diez años, ¿como es por dentro?

Lo comprendió pero de todas formas le costaba asimilar que le estaba preguntando eso, se quedo pensando en buscar la manera de explicárselo sin parecer que lo estaba contando como si ellos estuviesen verdaderamente familiarizados con ese lugar de toda la vida, no quería que sospechase que ellos eran parte de los experimentos que se hacían ahí o no.

-Digamos que es un lugar imposible de vivir -fue lo mejor que pudo decirlo.

Kiguya bajo la cabeza reflexionando sobre esa mención y entonces dijo:

-Ya me lo imaginaba -indico seriamente.

No sabía si esa una afirmación o simplemente una objeción para dejar claro que tenía la misma idea que todo el mundo, había algo raro en él que le hacía sospechar bastante.

-Me tengo que ir, dentro de un rato nos tenemos que juntar todos -aviso esporádicamente.

-De acuerdo, estaremos ahí -prometió confiadamente Yumi.

Kiguya lo confirmo y entonces se marcho por el otro lado, Ulrich le seguía mirando, le estaba analizando como intentando de entender que tenía que él que resultase tan sospechoso.

-¿No te parece que haya preguntado eso? -le pregunto a Yumi queriendo saber si ella se había percatado del mismo problema porque él tenía sus dudas sobre el chico.

-Ulrich, ahí una cosa que tengo que decirte y es muy importante que me escuches -se dispuso a contarle la verdad sobre Kiguya para que entendiese el miedo que tenía.

-Vale, ¿de que se trata? -se dispuso a escuchar todo lo que tuviese que decirle.

-¿Te acuerdas de que te dije que había perdido a mi hermano tras separarme de él?

-Si, lo recuerdo bien, ¿porque me estas preguntando eso ahora?

Yumi echo la mirada en Kiguya que todavía lo seguía viendo alejarse, Ulrich hizo lo mismo fijando su mirada en él y ahí entonces pudo entender el problema que había con él.

-¿Crees que es Hiroki? -le critico soberanamente.

-Lo se, se que parece una tontería pero... Antes he estado hablando con él sobre lo que le paso a mi hermano y él me dijo justamente lo mismo, que perdió a una hermana que se fue con un tal Will, ese Will era William, es Hiroki, esta ahí mismo, no puede ser una coincidencia, tiene que serlo -le explicó sincerandose con él para que entendiese que estaba convencida plenamente de que el teniente Kiguya era su hermano y no otra persona mas con la que se estaba equivocando.

-Yumi, para -le presiono al ver que se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa.

Consiguió tranquilizarla haciendo que asintiera y respirase profundamente por la nariz.

-Mira, no se si es tu hermano, pero si resulta serlo, ¿que le vas a decir?

-No lo se, sinceramente no lo se, pero tengo que decírselo, antes de que pase algo malo.

-¿Que cosa mala va a pasar? -se cuestiono esa ultima mención.

-Fijate bien en este lugar, fijate en toda esta gente, ¿como han hecho para ir almacenando todo esto con tanta facilidad? Deben de haber hecho otra cosa para conseguirlo y no creo que haya sido de muy buena forma -le hizo mirar todo el ambiente del campamento como para que viese que tenía sus sospechas sobre los planes de los Anti-Juicio.

No veía nada pero eso no quería decir que no tuviese sus dudas al respecto.

-Hablaremos de esto mas tarde, nos reuniremos con los demás y les explicaremos esto, ¿de acuerdo? -acordo expresamente para que no acabasen metidos en otro problema mayor.

-De acuerdo -se convenció de esa idea a pesar de lo triste que estaba por saber que había encontrado a su hermano y no podía decirle nada.

··

Minutos mas tarde todo el mundo se reunió en la misma tienda de antes donde estaban colocadas las sillas extensibles por las cuales todos los soldados Anti-Juicio se iban sentando mientras miraban hacía el frente, La Jefa junto con sus hombres estaban encima del escenario esperando a que todos se sentasen, ella mostraba una mirada seria como si estuviese imponente ante esta situación y no quisiera perderse nada del otro mundo, Hopper estaba en un extremo alejado del escenario, se le notaba nervioso como si quisiera decir algo importante pero se desesperaba no decirlo a tiempo.

-¿Porque esta Hopper ahí? -pregunto Sebastian cuestionandose la razón de porque se encontraba Hopper al frente como si estuviese colaborando con ellos.

-Él decía que tenía algo importante que decir, y no veo la razón de porque no lo haga -comento Nebula señalando que había permitido que Hopper trabajase con ellos en lo que fuese.

-¿Porque te resulta tan raro que trabaje con ellos? -inquirió Hax queriendo entender porque tenían esas dudas sobre que Hopper estuviese colaborando con la otra gente.

-Hopper no debería estar con ellos, debería estar colaborando con nosotros antes de contarles a nada esta gente, fijate como están todos, es como si no estuviesen preocupados por nada -aclaro Mauro fijando su mirada en los Anti-Juicio que se la pasaban riendo en tono de cachondeo.

-¿Y que problema tiene eso?

-Que no parecen preocupados sobre este asunto, pareciera que están pendientes de otra cosa -indico señalando que había algo que no cuadraba en todo ellos, habían estado viendo el comportamiento de todos ellos durante un buen rato y en ningún momento nadie había dicho nada sobre estar atemorizados de pensar que todo podría acabarse con él, era como si estuviesen mas metidos en otro tema que en vez de aquello de lo que todos tendrían que estar mas preocupados.

-Fijate ahí -aviso Pietro dirigiendo la mirada a su hermano hacía los soldados.

Se veían a los dos Anti-Juicio que se habían burlando antes, se habían sentado en los costados de la izquierda y sin que ellos se diesen cuenta de que estaban ahí.

-¿Que estarán haciendo esos cabronazos ahí? -critico Jerome percatandose de que si ellos estaban ahí era porque no los habían castigado por lo sucedido antes.

-Les habrán dejado porque son soldados y tienen todo el derecho a escuchar esto -opino Emile.

-Pues no parecen muy enfadados -indico fijándose en que a pesar de que estuviesen de espaldas, se sentían que estaban riéndose a carcajadas, como si no les hubiesen hecho nada.

-Aquí pasa algo -le susurro al oído.

-Ya te digo -estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Todo el mundo iba terminando de sentarse haciendo que toda la sala quedase ocupada por todo el personal del campamento, se tuvieron que hacer a un lado ya que veían que no tenían mucho sitio donde ponerse, se quejaron pero lo dejaron estar, había algo con esa gente que parecía incordiarles por algúna razón, les estaban mirando como si tuviesen la culpa de algo cuando sabían muy bien que no era así, aquello hizo que empezasen a sospechar mas sobre las intenciones que tenían esos soldados porque parecía imposible confiar en ellos.

Anthea se metió en la tienda y fue pasando por delante del equipo.

-Hola Mama, ¿estas bien? -la saludo cariñosamente al ver a su madre.

-Hola cariño -le devolvió el saludo pero con un tono bastante desinteresado.

Se puso a su lado mientras ponía una mirada como si estuviese preocupada por algo que la atormentaba, Aelita quería preguntarle que le ocurría pero ahora que estaban todos pendientes de este asunto no podía decirle nada de momento. Alexandra la miraba desde la esquina y supo ver que ella se sentía avergonzada por lo que sucedió antes, no había hablado con ella o con Hopper ya que él tenía que saber a toda costa lo que paso en la tienda, se giro y le dirigió la mirada a Tekla que ella había sido atacada por Anthea, tenía una mirada desinteresada como de estar también preocupada por el mismo asunto, ambas tenían el mismo problema y no sabían como resolverlo.

Todo el mundo se reunió y ahí entonces La Jefa se junto delante del escenario.

-Queridos compañeros Anti-Juicio, os he reunido a todos aquí para hablarlos de un tema urgente y del que necesito que todos prestéis atención -comunico la mujer cambiando su expresión a una de temor como si ahora verdaderamente estuviese preocupada del asunto en si.

Se silenciaron ya que ahora le tenían que prestar mucha atención a lo que iba a decir.

-Ayer mismo atacamos la Fortaleza, el lugar donde se ha creado este Holocausto venenoso que ha transformado a nuestros seres mas queridos en muertos vivientes, pero como todos pudieron ver, la Fortaleza se elevo, abandono su lugar de anclaje y ahora va avanzando por el cielo dirigiendose hacía otra parte del cual no sabemos donde, pero según hemos podido deducir gracias al señor Hopper, sabemos muy bien que es lo que planea la inteligencia Decisión -se hizo a un lado y entonces Hopper se subió al escenario poniendose en el mismo sitio donde estaba ella.

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí y prestarme atención -tosió profundamente de lo nervioso que estaba por explicarles su plan, se concentro y entonces dijo-: Según una vieja amiga que ahora ha muerto, me explico que el plan de Decisión no era solamente el de la lanzar un virus a la atmósfera y que llegase a todo el planeta para que así toda la especie humana muriera quedando solamente aquellos que vivían en la Fortaleza, resulta que hay algo mas que todos desconocíamos hasta ahora.

Aquello hizo que todos se sintiesen indecisos al oír eso ya que eso significaba que la inteligencia tenía otra estrategia por el cual todos desconocían por completo, los Guerreros se sintieron todavía mas extrañados ya que a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían permanecido ahí, nunca habían descubierto que hubiera algo relevante al plan original de Deckard y Decisión.

-Resulta que mi antiguo compañero Richard Deckard, había acordado un plan de emergencia con Decisión por si el experimento salía mal, el plan era que si no podían matar a todos los seres humanos del planeta usando el virus definitivo, entonces no matarían al ser humano en si, sino a todo el planeta por completo -cambió su tono a uno de puro temor.

-¿Que? -exclamo Aelita atolondrada al oír esa mención, todos estaban con la misma sensación.

-Como seguro que ya sabéis ahora, Deckard creo esos repulsores para que cuando la Fortaleza hubiese sido atacada, pudieran sacar la instalación de su lugar de acoplamiento y elevarlo para llevarlo a un lugar seguro, pero no para poder terminar lo que ellos empezaron, sino para llevarlo a un lugar especifico de toda Francia -se proyecto un mapa de toda Francia que salía del proyector de arriba y se puso justo en medio de donde estaba él-. Al parecer, Deckard creía que si no podían acabar con toda la humanidad que aún quedaba con vida por todo el planeta, al menos se ocuparía de eliminar toda forma de vida para que nada en la superficie evolucionase y así no surgiese nada parecido al ser humano, quiere llevar la Fortaleza a un lugar especifico de por aquí, para lanzar un potente rayo que llegaría hasta el núcleo de la Tierra y alteraría su corteza terrestre provocando que se cree un nuevo estado de crecimiento totalmente nuevo, pretende alterar la Tierra para que no se cree la misma vida que había antes.

Todos se alteraron terriblemente al oír eso ya que ahora todos tenían un pánico tremendo al pensar que posiblemente estaban a tan solo unas horas de que el mundo fuese alterado y no quedase nada de vida durante los próximos siglos, era lo peor que habían escuchado nunca.

-¿Es posible eso señor Hopper? -pregunto La Jefa dirigiendose hacía él con total soberanía.

Hopper quería negar ese hecho pero viendo que ahora todos estaban preocupados por este asunto, no podía negarles esa respuesta, todos tenían que saber que estaban en peligro de extinguirse.

-Me temo que si -confirmo con total honestidad.

Los soldados se alteraron haciendo que se quedasen con mucha mas bronca que antes, estaban tan indignados ante esta situación que no sabían otra cosa excepto quejarse como si eso resolviese todos sus problemas, los Guerreros se quedaron atónitos al descubrir que esa era la gran noticia que les tenían que decir, y ahora que lo sabían, no estaban preparados para asimilarlo.

-¡Orden! ¡Orden! -grito Titus queriendo que todos se callasen, inmediatamente todos se callaron y volvieron a mirar al frente, luego volteo su mirada de vuelta hacía Hopper-. Señor Hopper, usted cree perfectamente que ese plan va a funcionar, ¿no?

-Funcionará siempre y cuando encuentre un lugar especifico donde atravesar fácilmente toda la corteza terrestre, después de eso la vida tal y como la conocemos cambiara por completo.

-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿porque quiere Deckard cambiar la vida en la Tierra si él quería crear un nuevo mundo para su propia gente? No tiene mucho sentido eso, ¿de que le sirve cambiar el planeta para hacer que no haya vida si él se va a quedar solo eternamente? -critico ese hecho al ver que había algo en ese plan que no cuadraba por completo.

Hopper se quedo pensando detenidamente esa conclusión, tenía bastante razón, conocía a Deckard lo suficiente como para saber que no haría eso de ningúna manera, él quería a la gente, él quería que todos viviesen con total libertad, y destruir el planeta no le daría ningúna libertad, había algo que fallaba y no entendía porque, entonces hay se dio cuenta, volvió a mirar al frente y dijo:

-No es Deckard el que esta haciendo si no Decisión, ella ha tomado el control de la situación, ella es la que quiere alterar el planeta -aclaro sincerandose con total sinceridad delante de todo el mundo.

¿Como? ¿Es una inteligencia artificial?

-Al contrario, a Decisión la cree para que pueda alterar las celulas infecciones de todas las enfermedades contagiosas que habían por todo el planeta, pero después de eso empezo a experimentar con sujetos humanos para ver si podía alterar su estructura molecular, cosa que hizo, dejo que Deckard se metiera en el cuerpo del teniente Mannix de Fort Duxxon donde ha estado viviendo desde entonces, y también lo ha estado haciendo con los infectados, los ha transformado en esos monstruos que ha ido lanzando para acabar con todas las bases del mundo, y también puede hacerlo, alterando el núcleo del planeta a su manera.

-¿Como? ¿Como lo hace?

-Decisión funciona por medio de un sistema digital que ella mismo se creo y que luego dejo que lo alterasen en otro lugar del planeta, se lo puso en su ordenador principal haciendo que ahora tuviese el poder para manipular todo aquello a su propio antojo, incluido el núcleo, si altera el núcleo, no solamente creara vida, sino que la alterara creando un estado de evolución artificial.

-¿Evolución artificial? -critico uno de los lugartenientes que habían al lado de La Jefa.

-Imaginese por un momento que esta creando un grupo de híbridos mezcla entre seres orgánicos y seres digitales, seres humanos que funcíonan por medio de una energía artificial que les hace vivir pero sin tener la mas mínima emoción humana, son seres que no tienen vida, Decisión lo puede hacer, y lo hará realidad en cualquier momento.

-¿Pero como lo hará si altera el estado de la superficie del planeta haciendo que no haya vida? ¿De donde sacaría los especímenes para hacer eso? -dio otra cuestión imprecisa.

Hopper se quedo pensando en eso, también tenía razón, Decisión tendría que tener un plan para lograr eso, necesitaría a seres artificiales para lograr su cometido, cosa que tenía según recordaba.

-Antes del ataque, Decisión nos enseño a mi y a mis amigos que tenía todo un laboratorio repleto de niños creados artificialmente, clones que han estado perfeccionando durante los últimos diez años

para lograr un nuevo estado evolutivo, Deckard quería hacer eso, quería hacer que la raza humana se expandiese mas de la cuenta, pero no lo logro, pero en cambió Decisión puede que lo haga, utilizara a esos clones para volverlos artificiales y así crear su nuevo estado de vida, uno hecho a su manera -les aclaro demostrando que todo ese plan dependía de que esos clones artificiales funcionasen a la perfeccíon, y tal y como habían visto antes, funcionaban perfectamente.

Todos se pusieron a murmurar de un lado para otro ya que no podían creerse que estuviesen apunto de ser sustituidos por un grupo de niños artificiales que podrían reemplazarles en básicamente todo lo que ellos conocían, estaban al borde de la extinción y de lo único que iba a salvarse era la inteligencia que pretendía destruirlo todo para hacerlo a su propio antojo.

-¿Hay algúna manera de parar esto? -le pregunto La Jefa con total sinceridad.

-Posiblemente lo haya, podemos hacer que Isaac haga lo mismo que con las defensas del muro, pero, ya había dicho antes que le podía costar, y aunque lo hiciera, creo que no hay manera de parar a Decisión a menos que se haga desde dentro.

-¿Desde dentro? -critico esa conclusión.

-¿Se refiere a meterse en la Fortaleza cuando sabemos que esta levitando en el aire?

-No lo se, pero me parece que es la única manera, si no...

-Estamos jodidos -bajo La Jefa la cabeza al darse cuenta de que no tenían otra opción.

Aquello hizo que todos los soldados se levantasen quejándose y dirigiéndole la bronca a Hopper como si tuviese la culpa de que ahora estuviesen condenados a extinguirse por todo el planeta.

-Usted creo a Decisión, nos va a condenar a todos -le reprocho uno de los soldados.

-No, escuchad, todo esto es un malentendido -intento de sincerarse con ellos pero veía que era imposible, todos estaban encaprichados en culparle de todas las cosas que habían sucedido.

-¡Orden! ¡Orden! -grito Titus exigiendo que todos se callasen.

Nadie hacía caso, todo el mundo se puso como loco gritando como borregos sin parar.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, están por matar a mi padre -insistió Aelita viendo que su padre estaba en peligro y necesitaban que lo sacaran de ahí antes de que la cosa empeorase.

-No te preocupes, seguro que con lo listo que es él se le ocurrirá algúna forma de evadirse de esto -opino Eric asumiendo que Hopper tenía algún plan para terminar la disputa.

-Cogemosle -achaco Fernand dispuesto a coger a Hopper para atacarle, todos hicieron caso y se levantaron de sus sillas y marcharon hacía el escenario.

-Parece que no -indico Thomas viendo que se equivocaba con esa idea.

-Esto no me gusta, hay que sacarle de aquí, vamos -ordeno Nebula marchando con todo el equipo para sacar a Hopper de la tienda antes de que le cogiesen los soldados.

Todos los soldados Anti-Juicio se agolparon sobre los pasillos que habían entre las sillas ya que todos querían llegar cuanto antes al escenario para agarrar a Hopper, él estaba tan indeciso por esta situación que no sabía ni que hacer, La Jefa y se sus hombres le cogíeron por los brazos dispuestos a protegerle como si fuesen guardaespaldas, Titus se puso a gritar a los soldados para que se calmasen pero era imposible, habían perdido por completo el control de la situación, ya no tenían el mando de sus propios hombres, se dispusieron a sacar a Hopper de en medio pero se estaban llenando de tal manera que hacía imposible pasar por cualquier lado, estaban arrinconados.

-Soldados, soy vuestra Jefa, no me obliguéis a pegaros un tiro por la cabeza por desobediencia -insistió la Jefa alzando su pistola para señalar que podía matarles si era preciso, aquello no pareció hacer mucho efecto y continuaron aglutinandose como una estampida de animales furiosos.

Los Guerreros llegaron a ponerse donde estaba Hopper y se pusieron a usar sus respectivas armas para ir pegándoles en la cara a todos los soldados a la espera de que se alejasen al estar malheridos, todos eran tan rudos que parecían aguantar de cualquier manera.

-No podemos con ellos -aviso esporádicamente Lorry estando acorralado.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí como sea -indico Hax sabiendo muy bien que la única opción que tenían era buscar una forma de escabullirse pero también era complicado.

Aelita se dispuso a usar su guantelete contra la gente pero alguien la acabo empujando de forma violenta contra el suelo, su madre lo vio y no pudo soportarlo, tenía que acabar con esto cuanto antes, volvió a venirle el mismo odio de antes, ese odio que le daban ganas de asesinar a todo el que se le pusiera por delante, vio como alguien levantaba a su hija, no, era ella que se estaba agarrando a un soldado, era Antoine que intentaba de quitársela a de encima como si fuese un bicho que le incordiaba, le estaba estrujando la cara como queriendo que se apartara pero no podía, la estaba haciendo mas daño, no podía permitirse eso, se dirigió corriendo hacía Antoine, le agarro y le mordío la cara haciendo que pegase un grito tan fuerte que todo el mundo se tranquilizo y observo adoninado lo que el estaba haciendo Anthea, se aparto de él mientras se veía como le faltaba un trozo de carne de la cara, se cayo mientras mantenía apretada su mano contra la herida del cual le estaba sangrando terriblemente, Anthea escupió el trozo que aún tenía la boca, toda su cara estaba ensangrentada y ni parecía sentirse aterrada por lo que hizo.

-Anthea -dijo Hopper llamando su atención.

Lo escucho y se giro observando como su ex-marido la estaba mirando con una cara como de no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, se quito la sangre que aún le quedaba esparcida por la boca y volvió a mirar a Antoine gritando de sufrimiento, vino su amigo Fernand y le ayudo a levantarse, le miro la herida y se asusto al ver que le faltaba un trozo, volteo la mirada hacía Anthea mientras ponía una expresión como de asqueo por lo que hizo.

-¿Pero tu que coño eres? -le reprocho.

Ahora Anthea se sintió avergonzada por lo que le hizo, escupió el mal sabor que tenía en la boca ya que le había arrancado todo un trozo de piel con sus afilados dientes, miro a todo el mundo del cual se apartaron formando un circulo alrededor como para alejarse por seguridad.

-Mama, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Aelita queriendo saber como se encontraba.

-No lo se -respondió dudosamente.

-Mirad lo que le ha hecho a mi amigo, lo ha mutilado, esta mujer esta loca, esta infectada, es uno de ellos, es uno de los locos de la Fortaleza, nos va a matar a todos -recrimino Fernand acusándola de ser un monstruo del que todos deberían encargarse de exterminarla.

-Cogedla antes de que nos muerda como a él -ordeno otro soldado dispuesto a seguir con la misma trifulca que habían estado creando hasta ahora.

Todos se abalanzaron encima de Anthea cogiéndola por ambos lados mientras los Guerreros se disponían a salvarla ya que otra vez volvía a suceder el mismo asunto que parecía no terminar nunca, Aelita veía lo que estaba pasando y ya no podía soportarlo mas, tenía que hacer algo para calmar las cosas, levanto su guantelete y lanzo una esfera de energía que se disipo antes siquiera de tocar el techo, todos se sorprendieron al ver aquella bola fucsia disipandose sobre sus cabezas, no era lo que pretendía pero había conseguido llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

-Escuchadme bien todos, entiendo muy bien vuestro odio hacía mi padre y hacía mi madre, pero tenéis que entender que esta guerra no es hacía nosotros sino hacía lo que hay afuera, me importa tres pimientos lo que haya hecho mi padre, si hizo lo que hizo fue por una buena intención pero le salió mal, pero él no tiene la culpa de que acabo saliendo mal, y no, no somos gente de la Fortaleza, ningúno de nosotros lo somos, todos nosotros queremos lo mismo, acabar con Decisión de una vez por todas, pero no lo conseguiremos masacrándonos uno por uno porque somos diferentes, esa es la misma estupidez que se ha ido estado repitiendo generación tras generación por ningún motivo, yo quiero hacer un mundo mejor, uno en el que nos odiemos porque vengamos de lugares distintos o hayamos hecho algo malo, todos somos iguales -argumento seriamente Aelita dejando claro que ya estaba harta de que todo el mundo se pelease por ningún motivo, ella quería que las cosas se hiciesen con calma y eso mismo iba a conseguir.

Todos asintieron mirandose de reojo entre todos como queriendo saber si todos pensaban lo mismo o no, estaban tan pendientes de esa conversacíon que ya nadie quería ponerse a discutir con ella.

-Mi padre creo a Decisión, eso lo puedo entender, pero él no tiene la culpa de que esa maquina haya decidido conquistar el mundo, eso fue idea de Richard Deckard, que ahora esta muerto si es que aún vive en la Fortaleza en el cuerpo de Samuel Mannix, pero ademas, mi padre y yo nos pasamos diez años encerrados en ese lugar sin apenas ver la luz del sol ¿sabéis lo que es estar encerrados todo el dia sin saber lo que esta ocurriendo afuera en el exterior? ¿Lo sabéis?

-Yo si -afirmo Alexandra estando de acuerdo en esa cuestión, ella se había pasado los últimos diez años metida en ese lugar trabajando como enfermera y sin ocurrírsele la idea de salir a ver el sol ya que lo tenía prohibido, Aelita le devolvió el saludo al ver que podía confiar en ella.

-Mi padre, ha estado los últimos meses trabajando en un plan para derrocar a Decisión y a Deckard e impedir sus planes, pero tampoco lo ha podido hacer él solo, mis amigos y la gente de la Fortaleza como Romitz y su equipo, ellos son los que nos han dado la ayuda que vosotros necesitabais para detener todo esto, podemos ganar esta batalla, pero no podemos hacerlo si no unimos nuestras fuerzas contra los monstruos que nos esperan al otro lado, ¿podemos hacer eso? ¿Lo podéis hacer?

Todos se miraron sintiéndose avergonzados por no haberse dado cuenta de esa cuestión, estaban todos tan encaprichados en querer seguir odiándoles por las cosas que habían hecho que no se percatado de que podían servirles mucha utilidad.

-Siento mucho que vuestra que presencia os haya perturbado, pero las cosas son así, olvidad todo este miedo y esta envidia que tenéis porque no os va a solucionar nada, ¿de acuerdo? -pidió clemencia con tal que nadie mas les siguiese incordiando por motivos que se inventaban.

Parecía que todos lo comprendieron ya que no había nadie quejándose sobre las cosas de otra manera, la mayoría se quedaron resentidos mientras otros continuaban mirando con malos humos como si pretendiesen asimilar que algo no iba bien, uno de ellos era Fernand que seguirá poniendo esa expresión de pura amargura mientras ayudaba a Antoine a impedir que le saliese mas sangre de la herida en la cara, parecía que se le paso pero le seguía doliendo.

-Volved todos a vuestros respectivos lugares soldados, tenemos trabajo que hacer -insistió La Jefa queriendo que todos se marchasen para que no siguiese repitiéndose el problema una vez mas.

Se pusieron a murmurar entre dientes y de ahí todos empezaron a marcharse uno por uno dirigiendose hacía la salida de la tienda de campaña, Fernand se marcho junto con Antoine mientras le daba una mirada seria a Anthea como culpándola por lo que hizo, frunció el ceño como señalando que la iba a tener en cuenta en cualquier momento, toda la tienda quedo vacía a excepción de los Guerreros y los demás que se quedaron atolondrados tras haber pasado por esta situación.

-Mama, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Aelita queriendo saber como se encontraba su madre ya que ahora parecía que no estaba siendo ella misma.

Ella se giro mirándoles con una expresión dudosa y de temor en sus ojos.

-Algo me esta pasando -dijo murmuradamente, estaba tan aterrada que no sabía que hacer, se junto con Hopper dejando que la abrazase para que la consolase, noto como se ponía a llorar de lo triste que estaba porque se sentía completamente aterrada de sus acciones.

Todos se quedaban mirando intentando de asimilar lo que ella hizo pero resultaba imposible, aunque en cierto modo eso no les sorprendía para nada ya que antes habían visto la fuerza bruta que tenía, era como si algo en ella estuviese mal y tenía que ver con las cosas que les hicieron.

-¿Se puede saber que ha sido eso? -pregunto reprochadamente La Jefa.

-Disculpenos general Krill, pero me temo que mi ex-mujer todavía tiene algo de lo que ellos estuvieron experimentando con ella, no se muy bien lo que es, pero temo que no es normal -explicó Hopper sincerandose con ella para que entendiese que Anthea no estaba bien del todo.

-¿Ha pasado esto algúna otra vez? -pregunto Titus.

-Si, hace un buen rato -indico Tekla levantando la palma de su mano enseñando su herida.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo entender a que se refería con eso.

-Había ido a buscar a Alexandra y a Anthea para que me curasen esta herida y en cuanto ella me puso la mano encima, intento de chuparla, como si estuviese desesperada por querer tomar sangre, sangre humana -admitió demostrando que ya había algo malo en ella desde mucho antes.

Todos le voltearon la mirada a Alexandra del cual no había dicho nada al respecto.

-Y no avisaron a nadie de esto -les recrimino La Jefa indignada.

-Queríamos hacerlo pero teníamos miedo, no sabíamos como reaccionaria al descubrir esto, se que hay algo mal en ella pero tampoco es que pudiéramos culparla de sus actos -comento Alexandra señalando que lo habían ocultado apropositamente y se lo habían guardado por ahora el secreto.

-¿Culparla de sus actos? Ha mordido a uno de mis hombres en la cara, a saber si esa mordida no le habrá infectado como a los demás, ahora tendremos que tratarle en cuidados intensivos, posiblemente tenerle en cautividad hasta saber que efectos puede tener en él -recrimino La Jefa echándoles la bronca por haberlo ocultado ya que ahora por culpa de eso sufrieron una terrible consecuencia que podría desencadenar en algo mucho peor.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, le haré un análisis a ese chico, y a mi ex-mujer también -acordo Hopper dispuesto a ayudar a los dos mutuamente para impedir que sucediese algo malo.

-No, usted se quedara aquí ayudándonos a resolver este problema con Decisión, usted conoce mejor esa cosa que ningúno de todos nosotros, ahora mismo ella va a tener que estar recluida en una celda de máxima seguridad a la espera de saber si volverá a reaccionar de la misma manera o no -impuso la mujer dispuesta a encerrar a Anthea como si fuese un animal salvaje que se merecía que lo encerrasen para mantener a toda la gente a salvo de ella.

-¿Que? -todos chillaron indignados al oír esa acusación.

-¿Va a encerrar a mi madre después de haber estado como diez años metida en una cápsula? -le critico Aelita rechazando su opción de encerrarla drásticamente.

-Lo siento mucho pero es lo mejor, si se va a producir un nuevo brote desconocido hasta ahora, no quiero ser la responsable de perder a las únicas personas que son capaces de evitar este apocalipsis.

-Y lo perderemos si Decisión comete su plan de alterarían de la corteza terrestre -indico Lorry hacíendole acordar que todavía tenían pendiente ese asunto principal.

Aquello hizo que La Jefa volviese a dudar de la palabras de todos.

-La meteremos en una celda normal, pero si la cosa empeora, haremos lo que haga falta para impedir que salga al exterior, ¿ha quedado claro? -propuso La Jefa cambiando el castigo pero dejando que Anthea estuviese encerrada por seguridad.

Nadie dijo nada, todos no estaban muy de acuerdo con el plan a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Tenientes Kiguya y Morrich, lleven a la señora Hopper a las celdas de aislamiento -le ordeno a los dos tenientes que tenía detrás suyo, Morrich era el que llevaba la gorra impermeable encima.

-Si señora -afirmaron los dos y ambos cogíeron a la señora Hopper llevándosela agarrada por los brazos como impidiendo que tratase de escapar o algo parecido.

-Mama -imploro Aelita queriendo que no se la llevasen pero no podía hacer nada.

-Lo siento -se disculpo ella con total sinceridad y entonces se alejo siendo acompañada de los dos hombres, justo en ese momento surgió Isaac que paso por en medio y se hizo a un lado entre las sillas, se junto con los demás mostrandose con un aspecto bastante nerviosa.

-General Krill -se presento formalmente delante de la Jefa.

-¿Que sucede Isaac? -le pregunto observando que su intervención era debido a que traía consigo una noticia importante que todos necesitaban escuchar.

-Hemos detectado algo, algo que debería escuchar ahora mismo -notifico seriamente.

··

Inmediatamente todos se marcharon al búnker de mando que tenían instalado en una de las parcelas alrededor del campamento, fueron bajando tras abrir la compuerta oculta por una pared de rocas, de ahí bajaron por unas incomodas escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación bastante opacas donde había instalado todo un sistema de comunicaciones que funcionaban por medio de baterías de ordenador y unos cuantos transmisores de radio conectados a unos altavoces que había encima de un escritorio, había un grupo de operadores que estaban controlando las baterías de ordenador, iban girando las manivelas que habían en los costados como para sintonizar la señal que iban recibiendo por los transmisores, Isaac se sentó en una silla que tenía delante y de ahí se acerco poniendose delante de la mesa donde tenía puesto su portátil, lo levanto encendiéndolo al instante y de ahí se puso a teclear rápidamente como había estado haciendo antes.

-¿Que se supone que es este lugar? -pregunto Odd queriendo entender donde se encontraban.

-Es nuestra sala de comunicaciones secreta, aquí tenemos todo un sistema que nos permite encontrar cualquier frecuencia de cualquier superviviente que allá en unas 20 millas a la redonda, y hasta ahora nos ha servido de mucha ayuda, hemos encontrado a unos cuantos soldados con todo este material -explicó Titus señalando todo el sistema electrónico que tenían conectado alrededor de toda la sala, resultaba raro ya que estaban en un lugar bastante cerrado y con gran profundidad.

-¿Así fue como detectasteis el mensaje de Gran Madre? -inquirió Eric teniendo sus sospechas.

-En efecto -afirmo convencido Isaac poniendo una sonrisa ingenua.

Ambos hermanos se miraron indirectamente al no poder creerse lo listos que eran como para captar una señal de ese tipo y encontrarla fácilmente como si nada.

-¿Como haces para que todo esto funcione? ¿Como funciona la electricidad aquí? -pregunto Jeremy absorto al no poder creerse que tuviesen todos esos sistemas electrónicos y funcionasen a la perfeccíon, funcionaban mas que en todos los demás lugares que tenían algo parecido como eso.

-Fácil, por ahí hay un generador de corriente que esta conectado a todo el sistema de cableado que hay por todo el campamento -le señalo por la derecha y de ahí todos se asomaron por un pequeño hueco que había al otro lado, se fijaron que había un generador eléctrico que parecía estar funcionando a pleno rendimiento, tenía conectado varios enchufes que llegaban hasta un conector que de ahí los llevaba hacía arriba en el techo-. Todos esos enchufes llevan hasta el campamento dando electricidad a todo el mundo para quien quiera usarlo.

-¿Y tu la usas para captar las frecuencias de otras personas pidiendo ayuda? -pregunto Yumi.

-Así es, no hay ningún dia en el que no me haya perdido una sola señal de auxilio -reafirmo echando una mirada de reojo mientras seguía con el portátil.

-Es increíble, es como si este tío fuese un nuevo Christopher solo que mejor -opino Odd dirigiendose hacía Jeremy para saber si opinaba lo mismo.

-Si, así es -reafirmo Jeremy dandose cuenta de que hacía tiempo que ya no se acordaba de Christopher, él había sido una de las mejores personas que había conocido y que le enseño a apreciar la vida que tenía con sus amigos, había muerto y parecía que ningúno de todos sentía algo de lastima por tener a ese nuevo genio ayudándoles de la misma forma que habría hecho él.

-¿Que tienes ahora Isaac? -pregunto La Jefa.

-Acabo de encontrar que acaba de llegar ahora mismo - mostró en la pantalla un video donde se veía la imagen de una onda de sonido, lo pulso y entonces la onda se fue moviendo como si hubiese algún sonido que intentase de salir.

Todos acercaron la mirada intentando de saber que era lo que se escuchaba.

- _A quien se que me escuche, no estamos a salvo, estoy con unos pocos, estamos en peligro, necesitamos que nos saquen de aquí, estamos en Billange-Billacourt, nos tienen acorralados, socorro. ¡Aquí vienen! -_ se escucho un disparo seguido de un gemido inhumano, luego se corto.

Todos se quedaron mirándose estupefactos al oír eso ultimo.

-Sonaba como alguien disparándole a un infectado -opino Sebastian.

-¿Donde decía que estaban exactamente? -pregunto Flit intentando de acordarse el lugar que habían mencionado antes en la grabación-. Sonaba como a Billange... ¿pero después qué?

-Billange-Billacourt -dijo Jeremy, había comprendido perfectamente el lugar-. Es él lugar donde me crié, donde antes vivía con mis padres.

Todos se le quedaron mirando estupefactos que justo de todos los lugares que podrían haber oído, tenía que ser uno al que para Jeremy le resultaba familiar.

-¿Crees que puedes encontrar la señal? -le pregunto Titus a Isaac.

-No puedo encontrarla, la he encontrado -dijo y entonces bajo la pantalla del video enseñando otra pantalla con un mapa donde se mostraba la ubicación de la señal, era un pequeña cruz en forma de mas de color rojo que estaba situado encima de una zona residencial.

-¿Cuanto hace de esa señal? -pregunto Hopper.

-Digamos que de hace 25 minutos como mucho -corroboro mirando el horario de llegada del video que se encontraba en un extremo donde estaba puesta la hora.

-25 minutos, en todo este tiempo ya deben de estar muertos -opino seriamente Martin sabiendo bien que si habían mandado el mensaje desde mucho antes era imposible que hubiesen sobrevivido los sujetos que estaban detrás del mensaje, se convenció plenamente de esa idea.

-Pero igualmente, ¿quien pudo haber mandado ese mensaje? -critico Mitch.

-¿A que te refieres? -se cuestiono La Jefa.

-¿Que superviviente puede haber esa zona y sea capaz de mandar una señal? Para mi eso es una trampa para que alguien vaya ahí y caiga en el anzuelo -aclaro señalando que había algo que no cuadraba en el mensaje ya que lo habían mandado justo cuando estaban por algo demasiado importante como para seguir preocupándose de tener mas supervivientes.

Todos se quedaron mas o menos convencidos de esa idea.

-Trampa o no, hay que ir hacía donde esta el responsable de ese mensaje y saber si sigue con vida o no, o posiblemente algúnos cuantos mas -reprimió La Jefa dispuesta a hacer una misión de rescate.

-¿De veras quiere mandar un equipo? -critico reprochadamente Ulrich.

-Y si, hemos estado haciendo esto durante mucho tiempo y nunca hemos dejado a nadie atrás, y ahora que nos encontramos en esta situación no puedo dejar que siga muriendo mas gente, necesito a todo el mundo para que esta guerra termine de una vez por todas -impuso con total autoridad, estaba mas que dispuesto a arriesgarse a salvarles que en intentar de crear un plan para detener a Decisión e impedir su plan de destrucción de la Tierra.

-¿Y que pasa si es una equivocación? -indico Romitz.

-Si es así, entonces daremos vuelta marcha atrás y haremos como que no ha pasado nada, no quiero que nada de todo esto se sepa fuera de estas paredes, ¿entendido?

Nadie le contesto, no todos estaban muy de acuerdo en su decisión.

-¿Entendido? -volvió a preguntar pero esta vez subiendo de tono, se enfado que no la hiciesen caso.

-Si señor -lo confirmaron todos con un cierto tono de desgana.

-Bien, ahora hay que reunir a un equipo para marchar hacía Billacourt.

-Me presento voluntario junto con mi equipo para ir a hacer esa búsqueda -propuso Romitz.

-Nosotros también -dijo Ulrich queriendo que todos marchasen a hacer la misión.

Se quedo mirándoles fijamente con tal de saber que opción tomar al respecto.

-¿Están seguros de que podrán hacer esto? -les pregunto con total sinceridad.

-Con total respeto señora, usted no sabe con quien esta hablando en realidad -exclamo expresamente Hopper con tal de hacerle ver que ellos no eran un equipo corriente.

-Bien, los dos equipos vendrían con nuestro equipo de búsqueda, Isaac, tu iras con ellos para ayudarles a encontrar la ubicación de la señal.

-¿Yo? ¿Con ellos? ¿Porque?

-¿Esa señal sigue funcionando?

-Si, pero...

-Entonces te llevaras tu equipo y lo usaras para buscar el escondite de esos supervivientes -acoto estrictamente como queriendo que se marchara por las buenas, luego volteo la mirada dirigiendose hacía Hopper-, usted señor Hopper, se quedara aquí y me ayudara a encontrar el lugar donde podría ubicarse Decisión para lanzar su arma.

-Lo haré, pero si me promete de que si algo sale mal en esta misión sus chicos se encargaran de sacarlos sanos y salvos de donde sea que estén -reafirmo poniéndole el inconveniente.

Le dio una mirada escéptica a Titus y este le afirmo con la cabeza como de dejar claro que tenía razón en esta petición que le proponía, volvió a mirarle y le dijo:

-Lo haremos -prometió con total honestidad.

··

Minutos mas tarde todo el mundo se reunió en el otro extremo campamento donde ahí se juntaron con el equipo de búsqueda personal de los Anti-Juicio, era un equipo como de diez hombres liderado por el teniente Morrich que se había ofrecido acompañarles durante todo el camino, los Guerreros juntaron sus cosas incluido el Megapod que iban a usarlo una vez mas para hacer el trayecto hasta aquel barrio que posiblemente estaba todo derruido a causa de los ataques de los militares años atrás, para Jeremy esto era como volver a casa, solo que su casa ya estaba destruida desde hacía mucho tiempo y no iba a encontrar nada que le hiciese sentirse halagado.

La mayoría del equipo se dispuso a hacer la misión a pesar de que todos estaban mosqueados con el hecho de que parecía que La Jefa los estaba mandando a una misión suicida de la que posiblemente no saliesen con vida, ahora entendían porque decían que era un poco cabrona, es que era una cabrona, una cabrona a la que le gustaba creerse que estaba por encima de todo, si ya tenían suficiente con sospechar de que los Anti-Juicios tenían algún problema con ellos, ahora tenían razones para creer que aquí pasaba algo y tenía que ver con ellos por algúna razón que todavía no llegaban a comprender del todo, apenas podían confiar en el equipo que les estaban poniendo, por eso mismo tenían que ser precavidos los unos con los otros.

Algúnos miembros del equipo decidieron quedarse atrás, como Samantha que se quedaba dejando que sus amigos y novio se fuesen con ellos, quería servir de mayor utilidad ayudando a los necesitados que estar de vuelta luchando contra los monstruos de siempre, el equipo de Nebula también, Sebastian y Mauro que no tenía muchas ganas de meterse en un lugar que posiblemente fuese una trampa, aunque Angela, Martin, Nicolas y Mitch si que se iban con ellos ya que estaban mas que dispuestos a saber con que se iban a encontrar ahí, después de haber perdido a las personas mas importantes que ellos apreciaban la idea de querer ayudar a otros que posiblemente también estaban en peligro.

Odd se junto con Samantha del cual se estaba despidiendo de ella otra vez pero esta jurando que iba regresar en cuanto encontrasen a los supervivientes, aprovecho y le entrego el colgante del rubí que había estado guardando durante todo el viaje, ahora que se encontró con ella, le pareció la perfecta oportunidad para dárselo de una vez por todas, Sam lo cogío y se quedo mirándolo sintiéndose halagada ya que nunca antes había tenido un colgante de ese tipo.

-Me lo dio una persona muy especial que quería que te lo diese para que así supieses lo mucho que te quiero, espero que te guste -le dijo cariñosamente con tal de que supiese que lo había guardado por una razón muy especial y esperaba sentirse agradecida de ella.

Sam lo sujeto y no pudo sentirse mas entristecida por haberle regalado.

-Odd, es muy bueno de tu parte, pero... no hacía falta que me regalases esto, es demasiado -comento ella sincerandose con él, se sentía agradecida pero le resultaba un obsequio demasiado halagador.

-No me dirás ahora que no te gusta porque sino te juro por dios que te contare todo por lo que he pasado para que entiendas porque este colgante me resulta demasiado importante -se quejo burlonamente ya que le resultaba imposible de creer que ahora le dijese lo contrario cuando justamente se había pasado todo un infernal viaje protegiendo ese colgante.

-No Odd, es perfecto, el problema es que... me resulta demasiado fácil tener esto aquí en mi mano cuando tiempo atrás uno tenía que pagar por obtener uno de estos -aclaro sincerandose con él para que entendiese porque le tenía tanto problema en realidad.

-Ah, cierto, pero hombre, al menos este holocausto tiene sus cosas buenas, un rubí, un perro -le levanto a Kiwi enseñándoselo para que le cogiese.

Kiwi le acaricio la cabeza y él se puso a chuparla la cara de tal manera que ella tuvo que apartarse porque le molestaba un poco, lo bajo y ahí entonces Odd tuvo una idea.

-¿Quieres darte con él? -le propuso.

-¿Que me quede con él? -se cuestiono ella dudosamente.

-Si, después de lo que paso en la Fortaleza, creo que esta mas seguro contigo que conmigo, puedes hacerle compañía y conocerle mejor -puso una mueca orgullosa como de tenerle mucha confianza.

Sam dudo pensativamente pero viendo la carita adorable que tenía, estaba como que no podía ignorarlo, había estado esperando mucho tiempo para volver a unirse con Odd, y ahora que lo tenía aquí, no podía decirle que no a todo lo que le proponía.

-¿Tengo que tirarle el palo? -pregunto irónicamente.

-No se, no creo que sea de ese tipo de perros -opino rascandose la cabeza ante la duda.

Kiwi movió la cabeza de lado a lado como un acto de contradicción a su amo.

-¿Que? ¿No me lo parece? -le critico regañándole por ese gesto.

Sam se rió sintiendo que aquellos dos tenían una relación bastante juguetona.

-¿Me esperaras para que vuelva?

-Solamente vuelve entero, vale -le pidió expresamente.

Odd soltó una pequeña risilla ingenua y entonces la beso suavemente hasta que al final ambos acabaron agarrandose de ambos lados al no querer soltarse. Al otro lado, Slevin los estaba observando y no podía evitarse sentirse rechazado, quería tener su oportunidad con Sam y la había perdido por culpa de Odd, su novio estaba vivo y ahora no podía hacer, Bertram estaba a su lado y le miraba poniendo una expresión como de estar cercionandose de lo que pensaba al estar viendo a aquellos dos amándose mutuamente.

-Lo siento mucho tío, me parece que tendrás que buscarte a otra tía, ella ya ha sido pescada -le dio una palmada en el hombro como un gesto para que reconsiderase olvidarse de ese tema.

-Bertram, ¿que pasaría si a Odd le ocurriese algo? -le pregunto murmuradamente.

-¿Que le ocurriese algo?, ¿como qué? -se cuestiono al no entender de que le hablaba.

-No se, que le mordiese un infectado, o que se clavase una de sus flechas, o le disparasen por detrás -le concreto toda una serie de opciones que indicaban como podría morir Odd.

Bertram le estaba mirando fijamente y ahí podía entender muy bien lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

-¿No estarás hablando en serio verdad? -le reprocho suponiendo lo que creía que estaba pensando.

-Haber, no digo que suceda, pero... ¿que crees que podría pasar en esta misión?

-Pasara que intentaras matar a su novio para hacerte con ella, eso es lo que pasa, y si lo haces, te acabaras convirtiendo en el compañero mas rastrero y egoísta del mundo, posiblemente él único que quede en todo el planeta -le recrimino echándole la bronca por ver que tenía motivos homicidas, estaba como que no quería entender el grado de estupor de la situación y eso le hacía estar viviendo en una realidad completamente falsa de la que no quería escapar.

-¿Y que cojones quieres que haga? Yo la quiero -le confeso mirándole malhumoradamente a la cara.

Con eso ya dejaba claro que no pensaba cambiar de opinión, estaba tan obsesionado con Samantha que no iba a permitir que él se quedase con Odd por las buenas.

-Hagamos un trato Kevin, tu te olvidas de este tema y de Samantha, y a cambio y no me chivo a Lorry y ni a ningúno de los otros de lo que intentas hacer, ¿puedes hacer eso? -le propuso con tal de hacer que dejase ese tema atrás y no acabase haciendo algúna tontería de la que se arrepentiría.

Slevin parecía no estar muy por la labor, bajo la cabeza en señal de indignación y entonces dijo:

-Si -afirmo con tono de no estar muy convencido pero pareció entenderlo a pesar de todo.

Bertram asintió complacido de ver que su amigo no estaba tomando la decisión incorrecta.

-Sabía que no acabarías convirtiéndote en algo mucho peor -le agradeció por ver que podía confiar en él y entonces le dio otra palmada en el hombro, se marcho volviendo con los otros.

Él se quedo donde estaba pensando en lo que le dijo, entendía que estaba cometiendo un error, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de Samantha, ella estaba tan encantada de tener a Odd que parecía que no iba a parar de amarle de ningúna manera, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero si le salía bien, acabaría ganandose el corazón de Samantha tarde o temprano.

Odd continuaba con Samantha del cual ambos parecían no parar de estar besandose todo el rato, al frente Ulrich junto con Yumi los estaban mirando y no podían evitarse sentirse un poco envidiados ya que Odd a pesar de ser siempre ajeno a todo lo que sucedía, él había conseguido mucho mas de lo que cualquiera se habría propuesto conseguir, tenía una novia muy guapa, un perro que le hacía compañía todo el rato, mas no se podía pedir de algo así.

-Es un tío con suerte -espeto Ulrich soltando una pequeña risilla como de no poder creerse que Odd hubiese conseguido justo lo que quería cuando ambos estaban en una mala situación.

-Me parece que lo que tiene no es suerte, sino mas bien ventaja -opino expresamente Yumi.

-Eso también esta bien -indico estando de acuerdo en lo que ella decía, ahí entonces se percato de algo en lo que no había caído en la cuenta hasta ahora-. Oye Yumi, ¿si todo esto termina? ¿Que crees que haremos una vez intentemos de reparar el mundo?

-¿A que te refieres? -se cuestiono ella sin entender a que se refería.

-Piénsalo bien, los dos hemos estado mas juntos que esos dos genios de ahí, nos conocemos mejor que nadie, tenemos nuestros mismos gustos, estamos hechos el uno para el otro, es imposible negar eso, y por eso mismo quiero que te quedes conmigo, que vivamos juntos en algún lugar al que podamos usar como hogar, construirnos nuestra propia casa -le explicó dando su propuesta de quedarse con ella como una pareja formal.

-¿Acaso me estas proponiendo matrimonio? -le pregunto escépticamente.

-Bueno, eso sería precipitarse un poco pero... al menos me gustaría que tuviéramos un lugar donde vivir tranquilamente, pasar nuestro tiempo juntos hasta que tengamos una familia.

-¿Una familia? -aquella frase la asusto en su cabeza.

-Si Yumi, quiero que tener una familia, quiero tener hijos, contigo -le confeso mientras le ponía una mirada como de estar totalmente convencido de esa idea.

Yumi no sabía que pensar, entendía lo que le estaba proponiendo pero lo peor de todo es que encima justo se lo proponía cuando estaba sufriendo por otra cosa que le costaba decirle.

-¿Que me dices? -le miro con cara de sentirse confiado con su decisión.

No podía decirle que no, Ulrich había sido muy amable con ella desde que la conocía, tanto que no podía negar que tenía razón en lo que decía, pero ahora no se encontraba en una situación en la que pudiera aceptar todo lo que le proponía, tenía demasiado en lo que pensar.

-Ulrich, hay una cosa que tengo que decirte, y espero de que lo entiendas -se dispuso a decírselo.

-Vale, ¿de que se trata? -puso una expresión de estar muy preocupado de lo que pudiera decir.

Le miro bien y ahí entonces se le cambio la idea, no podía decírselo, pero al menos si podía serle sincera en una cosa que al menos podía entender con precisión.

-No voy a poder irme contigo -declaro.

-¿Que? ¿Que me estas diciendo? -se extraño al oír esa confesión.

-Ulrich, se que hemos estado juntos luchando contra todo esto, pero hoy necesito quedarme aquí de momento para zanjar algúnas cosas -le explicó sincerandose con él para que entendiese los motivos por los cuales se iba a tener que quedar atrás saliendose del equipo.

-¿Porque? ¿Que necesitas zanjar? -le critico intentando de entender a que se refería.

Yumi no sabía como explicárselo, se giro y observo que al otro lado se encontraba Kiguya charlando con el teniente Morrich que estaba sentado en uno de los jeeps en el puesto de conductor, Ulrich le dirigió la mirada y se fijo en lo que miraba, ahí entonces entendió porque tenía que quedarse, volvió a dirigirle la mirada con autocompasíon y entonces dijo:

-¿Quieres estar con tu hermano verdad? -objetó suponiendo que eso era lo que quería hacer.

Yumi le daba vergüenza decirlo, pero era cierto lo que decía.

-No te preocupes, haz lo que quieras, por ahora ya hemos tenido suficiente haciendo las cosas juntos, estuvimos bien ahí dentro en la Fortaleza, acabábamos con nuestro demonios de una vez por todas -acoto dejando que se quedase en el campamento sin ningún problema.

-¿Estas seguro? -se cuestiono dudosamente.

¿Lo estas tu para decírselo a él? -indico contradiciendo sus propias palabras.

Aquello no hacía mas que llenarle a Yumi la cabeza de dudas sobre replantearse decírselo o no.

-Si no quieres no lo hagas, solamente...

-No, déjalo, me ocupare como sea -insistió queriendo que dejase que lo hiciese a su manera.

-De acuerdo, intentare de volver lo mas que pueda -acordo confiadamente y entonces le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, le agarro bien la cara ya que no podía resistirse a estar con ella, se separo y entonces le dijo-: Jamas dejare de echar menos este sabor en tu boca.

-Y yo jamas dejare de echar de menos este pelo tan revuelto que tienes -le siguió la corriente y se puso a tocarle juguetonamente el pelo con tal de incordiarle.

Ambos se rieron y entonces Ulrich se dirigió hacía donde había dejado la moto, se giro y le dio una ultima mirada de confianza como para que supiese que iba a estar bien, Yumi le devolvió la sonrisa pero luego la cambio al saber muy bien que ahora iba a tener que esforzarse por tener la suficiente voluntad para decirle al teniente Kiguya que era su hermano, pero eso no era lo peor, no le había dicho a Ulrich la verdad, sobre que estaba embarazada.

Todos terminaron de reubicarse poniendo en cada uno de los vehículos que les habían asignado meterse, Jeremy, Aelita y Odd junto con Mitch se montaron en el Megapod aprovechando que ahora lo iban a usar una vez mas, Ulrich se monto en su motocicleta pero ahora con la excepción de que no iba a venir Yumi, se iba a sentir solo pero aún así eso le daba igual, si ella no quería ir con él, no podía obligarla por la fuerza a que se quedase.

El resto del equipo se monto en los demás camiones que estaban llenos de soldados Anti-Juicio que les iban a acompañar en la misión, en uno se encontraba Isaac que traía consigo su equipo electrónico de localización, ponía una mirada como de tener muy pocas ganas de hacer esto ya que él no estaba hecho para el terreno, él no era un luchador nato, él era un hacker, y los hackers tenían que estar encerrados ayudando a los demás desde fuera. El equipo de Romitz yendo cada uno en un jeep excepto que él se iba en el primero que tenían puesto en posición que era el del teniente Morrich, decidió ponerse en el asiento del copiloto para así poder charlar seriamente con él y descubrir mas cosas sobre los Anti-Juicios.

Todos se despidieron de los demás amigos que dejaban atrás como Hopper que ahora tenía que despedirse de su hija otra vez solo que esta vez quedaba la preocupación con respecto al tema de Anthea que la iban a tener que dejar atrás por lo sucedido en la tienda de campaña, todos lamentaban ese hecho pero ahora no podían hacerle nada, si era cierto que Anthea estaba mal a causa de los experimentos de Deckard entonces tenían que estar precavidos de momento.

-¡Nos vamos! -ordeno Morrich dirigiendose hacía todo el equipo.

Todos aceleraron sus jeeps y de ahí giraron poniendose de frente por el otro lado y marcharon todos rectos hacía un camino empinado que los llevaba hacía un campo desértico con apenas algo de tierra y varios restos de chatarra a cada lado, Yumi con Samantha veían como los chicos se iban con aquel equipo del que apenas confiaban, pero eso no era lo que mas les preocupaba, les preocupaba el hecho de que había algo que no cuadraba en aquel mensaje y eso les hacía temer lo peor.

-¿Tu crees que estarán bien? -le pregunto Samantha a Yumi al querer saber su opinión al respecto.

-No es solamente, es pensarlo -indico expresamente, sabía muy bien que esto no era una buena idea y ellos se estaban metiendo donde no debían, si la cosa iba a acabar mal, entonces ambas tenían que prepararse para despedir a sus amores de la peor forma posible.

··

Todo el convoy de jeeps y demás vehículos siguió todo adelante hasta acabar metiendose en un pequeño barrio que estaba repleto de casas abandonadas, la mayoría estaban todas en perfecto estado, mientras que otras se encontraban con un aspecto que hacía dar a entender de que los propios dueños se aseguraron de que ningún superviviente se aprovechase de ellas, algúnas estaban quemadas, tenían restos de sangre por todas partes, algúnas pintarrajeadas por ambos extremos, y en una de ellas había algo que parecía ser una familia estando colgada cada uno en un pequeño árbol que había en el jardín que tenían delante, aquella no era una imagen halagadora.

-¿Como es posible que hayamos llegado a esto? -se cuestiono Mitch observando todo el desastre que veía a través de la ventana del Megapod, quería dejar de mirar pero no podía, ver el aspecto deteriorado de este barrio en el que se encontraban era algo inigualable de presenciar.

-Es lo normal, cuando el mundo esta al borde del desastre, la gente suele recurrir a ciertas maneras para evitar formar parte de esto -opino expresamente Aelita, se había acostumbrado tanto a esto que ya se lo tomaba como algo normal.

Se veía por el otro lado a un par de muertos comiendose el cadaver de un perro, le tenían agarrado por los intestinos, se giraron mirándoles mientras tenían trozos de carne en la boca.

-¿Es verdad eso Jeremy de que tu antes vivías aquí? -le pregunto Odd dirigiendose hacía Jeremy, se intrigo tanto por eso que ahora quería conocer todo lo que sabía.

No le contesto, se quedo con esa mirada rígida como de querer evitar esa pregunta a toda costa, Aelita lo miraba y podía entender que le dolía ver todo esto, pero no porque estaba familiarizado con el barrio y sentía lastima de ver a toda esa gente muerta, sentía lastima porque aquí era donde todo para él finalizo y empezo el peor de sus temores.

Al otro lado todo el equipo estaba mirando aunque evitando el escenario en que se encontraban, veían las casas y podían imaginarse lo que podía haber sido todo antes, era un barrio tranquilo donde todo el mundo se conocía y vivía sin ningún problema, ahora era un cementerio de una vida que antes existía pero ahora se había convertido en una simple fantasía.

Romitz se mantuvo firme ignorando el ambiente pero aún así tenía una duda que aún no se le escapaba de la cabeza, miro a Morrich y no podía evitar estar preguntándole sobre cualquier cosa que quería resolver, él estaba rígido mirando la carretera y conduciendo el jeep con total tranquilidad, ni parecía tener miedo por lo que podía encontrarse, y eso le preocupaba ya que él tenía demasiado miedo por pensar que esto era una trampa en vez de una misión de rescate.

-¿Debes de pensar que somos unos hipócritas verdad? -oyó que alguien le preguntaba.

-¿Como dices? -se cuestiono viendo que era Morrich el que le estaba preguntando.

-Se muy bien lo que estas pensando, que como tenemos nuestra forma de hacer las cosas piensas que nos vamos a comportar como si fuésemos el enemigo pero no lo somos, somos lo mismo que tu, queremos acabar con esto de una vez por todas -comento replanteándole un cierto argumento como para que entendiera que no podía ocultar sus miedos y dudas ante él.

-Yo no estaba pensando precisamente en eso -se sincero viendo que parecía que esa idea le había mosqueado a pesar de que no había dicho nada al respecto.

-Lo se, se que no lo estabas haciendo, pero quiero que sepas que no somos lo que crees que somos -puso una mirada seria como de querer que confiase con él a pesar de que ambos se encontraban en una situación en la que ambos no podían estar en completo desacuerdo.

-¿Entonces que fue lo que sucedió con mis chicos antes en el campamento?

Se noto que soltaba un resoplo de amargura como de no querer responderle eso pero ahora no podía.

-Pareciera que aquí no somos muy bienvenidos -objetó susceptiblemente.

-Es que nosotros tenemos nuestras propias costumbres de hacer las cosas a nuestra manera, y ahora que venís vosotros donde lo sabéis todo sobre la Fortaleza, nos sentimos un poco apartados ya que pareciera que ya no servimos para esto y que es cosa de otros, de vuestro equipo -comento demostrando que la razón por la que antes les habían atacado era porque les tenían envidia a causa de tener a un equipo que parecía estar mas preparado que ellos.

-Eso es una tontería -rechisto incapaz de asimilar ese razonamiento.

-Lo se, yo no digo que este con ellos pero... la mayoría se lo toma muy en serio.

-¿Y que pasa si no?

-¿Que quieres decir?

-¿Que pasa si dejan de tomárselo muy en serio? ¿Que harán si nosotros somos los que nos ocupamos de tomar el control y derrotamos a Decisión en vez de vosotros?

-Ni que este fuese una competición.

-Pues tu mismo lo dices como si lo fuese.

Aquello ultimo hizo que empezase a sospechar mas de la cuenta ya que ahora que parecía que entendían cuales eran sus desacuerdos y eso daba a aclarar que este era un asunto en el que iban a seguir sin solucionar el problema a menos que sucediera algo de lo que tuviesen que preocuparse.

Doblaron por la siguiente esquina y de ahí todos los jeeps se detuvieron al instante, los dejaron aparcados en medio del camino y uno por uno todos los miembros fueron saliendo mientras llevaban consigo sus armas, Isaac se bajo con su equipo donde ahí abrió el maletín que llevaba consigo, saco una pantalla portátil donde se mostraba la imagen de un mapa y encima de eso había una fija cruz roja donde marcaba el lugar donde tenían que buscar.

-¿Es aquí el lugar de la señal? -se cuestiono Angela.

-Parece ser que si, si es que aún queda alguien con vida -opino seriamente Morrich mientras alzaba la cabeza mirando a los alrededores del barrio en el que se encontraban.

El barrio apenas estaba destruido pero aún así estaba demasiado tranquilo, tanto que les hacía sospechar que posiblemente no hubiese nadie por ahí como para pensar que hubiese supervivientes.

-Aquí todo esta muerto, no creo que haya nadie viviendo por aquí -dedujo Jeremy tras ver el aspecto que tenía todo, a pesar de que las casas estaban en perfecto estado, se sentía una sensación de mal augurio con tal solo ver el aspecto en si de todo el barrio.

-Quizás hubiese gente, y se hubiesen largado hace mucho tiempo -objetó pensativamente Mitch.

Aquello hizo que todos pensasen que quizás no estaban solos como creían.

-Este lugar da miedo -dijo Nicolas poniendose nervioso.

-Y da mas miedo pensar que hemos llegado tarde, tenemos que ponernos a buscarles -dijo Morrich cargando su arma, estaba mas que decidido a buscar a los supervivientes.

-¿Pero buscar a quién? -critico expresamente.

-¿Como dices? -le echo una mirada como de haber entendido otra cosa.

-Sabemos que alguien mando una señal, un mensaje por voz, ¿pero quien lo mando exactamente? No dijeron si había gente o no, solamente oímos la voz de un hombre.

-Dijeron que habían unos pocos -dijo Lorry.

-¿Pero pocos qué? ¿Hombres? ¿Mujeres? ¿Niños?

-O perros -añadió Odd.

-Eso suena bien -dijo Eric estando de acuerdo.

-No tenemos ni idea de a quien estamos buscando, tenemos que pensar antes de que...

-Antes que nada, me da igual quien haya mandado el mensaje, solamente me importaba el hecho de que posiblemente haya gente herida, y yo no pienso quedarme atrás viendo como alguien se muere, así que será mejor que hagamos esto rápido -decreto Morrich discrepando de cualquier alarma que pudiese indicar que esto estaba mal-. Isaac, ¿tienes la señal?

-Si, la tengo aquí mismo -se acerco y le mostró la imagen del mapa en su pantalla portátil, la miraron bien y entonces él dijo-: Creo que es por aquí, todo adelante.

-Bien, tu nos guías -le aviso y entonces todos fueron avanzando siguiendo a Morrich y a Isaac del cual parecían estar bastante seguros de lo que hacían.

Los Guerreros y los otros se juntaron y se dieron una serie de miradas de cómplices y escépticas.

-¿Tu crees que este tío nos ha traído aquí solamente para rescatar gente? -cuestiono Odd.

-No lo se, se le nota decidido a encontrar gente, pero... se que hay algo mas -opino Jeremy sintiendo que algo no cuadraba y le daba demasiadas dudas al respecto.

-Encima ni siquiera han mencionado nada sobre reconocer que este lugar este lleno de muertos, miradlo bien, parecería que este es un lugar por donde los infectados no se meterían para nada -indico Angela dandose cuenta de que no había ni un solo infectado por ningún lado, estaba todo tan vacío que ni se oía el mas mínimo levantamiento de viento, era una tierra de nadie.

-Aquí pasa algo -comento Muldoch cercionandose del ambiente que les rodeaba.

-¿Algo como que estamos metidos en una ciudad fantasma? Porque yo me he visto esta pelicula antes y se muy bien como termina -dijo escépticamente Slevin.

-Conque resulta que todos estamos muertos -espeto Martin siguiendole el argumento.

-Estamos todos muertos -reaccionó Nicolas creyendose su disparate.

-No estamos todos muertos Nicolas, pero lo vamos a estar si no entendemos lo que pasa -dijo Ulrich teniendo también sus propias dudas sobre esta misión.

-¿Porque Yumi no vino contigo? -se cuestiono Balla percatandose de que la chica japonesa no había venido con él, no se encontraba en el equipo.

-¿Os habéis peleado? -pregunto Odd divagando sin remedio.

-No nos hemos peleado, es que... -Ulrich no sabía si contarles lo sucedido o contarles otra cosa ya que ahora no se sentía preparado para esto, pero viendo que todos estaban en una situación en la que apenas podían superar sus propias perdidas, no tenía mas remedio que contarles la verdad-, al parecer Yumi cree que el teniente Kiguya es su hermano pequeño Hiroki.

-¿Que? -chillaron todos sorprendidos al oír eso.

-Pero... ¿de veras lo cree?, ¿o lo es? -critico Bertram queriendo entender ese asunto.

-No lo se, quiero pensar que si, pero... ella esta segurísima de que es su hermano, dijo todo aquello que hace corroborar que se trata de Hiroki -reafirmo Ulrich cuestionandose ese hecho a pesar de que sabía muy bien que para Yumi esto era mucho mas real de lo que creía.

-¿Y ella se ha quedado para decirle la verdad? -pregunto Jeremy intrigado.

-Y si, se lo dirá, no se cuando, pero tendrá que hacerlo, y ahí ya veremos.

Todos se miraron absortos al oír eso ya que eso indicaba que a pesar de que todos habían perdido a alguien, al menos uno había conseguido encontrarse con un familiar perdido.

-Que suerte tiene ella -dijo Balla en tono como de sentir envidia al oír eso.

-No lo será si resulta que no lo es -tercio Ulrich sabiendo bien que todo ese asunto dependía de lo que fuese a decirle Yumi a aquel soldado con el que parecía haber hecho buenas migas.

-Pues tendrá que serlo, a final de cuentas todos hemos conseguido entender varias cosas que hasta ahora jamas habíamos descubierto -mencionó Flit.

-¿Cosas como qué por ejemplo? -pregunto Angela queriendo saber que tenía que decir.

-Pues... donde estaba Franz Hopper, porque se origino el Fortovixyn, que resultaba que la hija de Hopper si había mandado un mensaje a alguien, que siguen existiendo otros miembros de supervivientes a lo largo de todo el país -dijo concretando todo tipo de hechos por los que habían pasado y se habían llevado una gran sorpresa.

-O que Clara es la chica que rescate hace diez años -admitió Romitz.

-Eso mismo -de pronto todos se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso ultimo.

-¿En serio? -le pregunto Eric queriendo corroborar esa mención.

-Así es, Clara es la chica que rescate y que nunca supe quien era, me lo dijo ella misma antes.

-Así que por eso era que la estabas abrazando antes.

-¿La estabas abrazando? -reprocho Eric indignado al oír eso.

-Bueno, la estaba abrazando porque estaba entusiasmado de encontrarme con ella, hacía diez años que no sabía de esa chica -aclaro razonando con él para que entendiese que era algo bueno.

-¿Y que vas a hacer ahora? ¿Te vas a quedar con ella?

-¿Que? No, ¿de que cojones estas hablando?

-Esta hablando de si quieres tirártela o no -le aclaro incrédulamente Martin.

Aquello hizo que todos se mosqueasen ya que les daba una mala impresión de lo que parecía.

-Eric Wilcocks, no voy a tirarme de ningúna manera a Clara, y si lo hiciera seguramente estaría cometiendo un terrible error porque yo no soy capaz de hacer eso -se puso a razonar seriamente con él para que entendiese que era un malentendido.

-¿Seguro? -le amenazo enseñándole su garfio de mano.

Se quedo mirándolo escépticamente y entonces dijo:

-¿No te has traído eso solamente para cortar la cabeza de los infectados verdad?

-Será mejor que me lo lleve a otra parte para que así la cosa no se ponga mucho mas chunga de lo que ya esta -propuso Thomas llevandose a su hermano lejos del equipo ya que estaba bastante claro que esta situación se les había ido demasiado de las manos.

Todos se les quedaron mirando escépticamente al hacerse una idea de porque sucedió esa escena.

-¿Tu crees que Eric verdaderamente esta enamorado de Clara? -le pregunto Odd a Jeremy.

-No lo se, pero si lo esta, entonces no creo que tengas muchas opciones, Clara no parece la típica chica de ir dando mamporros a diestro y siniestro -opino expresamente Jeremy.

··

Clara estaba tan aburrida y desinteresada en todo lo que había en el campamento que al no tener nada mejor que hacer decidió ayudar a los Anti-Juicio que se estaban encargando de terminar de perfeccionar la roca que habían construido para tallar los nombres de todos los fallecidos, había cogido una pica y se puso a ir picando con toda la fuerza la roca por un extremo, lo hacía con tanta fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento lo iba a romper, siguió dandole de tal manera que parecía que no se cansaba por la manera en que lo estaba golpeteando sin parar, Sebastian y Mauro estaban al lado y podían ver perfectamente con que ganas lo hacía, se notaba que era porque quería quitarse las ganas que tenía encima, todo ese odio que había estado acumulando durante años y ahora lo estaba liberando contra ese roca.

-¿Necesitas que te ayudemos? -le pregunto Sebastian, la veía tan concentrada en la roca que no sabía si estaba consciente o no de lo que hacía.

-No, puedo con esto -discrepo rotundamente Clara y siguió golpeando a medida que iba gritando sin parar, parecía que cada vez que golpeaba la roca se ponía mucho mas furiosa que antes.

Ambos se miraron escépticamente al no saber que hacer, entendían que ella estaba enfadada por lo que había pasado con Yolanda antes, pero tampoco podían dejar que ella tuviese ese malhumor constantemente ya que en cualquier momento se iba a hacer daño y se iba a arrepentir. Sebastian se le acerco dispuesto a razonar con ella a pesar de que parecía que no quería escuchar a nadie.

-No tienes porque hacer esto si no quieres -le aviso expresamente.

-Si lo necesito -discrepo otra vez y siguió dandole a la roca.

Sebastian volteo su mirada en dirección a la de Mauro para saber que mas podía decirle, le dio otra mirada escéptica como de querer que la dejase en paz pero sabía muy bien que no podía hacerlo.

-No tienes que estar así por lo de Yolanda.

Aquello hizo que Clara bajase su pica casi clavándosela en el pie, suspiro profundamente mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente, se quedo mirándole con una cara de puro malhumor, era como si le hubiese dicho aquello que menos quería oír.

-¿Que has dicho? -le pregunto con una mirada interrogante.

Sebastian trago saliva ya que sentía que ahora la había pifiado.

-Se lo que has dicho, y que sepas que no estoy así de mal por lo de Yolanda, estoy así de mal por como nos traiciono Herb, creía que no podía ser tan tonto como para traicionarnos después de todas las cosas que le dijo Balla, y fijate bien, al final lo ha hecho, se unió a Kroll pero con eso no tuve suficiente, tenía que matarme, y acabo matando a Yolanda, ¿como puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que esa sabandija continua fuera y sin saber si esta muerto o no? -le recrimino explicándole que lo que sentía no era dolor, sino desilusión porque el hombre que casi había intentando de matarla continuaba libre y no sabía donde estaba.

Aquello fue algo en lo que ambos no sabían que decir al respecto, entendían que estaba furiosa por la traición de Herb y que por culpa de él habían perdido a alguien importante, comprendían su dolor, pero tampoco eso quería decir que tuviesen que enfadarse mas de la cuenta y asumir que todo estaba perdido porque sabían bien que había una manera de solucionar las cosas y no estar quejándose de todo aquello en lo que desconfiaban que pudiese funcionar.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Yumi surgiendo del otro lado de la roca.

-No pasa nada, todo esta bien Yumi -reafirmo Clara poniendo una postura poco desalentadora, agarro su pica y siguió golpeando la roca como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Yumi le echo una mirada a los otros y estos se quedaron con una expresión como de asimilar que tenían un problema que necesitaban resolver inmediatamente.

-Si quieres puedes hablarlo conmigo -le propuso a ella la idea de ponerse a razonar sobre el asunto.

-¿Hablar de qué? -se cuestiono fingiendo que no sabía de que le estaba hablando.

-De esto -le aclaro señalándole el general cual era el problema que tenía encima.

Clara bajo lentamente la pica y se quedo mirándola, podía ver por su mirada que quería ayudarla.

-¿Donde lo hacemos? -pregunto dispuesta a irse con ella a hablar a otra parte.

-Ven conmigo -le pidió, luego volteo su mirada por el otro lado de la roca donde ahí se encontraba Samantha picando en su propio lugar-. Sam, ¿te encargas por aquí? Yo me voy con Clara.

-De acuerdo -acepto ella y vino hacía el lugar donde estaba picando antes.

Las dos se marcharon dejando a Sebastian y Mauro con un claro indicio de que ambos no estaban hechos para razonar con mujeres, se quedaron mirando como Samantha terminaba el trabajo de Clara picando la roca de una manera que la hacía parecer como un hombre cuando se esforzaba por estar trabajando en una obra en construcción, se cuestionaron pensativamente y entonces dijo:

-¿Tu no serás...

-¿Ser qué? -se cuestiono ella sin entender a que se refería.

-Con ellas -hizo un gesto como de intentar asimilar lo que quería decir.

Samantha no entendía a que se refería pero se lo pensó detenidamente y ahí entonces lo reconoció.

-No, pero si habéis visto antes que estoy con Odd -rectifico esa absurda suposición que tenía de ella.

-Por eso -indico ingenuamente Mauro.

Les echo una mirada seria como de tenerles bronca y entonces les dijo:

-No se de donde habéis salido vosotros, pero esta bastante claro que no estáis hechos para poder hablar con la gente normal -opino escépticamente, con eso ya dejaba claro que ambos tenían un cierto problema con la gente que les resultaba imposible de asimilar.

Aquello hizo que ambos se riesen como si no se lo estuviesen tomando bien en serio.

Mientras, Yumi acompaño a Clara de vuelta a la zona donde estaban las mesas de comer y ahí ambas se pusieron a hablar seriamente sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, Yumi se puso a razonar con ella sobre porque no debía de estar enfadada y que tenía que pensar detenidamente lo que hacía, ahí no tuvo mas opción que contarle la verdad sobre lo que había descubierto.

-Kiguya es mi hermano -le confeso.

-¿En serio? -reaccionó sorprendiéndose terriblemente al oír eso.

-Si, así es, es mi hermano Hiroki, esta vivo y es él, se muy bien que es él.

-¿Y se lo has dicho?

-Aún no, estoy esperando para tener un momento con él, aunque no se muy bien que decirle.

Clara podía ver la preocupación que tenía ella y ahí supo bien lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Quieres saber un consejo que he estado usando para tratar a los físicos nuevos que iban viniendo a la Fortaleza a lo largo de todos los años?

-Emh... si, ¿cual es? -pregunto intrigada por saber que le tenía que decir.

-Hazte su amigo -declaro.

-¿Que me haga su amigo?

-Si, él no asume que tu eres su hermana, para él tu solamente eres una amiga que se ha unido a este grupo, haz que confíe en ti, explicale las cosas que te gustan, tu viaje con los Guerreros, que haga que vea que eres alguien con quien puede encariñarse, alguien que le haga acordarse de su hermana que perdió hace tanto tiempo -le argumento dándoles opciones para que pudiese juntarse con él sin pifiarla de la peor manera posible.

-¿Y después qué? ¿Se lo digo o no?

-Ahí si que no se, pero si lo vas a hacer, al menos hazlo cuando estas preparada.

Yumi se lo pensó detenidamente, entendía que si le decía la verdad, Hiroki apenas lo entendería y eso solamente haría que tuviese miedo de ella, si iba a contarle lo que él no sabía, tenía que hacerlo bien, tenía que hacerlo como alguien que se sentía igualado en su misma experiencia.

De pronto volvieron sus dolores de estómagos que le hicieron reaccionar sorpresivamente.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto viendo que aquello que tenía le estaba afectando terriblemente.

-Estoy bien, es solo qué... -ahí se dio cuenta de que estando en esta situación, tenía que confesarle la verdad sobre lo que tenía dentro.

-¿Que pasa? -se cuestiono viendo que parecía estar preocupada por otra cosa.

-No se como decirte esto pero... lo tengo que hacer ya que sino esto me carcome la cabeza.

-¿De que estas hablando?

La miro fijamente a los ojos como queriendo saber que la estaba escuchando atentamente, dijo:

-Estoy embarazada -le confeso seriamente.

Clara no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo poniendo una expresión de pura sorpresa.

-Y creo que es de Ulrich, es lo único que pienso que puede resultarme lógico.

-¿Y se lo has dicho ya?

-No, no puedo decírselo.

-¿Porque no?

-Porque tengo miedo, miedo de traer un niño a este mundo.

-Pero Yumi, no te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo.

-Ese es el problema, que no se lo que hago, siento que he cometido un error, no debería dar luz a este niño, creo que debería de tomar la mejor elección posible y deshacerme de él.

-¿Vas a abortar?

-Quizás -se levanto dispuesta a matar al niño para impedir que naciese.

-No Yumi, espera, piénsalo bien, entiendo que estas muy asustada y todo eso porque estamos viviendo en una época muy difícil para todos nosotros, pero tienes que entender que no puedes perder esta oportunidad, vas a tener un niño, desde ahora te has convertido en la primera embarazada que pueda dar luz en este cruel mundo, tienes que hacerlo Yumi, tienes que dejar que él nazca para que así este mundo pueda seguir creciendo un dia mas -le insistió Clara queriendo que entendiese que no podía perder a ese niño que tenía dentro porque sino viviría atemorizada el resto de su vida y no habría manera de solucionar ese problema.

Yumi se lo pensó detenidamente, tenía razón, pero ella ya había perdido demasiado como para pensar que podría dar lugar a alguien nuevo en la familia, en aquella familia que había perdido años atrás, pero ahora ya tenía una nueva familia, con su equipo, y Ulrich a su lado ayudándola.

-¿Sabe alguien mas de esto? -le pregunto cambiando de tema al instante, pero no porque lo hiciese apropósito sino porque tenía una sospecha.

-Creo que Kiguya, él me dio el test de embarazo, pero no se si entendió que lo estaba -opino teniendo una duda relacionada con él.

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos a verle -propuso.

-Si -acepto dispuesta a razonar con su supuesto hermano para así poder solucionar este tema que tanto miedo le daba aclarar.

··

Hopper se encontraba en la tienda de campaña que usaban para trabajar en las operaciones, estaba con el equipo de la general Krill y el de Nebula, los dos estaban tratando el asunto de investigar adonde podría haber ido Decisión con la Fortaleza para lanzar su arma, sabían que planeaba disparar un potente rayo contra la corteza terrestre, pero no sabían en que lugar especifico, miraron el mapa que señalaba el camino por el que había tomado la enorme instalación móvil, Hopper y La Jefa estaban como locos ya que iban buscando cada lugar del mapa que indicase lo que estaban buscando exactamente, no llegaban a ningún acuerdo y eso los desesperaba aún mas.

-Aquí, la superficie es mucho mas baja que el resto -indico La Jefa señalando un costado del mapa con un bolígrafo, Hopper lo miro fijamente mientras se ajustaba sus gafas.

-Imposible, hay mas abajo hay mucho mas terreno, si lanza ese rayo apenas llegara a partir la corteza terrestre, tiene que haber otro lugar que sea mas denso y con menos tierra tanto por dentro como fuera -concluyo Hopper sabiendo bien que no era una buena localización.

-¿Entonces donde? -critico reprochadamente ella al no saber que buscar.

-Que tal aquí -dijo Hax apoyando su dedo en el mapa, señalo una parte del mapa por donde se veía la imagen de una silueta negra que indicaba algo pero no se sabía que era.

-¿Que se supone que es eso? -se cuestiono al no entender la silueta en el mapa.

-Es un cañón formado a causa de los explosiones de los militares producidas años atrás, derrumbaron toda esa zona porque estaba llena de infectados y aquello provoco que se abriese una grieta tan enorme que supera todos los niveles de superficie terrestre.

-¿Es posible que puedan usarlo para lanzar el rayo? -pregunto La Jefa queriendo saber que opinaba Hopper, para ellos era una posibilidad que pudiese ser.

-No lo se, quizás, pero... si lanzase su arma entonces tendría que bajar unos metros para ponerse en la posición en la que esta la grieta -opino deductivamente.

-¿Y eso porque? -critico Titus sin entender esa conclusión.

-Imaginen por un momento que estoy usando un láser de esos de cirugía, un láser tiene un limite, no puede ponerse demasiado lejos porque sino el láser no llega, pues aquí es lo mismo, tiene que estar colocado a una cierta altura para que así el láser alcance la longitud adecuada -aclaro Hopper demostrando que a pesar de que Decisión tenía todas las de ganar, había un cierto inconveniente.

Ambos se miraron indecisos al no poder creerse que hubiese llegado a esa conclusión.

-Si Decisión va derecho hacía ahí, quizás active su arma y cometa su plan -opino Nebula.

-Es una posibilidad, pero si nos equivocamos quizás acabemos llevando a un equipo hacía otra parte y perdemos nuestro mundo por nada.

-Entonces tenemos que estudiar esa zona como para saber si es lo que creemos o no -objetó La Jefa decidida a investigar esa falla para así corroborar que tenían la localización exacta.

-Pero igualmente, aunque encontremos La Fortaleza y él lugar donde va a desplegar su arma, ¿que vamos a hacer? No podremos atacar esa instalación -critico ese hecho ya que ambos sabían bien que si planeaban detener a Decisión de una vez por todas tenían que buscar una cierta manera para acabar con todo aquello que representaba la inteligencia artificial.

-Podremos -dijo La Jefa con todo de tenerlo todo decidido.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Tekla.

-Tenemos las suficientes armas como para diezmar a todo un edificio de 25 plantas, si lanzamos toda nuestra municíon pesada contra los puntos mas débiles, quizás logremos penetrar sus defensas y eso haría que la Fortaleza se destruyese desde dentro.

-Puede que destruyáis la Fortaleza, ¿pero que sucederá con Decisión?

-Supuestamente no se destruirá -supuso expresamente Titus.

-Que va, Decisión es una inteligencia artificial capaz de adaptarse a todos los entornos posibles, en cuanto se destruya la Fortaleza, buscara la manera de sobrevivir como algo nuevo y sin que nos demos cuenta, ella seguirá viviendo entre todos nosotros -argumento sincerandose con ellos para que viesen que Decisión buscaría la manera de seguir viva aunque destruyesen su instalación.

-¿Estas diciendo que esta cosa puede vivir aunque destruyamos su ordenador principal?

-Es una posibilidad -reafirmo solemnemente.

Aquello hizo que todos se mosqueasen peor que antes ya que ahora significaba que ahora tenían que evitar otro problema para que sucediese uno mucho peor.

-¿Y no hay una manera de poder parar a esa cosa? -critico reprochadamente Titus.

Hopper se lo pensó detenidamente y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Me parece que si.

-¿Cual? -pregunto La Jefa escuchando atentamente todo aquello que tuviese que decir.

-Vamos a crear un virus, un virus que destruya todo lo que es Decisión -declaro.

··

Alexandra decidió hacerle una visita a Anthea para saber bien como se encontraba, la habían encerrado en una de esas celdas de aislamiento que se encontraban por todo el campamento, era un lugar estrecho y sin siquiera haber un lugar donde sentarse o acostarse, era una simple celda separada por unos barrotes y con una sola ventana que daba al exterior. Fue avanzando lentamente mientras llevaba consigo un plato con fideos y guisantes recién calentados, Anthea se levanto y observo que venía alguien, se apoyo encima de los barrotes y entonces dijo:

-Alexandra, ¿eres tu? -le pregunto queriendo corroborar que se trataba de ella.

-Te he traído algo de comer -le paso el plato a través de un pequeño recoveco que había en un costado debajo de los barrotes, lo agarro y se llevo hacía la esquina.

-Hacía tiempo que no sentía algo como esto -dijo ella asintiendo profundamente.

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que acabar así.

-¿Como esta el chico al que le mordí en la cara?

-Creo que por esta estable, aunque van a tener que ponerle algo de piel para sustituirle lo que le arrancaste -confeso sincerandose con ella lamentandose por lo que paso.

-Va a quedar desfigurado el resto de su vida.

-Posiblemente no tanto -intento de reanimarla como podía, estaba tan disgustada que no sabía que hacer con tal de que no siguiese estando tan mal como ahora.

Alexandra se preocupa por ella, entendía muy bien que era la anterior mujer de Hopper y sentía un cierto recelo por lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse indignada por como la estaban tratando, ella había pasado por muchas cosas terribles como para llegar hasta aquí, había perdido diez años de su vida y en todo este tiempo no tenía ni la mas remota idea de lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora, por eso mismo tenía que ayudarla a acostumbrarle a toda esta situación antes de que empezase a descontrolarse como antes.

-¿Donde esta Aelita? -pregunto ella-. Quiero verla, ¿donde esta mi niña?

-Lo siento mucho Anthea, pero temo que ella no esta aquí -le confeso pasivamente.

-¿Y donde esta entonces? -le recrimino subiendo su tono de un modo bastante estremecedor.

Alexandra se asusto al ver como le contesto, pero decidió ignorarla.

-Ella se ha tenido que ir con los otros a hacer una ultima misión, creen que puede haber supervivientes en un pequeño barrio del norte, así que por eso mismo ahora no esta.

-¿Y cuando volverá? -empezo a preocuparse mas de la cuenta.

-No tengo ni la mas remota idea, quizás dentro de un par de horas pero...

De pronto Anthea se golpeo la cabeza por detrás de una manera que la sorprendió.

-Necesito a mi niña, la necesito ahora mismo, ¡ahora mismo! -le exigió furtivamente y entonces se puso a golpearse la nuca por detrás tantas veces que ya empezaba a asustarle demasiado la forma en como lo hacía, aquello no era algo normal, se estaba haciendo daño apropósito.

-Anthea, para ya -protesto queriendo que parase ya que no soportaba verla así.

-¡Quiero a mi niña! -se negó rotundamente a parar y continuo golpeteandose la nuca.

Alexandra no sabía que hacer, quería avisar a alguien pero no veía a ningúna persona por ningún lado, estaba sola con ella al otro lado de la celda, seguía viendo como se daba la nuca contra el muro y no podía soportarlo, tenía que hacer algo para que parase de una vez por todas, entonces se le ocurrió la única que podía hacer que se calmase y olvidase ese tema.

-Siento mucho haberte robado a Hopper -declaro eufóricamente.

Aquello hizo que se detuvo al instante, volteo su mirada en dirección hacía ella.

-¿Como has dicho? -inquirió, quería volverlo a escuchar.

-Siento mucho haberte robado a Hopper, no tenía ni idea de que le seguías queriendo, es que él estaba convencido de que habías muerto, él me vio a mi y se enamoro, pero yo fui quien decidió quedarse con él, yo, yo decidí encariñarme con él -argumento sincerandose con ella para que entendiese que la relación que hubo entre él y Hopper fue idea suya.

Aquello hizo que se levantase y se pusiese delante de ella mirándola con una cara fría.

-¿En serio piensas que me quitaste a mi marido porque si?

-No, pero...

-Pero nada -se agarro a los barrotes haciendo que estos vibrasen del golpe-. Yo he perdido algo mas que con un marido, ¿sabes que es lo que mas he perdido?

Alexandra tenía sus dudas sobre si contestarle a esa pregunta o no, sabía muy bien a que se refería pero no sabía si aquella la provocaría aún mas o no.

-He perdido tiempo, ver crecer a mi hija, perder el cabello, mi carrera, el mundo en que me crie, he perdido todo eso y con que me encuentro ahora, con un mundo lleno de muertos vivientes, a mi hija rodeada de chicos que se visten como soldados de un videojuego en primera persona, a soldados entrenando a niños para matar monstruos, a gente siendo asesinada y clavando sus cabezas en picas como si estuviésemos en la edad medieval. ¿Como crees que puedo aceptar eso?

-No lo se, pero si te digo la verdad, a mi costo mucho mas al principio -espeto tomando en consideración ese ideal de pensar que podría acostumbrarse al ambiente en que vivían o no.

-Cierto, ¿pero sabes que es lo que mas cabrea ademas de ver que mi hija ahora tiene novio y va con ese especie de guante que lanza bolas de energía?

-¿Que? -soltó una pequeña lagrima del miedo que le tenía.

-Es ver que Franz ha perdido literalmente la esperanza en mi, podría haberle dicho a esa mujer que me dejase metida en una tienda de campaña normal como las que hay por ahí para poder tratarme, pero no, en vez de eso ha dejado que me encierren como un animal salvaje, como si después de todo lo que me hayan hecho en ese lugar ya indicase que soy solamente un producto hecho para matar, como si fuese un especie de monstruo de Frankenstein solo que en este caso en vez de estar hecho de piezas de cadaveres, simplemente soy el fantasma de alguien que lo tenía todo perfecto, tenía una vida feliz y en vez de eso me lo arrebataron, me arrebataron lo que tenía, gente como tu, me lo arrebato a base de mal, me lo arrebato y ahora tengo que joderme con lo que soy ahora, ¿te parece eso algo perfecto por lo que poder vivir? ¿Eh?

-No -empezo a hacerse hacía atrás.

-Pues empieza a pensar un poco, porque a partir de ahora, voy a asegurarme de que toda esta gente, sepa lo que es perder a alguien, porque yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como todo el mundo sigue sonriendo a medida que se aproxima el apocalipsis, yo voy a asegurarme de que todo el mundo sufra por mi dolor, y tu, serás la ultima que quede para ver lo que sucede cuando te quitan aquello que mas aprecias en el mundo -le advirtió amenazandola de que iba a salir y mataría a todo el mundo con tal de hacerles sufrir de la misma manera que ella sufrió antes.

Alexandra no pudo soportarlo mas y decidió marcharse mientras ella se quedo mirándola con unos ojos penetrantes como de querer atacar salvajemente.

··

El equipo continuo recorriendo todo el barrio intentando de buscar supervivientes pero apenas hallaban algo, iban siguiendo a Isaac del cual iba rastreando la señal con la ayuda de su pantalla portátil, iba en linea recta pero a medida que se iba acercando a señal tenía que moverse para el otro lado y ambos no sabía si cuando hacía eso era porque la señal se estaba moviendo o básicamente estaba perdiendo la conexión con su pantalla.

Todos iban con mucha tranquilidad ya que se habían alejado demasiado del lugar donde habían dejado aparcados los vehículos, pusieron a dos hombres vigilándolos, les avisaron que si algo malo ocurría tenían que lanzar una bengala hacía el cielo seguido de varios disparos con tal de llamar la atención sobre la bengala, era buena la idea pero quedaba el hecho de pensar que sucedería si en cuanto le disparasen de sorpresa a los dos soldados que dejaron atrás, podrían darles en la cabeza e inmediatamente nadie se enteraría de lo que habría sucedido con ellos.

Jeremy iba mirando el barrio y no podía evitar venirle varios recuerdos a la cabeza de lo que había sido su vida aquí, pensar que antes solía ser un barrio tranquilo por donde todo el mundo vivía pacíficamente, ahora se había convertido en una ciudad fantasma, como estar viendo el plato de una pelicula de zombies, solo que ahora los zombies existían y el pueblo estaba muerto del todo.

-Maldita sea -se quejo Isaac.

-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto Morrich acercandose para ver lo que le ocurría.

-Fijate en eso -miro la pantalla observando que la cruz roja iba cambiando de dirección constantemente, se movía a cada costado como si estuviese en otro lugar y al mismo tiempo no-. Me parece que esto es un efecto del terreno.

-¿Del terreno?

-Piénsalo bien, esto es mas arriba, y con el ambiente que tenemos esto puede interferir un poco en los sistemas electrónicos, me temo que no vamos a poder encontrar la señal así.

Aquello hizo que Morrich carraspease pensativamente al saber muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

-Escuchadme bien, todos, no encontramos la ubicación de la señal, así que eso no nos deja otra que separarnos y buscar por nuestra propia cuenta -declaro dirigiendose a todo el equipo de detrás.

-¿Separarnos? Usted esta loco, acaso no ha visto ningúna pelicula de terror en la que sucede lo mismo que esta situación, si nos separamos acabaremos muertos uno por uno -critico reprochadamente Eric hacíendole entender que era una pésima idea.

-Si -murmuraron todos estando de acuerdo.

-Creo que tienen razón -indico Isaac avisándole del riesgo que había.

-Me da igual si nos tenemos que separar o no, aquí hay gente que necesita nuestra ayuda, así que si nos queda mas remedio vamos a tener que ir por grupos -reprimió Morrich.

Todos se miraron muy poco convencidos de esa idea.

-En marcha -ordeno insistentemente e inmediatamente todos se separaron yendo en diferentes grupos que se dispersaron alrededor de todo el barrio.

Jeremy se fue con Aelita, Ulrich con los hermanos Wilcocks, Odd junto con Lorry, Bertram, Slevin y Nicolas, el equipo de Romitz junto con Mitch se disperso por varios lugares, Angela y Martin se fueron siguiendo a Flit y Angus y luego el equipo que había venido con Morrich fueron detrás de los dos que continuaron yendo todo hacía adelante.

Odd junto con el equipo de Samantha se dispusieron a investigar una casa que tenían delante, la puerta estaba derruida y estaba como para que pudiesen meter la mano por dentro con tal de agarrar el picaporte, Lorry metió la mano atravesando el portal y de ahí abrió la puerta desde dentro, se metieron atravesando el pasillo principal y de ahí pasaron al salón principal, estaba todo despejado a pesar de que todos los muebles estaban mugrientos, era como si se hubiesen metido en una casa de pelicula de terror donde antes solían vivir unos familiares que murieron en una horrible tragedia.

-Me parece que no han limpiado este lugar en años -opino irónicamente Slevin.

De pronto Nicolas se asusto tanto que levanto su arma hacía a un lado al parecerle ver algo, resulto ser simplemente un ratón que se marcho bajando a través de un piano de la esquina.

-Tranquilo, solo es un ratón -le consolo Bertram viendo como reaccionó.

-¿Un ratón? -se quedo completamente aterrorizado al verlo.

-Si -le bajo el arma con total calma.

-Yo no creo que haya gente por aquí -opino pensativamente Odd.

-Lo se, pero quizás encontremos algo útil por aquí, si no, volvemos fuera, ¿entendido? -acordo Lorry dispuesto a hacer una pequeña búsqueda.

-Si -todos aceptaron su sugerencia.

Ambos se dispersaron poniendose a mirar todo lo que había a los alrededores, miraron el salón del cual estaba mas mugriento que el resto, habían telarañas pegadas a los muebles, los cuadros estaban tan sucios de polvo que apenas se veía que era lo que había detrás, y la mesa estaba rota por una pata, como si alguien se pelease y hubiese acabado cayendo encima de ella.

-Mira esto -le aviso Odd a Slevin que estaba cerca de él.

-¿Que pasa? -le pregunto intrigado ya que parecía haber encontrado algo.

-Aquí hubo gente, al parecer se pelearon y acabaron rompiéndola.

-¿Crees que pueden seguir estando aquí los dueños?

-No lo se, pero hay que fijarse por arriba por si acaso -opino dispuesto a echar un vistazo al piso superior con tal de buscar algo que indicase que no estaban solos del todo-. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Aquello hizo que Slevin volviese a tener el mismo pensamiento ingenuo de antes.

-Si -acepto seriamente y entonces ambos se marcharon subiendo por las escaleras de la esquina.

Bertram los vio subir y no pudo evitar pensar que esos dos estarían solos y sin que nadie les ayudase, quería pensar que Slevin no iba a cometer el mismo error de antes pero tenía sus sospechas ya que apenas conociéndole, no sabía de lo que podía ser capaz ahora mismo.

··

Ulrich junto con los hermanos Wilcocks se quedaron inspeccionando una casa que parecía que había sido saqueada en algún momento, habían dos cuerpos de dos hombres que estaban tirados en el jardín, se encontraban en una posición como de que en algún momento hubiesen querido escapar pero al final acabaron siendo abatidos en el momento mas inoportuno.

-¿Crees que intentaron de robar la casa? -pregunto Eric dirigiendose hacía su hermano al asumir que él también tendría la misma impresión sobre lo que estaban viendo.

-Posiblemente, ¿pero quien les mato? -indico expresamente Thomas.

-El que esta ahí dentro -dijo Ulrich señalando que podía ver a alguien a través de la ventada sentado en un sillón, no se movía de su sitio.

La puerta estaba abierta, aprovecharon para inspeccionarlo a fondo, se metieron en la casa y ahí observaron que era lo que había estado observando Ulrich antes, era el cuerpo de un hombro gordo vestido con una camiseta sin mangas que estaba acostado sobre el sillón, tenía un disparo en el abdomen por el que parecía que le hizo salir sangre y la embadurno la camiseta, a su lado tenía una escopeta que estaba tirada en el suelo, la uso para matar a los ladrones.

-Murió defendiendo su hogar, hasta su ultimo aliento -indico Ulrich asumiendo que por la escena pareciera que el dueño se enfrento a los ladrones que intentaron de saquear su hogar y acabo recibiendo un disparo en el abdomen, pero tuvo tiempo suficiente para matarlos desde fuera.

-¿Crees que nuestra casa puede seguir estando en pie? -volvió a preguntar Eric.

-Tal vez, nuestra casa estaba en un lugar abandonado como este, no creo que nada vaya a pasar por ahí a menos que los soldados de la Fortaleza lo hubiesen eliminado por completo -opino Thomas sabiendo bien que después de lo que sucedió aquel dia en que fallaron, los soldados se llevaron todo lo que tenían, y eso ocasionaba pensar que habían perdido lo mas importante.

-¿Pero podremos recuperarlo? ¿Podemos?

Thomas no sabía como razonar con su hermano, entendía lo que quería hacer pero también le provocaba una cierta duda al respecto sobre el asunto, ahí entonces pensó en que a lo mejor él pretendía tener la casa para hacer otra cosa que quedarse a vivir ahí.

-¿Que es lo que quieres con Clara? -le pregunto con total honestidad.

-¿A que te refieres? -le critico notando que parecía estar interrogandole severamente.

-Antes atacaste a Romitz por pensar que se iba a acostar con ella, ¿no será acaso que estas celoso porque tu quieres tenerla antes que él lo haga por ti? -frunció seriamente el ceño ya que empezaba a sospechar de que su hermano tenía un cierto pensamiento ajeno a lo que quería hacer.

-Eso es una estupidez, aunque igualmente, si, me gusta, y no soporto que Romitz se este aprovechando ahora de la situación -confeso demostrando que si tenía algo de envidia por parte de él por pensar que quería robarle la chica a la que le gustaba.

-¿Entonces confiesas que quieres arreglar la casa para así quedarte a vivir con ella?

-Yo... no lo se, sinceramente no lo se, pero se muy bien que lo primero que quiero decirle es que me cae bien y le agradezco por haberme arreglado esto -le señalo el muñón con el garfio como para señalar que se sentía agradecido por haberle curado la mano amputada.

-¿Y que pasa si dice que no? -lo ataco subiendo de tono-. ¿Que pasara entonces? ¿Eh?

-Chicos, ¡basta! -reprocho Ulrich harto de ver como se atacaban el uno con el otro.

Ambos le miraron fijamente, asintió amargamente y entonces se puso a buscar la manera de razonar con ellos para hacer que dejasen de pelearse y así la cosa no fuese a mas.

-Eric, se muy bien que quieres a Clara y que te encanta sobretodo por haberte arreglado la mano y todo eso, pero tienes que entender que ella no es obsequio, no vas a poder conseguirla a menos que te hagas el amable y todo eso, tienes que entender eso o sino acabaras como William y te obsesionaras tanto con ella que acabaras hacíendole daño a los que mas amas.

Aquello fue algo que pareció que Eric pudo comprender por completo, bajo avergonzado la cabeza y se dirigió hacía su hermano con una expresión de culpa.

-Lo siento mucho hermano, no era mi intención -se disculpo por haberlo tratado mal-. Es que después de lo que madre nos dijo, siento que puedo encontrar algo que me quite la mala sensación que tengo de echarla de menos, ella no se mereció lo que le hicieron.

-Yo también lo lamento, ella era una mujer fuerte -asintió Thomas reconociendo que tenía razón en eso, Gran Madre era una mujer valiente que hizo todo lo posible para mantenerles con vida, y ahora que ella se había ido, se sentían mutuamente solos.

-Yo también perdí a mis padres chicos, y creedme, fue algo horrible -dijo Ulrich queriendo ayudarles a superar ese dolor-. La ultima vez que vi a mi padre, me pelee con él, le dije que no lo aguantaba y que no podía soportarlo mas, así que me marche a Alemania, nunca hable con él, ni siquiera cuando sucedió lo del holocausto, no hice nada, ni siquiera le llamo para avisarle de lo que estaba pasando, y desde entonces esto me ha estado carcomiendo la cabeza durante mucho tiempo.

Los dos hermanos pudieron entender eso, era evidente que ellos habían tenido mas suerte ya que habían sido criados por unos padres cariñosos que hicieron lo mejor por ellos, y ahora que Gran Madre había muerto, sentían que podían soportarlo con dignidad.

-Eric -dijo Thomas mirando a su hermano con una expresión autocompasiva-. Si quieres hablarle a Clara de lo que sientes, creo que es mejor que hablemos con Romitz antes de todo.

-¿De verdad? -se extraño al ver que su hermano dejaba que hiciese lo que quería hacer.

-Solamente si quieres hacerme caso -le aconsejo expresamente.

-De acuerdo -acepto poniendo una sonrisa de estar encantado con su decisión.

Ulrich les miro y no pudo sentirse mas orgulloso de lo que hizo, era evidente que él estaba hecho para estas cosas, tanto como para poder ser padre algún día.

··

Odd y Slevin llegaron al cuarto de arriba y ahí se encontraron con una habitación vacía pero la cama estaba ordenada, como si alguien la hubiese preparado específicamente para dejarla así, ambos se miraron contraídos ya que ver eso indicaba que podría o pudo haber alguien en algún momento, decidieron inspeccionarlo para así tener bien claro de que estaban completamente solos, Slevin se quedo mirando en los cajones mientras Odd se ocupaba de mirar por debajo de la cama, ahí en ese momento Slevin se le ocurrió la idea de conversar con él para así poder descubrir cuanto amaba a Sam exactamente y así determinar si dejaba en paz el tema o no.

-¿Sabes una cosa Odd? Yo siempre he sentido una gran envidia hacía ti -le comento.

-¿De veras? ¿Porque?

-Digamos que tu casi como que lo tienes todo, tienes amigos, tienes armas especiales, y encima tienes a una chica que te ama como ningúna otra, es increíble lo que has conseguido con tan solamente pasarte la vida matando infectados de un lado para otro -le explicó concretando todas las cosas que apenas toleraba de él.

-Lo se, ahora parece que a las chicas les van los que cortan cabezas de zombies -indico poniendo una sonrisa ingenua como de sentirse orgulloso de lo que había conseguido.

-Ya, eso parece -exclamo, se sintió muy poco convencido de esa opinión.

-Hay una cosa que sigo sin entender, ¿como supiste que ese tal Olaf no se había ahorcado él solo en su armario? -le pregunto de reojo teniendo una sospecha al respecto sobre ese asunto.

-Digamos que yo mismo probé el cinturón con el que se había ahorcado, y apenas hizo efecto, quería demostrar que había algo que no cuadraba sobre su muerte, y lo demostré.

-¿En serio? ¿Te ahorcaste a ti mismo para demostrar esa teoría?

-Y si, tenía que hacerlo, y fijate que sirvió de algo, pudimos encerrar a esos dos locos antes de que nos matasen a los cuatro como habían hecho con su amigo.

-¿Pero lograron escapar verdad?

-Esa chica, Astrid, casi estaba por matar a Samantha, pero yo me puse delante y le dispare, la mate antes de que ella pudiese dar su ultimo disparo contra ella.

Aquello hizo que Odd se levantase y se dirigiese hacía Slevin con una mirada de pura gratitud.

-Salvaste a mi chica, gracias -le estrecho la mano felicitándole por haberla salvado en aquel momento, se sentía completamente orgulloso de él.

-Solamente hice lo correcto -espeto Slevin sintiéndose conforme con ese agradecimiento.

-Hiciste algo mas que hacer lo correcto, me hiciste un favor Kevin Slevin, y te lo agradezco de todo corazón, gracias por haberla protegido -puso una sonrisa de confianza que indicaba que se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho con Samantha.

Aquello hizo que Slevin se diese cuenta de que ahora ya no podía hacerlo, no podía acabar con él ya que por primera vez sentía que alguien verdaderamente le estaba agradeciendo por algo útil que había hecho, nunca antes alguien le había agradecido de esta forma, era evidente que Samantha había encontrado al hombre perfecto para quedarse con él, Odd era el amor de su vida, y eso era algo que nunca iba a cambiar a pesar de las circunstancias en las que estuviesen.

De pronto escucharon un fuerte sonido que venía de algúna parte.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -se cuestiono Slevin al escucharlo perfectamente.

Volvió a escucharse el mismo sonido de antes, era un temblor que venía del armario.

-Parece que viene de ese armario -indico Odd fijándose en que parecía haber algo moviendose dentro del armario, se hizo un pequeño silencio y volvió a oírse otra vez.

Ambos se miraron escépticamente al darse cuenta de que había algo raro y tenían que averiguarlo, se pusieron delante del armario y Slevin lo abrió por ambos lados, lo hizo y en cuanto vio lo que había dentro se hizo hacía atrás asustado, se cayo de espaldas, Odd se puso delante alzando su rifle de muñequera y observo con precisión lo que había dentro del armario.

-¿Pero que co...ño? -fue algo que apenas pudo creérselo de verdad.

Había un cuerpo infectado de un niño que parecía tener el aspecto de ser alguien de unos siete u ocho años, tenía las manos atadas con un alambre y llevaba puesto una bolsa translucida alrededor de la cabeza que le impedía abrir la boca ya que en cuanto la abría, parte de la bolsa se le iba dentro de la boca, Odd se llevo las manos a la cara ya que no podía soportar ver eso.

-¿Eso es un niño? -le pregunto Slevin queriendo saber si entendía lo que veía o no.

-Lo era -indico expresamente Odd.

Lo miro fijamente y entonces observo el motivo por el cual aquel niño estaba infectado, había un rastro de sangre que venía de su pierna derecha, era una mordida, le habían mordido por detrás y aquello hizo que se infectase, con eso empezo a suponer el motivo por el cual aquel niño podría haber acabado metido en ese armario.

-¿Que crees que le paso? -se junto con Slevin con él mirando al niño con curiosidad.

-Se infecto, los padres le pusieron esa bolsa en la cabeza para ahogarle y quitarle su sufrimiento, lo dejaron atado aquí para que nadie le encontrase y estuviese a salvo, seguramente no tenían ni idea de que acabaría convirtiendose de todas formas, por eso esta así -concluyo Odd resolviendo la razón de porque estaba ahí metido y no muerto como el resto de todos los infectados.

-Pobre niño -se lamento Slevin al ver como acabo el niño.

Justo en ese momento oyeron el sonido de unas pisadas que venían hacía ellos, se giraron y observaron que se metió el resto del equipo alzando sus armas al pensar que estaban en peligro.

-¿Estáis bien? ¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Lorry preocupado por pensar cualquier cosa.

-Esto es lo que sucede -le señalo Odd queriendo que lo viese por si mismo.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente y ahí pudieron ver lo que tenían delante, se quedaron estupefactos al ver el cuerpo vivo del niño restregandose por todo el armario.

-¡Joder! -exclamo Bertram sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Porque tiene metido una bolsa en la cabeza? -critico Nicolas sin entender porque estaba así.

-Para que no muerda -dijo Odd y entonces levantando su rifle de muñequera y entonces disparo lanzando a la cabeza del niño una flecha láser, le atravesó la cabeza a través de la bolsa y se murió al instante, se cayo bajando la cabeza-. Ahora ya no morderá.

-¿Os ha hecho algo? -pregunto Bertram queriendo asegurarse de ello.

-No -contesto Slevin, luego cambio de tema-. ¿Habéis encontrado algo útil?

-La verdad es que no -comento Lorry.

-Aquí tampoco, y yo dudo que este niño haya mandado el mensaje -indico irónicamente Odd, todavía continuaba mirando el cuerpo del niño con la bolsa aún puesta en su cabeza.

Al verle en estado no pudo soportarlo, decidió quitarle la bolsa para que así pudiese verle la cara, se acerco lentamente ya a pesar de que la flecha mato al niño, dudaba de que ahora en cuanto se acercase le mordiese los dedos, le arranco la bolsa de un tirón y entonces se aparto para estar mas seguro, era un chico de cabello castaño con un pequeño corte de pelo bastante feo, tenía la boca llena de sangre y con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se les salían de las órbitas.

-¿Donde están sus padres? -pregunto Nicolas.

-No lo se, quizás se largaron del miedo que tenían al verle en ese estado, decidieron largarse para no volver jamas y encontrárselo así -opino concluyentemente Odd.

Lorry aprovecho y se acerco para cerrarle los ojos al niño.

-Así estará mejor -indico sabiendo bien que hacer ese gesto daba a entender que le daba importancia, pero no porque fuese ahora un monstruo, sino porque era un pobre ser humano que antes era normal y acabo muriendo de una forma inimaginable e inmerecida.

Todos estuvieron muy de acuerdo en ese gesto de confianza que hizo.

-Vamonos de aquí, aquí no hay nada -pidió Bertram teniendo miedo de seguir estando en esta casa tras haber presenciado aquel niño infectado.

Se dieron la vuelta y uno por uno todos fueron saliendo quedando solamente Bertram por detrás de Slevin, este se giro y rápidamente lo apoyo contra la pared con brutalidad.

-¿Has intentado de hacerle algo? -le pregunto interrogandole.

-No, no he podido, tenías razón, no puedo hacerlo, ella esta mejor con él que conmigo -declaro sincerandose con él de una forma nerviosa.

Bertram pudo entender perfectamente que decía la verdad, lo soltó y entonces asintió conforme.

-Que nunca vuelva a pasar eso, ¿me has escuchado bien? -le acordo estrictamente, confiaba en él pero quería dejárselo claro una ultima vez para saber bien que no se equivocaba con su decisión.

-Lo se, lo se -reafirmo con un cierto tono impávido, ahora le daba miedo ya que podría haber acabado matando a la única persona que le dio una sola muestra de gratitud.

··

Jeremy y Aelita fueron andando tranquilamente por el lado izquierdo del barrio mientras alzaban sus respectivas armas, no estaban muy seguros de lo que podía haber a pesar de lo desierto que estaba todo, no había ni un solo pájaro comiendose los cuerpos de los individuos que habían esparcidos por todo el barrio, era como si todo estuviese tan muerto que ni la mas mínima alma quería meterse para encontrar algo que le resultase siquiera útil.

De pronto Aelita se fijo en algo que había tirado en el suelo, lo levanto, era una muñeca, una de esas muñecas tipo Holly con la cara aplanada, un pelo de trenzas rojas y un pequeño vestidito de pastor, ver esa muñeca indicaba que antes había gente, pero ahora ya no la había, miro a Jeremy queriendo saber que era lo que pensaba pero noto que parecía estar distraído con otra cosa, miraba la casa que tenían delante, la miro intentando de entender porque la miraba, lo pensó y ahí entonces tuvo una cierta idea de porque podía ser que la mirase tanto.

-Jeremy -intento de llamarle pero él se movió, se dirigía hacía la casa.

Le siguió y él marcho directo hacía la casa, tenía la puerta abierta, se metió y ahí observar como estaba todo puesto patas arriba, era evidente que la casa habían sacado cuando los dueños se habían ido, miro una pequeña mesa que había en un costado, encima había un cuadro lleno de polvo en el que apenas se podía ver el dibujo de la foto, lo levanto y le paso su brazo encima del cuadro para quitarle el polvo, se lo quito lo mejor que pudo pero pudo ver perfectamente de que iba la foto, era una foto de familia, había un padre, una madre, y dos niños, un niño grande y una niña mayor, se podía ver que en la foto la niña llevaba la muñeca que Aelita había cogido fuera, la había perdido en cuanto todos se marcharon de la casa.

-¿Es esta verdad? -le pregunto ella estando en el portal de la casa.

Se giro mirándola con una expresión indiferente, no sabía que contestarle a eso, dejo el cuadro donde estaba, estaba tan indeciso que se quedo quieto donde estaba y sin hacer nada.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces he soñado con volver aquí? ¿Con reconstruirla del todo?

Podía ver la tristeza que tenía, era evidente que estar en la casa donde antes vivió, le había afectado mas de lo que podía imaginarse, se junto con él y le apoyo la mano encima de su hombro.

-Mi padre siempre me decía, que uno nunca pierde el hogar, que el hogar siempre estará ahí, esperando para que algún dia vuelva a recuperarlo, y fijate bien, no hay nada que recuperar aquí -se dio un pequeño golpe de palmas sobre sus caderas para señalar que estaba decepcionado con lo que se había encontrado aquí dentro, esta era su casa y no le gustaba como quedo.

-Quizás si se le quitase el polvo, la madera mala, y tirásemos los muebles, quizás podamos...

-No, no me refiero a eso, no me refiero a la casa en si, me refiero a que todo ahí fuera, era mi hogar, este es el lugar donde yo crecí, donde aprendi todo lo que necesitaba saber, aquí fue donde mi padre me enseño a convertirme en el genio que soy ahora -aclaro señalándole a si mismo para dejar claro que lo que sentía era una profunda decepción porque ahora había vuelto al barrio donde se crío y no veía nada mas que muerte a su alrededor.

Pudo también entender adonde estaba llegando con esa cuestión.

-Y miralo ahora, ¿como crees que se puede vivir en este lugar? No se puede, es una ciudad fantasma -reprimió discrepando de toda posibilidad que hubiese de reconstruirlo todo.

Se dispuso a marcharse para echarse atrás pero entonces Aelita le cogío del brazo de una forma desprevenida, le agarro y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios que lo dejo indeciso durante un par de segundos, Jeremy se la quito de encima y le miro a la cara extrañado por esa reacción.

-¿Porque has hecho eso? -le critico.

-Para que me escuches antes de ponerte a lloriquear como un niño pequeño -indico ingenuamente.

Se quejo entre dientes ya que podía entender esa irónica metáfora.

-Jeremy, entiendo muy bien que todo esto ha quedado destruido y que no hay manera algúna de reconstruirlo, pero quizás si haya una manera de hacerlo.

-¿Como? -reprocho poniendose histérico.

-Juntando a toda la gente que conocemos para hacer que este lugar vuelva a ser como era antes.

Frunció seriamente el ceño ya que ese intrigo en esa opción.

-¿A que te refieres? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

-¿Como crees que se crea un lugar? Usando solamente mano de obra barata.

-No, se usa... la gente -reconoció al instante.

-Exactamente, Jeremy, este lugar puede que este en las ultimas, pero todavía queda esperanza de llenarlo de gente, lo único que tenemos que hacer es pedirle a un grupo de personas que se junten y se pongan a reparar los desperfectos que hay por todo este barrio, podemos repararlo, y una vez que lo hagamos, haremos que este lugar sea el primer pueblo en ser reconstruido en un mundo nuevo -argumento Aelita dandole la idea de que podían hacer del barrio un lugar asequible para cualquiera que quisiese ponerse a vivir ahí una vez arreglasen el mundo.

Jeremy se sintió tan entusiasmado por esa idea que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa de alivio al ver que por una vez alguien le daba una idea en la que estar en completo acuerdo.

-¿De donde has salido tu Aelita Schaeffer? -objetó sarcásticamente.

-Digamos que del mismo hombre que tu llevas adorando todo este tiempo -indico.

Se rió al ver que resultaba una buena respuesta, se entusiasmo tanto que la acabo dando un fuerte beso en los labios pero mucho mejor que él que le dio ella, se quedaron los dos agarrados sintiendo el fuerte sabor de sus bocas hasta que entonces Jeremy se separo de ella y dijo:

-Pero un momento, si vamos a intentar de salvar el mundo, ¿como vamos a hacer para impedir que Decisión cometa su acción de alterar la superficie del planeta? -critico ese hecho.

-¿No decían de volar la Fortaleza antes de que Decisión hiciese lo que tenía que hacer?

-Si, pero igualmente, Decisión es una inteligencia artificial, podría acabar metiendose en cualquier aparato electrónico y entonces seguiría viva unos cuantos años, tiene que haber que la pueda destruir y sin que pueda actualizarse o algo parecido -se quedo pensando seriamente en ese hecho, aunque también dedujo que no podía ser él único al que se le ocurrió esa idea.

-Ojalá aquel anti-virus pudiese haber funcionado como creíamos que podía funcionar -objetó ella lamentandose por aquel asunto del anti-virus que acabaron fallando terriblemente.

En ese momento a Jeremy se le ocurrió una cosa en la que pensar.

-¿Que pasa? -le pregunto ella viendo que ponía una cara como de tener una idea.

-¿Decisión no había usado un sistema que le permitía estar conectado a cualquier organismo humano para así poder vivir en él? ¿Como hizo con tu madre?

-Si, ¿pero porque piensas eso?

-Porque creo que quizás haya encontrado la forma de eliminar a Decisión de la red.

-¿Como? -se intrigo rotundamente al ver que parecía habérsele ocurrido algo importante.

-Tenemos que crear un virus igual de parecido al que teníamos antes, pero esta vez de verdad, tenemos que usar todos los virus conocidos del mundo y mezclarlos para crear un virus tan enorme que Decisión no pueda eliminarlos del todo.

-Pero donde íbamos a conseguir tantos virus en... -ahí entonces se acordo de algo-. Isaac.

-Ese chico tiene en su portátil todos los sistemas de hackeo que aún quedan en el mundo, si tan solo le pidiéramos que nos dejara usarlo, quizás podríamos crear el mismo virus que él uso para desactivar las defensas de la Fortaleza pero esta vez alterandolo para que sea mucho mas letal que antes, podría ser la única forma de eliminar a esa inteligencia de una vez por todas.

-También tendríamos que usar el virus para lanzar el antídoto que mate a todos los infectados y haga crecer la naturaleza -añadió seriamente ella acordándose de ese hecho pendiente.

-Pero si hiciésemos eso tendríamos que hacerlo desde dentro, solamente el ordenador principal que hay en la sala principal de Decisión puede hacer eso -se quedo indeciso al darse cuenta de que lo tenían todo bien planeado pero había un riesgo que les afectaría terriblemente.

-Tenemos que avisar a los otros de esto -indico seriamente ella.

-Si -acepto Jeremy estando de acuerdo y ambos marcharon corriendo a encontrarse con los otros.

··

Morrich y Isaac continuaban siguiendo la señal que iban recibiendo a través de la pantalla portátil, hasta ahora todavía seguían sin encontrar nada que indicase que hubiese supervivientes, estaba todo tan despejado que les resultaba imposible de tomarse en serio la idea de que fuese un rato hubiese ocurrido algún desastre, empezaban a temer de que todo esto era una trampa mortal.

-Detecto algo -aviso Isaac viendo que su pantalla portátil volvía a funcionar como antes.

-¿Donde? -pregunto Morrich mirando en el aparato para tenerlo bien claro.

-Por aquí -señalo hacía una casa que había al otro lado de la esquina.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno dirigiendo a todos los soldados que habían detrás suyo.

Ambos marcharon corriendo hacía la casa que parecía indicar que hubiesen supervivientes de algún tipo ya que si no la señal no se estaría transmitiendo ahora mismo, se metieron dentro tras tirar la puerta de un tirón y de ahí pasaron al salón comedor donde observaron que no había nada, estaba todo vacío, aquello hizo que Morrich se cuestionase de nuevo lo que sucedía.

-¿Donde esta la señal? -se dirigió soberanamente hacía Isaac.

-Supuestamente esta aquí, no se que es lo que pasa -indico nerviosamente al no saber que hacer con eso, se puso a mirar la pantalla donde seguía indicando la ubicación de la señal pero de pronto se apago al instante, quedo indeciso al no poder creerse lo que estaba viendo-. Ya no esta.

Oyeron unas pisadas que venían de algún lado, asomaron la cabeza y observaron que alguien salía del otro lado de la esquina, era un sujeto enorme, se puso delante de ellos y aquello hizo que Morrich dudase de que pudiese tratarse de un hombre corriente en problemas.

-¿Quien eres tu? -le pregunto mientras le apuntaba con su pistola.

-Digamos que quien os ha llamado -indico levantando un especie de aparato con forma cuadriculada y con una pequeña antena alargada en el extremo de arriba, pulso un botón y entonces la pantalla portátil de Isaac volvió a mostrar la ubicación de la señal.

-Tu -reconoció al instante que había jugado con su maquina apropósito.

-Habéis picado fácilmente el anzuelo -exclamo poniendo una sonrisa incrédula.

Se dispuso a dispararle pero de pronto algo atravesó las cabezas de los demás soldados que habían detrás de ellos, no oyeron ni un solo disparo, les estaban matando con pistolas con silenciador, se giro rápidamente y apunto hacía el sujeto que tenía detrás, disparo y todo quedo a oscuras.

··

-¡Ah! -se escucho un grito tan ensordecedor que se escucho por todo el barrio.

Todo el equipo se reunió alrededor de una de las esquinas del barrio donde quedaron indecisos y aterrados al oír ese grito ya que oír eso auguraba lo peor que podían imaginarse ahora mismo.

-¿Habéis escuchado eso? -pregunto frenéticamente Ulrich.

-Si, ¿que cojones ha sido eso? -critico Martin.

-No lo se, pero ya me figuraba que algo iba a ir mal en este lugar -opino Odd asqueado porque ya se imaginaba que algo malo iba a pasar en cualquier momento.

-¿Donde están Romitz y los otros? -pregunto Aelita dandose cuenta de que faltaba el resto del equipo que había venido con ellos.

-Estamos aquí -dijo Romitz juntándose con los Guerreros, todo el equipo se junto mientras salían de ambos lugares por los que se habían metido antes.

-¿Que cojones ha sido ese grito? -reprocho Jerome teniendo una mala impresión de que estaban siendo atacados por alguien escondido entre las casas.

Ahí de pronto Jeremy se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien mas entre ellos.

-¿Donde están Morrich y Isaac? -se cuestiono alarmado ya que aquel grito indicaba que los que habían lanzado aquel grito eran ellos.

-Mirad eso -dijo Lorry mirando hacía el frente.

Todos levantaron sus armas apuntando hacía un grupo de soldados que venían de mas adelante del barrio, traían consigo a Morrich que tenía una herida de bala en el hombro y a Isaac al que parecía que le habían un fuerte golpe en la cara porque tenía una mejilla toda roja como si le hubiesen dado una violenta bofetada con tal de noquearlo.

-¿Quienes son ellos? -se cuestiono seriamente Angela.

-Son de la Fortaleza -mencionó Muldoch.

-¿De la Fortaleza? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Si, reconocería esos uniformes en cualquier parte -afirmo convencido de que lo que estaban viendo eran un grupo de soldados que se habían salvado de los ataque de la Fortaleza.

Siguieron observando como se iban acercando hasta que entonces observaron quienes eran los que los dirigían, eran Kroll acompañado de Herb que iba teniendo esa expresión sumisa e incrédula, hasta cuando caminaba no se la quitaba de encima.

-Herb -reconoció Nicolas al instante que se trataba de su amigo.

-Malditos cabrones, tenían que ser justamente ellos -se quejo Flit al ver que justo tenían que ser acorralados por las únicas personas vivas que mas detestaban en estos momentos.

-Guerreros del Mañana, será mejor que os rindáis si no queréis que vuestros amigos se mueran, y sabemos de sobra que vosotros no cometeréis ese error, ¿verdad? -espeto amenazadoramente Kroll obligándoles a que se rindiesen para así salvar a Morrich y Isaac.

Ambos no sabían que hacer, querían rescatarles pero sabían que les superaban en numero y en armamento, y encima parecía que lo habían preparado todo apropositamente con tal de capturarles en cualquier momento, era evidente que esta vez les habían jugado bastante bien.

-Chicos, no les hagáis caso, avisad a La Jefa, avisad al campamento, dejadnos aquí, nos las apañaremos solos, hacednos caso -les exigió Morrich queriendo que se diesen la vuelta para volver por donde habían venido y sin que se ocupasen de salvarles.

Herb se enfado tanto por ese aviso que decidió hacerle callar, le golpeo con la culata de la pistola en la cabeza y aquello hizo que se quedase inconsciente, Isaac lo miro y se quedo tan atemorizado que lo único que podía hacer era mirar aterrado hacía los Guerreros esperando que le salvasen.

Romitz pudo comprender lo que decía y con eso ya se hacía una idea de lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Vamonos! -ordeno queriendo que todos marchasen por el otro lado.

-¿Que dices? -se cuestiono Jeremy viendo que parecía que les iban a dejar.

-Tiene razón, no podemos salvarles, tenemos que volver, esto es una emboscada, nos han engañado, vámonos de aquí -insistió queriendo que no se lo cuestionasen y se marchasen corriendo.

Todos hicieron caso a pesar de las circunstancias y se pusieron a correr por el otro lado, Jeremy miro a los hombres que estaban ahí y no pudo evitar ver la cara de compasión que tenía Isaac, justo ahora que quería hablar con él, lo iba a perder por nada, le hizo una señal como de querer disculparse con él y entonces se marcho con el resto del equipo que ya se iba.

-No lo van a hacer -dijo Herb dirigiendose hacía Kroll.

Asintió amargamente y entonces saco un pequeño walkie que tenía colgando de su cinturón.

-Aquí Kroll, los jovencitos se escapaban, cometan el plan B -se comunico por el walkie.

- _Recibido general Kroll_ -obedeció alguien del otro lado.

Todo el equipo marcho de vuelta hacía los vehículos que habían dejado vigilados al otro lado, iban corriendo todo lo que podían mientras iban miraban preocupados hacía atrás ya que ansiaban volver para rescatar a los otros a pesar de que sabían que tampoco podían hacerlo.

-¿Que va a pasar con Morrich? -pregunto Angela queriendo entender que iban a hacer con aquellos dos que se habían convertido en prisioneros del equipo de soldados de Kroll.

-Me temo que vamos a tener que dejarles, no podemos dejar que lleguen al campamento -dijo Romitz sabiendo muy bien que hacía todo esto por una razón incuestionable.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿como han hecho para encontrarnos? -critico reprochadamente Martin intentando de entender como era que el equipo de Kroll habían acabado donde justamente estaban ellos.

-No nos han encontrado, nos han traído hasta aquí apropositamente, debieron de editar esa señal y mandarla para así cogernos a todos -aclaro concluyentemente Muldoch.

-¿Pero para qué? -inquirió Aelita queriendo entender cual el motivo de cogerles.

-No lo se, y ni me importa, pero si no salimos de aquí todos vamos a acabar... muertos -todos se detuvieron al ver que mas adelante veían que los soldados que tenían vigilados los vehículos estaban muertos, habían recibido cada uno un disparo en la cabeza.

-Esto no me gusta -opino expresamente Angus sabiendo que si los soldados estaban muertos eso significaba que ya se habían organizado lo suficiente como para atraparles desprevenidamente.

De pronto algo acabo cayendo encima de ellos que les hizo caer al suelo, era una red de mimbre que ocupaba un espacio de doce metros cuadrados, todos quedaron atrapados en esa red que les resultaba imposible ponerse de pie o sacar las armas.

-Ulrich, ¿puedes usar tu katana para romperla? -pregunto Odd asumiendo que su amigo podía usar su katana para romper la red fácilmente.

-No puedo, estoy enganchado -confirmo Ulrich haciendo ver que se había quedado enganchado en la red de una forma tan incomoda que ahora le resultaba moverse para coger su katana.

Justo en ese momento se acerco Kroll junto con Herb del cual miraba a todo el equipo con aquella expresión pintoresca como de sentirse orgulloso de tenerles ahí apretujados e incapaces de moverse, todos acabaron siendo acorralados por un enorme grupo de soldados que se pusieron alrededor de la red, con eso indicaba que al final Kroll se salió con la suya, había juntado un ejercito y ahora lo iba a usar para acabar con ellos y vengarse por todo lo que paso en la Fortaleza.

-Hola Guerreros del Mañana -les saludo incrédulamente mientras Herb se reía picaronamente.

-¿Que vas a hacernos Kroll? ¿Vas a matarnos? -le pregunto soberanamente Jeremy asumiendo que no habría preparado toda esta trampa a menos que la usase para matarles.

-Quisiera hacerlo, pero tengo mis propios planes, y vosotros estáis en él -indico ingenuamente y entonces un soldado le paso una escopeta, la giro poniéndola hacía arriba y golpeo a Jeremy con la culata dejándole completamente inconsciente y a oscuras.

··

Hopper se había metido en el búnker y se puso a trabajar el virus digital usando el portátil de Isaac para así poder crearlo desde dentro, quería hacerlo bien ya que después de ver lo que hizo Decisión para salirse con la suya, necesitaba que lo que hiciese no produjese ningún efecto secundario ya que para hacer esto solamente tenían una oportunidad de corregirlo todo y era esta.

-¿Cuando cree que puede terminarlo a tiempo? -pregunto La Jefa.

-Sinceramente, no tengo la mas mínima de lo que estoy haciendo, esto es algo que mi hija podría estar haciendo ahora mismo, a ella se le dan mejor estas cosas, lastima de que ahora no este ya que podría estar hacíendolo mucho mejor yo -indico incrédulamente, con eso ya dejaba claro que estaba apañado con lo que tenía delante y era lo mejor que podía hacer de momento.

-Decisión acabara ganando la batalla en vez de nosotros -replico asqueado Titus.

-Déjale hacer su trabajo hombre, que lleva años haciendo esto -le reprocho Nebula queriendo que no se quejase tanto ya que eso no iba a hacer que trabajase mucho mas rápido que antes.

-Pues en todo este tiempo, parece que no ha avanzado mucho -opino expresamente Gaspar.

Aquello hizo que Hopper acabase golpeando la mesa de lo asqueado que estaba de ver que todo el mundo se ponía mas a juzgarle por lo que hacía que por lo que podía hacer.

-Podríais dejarme solo un momento por favor -les pidió insistemente, se malhumoro.

-Hopper, nosotros solamente queríamos...

-Ahora no quiero saber nada de vosotros, el mundo depende de lo que haga, así que será mejor que me dejéis trabajar tranquilamente si no queréis que todo termine mal -insistió discrepando de cualquier ayuda que le diesen, estaba tan enfurruñado con este asunto que no quería saber nada.

Todos se quedaron asintiendo intranquilos ya que veían por lo que estaba pasando y les hacía cuestionarse si Hopper estaba preparado para soportar esto o no.

-Vamonos chicos, dejemos que Hopper termine, nosotros tenemos otras cosas importantes que hacer -acoto estrictamente Nebula dispuesto a dejar que él se ocupase de lo suyo.

Todos hicieron caso y se marcharon del lugar uno por uno, La Jefa se quedo la ultima y miro compasivamente hacía Hopper, lo veía estar muy pendiente de lo que hacía, aquello le hizo venirle una cierta idea a la cabeza del cual necesitaba decírselo ahora mismo.

-Se muy bien por lo que esta pasando señor Hopper, yo también pase por algo parecido hace mucho tiempo, estaba agotada, tenía miedo, tenía dudas, pero al final logre encontrar la manera de quitarme todo ese peso de encima -argumento razonando con él para que viese que no podía dejarse encasillar por ese miedo inocuo que estaba amargándole la vida.

Hopper lo estaba escuchando y podía comprender a que se refería exactamente con eso.

-No le digo que se olvide de lo que esta haciendo, simplemente le aconsejo de que no olvide porque lo hace, se que nuestras vidas están en juego, pero también aquellas que mas amamos, yo perdí a muchos de los míos, y haría lo que fuese por recuperarlos, usted tiene mas suerte, no la pierda antes de tiempo, o el daño acabaría siendo mucho mas grande -le dio un ultimo consejo y entonces se marcho asumiendo que Hopper reconsiderase su opinión tarde o temprano.

Pudo entender muy bien a que se refería, y tenía mucha razón, él siempre había estado demasiado pendiente por querer reparar lo que hizo, pero también se había olvidado de aquello que mas le importaba, y eso era proteger a su familia, Aelita era lo ultimo mas importante que tenía que mantener a salvo ya que sino no sería capaz de seguir viviendo en el mundo en que se encontraba, tenía que pensar mas en el corazón, que con la cabeza, si quería seguir teniendo lo que apreciaba.

-Hopper -escucho una voz conocida que le llamaba de algúna parte.

Se giro rápidamente y observo que Alexandra había entrado al bunker, avanzo saliendo de la oscuridad del fondo del pasillo y se junto con él mirándole con una expresión triste y preocupada.

-Alexandra, ¿que pasa? -le pregunto extrañado al ver la cara que ponía.

-Le he hecho una visita a Anthea, y... y...

-¿Que pasa? Fuiste a visitar a Anthea, ¿y...?

-Esta mal, esta verdaderamente mal, creo que no le esta quedando nada humano en su interior, se esta convirtiendo en otra cosa, en otra cosa que me da miedo reconocer, ha dejado de ser la misma de antes, ha pasado a ser mas un ser lleno de odio, que una persona adorable que se preocupa por los demás, creo que quiere matarme, creo que quiere matarnos a todos para que así sintamos lo que ella siente, quiere que sintamos su dolor -le explicó concretandole todo lo que sucedió, le resultaba tan aterrador que no pudo evitarlo y acabo llorando del miedo que le había dado.

-Alexandra, no -dejo que la abrazase ya que veía que estaba aterrorizada por lo que había sucedido.

-No quiero que salga de esa celda Hopper, creo que lo dice muy en serio, esta mas que dispuesta a matarnos, a matarnos de verdad, y no se que hacer, no se como hacer para remediarlo.

-No te preocupes -la alejo de sus hombros y se puso a mirarla fijamente a la cara-. Me encargare personalmente de hacerle algúnas pruebas y así poder determinar lo que le sucede.

-¿Pruebas? Hopper, tu mujer se esta transformando en un animal salvaje, un animal que quiere comer carne humana, ya viste lo que paso con ese chico antes, esto va muy en serio, tenemos que ocuparnos de ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde -le exigió seriamente, le tenía tanto miedo que ya planeaba hacerle otra cosa en vez de seguir ayudándola como habían hecho hasta ahora.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? Creo que no te entiendo -Hopper se lo pensó detenidamente y ahí pudo entender adonde pretendía llegar con esa proposición-. ¿Quieres matarla?

-Si es la única manera si -afirmo demostrando que quería matar a su ex-mujer.

Hopper se quedo tan atónito al oír eso que no supo que decir.

-Hopper, me temo que es la única manera.

-¿En serio me estas proponiendo hacer esto? -le critico soberanamente.

No pudo soportarlo y se acabo levantando del asiento, se puso a dar vueltas por todas partes como queriendo asimilar todo el asunto desde otra perspectiva.

-Hopper, ¿que te pasa? -le pregunto viendo que se estaba comportando de una forma inverosímil.

-¿Que pasaría si se llegase a intentar de curarla, antes de que todo esto suceda?

-No Hopper, no vayas por ahí, ni se te ocurra pensar en eso -le critico Alexandra exigiéndole de que no cambiase sus palabras por otra cosa que no quería oír.

-Lo siento Alexandra, pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo matar a la madre de mi hija, ¿sabes como se se sentiría Aelita si descubriese que mate a su madre sin antes despedirse de ella?

-¿Y que sucederá cuando ella se escape de esa celda y mate a todos los hombres que hay en este campamento? ¿Como sabemos que no esta infectada y que cuando mordío a ese chico no lo infecto? ¿Como sabemos que ese cadete no se convertirá mas tarde en un infectado mas? -le regaño cercionandose de que estaba esa otra cuestión pendiente que aún no habían resuelto.

Hopper se llevo la mano a la boca porque no sabía que pensar de todo esto.

-Franz, se muy bien que quieres a Anthea y la echas de menos, pero tienes que entender que la mujer que tanto apreciabas, se fue hace mucho tiempo, ella ya no es lo que tu quieres que sea, tienes que hacer algo antes de que todo esto salga mal -se sincero razonando con él para que entendiese que tenía que decidir entre dejarla vivir y ocuparse de ella antes de que la cosa fuese a peor.

Aquello fue algo que Hopper pudo entender, también tenía razón en eso, había perdido a Anthea hace mucho tiempo, y la mujer que ahora tenía era algo que apenas podía reconocer, pero era la madre su hija, y eso era algo que no podía quitárselo.

-Me encargare de eso en cuanto Aelita vuelva -decreto dispuesto a pensárselo, se dispuso marcharse pero entonces Alexandra le volvió a agarrar del brazo.

-Hopper, te quiero -le dijo con total honestidad.

Se quedo indeciso al oír eso ya que eso se lo había dicho de una manera que nunca antes había dicho, se entusiasmo tanto que no pudo evitarlo, se junto con ella y la acabo besando apasionadamente ya que la quería mucho mas de lo que parecía, se separo de ella y le dijo:

-Yo también te quiero Alexandra -le devolvió el gesto de sinceridad.

Soltó una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos de lo entusiasmada que estaba ya que por primera vez sentía que había un hombre que le quería por como era.

De pronto se oyó un pequeño sonido parecido a un pitido que venía de algúna parte, movió la cabeza de Alexandra a un lado y observo que había algo mostrandose en el portátil, Hopper se extraño tanto al ver eso que decidió mirarlo para ver como estaba, se sentó y se puso a ir tecleando todos los botones con tal de analizar todo lo que estaba en la pantalla, abrió una pagina llena de algoritmos y los fue alterando hasta dar con algo que no se podía creer.

-No puede ser verdad -exclamo sorprendido.

-¿Que es? -pregunto Alexandra queriendo saber lo que había encontrado.

-Creo que he encontrado la formula para crear mi antídoto digital -declaro.

-¿En serio? ¿Has encontrado la forma de eliminar a Decisión?

-He encontrado una parte, pero necesito trabajar un poco mas con esto, creo que es lo mas cercano que estamos de destruir a esta inteligencia de una vez por todas -indico mirando fijamente a Alexandra para que entendiese que había avanzado mas de la cuenta.

Ambos estaban tan entusiasmados por esto que no pudieron evitarlo otra vez y ambos se acabaron besando de una forma mucho mas apasionada que antes, se separaron y entonces Hopper dijo:

-Me ocupare de Anthea mas tarde, pero ahora necesito hacer esto, ¿puedes dejarme hacerlo?

-Lo haremos juntos Hopper, esta es ahora nuestra batalla también -acoto decidida a trabajar con él para que así pudiesen estar mucho mas tiempo juntos.

Ambos lo aceptaron y entonces siguieron adelante con lo que estaban haciendo.

Mientras, Anthea continuaba en su celda sentada y sin hacer nada, a pesar de lo solitaria que se encontraba ahí dentro, sentía que algo iba mal, algo estaba pasando con Hopper y no le gustaba, tanto que sentía la necesidad de buscar la manera de salir de ahí y hacer lo que mas ansiaba, acabar con los Anti-Juicios y sobretodo, con Alexandra.

··

-¿Entonces verdaderamente estas embarazada de tu novio? -le pregunto Kiguya queriendo corroborar ese asunto que le había contado Yumi recién.

Yumi y Clara se reunieron con Kiguya en su tienda de campaña personal donde ahí le habían explicado todo el asunto de lo sucedido con aquel test de embarazo de antes y como de ella ahora tenía que afrontar la realidad de que iba a dar un niño en este mundo tan hostil.

-Así es, por eso te lo pedí antes, y ha dado que si -le reafirmo demostrando que lo estaba y que se sentía poco motivada por este asunto.

-Vaya... enhorabuena entonces -sonrío alegrado de ver que estaba embarazada.

Clara pudo notar el miedo que tenía ella, le paso el brazo encima de su hombro con tal de consolarla, ella le sonrío viendo que podía confiar en ella para estas cosas.

-Tengo miedo de tener este bebe, no quiero que nazca en este mundo, y no se que hacer, no se si decírselo a Ulrich o de acabar con el bebe antes de que nazca -se sincero delante de él confesándole las opciones que tenía con tal de terminar con sus miedos.

Aquello fue algo que Kiguya podía entender, se mordío el labio intentando de buscar la manera de expresarse ya que no sabía como asimilar esta situación entre las dos.

-Hemos venido aquí para pedirte ayuda con una cosa y queremos saber si nos puedes ayudar o no -espeto Clara aclarando que habían venido para algo mas que contarle lo que pasaba.

-De acuerdo -se acomodo en su asiento, luego continuo-. ¿De que se trata?

Le explicaron lo que necesitaba y entonces Kiguya las acompaño hacía otra tienda de campaña medica donde ahí se encontraba una camilla con una pantalla de infrarrojos, querían hacerle un escáner al estomago de Yumi para averiguar como era el bebe por dentro, Clara la puso encima de la camilla, se quito la sudadera que llevaba encima quedando solamente con una camisa sin mangas, se la subió hasta su pecho y de ahí Kiguya aprovecho para ponerle una crema alrededor de su vientre, agarro un aparato de resonancia y se la paso alrededor de su viente mientras despachurraba toda la crema por encima, la pantalla se encendió y ahí se mostró una imagen del interior de su vientre, veían una masa negra moviendose lentamente, aquello era el bebe.

-¿Es eso? -le pregunto a Clara queriendo saber si lo que estaba viendo era o no.

-Así es Yumi, es tu bebe -le corroboro ella.

-Bebes mas bien -indico Kiguya.

-¿Bebes? -se cuestiono ella sorprendida al oír eso.

-Así es, fijate muy bien aquí, ¿ves estas dos masas? Son dos fetos que se están formando. Vas a dar luz a un par de gemelos ahí dentro -le señalo las partes que indicaban cuales eran los bebes.

-¿Gemelos? -empezo a ponerse mas nerviosa que antes al oír esa noticia.

-¿Estas bien Yumi? -le pregunto Clara viendo como se quedo ahora.

Yumi se quedo tan entumecida que no pudo hacer nada mas que reaccionar de una forma nerviosa.

-No puedo, no puedo tener esto -se reprimió entristeciéndose ante la idea de querer aceptarlo.

-No Yumi, para -le exigió Clara viendo que se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa.

-No puedo tener estos bebes -le imploro queriendo levantarse de la camilla.

-Kiguya, ayudame -le exigió Clara queriendo que la ayudase a acostarse.

Ambos agarraron a Yumi y la pusieron encima de la camilla para impedir que se levantase.

-Yumi, se que tienes miedo de que estos bebes nazcan, pero tienes que entender que son lo ultimo que vas a tener, no lo ves, vas a ser madre, vas a ser madre.

-¿Voy a ser madre?

-Si, lo vas a ser, y una estupenda -afirmo Kiguya estando completamente de acuerdo.

Aquello hizo que Yumi pensase en todo lo que le había dicho antes Ulrich, no podía arrebatarle esa idea si tanto le gustaba, tenía que aceptarselo porque era lo mejor que podían hacer si conseguían arreglar este mundo, giro la cabeza y miro fijamente a Kiguya, se acordo de que no le había mencionado sobre el asunto de revelárselo, tenía que hacerlo ahora, pero de otra manera.

-Kiguya, ¿recuerdas como era vivir con tu hermana? -le pregunto.

-Bueno, apenas me acuerdo, pero si recuerdo que ella era bastante caprichosa -comento.

-¿En serio? -se entusiasmo al ver que se acordo de eso.

-Así es, nos enfadábamos todo el rato por cualquier cosa, que si su cual de sus amigos era su novio, que si no agarraba bien los palitos de la comida, que si no prestaba atención, o si la pasaba demasiado tiempo jugando con mis videojuegos, uff, esa si que fue terrible -concreto todas las cosas que podía recordar de su vida con su hermana cuando las cosas iban bien.

Se giro agarrando todos los aparatos electrónicos que habían en la sala y se puso a apilarlos en la lacena que había al lado, Yumi le miraba y se seguía preocupando por contárselo todo, le echo una mirada a Clara y ella puso una expresión como de querer que se lo contase con ganas, ahora ya no tenía mas remedio, tenía que terminar esto de cualquier manera posible.

-¿Te acuerdas de como era tu hermana?

-Pues la verdad es que si, tenía el pelo corto, era delgada, tiene un vientre tan plano que cada vez que se ponía una de sus vestimentas parecía que el ombligo se le iba a salir por fuera, pero aún así era guapa, alegre, atlética, le gustaba mucho practicar sus dotes de Pencak Silat, escuchar música, nadar, y sobretodo le gustaba vestirse de geisha, siempre iba con ese abanico rojo del que parecía que nunca se quería separar, ella era increíble -concreto todas las cosas que echaba de menos de su hermana, asintió desconsolado al acordarse de todo eso.

Aquello hizo que Yumi tuviese que decírselo ya que podía notar como su tristeza le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza, él se merecía saber que su hermana estaba viva.

-Y también tenía una mancha de nacimiento en el tobillo que parecía la cabeza de un dragón cerrada, ¿verdad? -objetó, con eso iba a hacer que se diera cuenta de quien era ella en realidad.

-Pues la verdad es que si, nunca entendí como es que tenía eso ahí pero era... alucinante -ahí de pronto se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento le había mencionado eso, se giro y dijo-. ¿Como sabes que tenía una mancha de nacimiento en el tobillo?

Subió la manga de su pantalón izquierdo y mostró la mancha en el tobillo, era una mancha de nacimiento parecida a una cabeza a la cabeza de un dragón, Kiguya vio eso y no pudo creérselo del todo, ver esa mancha solamente indicaba una cosa para él. Yumi se enderezo sobre la camilla sentándose y mirando hacía el frente de donde estaba.

-¿Tu eres...? Yumi.

-Así es, Kiguya, o debería decir Hiroki, tu eres mi hermano, estábamos en una base, hubo un ataque, tu te fuiste con un grupo por un lado, y yo me fui por otro con William -le aclaro el asunto que demostraba que ella era su hermana, que no estaba muerta como él creía en realidad.

Kiguya casi estaba apunto de perder el equilibrio pero entonces Clara le cogío a tiempo.

-Te he encontrado Hiroki, después de mucho tiempo, te he encontrado -acoto ella entristeciéndose al admitir la verdad sobre ella delante de su hermano perdido.

Kiguya no sabía que decir, se quedo entumecido mirando al frente y entonces dijo:

-¿Y estas embarazada de ese loco con katana? -le critico vacilante.

-¿De que estas hablando? -le reprocho viendo que de pronto cambio de tema sin motivo algúno.

Cambio su expresión por una sonrisa de entusiasmo, entonces dijo:

-Eres mi hermana -indico reafirmando que se lo creyó.

Yumi sonrío alegrada y entonces ambos se juntaron dandose un fuerte abrazo al ver que por fin los dos volvían a reencontrarse después de tanto, ambos se pusieron a llorar de la alegría aunque Yumi era la que mas lloraba de los dos ya que no podía creerse que se hubiese reencontrado con su hermano después de estar años creyendo que lo había perdido para siempre.

-¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo? -le pregunto dispuesto a conocer toda su historia.

-Siendo prisionera de William, hasta que vinieron Ulrich y sus amigos a darme motivos para salir de ese horrible lugar -declaro expresamente.

-Siempre supe que acabarías ligándote al tío mas enrollado con el que te podías encontrar.

-Eso no es verdad -le dio un golpe de puño en el codo que le quejándose de dolor.

Él hizo lo mismo y así estuvieron durante un par de segundos hasta acabar abrazandose de nuevo.

-¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo? -le volvió a preguntar por lo mismo.

-Digamos que me junte con una familia que me adopto como su hijo, paso unos años con ellos hasta que se murieron y entonces los Anti-Juicios me encontraron y me transformaron en uno de ellos.

-¿Por eso lo de Kiguya verdad?

-Si, aunque yo supe que siempre sería un Ishiyama -exclamo sonriendo ingenuamente.

-Me alegro de que no hayas olvidado tus costumbres.

-Y tu de que nunca te hayas convertido en ese sinvergüenza de William, suerte de que lo mataste.

-Eso fue cosa de Ulrich en realidad.

-Yo sabía que siempre acabarías escogiendo al tío perfecto -le señalo incrédulamente con el ojo.

-Hiroki -le echo una mirada lasciva al ver que se estaba pasando un poco.

Volvieron a reirse de lo entusiasmados que estaban por verse otra vez, de pronto se oyó un enorme estruendo parecido al de una tundra de pisadas que iban resonando en un mismo lugar, Yumi y Clara se empezaron a asustar ya que pensaban que se trataba de un terremoto pero sonaba mas bien a otra cosa, a algo que ya habían oído antes, siguió sonando hasta que se metió otro sonido en medio, era el sonido de una especie de alarma parecido a las que sonaban como se tenía que hacer un simulacro por ataque nuclear, pero ambas sabían que era imposible que pasase eso.

-Oh no, oh no, oh no -exclamo Hiroki sintiendo que sabía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Hiroki, ¿que pasa? -le pregunto Yumi viendo que parecía saber lo que ocurría.

-Vienen intrusos -dijo y entonces se marcho corriendo mientras la sujetaba fuertemente de la mano.

Ambos tres salieron de la tienda y se pusieron a seguir todos los soldados que iban corriendo despavoridos como si algo les persiguiese, pero era al contrario, algo venía directo hacía ellos y se estaban preparando para atacar, Hiroki fue arrastrando a Yumi con tal de que la siguiese a toda costa ya que esto para él era bastante importante y no podía quedarse atrás, Yumi se percato de que por una esquina estaban viniendo Nebula junto con su equipo.

-Von Crisis, ¿que es lo que sucede? -le pregunto esperando que supiesen lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Son hombres de la Fortaleza, han aparcado al otro lado de la colina, tienen rehenes -declaro Hax.

Aquello hizo que ambas tres se mirasen atónitas ya que oír eso solamente podía significar una cosa, habían capturado al equipo que se marcho y ahora los tenían a punta de pistola, aceleraron la marcha y se juntaron con todo el equipo de miembros Anti-Juicio y demás que estaban puestos al frente de la parte sudeste del campamento, ahí podían ver como todo un convoy de vehículos de tierra como jeeps y algúnos camiones cisterna estaban aparcados arriba de una pequeña colina, los soldados empezaron a bajar de los vehículos y teniendo consigo a varios sujetos.

Se juntaron con Hopper y Alexandra que estaban en un rincón observando lo mismo.

-¿Tienen a los chicos? -le pregunto a Hopper asumiendo que él podría darse cuenta de si les habían cogido a ellos o no, no esperaban para nada que los rehenes fuesen otros civiles mas.

-No lo se, hasta ahora no han sacado a nadie, pero han avisado de que tenían a unos consigo -declaro Hopper mientras fijaba la vista en los soldados de arriba de la colina, la luz del sol le tapaba la vista y tenía que ponerse la mano contra su cara para ver mejor la escena.

Al otro lado se junto La Jefa junto con Titus y unos cuantos soldados suyos que se pusieron detrás, ella levanto unos prismáticos y ahí entonces observo como todos los sujetos trajeados vestidos con chalecos anti-balas iban saliendo sin parar y poniendose delante de los jeeps.

-No podemos permitir que esos hombres se metan en nuestro campamento y nos lo arruinen todo -se dirigió soberanamente Titus-, si la cosa sale mal, quiero que cargues todo nuestro arsenal en los vehículos y llevatelos bien lejos de aquí.

-Si mi señora -obedeció Titus y entonces se marcho por el otro lado.

Yumi miraba atentamente la situación cuando entonces se percato de quienes eran los que estaban al mando, eran Kroll y Herb que estaban reorganizando a los demás soldados que habían alrededor de esa barricada que se habían formado en la colina.

-No me jodas -exclamo horrorizada al ver quienes eran los que estaban ahí mismo.

-¿Ese de ahí no es...? -se cuestiono Alexandra que era quien creía que era.

-Al parecer si -reafirmo solemnemente Hopper viendo que había dado en el clavo, Kroll había conseguido lo que quería, reunió a su propio grupo de hombres.

Kroll estaba mirando el campamento y no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por toda la gente que habitaba en él, se había pasado toda su vida metido en una base que estaba alejado del resto de la humanidad cuando encima ellos habían estado organizandose sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

-Señor, ¿lo hacemos ahora? -le pregunto Herb.

-Si -afirmo dejando que hiciese lo que tenía que hacer.

-Bien -acepto orgulloso y entonces se dirigió hacía todos los soldados que habían detrás, les hizo un gesto descarado como de querer que se moviesen, se pusieron detrás de los camiones y de ahí se pusieron a sacar toda la gente que tenían metida dentro.

Los cogíeron a todos estando esposados con las manos por detrás y los llevaron arrastrando como podían, la mayoría se estaban cayendo torpemente contra el suelo pero los iban levantando con mas brusquedad que antes, no les tenían el mas mínimo respeto por nada, siguieron sujetándoles hasta que al final consiguieron ponerles delante como para que viesen quienes eran, los arrodillaron contra el suelo y entonces les quitaron los pasamontañas que tenían puestos sobre sus cabezas, desvelaron que eran los Guerreros y sus amigos, le quitaron el pasamontañas a Jeremy y de ahí seguidamente a todo el equipo uno por uno, los tenían a todos con bastantes moratones por toda la cara como si los hubiesen estado torturando durante bastante rato.

-No -dijo Yumi exasperada al ver quienes eran, habían cogido a sus amigos, y lo peor de todo es que Ulrich estaba con ellos, justo ahora que quería decirle sobre su embarazo, había sido capturado por un enemigo al que no se esperaban que acabasen volviendo a ver.

Odd alzo la vista teniendo el ojo derecho hinchado como si le hubiesen dado una tremenda paliza en ese especifico lugar, apenas podía mirar pero podía notar que al frente se encontraba Samantha observando la escena, podía notar su mirada de terror al verle ahí con ellos.

-No no no -se desespero tanto por eso que marcho a correr dispuesto a estar con él.

Paso por delante de Yumi y Clara y al instante ella le cogío a tiempo de impedir que hiciese una tontería, ambas se acabaron tirando al suelo debido a que ella estaba decidida a salvar a Odd de una manera bastante impetuosa, iba forcejeando a medida que quería quitarse a Yumi de encima.

-Tenemos que salvarle, tenemos que salvarle -imploro queriendo que alguien hiciese algo a pesar de que ambos sabían muy bien que no podían hacer en este estado.

-Y lo haremos, y lo haremos -acordo Yumi queriendo que se lo tomara con paciencia, a ella tampoco le gustaba lo que estaba pasando pero tampoco podía hacer mucho, ellos seguramente estaban armados y podrían dispararles en cualquier momento con tal de desafiarles.

Kiwi se junto y se sentó haciendo salir un pequeño graznido de decepción al ver que su nuevo amo estaba prisionero y nadie iba a poder hacer nada para poder salvarle.

-Aelita -dijo Hopper viendo que su hija también estaba con ellos, se encontraba al lado de Jeremy del cual tenía la cara enrojecida como si le hubiesen dado bastantes golpes, ella se encontraba en un estado catatonico como si se avergonzase de haber acabado así, alzo la mirada y observo que abajo de todo se encontraba Hopper mirándola fijamente.

-Papa -le llamo alzando su voz con tal de que le escuchase.

-¡Callate! -le reprocho Herb dandole una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda.

-Déjala en paz -Jeremy se tiro encima de él viendo que la había golpeado descaradamente, vinieron dos hombres y lo volvieron a poner contra el suelo con tal de calmarlo.

Hopper estaba viendo la escena y no podía soportarlo, otra vez su hija estaba siendo golpeada y torturada de una manera injusta y esta vez no podía hacer nada para protegerla.

La Jefa continuaba mirando a través de sus prismáticos cuando entonces Titus se le junto por detrás.

-He avisado a los demás para que carguen el arsenal pesado, si nos intentan de atacar los podemos volar por los aires si usted lo ordena -le aviso soberanamente Titus.

-No podemos hacerlo, fijate bien -le paso los prismáticos para que viese el convoy, podía ver que entre los rehenes se encontraban Morrich y Isaac arrodillados contra el suelo.

-Maldita sea -exclamo mosqueado al ver que tenían a sus hombres-. Seguramente deben de haber matado al resto y a ellos los han dejado apropositamente. ¿Que vamos a hacer?

-Antes quiero saber que es lo que piden, que hablen primero -acoto estrictamente.

Kroll estaba mirando el campamento y podía notar como todo el mundo se estaba atemorizando con su presencia, se sentía orgulloso ya que por primera vez se sentía que estaba al mando de la situación, se giro mirando de reojo y observo como Herb ya estaba incordiando otra vez a los Guerreros sin ningún motivo, para él Herb ya le resultaba un completo problema, pero mientras no arruinase las cosas, podía hacer con ellos lo que le diese la gana.

-Pagaras por esto Herb, y no veas como -espeto severamente Jeremy, estaba mas que dispuesto a matarlo por haberles hecho pasar por esto.

-¿En serio? Pues entonces dime, ¿quien tiene el control aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Quien lo tiene? -le echo una mirada lasciva que indicaba el poco respeto que le tenía a su persona.

-Tu no tienes el control de nada -escucho una voz conocida que le recriminaba, enderezo la cabeza a un lado y se fijo que quien lo había dicho resulto ser su viejo amigo Nicolas, se puso delante de él y entonces le dijo-. Hola Herb, ¿me echabas de menos, o no?

-No me hables como si fuésemos amigos, tu ya no lo eres.

-Si, eso es cierto, tu no eres mi amigo, tu solamente eres un traidor, te has unido a esta panda de idiotas fracasados que se piensan que pueden salvar el mundo, casi me das ganas de vomitar, siempre creí que tenías una parte compasiva ahí dentro, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad lo que tenías era una completa mariconeria, tu no eres un hombre, tu eres un debilucho maricon que ha decidido meterse con la chusma -lo achaco criticándole por haberle traicionado y haberse unido al otro bando por pensar otra cosa distinta que la que él tenía.

-Déjale en paz, él se marcho porque tu lo tratabas mal, en cambio nosotros le hemos tratado como un buen amigo, y de mucha mejor forma que la que tu harías -le recrimino Angela defiendo a Nicolas al ver como le estaba atacando descaradamente.

Se alejo y se puso delante de los hermanos con curiosidad.

-¿A vosotros no os conozco verdad? -les pregunto poniendo una mirada inquisitiva.

-No, pero no me hace falta conocerte para saber que por dentro ya estas muerto -indico ingenuamente y entonces le escupió en la cara, quedo el escupitajo colgando de la lente derecha de sus gafas, se lo quito y lo tiro contra el suelo, se rió entre dientes como si no le importase para nada.

Se quedo mirándola con una expresión rígida y entonces le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara que la dejo mareada, se quedo suspirando de la agonía por sentir ese tremendo golpe.

-Déjala en paz -Martin se enfado al ver que golpeo violentamente a su hermana sin ningún motivo.

Sabía que se iba a levantar y rápidamente le agarro del pecho impidiendo que se moviese, con la otra mano le apunto con el rifle de muñequera de Odd, se lo había quitado y ahora lo estaba usando como su arma de intimidación para mantenerlos tranquilizados y sin que se moviesen mas de la cuenta, aquello fue algo que Martin entendió y se recompuso volviendo a sentarse como antes.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo otra vez, o veras bien lo que sucede cuando esto te atraviesa la cabeza, ¿entendido? -le advirtió poniendo una sonrisa atemorizante que indicaba que iba bien en serio.

No le quito el ojo de encima, le odiaba a muerte por lo que hizo.

-¿Has terminado? -pregunto Kroll poniendose detrás suyo.

Herb se giro y se puso a mirarle con una cara descarada como si no hubiese tenido suficiente.

-¿Lo hacemos ya? -le pregunto cambiando de tema al instante.

-Si -afirmo con tono de desgana, desconfiaba plenamente en él.

Herb carraspeo amargamente y entonces se giro mirando fijamente a Martin del cual parecía quitarle la vista de encima, con solamente ver esa mirada sabía muy bien lo que estaba mirando y eso le daba verdaderamente igual, se alejo dejándoles donde estaban.

-Jeremy, ¿tienes algún plan? -le pregunto Ulrich asumiendo que el francés con gafas tenía algúna manera de salir de esta fácilmente como había hecho hasta ahora.

-Me temo que no Ulrich, me temo que no -confeso sintiéndose completamente derrotado ante esta situación, en ningún momento pensó que podrían haber acabado así.

Otro soldado vino y le trajo un altavoz a Kroll, este lo encendió y se lo puso contra la boca.

-¡Escuchadme bien todos! -anunció haciendo resonar su voz a través del altavoz.

Inmediatamente todos se callaron y miraron hacía el frente.

-Mi nombre es Kroll, y tengo a vuestros amigos aquí adelante -se giro señalando a los rehenes-, no he venido aquí buscando problemas, pero los haré a menos que no me hagáis caso. A aquel que este al mando de este campamento, quiero proponerle un trato.

-Es un farol, no lo va a hacer -dijo susurradamente Titus a la Jefa.

-Espera, quiero saber de que se trata -persistió ella.

-Tengo a vuestros amigos, y vosotros tenéis algo que necesito, así que será mejor que cooperéis como yo os indique, ¿os ha quedado claro?

Nadie dijo nada, todos desconfiaban de su propuesta.

-Se muy bien lo que estáis pensando, que no aceptare un no por respuesta, pero creedme, yo voy muy en serio -giro la cabeza hacía Herb y ahí entonces él se movió poniendose delante de Morrich, alzo su brazo apuntando su rifle contra su nuca como para dispararle.

-Oh no, no me digas que lo va a hacer -se dijo atemorizado Hiroki teniendo la mala impresión de pensar que iba a hacer lo que justamente no quería que sucediese.

-¿Le concedemos unas ultimas palabras? -propuso Herb.

Kroll asintió estando de acuerdo en esa propuesta, miro a Morrich y entonces él dijo:

-Vete al infierno, nosotros ganaremos, los Anti-Juicios siempre ganan -le recrimino justificando que estaba equivocado con su idea de pensar que se saldría con la suya.

-Con eso me basta, hazlo -le ordeno.

Herb sonrío descaradamente y entonces disparo haciendo salir una flecha láser de su muñequera, la flecha atravesó el craneo de Morrich y salió por el otro lado a través del ojo derecho. Todos se llevaron una expresión de temor al ver que lo mataron sin piedad, Clara se tapo la mirada mientras Samantha le agarraba para impedir que lo viese, todos los demás se quedaron atónitos al ver que lo mato literalmente, el cuerpo de Morrich se cayo teniendo un enorme agujero en el lugar de donde le salió el disparo de la flecha, le dio una patada por la espalda y lo tiro colina abajo, cayo sobre una pequeña planicie que había cuesta abajo, quedo con los brazos extendidos mientras se veía su cara mutilada y llena de sangre alrededor del enorme agujero que le quedo.

-¿Ese era Morrich verdad? -pregunto La Jefa queriendo corroborar lo que vio.

-Me temo que si mi general -confirmo solemnemente Titus mientras bajaba su cabeza del disgusto que tenía por haber perdido a un buen compañero de forma tan desgarradora.

-Lo han matado y lo han tirado como si fuese basura -opino Tekla.

-No hay nada menos honorable que morir de rodillas de esa manera -objetó Hax sintiéndose avergonzado por la manera en que habían asesinado a aquel hombre.

Kroll volvió a levantar el altavoz, lo encendió y entonces dijo:

-Ya lo habéis visto, como no me deis lo que necesito, seguiré matando, empezando por vuestro técnico del que parece que esta bastante atemorizado por no querer morir como ha pasado ahora con su amigo -aviso mientras fijaba la mirada en Isaac, estaba tan aterrado que titubeaba del miedo que tenía, eso era algo que todos estaban notando perfectamente-. Os doy media hora para que os lo penséis, después de eso, le matare, o quizá dos, o tres como mucho, pero no me vais a obligar a matarlos a todos, es mi ultima propuesta-. ¿Quien es el que, esta al mando aquí?

-Mi señora, me temo que va a tener que contestarle -le aconsejo seriamente Titus.

La Jefa se lo retomo pensativamente sabiendo que si le hacía caso entonces estaría metiendose en su juego y ella no quería eso, pero si no cooperaba, entonces mataría a otro mas como había hecho con Morrich, esta vez tenía que hacer mas caso al enemigo que a su propio ego militar.

-Señor Kroll o como se llame -anunció levantando la voz para que le oyese.

Aquel grito le llamo la atención e hizo que se fijase en la mujer que avanzaba hacía él.

-Mi nombre es General Krill, y yo soy La Jefa de este equipo, hábleme a mi, ¿de acuerdo?

Se cuestiono pensativamente, miro a los demás asumiendo esperando que uno de ellos les indicase que era cierto con solamente verles las miradas de compasión, nadie hizo el menor gesto, lo que eso indicaba que verdaderamente la jefa del campamento.

-Si usted es La Jefa de este campamento, entonces va a tener que escuchar todo lo que yo le diga, ¿le ha quedado claro señora? -le pidió estrictamente.

-Me ha quedado perfectamente claro, ¿que es lo que quiere negociar?

-Queremos sus armas -declaro.

-¿Nuestras armas? -se cuestiono extrañada ante esa propuesta.

-Sabemos muy bien que ustedes tienen todo un arsenal ahí disponible para usarse, y nosotros lo queremos, así que será mejor que nos den la mitad de sus municiones y no los entreguen si no quieren que sus amigos mueran -aclaro, puso los inconvenientes ante esa propuesta.

Se quedo entumecida ante esa cuestión ya que no sabía que pensar, lo que le pedía era demasiado, no podía entregarle fácilmente su armamento cuando estaban tan fácil de poder acabar con Decisión de una vez por todas, esta vez iba a tener que tomar la peor de sus opciones.

-Me da igual, haga lo que quiera con ellos, no son nuestros amigos, no le daremos nuestro arsenal -le reprocho negándose a cooperar con él.

Aquello hizo que todos se asustasen al ver que iban a dejar que les matasen sin siquiera pensar en una manera de salvarlos, los estaba mandando al frente sin ningún motivo aparente.

-¿Esta segura de eso? -inquirió soberanamente Kroll sin creérselo del todo.

-Estoy mas que decidida a pasar de esta propuesta, nosotros los Anti-Juicio no negociamos con escoria como tu -corroboro plenamente en su decisión sin siquiera pensar en sus consecuencias.

-¿Pero que esta haciendo? -se cuestiono Samantha viendo como los iba a dejar morir.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, esa mujer va a matar a tu hija -indico Alexandra mirando seriamente a Hopper para que viese que La Jefa estaba cometiendo un terrible error al decirle eso.

Aquello hizo que Hopper volviese a tener ese pensamiento ajeno de que se había pasado toda su vida quedandose al margen de las malas situaciones, y eso había hecho que muriese mucha gente, no podía permitir eso otra vez, tenía que parar a esa mujer, se dirigió soberanamente hacía ella.

-Es un farol, no va a permitir eso -espeto Herb sin tomarse muy en serio esa negación.

-No se yo -exclamo Kroll pensándolo detenidamente, había algo para él que no cuadraba para nada.

-Krill, ¿que cojones estas haciendo? Esa de ahí es mi hija -le reprocho descaradamente.

-Hazte a un lado Franz, tu no estas negociando con ese granuja.

-Pues a ese granuja le conozco y se muy bien lo que va a hacer si le permites hacerlo, ¿que cojones te pasa? ¿Vas a dejar que mate a mi hija y al único equipo que ha estado haciendo algo mucho mas útil que el tuyo, los vas a dejar morir así sin mas?

-Y si, mientras no les demos las armas entonces mejor será para todos.

-¿Mejor para quién?, ¿para ti?

Ambos se quedaron enfrascados en un duelo de miradas con tal de demostrar quien tenía razón o no, Titus se le acerco por detrás poniendo una mirada fría como de gustarle la bronca que tenía.

-Apartate Hopper, y déjale hacer su trabajo -le rechisto queriendo que se hiciera.

-Pues a mi me parece que ese trabajo no lo estáis haciendo correctamente -dijo Nebula poniendose detrás de él y apuntandole con su katana de forma amenazadora.

Todos los soldados Anti-Juicio alzaron sus armas apuntando hacía el equipo de Nebula y demás soldados que estaban defendiendo a su general, quedaron envueltos en un fuego cruzado.

-¿Que se supone que es esto? ¿Un motín? -critico La Jefa viendo como todo el mundo ya se disponía mas a apuntarse mutuamente con sus armas que a estar solucionando el problema.

-Lo será a menos que busque la manera de salvar a esos chicos -achaco Gaspar.

-Señora Krill, se muy bien que ningúno de nosotros quiere esto, pero esos chicos de ahí, son el futuro y la única manera de detener a Decisión de una vez por todas, si nos negamos y dejamos que él los mate, no vamos a tener ningún futuro para la humanidad, ¿es esto lo que quiere exactamente? -razono honestamente con ella para que viese que se equivocaba con su decisión de negarse.

La Jefa se lo pensó detenidamente, entendía bien lo que quería decir, no estaba tomando la mejor de todas las decisiones, pero tampoco podía negarse a dejar que un enemigo se saliese con la suya fácilmente, eso era algo que ella jamas iba a cambiar de ningún modo.

-Ahora usted esta al mando, esto no viene conmigo -le dejo la responsabilidad a Hopper con tal de que esto lo hiciese a su manera y viese si tenía razón o no.

Hopper se quedo anonadado ante este hecho ya que ahora no solamente lo hacía responsable de todo el campamento sino de todas las cosas que pudiesen ocurrir a partir de ahora. Se aparto y avanzo poniendose lo mas cercano posible como para que le oyesen.

-Kroll, mirame a mi -le llamo queriendo que se fijase en él.

-Hopper, fijate tu, hacía tiempo que te echaba de menos -vacilo sorprendido Kroll al verle.

-Negocia conmigo, ella no lo va a aceptar, haz esto conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y porque debería confiar en ti?

-Porque yo soy mucho mas listo, yo conozco a la gente como tu, lo aprendi de Deckard, ellos no, no conocen nuestras ideas, déjalos a un lado, La Jefa me ha dejado el cargo a mi, así que pediré lo que quieras porque ahora yo soy el responsable de este lugar.

Kroll se giro y se puso a hablar susurradamente con Herb, se encogió de hombros.

-¿Como se que esto no es un farol?

Hopper se quedo pensando detenidamente en ese hecho, tenía que buscar una manera de demostrarle que iba muy en serio lo que quería, ahí entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Trae a mi hija y te lo demostrare -le pidió sugerentemente.

Kroll carraspeo pensativo, se giro mirando hacía la niña pelirrosa que había detrás suyo, estaba con una expresión como de estar desesperada con terminar con esto, podía verla perfectamente en ese estado y podía hacerse a la niña de que aquella niña tenía mas coraje que su propia padre, marcho hacía el frente y la cogío levantandola con brusquedad.

-Aelita -imploro Jeremy viendo que ahora la iban a usar a ella.

-Habla con tu padre niña -le ordeno estrictamente, la puso al frente para que hablase con Hopper.

-Princesa -dijo Hopper estupefacto al ver a su hija ahí delante.

-Papa, lo siento mucho, nos tendieron una trampa, aquella señal de auxilio, era de ellos, nunca hubieron supervivientes, todo fue un montaje, sabían que de algúna forma iríamos a buscarles, y lo han hecho -le explicó Aelita lo que había sucedido en realidad.

Aquello hizo que todo el mundo pusiese sus miradas en La Jefa al ver que por culpa de ella tomo la decisión de mandarles hacía aquel lugar que resulto ser una completa emboscada.

-No les des nada papa, acaba con ellos -insistió ella exigiéndole que se negase.

-Callate, callate -le reprocho Kroll viendo que le estaba dando ideas falsas.

Hopper asintió amargamente, no podía soportar lo que le estaba haciendo a su hija.

-Él dice que es posible que nos entregue las armas, ¿es cierto eso?

-Si no fuese por mi entonces no lo haría, lo haría de todos modos -confeso demostrando que si era posible negociar con él para que le diese las armas.

-Bien, eso es lo que quería oír -afirmo convencido de esa confesión.

Aquello hizo que Hopper dudase mas de su palabra ya que no sabía si la iba a cumplir o no, miraba a Aelita y ella estaba tan aterrorizada por esto que parecía que quería morirse para terminar el problema antes de que la cosa fuese a peor de lo que ya estaba.

-Todo ira bien Aelita, todo ira bien -intento de consolarla para que no pensase mal.

-Pidele que diga la verdad.

-¿La verdad sobre qué?

-Sobre eso de que Decisión esta apunto de volar la superficie terrestre, ¿es cierto eso?

Hopper se quedo estupefacto de nuevo ya que ahora no entendía como era posible que ellos supiesen lo de Decisión a menos que ella se lo hubiese contando.

-Es cierto Kroll, Decisión quiere lanzar un láser hacía el centro de la tierra para poder alterarla y convertir nuestro mundo en el suyo, pero tenemos una forma de detenerla, y si no hacemos esto, entonces todos moriremos -le aclaro demostrando que iba muy en serio con lo del plan de Decisión.

Kroll se quedo impávido como intentando de asimilar esa sensación de pánico que tenía él.

-Te daremos las armas Kroll, pero tienes que entregárnoslos sanos y salvos, y después de eso te podrás ir y harás lo que te de la gana, ¿puedes hacer eso? -le propuso con tal de que todos saliesen airosos de esta situación y no se produjese ningún problema mas.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Hopper al ver que parecía estar bastante confiado con lo que decía, dirigieron la mirada a Kroll esperando que estuviese de acuerdo con lo que decía.

-De acuerdo, lo haré, os los devolveré siempre y cuando nos entreguéis las armas.

-Danos tiempo para reorganizarnos y así saber que podemos darte, ¿de acuerdo?

-Tenéis media hora, después de eso disparare a matar -acordo estrictamente.

-Bien -acepto poco encantado con la idea pero lo justo dependiendo de esta situación.

Kroll volvió a agarrar y la puso de vuelta con los demás, la dejo arrodillado y ahí entonces Jeremy se junto con ella intentando de tranquilizarla ya que estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

-Yo que tu entraría a matarlos a todos y les quitaríamos las armas -le recrimino Herb dandole una idea mucho menos razonable y mas drástica, quería hacerlo fácil porque si.

-¿Y que pasa si es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Que sucede en si realidad Decisión esta apunto de alterar nuestro mundo y acabar con la raza humana? -critico ese hecho del cual tenía sus dudas aparte.

-¿Que nos importa a nosotros la raza humana?

-Tu eres la raza humana Herb Pinchon, así que piénsalo bien y deja de comportarte como un troglodita que actúa mas que piensa -espeto recriminandole al ver que parecía no tomarse muy en serio la situación que estaban confrontando.

Herb se quedo rezagado sintiendo que todo el mundo le trataba como si fuese un montón de basura, estaba harto de ver que siempre tenía que estar mas a un lado que por delante, algo tenía que hacer para terminar con todo el asunto antes de que quedase relevado a un rango mucho mas inferior, esta vez tenía que asegurarse de que salía con la suya.

Hopper se junto con los demás mientras mantenía una mirada amarga como de sentirse avergonzado por estar haciendo esto a pesar de que sabía que hacía lo correcto.

-Hopper -dijo Nebula queriendo saber como estaba.

Le dirigió la mirada a La Jefa del cual yacía con una expresión seria y vacía.

-¿Has mandado a mi hija, a una misión suicida para luego acabar así? -le pregunto recriminandola al asumir que toda la culpa se debía a ella y a sus malas decisiones.

-Tenía que hacer algo, no puedo dejar que nadie mas muera sin ayuda -espeto ella.

-Y una mierda, esto a ti te importa tres pimientos, tu no quieres salvar a nadie, tu que quieres salvar a ti misma, para nosotros a ti te importamos un comino, tu no quieres salvar el mundo, tu solamente quieres impedir morirte de miedo y sintiéndote vulnerable, ¿pues sabes que? Eso no va a pasar, no va a pasar mientras yo aún siga con vida -le reprocho confesando lo que en realidad pasaba con ella, estaba tan obsesionada con la idea de querer ganar que iba a dejar morir a unos cuantos con tal de salvar su pellejo fácilmente y sin que sufriese por nada.

La Jefa no dijo nada, entendía bien lo que quería decir pero no le interesaba, Hopper se le quedo mirando con esa expresión de saber muy bien que se equivocaba y no le iba a dar la razón.

-¿Que hacemos señor Hopper? ¿Vamos a salvarles o no? -pregunto Sebastian poniendose al lado junto con Mauro, ambos habían escuchado la conversacíon y se cuestionaban si verdaderamente iban a salvar al equipo o no viendo como estaba la situación ahora.

-Lo vamos a hacer, vamos a darles la mitad de la municíon que tenemos -acoto decidido a hacerlo.

-Esa municíon es para acabar con Decisión -espeto amargamente Titus.

-No la necesitamos para eso, la cuestión aquí no es destruir a Decisión, sino salvar nuestra especie, que no se os olvide -aconsejo Hopper queriendo que lo tuviesen cuenta ya que parecían que estaban bastante encaprichados con lo otro que se habían olvidado de lo mas importante.

Se marcho dispuesto a ejecutar su plan, todos se quedaron esperando a que sucediese algo ya que era bastante evidente que como ellos ya no estaban al mando, algo les iban a hacer.

-Si no va a hacer algo para ayudarnos, entonces será mejor que haga otra cosa general Krill, porque lo suyo no va a funcionar -le advirtió seriamente Nebula sabiendo que no la iba a dejar libre a menos que hiciese algo útil para ayudarles.

-Estaré revisando nuestro arsenal junto con el resto de mi equipo, pero no me siento orgullosa de esta decisión -anunció y entonces se marcho por el otro lado acompañada de Titus.

Todos se quedaron mirando a aquella mujer del cual sospechaban de lo que pudiesen hacer.

-Ya decía yo que por algo la llamaban Cabrona -opino Mauro.

-No es que sea una cabrona -rectifico Gaspar-, es que tiene miedo, un miedo distinto.

Justo en ese momento se acerco Fernand corriendo agotadoramente.

-Disculpad, pero necesito que me ayudéis -imploro mientras suspiraba del cansancio que tenía.

Ambos se miraron escépticamente y entonces marcharon con él para ver que era lo que ocurría.

··

Siguieron a Fernand hasta una tienda de campaña donde se encontraba su amigo que estaba metido tras una tela protectora, estaba tumbado en una camilla y se le veía tosiendo fuertemente, tenía todavía la venda en la cara tras el mordisco de Anthea, ambos se acercaron y pudieron ver como se encontraba en realidad, tenía toda la cara repleta de unas verdes que se le estaban expandiendo por todo el cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta sus brazos.

-¿Pero que es eso? -se cuestiono Tekla.

-No tengo ni idea de porque, pero... creo que eso lo esta infectando con lo que sea -dijo Fernand llevandose las manos a la cabeza al no poder soportar lo que estaba viendo.

Antoine empezó a toser mas de la cuenta, sus ojos se le dieron vuelta quedando en blanco, aquello hizo que los dos enfermeros que habían en el rincón se pusieran a ir poniéndoles sedantes en cada lado con tal de impedir que aquello siguiese creciendo alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¿Hay algúna forma de estabilizarlo? -pregunto Hax.

-Podríamos estabilizarlo, pero si no tenemos ni idea de lo que tiene dentro, quizás acabe muriendo del todo -declaro una de las enfermeras mientras trataba de ayudar a los otros.

Aquello hizo que Hopper se quedase meditando sobre el asunto con Anthea, si era cierto que ella había sido transformada a causa de los experimentos que le hicieron, había una remota posibilidad de que aquel cadete acabase transformandose en algo mucho peor que los propios infectados.

-¿Que pasaría si usásemos la sangre de la persona que se lo transmitió? -pregunto Alexandra.

-Había una remota posibilidad de usarlo y crear un antídoto con eso -corroboro.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacía Hopper ya que ambos sabían que él tenía que tomar la decisión de sacar a Anthea de donde estaba encerrada y usar su sangre.

-Hopper -imploro Alexandra queriendo que tomase la acción.

-Necesito verla ahora mismo -dijo dispuesto a tratar el asunto antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Se marcho corriendo despavoridamente y ambos se quedaron mirando como aquel cadete se iba convirtiendo en algo de lo que apenas podían tratar, Fernand estaba veía a su compañero muriéndose y no podía evitar sentir una sensación de puro odio al verle.

-Todos tenéis la culpa de esto, estábamos bien hasta que vinisteis vosotros -les recrimino echándoles la bronca como si ellos fuesen los culpables de lo que estaba pasando.

Aquello hizo que Gaspar se enfadase ya que estaba harto de ver como todos los Anti-Juicios los estaban tratando como si ellos fuesen unos auténticos malavenidos al campamento, le cogío del cuello y le empujo drásticamente contra la pared para impedir que se moviese.

-Escuchame bien pedazo de idiota, no tengo ni idea de cual es tu problema con nosotros pero mi equipo y el de ellos no tienen la culpa de que todo esto este pasando, ¿sabes que es lo que han hecho hasta ahora los Guerreros del Mañana? Nos mandaron la ubicación de la Fortaleza para poder destruirla y así impedir que lanzasen su virus mortal que podría haber acabado con toda la humanidad, ¿te ha quedado claro eso? -le recrimino aclarándole todo lo que ellos habían hecho hasta ahora como para hacer que al menos le diesen una misma de respeto.

Fernand le quito la mano de encima mientras le seguía mirando con bronca.

-Y ahora todos nosotros vamos a morir dentro de poco -indico expresamente y se marcho dejándoles con el sentimiento de la culpa a causa de eso.

Se encogieron de hombros al no saber que hacer, estaban tan fastidiados con este asunto que ya no se les ocurría nada mas de lo que poder preocuparse con tal de hacerlo mucho peor que antes, esta era una batalla que tenía que terminar de algúna manera si o si.

··

Los Guerreros y el resto del equipo continuaban arrodillados en fila por delante de los convoys, todos estaban tan disgustados por esta situación que nadie tenía nada que decir excepto Isaac, estaba tan atemorizado y preocupado que no paraba de estar titubeando todo el rato, empezaba a ponerse insoportable ya que creía que verdaderamente todos iban a morir sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-Todos vamos a morir, todos vamos a morir, todos vamos a morir -decía eso constantemente mientras todo el mundo se lo estaba aguantando sin parar.

-Isaac, para ya -le insistió Jeremy queriendo que parase ya que no podía soportar verle tan derrotado, escucharle oír eso solamente provocaba que hasta él mismo tuviese esa misma sensación de rendición que estaban sufriendo todos.

-No lo entiendes, todos vamos a morir -le reprocho dirigiendole la mirada.

-No lo haremos, Hopper esta pensando en algo, tenemos que darle tiempo -dijo Mitch confiado.

-No tenemos tiempo, yo no debería de estar aquí -se levanto de un salto haciendo que todos se alarmasen ya que eso solamente iba a hacer que le matasen.

Un soldado se dio cuenta e inmediatamente lo puso de vuelta en su sitio hacíendolo caer de rodillas.

-Quédate ahí -le advirtió soberanamente y se marcho.

-Porque La Jefa me ha tenido que llevar con ustedes, yo podría estar ayudándoles ahora con Decisión -se autocompadecío culpandose por pensar que estaba en el lugar equivocado.

-Todos queríamos ayudar a detener a Decisión, todos queríamos hacer otra cosa, y fijate lo que ha pasado, hemos caído en una estupida trampa que se veía venir -comento Ulrich.

-No es que se veía venir, La Jefa nos ha mandado a morir apropósito -opino Eric.

-¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto Aelita intrigada en esa suposición.

-Piénsalo bien, era imposible que alguien en ese lugar pudiese mandar una señal de auxilio, aquel mensaje se notaba que era un montaje, y aún así La Jefa nos mando a buscar a unos supervivientes que no existían, no esta claro, a ella le importamos una mierda, no somos nada mas que unos malditos niños robándoles el espectáculo a estos fanáticos de la violencia -argumento haciendo ver que todo no podía haber salido a mal a menos que los hubiesen llevado apropositamente a un lugar del que era evidente del que ningúno iba a acabar volviendo con vida.

-¿Fanáticos de la violencia? -critico Slevin ese nombre.

-Estos tíos han estado ocupandose de salvar a todo el mundo del holocausto, y venimos con nosotros y les quitamos el protagonismo, nos quieren matar para que ellos sean los héroes y no nadie mas, por eso nos odian tanto -aclaro demostrando el motivo por el cual los Anti-Juicios estaban tan encaprichados en tratarlos como a intrusos en vez de como amigos.

-Hijos de puta -exclamo Emile comprendiendo ahora todo el asunto.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿porque me mandaron a mi con vosotros, si soy uno de ellos? -se cuestiono Isaac dandose cuenta de que había algo que tampoco cuadraba en esa suposición.

-Porque ya no te necesitan, ahora que tienen a Hopper, lograran terminar por donde tu empezaste -indico Jeremy reconociendo que lo habían sustituido fácilmente.

-Joder -dijo estupefacto al darse cuenta de que tenían razón en eso, a ellos no le interesaban sus habilidades, solamente querían a alguien que trabajase con las maquinas, podían coger a cualquiera que hiciese lo mismo y con eso lo tendrían todo resuelto.

-¿Creéis que dejaran que Hopper haga lo que tiene que hacer? -objetó Bertram.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? -se cuestiono Thomas sin entender a que venía esa duda.

-Ya habéis visto de lo que esa mujer es capaz, por un momento ha pedido que nos matasen para así no hacerse cargo del trato, ella no va a dejar que esta negociación se haga, algo hará, y ahí entonces todos pagaremos las consecuencias -explicó dando su suposición de que todo saldría mal en cuanto La Jefa se aprovechase de la situación otra vez para salirse con la suya.

Aquello hizo que todos entrasen en una terrible duda ya que no sabían si acabarían dandole las armas o no a Kroll, o básicamente tendrían que soportar otro ataque mal perpetrado a causa de uno que acabe tomando la peor de las decisiones. Muldoch asintió amargado ya que se estaba cansando de tantos problemas, ya tenía suficiente con haber perdido a dos amigos, ahora tenía que perder a todo el mundo o posiblemente su vida, dirigió la mirada a Romitz del cual se encontraba con una expresión bastante rígida y seria, asumió que estaba manteniendo la paciencia pero sentía que de algúna manera él estaba evitando no seguir quejándose por esto, tenía que hablar con él.

-Romitz, sobre lo que sucedió antes, yo...

-No hace falta que te disculpes Muldoch, se muy bien lo que piensas, es igual, podríamos haber acabado de la misma forma -repercuto Romitz queriendo que entendiese que no se disculpase con él ya que entendía perfectamente su situación y le daba igual.

-Lo se, pero yo no te estoy hablando de eso.

Se intrigo tanto que le dirigió la mirada con tal de saber que era lo que quería.

-Siento haberte tratado mal Rene, tu eres nuestro líder, y tengo que escucharte, no puedo quejarme de tus decisiones -dijo autocompadeciendose por la mala conversacíon que habían tenido antes.

-Pero si puedes gritarle a los demás que se vayan a tomar por saco verdad -indico irónicamente.

Muldoch se rió al ver que tenía razón en aquello que decía.

-Somos de lo peor, ¿verdad? -objetó ingenuamente.

-Si, pero al menos lo hacemos de la mejor manera posible.

-Echo de menos eso, los días que estábamos en las afueras matando infectados, buscando cosas útiles que llevar a la Fortaleza, estar en la cocina cogiendo el brik de leche que nadie.

-Pero aquello no era vida, ¿verdad?

Se lo retomo pensativamente al darse cuenta de que tenía bastante razón en eso.

-En cuanto todo esto termine, quiero volver a reconstruirlo todo, quiero reconstruir esta ciudad, quiero hacerla como era antes, quiero que todo parezca como un lugar en el que poder vivir como dios manda, no como lo soñaba Deckard, eso no es un mundo ideal, eso es una fantasía que solamente un loco se le ocurriría pensar -acoto Romitz decidido a tomar un plan de estrategia con tal de rehacer su vida de una manera que satisficiera perfectamente a todos.

-¿Que tienes pensado exactamente? -se intrigo mirándole detenidamente.

-Digamos que hacer que aquel barrio parezca lo que solía ser antes, algo así.

-Si, tienes mucha razón, los barrios se merecen ser lugares de amabilidad y prosperidad -reafirmo entusiasmado con esa idea ya que parecía la única buena idea que tenían hasta ahora.

Ulrich estaba escuchándoles desde el otro lado y no pudo evitar sentir que tenían razón, él quería eso también, quería vivir en un barrio tranquilo junto con Yumi para así tener una familia con la que pudiesen disfrutar como solía hacer antes todo el mundo, pero para eso iba a tener que luchar, iba a luchar mucho mas que antes ya que esto no podía permitírse perder esta oportunidad, esta vez no.

··

Hopper marcho hacía la celda donde se encontraba Anthea, fue avanzando rápidamente ya que quería encontrarse con ella inmediatamente, se junto delante de la verja que la separaba y al instante ella se levanto mirándole fijamente, se acerco hacía la luz para verle la cara y dijo.

-Hopper, ¿que estas haciendo aquí? -le pregunto soberanamente.

-Anthea, ese chico al que le mordiste en la cara, se esta infectando, no se muy bien que es lo que tiene pero esta en tu sangre, y por eso mismo necesito sacarte de aquí para así poder sacarte la sangre y que los enfermeros la utilicen para hacer un antídoto de ello -le explicó rotundamente para que entendiese lo grave del asunto.

-¿Y me necesitas a mi para esto ahora verdad?

-Tu sangre es lo único que puede impedir que ese cadete se transforme en algo que hasta ahora, por favor Anthea, ayudame a detener esto de una vez por todas -le imploro exigiendo que le permitiese ayudarle para así curar a aquel chico infectado.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión vacía como de no importale lo que decía.

-¿Que es lo que esta pasando Hopper? -le pregunto subiendo de tono.

-Esta ocurriendo que ese niño se esta muriendo -se quejo señalándole el otro lado.

-No, algo mas esta pasando, lo se muy bien, conozco tu cara de desesperación y se muy bien que es por otra cosa, dime la verdad Hopper, ¿que es lo que ocurre ahí fuera?

Ahí Hopper no sabía que hacerle, quería contarle la verdad pero sabía que si lo hacía ella se pondría mas loca y ahí entonces la cosa empeoraría y no tendrían ningúna negociación.

-Contestame maldita sea Franz -se agarro de los barrotes golpeándoles violentamente.

-Esta bien, déjame explicarme -insistió queriendo que parase de reaccionar así.

Se separo de los barrotes y se quedo con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta suya.

-Kroll tiene a los chicos, tiene a Aelita y a los otros como rehenes, nos ha pedido que negociemos con él a cambio de darle la mitad de nuestra municíon, si no hacemos eso entonces les matara, hace un rato acaba de matar a uno de los hombres de La Jefa, y tema que lo haga con ella también -le explicó pasivamente para que entendiese lo que estaba sucediendo en el exterior.

Aquello hizo que Anthea bajase los brazos en señal de sorpresa.

-¿Me estas diciendo... que van a matar a nuestra hija?

-A nuestra princesa y a sus...

-Me dan igual sus amigos, solamente contéstame a esto: ¿Van a matar a nuestra hija? -le exigió queriendo que le corroborase esa pregunta por las malas.

Quería llevarse las manos a la cabeza ya que tenía miedo de contestarle eso, pero no podía hacer nada ya que sabía que ella reaccionaria mal tal y como le dijo Alexandra antes.

-Va a pasar algo malo Anthea, y si no freno esto, nadie mas lo hará -fue lo mejor que pudo decirle ya que a estas alturas para él nada le sorprendía.

Anthea no pudo aguantarlo, se tapo la boca de estupefacción y se quedo sentada de rodillas al no poder soportar la idea de que otra vez su hija estuviese en peligro de morir.

-Lo siento mucho Anthea, se que ambos no queríamos que esto sucediese, pero me temo que esto ha pasado, ha sido culpa mía, no debí dejar que La Jefa les dejase marchar a ese lugar, ha sido culpa mía, solamente yo tengo la culpa.

-Tuya y de todos -murmuro ella.

-¿Como dices? -se extraño por esa mención.

-Todo siempre empezo por ti, fijate bien, tu trabajabas con Deckard antes, tu podrías haber sabido lo que estaba haciendo, podrías haberle detenido, podrías haber impedido que cogiese tu estupida maquina y así haber evitado todo este apocalipsis, pero no, hiciste lo contrario, te encogiste de hombros y fingiste que nada pasaba, que todo iría bien, que gran equivocación -le recrimino echándole la culpa como si él hubiese podido hacer algo para cambiar las cosas y no lo hizo.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, te lo explique hace diez años.

-Diez años, diez años han pasado para ver que en realidad eres solamente un cobarde que se oculta tras unas lentes y esa barba que tienes encima, pero sabes que es lo que veo en realidad, a un hombre que jamas ha tenido la voluntad suficiente para darse cuenta, de que esta perdiendo a todos a su alrededor, y que no sabe hacer nada por si mismo, eso es lo que eres Hopper, un farsante, un farsante porque jamas haz hecho algo útil en tu vida.

-Si hice algo útil, tener una familia, y una hija -admitió honestamente.

-¿Y donde esta esa familia, Hopper? -soltó una risilla descarada, estaba tan desquiciada que se lo tomaba todo a broma con tal de llevarle la contra apropositamente.

-Aquí, y ahí -le concreto señalándole a ella y a Aelita que estaba fuera.

-¿Y no se te olvida esa maldita doctora a la que te has estado tirando todo el rato? ¿Eh?

Hopper no le quería contestar ya que veía por donde iba.

-Porque no te vas con ella Hopper, veo que eres mucho mas feliz con ella que conmigo.

-Fui feliz hace diez años cuando estaba contigo, pero ahora veo que ya no es lo mismo, lo que te hizo Deckard, te ha transformado por completo, tu no eres la Anthea con la que me case, tu eres algo que ya no soporto ver a pesar de que te necesito mas que nunca.

-¿Pues entonces porque no le pides ayuda a otra persona?

-Porque yo no quiero a otra persona, te quiero a ti para solucionar este problema, y si tu no me ayudas, entonces me temo que te dejare aquí para morir, porque ya no te queda nada humano -acordo avisándole de lo que sucedería si no cooperaba.

Aquello sorprendió tanto a Anthea que no pudo evitar soltar una expresión de estupefacción.

-Ayudame Anthea, y en cuanto todo esto termine, dejare que decidas por ti misma como quieres solucionar las cosas, pero si eso no funciona, entonces me temo que tendré que obligarte a dejarte marchar, para que no vuelvas nunca, ¿te ha quedado claro?

Se quedo aguantandose las ganas de explotar porque ahora veía que su ex-marido iba mas en serio de lo que había estado nunca, se aferro fuertemente a los barrotes y entonces...

··

Saca a Anthea de la celda y se la llevo esposada por todo el campamento, Yumi junto con Sam, Clara, Kiguya, Sebastian y Mauro observaron como la había sacado sin avisar a nadie de lo que iba a hacer, la paso por en medio de toda la gente mientras todo el mundo miraba atónito a aquella mujer que parecía que los iba a matar con su cara de puro desquicio.

Un soldado paso delante y le rugió enseñándole los dientes como si fuese un animal salvaje.

-Como sigas así te juro por dios que te ponga un bozal encima -le aviso seriamente, ya se estaba cansando de suficientes tonterías como para soportar otra cosa mas.

Soltó una pequeña risilla descaradamente como de divertirse con lo que hacía.

Siguió llevándola a rastras por en medio del campamento para llevarla a la enfermería y hacer que le sacasen sangre, estaba mas que dispuesto a salvar a ese chico por culpa de lo que ella había hecho, sabía que no lo había hecho con mala intención, pero tal y como ahora estaba Anthea, sentía que necesitaba preocuparse por otras cosa mucho mas importantes.

-Señor Hopper -escucho una voz familiar.

Dirigió la mirada al otro lado y observo que venía La Jefa junto con su equipo trayendo las armas, había todo un equipo de escopetas y bazookas metidos dentro de una carretilla mientras el resto iba llevando encima unos cuantos rifles apilados entre si.

-Es la hora -dijo, estaba dispuesta hacer el trato ahora.

-Ahora, Kroll nos aviso de que teníamos media hora, apenas han durado diez minutos, tenemos que ocuparnos primero del cadete Antoine que se esta muriendo.

-Y nosotros no podemos perder mucho mas tiempo con este tema, mejor hacer este trato ahora que mas tarde cuando las cosas hayan salido mal, puede que le haya dejado a usted al mando señor Hopper, pero yo soy quien toma las decisiones aquí, y yo decido que hagamos el trato ahora para liberar a sus amigos y a su hija, si usted quiere -aclaro demostrando que a pesar de haberse quedado al margen del asunto, le seguía importando mas de lo que parecía.

Oír que tomaba su propia decisión de como hacer las cosas le hacía acordarse a Decisión cuando tomaba las ordenes, pero ella no era decisión, era una general que estaba desesperada por querer implantar su orden, entendía muy bien que ella quería que todo este asunto terminase, pero tampoco podía dejar morir a aquel muchacho, se giro mirando hacía Anthea y observo que estaba poniendo una mirada como de querer echarle la bronca por estar actuando como lo estaba haciendo, con eso ya indicaba que no podía preocuparse por esto, tenía que salvar a su hija si no quería que ella se volviese mucho mas loca que antes, asintió amargamente y entonces dijo:

-¿Esa es toda la mitad de todo el arsenal que hay en este campamento?

-Hemos cogido solamente las armas pesadas y la mitad de las armas principales, todo lo demás se queda con nosotros, creo que Kroll lo aceptara -comento Titus.

-Eso si esta de acuerdo -indico dudosamente, entendía que ellos no querían darles las armas, pero tampoco podían darle nada a cambio de nada porque eso haría que no les entregasen a los demás, si ella estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, entonces tenía que hacerse responsable de lo que pudiese pasarles una vez les entregasen las armas.

Marcharon llevando las armas hacía el extremo final del campamento con total tranquilidad ya que no querían que nadie sospechase que las iban a usar para atacarles y así aprovecharse de la situación, ya tenían suficiente con pensar que todo iba a ir mal desde que comenzaron el asunto del trato, los soldados dirigieron la mirada al frente incluido Kroll que miraba como estaban trayendo las armas, se quedo rígido al ver que cumplieron su parte del trato.

-Kroll -oyó que alguien le llamaba.

Se giro observando que Jeremy le estaba dirigiendo seriamente la mirada.

-En cuanto nos den las armas, prometes que cumplirás tu parte del trato, ¿nos soltaras? -le pregunto, quería que le corroborase si iba a hacer lo que le había indicado o no.

-Solamente si todo va bien Belpois, si no es así, entonces me temo que tendremos serios problemas -comento demostrando que no iba a ser tan inflexivo como parecía ser.

-Tu sabes muy bien que podemos acabar con esto.

-¿A que te refieres? -se intrigo con esa mención.

-Decisión esta apunto de destruir nuestro mundo y de extinguir a toda la raza humana, si no hacemos algo, todo esto se perderá, tu y tus hombres pueden ayudarnos a frenarla, he encontrado la manera de poder detenerla, pero para eso necesito ayuda -le pidió queriendo que se uniese a su lucha para que así pudiesen tener al mundo puestos sobre un único objetivo.

-Esta ni es mi guerra chico, si podéis vencer a Decisión, hacedlo vosotros solos, esto no es para mi, he terminado con este tema -discrepo negándose a ayudarles en su tarea de acabar con Decisión.

-Haz estado diez años en ese lugar Kroll, tu conoces mas que nada lo que hacen ahí, también es tu guerra te guste o no -le imploro haciendo que viese que no podía mantenerse al margen ya que eso solamente haría que se convirtiese en aquello que mas odiaba.

Kroll quería pasar de lo que decía pero no podía, estaba tan agotado de estar pasando con eso que quería dejarlo atrás, pero lo que le estaba contando era cierto, esta también era su lucha, era la lucha de todos, la de él, y la de todos los que estaban implicados en esta guerra que estaba apunto de llegar a su fin a menos que nadie hiciese algo que valiese la pena.

Herb lo estaba mirando y podía notar como le venían las dudas a la cabeza, era evidente que estaba cambiando de parecer, iba a unirse a los chicos a terminar con lo suyo, aquello era algo que no podía soportarlo, no podía dejar que él siguiese al mando ya que si lo hacía entonces acabaría transformandose en aquello que tanto odiaba ser, alguien normal, y él no quería ser normal.

-Kroll, tenemos las armas, esto es todo lo que pediste -le aviso Hopper subiendo de tono para que le oyese desde donde se encontraba, siguió avanzando con la carretilla.

-Bien, acércalo un poco mas, ahora bajare yo, y como vea que algo esta mal, le pediré a mis hombres que disparen a uno de vuestros amigos, ¿ha quedado claro? -le advirtió seriamente para que lo tuviese en cuenta ya que no podía soportar ver que todo iba a ir mal.

-Si -afirmo Hopper dudando de su palabra, tenía tanto miedo que no sabía que creer.

Kroll se giro mirando a todo el mundo, todo el equipo se encontraba con una mirada desganada y vacía como de no saber muy bien que iba a pasar, lo dejo estar y entonces se giro poniendose de frente, estaba dispuesto a hacer el trato, Hopper se acerco lo suficiente y dejo la carretilla en un extremo cercano a la colina, se alejo mientras los otros dos se acercaron para dejar los rifles y el resto del armas en los costados, los dejaron apoyados con mucho cuidado, se alejaron también.

Todo el equipo estaba mirando atentamente ya que querían saber como iba a terminar todo.

-Kroll -volvió a oír como Jeremy le llamaba antes.

Se volteo la mirada observando como otra vez le miraba con aquella expresión autocompasiva.

-No tienes porque quedarte al margen, puedes ayudarnos, ayudanos a terminar con esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde -le imploro dandole una ultima oportunidad para que se lo pensase.

No le dijo nada, volvió a mirar al frente dispuesto a bajar de la colina, pero... estaba dudando tanto de lo que iba a hacer que ya no estaba seguro si hacer este trato o no, quería las armas pero no podía evitar sentir que había algo mal en todo esto, que se estaba equivocando con su decisión, se lo tomo con calma dispuesto a bajar cuando de pronto se oyó un disparo.

Todos se quedaron atónitos al escuchar ese sonido, miraron estupefactos arriba de todo.

Kroll sintió un terrible dolor en la espalda pero no sabía porque, se giro lentamente y observo que Herb le disparo en la espalda usando su revolver, salió humo del gatillo, le miro a la cara y podía notarse aquella expresión como de que iba muy en serio.

-Tu -le dijo amargamente y entonces se cayo bajando de la colina.

Hopper vio como cayo y no pudo evitar sentir lastima al ver como le traicionaron.

-¿Pero que coño haz hecho? -le critico reprochadamente uno de los soldados que habían al lado.

Herb se mosqueo de nuevo y entonces le disparo en el pecho hacíendolo caer al suelo.

-Escuchadme bien todos, este tío ha estado apunto de traicionarnos, se puso a escuchar todo lo que estos cabrones le estaban contando y le han llenado la cabeza de malas ideas, estaba apunto de incumplir su parte del trato para unirse a ellos, ¿de veras queréis uniros a esa chusma?

Todos se quedaron mirandose de reojo al no saber que pensar de esa propuesta.

-¿Pero y que pasa con Decisión? -se cuestiono otro soldado con barba que había en un lado-. ¿Acaso ello no nos han dicho que nuestro mundo puede morir?

Aquello hizo que Herb se juntase con él y le apuntase con el arma.

-Dime, ¿quieres morir tío? -le pregunto amenazadoramente.

-No -contesto él mientras miraba su arma pensando que lo iba a matar.

-Pues entonces hazme caso -lo soltó y se puso en medio-. Escuchadme bien todos, yo soy el jefe ahora, y mi primera orden, es matar a estos idiotas de aquí.

Puso su pistola apuntando hacía Jeremy, estaba dispuesto a matarlo a él primero.

-No espera Herb, escuchanos bien -insistió Hopper viendo lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que no podía razonar con él porque estaba desquiciado pero sabía que de algúna manera le podía hacer entrar en razón y pedirle que parase.

-No, escuchame a mi, viejo, yo mando ahora, y todos vosotros me seguís a mi, a menos que no queráis que vuestros amigos se mueran, ¿os ha quedado claro?

Aquello hizo que todos se temiesen lo peor, ahora que Herb se había cargado a Kroll eso hacía que la negociación se acabase ya que era imposible negociar con él, Herb era un loco que estaba encaprichado con matar a todo el mundo por diversión, y eso misma iba a hacer ahora, matarlos a todos con tal de sentirse a gusto consigo mismo.

-Quiero que bajéis las armas, y que os pongáis de rodillas ahora mismo -exigió descaradamente.

-Sabes muy bien que nosotros no vamos a aceptar eso maldito niñato estupido, haz lo que te de la gana -le recrimino La Jefa negándose a escucharle como si estuviese al mando de todo.

-Muy bien, como tu digas -dijo con tono vacilante y entonces se acerco hacía Jeremy apuntandole a la cabeza con tal de dispararle y matarlo.

Hopper veía eso y sabía que no podía permitirlo, tenía que detenerlo.

-No espera Herb, tengo una idea -le aviso interrumpiéndole.

-¿Que idea? -pregunto mirando de reojo.

Se quedo pensando detenidamente ya que se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso y no se le había venido nada que pudiese servir para detenerle, necesitaba algo fácil y que pudiese aceptarlo.

-Te daremos todo aquello que necesites de aquí, vale, solo pídelo, lo que sea, pero a cambio entréganoslos, ¿de acuerdo? -le pidió dandole una propuesta razonable.

Todos atendieron a Herb esperando que aceptase esa idea.

-¿Tu te crees que quiero aceptar un trato? -se le quedo mirando con una expresión ingenua.

-¿Como? -se cuestiono Hopper al ver que también se negaba a eso.

-Yo no quiero que me des las putas armas o me des algo de comida, tengo todo lo que necesito, lo único que quiero es que todos me tratéis como si fuese un dios, y se muy bien que no lo haréis -soltó una risotada amenazadora que dejaba bien claro que estaba lo suficientemente desquiciado como para obligarles a que le tratasen como si estuviese por encima de todo.

Hopper se amargo, ya no tenía muchas ideas, miro a Kroll que yacía tirado en el final de la colina, no estaba muerto del todo, estaba vivo y miraba a Hopper con una expresión autocompasiva.

-Hopper, no dejes que los mate a todos, ellos no se lo merecen -dijo murmuradamente, le estaba exigiendo que parase a Herb ya que sabía que acabaría matando a todo el equipo que había sacado de la Fortaleza, y él no quería eso, él respetaba al equipo que tenía.

Con eso ya dejo bien claro a Hopper que no solamente tenía que detener a Herb, tenía que parar todo este asunto antes de que siguiese la violencia que lo había provocado todo, cuanto mas atacaban, mas muertos se sumaban a todas las luchas que tuvieron hasta ahora.

-Se acabo, a mi orden, todos dispárenle -ordeno La Jefa alzando su mano en señal de atacar.

Inmediatamente todos alzaron sus rifles apuntando hacía el equipo que había sobre la colina.

-¡No! -grito Yumi sabiendo bien que eso lo arruinaría todo.

Herb veía lo que estaba pasando y ya no podía soportarlo mas, agarro a Jeremy de los hombros y lo arrastro mas adelante para que le viesen, le apunto sobre su cabeza mientras estaba de costado.

-Un solo disparo, y le meto una bala en la cabeza -le advirtió señalándoles amenazadoramente.

-Creo que puedo darle antes de tiempo -opino Titus queriendo dispararle a Herb en la cabeza para así impedir que matase a Jeremy al mismo tiempo.

-Me da igual, que disparen a matar -rechisto negándose a salvar a los Guerreros.

-¡De eso ni hablar! -protesto Nebula apuntando hacía La Jefa al ver que otra vez estaba apunto de dejar que matasen a todo el mundo incluido al equipo solamente por salirse con la suya.

Todo el equipo quedo metido en un enorme enfrentamiento entrecruzado, todos iban dirigidos hacía La Jefa que estaba mas que dispuesta a dejarlos morir apropositamente. Hopper se desespero con la situación ya que no sabía que hacer, veía como Herb le apuntaba a Jeremy en la cabeza y sabía muy bien que lo haría en cuanto todo saliese mal, no había manera de pararlo.

-No vas a conseguir nada Herb -le advirtió susurradamente Jeremy.

-Lo se, pero al menos me va a sentir muy bien -dijo poniendo una sonrisa de estar vacilando, le daba igual a quien mataba, solamente quería salirse con la suya.

Se dispuso a apretar el gatillo cuando entonces oyó un extraño sonido que le interrumpió.

-¿Pero que cojones es eso? -critico atemorizado un soldado joven que miraba hacía el frente.

-¿Que? -Herb se extraño y se dispuso a mirar lo mismo que miraba el otro, fijo su mirada en el frente y ahí entonces observo algo que lo dejo completamente estupefacto al no poder creérselo.

Todos se giraron mirando hacía el frente ya que veían que algo hacía el fondo venía directo hacía ellos, veían una extraña silueta gigantesca que parecía estar moviendose rápidamente y provocaba un enorme ruido estridente como si todo su cuerpo le pesase.

-¿Pero que es eso? -se cuestiono Sebastian sin entender lo que estaba viendo.

La Jefa levanto sus prismáticos y observo que era lo que venía. Era un Gigante del Caos que iba corriendo apresuradamente, venía acompañado de varios infectados que estaban delante suyo.

-¿Que ve? -pregunto Titus queriendo saber que era lo que veía a través de los prismáticos.

-Es un gigante, un gigante acompañado de infectados -declaro traumatizada ya que veía eso y no podía evitar sentir un terrible miedo de no poder creerse lo que estaba viendo en realidad.

-¿Un Gigante del Caos? -se cuestiono Clara asumiendo que se trataba de aquellos gigantes infectados que había visto el grupo cuando estaban en Japón.

-No, no es un Gigante del Caos cualquiera, se muy bien quien es -dijo Samantha poniendose nerviosa al reconocer muy bien de quien se trataba aquel gigante que venía del fondo.

-¿Quien es? -pregunto Yumi queriendo saber que era lo que sabía de ese gigante.

-Es Jim Morales, era el comandante de Fort Kadic, creía que lo había dejado en Francia, pero ahora veo que lo ha conseguido, nos ha seguido hasta aquí -confeso atemorizandose ya que veía que su peor miedo se había hecho realidad, Jim les había encontrado.

Lorry, Bertram y Slevin miraban aquella figura y no podían creerse de quien se trataba.

-Oh mierda -exclamo Lorry con disgusto, estaba tan harto de todo que ahora ya no podía creerse que encima estuviesen apunto de ser atacados por la única persona que creían haber dejado atrás.

Jim veía el campamento y no podía evitar sentirse entusiasmado por lo que había encontrado.

-Samantha Knight, vengo a por ti maldito zorra, voy a por ti -dijo vacilante mientras iba acercandose hacía el campamento que le estaba hacíendose cada vez mas grande a medida que avanzaba cada vez mas rápido, sus infectados mucho mas.

-Señor Pinchon, ¿que hacemos? -pregunto un soldado dirigiendose a Herb.

-Yo, yo, no se... -titubeo Herb al no tener mucha idea de lo que tenía que hacer, no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a algo así, y con la municíon que tenía, mucho menos.

Jeremy le veía atemorizado y con eso le dio la perfecta idea de aprovecharse y actuar ahora que estaba desprevenido, se levanto de un salto y le mordío la mano que tenía la pistola.

-¡Ah! Cabron -grito despavorido al ver como le estaba mordiendo, acabo soltando la pistola mientras Jeremy le seguía agarrando la mano con la boca, no pensaba soltársela de ningún modo.

-¡Todos disparad! -ordeno La Jefa aprovechando la misma ocasión para actuar.

-¡No! -grito Hopper viendo que ya tomo la orden equivocada.

Los soldados Anti-Juicio se dispusieron a disparar a los que estaban arriba de todo pero acabaron siendo abatidos por los hombres de Nebula que les agarraron por detrás, intentaron de bajarles las armas pero solamente consiguieron que acabasen disparando al aire, los noquearon contra el suelo.

Titus vio lo que hicieron y no pudo soportarlo, saco una pequeña arma que tenía escondida en el cinturón y rápidamente le disparo a la muñeca de Nebula haciendo que soltase su arma mientras soltaba un enorme grito ensordecedor, le salió un enorme chorro de sangre por la mano.

-¡Von Crisis! -reprocho Gaspar viendo lo que le hicieron a su general, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Titus e inmediatamente todos se agarraron golpeandose por ambas partes.

Los demás vieron lo que estaba pasando y no sabían como actuar, Yumi alzo la mirada hacía el frente y observo como Jeremy continuaba mordiéndole la mano a Herb, este intento de coger la pistola que le se le cayo al suelo pero apenas podía ya que Jeremy hacía fuerza como para que no se doblasen sus rodillas, Yumi no podía aguantarlo mas, saco su abanico y se dispuso a dispararle.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -pregunto Clara sin entender cual era su cometido.

-Acabar con ese cabron -dijo arraigadamente, se concentro buscando el mejor ángulo para disparar ya que los dos se estaban moviendo demasiado rápido y no podía darle a Jeremy, Herb se puso de espaldas y ahí entonces lanzo una de sus cuchillas de plasma.

De pronto un soldado se cayo empujandoles y eso hizo que acabase recibiendo la cuchilla que le perforo el abdomen, grito dolorido y cayo por la colina en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba Kroll, uso el cuerpo para taparse al ver que todo el mundo se estaba atacando mutuamente.

-No -dijo Yumi asqueada al ver que fallo de mala suerte.

Los demás aprovecharon y se dispusieron a atacar a los demás que les tenían retenidos, Ulrich se tiro encima del que tenía delante y se puso a darle cabezazos sobre su cara para noquearle, se puso de espaldas y ahí entonces agarro con sus manos un cuchillo que tenía metido en el cinturón, lo cogío y se puso a cortar la cuerda para desatarse las manos, lo hizo con cuidado de no cortarse. Eric intento de quitarse las cuerdas pero entonces se acordo de que como le faltaba una mano, eso le hacía resultarle mucho mas fácil desatarse, levanto su brazo y con eso hizo sacarse la cuerda que le ataba en las manos, se puso a desatar a los otros para sacarlos de ahí ahora que tenían tiempo.

Los infectados de Jim llegaron al campamento y se pusieron a atacar a todo el que hubiese por delante, los soldados se pusieron a dispararles uno por uno pero los que venían mas atrás se tiraban encima de ellos, les iban cortando el cuello mientras los dejaban sangrar para morir.

Tekla alejo a Nebula del lugar mientras este continuaba sangrando por la muñeca, Gaspar dejo de golpear a Titus y entonces todos se levantaron marchándose por ambas partes al ver que el campamento estaba siendo atacado por ambos partes.

Anthea veía como se estaba desmoronando todo y aquello le dio la impresión de que tenía que marcharse de ahí ahora que sabía que pronto todos acabarían muertos, pero entonces se acordo de algo mas que tenía que hacer, una ultima cosa para terminar con todos sus problemas.

Hopper intento de alejarse pero apenas sabía por donde iba, alguien le empujo por detrás y aquello hizo que se le cayese contra el suelo y se le soltasen las gafas, no veía nada, lo veía todo borroso, veía unas manchas que se movían delante suyo pero no sabían de que era, observo una silueta negra que venía directa hacía él, abrió su boca y de pronto cayo al suelo, luego otra cosa mas se puso delante, le estaba sosteniendo sus gafas, las agarro volviéndoselas a poner en su cara y ahí entonces vio quien se las había dado, era Kiwi que estaba delante suyo mirando con una mirada preocupada.

-Buen chico -le agradeció acariciándole la cabeza.

-Señor Hopper -le llamo Hiroki que venía acompañado de las otras tres chicas.

Le ayudaron a levantarse mientras gemía dolorido por el golpe de antes, se enderezo poniendose de pie y ahí entonces se acordo de que había algo que se le estaba olvidando.

-¿Donde esta Alexandra? -pregunto mirando nerviosamente de un lado para otro al ver que no encontraba a la doctora por ningún lado.

-Franz -oyó su voz, alzo la mirada observando que se estaba alejando siendo arrastrada por la multitud, le levanto el brazo señalando donde estaba pero se ahogaba con la gente.

-Alexa -intento de seguirla pero Yumi le agarro por detrás impidiendo que se alejase.

-Señor Hopper, tenemos que irnos -le exigió Hiroki queriendo que se fuese con ellos.

-¿Y que pasa con Alexandra? ¿Y con Aelita? -critico reprochadamente al darse cuenta de que las dos únicas mujeres que mas apreciaba en el mundo se estaban quedando atrás.

-No se preocupe, ellas nos seguirán, tenemos que irnos de aquí -le presiono Samantha y entonces ambos se marcharon mientras arrastraban a Hopper con fuerza.

··

Fernand regreso a la tienda de campaña para encontrarse con su amigo del cual no tenía ni idea de si le habían salvado o no, y viendo como estaba la situación en el campamento, era evidente que nadie mas se iba a preocupar de él, tenía que sacarlo de donde estaba, se metió en la tienda y ahí vio que no había nadie, no estaban los enfermeros, le habían dejado solo para que se muriese.

-Antoine -le llamo queriendo saber si estaba vivo o no.

Oyó un gemido como indicando que aún seguía con vida.

-¿Estas bien? -empezo a acercarse mas, lentamente.

Siguió oyendo el mismo gemido inintendible, se puso delante queriendo ver como estaba y lo vio acostado sobre la camilla y mirando para el costado, se giro y observo que todo su cuerpo estaba verde, tenía todas las venas extendidas alrededor de su cara.

-Oh mierda -exclamo atemorizado al ver como estaba Antoine.

Resoplo amargamente, se estaba muriendo a causa de esa infección que tenía dentro.

-Se acabo, te voy a sacar de ahí -saco un cuchillo que tenía escondido detrás de su pantalón y corto la tela que lo separaba de su amigo, la arranco por ambos lados y luego la tiro al suelo.

Volvió a escuchar el mismo gemido pero mucho mas fuerte que antes.

-No te preocupes amigo mío, pienso sacarte de aquí, este lugar esta condenado, la gente esta loca, esos Guerreros del Mañana y sus amigos de La Fortaleza la han pifiado por completo, sabía que no se podía confiar en ellos -saco a su amigo de la camilla y lo levanto haciendo que se quedase sentado encima como para recuperar el equilibrio-. Pero tampoco eso significa que este todo perdido, en cuanto vea a uno de ellos, te juro por dios que les haré trizas, les obligare a mirar el desastre que han hecho, y después de eso nos largaremos con La Jefa donde ahí se pondrá a crear un nuevo campamento alejado de esta panda de asesinos.

Saco una pistola y se puso a cargarla metiéndole un nuevo lote de balas, por detrás suyo, Antoine levanto su cabeza mirando fijamente a Fernand con una cara vacía.

-¿Te parece bien? -se giro mostrandose entusiasmado con la idea pero entonces vio que le dejo mas extrañado que antes, su amigo estaba despierto y lo miraba con unos ojos inyectados en sangre-. Antoine, ¿estas bien? ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?

Se acerco queriendo saber como estaba su amigo, pero en cuanto se puso delante de él, este se le abalanzo mordiéndole fuertemente el cuello, soltó un enorme alarido y cayo al suelo mientras Antoine se ponía a arrancarle la piel a Fernand haciendo que sangrase por ambos lados.

Levanto la cabeza y pego un alarido que resonó en toda la tienda.

··

Titus acompaño a La Jefa hacía otra parte alejado de todo el desastre ya que ahora ambos se encontraban metidos en una situación que les resultaba imposible solucionar, La Jefa gimió dolorida como sintiendo que había algo mal en su cuerpo, Titus la dejo sentándose en un extremo al ver que parecía sentirse completamente mal de algúna manera.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -le pregunto preocupado por su estado.

-He estado mucho mejor -exclamo incrédulamente.

Titus reaccionó alarmado al oír un grito, se giro y observo que venía corriendo un hombre que estaba envuelto en llamas y se marchaba corriendo con los brazos al aire, lo dejo estar y se junto de vuelta con La Jefa del cual necesitaba ayudarla urgentemente.

-Este lugar no va a aguantar mucho -le aviso expresamente.

-Lo se, siempre supe que algún dia de estos acabaría pasando algo como esto.

-¿Que quiere que le haga? -asumió que tenía algún plan.

-Vuelve al bunker y coge todo lo que tenía Isaac, hay que proteger lo que estuviese haciendo Hopper, no dejes que caiga en malas manos, nuestro depende de ello -le exigió desesperadamente.

-¿Y que hará usted? -critico Titus viendo que iba a dejar a La Jefa sola sin saber que hacer.

-Derribar a ese maldito gigante antes de que todo salga mal -indico poniendo una expresión seria como de tener bien claro lo que tenía que hacer.

Aquello fue algo en lo que Titus estuvo bastante de acuerdo.

-Me alegro haber trabajado para usted general Krill -le dijo con total honestidad, se sentía tan a gusto que le agradeció todo el tiempo que había tenido estando con ella.

-Llamame Sonya maldito cabronazo -espeto incrédulamente.

Se rió exageradamente y entonces se marcho corriendo por el otro lado.

La Jefa se quedo donde estaba, puso una mirada rígida y entonces saco su arma, estaba mas que dispuesta a vengarse del equipo que lo había arruinado todo, se levanto como pudo mientras sentía todavía este terrible dolor que tenía en el estomago, se miro y observo que debajo tenía un enorme moraton morado, en algún momento uno de los de Nebula le había dado un fuerte golpe que le dejo marcado, al ver eso supo entonces lo que tenía que hacer.

-Voy a por ti Hopper -marcho dispuesta al hombre que le había confiado todo.

··

Herb continuaba tironeando de Jeremy parecía que no le soltaba de ningúna manera la mano, era peor que un perro, le siguió dando fuertemente en la cabeza hasta que al final no aguanto mas y se soltó cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo. Se miro la mano y se asqueo ya que le había dejado una enorme mordida, se quito las babas que tenía encima y luego miro arcaicamente a Jeremy.

-Mira lo que me haz hecho -le replico señalándole la mordida en la mano.

-Pues fijate tu la que se esta montando aquí -le reprocho haciendo que viese el campamento, tal y como estaba ahora, se giro y vio lo que le señalaba.

Veía el campamento siendo destruido por los infectados que iban de un lado para otro cogiendo a la gente para matarla, algúnos les estaban disparando pero la mayoría estaban cayendo y siendo troceados por ellos mismos, era una completa masacre.

-Podemos detener esto Herb, nadie quiere esto, si no hacemos algo Decisión lo cambiara todo, nadie seguirá vivo mañana, toda la humanidad morirá al instante, no quedara nada vivo excepto ella y sus monstruos de laboratorio, ¿de veras quieres eso? -le imploro queriendo que reconsiderase la idea de ayudarles en vez de seguir peleandose por ningún motivo.

Herb se quedo mirándolo como comprendiendo lo que le estaba contando, cogío su arma, se enderezo y le apunto como dispuesto a matarlo sin importar de lo que le aviso.

-Prefiero morir quitándome de encima a todos la gente que conozco, que trabajar con ellos para luego ser tratado como un don nadie -decreto decidido a matarlo y así eliminarlos a todos ya que como le importaba una mierda a todo el mundo, no le veía ningún sentido ayudarles.

Jeremy ya no tenía muchas ideas sobre que hacerle, ya resultaba imposible tratar con él, estaba hecho, apreto lentamente el gatillo dispuesto a disparar pero entonces...

-Herbert -surgió Nicolas y se tiro encima de él pero acabo disparando sin querer.

La bala le rozo el oído a Jeremy haciendo que este cayese de costado contra el suelo, se puso la mano encima de la oreja intentando de taponarse la herida pero apenas funcionaba, no escuchaba nada, oía aquel zumbido que le resonaba en sus oídos pero no oía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, miro al frente y observo como Nicolas se estaba peleando con Herb tirado en el suelo, ambos iban forcejeando como queriendo quitarle el arma a duras penas.

Miro al frente observando como Jim se metía en el campamento y se ponía a ir tirando todas las tiendas de campaña que había a su alrededor, la mayoría eran tiendas medicas que supuestamente tenían algúnos pacientes que todavía necesitaban ser tratados, vio un cuerpo, lo agarro con ambas manos y se lo llevo a la boca, le arranco un trozo y luego lo tiro al suelo.

Veía aquel gigante y podía imaginarse como todo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor, estaban perdiendo la batalla y todo porque todo el mundo quería estar metido en un bando, creía que había tenido suficiente con el asunto de La Fortaleza pero se equivocaba, todo el mundo iba a seguir peleandose por ningún motivo, todo era violencia sin sentido, todo por lo que había luchado no valía nada, ya nada valía la pena, se quedo mirando aquel desastre y entonces cerro sus ojos durmiéndose ya que sentía completamente agotado tras sufrir por todo eso.

Los cerro, y entonces se hizo la oscuridad para él.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

EL PROXIMO EPISODIO, SERA LA ULTIMA BATALLA QUE LO CAMBIARA TODO.


	3. 3·La caida de Zimmer

NINJAGO:

NINDROIDES PARA SIEMPRE PARTE IV

PARTE 3

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 3: LA CAIDA DE ZIMMER

HACE ALGÚNOS AÑOS ATRAS

Una puerta se levanto, una luz del exterior salió e ilumino todo un costado de una sala blanca circular vacía, varios pasos fueron avanzando hasta que entonces una figura se puso en medio de la sala, se detuvo quedandose en una posición firme y se quedo mirándola de un lado para otro sin apenas girar el resto del cuerpo, esa persona era Zimmer, solo que mas joven y con le pelo castaño, asintió complacido con total serenidad y entonces una persona se le acerco por detrás, era un joven de unos veinte años que tenía puesto un traje negro con un chaleco anti-balas por encima, rezongo con la nariz y entonces dijo:

-¿Todo bien señor? -le pregunto seriamente.

-Si, todo esta bien -le confirmo con una mirada rígida.

Se quedaron mirando la enorme habitación que tenían delante.

-Vaya, este lugar es enorme, ¿de veras cree que servirá?

-Servirá a medida que avancemos -opino confiadamente Zimmer.

-¿Y que pasa si no sirve? ¿Que hará con todo lo que metamos aquí?

-Servirá, pase lo que pase servirá, ademas, estamos metidos en uno de los lugares mas inhóspitos de toda Ciudad Ninjago, es remotamente imposible que alguien nos encuentre -reafirmo soberanamente Zimmer, estaba verdaderamente confiada en usar el lugar como base secreta.

Se puso a andar recorriendo toda la sala hasta llegar a un extremo aplanado, toco la pared, la sintió lisa y suave, al sentirla se hizo una idea de lo que podría hacer aquí.

-Aquí pondremos los paneles de mando -dijo hacíendose una idea de lo que ya tenía planeado hacer.

-¿Acaso ya ha pensado sobre como montar todo esto?

-Si, lo he pensado perfectamente, alguien con aspiraciones tiene que pensar rápido o sino acabara perdiendo el tiempo y se le irán todas las oportunidades, yo no pienso perder la oportunidad con este lugar, después de todas las cosas que he hecho ahí fuera, me merezco un escondite como este -reafirmo argumentando los motivos por los cuales quería estar metido aquí.

-¿Como esta tan seguro de que le están buscando si no dejo rastro algúno?

-No es que este seguro, es que lo se con certeza, puede que por ahora la policía apenas tenga algo de informacíon sobre el asunto, pero puedo deducir que dentro de unos años, la humanidad avanzara, se modernizara con nuevas cosas, y ahí será el momento en me que me de cuenta de que dejare de ser un científico loco, a ser literalmente un terrorista.

-Usted no es ningún terrorista, usted es un científico bien respetado.

-Un científico que era bien respetado por una comunidad, pero que fue traicionado por alguien a quien consideraba un hermano, he caído muy bajo, eso lo puedo reconocer, pero no pienso reconocer el hecho de que la gente me ha transformado en lo que soy ahora, puede que me llamen de cualquier manera, pero yo se muy bien por dentro, quien soy.

-Esos científicos pagaran por lo que le hicieron.

-No solamente los científicos, la gente en si por haberme tratado tan mal -señalo expresamente.

Soltó una risa descarada al entender por donde iba con esa cuestión.

-Aquel hombre me quito que me era muy preciado, y yo pienso recuperarlo, aunque quizás arriesgue mucho de mi tiempo con tal de encontrarle.

-¿No sabe acaso donde esta?

-Me temo que no, él también ha borrado su rastro, ha hecho básicamente lo mismo que habría hecho yo en su posición, y no le juzgo, pero le sigo despreciando por lo que hizo.

-¿Entonces nos quedaremos aquí encerrados hasta que encontremos a su amigo?

-No, aprovecharemos todo nuestro conocimiento para organizarnos, necesitamos gente, gente que haya pasado por lo mismo que nosotros y que necesiten que alguien les abra el camino de vuelta, necesitamos materiales, herramientas, vehículos, necesitamos todo lo necesario como para crear un ejercito que este dispuesto a morir por una causa -concreto todas las cosas que necesitaba para completar su plan, necesitaba cosas que le durasen mucho tiempo.

-¿Una causa? Usted esta pensado en una secta.

-¿Y que es una secta si no un grupo organizado dispuesto a controlar a sus propios seguidores? -objetó dandole un nuevo punto de vista sobre esa cuestión.

Carraspeo el hombre coincidiendo con su opinión.

-Buscaremos gente de todas partes de Ciudad Ninjago, científicos, médicos, mecánicos, operadores, expertos en manos de obra barata... y soldados.

-¿Soldados?

-Si, hombres que sepan luchar o siquiera usar un arma que cause bastante daño.

De pronto el joven empezo a reirse de una forma insulsamente descarada.

-¿Que te hace tanta gracia? -le critico reprochadamente al no entender porque se reía.

-Señor, no es que quiera criticarle ni nada, pero... me temo que usted lo que esta pidiendo es un grupo de super soldados y super matones que estén dispuestos a matarse por usted, nadie en su sano juicio se metería en una oficina para volarse por los aires -le aclaro explicándole que esa idea que tenía resultaba imposible de tomársela en serio porque no era real.

Aquello fue algo que hizo que Zimmer se sintiera avergonzado ya que le costaba asimilarlo, pero tenía razón en lo que decía, no podía obligarle a un grupo de soldados experimentados que estuviesen dispuestos a matarse por él cuando apenas estaba haciendo algo útil.

-Me parece que usted tendrá que buscar en otra parte.

-Eso es cierto -le reafirmo.

-¿Como? -se extraño al ver que reafirmaba su pregunta.

-No necesitamos exactamente soldados, lo que necesitamos son jóvenes, como tu -se puso delante del joven mirándole fijamente interesado en él-, alguien que lo ha tenido difícil y este dispuesto a morirse con tal de mandar un mensaje a los que les han inflingido daño.

El joven se le quedo mirando y no supo que decirle, lo único mejor que le dijo fue:

-¿Quiere reclutar niños? -le pregunto queriendo corroborar si se trataba de esa idea.

-Quiero reclutar jóvenes llenos de odio como yo, buscaremos en los lugares mas pobres y hostiles de toda Ninjago, les diremos las cosas que justamente quieren oír, y cuando se hayan convencido de eso, les entrenaremos para convertirlos en maquinas de matar, crearemos nuestro grupo personal de asesinos que harán que esta ciudad me tenga miedo, a mi, y a mis invenciones.

-¿Pero usted no quería ser respetado?

-Ya perdí el respeto, ahora solamente me queda el odio, y el odio lo voy a usar para meter el miedo en los corazones de la gente que se piensan que pueden vivir fácilmente en paz, pero no saben que yo estoy a un paso de cambiar sus patéticas vidas por algo nuevo y mejor.

El joven se le quedo mirando rígido al entender ahora cual era su nuevo propósito.

-¿Tu decías que tenías varios contactos, verdad?

-Así es, puedo hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

-Bien, llama a esa gente y pideles que encuentren cualquier información relacionada sobre orfanatos o albergues, quiero a gente que se crea que no sirva de nada, así los podremos convencer fácilmente de -le pidió dandole algo que hacer por el momento.

-Lo haré señor -acepto y entonces se dio la vuelta para salir.

Zimmer se le quedo mirando, se le vino una cosa mas a la cabeza para decirle.

-Ah, una cosa mas -el joven se giro-. No quiero que me falles, agente Cavallan.

-No lo haré señor, seré fiel a usted hasta el final de sus días -acoto firmemente el joven dejando claro que a partir de ahora cumpliría con todas las ordenes de Zimmer.

Luego se marcho saliendo del lugar mientras se ponía a jugar con una navaja suiza.

AHORA

Zimmer tenía delante a Cryptor mirándole fijamente, no se inmutaba, solamente estaba ahí parado en medio de la oscuridad con el brillo de su ojo rojo como si estuviera esperando algo importante. Se le quedo mirando esperando a que reaccionará a algo pero no hacía nada, tenerle ahí adelante hacía que sospechase de él, no tenía ni idea de que se había metido en su habitación, no lo oyó seguirle o siquiera meterse con él, simplemente apareció de la nada.

-¿Deseas algo Cryptor? -le pregunto soberanamente.

-Tengo algo importante que decirle, señor -le dijo serenamente.

-¿De que se trata? -se quedo mirándole con una expresión persuasiva.

No dijo nada por unos segundos que se hacían bastante largos, luego acabo diciendo:

-Los técnicos han encontrado unas imágenes que indican por donde se puede haber ido Rebecca.

En su mente se alivio al ver que no se había metido para matarlo.

-No son buenas señor, me temo que se ha ido literalmente de la base -agrego.

-Joder -se quejo intentando de no llevarse las manos a la cabeza de los nervios que tenía.

-¿Quiere que avise a los demás señor?

-No, déjalo, de esto me ocupare yo personalmente.

-De acuerdo... señor -confirmo y entonces se giro dispuesto a marcharse.

Zimmer le miro y se le vino una cosa a la cabeza para decirle.

-Cryptor -le llamo haciendo que se detuviera.

-¿Si señor? -se giro mirándole de frente de vuelta.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? -se puso delante de él para mirarle fijamente.

-¿Que desea preguntarme señor?

-¿Recuerdas algo de tu anterior vida?

-Como no señor, recuerdo los primeros momentos en que me desperté siendo un nindroide mas creado a partir de los diseños de Zane Julien, al principio yo solamente decidí seguir ordenes de mi creador, pero luego me di cuenta de cuanto odiaba a Zane Julien por ser el nindroide original, ese androide podría haberse convertido en alguien idéntico a nosotros, pero en vez de eso se junto con un grupo de humanos, ¿nunca entendí como hizo para juntarse con ellos sabiendo lo que era?

-¿Pero recuerdas lo que paso después de que hubiesen destruido al Overlord?

Se quedo detenido por varios segundos, luego reaccionó y dijo:

-No mucho, la verdad, recuerdo haber estado peleando con Mini-Droide por una grandísima tontería, pero después de eso volví a despertar y me encontré dentro de una planta de reciclaje.

-Ahí fue cuando te devolví a la vida.

-Gracias por ese señor -le agradeció expresamente.

-¿Recuerdas algo mas de estos últimos días?

-Recuerdo que estaba obedeciendo ordenes suyas, seguíamos la pista de Zane Julien, capturamos a los ninjas, la misión fallo, y seguimos persiguiéndoles, hasta que al final hallamos lo que queríamos encontrar, y ahora estamos aquí, apunto de terminar con todo.

Asintió Zane sonriendo orgulloso al ver que había resumido perfectamente toda la historia.

-Señor, no debería decírselo, pero... ¿porque motivo me ha preguntado eso?

-Por una duda que tenía, pero no te preocupes, tu solo continua con tu trabajo, reunete con los técnicos de las cámaras de vigilancia, estaré ahí en un rato -le giro poniéndolo para el otro lado con tal de hacer que se marchara.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció y avanzo marchándose de la habitación.

-Cryptor -le detuvo una ultima vez.

-¿Si señor? -le miro de reojo.

-¿Eres leal a mi?

-Por supuesto señor, soy leal a usted, siempre y cuando este en mi nuevo estado actual.

-Bien, ahora puedes marcharte.

-De acuerdo señor -dijo y se marcho saliendo de la habitación, atravesó la puerta y desapareció.

Zimmer resoplo profundamente por la nariz, tenía sus sospechas de que algo andaba muy mal con Cryptor y no sabía lo que era, ya sospechaba de él desde que se metió sin avisar, pero ahora que le respondió a todas sus preguntas sin siquiera rechistarle por nada, sentía que de algúna forma él era consciente de lo que le pasaba, de que le había cambiado. Debía tener un gran cuidado con él ya que en cualquier momento se rebelaría y apenas llegaría a hacerle algo con tal de detenerle, en cuanto recuperase la tensión que tenía por todo este asunto, se ocuparía de deshacerse de él para siempre.

Cryptor salió avanzando con paso firme de la habitación de Zimmer cuanto entonces se encontró con los tres dirigidos por Clarissa que mostraba una expresión seria y rígida, habían estado esperando ahí mismo desde hacía un buen rato.

-¿Y bien? -le pregunto soberanamente ella.

-Sospecha algo de mi, lo he notado sin siquiera mirarle fijamente a la cara -le notifico demostrando que se había metido ahí apropósito para ver si Zimmer sospechaba de sus intenciones o no.

-Y como no, no confía en nadie mas que en si mismo -objetó metafóricamente ella.

-También he visto algo raro ahí dentro.

-¿Que has visto? -le miro intrigado.

-Un nuevo invento suyo, uno del que parece que esta bastante interesado en terminar a tiempo.

Aquello hizo que ambos se mirasen intrigados por esa nueva invención.

-¿Sabes de que se trataba?

-Apenas he llegado a asimilarlo, pero puedo deducir que se trata de algo que podría acabar con los ninjas, y quizás también con nosotros -esbozo un serio gemido que indicaba que eso era algo de lo que tenían que justamente preocuparse ahora mismo.

-Zimmer, traidor -exclamo amargamente Paxton 2.0..

-¿Cuando iniciaras tu plan?

-Muy pronto, en cuanto sepamos donde esta esa viaje de la doctora Duncan -declaro amargamente, estaba tan cabreada con este asunto, que toda la culpa se la echaba a la doctora por haberse metido aquí dentro para luego empeorar las cosas, si la volvía a ver, se ocuparía de matarla personalmente.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR

La nieve estaba subiendo y cada vez hacía mas frío, el doctor Borg se encontraba aún tirado en el bosque nevado dejando que la nieve le cubriera el resto del cuerpo, tenía una parte de la cara al aire donde el frío se la estaba congelando, quedo toda una parte de la sien completamente roja.

Al otro lado del bosque, otra figura se estaba acercando hacía él, era la doctora Duncan, se perdió en medio del bosque, iba corriendo apuradamente ya que intentaba por todos los medios de alejarse de la base de Zimmer, había tenido suerte escapandose de ahí, pero en cuanto Zimmer se diera cuenta de que se escapo, mandaría a alguien a buscarla, y seguramente cuando volviese, le esperaría un castigo terrible por haberse escapado cuando él mas la necesitaba, todavía seguía sin aguantar el desagradable aliento que desprendía Zimmer cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

Miro hacía el otro lado y no vio nada, asumió que no podían haber estado siguiéndola ya que se había metido de llena en la neblina y la nieve tapaba sus huellas, pero Zimmer edifico el terreno para que estuviera todo lleno de sensores trampa, tenía que tener cuidado por donde pisaba porque quizás puso minas terrestres en el camino por si acaso.

-Vamos Rebecca, sigue adelante -se dijo murmuradamente y continuo su camino sin problemas.

Marcho corriendo de nuevo pero al cabo de unos pocos metros mas adelante, se topo con algo que la hizo caerse bruscamente contra el suelo, se quejo dolorida ya que no entendía contra que se cayo, miro de reojo sobre lo que tenía detrás, observo que se trataba de un cuerpo, un cuerpo congelado.

Se intrigo al ver el cuerpo y le quito la nieve para ver de quien se trataba, estaba de espaldas, lo puso hacía arriba de todo y ahí entonces vio quien era en realidad.

-Borg -se exaspero al ver que se trataba de un amigo.

Lo saco de la nieve y lo coloco en otro sitio donde no estaba tan nevado, apoyo su cabeza encima de su corazón y apenas notaba su pulso, estaba congelado por dentro, se puso a reanimarlo golpeando sus manos contra su pecho con tal de que este reaccionará.

-Venga Cyrus, vamos, despierta -le exigió queriendo con todas sus fuerzas de que se despertara.

Seguía hacíendole lo mismo y no despertaba para nada, al final no le dejo otra cosa que hacerle una de las pocas cosas que menos le gustaban a hacer en el mundo, le abrió la boca y apoyo sus labios contra él y empezo a meterle aire por dentro, se separo y lo volvió a intentar otra vez, no había remedio, no se despertaba, lo probo una vez mas y entonces...

-¡Ah! -resoplo Borg despertándose y suspirando con un cierto tono agonizante.

-Cyrus -dijo alegrada Rebecca al ver que estaba se despertó.

Lo ayudo a enderezarse mientras se ponía a titubear del frío que tenía, estaba congelado por dentro.

-Rebecca -le dijo murmurando con la boca cerrada.

-Cyrus, ¿te encuentras bien? -le pregunto para corroborar el estado en que se encontraba.

Se quedo mirando al frente como si estuviese pensando detenidamente lo que estaba por decir, dijo:

-¿Que ha pasado? -se cuestiono dudosamente, no se acordaba de lo ultimo que sucedió.

Rebecca se cercioro de que le había encontrado ahí mismo y no entendía porque, si él estaba aquí significaba que los ninjas tendrían que haber venido también con él, pero solamente le encontró él solo tirado en la nieve por algún motivo.

-Cyrus, ¿te acuerdas de algo?

-Recuerdo... venir con los ninjas... venimos a rescatarte... nos separamos... mas tarde... yo decidí... buscarles... pero recuerdo que algo... me paso... a lo largo del camino -concreto buscando todos los detalles que le indicasen el verdadero motivo por el cual se encontraba solo aquí.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?

-Recuerdo -levanto la mano y entonces observo que tenía una enorme herida de sangre saliendole por la palma, estaba tan congelada que la sangre se le coágulo-. Ahora me acuerdo.

Reaccionó levantándose de golpe haciendo que Rebecca se sobresaltara al no entender que pasaba.

-Me clave una astilla en la mano, y me puse a sangrar, me desmaye al perder tanta sangre, debo de haber estado aquí como hace diez o veinte minutos como mucho -comento reprochadamente al acordarse del motivo por el cual quedo tirado en medio de la nieve.

-Creo que eso me resultaría imposible de creer, si hubieses estado ahí como diez minutos ahora mismo ya estarías muerto de congelación, creo que en realidad han pasado menos de diez minutos, de sobra -opino concluyentemente Rebecca.

-Pues que suerte entonces -exclamo irónicamente.

-Cyrus, ¿donde están los ninjas? -le pregunto autocompasivamente, al tenerle ahí adelante hacía que se preocupara por el hecho de que su hijo podría estar aquí y no sabía que consiguió escapar.

Cyrus asintió reflexionando sobre las ultimas cosas que le sucedieron.

-Después de que Zimmer te secuestrase, vinieron los militares, sabían que los ninjas eran inocentes, el jefe de Stronger, Dutson, nos dejo ir para que consiguiéramos encontrar la guarida de Zimmer antes que los militares, tomamos un carro blindado que construiste hace años pero nunca lo utilizaste, y llegamos aquí, donde parece que Zimmer ha estado ocultándose todo este tiempo -le explicó relatándole los últimos sucesos que acontecieron a este encuentro.

-¿Usasteis mi carro? -le pregunto absorta al percatarse de ese hecho.

-Fue idea de Rough, se acordo de él -le confeso expresamente.

Se entusiasmo tanto que no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima al ver que a pesar de todos los destrozos que se causaron en la zona minera, al menos una cosa se salvo.

Cyrus le quito la lagrima del ojo y ahí entonces le dijo:

-¿Como haz hecho para escapar de la base de Zimmer? -le pregunto seriamente.

-Digamos que me las he ingeniado un poco, me he escapado por el hangar principal.

-Como en las películas, ¿no? Escabulliendote por detrás de los coches yendo de rodillas.

-Eso mismo -reafirmo ese hecho y se puso a reirse de lo obvio que era.

Los dos se callaron y reconocieron la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Y Zimmer? -objetó él.

-Creo que no queda mucho para que él se de cuenta de que estoy aquí.

-Joder -se quejo entre dientes.

-¿Donde están Zane y los ninjas ahora?

-¿Los ninjas? Se fueron colina abajo tomando un túnel que supuestamente les llevaría hacía el otro lado de donde estaba la ventisca -le confeso amargamente.

-¿Han ido por un túnel? ¿Como se les ha ocurrido esa idea?

-Fue idea de Zairus Stein, decía que era algo que se lo conocía de sobra.

-¿Zairus? ¿El hijo de Stein esta con ellos?

-Quiere rescatar a su hermano.

-Vaya -se quedo indeciso al descubrir eso.

-Hoy me parece que descubrimos cosas nuevas.

-Si -reafirmo coincidiendo con su opinión, luego volvió al tema principal-. Tenemos que buscarles, me parece que Zane y los otros han caído en una trampa.

-¿Una trampa?

-Zimmer tiene puestos sensores bomba por todo el territorio, creo que en ese túnel también los tenía, en este momento me parece que ellos pueden haber pasado ya por ahí.

-Mierda -se quejo de nuevo al ver que estaban apañados con otra cosa.

-¿Sabes donde se encuentra ese túnel?

-¿Y tu?

-N... No.

-Pues yo estoy buscándolo, y fijate tu donde he acabado.

Ambos asintieron amargados al ver que no tenían ningún plan, estaban en medio de un bosque nevado y sin ningún recurso que les ayudara a seguir adelante. De pronto Cyrus oyó algo.

-¿Has oído eso?

-¿Oír que?

Oyeron un graznido y alzaron al mirada notando que algo venía hacía ellos, descendió, era un ave, bajo volando en picado hasta acabar apoyandose sobre el hombro de Cyrus sin ningún problema.

Rebecca lo miro fijamente y vio que no se trataba de un ave, era un halcón.

-Es el halcón de Zane -se acerco para ver como se encontraba.

-¿Como nos ha encontrado?

-Tiene programado un sistema que le hace ver en infrarrojos, debe de estar buscando a Zane.

-Y nos ha encontrado a nosotros.

Alzo el vuelo y se apoyo encima del hombro de Rebecca.

-¿Sabes donde esta Zane?

Meneo la cabeza y echo el vuelo poniendose a volar entre los arboles.

-Creo que quiere que le sigamos, debe de saber donde esta Zane -dijo Rebecca avanzando exasperada entre la nieve sin siquiera esperar a Cyrus por detrás suyo.

-Rebecca, espera -la detuvo agarrandola de la mano.

-¿Que pasa? -se cuestiono ella notando como la agarraba con fuerza.

Cyrus se la quedo mirando autocompasivamente y entonces dijo:

-Gracias, por lo que le hiciste a mis piernas -le agradeció por lo que no pudo hacer antes.

Rebecca se quedo tan indecisa al oírle decir eso que no supo que decirle ahora.

-No, gracias a ti, por estar ayudándome ahora -le aclaro indirectamente.

Ambos se quedaron mirandose con unas caras perplejas al darse cuenta de que ahora ambos se encontraban en situación frívola, se separaron y se encogieron de hombros, se sentían tan incomodos consigo mismos que apenas podían mirarse siquiera a la cara.

-Cyrus, tengo que confesarte algo.

-¿Que?

Dirigió su mirada hacía él con expresión de contarle algo malo.

-He terminado la tarjeta.

-¿La tarjeta? ¿La que quiere Zimmer?

-He tenido que hacerlo, quería ahorrar algo de tiempo para que vinierais a buscarme, pero me parece que he acabado haciendo aquello que menos me gustaba hacer.

-¿Y entonces Zimmer puede usar la tarjeta en su arma?

-De momento.

MIENTRAS CON ZIMMER

Zimmer volvió a la sala principal donde ahí observo en los monitores del costado las imágenes captadas por las cámaras de seguridad, podía ver en ellas a los jeeps del equipo de exploración saliendo del hangar principal, estaban en blanco y negro pero aún así podía verse lo suficiente para percatarse de que había una extraña figura saliendo del hangar antes de que se cerrasen las puertas.

La imagen se detuvo justo en el momento en que se podía ver a una persona saliendo al exterior.

-¿Lo ve? -le pregunto uno de los técnicos a Zimmer.

Zimmer se acerco y pudo comprobar perfectamente lo que le señalaba el técnico.

-Si -afirmo amargamente.

-Me parece que su chica aprovecho la salida de los jeeps para escabullirse en el costado, donde nadie miraba, ademas, como puede ver, la imagen de la cámaras apenas hace ver que es lo que hay moviendose entre esquinas, aquí esta todo oscuro, ella debió de aprovecharse de eso para escapar sin ser detectada -corroboro el técnico concretando todos los detalles que daban a entender como hizo Misako para poder escapar tan fácilmente.

-¿Cuando paso esto? -le pregunto intrigado.

-Hace cosa de media hora señor.

-¿Media hora? Eso es justo el tiempo en que recibí la llamada de Cavallan -indico seriamente.

-A estas alturas me parece que ella estará congelandose de frío -opino el técnico.

Zimmer se amargo al tener un mal presentimiento de lo que podría pasarle.

-Si quiere podemos mandar a alguien a buscarla.

-No déjalo, si es lo que creo, seguramente estará buscando a los ninjas pero no sabe que les hemos echo volar en pedazos, se quedara metido en medio de ningúna parte -rechazo poniendose de espaldas y mirando al frente mientras agonizaba de la decepción que tenía al ver que ella se escapo y no lo vio venir-, ellos van a venir, y lo destruirán todo.

-¿Como ha dicho señor?

-Olvida lo que he dicho, quiero que todo el mundo siga pendiente, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si señor.

Zimmer se alejo y marcho avanzando por el frente sin saber adonde ir, ahora que veía lo que había hecho Misako, empezo a reconocer que había cometido un grave error, no debía haberla mantenido como su invitada, debería haberla tenido como su prisionera ya que ahora escapo justo cuando menos se lo esperaba, y lo peor de todo, es que encima los ninjas ya habían encontrado su guarida, pronto ellos vendrían y arruinarían sus planes, tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba para terminar con sus proyectos, y solamente tenía uno pero que muy pendiente por terminar.

-Señor -le volvió a llamar el técnico-. Cavallan ha regresado, le he estado esperando al otro lado.

Zimmer reflexiono seriamente y entonces dijo:

-Bien, déjale pasar -permitió aguantandose las ganas de no enrabiarse.

Dio la vuelta a toda la base y llego al hangar principal, las puertas se abrieron bajando lentamente en forma de rampa, bajo y ahí se mostró a un impávido Cavallan que suspiraba de cansancio y titilaba de frío, se notaba que había estado corriendo para llegar hasta aquí, Zimmer se le quedo mirando fijamente, no le sorprendía para nada verle de vuelta.

-Hola jefe, lamento lo de sus hombres -le dijo vacilante, intentaba de disculparse a duras penas.

No le respondió, siguió mirándole con aquella fría y calculadora.

Cavallan no se espero un momento mas y paso al otro lado, volvió a titubear de frío y las puertas se pusieron a levantarse lentamente, se cerraron haciendo que se oyera un estridente sonido mecánico. Cavallan se junto con Zimmer del cual ahora le miraba con una expresión enderezada hacía abajo.

-Señor, se lo que va a decirme, pero tiene que escucharme atentamente, estamos jodi...

Justo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Zimmer le dio tal bofetada en la cara que le hizo caerse bruscamente al suelo, se quejo dolorido al sentir que se dio en algún lugar de la espalda, Zimmer se enderezo sentándose sobre él y saco su pistola plateada de detrás de su bata de científico, la giro haciendo una ruleta rusa y la apunto sobre la cabeza de Cavallan.

-¿Que me ibas a decir... Cavallan?

-Pues que...

-Dilo -mantenía su dedo apretado contra el gatillo, se disponía verdaderamente a dispararle.

-Estamos jodidos, vale, estamos jodidos, los ninjas tienen de vuelta sus poderes -le reprocho nerviosamente confesándole lo que le había pasado antes.

-¿Y que haz hecho tu al respecto?

-No podía hacer nada, acabaran con todos mis hombres.

-¿Tuyos?

-¿Como señor?

-¿De quienes eran esos hombres?

-Suyos señor.

-Exacto, así que si alguien te pregunta, dile, que todo es responsabilidad de Killian Zimmer, ¿tienes algúna idea de lo bajo que has caído?

-Lo se, pero que quiere que le haga, yo no estoy acostumbrado a luchar con ninjas con poderes, eso no es lo mío, ademas, lo único útil que pudo hacer fue clavarle un cuchillo en el abdomen de la novia de su sobrino robotíco.

Zimmer frunció el ceño intrigado al oír eso.

-¿Has matado a Pixal?

-Bueno, solamente le clave en su abdomen, señor, no creo que sirviera para matarla del todo.

Aquello hizo que se pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que decía, puede que hubiese fallado en la misión, pero al menos consiguió hacer algo útil que le favorecía por completo.

-¿Algún problema señor?

-No, la verdad es que no -le agarro fuertemente de la mano y lo levanto poniéndolo de pie.

Le quito la nieve de encima al igual que la que él tenía en su bata.

-Cavallan, sabemos muy bien que confío demasiado en ti, tanto que no quiero pensar que cometí un error al meterte en mi equipo hace 25 años.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente señor, usted fue quien me pidió que llamase a mis contactos para iniciar el grupo señor -reafirmo Cavallan acordándose perfectamente de lo que hizo hace años.

-¿Y te acuerdas perfectamente lo que te dije?

-Que no le defraudaría, señor.

-Pues ya vez tu donde has acabado.

-Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado ahora, no fue mi intención perder a sus hombres.

-Lo se, pero al menos ha valido la pena.

-¿Como? -se extraño por ese comentario.

-He activado sus detonadores de forma manual, han volado por los aires delante de los ninjas.

-¿De veras lo ha matado apropósito?

-He tenido que hacerlo.

-Si es que esos ninjas siguen vivos.

-Es remotamente imposible que hayan sobrevivido de una explosión como la de siete soldados con detonadores de esos, ni siquiera les habrá dado tiempo para usar sus poderes para protegerse de la onda expansiva -acoto convencido Zimmer.

Se quedo Cavallan reflexionando sobre esa suposición.

-Supongo.

-Tenemos otro problema mas, Rebecca se ha escapado.

-¿La doctora esa se ha escapado?

-Me temo que si.

-Joder, ¿hace cuando que ha pasado eso?

-Digamos que desde que tu te fuiste, escapo usando este mismo hangar para salir al exterior.

Miro a ambos lados para reconocer como fue que lo hizo.

-¿Y no va a ir por ella?

-Ya no la necesito, ya me ha dado lo que necesitaba.

-Y yo que pensaba que la quería -objetó ingenuamente.

En ese momento Zimmer se quedo reflexionando pensativamente, tenía razón en lo que decía, había metido aquí a Rebecca porque quería que le ayudase a perfeccionar su tarjeta llave, cuando en realidad la había metido aquí solamente para poder tenerla de nuevo a su lado, eso era algo que nunca antes había hecho, se avergonzaba de reconocerlo, tanto que empezo a reconsiderar que cometió un error muy grande al haberla metido aquí tan fácilmente.

-Lo siento mucho -se disculpo nerviosamente, asumió que aquello lo indigno.

-No, no lo sientas, tienes razón, he cometido con ella, pienso enmendarlo -acoto Zimmer, asintió

conforme a duras penas ya que no tenía ganas de seguir pensando en ello.

Los dos se tranquilizaron y entonces Cavallan dijo:

-¿Puedo tener otra oportunidad señor?

-¿Otra oportunidad?

-Si, otra oportunidad para enmendar lo que he hecho, ¿puedo tenerla?

Zimmer no se espero esa pregunta de parte de Cavallan, se le quedo mirando atónito.

-Se lo suplico señor, si tan solo...

-Para -le detuvo antes de que siguiera.

Se calmo y se puso rígido delante de él, estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

-Si fuera por mi, te mataría aquí mismo de la forma que hizo antes con Zane, pero no lo haré, ¿y sabes muy bien porque no pienso matarte Cavallan a pesar de todos los años que me has sido leal en todo este tiempo? ¿Lo sabes?

-No... no señor -contesto titubeando.

-Porque estoy en un apuro.

-¿En un apuro?

-Así es, esos ninjas han descubierto la localización de la base, nos han encontrado, estamos expuestos, ya no estamos a salvo de aquí, ni yo, y ni los demás.

-¿Pero no dijo que estaban muertos?

-Y están muertos, pero tengo mis dudas de que posiblemente no este todo el grupo muerto, no tengo ni idea de como han hecho para encontrarme a pesar que he ocultado bastante bien mi rastro, así que debo suponer que alguien mas vendrá, posiblemente la policía y el ejercito, así que ya no podemos seguir perdiendo mas tiempo con esto, tenemos que actuar ahora.

-¿Actuar ahora, señor?

-Si, ya tengo lo que quería, ahora solamente queda ir hacía donde esta mi arma, por eso mismo quiero que me ayudes a avisar a los demás de que recojan todas sus pertenencias y que preparen los vehículos, dentro de una hora y media o algo así, nos iremos de aquí, con todo.

-Joder señor, ¿de veras va abandonar este lugar?

-No lo abandonare, tengo otros planes para este sitio.

Al oír eso supo entender perfectamente lo que se proponía hacer con la base.

-¿De veras quiere hacerlo señor?

-Sinceramente no, pero es una de las ultimas opciones que me quedan.

Asintió Cavallan conforme con esa opinión, era evidente que ya no tenían mucho que hacer viendo las circunstancias en las que se encontraban ahora.

-Ve con los demás, da la orden de que se preparen -le insistió queriendo que se moviera.

-Si señor -obedeció y entonces se marcho pasando por delante de Zimmer.

-Y una cosa mas -le detuvo antes de que se fuera-. Si te encuentras con Clarissa o con Cryptor, ten mucho cuidado con ellos.

-¿Que tenga cuidado con ellos?

-Así es, procura de que no te metan ningúna idea en la cabeza, tengo mis sospechas de que esa maldita rubia asesina tiene algo planeado, y no me gusta.

-¿Quiere que los espíe?

-No, simplemente actúa con normalidad, pero si dicen algo que parezca sospechoso, avisame, vale.

-De acuerdo señor -acoto estando de acuerdo y se marcho saliendo del hangar.

Cavallan se marcho del hangar mientras sonreía malévolamente al reconocer que Zimmer no se daba cuenta de que él también le estaba traicionando sin que se diera cuenta, le iba a contar todo lo que le paso ahora a Clarissa para que supiera que Zimmer ya no era de confianza.

Zimmer se quedo ahí detenido pensando detenidamente sobre lo que iba a hacer, tenía miedo de acabar mal, pero no iba a permitir que esos ninjas le arruinasen sus planes, a pesar de que voló por los aires a los hombres que se encontraban en el exterior, tenía sus sospechas de que aquellos ninjas se les habría ocurrido algo para sobrevivir a la explosión, no sabía que podía ser, pero no podía permitirse que todo le fallase ahora cuando estaba tan cerca, ya había cometido demasiados errores en su vida, este no se lo iba a permitir, todo iba a terminar aquí, y ahora.

MIENTRAS CON LOS NINJAS

El equipo estaba recuperandose de la pelea ya que a pesar de que habían ganado a los hombres explosivos de Zimmer, estaban atolondrados por haber sobrevivido a semejante explosión, era evidente que Zimmer había activado los detonadores manuales de los soldados para hacerles volar con ellos delante, y menos mal que los cinco ninjas lograron formar un Torbellino de Creación para lanzarlos bien arriba hacía el aire, por poco no lo contaban, pero aunque hubiesen sobrevivido a un ataque como ese, todavía seguían pendientes de no saber muy bien que hacer. Pixal estaba herida, Ronan también, y ahora que Cavallan se había escapado, era todavía mucho mas evidente que regresaría con Zimmer y le avisaría de lo que paso.

Kai cogío una hoja bien grande que se hallaba cerca de la salida taponada del túnel, le puso algo de hielo encima y se lo dio a su hermana, esta se lo agradeció y se lo apoyo sobre su herida detrás de la nuca, se quejo del frío que le daba pero sobretodo mas por el fuerte golpe de atrás.

Jay la miraba y no podía evitar darse cuenta de que ella no tenía ni idea de que había intentado de sacarla del túnel, no sabía todo lo que le dijo a su hermano o siquiera lo mal que se encontraba, quería demostrarle que la seguía queriendo, pero si no le dejaba hacerlo, entonces jamas conseguiría volver a recuperar su amor una vez mas.

-¿Sientes algo aquí? -le pregunto Skylar a Ronan.

Decidió ocuparse de él para averiguar cuanto le dolía la herida de bala en el hombro.

-Estoy bien, no sigas por ahí -rechisto discrepando de lo que le hiciera, le toco por un lado y ahí entonces se quejo al sentir fuerte dolor en el lugar de la herida-. Joder, eso duele.

-Te dolerá mas si no te dejas que te ayuden -repuso ingenuamente Zairus, intentaba ayudarlo, pero como no dejaba de quejarse, le resultaba imposible tratar sus heridas.

-He estado viviendo como veinte años en las calles, se cuidarme solo.

-¿Pero algúna vez has podido tratarte de algúna herida?

-No, creo que no.

-Pues por eso.

Se le quedo mirando con mala cara y lo dejo estar al ver que no pararía.

Zane se acerco poniendose delante de Pixal, le miro notando lo vacía y preocupada que estaba por el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de como sacarle aquella navaja en su abdomen.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto expresamente.

-Zane, no tienes porque hacerme compañía, puedes irte con ellos -reprimió Pixal queriendo que la dejase en paz y se pusiera a hacer otra cosa.

-No pienso dejarte Pixal, no después de esto, no debería hacerlo hecho -protesto discrepando de todas las peticiones que le hacía ella para que la dejara.

-No ha sido culpa tuya.

-Si que la ha sido, mi odio hacía Zimmer ha hecho que me olvide de los demás, debería haberme preocupado mas por mis amigos y por ti que en vez de seguir aguantándome las ganas de matarlos a todos por culpa de lo que ha pasado -argumento sincerandose con ella para que entendiera lo culpable que se sentía por haber dejado que la hiriesen.

Pixal le miro bien y pudo notar que verdaderamente lo sentía, no estaba perfectamente bien.

-Creo que al final tenías razón, en todo lo que me has dicho hasta ahora.

-¿Como? -frunció extrañada al oír esa mención.

-Me he estado dejando llevar tanto por mi odio, que al final me he olvidado de lo mas importante, y tu eres lo mas importante para mi Pixal, sin ti yo no estaría aquí, no estaría aquí por ellos, ni siquiera te di las gracias cuando me ayudaste a hacerme acordar quien era antes, nunca te dije nada de eso, y ahora me doy cuenta de porque, soy una maquina, no entiendo de emociones, nunca las he entendido, y creo jamas las entenderé -comento autocompadeciendose al reconocer que había un motivo por el cual se comportaba como si todo le diera igual, y era por esto.

Pixal le miro fijamente, podía notar lo arrepentido que estaba por creerse que era culpable de todo, pero ambos sabían muy bien que no era culpa de nadie, todo esto se había producido por una serie de malas casualidades que ningúno había visto venir.

-Zane -le agarro de la barbilla girándosela para que le mirase a la cara.

La miro pero no pudo cambiar su expresión de preocupación al verla.

-Tu si que tienes emociones.

-¿Como?

-Zane, cuando yo estaba enfrentandome a los ninjas de Cryptor, tu viniste a por mi cuando tus amigos te pidieron que no lo hicieras, te enfrentaste a ellos, y luego después del apagón, te ocupaste de que yo volviera a la vida, me hiciste funcionar de nuevo, gracias a esto -le apoyo su mano sobre su corazón donde ahí tenía aquella mitad de batería que le había dado antes.

Zane se la miro y pudo entender perfectamente a que se refería con eso.

-Tu estas vivo Zane, porque tu me ayudaste a mi, puede que estés hecho de piezas, pero ambos sabemos que eres tan humano como los demás, tu lo sientes, y yo siento muchas cosas por ti, me preocupo por ti, y te quiero, te quiero lo suficiente para decirte que quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida estando contigo -le argumento sincerandose con él para que entendiera que por mucho que se autocompadeciera, eso demostraba que tenía las emociones suficientes para dejar bien claro que no era todo lo que él decía, tenía humanidad, y esa humanidad le hacía ser el que era.

Zane se sintió tan halagado al oír eso que no pudo evitar pensar en ella, era cierto, la quería, y si la quería es que demostraba que tenía emociones, las mismas emociones que un humano demostraría tener cuando se preocupa de alguien. Se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que ella acepto plácidamente, se quedaron tan encantados con ese beso que decidieron agarrarse mientras disfrutaban de ese beso como si fuera el ultimo que tuviesen.

Mientras los dos nindroides hacían eso, al otro lado Seliel los miraba y no pudo evitar ver lo enamorados que estaban, a pesar de que eran seres roboticos, se amaban como si fuesen humanos, no entendía muy bien la relación que tenían ellos dos, pero le hacía sentirse envidiada, quería tener algo así con Cole, se giro y dirigió la mirada hacía el ninja de la tierra, se encontraba sentado en una roca contemplando la bala aplastada que pensaba que le había matado, decidió ir a hablar con él.

-Hola -le saludo al juntarse con él.

-Hola -le devolvió el saludo pero con desgana.

Podía notar que algo le preocupaba y no entendía que era, decidió averiguarlo con tal de tener algo que hablar con él, poco lo conocía, pero quería conocerlo a fondo.

-¿Sucede algo? -se enderezo sentándose a su lado para mirarlo de cerca.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto no? -le enseño la bala aplastada.

-Es la bala que usaron para dispararme.

-Y yo te salve poniéndome en medio.

-Gracias por haberlo hecho -le agradeció sonriendo encantada por lo que hizo antes.

-Ya, fue una estupidez, una estupidez -cambio su expresión a estar ahora lamentandose.

-¿Pasa algo con eso?

-Pensé que cuando esa bala me dio, me iba a morir, ¿sabes? Veía mi propia vida a través de mis ojos, podía ver todas las cosas que hice desde que nací, estar con mi padre, entrenar con los demás, salvar el mundo una y otra vez, y todo eso, pero ahora me doy cuenta de una cosa.

-¿De que te has dado cuenta?

-De que todo lo que he hecho ha sido luchar sin descanso.

Se le quedo mirando extrañada al no entender a que se refería con esa confesión.

-Todavía mi vida, ha sido entrenar y luchar, ser un heroe, pero en cuanto me dio la bala, me he dado cuenta de que soy hijo único de mi padre, y si yo muriera que haría él, se quedaría él solo y moriría años mas tarde siendo el ultimo de los Bucket, no habría mas raíces de la familia, no hay un heredero que siga continuando el nombre, tengo miedo de morir solo -aclaro confesando que se preocupaba del hecho de que no había nadie quien continuara el legado familiar.

-Pero tu no te vas a morir solo, tienes a tus hermanos ninjas aquí mismo.

-Ya, pero... no es lo mismo, no me refiero exactamente a vivir y morir como un ninja, yo quiero morir teniendo una familia, quiero un hijo, con el que pueda pasar el resto de mis días ayudándole a crecer, a ser un Bucket mas, quiero que se convierta en alguien grande, como lo fue mi padre una vez, aunque bueno lo sigue siendo.

Se río Seliel al resultarle irónica esa ultima mención.

-Pero quiero tener eso, quiero tenerlo con alguien -acoto mostrando una expresión firme como de estar bien decidida a tener una familia en un futuro distante.

Seliel se le quedo mirando y pudo notar como verdaderamente estaba decidido a tener un futuro normal y corriente como la gente, quería tener una familia, con un hijo, que le hiciera sentirse bien siempre, enderezo la mirada hacía el frente y observo como los dos nindroides continuaban aún besandose, estaban tan enamorados que no paraban, cada vez que los miraba sentía ganas de apartar la vista de lo agobiante que era eso, pero si veía eso era por algo, se sentía envidiada con ellos porque quería tener lo mismo que decía él, se sentía identificada con Cole, tanto que no pudo evitar pensar que quizás él estaba interesado en alguien con quien poder tener ese futuro.

-¿Tienes a alguien con quien compartirlo? -le pregunto intrigada.

-¿Te refieres a si conozco a una chica?

-Si, bueno... quiero decir, hay alguien en tu vida que te guste.

-La única chica que he podido amar ha sido Nya, pero ella obviamente se quedara con Jay, si es que decide volver a tener una relación con él -indico ingenuamente al hacerse una idea.

-¿Tu la quieres?

-No es que la quiera, es que cuando oí que aquella maquina romántica que se encontraba en el edificio de Industrias Borg me identifico a mi como la pareja ideal para Nya, me hizo sentir que quizás podría amarla, pero... no siento que pueda tener un futuro con ella, no lo veo -opino demostrando que el amor que sentía por ella era completamente irracional, no tenía muchas ganas de amar a alguien así porque sabía muy bien que arruinaría la amistad con su amigo.

-¿Y algúna otra chica mas?

-Todas las demás chicas que conozco son groupies, se te abalanzan encima de ti por cualquier cosa que hagas, pero no, no tengo a nadie en especial.

Aquello hizo que Seliel se sintiera un poco triste, le gustaba Cole y le resultaba imposible que no hubiese encontrado a la chica ideal, pero al menos eso le alegraba porque le hacía darse cuenta de que había una oportunidad de que se ganara su amor, acerco lentamente sus manos hasta juntárselas con la suya, Cole las noto y la miro fijamente extrañado al ver lo que hacía.

-Encontraras a alguien -le dijo confiadamente.

Cole se sintió tan halagado al oír eso que no pudo evitar sonreírle, se sentía a gusto estando con ella, tanto que empezo a verla mas como alguien especial que como una compañera ninja mas.

Mientras, Miles se dirigió hacía Stronger que yacía investigando los jeeps que se había traído consigo los hombres de Cavallan, se habían quedado ahí y decidió inspeccionarlos para averiguar si encontraba algo útil en ellos o no, se junto con él y le dijo:

-¿Algo? -le pregunto.

-Si te soy sincero, la verdad es que aquí no hay nada, estas cosas no son muy diferentes de un coche patrulla normal y corriente, hay un ordenador, un teléfono inalámbrico, hasta una guantera que sirve para guardarse una pistola -pulso un botón que se encontraba al lado en el asiento conductor y entonces se bajo una guantera que tenía sosteniendo una pistola negra sostenida por un par de ganchos plateados que habían dejado del extremo de la tapa.

-Hijos de perra -exclamo sorprendido Miles al ver lo que tenían ahí.

-¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si hubiésemos utilizado este tipo de carros cuando apenas éramos unos jovencitos sin ningún tipo de experiencia?

-Habríamos montado una buena -indico ingenuamente.

-Si -ambos se pusieron a reirse al ver lo ridiculo que sonaba esa opinión.

Continuaron riéndose hasta que al final se calmaron, se quedaron reflexionando pensativamente al darse cuenta de adonde habían ido a parar con todo este desastre.

-Las cosas podrían haber sido mucho mejores si no hubiera pasado todo esto -opino Miles.

-¿A que te refieres? -le miro intrigado.

-¿Crees que ese soldado tenía razón? Que yo tuve la culpa de la muerte de Angelina.

-Por favor Miles, no me digas que te has tomado literalmente las palabras de ese cabron, en serio tío, no pienses en eso, ese tío estaba loco, no sabía absolutamente nada de ti -le reprimió queriendo que se olvidara de ese tema ya que no le estaba haciendo ningún bien.

-Pero Zimmer si, le dijo a todos sus compinches mi historia, y ahora todo el mundo sabe por lo que he pasado, saben todo lo que he perdido, y que eso puede destruirme, ese es mi punto débil, que no puedo evitar querer vengarme del hombre que me lo quito todo -explicó sincerandose con él para que entendiera que Zimmer siempre le tendría contra las cuerdas.

Stronger le miro fijamente y pudo notar que verdaderamente se tomaba en serio la idea de pensar que quizás todo en él estaba mal, y eso no podía permitírselo, no en alguien como Miles.

-Tu no tienes un punto débil -le reprimió considerablemente.

-Si lo tengo, y tarde o temprano acabara conmigo, a menos que encuentre a Zimmer.

-¿Y después de eso qué? ¿Serás libre de todo ese dolor que llevas acumulando en tu interior durante tanto tiempo? ¿Podrías liberarlo tan fácilmente?

-No lo se, ¿y tu?

-Yo tampoco puedo, lleva queriendo ignorarlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Porque?

-No me sentó ningún bien -exclamo acomodandose rígidamente sobre el asiento.

En ese momento Miles pudo notar que había algo en Stronger que le estaba matando por dentro y no lo quería sacar a la luz, tenía que descubrir verdaderamente lo que le ocurrió.

-¿Que fue lo que te paso aquel dia?

-No quieras saberlo.

-Pues parecía que antes estabas cabreado con Ronan por algo -indico ingenuamente.

Stronger ya no pudo evitarlo, tenía que contarle la verdad sobre lo que paso.

-Esta bien -se dijo decidido y salió del carro blindado-. Vayamos a hablarlo con los demás.

-¿Con los demás? ¿Quieres que ellos también lo escuchen?

-Y si, si todos morimos, prefiero morir siendo sincero que otra cosa -acoto decidido a confesarles a todos lo que le paso con tal de sentirse a gusto consigo mismo.

Se dirigieron hacía el centro de la zona vacía y ahí reunieron al grupo haciendo que los ninjas y los demás que venían con ellos se acercasen, todos se juntaron formando un circulo alrededor del área, se acostaron sobre la tierra fría y se dispusieron a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-Equipo, se muy bien que nos conocemos desde hace cosa de menos de una semana, pero en todo este tiempo he podido conoceros mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, y eso me hace darme cuenta de que vosotros tampoco sabéis mucho de mi, y por eso mismo pienso confesaros que fue lo que ocurrió que pasara de ser un policía normal y corriente, a ser aquel hombre temeroso que acabo siendo manipulado fácilmente por Zimmer -comento revelando que pretendía confesarles la autentica verdad sobre lo que ocurrió aquel dia en que todo cambio para él.

Ambos se pusieron a murmurar entre sorprendidos al ver que Stronger iba a decir su gran secreto.

-Escuchad atentamente esto -apoyo su mano encima de su boca para toser y entonces dijo-: Cuando era mas joven, yo ya recién me había metido en los Cuerpos Especiales Anti-Crimen, era joven, con muy poca experiencia, pero era un policía nato que tenía ganas de hacer justicia, hubo un dia en que me anunciaron que planeaban hacer una redada en uno de esos pueblos controlados por los piratas, al parecer un confidente confeso que habían varios piratas que estaban robándoles las pertenencias a la gente glamurosa del otro lado de Ninjago, seguimos la pista hacía un puerto que era el lugar donde se reunía toda la mayoría de piratas.

Mientras Stronger iba contando su historia, Ronan empezo a hacerse a la idea de adonde iba con lo que explicaba, empezo a temerse lo peor a pesar de que no dijo mucho.

-Nos metimos ahí y detuvimos a unos cuantos, pero hubo uno en especial que estábamos buscando, este había secuestrado a un niño, el hijo de un vendedor de armas, interrogamos a los que detuvimos y estos nos dijeron que el pirata que buscábamos se encontraba hospedado en uno de los pocos edificios de cinco plantas que había en todo el puerto, decidimos ir para ahí. Rodeamos el lugar esperando que el pirata saliese con el niño, pero este no salía, así que en ese momento todos los agentes decidieron poner rifles de francotirador con tal de dar en el objetivo, las ventanas estaban tapiadas, no había forma de saber lo que sucedía ahí dentro, entonces mi comandante nos ordeno a mi y a todo el resto del equipo que alguien se metiera para razonar con el pirata, nadie tenía ganas de hacer eso, así que yo decidí meterme dentro del edificio.

-¿Decidiste valientemente meterte tu solo en el edificio sin protección? -le critico Skylar.

-Y si, era eso o dejar que el niño muriera, mi comandante lo acepto sin problemas, me metí en el edificio y lentamente me puse a subir por las escaleras sin llamar la atención, no sabía si había alguien mas ahí o no, tuve un gran miedo porque pensaba que iba a morir joven sin hacer nada. Llegue arriba de todo en el ultimo piso, pase al otro lado de un pasillo bastante oscuro donde no veía nada, camine y llegue a un fondo, en ese momento vi algo rojo, era una lamina roja que tapaba la visión de la terraza que daba al lavadero del edificio, me parecía raro ver eso así que me acerque sin saber lo que me iba a encontrar, seguí avanzando hasta que de pronto vi una silueta negra que me parecía bastante sospechosa, pensé que se trataba del pirata porque era alto, le vi levantando algo que parecía una espada de esas curvadas, pensé que me iba a matar al niño, así que saque mi arma y le dispare, no dude ni un segundo en hacerlo.

-¿Y le mataste? -pregunto Jay intrigado.

-Le mate, pero no a la persona que yo pensaba.

Todos se quedaron extrañados al oír esa ultima mención.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -se cuestiono Misako.

-Cuando me encontré con aquella lamina roja que cubría el interior del apartamento donde vivía, pensaba que aquella silueta roja era la del pirata que se disponía a matar al niño, me equivoque, fue una ilusión óptica, era el niño que estaba levantando la espada porque planeaba escaparse del pirata y lo estaba amenazando, me equivoque al ver eso y le mate por accidente.

Todos se quedaron absortos al oír eso ya que en ningún momento asumieron que el niño hubiese muerto por él, pero el que se quedo mas sorprendido fue Ronan, había estado con el niño y quería protegerlo, ahora lo entendía todo, Stronger fue quien mato al niño.

-Cuando me metí en el apartamento, me encontré con el pirata sentado en un rincón con sangre en los dedos, al verle supe claramente lo que paso, yo dispare el niño, y lo peor de todo es que todavía seguía vivo, aún respiraba, con dificultades, me puse a salvarlo mientras venía el resto del equipo, avise de que viniera un paramédico, pero era imposible, estábamos en medio de ningúna parte, nunca iba a llegar a tiempo una ambulancia, me quede con aquel niño esperando que viniera alguien para ayudarle, le mire a la cara y podía ver como me miraba fijamente, sentí sus ganas de no querer morir, de que echaba de menos a su padre, quería volver a casa... y entonces se murió, se murió delante de mis brazos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

Todos quedaron tan entristecidos al oír eso que no pudieron evitar soltar una lagrima de tristeza ya que ahora entendían por completo lo que le había pasado a Stronger, Nya era la que estaba mas entristecida ya que no soportaba la idea de que un niño muriese, Jay la vio y quiso abrazarla pero ella se junto con Kai, se quedo disgustado al ver que otra vez le ignoro.

-Si yo no hubiese matado a aquel niño, quizás todo habría cambiado para mi, no habría estado aquí ayudándonos, y quizás tampoco habría hecho que matasen a Johnston, todo es culpa mía -concreto poniendo en entredicho todas las cosas que daban a entender que si no hubiese cometido ese error, ahora todo habría sido mejor para todos y no habría pasado nada de todo eso.

Todos se le quedaron mirando expectantes al ver que tenía razón en eso, de pronto Ronan se levanto poniendose firme delante de él y mirándole con una expresión sorpresiva y malhumorada.

-¿Tu mataste al niño? -le señalo acusadoramente con el dedo.

-Ronan -le exigió Garmadon notando como se estaba poniendo ahora.

-Siempre pensé que lo que le paso al niño fue un accidente, pero ahora muy doy cuenta de que en realidad todo eso fue provocado por una metedura de pata, una metedura de pata que tu mismo creaste -le reprocho acusándole de haberle matado tontamente y sin motivo.

-No tenía ni idea de que estaba en ese lado, si tan solo...

-Si tan solo nada -se salió del circulo y se puso delante de él-. ¿Porque no gritaste que eras policía? ¿Acaso eso no es algo que hacen todos los policías cuando se encuentran con un delincuente?

-Así es -afirmo bajando la cabeza de vergüenza.

-¿Y entonces porque no lo hiciste?

-Porque tenía miedo, era joven, me había metido en un mal lugar, cuando vi aquella silueta de alguien levantando una espada como para clavarselo a alguien, no pude evitar pensar que quizás se trataba de tu amiguito el pirata, ni siquiera pensé que quizás fuese el niño, levante el arma y dispare, dispare con intención de matar, ¿y sabes porque lo hice? -se levanto poniendose de pie delante de él con una expresión firme y rígida-. Lo hice porque quería ver muerto a ese pirata.

-¿Como? -no reaccionó al oír eso.

-Ese pirata, había estado traficando con mucha mas gente desde hacía mucho tiempo, que le detuviésemos no iba a importar mucho, de todas formas se pudriría en la carcel, así que en ese momento pensé, porque no matarlo de un solo disparo, a todos les gustaría verle muerto, era una alimaña, nadie le echaría de menos, y eso mismo intente hacer, saque mi pistola y ni por un segundo pestañee siquiera a quien le iba a dar, ya tenía en mi cabeza la cara de ese tío, ¿y sabes que mas pensé en ese momento? Que si le mataba, y rescataba al niño, me tratarían como a un heroe, me convertiría en un mejor policía, por eso lo hice, pero acabe cometiendo un error imperdonable, mate al que no era, y desde entonces he estado aguantándome esa imagen del niño durante mucho tiempo, no me la puedo quitar de encima, ni siquiera cuando detengo a otros delincuentes.

Con toda esa explicación que le dio sobre lo que paso en realidad aquel dia, aquello hizo que Ronan se quedara callado mirándole fijamente al no saber que responderle, estaba enfadado con él, estaba cabreado por lo que hizo, pero ahora podía entender que lo hizo por un motivo bastante simple, uno tan simple que al final acabo con la vida de un niño inocente.

-Desde ese dia siempre quise dejar el cuerpo y dedicarme a otra cosa, le dije a mis superiores que me disponía a renunciar a mi cargo, cuando entonces me confesaron una gran verdad que hice que en parte me olvidase completamente de lo que hice aquel dia.

Alzo Ronan su mirándole observandole intrigado por saber lo que tenía que decir.

-Al parecer cuando mate al niño, su padre confeso todas los chanchullos que había estado haciendo con el mercado negro, se sentía tan mal que decidió castigarse a si mismo al no tener nada por lo que vivir, mi metedura de pata hice que le detuviesen, me trataron como a un heroe por eso, me alegre tanto que me olvide de lo que le hice al niño, al final me convertí en lo que yo quería ser, solo que lo pague caro, siempre lo he pagado caro.

Todos se le quedaron mirando y podían ver como verdaderamente Stronger se sentía absolutamente mal por lo que le hizo aquel niño, no estaba orgulloso de lo que paso, y ahora tampoco lo estaba por haber aceptado a convertirse en capitán tras aquello, se compadeció apoyando su mano encima de su cara, se la froto nerviosamente y luego asintió amargamente.

-No pertenezco a este equipo, no lo merezco -comento confesando que se separaba del grupo, se dio la vuelta y se alejo marchándose hacía donde estaban los vehículos.

-Capitan Stronger -imploro Alan viendo como se iba.

-Será mejor que lo dejes en paz Alan, nuestro capitán no se encuentra bien -objetó compadeciendose Jace queriendo que tomasen en serio la decisión de darle un espacio a Stronger.

Volvió a sentarse en el mismo carro blindado en el que había estado antes, se acomodo y se quedo mirando al frente sin mover el mínimo músculo.

Miles le miraba y podía notar perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando ahora, entendía lo que le había sucedido a Stronger, aquello fue algo injusto ya que la muerte de aquel niño no debería haber provocado todo eso que decía, nunca antes lo había oído, y ahora que lo sabía, sentía que necesitaba hacerle entender a Stronger que se equivocaba en algo que no estaba viendo.

MIENTRAS CON OTRO GRUPO

Dareth estaba sentado en el asiento conductor del carro observando el enorme tapón de rocas que

tenía delante, no tenía nada para ver, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, miro la hora que había puesta en aquel reloj digital del costado del panel del carro, estaba puesto que eran las 13: 35 del mediodía, había pasado casi como una hora desde que Cyrus Borg, y hasta ahora no sabía nada de él, ni siquiera de los ninjas, que había ido a buscar por en medio del bosque. No soportaba la tensión que tenía al no saber que hacer, por un lado quería cumplir con la promesa de los demás de que protegiera a los Walker y al señor Bucket, pero por otra quería actuar como un ninja y hacer algo ya que cada vez que miraba la hora, tenía el presentimiento de que alguien estaba en peligro.

-No puedo aguantarlo mas -acabo explotando de rabia.

-¿Como dices? -se cuestiono el señor Bucket notando lo que dijo.

-Estoy harto de esperar, ya hemos perdido el contacto con los ninjas, y ahora también hemos perdido el control con Borg, tenemos que hacer algo ya mismo antes de que no quede nadie -reprocho criticando lo aburrido que estaba de continuar ahí sentado sin hacer nada al respecto.

-Pero Borg nos dijo que...

-Borg os dijo que os protegiera, y eso mismo estoy haciendo, ¿pero sabéis que? No pienso quedarme aquí protegiendo a alguien a quien no hay que proteger.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -se cuestiono Ed al no entender que venía esa riña.

-¿Que qué quiero decir con eso? Hablo de que salgamos de este estupido trasto y nos pongamos a salvar a nuestros amigos, de eso estoy hablando -vocifero admitiendo que pretendía salir del carro y ponerse a buscar a los ninjas para ayudarles.

-¿Pero estas loco? -se levanto el señor Bucket-. No tenemos ni idea de donde pueden estar.

-Ademas, nosotros muy viejos, no soportaremos esta ventisca ahí fuera -agrego Edna dejando claro que ambos no eran capaces de soportar las bajas temperaturas que habitaban ahí fuera.

-¿Como si os fuerais a morir por un poco de frío? -se hizo el ingenuo.

¿Llamaos a eso un poco de frío? -le señalo el señor Bucket para que mirase por la ventana.

Se acerco y vio a través del ventanal una enorme niebla blanca que estaba subiendo por encima del camino empinado en el que se encontraban, se alejo quedandose con una expresión indecisa.

-Yo supongo que las temperaturas bajaran un poco mas -exclamo irónicamente.

-Por dios Dareth, reconocelo, tu no tienes madera de heroe -le recrimino el señor Bucket queriendo que entendiera que estaba equivocado con lo que se pensaba sobre los ninjas.

-¿Que no tengo madera de heroe?

-Así es, no la tienes, y lamento mucho decirte esto, pero... me parece que el sensei Wu bastante contigo -le comento con total honestidad.

-¿Que quieres decir? -le pregunto pasivamente.

-Dareth, te respetamos y te queremos, pero me parece que hay una parte de ti que no esta destinada a ser un heroe, por eso mismo me parece que el sensei Wu te metió a entrenarte con los niños, porque era la tarea mas fácil que había para ti -le aclaro Edna con tono considerable para que no se lo tomara a mal, tuvo que decírselo para que entendiera la verdad sobre el problema.

Aquello hizo que Dareth se lamentase al reconocer que no servía para nada.

-No soy nadie -dijo disgustado.

-No Dareth, eres alguien es solo que...

-No, déjalo, tiene razón, Wu lo sabía, por eso me encomendó esa tarea.

Los tres se quedaron mirándole sin saber que decir al respecto.

-No soy un ninja marrón -metió sus manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y saco su mascara de ninja, se quedo mirándolo entristecido y entonces la tiro al suelo con total descaro.

Se fijaron lo que hizo Dareth y no pudieron evitar sentirse peor por haberles dicho eso.

-No soy el ninja marrón, soy un fraude, siempre lo he sido, y siempre lo seré -acoto Dareth convencido de que era un fracaso y no servía para nada útil.

Ambos tres se miraron y entonces ambos supieron bastante bien lo que tenían que hacer.

-Tu no eres el único fracaso aquí -le dijo rotundamente Ed.

-¿Como dices? -se giro mirándoles sorprendido.

-Dareth, ¿sabes cuanto hemos ganado a lo largo de nuestra vida en ese taller?

-N...no.

-Pues menos de lo que tiene el señor Borg.

-No jorobes -exclamo.

-Esa boca -le rechisto de nuevo Edna.

-Perdón.

-Hemos creado todo tipo de artilugios que para muchos parecen bastante absurdos, pero en realidad nos han dado bastante dinero, y que hemos ganado con todo eso, menos de lo que nos podríamos permitir una mansión en la playa o algo parecido, ¿no te lo parece?

-Pues si -afirmo convencida de esa metáfora.

-Y yo me he pasado los últimos días cantando y actuando en los escenarios, y que me han dado por todo eso, nada, nunca me han otorgado un premio por todos mis años como cantante -agrego el señor Bucket dejando claro que él también le paso algo parecido.

-¿Nunca ha ganado un premio?

-Un premio si, pero no una estrella en el paseo de la Fama de Ninjago.

-Vaya por dios -dijo agonizando al ver que todos tenían una gran lastima.

-¿No vez lo que pasa Dareth? Todos somos fracasados, ningúno es perfecto, ni siquiera tu, pero no por eso es algo malo -se acerco Ed poniendose delante suyo-. Tu eres especial, tu eres el ninja marrón, tienes mucho potencial dentro de ti hijo, pero no puedes desperdiciarlo.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron darse cuenta a Dareth de que tenía muchísima razón sobre lo que decía, puede que él no pudiera pelear como un ninja, pero tenía otras cualidades que lo hacían un heroe, y eso era algo de lo que podía sentirse verdaderamente orgulloso.

-Cierto -se levanto eufóricamente de golpe-. Puede que sea un fracaso, pero el sensei Wu me encomendó una especifica tarea, y era la de ayudar a mis amigos, y vosotros también sois mis amigos y no pienso dejar que os ocurra nada. A menos que no venga ningún peligro inminente.

-Tienes razón Dareth, no podemos dejar que a los ninjas les pase algo, ya hemos pasado por esta situación demasiadas veces, necesitamos terminar con Zimmer de una vez por todas, y esta vez lo haremos como un equipo -decreto decididamente Edna.

-Como una familia -agrego Ed.

Todos se miraron con unas expresión serias de estar bien decididos sobre lo que tenían que hacer.

-¿Pero como les ayudaremos? Estamos metidos aquí y esta ventisca se acerca bastante rápido, como no salgamos de aquí nos congelaremos -critico el señor Bucket reconociendo que ahora estaban apañados con un serio problema que les resultaba imposible resolver.

En ese momento Dareth tuvo una idea, era obvio que ellos no iban a conseguir nada desde donde estaban, pero si podían hacer algo que sirviese de utilidad.

-¿Donde esta la pistola de bengalas? -les pregunto a los tres.

-La tengo yo -saco Ed la pistola de detrás suyo.

La cogío de un tirón y abrió la puerta haciendo que el aire frío de la ventisca se metiese en el carro, Dareth salió y se puso a correr alejandose varios metros de los demás.

-Dareth, ¿que pretendes hacer? -critico soberanamente Edna.

-Esto -dijo y alzo la pistola de bengalas apuntando hacía el cielo, disparo y salió disparada una ráfaga de color rojo que fue subiendo bien alto, quedo como una esterada roja en el cielo.

-Dareth, ¿pero que haz hecho? -le reprocho Ed acercandose junto con los otros dos.

-Esa ráfaga hará que Zimmer se percate de nosotros, en cuanto detecte nuestra posición, él traerá a sus hombres y nos secuestra, nos llevara directamente hacía su base -aclaro demostrando que había decidido lanzar eso con tal de que les capturasen apropositamente.

-¿Pero estas loco? Si Zimmer viene, nos matara.

-No, al contrario, Zimmer quiere que todo el mundo siga sus ideales, pues nosotros haremos justamente eso, nos uniremos a su causa.

-¿A su causa? -se cuestiono Edna.

-Esta tan loco que no le importaría escuchar como unos fracasados como nosotros se unen a él con tal de conseguir nuestros sueños hechos realidad, pues como él se siente un fracasado, ¿no creéis que aceptara nuestra propuesta fácilmente sin darse cuenta de que nosotros mismos planeamos atacar su base desde dentro? -comento argumentando su plan.

Ambos tres se quedaron mirandose al reconocer que tenía razón sobre ese plan, Zimmer estaba tan obsesionado con un mundo perfecto, que no le importaba para nada que unos cuantos mas se uniesen a trabajar con él para que así él pudiera darles su mundo perfecto.

-Dareth Renta, ¿se te acaba de ocurrir ese plan a ti solo?

-Pues si, como un ninja, y los ninjas piensan rápido -confirmo demostrando que se le había ocurrido un plan tan perfecto que ni él mismo se lo creía.

Se rieron ingenuamente al no poder creerse que se le hubiese ocurrido algo tan inteligente.

-Mirame sensei Wu, por fin he hecho algo útil -esbozo sintiéndose orgulloso al hacerse a la idea de que posiblemente en algúna parte, Wu estaría orgulloso de lo que había hecho ahora.

Y JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO

Uno de los monitores mostraba la imagen satelital del área nevada del bosque, de pronto surgió un circulo rojo que estaba colocado en el extremo izquierdo del mapa, el técnico lo movió haciendo que quedara centrado, aumento la imagen y pudo ver que se trataba de una luz roja.

-Señor Zimmer, me parece que tiene que ver esto -aviso el técnico.

En un par de minutos Zimmer vino y se junto con él.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto.

-Nuestros satélites han detectado una figura calorífica que se encuentra a 195 km a la redonda.

-Eso esta demasiado lejos de donde encontramos a los ninjas, ¿de que se trata?

-Me parece que es una bengala señor, una bengala de socorro.

-¿Una bengala de socorro? -se quedo pensando Zimmer sobre que podría tratarse, lo pensó detenidamente y entonces dijo-: Pues claro, los ninjas no han venido solos, sus otros amigos viejos se han quedado atrás y ahora están en peligro, y están pidiendo ayuda, debería haberlo imaginado.

-¿Quiere que mande a alguien señor? -le pregunto el técnico.

-No, manda a un pequeño escuadrón en el hangar, del resto me ocupo yo.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció el técnico y siguió con lo suyo.

Zimmer se marcho de la sala y se puso a buscar quien le ayudase con el asunto, ahora que había descubierto la localización del resto de compañeros de los ninjas, planeaba llevar a alguien para que los ejecutara y borrase toda prueba evidente de que los ninjas estuvieron ahí, para esta tarea necesitaba a alguien como Cryptor, y no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba.

Se puso a buscarle por todos los pasillos hasta que al final logro encontrarle en uno de los pasillos que daban al hangar, lo vio hablando murmuradamente con Clarissa, estaban charlando sobre algo pero apenas oía sobre que se trataba, tenía sus sospechas, se acerco y al instante ella se marcho por el otro lado como si estuviera aterrada de ver que él se acercaba.

-Cryptor -le aviso eufóricamente.

-¿Si señor? -se giro mirándole al frente.

Se junto con él pero no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿De que estabas hablando con Clarissa?

-Me estaba contando lo alegrada que estaba de marcharse de aquí -le confeso vacilante.

-Ja, como no -exclamo tomándoselo como una respuesta simple.

-¿Desea algo señor?

-Hemos encontrado a mas amiguitos de los ninjas, quiero que vayas con ellos y los mates, hay un equipo esperándote en el hangar.

-De acuerdo señor, iré en cuanto pueda.

-Bien, porque hoy ya estoy harto de todos estos problema, hoy todo termina aquí -decreto Zimmer dandose la vuelta para marcharse por donde vino.

-Y también todo termina para usted doctor Zimmer -espeto seriamente, estaba decidido a matarlo en cuanto le llegase la oportunidad de hacerlo.

MIENTRAS CON LOS NINJAS

Paso bastante tiempo desde que los ninjas consiguieron sobrevivir al ataque de los soldados de Zimmer, pero aún así continuaban frustrados por lo que ocurría ahora, se había hecho de noche y ahora estaba todo oscuro, apenas se veía algo por los alrededores, Los ninjas yacían sentados en el claro nevado intentando de recuperarse de la historia que contó Stronger, ahora que descubrieron su secreto, todos se sentían verdaderamente mal por lo que ocurrió, sino que ahora encima tampoco tenían ningún plan sobre lo que iba a hacer una vez se metiesen dentro de la base de Zimmer, Ronan y Pixal continuaban heridos, Pixal mucho mas grave que antes, no podían volver por donde vinieron, y encima ni siquiera podían pedir ayuda ya que las comunicaciones se estaban cortando a causa de la nevada, estaban apañados con lo que tenían.

Aprovechando que todos se encontraban en una situación amorronada y desganada, Rough aprovecho y se trajo unos troncos de leña, los coloco en el centro del circulo que se había formado por medio del grupo para hacer una hoguera, Kai se junto con él y lo encendió la hoguera usando sus poderes de fuego, eso hizo que se todos se calentasen debido a que el viento estaba amainando un poco mas y no tenían nada con lo que protegerse del frío, sobretodo Garmadon y Misako, ellos eran los mas viejos del grupo y por eso mismo merecían mas calor que los demás.

Zairus estaba sentado en un extremo poniendose a dibujar en la nieve usando un palo que había encontrado por los alrededores, mantenía una mirada pensativa y discordante.

-¿Sucede algo hijo? -le pregunto Rough notando la cara amorronada que tenía.

-No es nada -contesto él ignorando su pregunta.

-Venga cuéntame, no tengas vergüenza -le insistió queriendo que se lo contara con total pasividad.

Le miro y pudo notar que estaba entusiasmado con lo que le contase algo, no sabía que decirle, en cierto modo ambos eran enemigos por lo que paso con su padre, pero por otra parte ahora ambos estaban apañados a estar en esta situación como amigos.

-Es que sigo sin creerlo, ¿de veras dijo que lo convirtieron en capitán por haber matado a un niño, y eso provoco que un conocido militarista acabase confesando todos los crímenes que cometió debido a la tristeza que tenía por su muerte? -comento demostrando que tenía sus dudas acerca de la historia que contó antes Stronger.

-Lo se, a mi también me parece raro, pero tiene su lógica -espeto considerablemente Rough.

-¿Y cual es? -siguió jugando con el palo mientras le escuchaba.

-En este mundo existen dos tipos de personas, unos, son la gente como nosotros que queremos vivir plácidamente, con nuestras familias y nuestras cosas, pero vivir de eso conlleva un coste, y cuando ese coste empieza a ser demasiado grande, nadie es capaz de aceptarlo y ahí es cuando ocurre un gran problema que en ocasiones es casi imposible de resolver, y luego están los otros, los superiores, los hombres que lo controlan todo, ellos no les falta de nada, viven de la que ya tienen y nunca piensan en otra cosa que en aprovechar todos sus costes en lo que les venga en gana, y aún así nunca se sentirían satisfechos, ¿pero sabes que es lo que mas les satisface ademas del dinero que se han ganado fácilmente pero sin ensuciarse las manos?

-Pues... no.

-La sensación de pensar que pueden manejar a la gente como les de la gana, como ellos están por encima de todo, les da igual lo que les paso a unos, a ellos nunca les sucederá nada porque tienen todo lo impensable, tienen dinero, tienen mansiones, y mucho poder, ¿y que les pasa a los que se han pasado todo el tiempo trabajando sin parar? Se desquician por completo porque ya están hartos de ver como otros se aprovechan de otros sin motivos, y ahí es donde entramos todos nosotros.

-¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que le paso a él? -se cuestiono intentando de asimilar la hipótesis que le estaba haciendo con lo que le sucedió a Stronger.

-Que es casi lo mismo, Stronger quería hacer las cosas bien, lo intento, cometió un error, ¿y que sucedió gracias a eso? Los superiores consiguieron quitarse de encima a alguien a quienes no querían ver, a aquel militarista seguramente lo estaban investigando por sus supuestos crímenes, no tenían nada de él, hasta que sucedió lo que sucedió, Stronger mata al hijo por accidente y eso desencadena en el padre una tristeza tan enorme que no le deja otra que confesar todos sus pecados con tal de hacer que cuando se muera, pueda irse con él, ¿pero que hicieron los superiores mientras tanto? Se aprovecharon de la situación y le dieron una medalla de valentía a un hombre que no quería ser tratado como un heroe, lo transformaron en alguien que en realidad debería haber estado encerrado en la carcel por haber matado a un niño, tanto si fue un accidente como que no, para Stronger este será su tormento, el que no podra solucionar porque unos mas altos que él, se han aprovechado de él y ya no puede hacer nada sin ser el mismo.

Aquello le hizo darse cuenta a Zairus de que Stronger no se sentía solamente mal por haber matado al niño, se sentía mal por haberse quedado impune algo de lo que no quería librarse, se había pasado tanto tiempo trabajando para la justicia, que ahora la justicia iba contra él de una manera que no le gustaba. Por eso mismo se había estado comportando tan mal antes con los demás, porque quería hacer las cosas bien, y no podía hacerlo.

-¿Sabes como fue que mi padre acabo trabajando en las minas?

-No, ¿como paso? -se acomodo mirándole intrigado ante esa pregunta.

-Al parecer según lo que me contó mi padre, no soportaba la vida que tenía en la gran ciudad, había demasiados desempleos, los ricos se estaban volviendo mas ricos que antes, y los pobres mas pobres, no había oportunidades para nadie, era imposible hacer algo útil porque ya otros con experiencias mas grandes se estaban apropiando de cosas que hasta uno que supiera contar de dos podría hacerlo sin problemas. Al ver que la cosa no cambiaba, mi padre se llevo lo que pudo, y se me marcho de ahí esperando regresar cuando las cosas hubiesen mejorado. Se puso a recorrer toda Ciudad Ninjago esperando encontrar algún sitio que tuviese un trabajo disponible, siguió buscando hasta que entonces se dia me encontró con una valla publicitaria que decía que había un trabajo en unas minas al otro lado de las montañas desiertas, no le pareció mala idea y decidió seguir el camino que estaba marcado sobre el propio anuncio.

Zairus se quedo escuchando atentamente toda la historia, quedo completamente intrigado, mientras, al otro lado Miles estaba oyendo lo mismo y no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado también.

-Encontró las minas que habían al otro lado de las montañas, pidió un trabajo y fácilmente lo acepto ya que la mayoría de los obreros que se encontraban ahí estaban trabajando en la mina que había dentro de la montaña y necesitaban a tantos hombres como pudieran para sacar unos extraños minerales que se encontraban escondidos ahí dentro, mi padre estuvo trabajando ahí durante mucho tiempo, se quedo a vivir ahí, y al cabo de unos pocos años, acabo conociendo a una mujer que estaba también trabajando ahí y se caso con ella, así fue como mi padre me dio la vida.

-Supongo que siempre estuvo predestinado a quedarse a vivir ahí en las minas -objetó Zairus.

-Supongo que si -reafirmo asintiendo plácidamente Rough al hacerse a la idea de que al final su padre acepto una buena vida de esfuerzo y trabajo y eso logro que tuviera hijos-. ¿Ves la diferencia que ahí entre vivir bien y dejarse llevar por el dinero?

-Si, lo veo.

-Si mi padre se hubiese quedado a vivir en la ciudad, nunca habría conseguido nada, en cambio él decidió marcharse y se busco una nueva vida donde prospero plácidamente, se caso, tuvo un hijo, y vivió lo suficiente hasta que sucedió el incidente con tu padre y Zimmer.

-Pero al menos vivió siendo el mismo, y entre toda su gente.

-Cierto -reafirmo percatandose de algo.

-¿Pasa algo? -noto extrañado su cara de sorpresa.

-Me he dado cuenta de que todos nosotros pertenecemos a un mundo de fracasados que ha podido solucionar la mayoría de nuestros problemas trabajando duro y apoyándonos como equipo.

-¿Y que pasa con eso? ¿Es algo malo?

-Lo malo es Zimmer, él es todo lo contrario a nosotros, se ha pasado toda su vida reuniendo a un ejercito de hombres para que mueran por él, tiene a sus lacayos ocupandose de cumplir con sus objetivos, siempre esta a un paso por delante de nosotros porque piensa que su inteligencia lo resuelve todo, no confía en nadie mas que en si mismo. Y ahora mismo planea destruir el mundo para convertirlo a imagen y semejanza, quiere crear un mundo de personas que no les sobra nada porque nunca han trabajado duramente para conseguirlo. Por eso mismo siempre nos ha estado atacando durante todo este tiempo, nosotros somos aquello que mas teme, teme a la gente que pelea por lo suyo, y Zimmer no pelea por nada, él mata por todo para conseguirlo.

-Zimmer esta tan desequilibrado a causa de sus caprichos que no quiere ver como funciona en realidad la gente -concluyo Zairus dejando constancia de que Zimmer estaba tan metido en lo suyo que olvido como se comportaba la gente ahora.

-Así mismo es como le venceremos -dijo decididamente y entonces se levanto poniendose de pie, se separo del circulo y dijo-: Ninjas, equipo, tenemos que seguir.

-¿Como dices? -se cuestiono Jay al no entender a que se refería.

-Estamos perdiendo demasiado el tiempo, dentro de poco Zimmer se marchara de aquí con todo su equipo, usara arma para destruir nuestro mundo, si no llegamos a tiempo acabaremos viviendo en un mundo dirigido por personas que solo saben usar la cabeza en vez del cuerpo, y no podemos permitirnos vivir en un mundo así -protesto Rough querendones que todos se preparasen y marchasen hacía la guarida de Zimmer para detenerle de una vez por todas.

-¿Y que problema hay que utilicen la cabeza? -critico Alan esa mención.

-Zimmer es como los ricos que se aprovechan de los débiles -mencionó Miles juntándose de vuelta con el grupo mostrando una expresión autoritaria-. Si dejamos que destruya todo Ninjago, creara un mundo en donde solamente servirá para que la gente haga lo que le de la gana, será un mundo con demasiado libertad de expresión, y eso no podemos permitirnos con nuestras responsabilidades.

-Tiene razón -dijo Garmadon estando de acuerdo, se levanto y dijo-: El mundo no fue creado para que estuviera bajo un mismo equilibrio, si Zimmer lo destruye se perderá todo aquello por lo que muchos han trabajado para llegar hasta aquí.

-¿Queréis vivir en un mundo donde solamente exista el esfuerzo mínimo?

Todos se dieron un intercambio de miradas al reconocer que tenía razón en ese hecho, si Zimmer conquistaba el mundo, la gente olvidaría como se hacen las cosas, trabajando duro y solucionando los problemas en equipo, y eso era algo que no podían permitírselo hacer de ningúna manera.

-¿Estáis dispuestos verdaderamente a luchar? -pregunto autoritariamente Zairus.

-Lo estamos, ¿pero que hacemos con Pixal? Ella todavía continua estando mal -comento Skylar señalando a Pixal que se encontraba reposando en un extremo siendo ayudada por Zane.

-Ah -se amargo Rough al ver que tenían ese problema-. ¿Hay algúna forma de quitárselo sin hacerle demasiado daño a sus sistemas?

-No lo sabemos, solamente Borg es el único que podría ayudarla -opino seriamente Nya.

-Ya veo -asintió Rough.

-Esperad un momento, tengo una idea -dijo Misako.

-¿Que se te ha ocurrido ahora madre? -inquirió Lloyd.

-Zane, ¿tu cuerpo de titanio no fue construido en las instalaciones de Industrias Borg? -le pregunto dirigiendose al nindroide de titanio.

-Así es, ¿pero que pasa con eso? -se cuestiono sin entender cual era la hipótesis que pretendía dar.

-Estoy pensando, que si Zane quedo atrapado en ese mundo digital para luego volver de vuelta, podría tener una manera de conectarse a la red y conseguir la informacíon suficiente para repararla desde aquí -argumento Misako dando una idea bastante frívola pero razonable.

-¿Es eso posible? -critico Cole esa propuesta.

-Lo es -afirmo Pixal, estaba escuchando la conversacíon-. Solamente hace falta que reciba algo de energía a mi ordenador interno y podré conectarme a la red del edificio de Borg, cuando obtenga la informacíon, se la pasare a Zane para que pueda arreglarme manualmente.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Pixal? -le pregunto preocupado Zane.

-Sinceramente ya no, pero es la única manera -reafirmo ella confesando que tenía muy pocas ganas de hacerlo, pero era la mejor opción que tenían de momento.

Aquello fue algo que hizo preocupar demasiado a Zane, no se sentía muy confiado tomando esta idea, pero si era decisión de ella, entonces tenía que aceptarsela le gustara o no.

-¿Pero donde vamos a sacar tanta energía? -critico Jay-. Entiendo que ella sea un androide, pero aquí hay muy pocas cosas que den electricidad, ademas, si recibe demasiada energía, puede acabar sobrecargandose y quizás acabe explotando por cortocircuitarse.

-De aquí -dijo alguien que llamo la atención de los ninjas.

Todos se giraron y observaron que se trataba de Stronger sosteniendo algo que parecía ser un cable con unas pinzas en cada extremo, apoyo uno de ellos sobre el capo de un carro blindado.

-Usaremos estos cables para conectarlos al motor eléctrico de los carros blindados para que mandarle la electricidad a Pixal, si es que funciona -declaro indicando que había encontrado una manera de ayudarles en el momento justo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando al no saber que pensar sobre él.

-¿Confiáis en mi no? -critico reprochadamente, después de la historia que les contó, se sentía como si ahora ningúno de todos ellos confiasen en él por haberles ocultado el secreto.

Miles dio un paso adelante con una expresión rígida y entonces dijo:

-Yo confío en ti -acoto Miles.

Solamente necesito eso para que Stronger se confiara de nuevo en ellos.

-Reparemos a un androide -exclamo sarcásticamente y se preparo para cometer la acción especial.

MIENTRAS AL OTRO LADO DEL BOSQUE

Un par de carros blindados estaban marchando atravesando el camino que había en medio del bosque nevado, en uno de ellos se encontraba Cryptor que yacía sentado en un extremo junto con un par de soldados bien armados y con una expresión decidida a actuar, Cryptor estaba mirando al frente mientras mantenía una mirada seria y pensativa.

-¿Todo bien señor Cryptor? -le pregunto uno de los soldados que tenía al lado.

-General Cryptor -le rectifico esporádicamente.

-De acuerdo, General Cryptor -se disculpo el soldado justificandose por lo que dijo.

Se acomodo y se quedo mirando de vuelta al frente junto con su compañero que tenía al lado.

Cryptor asintió amargamente, sentía unas terribles ganas de terminar con todo, quería matar a todos los que odiaba, pero solamente había una persona en especial a quien tenía mas ganas de liquidar a que a Zane Julien, y ese era Zimmer, le había estado utilizando todo este tiempo para sus fines, no soportaba la idea de que siguiera creyendose que tenía el control de todo, pero de eso se iba a ocupar muy pronto, en cuanto regresara a la base.

MIENTRAS EN LA BASE DE ZIMMER

Todo el personal que se encontraba en la base se puso a recoger todos los materiales metiéndolos en varias cajas de cartón y cargándolos en un grupo de furgonetas negras blindadas que se encontraban estacionadas al otro lado del hangar de la base, era tal la presión que estaban teniendo todos que no paraban de ir de un lado a otro pensando en que iban a ser atacados muy pronto y no iban a conseguir salvar nada de todo aquello que tenían de impensable.

-Mantenedlo todo bien guardado, no quiero que nada se estropee para que luego cuando vayamos al edificio Carrower vea que todo este dañado, ya no podemos permitirnos perder nada -ordeno insistentemente Zimmer advirtiendo a todo el equipo de que hiciera las cosas bien.

Miro a todo el personal recogiendo lo que podían y no pudo evitar hacerse a la idea de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se tuviese que ir de un lugar como este de esta manera, esta base había sido mas su hogar que cualquier otro de su infancia, y ahora lo estaba abandonado porque estaba en peligro de que fuese atacado en cualquier momento, pero tenía que hacerlo, era su deber, si quería conseguir su mundo perfecto, tenía que abandonar aquello que mas quería para afrontar la nueva realidad que estaba viviendo.

-Doctor Zimmer -dijo Clarissa viniendo desde el otro lado junto con los otros tres.

-¿Que sucede ahora Clarissa? -le pregunto amargamente.

-¿Es verdad eso de que tenemos que abandonar la base?

-Y si, nos marchamos de aquí.

-¿Y adonde iremos? -se cuestiono tímidamente Gideon.

-Al edificio derruido de Industrias Carrower, ahí se encuentra mi arma definitiva, una vez que meta esta tarjeta dentro de la ranura auxiliar, nuestras vidas cambiaran para siempre -comento Zimmer sacando la tarjeta de dentro del bolsillo de su bata.

-¿Y... los ninjas? -pregunto murmuradamente Paxton 2.0..

-Los ninjas están muertos, por el momento, por eso mismo tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.

-¿Y donde esta Cryptor? -se cuestiono Cavallan mirando por ambos lados al reconocer que no veía por ningúna parte al nindroide asesino.

-A Cryptor lo he mandado para una misión importante, dentro de un rato volverá.

-¿Seguro? -le critico indirectamente.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -le pregunto soberanamente al notar que parecía haber un problema.

-Nada, solamente digo que lo mande especialmente a él y no a todos nosotros -señalo poniendo una mueca incrédula que indicaba que sospechaba de él y sus intenciones.

Zimmer le miro fríamente pero no le dijo nada.

-Os necesito aquí para que recojáis vuestras, nos iremos en cuanto él vuelva -acoto estrictamente Zimmer mirándoles con una expresión persuasiva-. Gideon.

-¿Si señor?

-Quiero que vengas conmigo, te necesito para algo urgente.

-¿Ahora señor?

-Ahora -le replico soberanamente, se estaba hartando de que le cuestionaran.

-Si señor -obedeció y se marcho con él sin rechistar mas.

Se fue alejando pero se giro mirando de reojo hacía los otros, le hizo un gesto con la mirada a Clarissa como indicando que estaba asustado de lo que fuera a pasarle.

-¿Porque se ha llevado a él y a no mi? -se cuestiono Cavallan notando que se llevo al miembro mas reciente en vez de ellos que ya los conocía de toda la vida.

-Porque no confía en nosotros, por eso mismo, seguramente se lo ha llevado para pedirle que le haga algo malo -opino Clarissa teniendo sus sospechas de que Zimmer planea algo contra ellos.

-Nos matara -murmuro Paxton 2.0..

-Igual que lo que me ha pedido a mi, obviamente Zimmer ya no nos necesita -indico Cavallan.

-No, pero ya vera como luego descubrirá que nos necesita mas que nunca.

Zimmer se lo llevo alejandolo de la sala principal y lo condujo hacía su habitación, se metieron y de ahí Zimmer se dirigió hacía su escritorio donde tenía su invento ahí delante.

-Señor, no lo entiendo, ¿que es eso tan urgente? -le pregunto dudosamente Gideon.

Zimmer apoyo sus manos contra la mesa mientras se ponía a asentir con total seriedad.

-Gideon, ¿sabes por lo que estoy pasando? -le pregunto estando de espaldas.

-No señor, no se por lo que esta pasando.

-Veras mi joven amigo, hace mucho tiempo, yo vine aquí para construir mi nueva vida, una vida en la que tendría que permanecer oculto en las sombras debido a que en el exterior yo me estaba convirtiendo en el enemigo publico numero 1 de Ninjago, la idea no me gustaba, pero tenía que aceptarla me gustase o no, así que entonces me puse a trabajar, remodele todo esto y me puse a buscar a la gente necesaria para lograr mi nuevo plan, cosa que acabe haciendo -le explicó sincerandose con él de una forma autocompasiva para que lo entendiera.

-¿Entonces logro lo que tenía pensado hacer, no?

-Conseguí lograr una parte de ello, cuando termine de organizarme, me puse a destruir todo aquello que tanto odiaba, asesine a un montón de gente, y cause demasiados daños, tantos que al final la gente me ha acabado viéndome como un monstruo en vez de como un genio.

-Yo lo veo como un genio señor, fijese en todo lo que ha construido, todo lo que ha hecho, jamas creí que llegaría tan lejos después de todas las cosas que me contaba mi padre -respaldo Gideon justificando todos los logros de Zimmer, le entusiasmaba lo que hacía.

-¿Que te contaba tu padre? -se giro mirándole de reojo.

-Decía que usted era un hipócrita, pero un hipócrita bueno, uno que era capaz de hacer cosas que ningún otro haría, y veo que tenía razón en ello, pero no en lo de hipócrita, señor.

-Entiendo -asintió.

-Disculpeme si me he expresado mal, señor.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Porque deberías?

-No le entiendo señor.

-Pues claro que no lo entiendes -se acerco lentamente hacía él.

Le apoyo su mano encima de su hombro mientras le miraba confiadamente.

-Gideon, en este mundo hay dos tipos de personas, ¿lo sabes?

-No, ¿que dos tipos de personas hay, señor?

-Pues unas, que son las sinceras, las que dicen literalmente todo aquello que piensan, los que no tienen ningún miedo a afrontar sus designios, los que sacan el yo verdadero que se esconde en nuestro interior, y tu mismo, ahora, lo has hecho, delante de mi.

-¿Como? Apenas le he dicho algo.

-Si, que haz dicho algo, aquello que te contaba tu padre.

-No lo he dicho con mala intención.

-Tu no eres el que lo ha dicho, eso ha sido cosa de tu padre, y tu padre esta muerto.

Aquello hizo que Gideon se entristeciera al recordar lo que le paso, salió una lagrima de su ojo.

-Yo no te veo culparte de nada Gideon, tu eres especial para mi -le paso el dedo por encima de su cara para quitarle la lagrima que le estaba cayendo del ojo.

-¿Soy especial señor?

-Lo eres, por el momento.

Se extraño aún mas con esa mención, se separo de él y se dirigió hacía su mesa de vuelta, cogío el aparato que estaba encima y se lo puso contra él para que lo mirase.

-¿Sabes que es lo que es esto Gideon?

-No señor.

-Esta cosa, es posiblemente mi ultima invención, la ultima cosa que haya inventado antes de que me maten -le dijo bajando la cabeza en señal de estar autocompadeciendose.

-¿Quien quiere matarle señor?

-¿Con quien crees que he estado hablando hace un rato? -objetó expresamente.

Gideon se puso a pensar detenidamente y ahí entonces lo entendió.

-¿Clarissa quiere matarle?

-Creo que quiere hacer algo mas que matarme, quiere destruirme por dentro, así que por eso mismo te pido que hagas una ultima cosa por mi -le exigió poniéndole una mirada rígida como si tuviera un verdadero miedo a morir.

-¿Que quiere que haga?

-Que utilices esto para acabar con ellos -le paso el invento a sus manos.

Gideon lo cogío y se quedo mirándolo fijamente, no sabía que hacer con eso.

-¿Quiere que lo utilice para matarlos?

-Matarlos no se, pero quiero que te deshagas de ellos.

-¿Pero no es su equipo?

-Ya no, por eso mismo hay que detenerlos antes de que vengan los ninjas.

-¿No estaban muertos?

-A estas alturas ya ni se que los mata, pero hay que ocuparse de ellos primero.

Se puso Gideon a reflexionar sobre la gravedad de ese asunto, si era cierto que Clarissa y sus amigos pretendían matar a Zimmer, entonces tenía que ayudarle.

-¿Estas dispuesto a ayudarme con esto?

-Quiero hacerlo, pero... tengo miedo.

-No tengas miedo Gideon, yo también he pasado por eso, pero siempre hay una manera de resolverlo -le dijo confiadamente mientras apoyaba su mano encima de su hombro.

-¿Como? -pregunto desesperadamente.

Zimmer sonrío descaradamente y entonces rápidamente saco una jeringuilla de su bolsillo, se la clavo en el cuello de Gideon haciendo que este chillase de dolor, se toco donde se lo clavo y se quedo mirándole hasta que de pronto perdió completamente el equilibrio y se cayo.

-Lo siento mucho Gideon, pero me temo que hoy me servirás para un bien mayor, siempre y cuando no acabes siendo después como los demás -espeto considerablemente mientras lo miraba estando tirado en el suelo cerrando poco a poco los ojos hasta no ver nada.

MIENTRAS AL OTRO LADO DEL BOSQUE

El otro grupo yacía sentado dentro del carro blindado observando el enorme paisaje que tenían delante, les interesaba ver lo blancuzco que era ese bosque, pero ellos estaban pendientes de otro asunto importante, habían pasado como diez minutos desde que lanzaron esa bengala, el cielo ya se había oscurecido, era de noche, y hacía mas frío, tanto que tuvieron que levantar la calefacción en el carro blindado para que les diera un poco de calor, se acostumbraron rápidamente al carro a pesar de que ningúno ellos era un experto tratando con estas maquinas.

La tensión que tenían ambos era inaguantable, querían que los hombres de Zimmer vinieran y los secuestrasen rápidamente para que así ellos pudiesen llevarlos a la base secreta donde se encontraba Zimmer, no sabían si los ninjas estarían ahí, pero si lo estaban, entonces en cuanto Zimmer los viera, se montaría un verdadero infierno ahí dentro.

Escucharon un extraño sonido que venía de algúna parte, asomaron aún mas la vista mirando a través del ventanal, no había nada, lo único que había delante era la enorme cordillera que tapaba el camino, era evidente que ese sonido venía de otra parte, se pusieron detrás del carro y ahí observaron por la ventana trasera que un grupo de dos carros blindados negros venían del camino por el que habían llegado, ambos reconocieron perfectamente de quienes se trataban.

-Ya están aquí -exclamo el señor Bucket.

-Si -afirmo convencido Dareth.

Ambos se prepararon cargando las armas que tenían dentro, les metieron todas las balas que tenían para asegurarse de que una vez les capturasen, pudiesen al menos tener todas las armas cargadas para cuando llegase el momento de usarlas, todos se miraron teniendo un miedo terrible ya que ningúno estaba preparado para afrontar esta operación, pero era lo que tenían que hacer ya que todos optaron por esta opción, y ahora tenían que cumplirla a rajatabla.

Los carros blindados se acercaron por detrás, doblaron formando un circulo para mantenerlos acorralados y sin que pudieran escapar por ambos lados, una de las puertas de los carros se abrió y de ahí salió Cryptor esbozando un gemido acústico e insonoro. El resto de los soldados salieron por el otro lado levantando sus fusiles, apuntaban directamente contra el carro, Cryptor saco su katana de detrás suyo, estaba dispuesto a luchar contra lo que hubiese ahí dentro.

Esperaron un segundo y entonces la puerta del carro se abrió, Dareth asomo la cabeza.

-Hola, ¿que tal? -saludo Dareth con tono vacilante-. ¿Desean algo?

Los soldados se miraron mutuamente extrañados por esa reacción tan positiva.

-¿No os apetece algo caliente?, aquí se esta bien de verdad.

-Callate idiota, no te hagas el listo conmigo, se muy bien quien eres, eres Dareth Renta, amigo de los ninjas, te haces llamar el ninja marrón, pero solamente eres un entrenador pésimo -le reprocho Cryptor obligándole a que dejara de actuar, le señalo amenazante con su katana.

Dareth no se inmuto al oír eso, siguió fingiendo como si nada.

-Me parece que usted se ha equivocado de persona, yo soy Renta Dareth, es muy distinto.

Los soldados le dirigieron la mirada a Cryptor como queriendo saber si podían actuar o no.

-Sacadlos de ahí -ordeno amargamente.

Obedecieron e inmediatamente se pusieron a avanzar en formación mientras apuntaban con sus armas, Dareth se quedo tan asustado al ver eso que levanto sus manos en señal de vulnerabilidad, se arrodillo y entonces uno de los soldados le cogío por detrás y lo saco de un tirón.

-¡Fuera! -ordeno otro soldado que asomo la cabeza dentro del carro.

Los demás también alzaron sus manos y se pusieron a salir en fila mientras los soldados continuaban manteniendo la posición alzando sus armas en señal de disparar, los colocaron en un extremo y de ahí los arrodillaron contra el suelo con las manos bajadas.

Cryptor se puso delante fijando su mirada en ellos, les tenía verdadero odio.

-¿Donde esta tu jefe Cryptor? -le pregunto Ed.

-¿Donde esta el doctor Borg? -protesto percatandose de que faltaba alguien mas.

-¿Quien?

-Dejaos ya de tanto teatro, se muy bien que el doctor Borg ha venido con vosotros, es remotamente imposible que se haya separado de vosotros en la zona minera -replico justificando que no se creía para nada la idea de que Borg se hubiese quedado atrás donde estuvieron la ultima vez.

Todos se lamentaron al darse cuenta de aquel nindroide era mas listo de lo que parecía.

-Decidlo, o no me dejaréis otra que... -fijo su katana contra la cara de Dareth-, mataros uno por uno hasta que venga el ultimo de todos vosotros, ¿entendido?

-No tenemos ni idea de donde esta -confeso el señor Bucket.

-¿Como dices? -se puso delante de él intrigado al ver que dio una respuesta de verdad.

-Hace un buen rato que Cryptor se fue.

-¿Adonde? Con esta ventisca es remotamente imposible que se haya alejado solo y encima sin tener nada que lo proteja de este frío -critico esporádicamente ese hecho que no le cuadraba en nada.

-Se ha ido a buscar a los ninjas -agrego Edna.

-¿A los ninjas? -fijo su mirada en ella.

-Tenía miedo de perder a su hija, así que por eso mismo se fue a buscarla con los demás -le aclaro hacíendole entender el verdadero motivo por el cual Borg se fue.

Cryptor se quedo extrañado al oír eso ya que lo notaba como algo no muy creíble, miro la cara de Edna y noto que estaba mirando hacía un lado, se giro fijando su mirada en lo que ella estaba viendo, veía el camino de pinos secos que había delante. Al ver eso le quedo bien claro para donde era que se fueron los ninjas en realidad.

-Entiendo -se convenció a duras penas.

-Si vas a hacernos algo, eso no hará que vuelva.

-Me da igual -espeto soberanamente Cryptor.

Todos se aguantaron intentando de no sentir demasiado miedo por él, era tan aterradora la forma en como les hablaba que no sabían si les iba a matar al mas mínimo movimiento o no.

-¿Habéis lanzado esa bengala pidiendo ayuda?

-No, la hemos lanzado para otra cosa -dijo Dareth.

Se extraño aún mas al oír esa mención.

-La hemos lanzado para que vengas a buscarnos -le confeso mirándole seriamente como si no tuviera ningún miedo a decirle la verdad.

-¿A buscaros?

-Queremos ir con Zimmer?

-¿Con Zimmer? ¿Para que?

-Nosotros lo hemos perdido todo -prosiguió Edna-. Llevaos tanto tiempo viviendo de la miseria de la gente superior que ya no lo aguantamos mas, por eso mismo queremos que Zimmer nos ayude.

-¿Ayudaros, a vosotros?

-Si, si Zimmer quiere.

Cryptor se les quedo mirando y no sabía que pensar, era evidente que lo estaban fingiendo apropósito porque era imposible que le estuvieran suplicando ayuda a Zimmer de que les ayudara, cuando él sabía muy bien que no estaban por nada malo en sus vidas.

-General Cryptor, me parece que vamos a necesitar llevárnoslos con Zimmer -le comento uno de los soldados que tenía al lado.

-¿Que? -le rechisto sorprendido por su comentario.

-Zimmer dejo bien claro que si alguien pedía ayuda por él, teníamos que llevarlo para que así pueda tratar con ellos y darles lo que se merecen de verdad.

-Pedazo de idiota humano, ¿no vez que se están burlando de nosotros? Pretenden que les llevemos hacía la base para que así los ninjas consigan meterse fácilmente -le reprocho hacíendole entender que se estaban aprovechando de la situación para cometer un ataque sorpresa.

-Son las ordenes General, si no esta de acuerdo con eso, entonces será mejor que se haga a un lado.

-¿Que me haga a un lado?

-Ordenes de Zimmer.

Soltó un serio gemido y entonces se dio la vuelta mientras se ponía a pensar en lo decepcionante que era todo este asunto, primero Zimmer le actualizaba, luego le quitaba la manera de vengarse de Zane Julien supuestamente matando a los ninjas en un mismo lugar, y ahora encima descubría que creo la estupida orden de llevarse a todos los que estuvieran suplicando con él, y justo en ellos que se notaba que se estaban aprovechando de esa regla absurda, ya estaba harto de todo este tema, tenía que terminarlo como fuera.

-General, ¿esta de acuerdo con esto?

Agarro fuertemente su katana dispuesto a usarla.

-¿Sabes que? -se giro blandiendo su espada contra el soldado, le hizo un corte sobre la garganta que provoco que le saliera un desmesurado chorro de sangre a través de la herida-. Yo creo que no.

Todos se quedaron terriblemente sorprendidos al ver lo que hizo ya que eso era algo que nadie se esperaba para nada, el soldado intento de taparse la herida mientras sentía como se ahogaba con su propia sangre, no pudo mas y al final acabo cayendo al suelo mientras continuaba saliendole sangre por el mismo lugar sin parar, la sangre se mezclo con la nieve, murió echando su ultimo aliento.

-Eso es lo que pasa por seguir jodiendome -exclamo soberanamente Cryptor.

-¿Pero que cojones ha hecho? -le reprocho un soldado mas joven que los demás.

-No esta con nosotros, disparadle -ordeno otro soldado mas apuntando con su arma hacía él.

-¡Agachaos! -ordeno Ed agachando rápidamente a los demás.

Los soldados se pusieron a disparar pero Cryptor se puso a usar su katana para cortar todas las balas que le iban viniendo por ambos lados, las corto todas hasta que al final los soldados se quedaron sin municíon, siguieron apretando del gatillo pero no había nada, quedaron vulnerables por completo.

-Gracias por dejaros matar -dijo ingenuamente y avanzo dirigiendose hacía ellos.

Dareth y los demás mantenían la cabeza agachada contra el suelo ya que estaban tan asustados por lo que estaba ocurriendo que no tenían ni ganas de ver lo que se estaba produciendo delante de ellos, Dareth asomo un ojo y pudo ver algo, un chorro de sangre le cayo en la cara haciendo que volviese a apoyar la cabeza contra el suelo, podía oír los cortes de la katana de Cryptor.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, se hizo el silencio.

Cryptor yacía en una posición defensiva con su katana mientras los soldados se quedaron detenidos donde estaban mirando con unas caras vacías, empezaron a chorrear sangre por la boca seguido de un corte en el estomago que hizo que se le salieran los intestinos al aire, la mayoría empezo a caerse contra el suelo mientras a otros se les salían los miembros del cuerpo, todos acabaron cayendo al suelo estando muertos a causa de los cortes que les hizo Cryptor, los mato violentamente.

Cryptor asintió conforme, se limpio su katana contra la ropa de uno de los soldados muertos y entonces se la guardo por detrás, dirigió su mirada al otro grupo que yacía aún con vida.

-¡Levantad la cabeza! -les ordeno fríamente.

Ambos cuatro empezaron a asomar la cabeza mostrando unas miradas de puro pánico ya que tenían miedo de lo que pudiera hacerles, observaron a los soldados y aquello hizo que se temieran lo peor.

-¿Decís que queréis ir con Zimmer verdad? -les pregunto pasivamente.

-Ahora ya no -dijo Dareth.

-Iremos con él, pero para eso, quiero que mantengáis la boca cerrada, ¿podéis hacerlo? -acoto Cryptor dispuesto a llevarlos pero poniendo el inconveniente de que harían que no paso nada aquí.

Ambos se miraron aún mas atemorizados ya que no sabían que hacer, tenían un plan y ahora ese plan se puso en su contra, solamente les faltaba esperar algo mucho peor.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR CERCANO

Rebecca y Borg continuaban recorriendo el bosque siendo guiados por el cuervo negro cuando de pronto oyeron un extraño sonido que venía de algúna parte, aquel sonido hizo que los demás pájaros que habían apoyados sobre los arboles marchasen volando de golpe.

Borg alzo la mirada hacía el otro lado teniendo un mal presagio.

-¿Sucede algo? -le pregunto Rebecca notando que parecía estar preocupado por algo.

-Eso me parece que han sido disparos -comento seriamente.

-¿Disparos?

-Si, me parece que proviene de mas arriba -ahí entonces Borg reaccionó acordándose de los demás-. Oh no, no me digas que los han cogido.

Se puso a correr separándose de Rebecca del cual observaba como se iba sin motivo.

-Borg, ¿adonde vas? -le pregunto ella intentando de alcanzarle.

-Deje a los Walker y al señor Bucket con Dareth en el carro blindado, me parece que están en peligro, Zimmer debe de haberles encontrado -aclaro y se puso a acelerar mas de la cuenta.

-Cyrus, espérame un momento -insistió ella queriendo que la esperase pero no le hacía ningún caso, al final acabo tropezandose bruscamente contra el suelo.

-Becca -se asusto Borg al ver como ella se cayo, marcho a socorrerla-. ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien, pero el tobillo... -se quejo y entonces Borg la ayudo a sentarse para que le mirara la pierna, le levanto el pantalón y pudo notar ver una extraña cicatriz cerca del talón.

-¿Te paso algo ahí en la pierna? -le pregunto intrigado.

-Fue hace años, hubo un dia en que estaba escalando por las plataformas altas de las montañas de la zona minera, apenas estaba acostumbrada y me acabe cayendo mal contra el suelo, por suerte Tuff me encontró y me llevo a la enfermería, tuvo que ponerme puntos para que no se me infectase, hizo un buen trabajo con los puntos -le relato el motivo por el que tenía esa cicatriz.

-Lastima de que muriera tan tontamente a causa de un bocadillo -indico ingenuamente.

-Si -reafirmo, intento de ponerse de pie pero cuanto mas se esforzaba mas le dolía el pie.

-Será mejor que descansemos un momento, esta caminata nos esta matando -propuso Cyrus sentadose a su lado mientras se iba quitando la nieve de encima de su traje.

-¿Y que pasa con los sonidos de disparo que has oído?

-No lo se, si es lo que creo, seguramente no los habrán matado, les habrán llevado con Zimmer donde ahí los mantendrán encerrados para interrogarlos uno por uno.

-¿Y no te preocupa lo que les puedan hacer?

-Si están ahí entonces será mejor que este lugar -señalo expresamente.

-Cierto -reafirmo a duras penas, no le gustaba ese punto de vista pero tenía razón.

Los dos se quedaron ahí detenidos sin saber que hacer, se tomaron un momento de calma.

-¿Nunca pudiste ver cuando Zane nació? Quiero decir, cuando se encendió por primera vez -le pregunto aprovechando para conversar con ella ahora que tenían tiempo.

-Y no, por aquel entonces no me gustaba esa idea de vivir en una guarida árbol que había en los bosques, ademas, Robert se estaba encaprichando demasiado con el tema ese de su compañero Zimmer, ambos sabíamos lo que estaba haciendo en la ciudad, cada vez que oíamos que hubo un ataque en Ciudad Ninjago, Robert se mosqueaba de una manera horrible, había veces en las que no sabía si iba a acabar pegándome de lo mal que se ponía o no.

-¿Pero te hizo daño algúna vez?

-No, nunca hizo nada, siguió trabajando en perfeccionar a Zane, eso al menos le calmaba, pero evidentemente yo ya no podía hacer nada por él, por eso me marche, tome esa opción sin pensar en lo que sucedería, y fijate lo que ha pasado ahora.

-No podías saber que Zimmer atacaría ese lugar de nuevo.

-Lo se, pero... -se paso la mano por encima de la cara para quitarse las pocas lagrimas que le estaban saliendo de su cara-. Ojalá todos ellos seguirían con vida después de todo: Tuff, Earl, Lonny, Sammy, KJ, Martha, Buckman, Joshy, les echo demasiado de menos.

-Yo también -espeto Borg compadeciendose de ella.

-¿Sabes que es lo mas raro de todo esto?

-¿Que?

-Que no odio a Zimmer por las cosas que ha estado haciendo estos últimos años, lo que odio, es el no entender porque no pudo hablarme en ese momento, porque no me dijo lo que sentía, quizás, si hubiese dicho eso, entonces no habría estado celoso de Robert y aquello no habría derivado en chivarse a los superiores de Industrias Carrower sobre lo que estaba creando. Tendría que aprovechado todo este tiempo para construir una maquina del tiempo y cambiar las cosas.

-¿Pero de veras quieres hacer eso? ¿De veras quieres quedarte con Zimmer sabiendo como es por dentro? ¿Eres capaz de perder lo que podrías tener ahora con Zane?

-¿Con Zane? -se intrigo en esa mención.

-Ese chico es especial, tanto siendo un robot como que no, ha sido mejor persona que todos nosotros juntos, no se puede desperdiciar lo que Robert hizo por él -indico expresamente Cyrus demostrándole que se equivocaba con esa idea que tenía sobre que pudo pasar, ya que si cambiaba todo eso, perdería todo lo bueno que había ganado ahora con Zane.

Eso fue algo que reconsidero duramente, se había pasado tanto tiempo ocultándose de sus mayores temores, que nunca llego a pensar que quizás el hijo que nunca pudo tener acabaría siendo la única cosa que le calmaría por dentro y olvidaría todos sus problemas.

-Le encontraremos Rebecca, les encontraremos a todos y nos aseguraremos de que todo esto termine de una vez por todas -acordo confiadamente Cyrus.

-Lo se -afirmo convencida de esa promesa.

En ese momento ambos bajaron la mirada y se dieron cuenta de que tenían sus manos sujetas el uno contra el otro, pudieron notarse lo helados que estaban entre si, pero sentían algo mas que la temperatura que les invadía el cuerpo, se miraron fijamente y empezaron a acercarse, tanto que acabaron dandose un pequeño beso en los labios, se separaron y quedaron mirandose de vuelta pero esta vez teniendo una rara sensación que indicaba que hicieron algo improvisto.

-Lo siento -se disculpo Cyrus asumiendo que cometió un error.

-No, en realidad ha estado bien -dijo Rebecca.

-¿De veras?

-Si, la verdad es que hace años que nadie me besaba -confeso entusiasmada.

Aquello hizo que Cyrus sonriese y riese entre dientes al darse cuenta de que acabo ayudándola de una forma que ni se esperaba en ningún momento, ella también empezo a reirse pero por otros motivos que se le venían a la cabeza. No pudieron evitarlo y acabaron riéndose a carcajadas al reconocer lo irónico de todo este asunto, siguieron riéndose hasta que al final se calmaron del todo.

-Me gustas Rebecca -le dijo Cyrus.

-¿En serio?

-Así es, no solamente eres una buena persona sino que encima eres una de las mejores inventoras que he conocido en mucho tiempo, lo que hiciste conmigo antes, lo cambia completamente -se quedo meditabundo al venirle una idea a la cabeza-. Rebecca, ¿quieres venirte conmigo a Ciudad Ninjago, y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor?

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo para que te ayude?

-No, quiero que ayudes a la gente que se encuentra en la misma posición que yo antes, hay un montón de niños que han nacido sin saber lo que es caminar u otras cosas, quiero que hagas lo mismo conmigo pero con otros, podemos demostrarles que se puede cambiar sin la necesidad de causar mas violencia que la que ha habido -le explicó proponiéndole una alternativa para que le ayudara con sus proyectos científicos.

Rebecca se le quedo mirando y no supo que contestarle.

-¿Que me dices Rebecca? ¿Quieres volver a inventar como en los viejos tiempos?

-Pues... yo -se quedo con las palabras en la boca, no era capaz de responderle.

Justo en ese momento apareció su cuervo negro que iba graznando como un loco, se apoyo sobre la punta de una roca que había al lado de donde estaba Rebecca.

-Tu, ¿pero que haces aquí? -reaccionó sorprendida Rebecca al ver la presencia de su cuervo, levanto su mano e inmediatamente se puso a tocarle la mano para que se la reconociera-. Fijate Cyrus, es mi cuervo, me ha seguido desde la zona minera hasta aquí.

-Oh quizás ha venido de los ninjas -terció indirectamente Cyrus al acordarse de que antes Zane hizo volar el cuervo para encontrar la guarida de Zimmer, pero aún así le mosqueaba bastante al ver que el cuerpo le interrumpió su momento.

Rebecca se junto con su cuervo permitiendo que se apoyara sobre su hombro.

-¿Has visto algo? -le pregunto.

El cuervo grazno.

-En serio, ¿donde?

Echo el vuelo de vuelta metiendose entre los arboles.

Cyrus se le acerco por detrás mirando como el cuervo se iba volando otra vez.

-Tenemos que seguirle -le dijo apresuradamente ella.

-Rebecca -esbozo Cyrus con un tono desganado.

-¿Que pasa? -le pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacía él.

-Pase lo que pase, ten por seguro de que me asegurare de que Zimmer no te coja de nuevo -le aviso dejando constancia de que él no permitiría que cayese en malas manos otra vez.

Rebecca le miro compasivamente y ahí entonces supo entender adonde pretendía llegar con eso.

-No te preocupes, se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer -acoto seriamente, había pasado por tanto que ya no tenía miedo algúno a lo que pudiera pasar ahora.

Ambos asintieron estando de acuerdo y entonces se pusieron a seguir el cuervo una vez mas, echaron a correr con cuidado de no caerse otra vez ya que ambos se habían precipitado contra la nieve unas cuantas veces anteriormente, no podían permitirse seguir hacíendose mas daño por nada.

Llegaron al final de todo y se encontraron con una cordillera que daba a un camino empinado por donde se podía ver algo de fondo, se cubriéndose tirandose con cuidado en el suelo y ahí pudieron observar fijamente lo que se encontraba abajo de todo, era la guarida de Zimmer.

-¿Esa no es la guarida de Zimmer? -inquirió indirectamente Cyrus al ver que acabaron encontrando la base que antes estaban buscando a los ninjas.

-Si, pero no entiendo, ¿porque me ha traído aquí? -se cuestiono Rebecca al no entender porque su propio cuervo la trajo al lugar que justamente no quería volver a ver.

El cuervo aterrizo a su lado mientras se ponía a graznar descontroladamente.

-¿Que sucede? -le pregunto extrañada al como graznaba.

El cuervo siguió graznando hasta que volvió a echar el vuelo, Rebecca alzo la mirada al frente y ahí entonces se percato de algo que le llamo la atención sobre la base de Zimmer.

-Cyrus, fijate en eso -le aviso haciendo que mirase lo que ella veía.

Fijo su mirada en la guarida y observo que había un grupo de camiones estacionados delante de una entrada que se encontraba en el extremo derecho de la base, se podía ver a unos cuantos hombres cargando con varias cajas y metiéndolas dentro del camión que tenían delante.

-¿Que estarán cargando? -se cuestiono murmuradamente ella.

-A mi me da que se están mudando -opino Cyrus.

-¿Mudando?... pues claro, Zimmer se esta llevando todo su equipo a Industrias Carrower, ahora que tiene la tarjeta ya no necesita seguir estando mas allí, le habrá pedido a todos sus empleados que recojan lo indispensable al saber muy bien que pronto será atacado por los ninjas -argumento Rebecca hacíendose una fácil idea de lo que podría estar pasando ahora mismo.

-¿Pero entonces porque tu cuervo nos ha conducido aquí de nuevo?

Rebecca alzo aún mas la vista y pudo reconocer que también estaban cargando unos cuantos bidones rojos con el logo de inflamable encima, al ver eso le dio una idea.

-¿Ves esos bidones de ahí? -le señalo para que lo mirara.

-Si, los veo, ¿que pasa con ellos? -no entendía a que se refería.

-Creo que ya se muy bien para que nos ha traído el cuervo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Para que?

-Si Zimmer pretende irse de aquí, nosotros le obligaremos a quedarse un rato mas -comento Rebecca poniendo una mirada rígida que indicaba que tenía un plan entre manos.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

El equipo conecto el cable con las pinzas al motor de uno de los carros blindados, luego lo llevaron lo mas cerca posible para que Pixal lo cogiese, ella lo agarro y se puso a instalarlo conectándoselo a la batería que se encontraba metida dentro de su corazón.

-¿Estamos seguros de que esto va a funcionar? -pregunto cuestionadamente Nya.

Todos todavía tenían sus dudas al respecto sobre ese plan, entendían lo que ella quería hacer, pero viendo el riesgo que estaba tomando para hacerlo, sentían que eso tendría sus consecuencias.

-Solamente hay una forma de averiguarlo -indico Zane con un tono desganado.

Se podía notar que el nindroide tampoco estaba muy seguro de esto, pero debía hacerlo si quería salvar a su chica, fijo su mirada en Pixal y se puso a acariciarla suavemente con la cara con tal de que tuviera algo de confianza por lo que estaba hacer.

-No permitiré que te pase nada -acordo estrictamente.

-No mientras Zimmer continue con vida -espeto sarcásticamente.

Sonrío entusiasmado con ese comentario, eso le quito parte de sus preocupaciones.

-Stronger, ahora -ordeno Miles dirigiéndose al otro que estaba manejando el carro blindado.

Conecto la otra punta del cable al motor del carro blindado que tenía al lado, luego se metió dentro del propio vehículo, lo encendió y de ahí apreto el acelerador haciendo que las ruedas del vehículo se pusieran a girar sin siquiera moverse del lugar.

-Ahí esta -aviso eufóricamente.

-Hagamonos a un lado -pidió procuradamente Garmadon.

Todos se apartaron del lugar incluido Zane, se aparto pero seguía mirando entristecido a Pixal del cual tenía algo de miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle, ella le miro y le sonrío para darle algo de confianza por lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

-Vamos -dijo Stronger y acelero mas de la cuenta.

La electricidad del carro entro en contacto con el cable y eso hizo que una corriente eléctrica pasara a través de él llegando hacía la batería de Pixal, quedo envuelta por los rayos eléctricos que la estaban electrocutando de una forma bastante violenta.

-¡Pixal! -grito aterrorizado Zane al ver lo que le estaba pasando.

-Zane espera -le freno Cole viendo que se largaba para salvarla.

Pixal estaba siendo electrocutada de una manera tan frívola que hacía parecer que se estaba sobrecargando por dentro, los rayos aumentaron y aquello hizo que sus ojos quedasen envueltos en una capa blanca, la electricidad paso a través de sus ojos y de ahí atravesó todo el sistema electrónico digital que tenía en el interior de su cuerpo.

MIENTRAS EN EL EDICIO DE INDUSTRIAS BORG

El despacho principal de Borg estaba todo despejado, se encontraba a oscuras, de pronto la pantalla grande que se encontraba acoplada en el extremo derecho de la sala se encendió automáticamente, un fondo cían ilumino la pantalla y de ahí todos los demás sistemas digitales que se encontraban en el propio despacho se encendieron también al mismo tiempo.

El fondo cían se cambio a uno negro, surgió un rectángulo rojo seguido de un cartel que había colocado encima que ponía: ACCEDIENDO A LOS SISTEMAS DE INDUSTRIAS BORG, una barra roja cubrió todo el rectángulo haciendo aparecer otro cartel que ponía: ACCESO CONCEDIDO, TRANSMITIENDO INFORMACÍON CLASIFICADA, PROYECTO PIXAL.

Aparecieron los planos de Pixal como una serie de hojas digitales, estos empezaron a enviarse a transmitirse automáticamente a través de la red.

Y AHORA

La androide asistente dejo de sentir dolor, los rayos siguieron cubriéndola pero empezaron a desaparecer a medida que iban pasando por la batería, luego se enderezo sentándose de espaldas contra el suelo mientras ponía una expresión rígida como si no fuera ella misma.

-Pixal, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Zane notando como quedo ahora.

No se inmutaba, estaba en esa posición rígida con unos ojos blancos que hacían parecer que estuviese vacía por fuera, de pronto se giro dirigiendo su mirada hacía él.

Los ninjas se asustaron al ver como les miraba, daba un aspecto bastante aterrador.

-Me he conectado a los sistemas de informacíon personal de Cyrus Borg -contesto poniendo una voz electrónica que sonaba como a dos voces hablando conjuntamente.

-¿Que le sucede en la voz? -se cuestiono Alan.

-Me parece que nuestra amiga ha sufrido un cortocircuito -opino ingenuamente Ronan.

Zane dio un paso atrás y se puso a mirarla para averiguar si era ella misma o no.

-Pixal, ¿estas ahí? -le pregunto nuevamente.

-Estoy aquí Zane -confirmo.

Sonrío entusiasmado al ver que no la perdió del todo.

-He encontrado lo que buscaba.

-¿Tienes los planos de Borg?

-Lo tengo todo, ahora necesito transmitírtelo para que puedas ayudarme.

Aquello hizo que Zane esbozara un gemido de soslayo al saber muy bien lo que le tocaba hacer, miro a sus compañeros del cual estos les miraba con una expresión decidida, no tenían nada que decir al respecto, iban a dejar que él lo hiciera si así pensaba salvarla del todo. Zane asintió con la cabeza y entonces se acerco arrodillandose delante de ella.

-Estoy listo Pixal -le confirmo decididamente.

Pixal levanto su mano y la apoyo sobre la batería de Zane, se concentro y entonces le lanzo una enorme descarga que Zane sintió al instante, soltó un enorme grito de dolor pero apenas se oyó ya que en cuanto sintió la descarga recorriéndole el cuerpo, dejo de estar fisicamente ahí mismo.

Y ENTONCES

Una serie de imágenes pasaron a través de él, eran imágenes de recuerdos y de otras cosas de su vida, pero hubo una que llamo bastante la atención, era una imagen de Wu parado en medio de un acantilado, estaba acercandose cada vez mas hasta que de pronto dijo:

-Zane -escucho su voz llamándole.

AHORA

Zane tenía la cabeza levantada hacía arriba y teniendo el mismo tipo de ojos blancos que llevaba Pixal, quedo en una posición con los brazos extendidos mientras todo el equipo estaba mirándole.

-¿Que le ha pasado? ¿Esta bien? -se cuestiono Skylar sin entender lo que le ocurría.

-No lo se, ¿creéis que nos hemos pasado un poco? -objetó dudosamente Lloyd.

-Pues viendo la electricidad que se le ha metido en el cuerpo, yo diría que nos hemos pasado demasiado -opino incrédulamente Zairus dejando constancia de que ahora la han pifiado con eso.

Ningúno sabía que pensar de eso, ya se habían sentido bastante extrañados viendo lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Pixal al recibir la primera descarga de electricidad, pero que le pasara a Zane que era el nindroide mas antiguo, podría tener sus complicaciones.

MIENTRAS, EN OTRO LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

Zane se puso a toser profundamente al sentir un terrible dolor que le recorría en el cuerpo, se acomodo poniendose de pie mientras se golpeaba el pecho con tal de hacer que no siguiera tosiendo cada vez mas, se calmo y entonces observo algo que le llamo la atención.

Se fijo que se encontraba en un lugar desolado lleno de hierba y varias montañas a lo lejos en el horizonte, estaba en un paisaje, era bello pero no tenía ni idea de que hacía ahí.

-Zane -alguien le llamo.

Hizo un giro brusco y vio que al otro lado se encontraba el sensei Wu sobre el acantilado.

-Sensei Wu -dijo sorprendido al ver a su sensei de vuelta.

-¿Como estas mi querido nindroide? -le pregunto mientras sonreía sarcásticamente.

-Sensei, creía que había muerto.

-Y morí -reafirmo solemnemente.

Aquello hizo que Zane se pusiera a reflexionar sobre el motivo por el que se encontraba aquí, no estaba con los demás ninjas, ni con Pixal, había ido a parar a otro lugar que no conocía nada.

-¿Donde estoy? -le pregunto asumiendo que él sabría donde estaban.

-¿Donde crees que estoy Zane?

Se puso a pensar detenidamente en esa pregunta.

-¿Estoy muerto? -le pregunto con total honestidad.

-Tu no puedes morir Zane, no tienes alma.

-Pero aún así estoy con usted.

-Eso es exacto.

-¿Porque? ¿Porque he dejado a mis amigos atrás?

-No has dejado a tus amigos atrás, sigues aún con ellos en el bosque.

-¿De veras? Un momento... ¿ha sido cosa de la sobrecarga?

-La sobrecarga solamente ha hecho que te quedes desenchufado de la realidad por tan solo un segundo, pero esto de aquí, esta pasando ahora mismo.

-No lo entiendo maestro, ¿que es exactamente este lugar? -se cuestiono nerviosamente Zane al no entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Wu decía que no estaba muerto, pero de algúna forma su espíritu digital había ido a parar a este paisaje por algún motivo.

-Este lugar representa todo lo bueno que puede suceder en el futuro -comento Wu.

-¿El futuro? -se intrigo tanto al oír eso que se acerco para ver de que se trataba exactamente.

Se junto con él y observo el enorme mar que había al otro lado del acantilado, las olas se movían con fuerza y podía sentir una brisa que le pasaba por encima de su cara.

-El mundo actúa como una maquina, una maquina que va avanzando hasta posicionarse en un respectivo lugar donde puede tomar una cierta forma, y la forma es esta -explicó Wu dando a entender que el paisaje que tenían delante, era una representación de lo que podía haber mas adelante en un futuro cercano.

-¿Así va a ser el futuro?

-Solo si surge como debe, si algo malo sucede durante su transcurso, entonces esto dejara de existir para siempre, y nadie podra presenciarlo como tal -indico señalando que esto era un ambiente que podía suceder o no a medida que la situación derivase en ciertos sucesos importantes.

Aquello hizo que Zane se pusiera a reflexionar sobre todo lo que sucedió anteriormente, había pasado de estar viviendo en un mundo prospero y pacifico a estar ahora lidiando una guerra con un hombre que estaba terriblemente obsesionado con la idea de tener su mundo perfecto e ideal, si eso sucedía, se perdería todo aquello que estaba observando ahora mismo.

-¿Como puedo impedir que desaparezca? -le pregunto queriendo que le diera la respuesta.

-No puedo ayudarte en eso Zane, me temo que tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo.

-¿Y porque no? -se cuestiono fríamente.

-Mi misión esta apunto de concluir, me voy a un lugar mejor.

-Pero Sensei Wu, usted tiene que volver con nosotros, no podemos hacerlo sin usted -le insistió Zane exigiéndole de que regresara para que le ayudara a terminar con esta batalla incesante.

-¿Y como esperas que lo haga? Estoy muerto, y mi cuerpo esta en la morgue, ¿no te acuerdas?

Se puso a pensar en esa mención y tenía mucha razón.

-Cierto -reafirmo solemnemente.

-No te lo tomes a mal Zane, tu y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, al igual que con los demás, estoy muy orgulloso de en lo que te has convertido.

-¿De veras lo cree?

-¿Y tu? -terció sus palabras ingenuamente.

Sonrío irónicamente al ver por donde iba, se levanto y le miro con una expresión autoritaria.

-Cuida de los chicos Zane, y dile a Misako y Garmadon que les quiero, a los dos -le pidió confiadamente mientras le apoyaba su mano encima de su hombro.

-Lo haré maestro -acoto decididamente Zane.

-Ahora ten cuidado de no darte en la cabeza -le advirtió sarcásticamente.

-¿Como? -se extraño con ese aviso.

Levanto su dedo indice y lo golpeo contra la cara de Zane, aquel golpe fue tan demoledor que salió volando y atravesó el paisaje como si se saliera de una hoja en un lienzo.

DE VUELTA EN EL EXTERIOR

Zane volvió en si, reaccionó sorpresivamente y aquello hizo que se hiciese hacía atrás dandose en la cabeza contra el suelo, se oyó como resonaba el sonido metálico de su piel al chocar contra la dura tierra que tenía debajo de la nieve, soltó una pequeña queja insonora.

-Zane -los ninjas se acercaron al ver que regreso en si.

Le ayudaron a sentarse de espaldas, Zane se toco la cabeza y observo detenidamente que se encontraba nuevamente rodeado de sus amigos otra vez, todos le miraban preocupados.

-¿Estas bien amigo? -le pregunto Kai.

-Estoy bien, pero... -se quedo indeciso al no saber que decir, después de lo que había pasado estando en ese otro lado, no tenía ni idea de como explicarles lo que vio y a quien se encontró-. ¿Que es lo que ha pasado? Recuerdo que hace un momento me conecte a Pixal y ella...

-Esta bien -dijo Nya mostrando que tenía a Pixal al lado.

-¿Pero que? -se extraño aún mas al ver que su chica nindroide estaba lejos de la ultima vez que la vio, pero lo mas raro de todo es que la notaba viéndola estar perfectamente bien.

Se levanto siendo ayudado por los otros y se junto con las dos chicas para entender lo que pasaba.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto esperando que alguien le diera una respuesta.

-Pixal te paso los planos al interior de tu procesador interno y te pusiste a repararla paso a paso, conseguiste sacarle la navaja del abdomen -le confeso Miles.

-¿Se lo saque de verdad? Pero yo no... recuerdo nada de eso -miro fijamente a Pixal y observo que ya no tenía la navaja, solamente tenía unas vendas alrededor del abdomen que tapaban su herida, le miro y le sonrío entusiasmada como indicando que ya estaba bien.

-¿No te acuerdas de haberla ayudado? -le pregunto Misako.

-No, para nada recuerdo yo todo eso, ¿que fue lo que paso exactamente?

-Pues no mucho, dejaste de ser el mismo por unos instantes y te pusiste a quitarle la navaja de una manera que parecía que estabas jugando al Operación en vez de repararla -agrego Ronan.

-¿En serio deje de ser yo mismo? -aquello hizo que se cerciorara de una cosa importante.

No solamente su espíritu digital paso a otro lado sino que encima en todo el tiempo que estuvo en ese paisaje, duro mas en el exterior y de algúna forma estuvo lo suficientemente consciente como para reparar a su novia sin que él se diera cuenta, lo hizo y ahora no sabía que pensar al respecto.

-Zane, ¿estas bien? -se levanto Pixal mirándole preocupado al ver como estaba.

-Estoy bien, pero... -dirigió la mirada a todo el grupo, estaba tan absorto en esta situación que ya no sabía que mas decir sobre lo que le ocurría-. No me esperaba esto para nada.

-Lo se, yo tampoco, me siento distinta por esto, es como si algo se hubiese metido dentro de mi y me haya cambiado por completo, no se, siento una rara sensación que no sabría como describirla -comento Pixal dando a entender que ella también se quedo con la misma duda que él.

-Creo que se muy bien lo que es -dijo Garmadon.

-¿Ah si? ¿Que es? -pregunto intrigado Zane al ver que el viejo sensei parecía tener la respuesta.

-Eso ha sido humanidad -declaro.

-¿Humanidad? -se cuestiono Lloyd al igual que todos los demás.

-Os habéis conectado mutuamente y eso ha hecho que los sentimientos humanos que llevabais escondidos en vuestro interior hayan pasado de uno con el otro permitiendo así que ambos podáis sentir la preocupación del otro, vuestras ganas de vivir os han vuelto mucho mas fuertes por dentro -argumento Garmadon concluyendo el motivo por el cual se encontraban tan raros en su interior.

Ambos se miraron fijamente sorprendidos al entender ese asunto.

-Tiene razón, me siento mejor por dentro -reafirmo Pixal convencida de esa idea.

-Y yo también, me siento como si ya no tuviera miedo -prosiguió Zane.

Volvieron los dos a mirarse al darse cuenta de que esa nueva sensación que tenían no solamente los había cambiado sino que ahora se sentían despreocupados de todo por lo que habían pasado antes.

-Yo sigo sin entenderlo -objetó Alan confundido con el tema.

-Han tenido sexo virtualmente -le aclaro Jace de forma ingenua.

-Ah -esbozo sorprendido al comprenderlo desde ese punto de vista.

Les echaron unas miradas indirectas al sentirse mosqueados con ese comentario ya que no era así.

-Zane, ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste antes? -le pregunto Nya.

-¿Recordar que dije qué?

-Antes dijiste el nombre de Wu, ¿a que vino eso? -espeto Jay criticándole.

Se percato de otra cosa mas que no había tenido en cuenta antes.

-Zane, ¿pasa algo? -le pregunto Pixal notando de nuevo su cara de preocupación.

En ese momento no le quedo otra que contarles la verdad sobre lo que paso.

-Chicos, tengo algo que deciros, y no se muy bien si os lo vais a creer o no -dijo Zane dispuesto a confesarles la verdad-. Cuando Pixal se conecto conmigo, mi espíritu digital fue a parar a otro sitio, me encontré con Wu en el otro lado.

-¿Viste a Wu? -esbozo sorprendido Lloyd.

-A Wu, ¿el que conocemos? -inquirió Kai, asumía que pudo haber visto a otro que se llamase igual.

-Era el mismo, y esta bien, me encontré con él en un extraño paisaje, era bello, me decía que ese paisaje era la representación del futuro, de un futuro que podríamos tener todos, pero no lo vamos a tener a menos de que Zimmer destruya nuestras vidas, me ha pedido que busque la manera de detenerle, junto con todos vosotros para impedir que ese paisaje desaparezca, si no ganamos esto, perderemos algo mas que nuestras vidas, perderemos un futuro que merece la pena vivir -argumento explicando todo lo que le dijo Wu cuando se encontró con él.

Todos se miraron indecisos al no saber que pensar, creían en que vio a Wu, pero les resultaba bastante raro que le hubiese explicado todo eso, sonaba a algo demasiado descabellado para ser real.

-¿A alguien no le parece que nuestro amigo nindroide se ha quedado un poco loco? -objetó Alan queriendo saber si todo el mundo tenía la misma suposición que él o no.

-No esta loco, se muy bien lo que ha visto -dijo Garmadon poniendose delante de él.

-¿Tu le crees? -le pregunto Miles viendo que Garmadon le entendía.

-Zane, eso que te ha pasado, también me ocurrió a mi hace tiempo.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es, cuando quede prisionero en el otro lado, me puse a ver imágenes de todos mis recuerdos, veía mi pasado, y el futuro que podría haber tenido si no me hubiese picado el Gran Devorado y no me hubiera convertido en aquel ser oscuro que era en aquel entonces, tenía miedo de ver esas cosas, pero después de reconsiderarlo, me di cuenta de que eran importantes. Si no hubiera visto esas imágenes, no hubiera tenido la voluntad suficiente para regresar aquí y ayudaros, me parece que es por ese motivo que has visto a Wu al otro lado, para ayudarte a entender que no podemos permitirnos ver un futuro distinto, tenemos que asegurarnos de que suceda el nuestro como sea -argumento sincerandose con él para que entendiera que aquella extraña visión que tuvo con el sensei, se debía a un hecho importante que debía reconsiderar.

Zane se puso a reflexionar sobre esa visión, no se había encontrado con Wu por casualidad, se había encontrado con él para que le ayudara a entender que no podía permitirse caer el miedo de pensar que posiblemente no podría tener el futuro que quería, tenía que luchar por ese mismo.

Se acordo de otra cosa mas y se dirigió hacía Misako para decírselo.

-Me pidió que te dijera que te quería, que te echa de menos -le confeso compasivamente.

Misako no pudo evitar la tristeza que era oír eso y se puso a llorar desconsolada, Lloyd la cogío abrazándola para consolarla al ver como se ponía.

-Wu os quiere, nos quiere a todos nosotros, y quiere que terminemos con esto de una vez por todas -comento dirigiendose expresamente a todo el equipo para que lo supiera.

Todos se entristecieron pero sin soltar una sola lagrima, aquello les hizo sentirse mejor ya que le echaban de menos, todos le echaban de menos por todo lo que había hecho por ellos.

-Acabemos con Zimmer -acoto estrictamente Rough.

-Si -afirmo Zairus estando de acuerdo con eso.

De pronto oyeron un graznido que venía de algúna parte.

-¿Que es eso? -se cuestiono Kai extrañado al oír ese sonido.

-Viene de ahí -indico Seliel señalando hacía arriba.

Alzaron las miradas hacía los arboles y observaron que venía el halcón de Zane.

-Es mi halcón -dijo sorprendido al verle de vuelta.

Fue aterrizando en picado y se poso encima del hombro de Zane, le acaricio la cabeza.

-¿Pero donde estaba ese pajarraco? -exclamo Ronan.

-Dime amigo, ¿que has visto? -le pregunto asumiendo que en todo este tiempo debió de haber descubierto algo importante por el camino.

Sus ojos se encendieron volviendose de color cían, se conecto con Zane de vuelta.

-Oh por dios -esbozo sorprendido al ver lo que tenía encima de sus ojos.

-Zane, ¿que vez? -le pregunto Pixal asumiendo que el halcón le estaba transmitiendo algo.

-Son los planos de la guarida de Zimmer -declaro.

-¿Ha estado en la guarida de Zimmer? -objetó aún mas sorprendido Stronger.

-No solamente ha estado en la guarida de Zimmer, ha descargado los planos de cada uno de los rincones y salas de la instalación, tengo cada escondrijo delante de mi cara -aclaro señalando que ahora sabía perfectamente como funcionaba toda la guarida de Zimmer desde dentro para afuera.

Todos se miraron absortos al ver que el halcón hubiese conseguido todo eso fácilmente.

-Gracias amigo -le acaricio de nuevo la cabeza, se entusiasmaba con lo que hizo.

-Por fin alguien hace algo útil -repercuto ingenuamente Jay.

-¿Como que alguien hace algo útil? -le miro indirectamente Nya notando que Jay parecía indicar que nadie hizo nada que valiera la pena en las ultimas horas que estuvieron ahí.

-Pero lo digo en el buen sentido -se justifico avergonzandose por lo que dijo.

-Se como llegar ahí, pero no va a ser fácil.

-Si Zimmer nos ve, nos matara antes siquiera toquemos la puerta para llamar -aviso considerablemente Rough dejando claro que necesitaban algún tipo de estrategia para meterse.

-¿Si tuviéramos algo que permitiría camuflarnos y que no pareciéramos nosotros? -objetó Cole.

-Creo que lo tenemos -indico Miles fijando su mirada en los carros blindados abandonados que tenían delante, al verlos ahí mismo tuvo una idea que podrían usar en su beneficio.

Ambos se miraron y tuvieron bastante claro lo que tenían que hacer ahora.

MIENTRAS CON ZIMMER

Uno de los técnicos se junto con Zimmer y le dijo:

-Señor, hemos cargado la mayor parte de los camiones, ahora solamente queda esperar a que todo el personal termine de recoger sus pertenencias -le notifico seriamente.

-Bien, que lo recojan pero rápido, no quiero seguir estando mas tiempo -acoto estrictamente.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció el técnico y se marcho volviendo por donde vino.

Zimmer asintió amargamente de lo cansado que estaba por este asunto, no le importaba abandonar la base, pero tenía miedo de que los ninjas o cualquier otro viniese en el peor momento posible y le arruinase sus planes, hoy ya no podía fallar.

De pronto otro soldado se le acerco por el otro lado, le dijo:

-Señor, Cryptor esta regresando, tiene a las personas que quería encontrar -le notifico seriamente.

-Bien, que abran las puertas -ordeno con desgana.

-Temo que decirle que vuelve solo sin nuestros hombres -agrego honestamente.

-¿Que? -reprocho eufóricamente y se marcho con él para verlo.

Al otro lado de la esquina, Clarissa y los otros le estaban viendo, oyeron lo que dijo el soldado y con eso se hicieron una idea de lo que Cryptor podría haber hecho.

Las puertas del hangar se abrieron y de ahí paso el carro blindado siendo conducido por Cryptor, se metió y atrás las puertas se iban levantando para cerrarse. Zimmer llego siendo acompañado por el mismo soldado que le aviso de su llegada, aparco el carro blindado en un extremo, apago el motor y de ahí Cryptor abrió las puertas para salir.

-Señor -se presento cordialmente ante él.

-Cryptor, ¿donde cojones están los otros? -le pregunto descaradamente ya que no entendía como era posible que solamente hubiese regresado él sin los demás soldados que le acompañaron.

-Están muertos señor -le notifico.

-¿Muertos? ¿De que?

-Desconocido, tenía arrinconados a los cuatro amigos de los ninjas cuanto todos nuestros hombres recibieron varios disparos que les atravesaron el craneo y el resto del cuerpo -comento mientras se iba acercando hacía él.

-¿Pudiste ver de quien se trataba?

-No, sucedió todo tan rápido que apenas me dio tiempo a asimilarlo.

-Joder -se llevo las manos a la cabeza al oír eso-. ¿Y porque no pudiste haberme avisado de eso?

-Como no recibí ningúna orden de avisar, volví directamente con usted para avisarle de que he recogido a los cuatro individuos que usted me había mandado a buscar -aclaro dando a entender el verdadero motivo de porque no aviso del suceso en cuestión.

-Entiendo -lo comprendió a duras penas.

-Por suerte tuve el tiempo suficiente para poder llevarme a los sujetos que usted me mando a capturar -le comento y entonces se giro mirando detrás suyo, uno de los guardias estaba sacando a los cuatro de dentro del vehículo mientras le apuntaba con la pistola.

Todo el equipo quedo fuera del carro, el guardia les inspecciono por todo el cuerpo entero.

-Quíteme las manos de encima -le replico Edna viendo como el hombre le tocaba.

Le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con el arma.

-No le golpee a mi mujer -le reprocho Ed indignado al ver como aquel soldado agredió a su esposa.

Intento de confrontarse con el guardia pero entonces el señor Bucket le cogío a tiempo de impedir que cometiera una tontería imprudente.

-No se preocupe soldado, ya los he revisado yo mismo en el exterior -le aviso Cryptor.

El guardia los dejo en paz, los cuatro asintieron poco aliviados por la forma en que los trataban.

-Tráiganlos ante mi -ordeno insistentemente Zimmer.

Les apunto de nuevo con el fusil obligándoles a que se moviesen, hicieron caso y entonces se pusieron a caminar acercandose hacía Zimmer que les miraba con una cara de malos humos.

-¿Así que vosotros sois lo que se han quedado atrás, verdad? -objetó descaradamente.

-Eres un embustero hijo de puta -le recrimino Ed echándoselo en cara.

-Cryptor -chasqueo los dedos en señal de orden.

El nindroide obedeció y le dio un fuerte golpe de puño en el abdomen, gimió dolorido por el golpe.

-Ed -le cogío Edna viendo como dejo a su marido con ese golpe, lo noqueo fácilmente.

-¿Es que no tienes vergüenza? Es un anciano, como tu -le reprocho Dareth indignado por haberle agredido de esa forma, le resultaba algo injusto de su parte.

De pronto Zimmer noto algo raro en la cara de Dareth, se acerco y vio que tenía un rastro de sangre pasando por encima de su cabello y su frente, aquello le hizo sospechar del otro asunto.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió en el bosque? -le pregunto persuasivamente.

-Sucedió que... -estaba apunto de confesarle la verdad sobre lo que paso en el bosque cuando entonces miro fijamente a Cryptor a la cara, no tenía expresión algúna pero podía notar por la forma siniestra que le miraba como con ganas de matarlo por si intentaba de abrir demasiado la boca, era evidente que tenía que decirle lo que habían acordado antes con él-. Nos atacaron, había alguien en el bosque que se puso a disparar contra los soldados que estaban con su amigo robot, pensábamos que nos iba a matar cuando entonces nos metió por la fuerza en el carro, ¿que cojones pasa aquí?

Zimmer carraspeo seriamente al no estar muy convencido de esa confesión.

-Cryptor, ¿es cierto eso?

-Así es señor, sucedió tal cual como él ha mencionado -corroboro.

Se convenció a duras penas y lo dejo estar, se hizo a un lado y entonces dijo:

-Llevaoslos a las celdas, nos los llevaremos en cuanto hayamos terminado de recoger todo.

Un par de guardias se acercaron y los agarraron por los brazos tirando de ellos para que caminasen hacía el frente, Dareth se quedo mirando fríamente a Zimmer pero no pudo evitar fijarse en Cryptor del cual parecía que estaba expectante con él, como si le agradeciera que no hubiese dicho nada.

-Un momento, ¿donde están los ninjas? -pregunto el señor Bucket.

Zimmer levanto su mano haciendo un gesto como indicando que se detuviesen.

-¿Los ninjas?

-Si, ¿donde están ellos? ¿Donde esta nuestro hijo? -insistió Edna queriendo saber si él sabía algo.

Zimmer se pensó detenidamente lo que iba a decir, luego dijo:

-Están muertos -declaro.

-¿Que? -los cuatro se quedaron terriblemente sorprendidos al oír eso.

-Los he volado por los aires, no ha quedado nada de ellos -agrego descaradamente.

-No, mientes, mientes -le reprocho Ed discrepando de esa confesión, no se lo creía para nada.

-Llevaoslos -ordeno Zimmer nuevamente.

Se llevaron a los cuatro alejándolos de ahí mientras Ed continuaba reprochándole para que le dijese la verdad ya que no pensaba tomarse en serio esa declaración para nada, desaparecieron del hangar y de ahí desaparecieron los gritos que soltaba el hombre, Zimmer se aguanto las ganas de no explotar al oír todo eso, ya tenía suficientes problemas para aguantar mas gritos como ese.

-Es mentira, ¿verdad? -objetó Cryptor.

-No lo se -opino Zimmer sin tener ya muchas ideas al respecto sobre ese asunto, volteo la mirada y miro directamente a Cryptor a la cara-. ¿Estas seguro de que fuiste atacado por alguien?

-Fuimos atacados por un individuo desconocido e ilocalizable señor, sea lo que sea, ese individuo puede continuar ahí fuera esperando volver a atacar.

-O dentro -espeto.

-No le he entendido señor.

-Olvídalo, reúne a tus ninjas roboticos, los vamos a necesitar -le ordeno pasando de lo otro.

-Si señor -obedeció y entonces se marcho pasando al lado de Zimmer.

-Cryptor -le aviso interrumpiéndole de vuelta.

-¿Si señor? -se giro mirándole de frente otra vez.

-Recuerda que me debes una, por haberte salvado -le aviso honestamente.

-Lo tendré en cuenta señor -acoto cordialmente Cryptor.

-Bien, ahora puedes marcharte.

-Gracias señor -asintió con la cabeza y se marcho del hangar.

Zimmer se acomodo el cuello de su camisa y se ocupo de dejar el carro blindado en un lugar seguro ahora que se había apropiado de él, mientras hacía eso, no podía evitar sospechar que había algo que no cuadraba en la historia de Cryptor, si los ninjas supuestamente estaban muertos, quien mas quedaba que podría haberles atacado en ese momento, a menos que hubiese sido él el que lo hubiese hecho, si era cierto eso, entonces Cryptor estaba volviendo a ser el mismo que antes.

Cryptor se fue alejando pasando por todos los pasillos, llego a uno de los puntos mas cercanos que habían de la sala principal, ahí se encontró con Clarissa y los demás.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que ha pasado ahí fuera? -le pregunto ella intrigada por lo que paso en el exterior.

-Yo mismo les mate -confeso soltándolo sin mas dilación.

-¿Lo has matado de verdad?

-Esos idiotas pretendían llevarse a los cuatro para que hablasen con Zimmer, decían que pretendían unirse a él para que les ayudara, yo no les creí para nada, tuve que matarles para que se dejasen de tonterías de una vez por todas -comento demostrando que no tuvo la mas mínima piedad de matarlos con tal de llevarle la contraria a Zimmer.

-¿Sospecha algo? -pregunto Cavallan.

-Me parece que si, pero no estoy seguro de lo que trama. ¿Donde esta el chico Stein?

-Ni idea -dijo Paxton 2.0..

-¿Como que ni idea?

-Hace media hora Zimmer se lo llevo para algo importante, no lo hemos visto desde entonces.

Aquello hizo que Cryptor empezase a asimilar un montón de cosas que le hacían sospechar de él.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Tenemos que comenzar ahora.

-¿Ahora?

-Zimmer se va a enterar tarde o temprano, acabemos con él antes de que alguien mas lo haga.

Clarissa frunció seriamente la mirada al estar de acuerdo con él, era hora de que se amotinasen y se librasen de Zimmer de una vez por todas.

MIENTRAS EN EL EXTERIOR

Un par de trabajadores iban cargando las ultimas cajas que se encontraban almacenadas en la puerta de entrada del otro hangar mas pequeño de la base, uno cogío un par de cajas medianas y las apoyo encima de otras cajas mas grandes que había dentro del camión.

-¿Queda algúna mas? -le pregunto el trabajador al otro que estaba delante suyo.

-Me parece que no -confirmo el segundo trabajador mirando de un lado para otro para fijarse si quedaba algúna caja mas o no, no había nada mas.

-Bien, avisémosle a Zimmer de que ya lo tenemos todo preparado -acoto cordialmente mientras se iba quitando los guantes de tela de sus manos de un tirón-. ¿Te ocupas de cerrar la puerta?

-Si -afirmo el otro trabajador y entonces este se puso delante de la parte trasera del camión para cerrar la puerta, se acomodo los guantes y se dispuso a levantarla con fuerza.

-Disculpe -oyó una voz que le llamaba.

-Eh -exclamo extrañado al oír esa voz, asomo la cabeza y vio a un hombre con gafas que estaba parado en el costado del camión mostrando una sonrisa ingenua-. ¿Quien es usted?

-Disculpeme, pero vera, ¿sabe si este camión esta asegurado? -le pregunto disimuladamente Cyrus.

-¿Asegurado?

-Si, ya sabe, ¿sabe si tiene permiso para cargar este camión?

-¿Permiso? ¿Pero de que cojones me esta hablando?

El primer trabajador estaba metido dentro del hangar guardando la carretilla que habían usado para cargar las cajas, la dejo en su lugar apoyándola contra la pared que había al otro lado del escritorio, en ese momento escucho unas voces que venían de fuera. Asomo la cabeza y vio a su compañero hablando con alguien que apenas veía porque le tapaba la columna de la entrada.

-Vera, trabajo para una aseguradora social y me preguntaba si el dueño de este lugar tiene asegurado todos estos camiones, porque no soportaría ver que alguien esta cargando algo ilegal en un vehículo de transporte como este, ¿verdad? -comento hacíendose el ingenuo para engañar al hombre.

El trabajador se quedo indeciso al no entender de que le estaba hablando con ese tema.

-¿Quien coño usted? ¿Y de donde ha venido? -le reprocho exigiéndole que le dijese la verdad.

-De las afueras -le señalo por detrás suyo.

-¿Usted solo?

-Si, ¿porque? No cree que un hombre trajeado no puede hacer las cosas solo.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza de lo harto que estaba de este tema, si ya le resultaba raro de por si encontrarse con un hombre con ese aspecto delante suyo, en el exterior, con el frío que hacía, es que algo iba terriblemente mal.

-Tío, ¿que pasa ahí? -le pregunto el primer trabajador acercandose para ver mejor lo que sucedía.

-Un idiota me esta hablando sobre permisos legales -le comento eufóricamente para que lo oyera.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Lo que has oído.

-¿Sabe que puede ser un delito llamar idiota a un asegurador social?

-Dejese de juegos, usted no es un asegurador social, ¿quien cojones es usted en realidad?

-Ey, no nos pongamos violentos, vale, no hay nada que no podamos solucionar pacíficamente.

-Ya le diré yo que no se puede solucionar pacíficamente -levanto sus puños apretándoselos fuertemente al estar mas que dispuesto a enfrentarse con él.

-Venga vamos, seamos civilizados, ¿eh?

Se acerco aún mas hacía él y de pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-Tu cara me es conocida.

-¿Esta seguro de eso?

-Si, le he visto en otra parte.

-No, yo creo que no.

El primer trabajador se estaba acercando cada vez mas para ver lo que sucedía.

-Yo creo que si, usted era alguien importante, usted es... -se lo pensó detenidamente y ahí entonces se le vino a la mente la razón de porque sonaba tan familiar su cara-. Usted es Cyrus Borg.

-¿Quien?

-Usted es Cyrus Borg, esta confraternizado con los ninjas.

-Me parece que se esta equivocando de persona, yo no ese tío del que habla.

-Tío, ven a ver esto, es Cyrus Borg, esta aquí mismo, hay que avisar a Zimmer -protesto avisando al otro para que viniera y lo viera por si mismo.

-¿Que es Cyrus Borg? -se intrigo al oír eso y se dispuso a salir del hangar para verlo.

-Si, es el mismo -volteo su mirada hacía Cyrus-. Tu vas a morir como tus amigos ninjas.

Aquello hizo que Cyrus se temiese lo peor al ver como sonaba la forma en que se lo reprochaba.

El primer trabajador estaba saliendo de la entrada cuando de pronto alguien le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo noqueo por completo. El otro hombre escucho el golpe y se giro observando lo que pasaba, estaba viendo a la doctora Duncan sosteniendo una rama de árbol bien ancha.

-¿Pero que? -se extraño aún mas al ver eso.

Volteo su mirada de vuelta fijándose en Cyrus cuando entonces este le dio un fuerte golpe de puño en la barbilla, aquel golpe hizo que su cabeza impactase contra el pesado metal del camión que tenía al lado, se desmayo y cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

Cyrus gimió dolorido por la fuerza que le dio al hacer el golpe.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Rebecca acercandose hacía él.

-No recordaba que doliera tanto golpear a una persona -comento aguantandose el dolor en la mano.

-¿Porque? ¿Te has peleado antes con alguien?

-No, pero antes solía dar puñetazos en la cama por no poder ponerme de pie -indico ingenuamente.

Le sonrío indirectamente al resultarle irónico ese comentario.

-Pronto te acostumbraras -le consolo dandole una palmada en el hombro en señal de confianza.

-Si tu lo dices.

Ambos cogíeron a los trabajadores que estaban inconscientes y se los llevaron arrastrando por el suelo para alejarlos de la base, los apoyaron uno con el otro sobre un montículo de nieve y tierra que había en un costado, se alejaron y se quedaron viendo como les dejaron tirados.

-¿No te crees que deberíamos esposarlos a un árbol por si acaso? -objetó dudosamente Cyrus.

Veía a los dos hombres apilados de una manera exagerada y aquello le hizo dudar sobre como si acabarían despertándose en algún momento inoportuno.

-No creo, una vez vi una ocasión en la que a Earl le habían dado un fuerte golpe en la cara y se quedo inconsciente durante media dia.

-¿De veras?

-Así es, parecía un niño cuando dormía -se rió y luego se quedo indecisa al acordarse de que toda la mayoría de los amigos que tenía en la zona minera estaban muertos y no los volvería a ver mas.

Cyrus la miro y pudo notar que estaba mal por todo lo que ocurrió antes.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

Volteo su mirada mirándole seriamente y entonces le dijo:

-He estado preparándome durante 30 años para esto -comento decididamente.

Cyrus sonrío poniendo la misma expresión decidida que ponía ella.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR CERCANO

Al otro lado de la base encontraba la entrada principal de la base, era una enorme puerta metálica blindada estrecha apilada por un par de troncos a los costados, arriba había una sección donde se encontraba un guardia armado con un fusil vigilando la parcela de donde se encontraba.

Mantenía una mirada fija en el frente ante cualquier cosa que sucediera.

De pronto noto algo de movimiento que venía de mas adelante del camino, se extraño y entonces levanto su arma mirando a través de la mirilla para ver de que se trataba, eran dos carros blindados de los de ellos que se dirigían hacía la puerta.

Le resulto tan extraño eso que decidió bajar para averiguar quienes eran y de donde volvían. Bajo por las escaleras que habían en un costado de la parcela, aterrizo en el suelo y se dirigió hacía los coches que estaban deteniéndose en cuanto él se estaba acercando.

Se coloco delante del carro que iba primero, le golpeo la ventanilla y al instante esta se bajo mostrando al conductor, llevaba puesta unas gafas de sol que le tapaban la cara.

-Hola -le saludo con un tono poco contundente.

-¿Quien es usted y porque hay dos carros blindados pertenecientes a Zimmer? -le pregunto soberanamente mientras se fijaba en el otro carro que había detrás de él.

-Venimos del otro lado del bosque, recibimos una llamada de Zimmer y marchamos a ver que era lo que sucedía, y por lo visto acabamos muy mal -le aclaro señalándole el otro lado del camino.

-¿Son los que se fueron con el agente Cavallan?

Se escucho un susurró de dentro del carro.

-Así es, somos nosotros, nos dieron por muertos y ahí detrás pero hemos conseguido volver.

-¿Y porque no han avisado de que venían?

Volvió a escucharse otro susurro que venía de dentro del carro.

-Esos malditos ninjas nos quitaron los comunicadores, nos lo han quitado todo, pero por suerte conseguimos quitárnoslos de encima para regresar hasta aquí.

-¿En serio? -frunció el ceño al no tomárselo muy en serio.

-Va muy en serio, esos ninjas son de lo peor, son hasta capaces de quitarte los calcetines estando dormido -le confirmo vacilante para que entendiera que lo decía de verdad.

-¿Que? -se extraño con ese ultimo comentario.

Recibió un empujón que hizo que se quejara por la forma en que le estaban dando, tenía alguien al lado que le iba contando todo lo que tenía que decirle al hombre.

-Lo que quiero decir es que esos ninjas son unos cabronazos -se rectifico ingenuamente.

-Señor, ¿va a alguien con usted? -asomo la cabeza intentando de ver quien había dentro.

-Son nuestros compañeros, están heridos de gravedad.

-¿Heridos de gravedad?

-Algúnos intentaron de enfrentarse a los ninjas, no acabaron muy bien.

-¿Y porque no intentaron de activar sus detonadores?

-¿Nuestros detonadores?

-Tienen la regla de que si se encuentran en una situación grave tienen la obligación de activarse los detonadores del cinturón para volarse por los aires, ¿porque no lo han hecho?

Aquello hizo que se quedara reflexionando sobre lo que iba a decirle.

-No se nos ocurrió -fue lo único mejor que pudo decirle.

Frunció seriamente el ceño al no estar creyendose ningúna palabra de lo que decía.

-¡Ah! -se oyó un grito que venía del interior del carro.

-¿Que sucede? -volvió a asomar la cabeza para ver lo que sucedía dentro del vehículo.

-Ya se lo he dicho, están todos heridos de gravedad.

-¿Y como es que usted no lo esta?

-Quiere avisarle a Zimmer de que tengo a sus hombres y se están muriendo, porque yo no creo que le vaya a gustar la idea de que unos cuantos de sus mejores hombres se mueran de una forma tan deshonorable como esta, ¿no le parece? -le reprocho insistiéndole de que tomara las medidas necesarias para dejarles pasar y ayudarles.

El hombre se quedo pensando detenidamente sobre lo que iba a hacer, entendía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero apenas le costaba aceptarlo ya que sentía que aquel conductor estaba mintiéndole sobre algo que no quería confesarle, algo no cuadraba en este asunto. Pero entonces se acordo de todas las quejas que había tenido Zimmer con él por hacer las cosas mal.

-De acuerdo -cogío su walkie-talkie y lo encendió, dijo-: Abrid las puertas, tenemos un problemon.

- _¿Que tipo de problemon tenemos ahora?_ -pregunto alguien del otro lado.

-Me importa un comino, abre las puertas o tendré que avisar a Zimmer, y ya vez tu como esta el jefe ahora -le recrimino achacándole de que se dejara de rollos e hiciese lo que tocaba.

- _De acuerdo tío_ -acepto a regañadientes el otro.

Corto la comunicación y entonces se oyó un estridente sonido mecánico que venía de mas adelante, la puerta se estaba abriendo por la mitad permitiendo la entrada al interior de la base. El hombre volteo su mirada en dirección al conductor del carro.

-Puede pasar -le notifico seriamente.

-Gracias -le agradeció haciendo un gesto ingenuo con la mano.

Acelero con el carro y marcho atravesando la puerta que iba abriendose del todo, el otro carro le siguió por detrás, paso por delante de él y pudo ver por tan solo unos segundos una extraña silueta de un hombre que parecía ir vestido de ninja, el carro avanzo siguiendo al otro.

Aquello lo dejo tan extrañado que decidió meterse para averiguar quienes eran.

Los carros pasaron al otro lado de un pequeño hangar que había al aire libre, era un pequeño taller repleto de mesas con cajas de herramientas y algúnos otros aparatos electrónicos colocados contra las paredes en ambos lados de la sala, surgió un grupo de siete soldados armados con las mismas armas, se acercaron en cuanto los dos carros aparcaron ocupando todo el espacio de en medio.

Uno de ellos se puso delante del segundo carro queriendo ver lo que pasaba ahí dentro.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto.

Alguien de dentro pateo la puerta tan fuerte que la hizo salir volando y llevandose consigo al soldado, impacto de lleno contra la pared provocando que quedase esparcido un enorme rastro de sangre con algúnos restos de piel, se le aplasto el craneo.

Todos los soldados quedaron estupefactos al ver eso, nadie se lo espero para nada.

-Nos atacan -aviso eufóricamente el soldado que vigilaba la puerta.

Rápidamente todos levantaron sus armas apuntando hacía los carros, el que dio la patada salió del vehículo mostrando ser Zane, se paro mostrando una expresión autoritaria.

-Es Titanio Zane, disparadle -ordeno otro de los soldados.

Se dispusieron a disparar pero entonces Zane extendió las palmas de sus manos hacía arriba, lanzo un chorro de hielo que cubrió a los dos de los soldados que tenía delante, una neblina blanca los tapo y al cabo de un par de segundos se mostró que estaban congelados con la misma posición.

Otra puerta del carro se abrió y de ahí asomo Skylar la cabeza, se tiro contra el asiento mientras apuntaba con su ballesta a uno de los soldados, disparo, la flecha le dio a uno en el pecho haciendo que cayese noqueado contra el suelo mientras otro se quedaba mirando asombrado.

Las demás puertas se abrieron y de ahí salieron todos los ninjas atacando a los soldados con sus poderes elementales, Jay lanzo un rayo contra otro soldado mientras Lloyd lanzo una esfera de energía verde contra otro mas, ambos quedaron noqueados y cayeron bruscamente contra el suelo.

El soldado que vigilaba se quedo indeciso al ver con que capacidad los ninjas se habían cargado a todos sus compañeros sin apenas hacer algo, no podía competir contra eso, todos los soldados cayeron inconscientes quedando solamente él en pie, los ninjas se fijaron en él al instante.

-¡Alto ahí malditos ninjas! ¡Mirad lo que habéis hecho! -les reprocho levantando nerviosamente su arma con intención de dispararles a matar.

-Tranquilo tío, no hemos venido aquí a pelear -le persuadió Seliel intentando de que se calmara.

-En realidad si que hemos venido a pelear -le rectifico Cole.

-Ups, es cierto -se avergonzó al reconocer que se equivoco con esa cuestión.

-Voy a avisar a Zimmer de esto -dijo agarrando el walkie-talkie de antes.

-Yo creo que no -escucho una voz susurrante que venía detrás suya.

Se estremeció al oír eso, sintió el gatillo de un arma y entonces supo claramente que alguien le estaba apuntando por detrás suyo, ya no podía hacer nada mas. El otro le cogío el walkie-talkie y le obligo a darse la vuelta para que le mirara, se trataba de Rough.

-Esto es por mi casa -le atizo un fuerte golpe usando su cara contra la suya.

Aquel golpe lo dejo con la mirada perdida, perdió el equilibrio y luego se cayo contra el suelo.

-Imbecil -exclamo aliviado.

-¿Le acabas de dar un golpe de cara? -le pregunto Stronger.

-Así es, siempre he querido hacérselo a uno de los compinches de Zimmer, y eso mismo hecho.

-Me parece que ese solamente era un guardia, tampoco era para tanto -le aclaro Skylar.

-Da lo mismo.

Justo en ese momento vinieron los demás acompañados de Garmadon, ambos observaron perplejos la escena que habían montado ahí dentro al ocuparse de los guardias.

-¿Estáis bien? -les pregunto Misako.

-Estamos bien, pero ellos no -indico Kai dirigiendo la mirada hacía los soldados que yacían inconscientes y los otros que estaban en peores circunstancias.

-¿Que le ha pasado a ese de ahí? -critico Garmadon fijándose en un soldado muerto que se encontraba tirado en el suelo y aplastado por una puerta, salía sangre de debajo suyo.

-Me he pasado un poco -comento expresamente Zane.

-¿Un poco? -le miro indirectamente.

-No he podido evitarlo -espeto encogiendose de hombros ante ese problema.

-Me parece que tu y yo vamos a tener que controlar un poco esa fuerza bruta -le aviso seriamente.

-Lo se sensei Garmadon -confirmo estando de acuerdo con su mención.

Todos asintieron aliviados al ver que habían conseguido traspasar al interior de la base de Zimmer.

-¿Que fue lo que le dijiste a ese hombre antes? -le pregunto Miles dirigiendose a Zairus, se quedo intrigado por saber cual fue el argumento que le planteo al vigilante para que le dejara pasar.

-Digamos que le dije lo que quería oír -confeso ingenuamente.

-¿En serio? -se cuestiono indirectamente.

-Es lo que mi padre habría hecho en esta situación -indico

-¿Crees que se habrá dado cuenta de que estamos aquí? -objetó Jay.

Le dirigieron la mirada al quedárseles esa duda en la cabeza.

-Yo diría que Zimmer ni siquiera sabe que estamos vivos todavía -opino concienzudamente Lloyd.

De pronto se escucho un sonido bastante flojo parecido al de unas interferencias eléctricas.

-¿Que es eso? -se cuestiono extrañado Alan.

-Viene de ahí -señalo Jace fijándose en el walkie-talkie de uno los soldados vigilantes.

Camino hacía él sacándoselo del traje, lo encendió y se escucho decir:

- _Aquí Equipo Interior llamando a Equipo Exterior, ¿que es lo que sucede? Cambio_ -pregunto alguien del otro lado, era otro equipo de soldados que venían de mas adentro de la base.

Ambos se dieron un intercambio de miradas al no saber que hacer ahora, si los soldados de dentro se enteraban de que habían liquidad al equipo que se suponía que tendría estar aquí vigilando, entonces Zimmer se daría cuenta de que ellos continuaban con vida, mandaría a sus hombres y sus ninjas robots para frenarles antes de llegar mas adentro en la base.

- _Equipo Interior a Equipo Exterior, ¿que es lo que sucede? ¿Porque no contesta? Cambio -insistió_ el hombre del otro lado queriendo que le contestasen.

-¿Que hago? -se cuestiono Jace al no saber que hacer.

-Déjame a mi -Stronger se la cogío de un tirón de la mano y entonces se puso a decir-: Aquí Equipo Exterior a Equipo Interior, lamento mucho la tardanza, ¿que sucede? Cambio.

- _Hemos oído que han dejado pasar a dos carros blindados con varios de nuestros hombres sin la autorización de Zimmer ¿puede confirmar eso Equipo Exterior? Cambio._

-Pretendíamos hacerlo, pero luego vimos que era una falsa alarma y decidimos no avisar a Zimmer ya que esta bastante ocupado con otros asuntos, ¿no es cierto Equipo Interior? Cambio.

Los ninjas se quedaron expectantes al querer saber como terminaba eso.

Pasaron varios segundos y lo único que se oía era el silencio de una desesperante espera por saber si el hombre del otro lado se estaba creyendo verdaderamente la historia o no.

-Aquí _Equipo Interior a Equipo Exterior, tiene mucha razón, lamento mucho haberles llamado, ¿esta todo en orden Equipo Exterior? Cambio._

 _-_ Todo bien Equipo Interior. Cambio.

- _Bien, aviseme de cualquier problema urgente. Cambio._

-Lo haremos señor. Cambio.

- _Corto y Cierro. Cambio -_ se corto la comunicación.

Stronger asintió aliviado y entonces tiro el walkie-talkie al no necesitarlo mas.

-¿Como cojones haz hecho para que se lo trague? -le critico sorprendido Ronan.

-De la misma manera que me hice negociador -indico ingenuamente.

-Deberías haber sido mas actor que policía -opino irónicamente Lloyd.

-Si hubiese sido actor seguramente no me habrían dado una pistola para atizar a los malos -exclamo sarcásticamente y se junto con el grupo mientras iban formando un circulo alrededor.

-¿Por donde tenemos que ir ahora Zane? -le pregunto Misako.

Zane volvió a conectarse a los planos digitales que tenía en su cabeza, desde dentro podía ver las imágenes de toda la estructura de la base.

-Hay tres caminos que podemos tomar, uno lleva a la sala principal que es donde seguramente se encontrara Zimmer, otro lleva a la sala de manufacturacíon de maquinas -concreto todos los accesos que podían tomar para llevarles directamente al interior de la base.

-Podemos acabar con esos robots ninjas ahí dentro -propuso Skylar decidida a cargarse esa sala.

-¿Cual es el ultimo Zane? -exigió Miles queriendo que dijera el ultimo camino que estaba viendo.

-Uno que va abajo de todo que es donde se encuentran las celdas de aislamiento -declaro.

-¿Celdas de aislamiento? -se cuestiono Nya ese nombre.

-Es como una carcel personal para encarcelar a toda la gente que se porta mal, mi padre le dio la idea a Zimmer por si alguien se pasaba de listo un dia y necesitaba calmarse -aclaro Zairus.

-¿Quien podría encerrar ahí? -se cuestiono Kai esa opción.

-A mi madre -indico honestamente Zane, eso lo cambiaba todo.

-Joder -exclamo Rough hacíendose una mala idea por como sonaba eso.

-Pero esperad un momento, ¿como vamos a hacer para pasar por esos tres caminos? -critico Jay reconociendo que no podían tomar uno solo todos juntos.

-Tendremos que separarnos -objetó Stronger.

-¿Separarnos? ¿Hay dentro con todos esos soldados armados con bombas? A mi me parece una locura, no lograremos nada con eso -protesto Cole no muy convencido de esa idea ya que eso suponía que algo malo le podría a pasar a cualquier en cualquier lado y nadie se enteraría de eso hasta cuando fuera demasiado tarde.

-Por eso mismo ningúno ira solo, iremos en grupos.

-¿Como lo haremos?

-Zane, Pixal, Misako, Garmadon, Lloyd y Rough irán por el camino que lleva a la sala donde se encuentran guardados los soldados ninjas. Kai, Skylar, Cole, Seliel y Ronan se meterán en la sala principal, se ocuparan de detener todo aquello que Zimmer tenga puesto ahí mismo. Y por ultimo, Jay, Nya, Miles, Alan, Jace, Zairus y yo nos meteremos en las celdas de aislamiento para averiguar si tienen retenida a Rebecca o a cualquier persona inocente, ¿ha quedado claro? -concreto Stronger poniendo a cada uno en un respectivo lugar con una tarea distinta.

-Si -dijo orgullosamente Jay al darse cuenta de que iría con Nya.

Nya se mosqueo llevandose la mano a la cabeza, no le gustaba esa opción.

-¿Y yo porque no puedo ir a las celdas de aislamiento?, si mi madre esta ahí entonces tengo que salvarla -critico reprochadamente Zane indignado al ver que lo alejaban de la tarea principal que era rescatar a su madre de donde estuviera metida.

-Lo siento Zane, pero te necesito en esa sala, si resulta que esos robots ninja todavía funcíonan, entonces me temo que tu y tu novia son los únicos capaces de manipular todo el sistema eléctrico en toda la base -explicó Stronger el motivo por el cual quería que ellos dos fuesen directamente ahí.

Zane se indigno a pensar de que tenía razón en esa cuestión.

-¿Porque no apagamos la corriente eléctrica ahora? -cuestiono Alan ese hecho.

-Porque si no se iría la luz y ahí empeorarían aún mas las cosas -le aclaro Miles.

-Ah -asintió comprendiendolo ahora.

-Disculpad una cosa, ¿puedo cambiarme de equipo? -pidió expresamente Nya.

-¿Que? -repercuto Jay sorprendido al ver que pasaba de él apropositamente.

-Aquí nadie cambia de equipo, todo el mundo va con el que yo he concretado, ¿entendido? -acoto estrictamente Stronger queriendo que nadie le diera mucho problema.

-¿Quien te ha puesto a ti de líder? -le critico Ronan.

Aquello hizo que lo mirase fijamente con ganas de no querer discutir.

-No perdamos mas el tiempo, Zimmer se esta apunto de ir, actuemos ahora pero no mas tarde -ordeno insistentemente Garmadon queriendo que tomasen los caminos ya mismo.

-Si -obedecieron todos y marcharon metiéndose dentro de la base.

Zairus se separo del equipo y detuvo a Miles deteniendo su paso.

-¿Porque no les has hecho cambiar de opinión? -le recrimino soberanamente.

-¿De que estas hablando? -se cuestiono al no entender de que le reprochaba.

-Antes dijiste que Zimmer fue el responsable de la muerte de tu mujer.

-Si, lo dije, ¿que pasa con eso?

-Noto en tu cara que quieres ocuparte personalmente de Zimmer, quieres vengarte de él por todas las cosas que te quito, ¿verdad?

Aquello hizo que le mirase intrigado al ver que parecía querer tener algo con él.

-Él también me ha quitado a mi padre y a mi hermano, no pienso dejar que se salga con la suya.

-¿Que pretendes decirme? -le pregunto intentando de aclarar lo que le estaba proponiendo hacer.

-Quiero ayudarte a matar a Zimmer -declaro, pretendía unirse a él para que así ambos pudiesen matar al hombre que les había arruinado sus respectivas vidas.

Miles no pudo evitar esa proposición, pero tenía sus dudas.

-Pero ya oíste a Stronger, no podemos ir por Zimmer, tenemos que ir con los demás.

-¿Porque? ¿Porque lo diga él? ¿De veras vas a hacerle caso a él cuando tu conoces de sobra todo lo relacionado con Zimmer? ¿Vas a desperdiciar esta oportunidad? -le reprocho criticándole al ver que parecía pasar de la idea de vengarse de él fácilmente.

En eso tenía razón, había llegado al lugar por el que había estado casi 20 años trabajando en encontrar, y ahora que estaba dentro de él, no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, no ahora que tenía tiempo de impedir un desastre mayor. Ya le daba igual si estaba con amigos o no, lo único que le importaba era terminar con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

MIENTRAS EN LA BASE DE ZIMMER

Dareth junto con la pareja Walker y el señor Bucket estaban retenidos en la celda de aislamiento, era una sala estrecha y rectangular donde se encontraban varias celdas estrechas en cada rincón de la sala. La celda era como una jaula combinada con una cabina telefónica, era tan estrecho que apenas uno podía doblar las piernas de forma correcta, tenía que quedarse mas sentado de rodillas o quedar parado y agarrandose a los pequeños agujeros de la celda.

Los cuatro se encontraban separados en celdas distintas, uno al otro lado del otro, Dareth estaba parado apoyandose sobre la puerta de la celda el señor Bucket se encontraba acostado con las piernas cruzadas y los Walker estaban apoyados contra los costados de ambas celdas tocandose con los dedos, estaban tan demasiado separados del uno y del otro que no podían evitar una gran tristeza por haberlos separado como lo hicieron, era algo demasiado injusto por parte de Zimmer.

-¿Creéis que Zimmer se habrá enterado de la mentira de Cryptor? -pregunto Dareth queriendo saber la opinión de los demás, estaba tan aburrido en esa celda que quería iniciar una conversacíon con cualquiera para al menos saber como se sentían todos generalmente.

-Lo dudo, ni siquiera Zimmer se da cuenta de que todo su personal le esta traicionando ahora mismo -opino ingenuamente el señor Bucket dando la respuesta mas obvia que se le ocurría.

-Lamento mucho tener que haceros pasar por esto, no tenía ni idea de que esto pasaría -dijo Dareth disculpándose al sentirse culpable por pensar que fue su culpa que ahora estuviesen encerrados.

-No podías saberlo Dareth, esa gente, tiene sus propias maneras de actuar, y Cryptor al parecer ha decidido actuar de la mejor manera que conoce -espeto considerablemente Ed hacíendole ver que era imposible que se hubiera cerciorado de lo que iba a hacer el nindroide con los soldados.

-Pero igualmente, es mi culpa, yo lance la bengala, sin saber lo que sucedería, pasamos de estar bien en el carro blindado a estar ahora encerrados en una sucia celda esperando que llegue nuestro aciago fin de manos de ese lunático que ha arruinado nuestras vidas -se recostó sobre la celda mientras seguía autoculpandose por todo lo que pasaba ahora.

-No nos la ha arruinado todavía -protesto Edna discrepando de esa idea.

Aquello sorprendió a los otros dos, se enderezaron mirando fijamente a la mujer.

-¿Porque lo dices? -se cuestiono Ed sorprendido por la reacción de su esposa.

-Mi hijo no esta muerto y se muy bien que los ninjas tampoco.

-¿Como estas tan segura de eso? -critico intrigado el señor Bucket.

-Los ninjas sobrevivieron al impacto de un láser dentro de una montaña, me resulta imposible creer que ahora ellos hayan muerto de cualquier otra forma, ellos siguen ahí fuera, y nos van a rescatar antes de que ese cabron de Zimmer se largue pitando de aquí -acoto justificando el motivo por el cual pensaba lo contrario sobre lo que podría haberle pasado a los ninjas.

Todos se quedaron pensando en esa idea, tenía mucha razón.

-¿Pero entonces porque Zimmer ha dicho que están muertos? -se cuestiono Dareth acordándose de esa mención de antes-. Ademas, lo decía todo confiado como si supiera que lo hizo de verdad.

-Los ninjas deben de haberle engañado otra vez, eso seguro -se jacto confiadamente.

-¿Pero entonces eso significa que Zimmer no sabe que los ninjas todavía continúan vivos?

-O siquiera Borg -objetó Dareth.

Ambos cuatro se acordaron de otro hecho pendiente del que se habían olvidado por completo.

-Ya ni nos acordamos de él -reconoció sorprendida Edna al acordarse de él.

-¿Creéis que Zimmer le habrá cogido?

-Pues si lo han cogido entonces porque no lo ha metido en una celda igual de parecida que esta -indico Dareth reconociendo que habían celdas suficientes como para meter a una docena de personas en cada una de ellas, y Cyrus no estaba ahí.

-Quizás siga ahí fuera -opino Ed.

-¿Con el frío que hace? Dudo mucho que pueda sobrevivir a eso.

-A menos que tenga un equipo que le proteja del frío.

Se quedaron concretando todas las ideas que tenían que pudiesen indicar que Cyrus se encontraba perfectamente bien en algúna parte y había hallado la manera de protegerse a las bajas temperaturas.

-Me parece que cuando volvamos a casa las cosas jamas volverán ser lo que era -opino Dareth.

-¿Porque dices eso? -le miro intrigadamente Edna.

-Piénselo bien señora Walker, todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora nos ha cambiado de una forma drástica, nuestras vidas han dado un cierto traspiés, y si conseguimos detener todo esto, me temo que dejaremos de ser los que éramos antes, habremos cambiado de la misma forma que han cambiado los ninjas con cada batalla que han tenido a lo largo de los años, y ahora nosotros nos hemos metido en una batalla, ¿como cree que eso nos cambia? -explicó Dareth hacíendoles ver que esta guerra les había hecho cambiar de una manera que nadie se la esperaba y que ahora todos eran parte de algo que iba mas allá de todo lo conocido.

Ambos se miraron reconociendo que tenía razón en eso, ya ningúno se sentía como antes, haberse metido en esta aventura tan violenta y cruel les había hecho sacar un lado que nunca antes habían pensado que tenían, se sentían despreocupados de todo miedo que les hacía cuestionarse que iba a ser ellos, ya no les importaba que les iba a dar miedo, ahora lo único que preocupaban eran las ganas de querer terminar con este problema de una vez por todas ya que ansiaban regresar a una vida que no sería la misma sin sus respectivos hijos.

-No se vosotros, pero yo ya no me siento el mismo. Antes miedo de que me atacasen, pero desde que Wu me pidió que os protegiera, siento que tengo que cumplir con su promesa al pie de la letra, y eso mismo voy a hacer -comento Dareth decidido a ocuparse de resolver el problema.

Se coloco delante de la puerta y se puso a golpearla con fuerza.

-Dareth, ¿que estas haciendo? -le critico soberanamente el señor Bucket al ver lo que hacía.

-Hacer algo -admitió sin dar muchos detalles.

-¿Que es lo que hace? -le pregunto Ed queriendo corroborar esa mención.

-No lo se -volvió a fijarse en él que no paraba de hacer lo mismo.

Dareth siguió tirando de la puerta provocando que se oyera un estrepitoso ruido metálico que resonaba por toda la sala, estaba completamente desatado.

-Dareth, quieres parar ya, como sigas así vas a acabar llamando la atención de alguien.

-Eso mismo estoy haciendo -reafirmo indirectamente, estaba golpeando la puerta apropositamente con tal de hacer que alguien se metiese.

Continuo golpeando cada vez mas fuerte hasta de que pronto la puerta que había al fondo consiguió abrirse del todo revelando una brillante luz casi cegadora, Dareth se detuvo y todos miraron al frente fijándose en que alguien venía hacia ellos.

-Deja de hacer eso -se acerco y resulto ser Zimmer.

Sonrío orgullosamente Dareth al ver que consiguió traerle fácilmente.

Zimmer se metió en la sala siendo acompañado por dos hombres armados que se encontraban detrás suyo, se acerco lentamente y se coloco delante de Dareth mirándole fijamente.

-¿Así que es cierto que dejasteis que Cyrus se fuera? -inquirió persuasivamente.

-¿Como sabe eso? -se cuestiono extrañado el señor Bucket al ver que Zimmer parecía haber descubierto de algúna manera lo que Dareth dijo antes sobre el señor Borg.

Dirigió la mirada hacía una cámara que se encontraba colocada arriba en el otro costado de la sala.

-¿Nos estabas observando? -le pregunto Ed.

-Así es, y puedo deducir que ha servido de mucho hasta ahora -exclamo incrédulamente.

Dareth se quejo entre dientes al no poder soportar que siempre se les adelantase con todo.

-¿Como te aguanta la gente?

-Fácil, los mato a todos -indico dando una respuesta bastante evidente.

Aquello hizo que se apartara unos cuantos pasos de él hacía atrás.

-¿Los ninjas no están muertos verdad? -le pregunto Edna queriendo corroborar esa duda que tenía.

-Tienes razón, no tengo ni idea de si los ninjas están muertos o no, puedo deducir que lo están porque hice volar por los aires como a seis soldados con detonadores en los cinturones, pero aún así siempre tengo el presentimiento de que quizás esos ninjas son mas indestructibles de lo que parece -aclaro sinceramente Zimmer resolviendo esa duda.

-¿Y que sucede con Wu? ¿Acaso no sientes remordimientos por haberle matado?

-De lo único que tengo remordimientos es de no haberos matado cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero ahora esta vez me pienso asegurar de que no sea así -saco su pistola plateada de su bata y la apunto contra la cabeza de Dareth, giro el gatillo y concentro su mirada en él.

-Ey amigo, yo que tu no haría eso, si sabes de lo que te hablo -le insistió nerviosamente Dareth al ver que Zimmer planeaba matarlo fácilmente de un solo disparo.

-Si se lo que hago -se acerco aún mas poniéndolo cerca de su cabeza.

Los demás se miraron atemorizados al no saber que hacer, no podían permitir que Zimmer le disparase pero tampoco podían hacer mucho, se encontraban en la misma situación que él.

Dareth estaba tan atemorizado de que lo fuese a matar que acabo cayéndose al suelo mientras Zimmer le seguía apuntando a pesar de que no paraba de moverse.

-¿No me mates por favor? -le exigió suplicándole de que no le hiciera nada.

Zimmer se puso a reír descaradamente mientras se quedaba mirando como le suplicaba, Dareth veía como se reí y aquello lo dejo tan extrañado que no pudo evitar mirarle.

-Dices que no tienes miedo, pero mirate, no has cambiado nada de lo que eres en realidad, eres solamente un cobarde ocultándose bajo ese estupido traje de ninja de pacotilla -comento metiendose con él de una forma descarada-. Eres una decepción hasta para formar parte de este grupo.

No le dijo nada, se quedo agonizando reconociendo que tenía razón en lo que decía.

-Déjale en paz Zimmer, para ti es muy fácil hacer llorar a una persona cuando la tienes encerrada en una jaula tan pequeña y estrecha como esta -le reprocho Edna indignada al ver como le trataba.

-Al final alguien que dice algo útil -se intereso y se puso delante de ella para saber que decía-. Dime señora Walker, ¿tan segura esta de que su hijo vendrá a rescatarla?

-Lo estoy, ¿y sabe muy bien porque tengo tanta confianza?

-¿Porque? -se acerco un paso mas.

-Porque mi hijo es mucha mejor persona que usted, ¿porque hace todo esto? ¿Porque no puede vivir haciendo algo útil por los demás? -protesto exigiéndole de que le desvelase los motivos por los cuales se portaba como un monstruo con todo el mundo.

Carraspeo interesado al oír esa pregunta.

-¿De veras quiere saberlo?

-Si, me encantaría mucho.

Los tres se quedaron mirándola absortos al ver lo que pasaba.

Zimmer se saco un pañuelo del pequeño bolsillo que había en el costado de su camisa, se puso a limpiarse las lentes de las gafas y entonces dijo:

-Yo nunca quise esto en realidad, yo nunca quise tener un futuro en el que tendría que quedarme a vivir en una base como esta, yo quería lo mismo que todo el mundo, una familia, una buena vida, y hacerme famoso por mis logros, ¿se imagina eso?

-Me lo imagino -opino mirándole fijamente, se interesaba por lo que estaba contando.

-Yo me crié en una casa de acogida, con otros niños que eran un poco mayores que yo, intente de adaptarme a convivir con ellos, pero no podía, ellos no me entendían, yo nací teniendo un coeficiente intelectual tan elevado como el de Isaac Newton o Galileo, con esa inteligencia que tenía podría haber acabado viviendo con otras personas, pero no, en vez de eso me quede ahí, me quede a vivir con una pareja de 50 y tantos que no entendían mis ideales, eran católicos, creían en Dios y en todas esas cosas bíblicas de las de siempre, yo no tenía nada contra ellos, pero no me gustaba que mezclasen la idea de la Evolución con la Creación, que Charles Darwin estaba equivocado por completo y que todo eran mentiras de ateos extremistas que les gustaba crearse sus propias creencias, no me gusto oír eso, me cabreaba porque sabía que no era cierto, sabía perfectamente que Charles Darwin había descubierto un montón de cosas útiles que habían hecho cambiar al mundo. Aquello les enfado bastante, no les gustaba que me contradijera en nombre de Dios, me trataron como a un ateo mas, me repudiaron como a una alimaña, hasta mis propios hermanos adoptivos me trataban de la misma manera, jamas me defendieron, ellos fueron mucho peores ya que al ser mas fuertes que yo, me trataron como si el Diablo me hubiera traído para hacerles la vida imposible, tuve la peor infancia que cualquier niño podría haber tenido en ese momento, no me lo merecía, y pague muy caro por mis palabras, demasiado -argumento Zimmer relatando toda su historia a medida que se iba acordando de todo lo que le sucedió en ese momento.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR CERCANO

El grupo consiguió meterse fácilmente dentro de la base sin ser vistos por nadie, pasaron por un estrecho pasillo bastante corto pero lo suficientemente oscuro como para no ver lo que tenían delante, salieron del pasillo y se encontraron con otro pasillo mucho mas abierto, tenían dos secciones al otro lado que podían tomar cada uno.

-Id por ahí, nosotros seguiremos por aquí -ordeno Stronger indicando a cada grupo para que supiera por donde tenía que ir, ambos mutuamente se separaron.

-Capitan Stronger -dijo Rough poniendose delante de él.

-¿Que sucede Rough? -le pregunto notando que parecía querer decirle algo importante.

-Gracias por haberme traído aquí señor -le agradeció con total sinceridad.

-¿Gracias porque? -se cuestiono extrañado al no entender porque se lo agradecía.

-Llevo treinta años queriendo vengarme de Zimmer por todo lo que hizo en mi hogar en la mina, y ahora que he llegado aquí, siento que por fin puedo descansar en paz por lo que le paso a mi padre y por la muerte de todos mis compañeros -aclaro dando a entender que se lo estaba agradeciendo porque le había traído al lugar que tantos años ansiaba encontrar para vengarse del hombre que le arruino la vida y provoco la muerte de su padre hace décadas atrás.

Eso fue algo que Stronger pudo reconsiderar cautelosamente.

-Es raro pensar que han pasado muchos años para llegar hasta algo tan importante -opino reconsiderando su comentario como algo sorprendente.

-Lo se -reafirmo estando de acuerdo con su mención-. Hace un tiempo yo estaba haciendo mi propia familia, y ahora estoy apunto de terminar con lo poco que tengo.

-Todavía tienes algo Rough.

-¿Él que? -se extraño al ver que él parecía darse cuenta de algo que él no veía.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se girara, se giro y se fijo que detrás suyo se encontraba Zairus hablando con Alan y Jace, al ver al joven Stein se hizo a la idea de lo que pretendía decir, volteo la mirada de vuelta hacía Stronger para corroborar si se refería exactamente a eso.

-Ese chico y su hermano necesitan que alguien les enseñe el camino a ser mejores, tu eres el mas indicado para hacer eso -le aclaro proponiéndole de que se hiciese cargo de los hijos de Stein.

Eso era algo que Rough no se le había pasado por la cabeza, le daba una lastima que aquellos dos hubiesen perdido a su padre, pero no se le había ocurrido que quizás él les podría ayudar a darles un nuevo hogar donde no tuvieran que pasar por lo mismo de antes.

-En cuanto encontremos a su hermano, les hablaras de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si -acepto la sugerencia tomándosela con total seriedad.

-Bien -le dio una palmada de confianza y entonces él se marcho con los demás.

El primer equipo formado por Zane se marcho con el segundo que también iba por el mismo lado, mientras el tercer equipo formado por Stronger se marchaba por el otro lado dispuestos a buscar la sala de celdas con tal de liberar a cualquiera que estuviera ahí encerrado.

-¡Zane! -le grito Stronger llamando al joven nindroide de titanio-. Si encontramos a tu madre ahí, nos aseguraremos de sacarla de ahí, te lo prometo.

-De acuerdo -afirmo convencido Zane de esa idea.

Ambos asintieron seriamente al saber muy bien lo que tenían que hacer, ambos se dividieron yendo cada grupo por un lado de aquel pasillo rápidamente ya que no podían perder mucho mas tiempo, Miles se detuvo un momento, miro al otro equipo que se iba, no podía evitar hacerse a la idea de que ellos se iban a encontrar con Zimmer y él no, pero mas tarde se aseguraría de encontrarse en persona con él para terminar con el asunto para siempre, echo la vista la frente y los siguió.

DE VUELTA CON ZIMMER

Edna siguió escuchando toda la historia a medida que Zimmer iba relatando mas cosas sobre su antigua vida personal, escucho perfectamente lo que le sucedió cuando se marcho de la casa de acogida en la que le estaban maltratando debido a que era ateo y aquella gente no soportaba que lo fuera, se encontró con otra familia donde ahí les confeso lo que le habían estado haciendo, los detuvieron a ambos y nunca mas los volvió a ver.

-¿Y que pasa después de que se llevasen a la pareja esa? -le pregunto interesada en saber como continuaba tras aquel acontecimiento.

-Aquella nueva pareja me adopto cuando apenas tenia trece años, al menos ellos me trataron bien, me cuidaron y me hicieron ver que podía lograr grandes cosas, pero me quede tan mal por lo que me hicieron que me costo volver a ser el mismo.

-¿Pero querías seguir haciendo lo que ya tenías planeado hacer, verdad?

-Si, me metieron en un buen colegio lleno de niños superdotados que eran iguales, yo conseguí superarlos por completo, aquello me hizo darme una beca en la universidad, las cosas iban mejor de lo que yo pensaba -puso una expresión de felicidad en sus ojos al acordarse de los buenos momentos que tuvo cuando llego a estudiar en esa universidad.

Edna podía notar por su mirada que eso que dijo era una de las pocas cosas que al menos le hacía sentirse bien, lastima de que luego ahora solamente conociera a un asesino.

-Estuve ahí durante unos cuantos años, me matricule y me dispuse a encontrar una nueva vida, pero entonces hubo un dia en que al regresar a la casa, mi nueva madre me confeso de que papa había muerto, de un infarto mientras trabajaba, aquello me destrozo, pero lo que me destrozo mas fue descubrir que encima ella había estado investigando sobre mi pasado, descubrió cosas que yo no sabía, como que tenía un hermano, un hermano llamado Robert que estaba trabajando para Industrias Carrower, tenía un hermano que era mejor que yo, tenía la vida que siempre había querido tener, no pude soportar eso, así que me marche, y decidí ir a buscarle.

-¿Ahí fue cuando decidiste trabajar con él, verdad? -le pregunto Ed, él también estaba escuchando la conversacíon y le interesaba bastante para saber lo que venía ahora.

-Al principio no fue así, pensé en encontrarme con él y confesarle la verdad, pero en cuanto me cruce con él, me sonrío de una forma tan amable que no había visto en mi vida, me trato como a un amigo, un amigo de verdad que jamas había tenido. Nos pusimos a charlar sobre cosas de ciencia y todo eso, aquello me hizo cambiar de idea sobre de él, tanto que ni me dispuse a confesarle la verdad sobre que él era mi hermano, deje que pensara que era su amigo para que así no se tomara a mal lo que teníamos, no podía perder eso.

-Pero algo cambio, ¿verdad?

-Rebecca lo cambio todo, Oh Rebecca, aquella mujer, en su momento era tan guapa, tan hermosa, que no pude dejar de pensar en ella desde el primer dia en que la vi -comento vacilante mientras se ponía a girar como maravillado al acordarse de lo que sintió en aquel momento cuando la conoció.

Ambos se miraron extrañados por la forma en que se comportaba tras acordarse de eso.

-Le encomendé a Robert que se pusiera a trabajar con nosotros, que fuese nuestra ayudante, y él acepto encantado, varios meses mas tarde ambos ya formábamos un perfecto trio de inventores, como los tres mosqueteros, solo que en vez de tener mosquetes, solamente teníamos nuestro ingenio para construir cosas útiles -bajo la cabeza sintiendo un enorme bajón al acordarse de lo que paso después de eso-. Pero después él tuvo una brillante idea que no me gusto nada.

-Un hijo, ¿verdad? -objetó el señor Bucket.

-De todas las cosas que hacíamos juntos, ni siquiera eso le hacía suficiente para sentirse bien, no, quería crear un ser inteligente al que pudiese considerar un hijo, un hijo del que luego pudiese haber tenido una familia, una familia feliz, a la que pudiese amar hasta el dia de su muerte -Zimmer se puso a llorar soltando una pequeña lagrima de su ojo al recordar el dolor que le produjo haber escuchado eso de él-. Y encima quería tenerlo con Rebecca, no solamente arruino nuestra amistad, sino que encima me quito a mi chica, a la primera mujer que ame, yo quería casarme con ella, y me robo la idea el muy cabron.

Se enfado tanto que golpeo la celda en la que se encontraba el señor Bucket, la celda vibro haciendo que el hombre se apartase pensando que le iba a dar, se quedo agonizando del enfado que tenía.

-¿Tu tienes algúna idea de lo que es ver como toda tu vida da un nuevo vuelco al descubrir que tu propio hermano esta decidido a hacerse su propia familia, sin ti? -le pregunto a Edna mirándola fijamente a la cara, la sombra sus ojos haciendo que se viera de una forma atemorizante.

No sabía que decirle, aquella pregunta era muy complicada para asimilarla a tiempo.

-Deberías haberlo aprovecharlo -fue lo mejor que pudo decirle como respuesta.

-¿Como? -alzo la cabeza mirándola extrañado por esa mención.

-¿Porque no pensaste que quizás tu podrías haber sido tío?

-¿Tío? ¿Te refieres a formar parte de su familia?

-Si, ¿porque no pudiste formar parte de la felicidad que pretendía crear Robert?, ¿porque no pudiste aceptar la idea de que quizás él quería que tu fueses tío del hijo que estaba por crear? ¿Porque tuviste que tomártelo tan mal?

-Me lo tome mal porque paso de mi.

-¿Y no pensaste que quizás era al revés, que quería hacer contigo?

-No, siempre la vi con ella, se paso tanto tiempo planeándolo con Rebecca que al final dejo de importar lo que yo pensara, se desencanto por esa idea y ahí fue cuando se me arruino la vida, la vida que me forme con un hermano que pensaba que quería hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para todos los genios como nosotros, pero en vez de eso decidió crear una familia, una familia a la que apartaría como a mi apartaron cuando nací junte a él -reprocho confesando todos los quejas que tenía al sentirse traicionado por Robert en aquel momento.

-¿Conque es eso verdad? -dio con el verdadero motivo de su ira.

Le miro fijamente al no entender de lo que hablaba.

-Tu no te enfadaste porque él te robo a la chica que amabas, te enfadaste porque pensabas que ibas a crear con Robert un mundo donde no existiera gente como la pareja que te adopto la primera vez, por eso mismo quieres destruir todo Ninjago City, quieres acabar con todas las familias para que así nunca existan unos padres como los que te maltrataron e impidieron que pudieses dar las ideas que tenías en unas cabezas, ¿me equivoco?

-¡Cierra la boca! -le reprocho descaradamente de una forma tan atemorizante que Edna se tuvo que hacer a un lado al ver como reaccionó, pero no le dio miedo.

-¿Sabe mujer cual es el mayor pecado de este mundo? -se tomo un momento de pausa para saber si iba a responder, pero no lo hizo-. Las familias que se piensan que tienen que vivir de una determinada manera para así lograr algo bueno, ¿pero sabe que? Todo eso es una severa mentira, una horrible y cruel mentira para decirle a los niños que si no puedes conseguir lo que quieres, puedes compadecerte y hacer algo normal para que así lo entiendan los demás.

-¿Porque eso fue lo que te hicieron? ¿Te pidieron que te olvidaras de lo listo que eras y que te volvieras como uno de ellos?, ¿es eso no?

-Me obligaron a que abandonase a mis ideas, que no pensara en nada, que no tuviera un prospero futuro y que solamente viviera de lo mismo que todo el mundo, yo detesto eso, detesto a las familias porque impiden que todos puedan dar lo mejor de si. Pero eso ahora lo pienso remediar de una vez por todas, pienso acabar con cada, hombre, mujer y niño, que viva con demasiada felicidad como para no darse cuenta que pronto, no será nada mas que un montón de cenizas esparcidas a través del viento, y yo no pienso ser eso -le recrimino echándole en cara el verdadero motivo por el cual pretendía matar a todo el mundo, para crear el suyo propio donde no existiera ningúna familia, donde no hubiera una mayor felicidad que la de hacer salir los ideales de cada uno, esa era su idea de un mundo perfecto y liberado.

Zimmer se alejo de la celda y se dispuso a marcharse siendo acompañado de sus soldados.

-¿Sabe? -se giro mirándola una ultima vez-. Tengo que darle al menos algo de crédito.

-¿Porque?

-Usted ha dejado que su hijo se convierta en un ninja, eso es algo que digno de una madre.

-Una madre no dejaría que su hijo se metería en problemas de este tipo.

-¿Y entonces porque se ha estado metiendo en mas de un problema tras otro?

-Porque confío en él, para matarte, a ti, y a todos sus secuaces -indico severamente.

Aquello hizo que sonriera de lo ingenuo que sonaba.

-Pues espero de que aparezca, porque estaré esperándole, a él, y a todos los demás ninjas, acabare con todos antes de que este dia termine -dictamino decidido y entonces se marcho saliendo del mismo lugar por el que entro, cerro la puerta de un portazo.

Ambos cuatro asintieron intranquilos por haber pasado por esta situación, pero al menos les había ayudado lo suficiente para entender porque Zimmer se comportaba así, tenía tanto odio en su interior que lo había dirigido hacía un único objetivo que no tenía la culpa, con eso ya dejaba bien claro que estaba tan loco que no iba a parar hasta salirse con la suya.

-Dareth, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto el señor Bucket notando que continuaba tirado contra el suelo indeciso ante lo que paso antes, Zimmer lo dejo terriblemente mal.

-Estoy bien -se quito parte de las lagrimas que tenía cayéndole de los ojos, gimió y dijo-: Ese cabron esta verdadero enfermo de la cabeza, creía que solamente estaba matando científicos por tenerles envidia, pero esto, de matar familias, no lo comprendo.

-No esta matando familias, esta matando la felicidad de la gente, porque él no la tiene, por eso hace todo esto, quiere crear un mundo donde ningúno de nosotros tengamos emociones, así entonces ningúno se enamoraría y no desearía tener una familia, un mundo solo para genios -concluyo Edna hacíendoles entender de otra manera la cuestión a la que quería llegar Zimmer.

Ed se quejo aferrandose fuertemente a los barrotes de las celdas, estaba tan invalido ante esta situación que lo único mejor que podía hacer era pensar en que todo terminaría rápido, vendrían los ninjas y acabarían con él antes de que todos salieran perdiendo.

-¿Creéis que deberíamos decirle lo de Cryptor? -inquirió Dareth.

-¿Porque lo preguntas?

-No lo se, a lo mejor si le contamos la verdad sobre lo que sucedió fuera, quizás nos meta en una celda mucho mas amplia que en esta, me siento como un adolescente en una taquilla.

-No se si me parece una buena, ya viste lo que piensa Zimmer de todo el mundo, no confía en nadie, ni siquiera en los compañeros que tienen ayudándole a cometer sus planes -opino el señor Bucket teniendo un mal presagio con esa propuesta.

-¿Pero acaso los otros lo saben?

-No lo creo -miro a Ed hacía la cámara y aquello le hizo pensar-. Pero si nos están viendo como seguramente Zimmer lo hace ahora, entonces creo que aquí se va a montar un buen problema.

Y ENTONCES

Clarissa estaba sujetando una tableta digital y en ella se mostraba la imagen de la cámara de vigilancia que se encontraba filmando la sala de las celdas de aislamiento, ella y todos los demás pudieron ver con claridad lo que pensaba Zimmer de todos ellos, se le quitaron todas las dudas que tenía sobre él, Zimmer era un hombre muy egoísta y codiciosa, se creía era un Dios, un dios que ni siquiera le importaba lo que les fuera a pasar a ellos.

-¿Que hacemos Clarissa? -le pregunto Cavallan queriendo saber que acción iban a cometer ahora.

Clarissa frunció seriamente el ceño y entonces dijo:

-Acabemos con esto -ordeno dispuesta a amotinarse ahora.

MIENTRAS EN EL EXTERIOR

Cyrus y Rebecca sacaron los contenedores inflamables que se encontraban dentro del camión, los metieron sobre una carretilla y de ahí se pusieron a llevarlos por todas las secciones cerradas que habían alrededor de toda la base, tenían muy poco tiempo ya que no sabían en que momento vendrían los amigos de los trabajadores que dejaron inconscientes para inspeccionar lo que estaban haciendo, tenían que ejecutar su plan a la perfeccíon.

-¿Sabes Rebecca que me acabo de dar cuenta?

-¿De que? -pregunto ella mientras levantaba otro contenedor?

-De que no te he dado las gracias por haberme salvado la vida -declaro.

Pensó en eso y reconoció que tenía razón.

-Fijate tu que ya ni me acordaba de eso.

-Es raro, ¿verdad?

-¿Que es raro?

-Que de entre todas las personas que me podrían haber descubierto tiradas entre la nieve, justo tenías que ser tu la que cayese al lado de mi.

-No me caí al lado de ti, me tropecé al darme con tus pies.

-Los pies que conseguiste arreglar gracias a tu ingenio -señalo con tono optimista.

Rebecca se río falsamente al resultarle demasiado ingenuo esa observación.

-Siento mucho lo que paso en la zona minera, parecía que te llevabas bastante bien toda la gente que vivía ahí, sobretodo con Joshy.

-Joshy era un niño problemático, siempre lo fue, pero jamas creí que le echaría la culpa a Zane.

-Creo que no le estaba echando la culpa, simplemente tenía miedo de Zane porque nunca antes había visto a un robot de cerca.

-Supongo que si, pero... tu no estuviste ahí cuando paso.

-¿Que paso?

-Joshy le echaba la bronca como si el fuese el asesino de su abuelo y de su madre, como si Zane fuese el culpable de todo, eso fue algo que nunca entendí, porque todo ese odio, porque tenía que vivir odiándolo todo en vez de estar aprovechando la vida que tenía.

-Supongo que no supo lo que era la vida de verdad.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Se crío en una zona minera con gente bien armada, a mi me parece que no era el lugar mas indicado para criar un niño -dedujo honestamente.

Eso fue algo que Rebecca pudo hacerse fácilmente a la idea.

-¿Y tu como podrías haberlo criado?

-¿Criado yo?

-Si, si fuese tu hijo.

-Uff, de hijos, no se yo.

-Pero si tienes a una androide como hija.

-Una hija a la que decidí llamar así después de haberle dado un nuevo cuerpo.

-Pero ella quiere que la consideres como una hija mas.

Ese fue un punto que Cyrus no pudo obviar de ningúna manera.

-No se, lo habría criado de la misma forma que hizo mi padre conmigo.

-¿En serio? ¿Como? -se intrigo.

-Bueno, habría hecho todo lo posible para que pudiera olvidar que estaba mal por todo el cuerpo, lo mandaría a la escuela mas asequible para él, me aseguraría de que haga buenos amigos, lo mandaría a hacer actividades extraescolares, a hacerle sus fiestas de cumpleaños en casa, llevarle a campamentos de verano, y hacer que tenga la mejor infancia posible para que así la valore el resto de su vida -concreto de forma irónica todas las cosas que se le ocurrían con tal de hacer que su posible hijo tuviera una buena vida que verdaderamente se la mereciera.

Rebecca se rió a carcajadas al gustarle todas esas ideas.

-¿Que? ¿Te gusta mi idea?

-¿Intentaron de hacer eso contigo?

-Mi padre lo intento, pero yo nunca estaba interesado en eso, desperdicie gran parte de mi infancia a ponerme a inventar en vez de estar disfrutando de la vida como hacen los chicos normales -confeso demostrando que él nunca paso por lo mismo que todos los demás de la misma manera.

Aquello hizo que Rebecca se diera cuenta que Cyrus nunca había sido consciente de todo lo que tenía hasta que se convirtió en el hombre que era ahora.

-Por eso mismo un niño se merece tener una buena vida alejada de todo esto, si no se le da todo lo que tiene que tener, acabara percatandose de que nunca ha disfrutado de todas las cosas buenas que tiene este mundo -asintió hacíendole ver la cuestión de ese asunto, si no tenía una vida prospera y tranquila, jamas sabría lo que era disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que tenía encima.

Eso fue algo que Rebecca pudo comprender por completo.

-Cyrus, tu antes dijiste que eras capaz de crearles un hijo para Zane y Pixal, ¿eres capaz de hacerlo? -le pregunto por curiosidad ante ese hecho que había quedado pendiente.

-Podría hacerlo, hice lo mismo con Pixal, podría hacerlo también con un niño mas pequeño, si ellos quieren, ¿porque me lo preguntas?

-Harías bien en crearles un hijo, para que así ellos puedan disfrutar de toda su libertad -le propuso como alternativa para hacer que ambos tuvieran una vida normal.

Cyrus se quedo reflexionando sobre esa idea, y tenía mucha razón, Pixal y Zane eran posiblemente la primera pareja de androides que existía en el mundo, y ambos se habían estado ocupando de hacer que este mundo fuese salvado de cualquier amenaza, sobretodo ahora con la guerra que tenían con Zimmer, reconsidero esa idea ya que ambos verdaderamente se merecían tener un hijo para que así pudiesen saber lo que era vivir sin tener que preocuparse de todo lo demás.

Sonrío halagado con esa idea y entonces le dijo:

-En cuanto volvamos, me ocupare de crearles uno -decreto dispuesto a tomar esa idea.

-No, lo haremos los dos -rectifico esa mención, estaba decidida a hacerlo con él.

Cyrus se entusiasmo aún mas con esa idea, ambos volvieron a lo que estaban.

-En cuanto Zimmer se de cuenta de esto, se pondrá muy mal -opino sarcásticamente.

-No, se pondrá peor, pero al menos me alegro de ello -indico seriamente Rebecca teniendo una cierta idea de como acabaría comportandose Zimmer tras lo que estaban apunto de hacer.

DE VUELTA EN EL INTERIOR DE LA BASE

Zimmer regreso a la sala principal donde se encontraba todo el mundo terminar de recoger las ultimas pertenecías que quedaban para llevarse, estaba nervioso y desesperado ya que tenía muy pocas ganas de largarse de aquí tan rápidamente, pero debía hacerlo ya que ahora se encontraba apunto de lograr su objetivo después de tantos años de planificación.

Se encontró con Clarissa y los demás que se estaban acercando hacía él.

-¿Esta todo listo Clarissa? -le pregunto seriamente.

-Nos falta poco -contesto ella.

-¿Cuanto de poco?

-Mucho -respondió Paxton 2.0..

-Joder -se llevo las manos a la cabeza de la desesperación que tenía al ver que parecía que el asunto no terminaba como debería- ¿Cuanto falta para que todo el mundo recoja lo suyo?

Ambos se dieron un intercambio de miradas de reojo.

-¿Ocurre algo? -noto sus miradas cómplices.

-No se van a ir de aquí.

Aquello hizo que frunciera seriamente al no creerse lo que dijo.

-¿Que quiere decir eso de que no se van a ir de aquí?

-Eso mismo, ningúno quiere irse.

-Pero si yo les he ordenado que recogieran todos, nos largamos de aquí por una razón -le reprocho asqueado al no entender nada, se llevo de nuevo las manos a la cabeza mientras se ponía a reflexionar sobre todo lo que estaba sacando de sus casillas, no soportaba nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, sobretodo con ellos-. No se irán porque yo les he ordenado que se quedasen.

Escucho esa mención e inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza una mala sensación que venía detrás suyo, se giro lentamente y observo que Clarissa le estaba apuntando con su pistola.

-Clarissa, ¿que estas haciendo? -le pregunto persuasivamente al no entender lo que hacía.

-Lo siento señor, pero me temo que ha quedado relegado del cargo de líder de este equipo -declaro sonriendo mavelomamente al sentirse orgullosa de lo que estaba haciendo.

Paxton 2.0.. saco su pistola y apunto también hacía Zimmer, Cavallan hizo lo mismo sacando la suya y apuntandole mientras mostraba una mirada de puro odio hacía él.

-Cavallan, ¿tu también?

-Lo siento señor, pero nos hemos dado cuenta de que ya no podemos confiar en usted.

Clarissa le paso la tableta digital que uso antes, la encendió, se puso a mover todos los documentos que habían ahí puestos hasta dar con el indicado, la giro haciendo que Zimmer mirara la pantalla, acerco la mirada y observo que le estaba poniendo la grabación de la cámara de vigilancia que se encontraba colocada en la sala de celdas de aislamiento, ahí se podía ver el berrinche que tenía con Edna Walker contándole toda su historia, aquello hizo que se diera cuenta de que le habían estado vigilando todo el rato sin que el se diera cuenta de lo que veían.

-¿Entonces sabéis todo sobre mi, no?

-Pensábamos que hacías esto porque querías acabar con un mundo donde nadie pudiera sacar sus ideas y usarlas en beneficio de la humanidad, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que todo esto es por un motivo mucho mas personal, uno que has mantenido en secreto durante mucho tiempo, y ni siquiera te has atrevido a contárnoslo -reprimió Clarissa sintiéndose decepcionado al descubrir el verdadero motivo por el cual Zimmer estaba planeando esta estrategia en realidad.

-No tengo ningún motivo para deciros esto -discrepo Zimmer.

-Pero si para decirle a esos cuatro de toda su historia, ¿verdad?

-Eso a vosotros no os incumbe, no deberías haber visto eso.

-Pero lo hemos hecho, te guste o no, nos has traicionado, te importamos una mierda, tu solamente quieres el nuevo mundo para ti solo, para así sentirte orgulloso por todo lo mal que te trataron.

Eso fue algo que Zimmer no pudo ignorar, todos tenían razón en lo que decían.

-Dinos Zimmer, ¿que planeabas hacer con todos nosotros después de que destruyeras toda Ciudad Ninjago? ¿Pensabas deshacerte de nosotros como basura.

-No, tenía otra cosa planeada para vosotros.

-¿Que cosa? -pregunto intrigada al ver que se equivocaba con su acusación.

-Pensaba en dejar que os marchaseis a hacer vuestra propia vida, pero ahora veo que me equivoque, estáis tan obsesionados con querer hacer las cosas a vuestra manera que ya es imposible pediros hasta la cosa mas fácil, no me deja que ocuparme de vosotros antes de que este dia empeore aún mas. Cryptor, detenlos -ordeno dirigiendose al nindroide que estaba detrás de ellos.

No contesto, estaba ahí detenido mirándole fijamente con su ojo robo bionico.

-Cryptor, te ordeno que los detengas ahora mismo -le insistió de vuelta al ver que no reaccionaba.

-Él ya no te obedece -dijo Paxton 2.0..

-¿Como?

Cryptor saco su katana de detrás suyo y la bajo mientras miraba fijamente a Zimmer, formo un ceño fruncido con su mascara de ninja mientras soltaba un gemido siniestro.

Zimmer le miro y empezo a reírse al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Mataste a esos hombres verdad? -le pregunto retóricamente.

-Si -reafirmo solemnemente.

-¿Y le pediste a los Walker y a los otros dos que dijesen lo que tu le pediste que dijeras?

-Si, yo lo planee todo.

Soltó una risa descarada que hizo ambos se quedasen extrañados por la forma en que lo hacía.

-¿Que es tan gracioso? -se cuestiono Cryptor sin entender porque se reía así.

-Siempre imagine que algo iba muy mal en ti Cryptor, y ahora me doy cuenta de porque, jamas conseguí actualizarte, ¿no? Dime: ¿como conseguiste volver en si?

-El Overlord me llamo -declaro.

Cambio su expresión rápidamente al oír eso.

-¿El Overlord te llamo? -le pregunto.

-Así es, él sigue vivo.

-Imposible, el Overlord murió cuando...

-Cuando Zane Julien se autodestruyo con él, lo se, pero una parte se salvo dentro de mi, y ahora me esta llamando para hacerme acordar quien soy ahora. No pienso seguir siendo tu marioneta un dia mas Zimmer, esta vez pienso terminar con esto de una vez por todas -decreto Cryptor dictaminando que ya no le pertenecía a nadie, era libre de sus decisiones y acciones.

Zimmer se le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido al no sorprenderse por nada.

-¿De veras crees que Cryptor que puedes detenerme?

-Puedo detener a todo el que quiera, incluido tu.

-Muy bien -levanto el brazo dispuesto a pulsar el botón de su muñequera.

Clarissa vio lo que iba a hacer y rápidamente le disparo, la bala impacto contra su muñeca haciendo que Zimmer se asustase al recibir el disparo, se miro la mano y vio que tenía la muñequera digital destruida, salió humo de dentro de la pantalla cuadriculada de en medio.

-No vas a seguir tratándonos como tus soldados de juguete de Zimmer, esta vez lo vamos a hacer a nuestra manera, y lo vamos a hacer bien -acoto estrictamente Clarissa.

-¿Así que ahora tu quieres enseñarme a saber como acabar con una ciudad?

-No, yo lo que quiero es destruir todo aquello que tu quieres adoras, vamos a crear un mundo en donde científicos como tu jamas se conviertan en lo que tu eres ahora.

Zimmer se les quedo mirando de nuevo y se no sintió intimidado para nada, le daba risa ver la forma en que se estaban amotinando contra él porque le resultaba completamente ridiculo.

-No vas a conseguir nada Clarissa, estas lejos de ser como yo.

-Yo no quiero ser como tu.

-No, pero lo serás, muy pronto.

Clarissa se quedo intimidada ante esa cuestión, empezo a tener serias dudas, Paxton 2.0. veía lo que hacía y no lo podía soportar, le gimió amenazadoramente.

-Ay Paxton, tu antes solías ser bueno, pero fijate ahora, has decidido unirte a esta rubia tan idiota que apenas se da cuenta de que te ama por lo que eres ahora -reprimió vacilante dirigiendose hacía Paxton 2.0. que parecía querer defender a Clarissa de todo cuanto él decía.

Aquello hizo que le dirigiese la mirada totalmente sorprendido por lo que dijo.

-Venga Clarissa, admitelo, te has enamorado de un monstruo de Frankenstein.

-Eso es mentira, Paxton es bueno, sería incapaz de enamorarme de él -discrepo rotundamente ella.

-¿Que? -le rechisto soberanamente.

-No le hagas caso Paxton, él te esta mintiendo, se quiere meter en tu cabeza.

Paxton 2.0. se quedo con dudas al no saber que pensar de esta situación.

-¿Que vas a hacer Paxton 2.0.? ¿Vas a unirte a una mujer que no quiere decir la verdad? ¿O quieres unirte al único hombre que verdaderamente se ha preocupado por ti durante todos estos años? -le propuso con tal de que cambiase de bando.

-No le escuches, podemos con él -le insistió ella, quería que dejara de pensar en esa idea.

-¿No me quieres? -le pregunto compasivamente.

-Claro que te quiero Paxton, pero ahora no puedo estar pendiente de eso ahora.

Se enfado tanto al oír eso que pego una enorme patada al suelo que hizo que resonase por toda la sala dejando a todo el personal anonadado al sentir la sacudida.

-Me has mentido, me has usado para tus propios fines, estupida perra de los cojones -le recrimino echándole la bronca al ver que lo traiciono-. No pienso seguir estando de tu lado, me voy con él.

Se marcho dirigiendose hacía Zimmer, cambio de bando rápidamente, se coloco a su lado.

-Mirate Clarissa, eres tan impulsiva que les has roto el corazón a la única persona que de verdad te amaba, que decepción, hasta para alguien como tu.

-Déjate de rodeos Zimmer, dinos donde esta el chico Stein -le insistió Cavallan.

-¿Te refieres a Gideon Stein?

-Así es, te fuiste con él hace cosa de un par de horas y no lo hemos vuelto a desde entonces, ¿que haz hecho con él?, ¿donde lo tienes?

-Aquí viene -levanto el brazo y se toco algo que tenía metido dentro de la oreja.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que tenía otro aparato de comunicación escondido.

-¿No pensabais de verdad que no iba a tener otro comunicador como este, no?

De pronto escucharon un fuerte sonido que venía de algúna parte, era un sonido fuerte como el de unas pisadas, pero no eran unas pisadas normales, Zimmer se hizo a un lado y entonces ambos observaron una extraña silueta negra que venía de mas atrás, siguió avanzando hasta que al final ambos consiguieron de quien se trataba el pesado individuo que se acercaba.

-No puede ser verdad -exclamo sorprendida Clarissa, reconocía perfectamente quien era.

Era Gideon, pero no el Gideon que ellos conocían, tenía puesto un traje parecido a los chalecos que llevaban los soldados suicidas, pero este estaba formado por un exoesqueleto metálico que iba unido a sus extremidades y demás partes del cuerpo, su cabeza estaba rapada y llevaba colocado en su cara un especie de visor circular de color rojo alojado en su ojo izquierdo, mantenía una mirada fija y seria como si no fuera totalmente humano.

-Genio hijo de puta -exclamo sorprendido también Cryptor sorprendido al ver lo que hizo.

-¿Os acordáis de Gideon? Pues lo he mejorado -comento vacilante Zimmer.

-¿Pero que cojones le haz hecho? -le reprocho Clarissa indignada al ver en que lo convirtió.

-Lo he mejorado, he hecho que ahora se convierta en un soldado mas, o mejor dicho, en uno mucho mejor -comento indicando que lo convirtió en un arma letal.

-¿Conque eso era lo que estabas inventando en tu despacho?

-Así es, sabía que no iba a llegar nada viendo como estaban las cosas, así que aproveche el poco tiempo que teníamos para construir un nuevo invento que me ayudaría a acabar con todos mis problemas, y ya los tengo justo delante.

Ambos miraron fijamente a Gideon que yacía con esa expresión atemorizante que no se sabía si les estaba mirando con odio o simplemente estaba ahí esperando para matarlos en el momento.

-¿Que vas a hacer con nosotros Zimmer? -le pregunto Cavallan asumiendo que ahora que había traído a Gideon, pretendía usarle para algo severo.

-Voy a hacer algo que debería haber hecho en mucho tiempo, deshacerme de la basura inútil que me sobra. Gideon, ocupate de ellos -le ordeno eufóricamente.

Gideon obedeció e inmediatamente dio varios pasos hacía adelante dirigiendose hacía los tres, ambos intentaron de apartarse teniéndole miedo por lo que fuera a hacerles.

-Haz que paguen por su insolencia -acoto estrictamente Zimmer mientras sonreía orgullosamente.

No le importaba para nada que matara a todos sus compañeros con tal de impedir un amotinamiento como este, esta vez, estaba decidido a ocuparse él solo de todo cuanto tenía que hacer para salirse con la suya de una vez por todas, este era su dia, y su dia iba a ser glorioso.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

PROXIMO CAPITULO: POR UN MAÑANA MEJOR

ULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA SERIE

TODAVÍA HAY MAS DE NINJAGO


	4. 4·Por un mañana mejor

NINJAGO:

NINDROIDES PARA SIEMPRE PARTE IV

PARTE 4

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 4: POR UN MAÑANA MEJOR

ULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA SERIE

HACE UN PAR DE AÑOS ATRAS

Un viejo Robert Julien se encontraba sentado de rodillas sobre un cantera donde podía ver toda una obra reparando los imperfectos que sufrió Ciudad Ninjago tras el ataque del Overlord, la lucha contra el señor Oscuro de la guerra había finalizado de una vez por todas, todo acabo bien, los ninjas consiguieron vencerle, Garmadon volvió a ser un ser humano normal y corriente sin tener nada de maldad en su interior, los Serpentine desaparecieron, y por fin logro encontrarse con su hijo Zane de vuelta después de haber estado tantos años pensando que no lo volvería a ver jamas, pero lo hizo, y le ayudo a vencer al gran mal que estaba apunto de destruir el mundo, estaba bien.

Pero eso no iba a durar mucho.

Sentía plenamente como su cuerpo se estaba deteriorando como la ultima vez, el efecto del cultivo que le había dado Samukai tiempo atrás para que volviera a la vida tras haber estado menos de cinco minutos muerto de envejecimiento se le estaba yendo, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para que volviese a morir de nuevo, sobretodo ahora que estaba con Zane de vuelta.

-Papa.

Se extraño por esa llamada, se giro mirando de reojo y se percato de que Zane estaba detrás suyo.

-Papa, ¿donde estabas? -le pregunto poniendose a su lado.

No sabía que contestarle, se había pasado un buen rato pensando en su miedo en morir que no sabía que excusa ponerle para que pensara que estaba haciendo algo normal.

-Lo siento hijo, estaba ocupado mirando el paisaje -le comento expresamente, echo la vista de nuevo al frente mientras contemplaba el desolador paisaje que había mas adelante.

Zane hizo lo mismo, miro el paisaje e intrigado se sentó a su lado de la misma forma.

-¿No te parece increíble que esto podría haber acabado de peor forma? -inquirió compasivamente.

-Lo se, ha costado, pero lo hemos conseguido -reafirmo sintiéndose de acuerdo en esa mención.

-No, tu lo has conseguido.

-¿Yo, conseguido?

-Así es, fijate Zane, ya te has hecho todo un hombre, te has enfrentado a mil amenazas posibles, y has salido indefenso de ellas, no puedo sentirme mas orgulloso de ti, hijo mío -acerco su brazo para tocarle la mejilla de lo contento que estaba con él y por lo que era ahora.

Zane se sintió halagado con la caricia que le estaba dando, hacía tiempo que no sentía eso.

-Papa, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Claro hijo, ¿que deseas saber? -le miro interesado por lo que tuviera que decirle.

Zane se quedo pensando dudosamente, pero entonces dijo:

-¿Tengo madre?

Se quedo indeciso con esa pregunta.

-¿Ma...madre?

-Si, me refiero a si tengo una madre, ¿ya sabes? Una madre biológica, o en este caso, creadora.

Se quedo aún mas indeciso todavía por la forma en que se lo estaba especificando.

-¿No tuviste nunca, una novia, una esposa, una ex-esposa o una amiga a la que podrías haber...?

-No, nada de eso, yo jamas tuve tiempo para eso, cuando me marche de la ciudad, lo hice con la intención de desaparecer del todo, me quede a vivir solo en aquella árbol que construye y termine de crearte -reafirmo solemnemente Robert indicando que no había ninguna madre en especial.

-¿Terminaste de crearme?

-Hubo un tiempo en que intente de crear algo parecido a ti, pero era peligroso, los esqueletos no paraban de ir robando todo lo que les interesaba o les llamaba la atención, así que por eso mismo decidí marcharme para construirte y prepararte para cuando estuvieras preparado, como ahora.

Zane lo comprendió pero se sintió mal al ver que no tenía ningúna madre.

-Lamento mucho que te decepcione Zane, se que no era lo que esperabas.

-No, ya me imaginaba algo así.

-¿Porque me lo has preguntado siquiera?

-No se, me parece que por envidia.

-¿Envidia? ¿Tu?

-Tal vez, todos tienen su padre y su madre, Jay tiene a sus padres, Lloyd tiene al resto de su familia, Kai y Nya son hermanos y de sus padres no sabemos nada, y Cole tiene a su padre, pero de su madre nunca he sabido lo que le ha pasado.

-¿Nunca ha dicho nada sobre eso?

-La verdad es que no.

-Ya lo dirá en algún momento.

-Siento mucho preguntarte esto papa.

-¿Que? No, para que, ha estado bien que me lo digas.

-¿De verdad?

-Y si Zane, si me has preguntado eso es porque estas madurando, tienes curiosidad, por casi todo, ahora será el tema de los padres, pero pronto seguramente será el tema de las chicas.

-¿Las chicas?

-Puede que seas un robot Zane, pero estas vivo, y te mereces ser feliz con alguien que te quiera.

-Igualmente, no lo creo, por ahora ya estoy muy bien con mis propias fans.

Robert se rió al enterarse de eso.

-Siempre pensé que algún dia serias una maquina que ayudase a los demás, no que los demás se degustasen por ti, ¿no se si me entiendes?

-Lo entiendo perfectamente papa.

-No digo que tenga que ser ahora, simplemente digo que... -de pronto sintió un enorme dolor en el pecho, se lo agarro fuertemente y empezo a temblar de pavor por lo que le pasaba.

-Papa, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Zane notando lo mal que se ponía su padre.

Tumbo a su padre poniéndolo sentado de espaldas mientras agonizaba de dolor.

-¿Que te pasa?

-Me falta poco.

-¿Falta poco para qué?

-Zane, no me queda mucho tiempo, pronto me voy a tener que ir, como paso la primera vez.

-No, no puedes -le insistió nerviosamente.

-Si que puedo Zane, como tu también algún dia tendrás que irte.

-¿Que? -se extraño con esa mención.

Se calmo un poco y dejo de dolerle el pecho, se puso bien de vuelta.

-Oh por dios -se toco el pecho mientras respiraba profundamente, lanzaba pequeños gemidos como si se estuviera ahogando poco a poco.

-¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

-No, déjalo, no merece la pena, nadie puede ayudarme ahora.

-Yo si puedo.

-Lo se Zane, pero para esto me temo que no hay mucho remedio, yo ya he vivido mi vida, te he cuidado, te he educado, y te he entrenado para ser lo que eres ahora, supongo que ahora puedo quedarme tranquilo mientras él no venga.

-¿Quien es él?

Ahí entonces Robert empezó a acordarse de algo que no había tenido en cuenta.

-Zane, ¿quiero que me prometas algo? Algo de lo que me parece que ya te conté antes cuando tan solo eras un androide con siete años de inteligencia.

-Vale, ¿que es?

Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, se acerco al oído y le dijo:

-Ten mucho cuidado, con Killian Zimmer -le confeso susurradamente.

-¿Killian Zimmer? -se cuestiono ese nombre, no lo había oído nunca-. ¿Quien es él?

-Digamos que es alguien de mi sangre, alguien de mi pasado, la razón por la que huí, la hice por él.

-¿Porque? ¿Que te hizo él?

-El fue el responsable de que me echasen de Industrias Carrower, ha estado obsesionado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo, y cuando me descubrió, me pidió que fuese su amigo, pero hubo algo entre nosotros que hizo que él pensase que lo estaba traicionando, se chivo de lo que estaba haciendo, y eso acabo conmigo, por eso me fui de ahí, para terminar de construirte, cosa que hice, a causa de un gran precio.

-¿Cual fue ese precio?

-No le escuche, y cuando debería haberlo hecho, lo convertí en algo horrible, acabo liberando un odio que había estado acumulando en su interior en mucho tiempo, y ahora se ha convertido en mi peor miedo, y no lo digo solo por mi, lo digo también por ti.

-¿Por mi?

-Tienes algo especial en tu interior Zane, no dejes que Zimmer te encuentre.

-¿Va a venir por mi?

-Lo dudo, pero algo pasara, se enterara de tu existencia, y ahora entonces sucederá aquello por lo que te he estado protegiendo estos últimos años.

-¿Y porque no avisamos a los ninjas de esto? ¿Quizás podamos...

-No -le rechisto soberanamente.

Zane se quedo indeciso al ver como le rechisto de aquella manera, era la primera vez que su padre le reprochaba como si estuviera cometiendo un error imperdonable.

-Deja a los ninjas atrás Zane.

-¿Porque? Son mis amigos.

-Lo se, son buenos amigos, pero cuando Zimmer te encuentre, ellos acabaran muertos.

-¿Que? -se levanto poniendose y mirándole con una expresión rígida en su cara-. ¿De que me estas hablando papa?, ¿que me estas ocultando que yo no sepa?

-Lo único que tienes que saber es que Zimmer es una amenaza, y no pienso dejar que él te encuentre a menos que entiendas que no estas capacitado para afrontar este problema.

-¿Este problema? Me dejaste solo durante cinco años sin saber que era un nindroide, me pasaron todo tipo de cosas hasta que fui elegido como un ninja, ¿sabes todas las cosas a las que me he enfrentado desde entonces? Me he peleado con esqueletos, serpentines, hombres de roca, hasta con mis propios compañeros convertidos en seres de pura maldad, ¿como puedes decirme que no estoy capacitado para enfrentarme a este problema cuando ya he pasado por todo?

-Zimmer no es lo mismo que todos esos enemigos, él es mucho peor.

-¿Cuanto de peor?

-Tanto como para hacer que huyas.

-¿Como tu?

-Me temo que si.

Zane no sabía que pensar, había descubierto que su padre había huido por miedo de que un antiguo compañero suyo no le hiciese daño, y ahora le estaba pidiendo que no intentase enfrentarse a él ya que acabaría siendo su perdición, tanto para él como para los demás.

-Zane, entiendes lo que...

-No papa, si Zimmer quiere destruirnos, entonces todos tenemos que prepararnos, avisare a los demás de esto urgentemente -reprocho Zane discrepando de las advertencias de su padre, se giro y se marcho dispuesto a buscar a los demás para notificarles sobre el asunto de Zimmer.

-Zane, espera -intento de detenerle pero no pudo, Zane estaba decidido a avisarles.

Veía como su hijo se alejaba y no pudo evitar pensar que estaba cometiendo un error dejándole ir, empezo a lamentarse por haberle mencionado eso ya que ahora se disponía a meterse en aquello que siempre quiso obviar por mucho tiempo, algo tenía que hacer al respecto.

-Zane -le llamo de vuelta cuando se estaba alejando aún mas.

-Papa, yo... -Zane se giro y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara que le hizo caer contra el suelo.

Cayo y se desconecto quedandose vació por dentro. Fue cosa de Robert, cogío una piedra y le atizo con tal de impedir que siguiera avanzando cada vez mas, por suerte solo lo desconecto.

-Lo siento Zane, pero me temo que vas a tener que olvidar esto también -le dijo lamentandose de lo que le hizo a pesar de que no podía oírle.

Tiro la piedra al suelo y se ocupo de hacerle lo mismo que hizo antes, le borro los últimos minutos de su memoria con tal de que no recordase todo aquello que le dijo, no se sentía orgulloso hacíendolo, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer con tal de impedir que él o los demás fuesen por Zimmer, no iba a pasar por eso, no mientras él estuviera vivo para detenerlo.

Lo hizo y entonces regreso al mismo punto donde estaban antes, lo activo de vuelta.

Zane se encendió iluminandose sus ojos con un cierto tono turquesa, se enderezo mirando al frente, luego se giro fijándose que tenía su padre al lado mirándole sonriente.

-Hola Zane -le saludo amistosamente.

-Hola papa, ¿que ha pasado?

-Estábamos contemplando las vistas y te dormiste.

-¿Me dormí? ¿Pero porque?

-Te quedaste tan tranquilo mirando el paisaje que te paso lo mismo que le suceden a los humanos cuando se están demasiado relajados.

-¿Tu lo crees?

-Soy inventor, no psiquiatra del sueño.

Ambos se rieron por lo ingenuo que sonaba ese comentario.

-¿Que hora es?

-Me parece que esta atardeciendo, será mejor que vuelvas con tus amigos.

-¿No te vienes conmigo?

-No, me quedare aquí un buen rato, no te preocupes, no tardare.

Zane le miro confiadamente y entonces se levanto dispuesto a regresar con sus amigos.

-Ah Zane -le detuvo en el ultimo momento-. Te quiero hijo.

-Yo también a ti papa -le devolvió el gesto entusiasta y entonces se marcho por el otro lado.

Se quedo sentado contemplando las vistas mientras se imaginaba lo que sería la vida de Zane ahora, le había mentido, le había mentido a su propio hijo cuando encima le parecía que esta sería la ultima vez que le viera, era injusto que pasase por esto, pero tenía que hacerlo, debía de protegerlo de Zimmer, sobretodo ahora que todo el mundo sabía que era un ninja, en algún momento él lo recordaría como recordó su vida anterior con él, pero para cuando lo hiciera, él ya no estaría aquí.

De pronto empezo a sentirse mal, su pecho le estaba haciendo daño otra vez, se lo apreto y se puso a respirar profundamente pero no podía mas, se atraganto con su propia aire y de ahí acabo tambaleandose de costado contra la tierra, se escucho un pequeño golpe que resonó en el ambiente.

Zane escucho ese sonido, se extraño pero no sabía porque, se giro y se percato de que su padre se encontraba tirado en el suelo y no parecía moverse.

-Papa -le llamo.

No le contesto, le miro fijamente y aquello hizo que se temiera lo peor.

-¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Paaapa! -grito eufóricamente y marcho corriendo dirigiendose hacía donde estaba su padre. Llego, pero solamente para descubrir que había muerto, de nuevo.

AHORA

-Papa -dijo pensativo.

-Zane.

Reaccionó y observo que Pixal le estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto ella.

-Si, estoy bien -reafirmo volviendo en si como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Pixal le miro fijamente y pudo notar que algo le pasaba a pesar de que no lo estaba mencionando, se dio la vuelta y siguió mirando al frente ignorándole al ver que no quería opinar nada.

La miro amorronada y en ese momento empezo a acordarse de todas las veces que ella se había enfadado con él por no haber sido sincero a tiempo, cada vez que se encontraban en una situación como esta, ella siempre acababa enfadándose, como lo sucedido en Puerto Pirata donde decidió cortar con él, no podía dejar que pasara esto de nuevo.

-En realidad si que pasa algo -esbozo dispuesto a ser sincero con ella.

-¿Como? -se giro volviendo a mirar pero ahora sorprendida al ver que ahora si que parecía estar interesado en decirle sobre lo que pensaba.

-He visto algo -declaro.

-¿Donde?

-No aquí, sino mas bien he recordado algo, algo que tenía en mi base de memoria y de la que fue borrada hace tiempo.

-¿De que estas hablando? -se cuestiono al no entender de lo que le hablaba.

-Creo mi padre si que me confeso lo de Zimmer.

-¿En serio? -se quedo aún mas sorprendido al escuchar eso.

-Así es, me lo confeso la ultima vez que estuve con él, me pidió que tuviera cuidado y de que no me enfrentase a él, de que todos correríamos un gran peligro, y que era mejor huir de todo esto -le especifico todo aquello que le dijo su padre en el recuerdo.

-¿Pero entonces como es que lo recuerdas ahora? -critico ese hecho que no cuadraba.

Zane se puso a buscar la mejor forma de decirlo.

-Me borro la memoria.

-¿Te la borro de nuevo?

-Al parecer me enfade con él al descubrir que me estaba pidiendo que huyera y que abandonase, así que me marche a avisarles de lo de Zimmer, mi padre no se lo tomo muy bien, me desconecto y después de eso, recuerdo despertarme sin saber todo lo demás.

Aquello hizo que Pixal se diera cuenta de un montón de cosas que antes no se le habían pasado por la cabeza antes, eso demostraba que su padre si le había avisado de la amenaza de Zimmer pero él se ocupo de que su hijo no lo supiera hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Y no solo eso.

-¿Hay mas?

-Creo que sabía que Zimmer era su hermano.

-Él... lo sabía?

-No lo se, dijo que era un familiar suyo, lo odiaba tanto que apenas lo consideraba un hermano.

-¿Y como es que hasta ahora recuerdas todo eso?

-No lo se, se me ha venido a la cabeza -se toco el lugar donde su padre le había golpeado antes, no sentía nada a pesar de que tenía el recuerdo del daño.

-¿Y porque no quiso que lo supiéramos?

-Me parece que por miedo, le tenía tanto miedo a Zimmer que no quiso decirnos para que así no pudiéramos preocuparnos de eso, paso después de la batalla con el Overlord.

Con eso hacía que se le aclarase otra duda mas que tenía en la cabeza.

-Tu padre, se murió en ese momento, ¿verdad?

-Si, y yo no tenía ningúna idea de lo que me hizo, perdí minutos con él.

-Pero al menos pudo despedirse de ti.

-Si -confirmo reconociendo que a pesar de que su padre cometió un error, pudo por lo menos darle la despedida que se merecía, protegiéndolo de aquello que mas temía.

Se sintió tan triste al oír eso, que no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima de su ojo.

-Zane -le paso su dedo por su cara para quitarle la lagrima que le caía.

No se inmuto, le gusto que le hiciera eso, le sonrío entusiasmado.

-¿Quieres que paremos y sigamos en otro momento?

-No, esto termina aquí, y ahora -acoto estrictamente, estaba decidido a terminar con esta guerra aunque eso costase destruirlo todo, incluido a si mismo.

Continuaron avanzando durante varios minutos hasta que al final se encontraron con el pasillo que daba a la entrada de la sala de manufacturacíon de maquinas, se hicieron a un lado cubriéndose detrás de una columna y observaron una puerta blindada que se encontraba por el frente, no había nadie vigilándola, estaba completamente despejada.

-Esto esta demasiado tranquilo -opino Lloyd sintiendo que algo no cuadraba en esa entrada.

-Y que lo digas hijo -reafirmo Garmadon estando de acuerdo.

Siguieron mirando durante medio minuto y no sucedió nada, estaba todo tan tranquilo que resultaba raramente sospechoso que nadie pasara por ahí o siquiera que hubiera algún tipo de vigilancia que no permitiera el acceso a la habitación del otro lado.

-¿Que hacemos? -se cuestiono Misako queriendo saber que hacer al respecto.

-Yo que vosotros entraría ahí ya mismo -objetó ingenuamente Rough.

Ambos se sintieron de acuerdo con su comentario pero sentían que se estaban precipitando demasiado, necesitaban asegurarse de que no hubiese ningúna trampa al otro lado.

-Tengo una idea -dijo Zane.

-¿Cual? -pregunto intrigado Garmadon.

Dirigió la mirada a Pixal y entonces le dijo:

-¿Tienes todavía la caja musical que te regale?

-Eh... si, pero no entiendo, ¿que pretendes hacer con él?

-Ya vas a ver -exclamo sin dar muchos detalles.

Pixal no entendía que era lo que pretendía hacer con la caja de música pero como se confiaba demasiado con él, decidió dárselo para ver lo que hacía, la saco de dentro de su traje y se la entrego a Zane, la cogío y de pronto la tiro al suelo haciendo que fuese patinando hasta acabar impactando contra la puerta, se oyó un pequeño chirrido metálico resonante.

-¿Pero que haces? -se cuestiono ella indignada al ver como tiro su regalo.

-Mira -le señalo queriendo que volviese a mirar al frente.

De pronto la puerta se abrió fácilmente a causa del golpe de la caja música.

-¿Como cojones es que se ha abierto eso solo? -se cuestiono seriamente Rough.

-No lo se, pero si esa puerta se ha abierta sola, es porque nadie la vigila -opino Misako.

-Vamos -insistió Garmadon queriendo ir a ver.

Ambos cinco marcharon saliendo de la esquina y se pusieron delante de la entrada, no había nadie a los alrededores, estaba mas desolado de lo que pensaban, se metieron pero Pixal se detuvo para coger de vuelta la caja de música que quedo ahí delante, la levanto viendo que uno de los muelles del costado se salió, estaba rota, Zane estaba detrás suyo y veía lo que pasaba.

-Siento haber hecho eso, pero era lo mas rápido que se me ocurrió hacer en el momento -se disculpo con ella al ver que cometió un error rompiendo la caja-. ¿Si quieres puedo comprarte con la misma música?, ¿o de otra si lo prefieres?

Asintió disgustada pero al mismo tiempo consolada porque dijera eso.

-No me hace falta -contesto.

-¿No?

-Con solamente tenerte hace que me acuerda de la música -le indico hacíendole ver que no le importaba si la caja se rompía o no, solamente le importaba el mero hecho de que Zane estaba de su lado y lo querría aunque algo malo le sucediese de vuelta.

Sonrío halagado al ver que no se enfado por haber hecho eso.

-Chicos, venid aquí -ordeno insistentemente Rough al otro lado.

Se metieron en la habitación y se encontraron con toda una sala estrecha tan oscura que apenas podían ver lo que tenían delante, reconocían unos estantes del costado, pero solamente eso.

-¿Rough?, ¿Garmadon?

De pronto la luz de las bombillas se encendieron iluminando toda la habitación, ahí pudieron ver con claridad el aspecto de la habitación en si, era una sala rectangular estrecha repleta de estantes a ambos lados de los costados, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran unas extrañas maquinas cuadriculadas que se encontraban por en medio, se giraron siguiendo a los demás que estaban mas atrás y pudieron ver que entre esas maquinas había unos componentes circulares conectados a unos cables que venían de mas abajo, aquello les hizo pensar que esas maquinas servían para conectar a los robots ninjas con el sistema eléctrico de la base, pero no estaban.

-Zane, ven a ver esto -le insistió Misako con tono preocupado, quería que se acercara para ver algo que ellos tenían ahí delante.

Ambos se miraron intrigados y se acercaron a una mesa de trabajo repleta de herramientas tiradas por doquier, una de ellas era un escalpelo y una pinza para sujetar los ojos, estaban llenas de sangre, y debajo de ellos había una cinta con una mancha de sangre en forma circular.

-¿Pero que cojones... es esto? -se cuestiono Pixal sorprendida al ver lo que tenían ahí.

-Me parece que Zimmer ha hecho algo mas que inventar robots -opino Lloyd.

-Y que lo digas, todas estas herramientas han sido usadas para cometer una operación quirúrgica, me parece que Zimmer ha experimentado con alguien para sustituirle algúna parte importante y se la ha cambiado por algún accesorio bionico o algo parecido -indago seriamente Zane fijándose en todas las pruebas que indicaban que aquí se cometió algúna operación macabra y violenta.

-Como con los soldados suicidas -indico Garmadon.

-¿Pero para qué? ¿Con quien estaba experimentando? -se cuestiono Rough ese hecho.

De pronto Pixal se giro fijándose que al otro lado se encontraba un frigorífico donde salía algo de luz por los bordes, sentía la vibración eléctrica emanando a través de la pantalla digital de su campo de visión, se acerco hacía el frigorífico y lo abrió lentamente como para fijarse lo que había dentro, lo hizo y descubrió algo que la aterro por completo, lo abrió del todo de un tirón y se hizo hacía atrás mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara al no poder creerse lo que estaba viendo.

-Pixal -Zane noto la reacción angustiosa de su novia.

Ambos se acercaron y vieron lo que ella descubrió, dentro del frigorífico se encontraban un pote con un ojo con el nervio óptico flotando en una especie menjunje liquido de color acuoso.

-¿Eso es un ojo? -se sorprendió aún mas Lloyd al verlo.

-Me parece que si -reafirmo dudosamente Misako.

-¿Pero el ojo de quien? -critico Zane ese hecho ya que eso demostraba que quien fuese el dueño de ese ojo, había estado haciendo algo mas que experimentar con él, lo convirtió en un arma.

MIENTRAS CON ZIMMER

Gideon mantenía una expresión fija y vació al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a coger a Clarissa y a los suyos al recibir ordenes de Zimmer, se fue acercando cada vez mas pero Clarissa no paraba de moverse hacía atrás con tal de impedir que no le cogiese.

-Gideon, tu no quieres hacernos daño, somos amigos, ¿lo recuerdas? -le reprimió Clarissa queriendo que volviera a hacer el mismo de siempre.

No decía nada, estaba decidido a cumplir con su cometido.

-Gideon, ¿me puedes decir algo por lo menos?

-No puede decir nada -contesto Zimmer.

-¿Como? -esbozo Cavallan extrañado al oír eso.

-Le he cerrado las cuerdas vocales, ahora no puede hablar, va a estar en silencio como el soldado leal e inhumano que es ahora -declaro señalando que no solamente lo había convertido en un esclavo sino que encima le había quitado las pequeñas cosas que le hacían verse humano.

Aquello hizo que ambos se asustasen aún mas de él.

-Acabalos ya Gideon -exigió Zimmer queriendo que se diera prisa.

Frunció aún mas el ceño y se acerco rápidamente agarrando a Clarissa del cuello, la levanto con fuerza haciendo que quedase suspendida en el aire con los pies sin poder tocar el suelo.

Paxton 2.0. estaba viendo lo que hacía y no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por lo que le pasaba, Clarissa se puso a forcejear agarrándole de la mano, le clavaba sus uñas en su piel pero no le hacían ningún efecto, no sentía dolor o empatía algúna por lo que hacía.

-Paxton, ayudame, por favor -le exigió dirigiendose al joven cibernético queriendo que la ayudase.

La miraba pero no hacía nada, estaba tan confundido que no sabía que hacer en esta situación.

-Paxton -empezo a llorar del miedo que tenía de que pudiera morir.

Suspiro disgustado y entonces bajo la cabeza obviando sus exigencias.

-Cryptor, haz algo -le protesto Cavallan al nindroide para que hiciese algo por ella.

-Si -acepto y entonces levanto su katana dispuesto a atacarle para salvarla.

-¡Alto General Cryptor! -surgió la imagen del Overlord delante suyo.

-Overlord -dijo solemne al verle.

-Baja esa espada General, tu no debes hacer esto por ella.

-¿Como dice?

-¿Con quien estas hablando? -le reprocho Cavallan extrañado al ver que se ponía a hablar solo en vez de estar ayudándola.

-¿Recuerdas todo aquello que te enseñe?

-Si, mi señor, lo recuerdo todo perfectamente.

-¿Y que fue lo primero que te dije?

Cryptor se quedo pensándolo detenidamente y entonces dijo:

-Que somos superiores a los humanos.

-Exacto, y fijate bien en ella.

Giro su mirada fijándose en Clarissa que no paraba de sollozar aterrorizada.

-Ella podría estar ahora mismo enfrentándole duramente, y en vez de eso se pone a llorar como la mujer débil que es, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que esto significa Cryptor?

-Si mi señor.

-Ella no es tu amiga, no es nadie, es solo un obstáculo en nuestro objetivo.

-Cierto, no debo preocuparme por aquellos que no son superiores a mi.

-Por eso mismo harás ahora todo aquello que te diga.

-¿Que quiere que haga maestro?

Clarissa continuaba forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía mas, se estaba ahogando al no recibir el aire que tendría que estar llegando a sus pulmones, la mano de Gideon se lo impedía.

-Te advertí de esto Clarissa, y no quisiste escucharme, y fijate lo que ha pasado ahora.

-Que te jodan Zimmer, ¿sabes que es lo que te pasa?

-Me pasa que me confío demasiado, eso es lo que me pasa.

-No, lo que te pasa es que en realidad te estas engañando a ti mismo.

-¿Como dices? -frunció seriamente el ceño al estar intrigado de esa acusación.

-Dices que quieres crear un mundo perfecto para todos nosotros, pero en realidad estas creando un mundo solamente para ti, un mundo donde no están todas las cosas que te gustan, un mundo donde nadie tenga emociones para que así nadie se siente rechazado como tu -le reprocho especificándole todas las cosas que él quería destruir con su diabólico plan.

Aquello hizo que Gideon le apretase aún mas el cuello.

-Gideon, bajala -le ordeno queriendo que la soltara.

Obedeció y entonces la soltó de golpe haciendo que se cayera bruscamente contra el suelo.

-¿Que pretendes decir con todo eso, eh?

Clarissa enderezo la cabeza mostrando una fría mirada de lo enfadada que estaba con él.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que te has pasado todo este tiempo odiando a la humanidad por todo lo que te han hecho, que en realidad no te das cuenta de que solamente ha habido un único culpable en todo esto, y ese siempre has sido tu.

Se le desorbitaron los ojos sorprendido al oír esa confesión.

-Tu podías haber tenido tu vida, pero la jodiste, y todo porque querías hacerlo a tu manera.

-A mi manera no, a la correcta -le rectifico esa mención.

-Eso no existe, pudiste haber vivido con esa pareja a pesar de no haber sido perfecta, podrías haber aprendido de ellos, de sus costumbres, de las cosas que hacían, pero no, en vez de eso tuviste que quejarte y ganarte su odio, y fijate tu lo que paso.

-Y lo dice la chica mimada que odiaba a su padre por no dejar que se fuera de fiesta.

-¿Eh? -se extraño con esa acusación que ahora le ponía a ella.

-¿No te acuerdas Clarissa? ¿No te acuerdas de tu padre?

-Si, pero no entiendo, ¿que tiene que ver eso ahora?

-Todo tiene que ver ahora, tu antes te la pasabas quejándote de que tu padre no te dejaba hacer nada, pero la autentica realidad es que tu te la pasabas haciendo lo que te daba la gana todo el tiempo, he leído todo tu historial Clarissa, y se todas las cosas que haz hecho en estos últimos años.

Clarissa se quedo absorta al oír eso, no se esperaba para nada que lo descubriera.

-¿Como coño lo sabes?

-¿Que? ¿Pensabas que te había reclutado sin saber quien eras? Todo tu historial de fechorías dura una pagina entera -soltó una risa descarada como para que viera que no tenía nada que ocultar-. A los 9 años ataste a una chica gorda a un poste con una salchicha en la boca, a los 11 años hiciste que un adolescente acabase con los huevos congelados, quemaste los libros de la biblioteca del instituto, a los 13 años engañaste para que pensara que le ibas a besar pero acabo besando a una rata que tenía rabia, y a los 14 años ensuciaste la casa de tu padre dejándola hecha una pocilga, tu padre te acabo mandando a un reformatorio para que te comportaras como una mujer adulta.

Clarissa se acordo de eso y no le gusto nada, quería obviarlo del todo.

-Estuviste ahí como un año, hasta que tu madre murió y no tuviste mas opción que volver con tu padre para poder cuidarle, cosa que eso hizo empeorar aún mas tu relación con él.

-No sabes de lo que estas hablando -le reprocho asqueada por las cosas que le decía.

-Si se de lo que estoy hablando, odiabas ayudar a tu padre, odiabas perder el tiempo ayudando a un maldito viejo que te lo dio todo pero luego te lo quito, y encima ni siquiera le perdonaste por la muerte de tu madre, siempre le culpaste de que ella hubiese muerto por él, ¿verdad?

-¡No! -no pudo evitarlo y acabo estallando en lagrimas al acordarse de todas esas cosas que tanto le dolían recordar, se puso las manos sobre la cabeza mientras agonizaba de dolor.

Todos se le quedaron mirando atónitos al ver como la dejo.

-Yo quería a mi madre, ella siempre me protegía, pero por su culpa él me la aparto, y perdí mis últimos momentos sin ella, nunca pude despedirme por eso mismo nunca le perdone, porque me arruino la vida, me quito lo que mas quería, por eso mismo le mate, para que supiera todo el dolor que sentía por lo que me hizo -le recrimino confesando el verdadero motivo por el cual acabo matando a su padre en realidad, era algo distinto de lo que ella dijo antes.

Zimmer se la quedo mirando resentido y no dijo, entendía perfectamente lo que le estaba pasando, pero no iba a inmiscuirse en eso porque no era su problema, ella se lo había buscado sola.

-Cuando tu me encontraste, pensaba que me ibas a ayudar a quitarme todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, que me ibas a convertir en alguien nuevo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todo eso no es verdad, a ti solamente te importa una cosa, y es sentirte como un Dios con todos los demás, para así hacerles saber que tu eres el que mandas, y que todos los demás están equivocados con nuestras propias ideas, porque para ti solamente importa una idea, y es la tuya -le explicó sincerandose con él para que viera que le daba igual la gente ya que jamas haría algo por los demás.

Aquello lo hizo enfadar tanto que la agarro del cuello y la acerco para que la mirase fijamente.

-La gente como tu, siempre cree que puede primero la palabra, que puede decirnos como podemos vivir, pero la autentica verdad es que lo único que quieren, es hacernos ver que ellos están por encima del prójimo, y yo no pienso aceptar eso, yo pienso tener mi mundo para demostrarles que tengo la razón, y vas a estar ahí para verlo -le aconsejo amenazadoramente y entonces la soltó tirándola bruscamente contra el suelo de vuelta.

Se paso descaradamente la mano por la boca y luego asintió serio de lo agotado que estaba por tener que estar tratando con este asunto durante tanto tiempo.

-¿No vas a matarme? -le pregunto asumiendo que la eliminaría como siempre hacía con todos.

-Pensaba hacerlo, pero ahora he decidido dejarte vivir con tal de que veas, como destruyo este mundo y creo uno nuevo, y ahí veras, que yo tengo razón, y tu no -confirmo dejando constancia que le iba a dar un castigo mucho peor que la muerte.

Resoplo angustiada al ver que no la mataba pero eso no significaba que no le augurase nada bueno.

-Paxton, llévala a las celdas de aislamiento, ¿quieres?

-Si, señor -obedeció y entonces se agacho para cogerla.

Clarissa no podía soportarlo mas y entonces saco otra estrella ninja, le corto la palma de la mano de Paxton haciendo que este se asustase y se hiciese hacía atrás, se levanto poniendose de pie mientras alzaba su estrella ninja con una punta ensangrentada, mostraba una expresión autoritaria, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se la llevasen a ningún lado.

-Aquí nadie me va a tocar mas, ¿entendido? -protesto amenazadoramente.

Todos se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos por su repentina reacción.

-Venga Clarissa, no compliques aun mas las cosas -le insistió pasivamente Zimmer.

-Me da igual si las cosas se complican o no, estoy harto de todo esto, estoy harta de escucharte, de ver que nos ocultas cosas, de ver que en realidad no eres mas que un farsante que jamas aprendió a ser feliz en la vida -dirigió la mirada a todo el personal que se encontraba mirando la escena-. Escuchadme bien todos, Zimmer os esta mintiendo, no va a daros un mundo ideal, lo único que va a hacer es mataros y después quedarse con todo porque le importáis un comino, pensadlo bien, ¿cuantos han tenido que morir por él? ¿Cuantos de nosotros hemos agotado nuestro sudor y sangre para conseguir lo que él quiere, ¿eh? ¿No os parece eso un poco raro?

Todos se dieron un intercambio de miradas al no saber que pensar de eso.

-Bonito discurso Clarissa, pero no vas a conseguir nada disuadiendo a los demás -comento incrédulamente Zimmer tomándoselo en forma de burla.

-¿Quien ha dicho que estuviese disuadiendo a los demás? -objetó irónicamente.

Se escucho un sonido mecánico que venía de algúna parte, ese sonido se repitió varias veces hasta que entonces se vio algo que dejo sorprendido a todo el personal, todo un grupo formado por soldados suicidas y demás técnicas salieron de entre las esquinas, iban armados con rifles y pistolas, todos se acercaron apuntando contra Zimmer.

-¿Que me dices de eso ahora Zimmer?

La miro fijamente y apenas estaba sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR CERCANO

El segundo equipo formado por Jay, Nya, Miles, Zairus, Jace, Alan y Stronger continuaba su recorrido a través de la base de Zimmer, había una enorme tranquilidad que resultaba sospechosa, hasta ahora no se habían topado con ningún guardia o siquiera algún soldado que pasase por ahí, era como si todos se hubiesen marchado de las secciones menores.

Mientras ambos recorriendo pasivamente aquel pasillo, Nya no podía evitar sentirse amargada por el hecho de que le hubiesen metido a Jay en el grupo, no tenía ganas de estar con él ya que él seguía insistiendo en que él volviese a su vida, pero no quería precipitarse demasiado de nuevo en esto cuando ya había cometido un terrible error la primera vez que estuvo con él.

-¿No sientes que esto parece el típico escenario de una pelicula de terror? -le pregunto ingenuamente a Jay para saber su opinión al respecto.

-Así es, parece una pelicula de terror, que bueno, ja ja ja -exclamo obviándole al ver que no paraba todo el rato con ese tema que tenía de soltar referencias a cada minuto por el que pasaban.

Jay pudo notar que Nya no estaba bien.

-¿Estas bien Nya? -le pregunto queriendo ayudarla.

-Estoy bien Jay, no necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Estas segura? ¿Porque siempre dices eso pero al final luego acaba pasando que...

Nya se harto de él y entonces poniendose delante de él mirándole autoritariamente, eso le hizo callarse la boca ademas de quedarse terriblemente sorprendido por su reacción.

Trago saliva del miedo que le daba su cara.

-¿Que es lo que pretendes Jay? ¿Que vuelva zarandeándome ante ti como si fuese una de esas mujeres desesperadas que se arrepienten de haber perdido al novio?

-No, pero...

-¿Pero? -giro su mirada fijándose en él de reojo.

No sabía que decirle, se encontraba en una situación incomoda.

-Estas muy guapa cuando te enfadas -fue lo único mejor que pudo decirle en este momento.

Se amargo entre dientes y se volvió mirando al frente mientras seguía a los otros.

-Nya -intento de detenerla pero no podía, la había pifiado otra vez.

-¿Estas bien camarada? -le pregunto amistosamente Jace.

-¿Camarada? -se extraño por ese mote.

-Yo estuve en el ejercito, todos nos llamábamos así.

-Vaya, pues eso ha sonado bastante bien.

-Y que lo digas -se río entre dientes de lo irónico que era-. ¿Que problema tienes con ella?

No sabía si estaba dispuesto a contarle sus problemas a un agente de policía, pero como el resto de sus compañeros ninjas ya se conocían el tema de sobra, decidió conversar con él para así conocer mejor a todos ahora que formaban parte del mismo equipo.

-Fue hace cosa de unos años, descubrí que una maquina creada por Cyrus Borg decía que el hombre ideal para Nya era Cole, aquello nos dejo tan mal que acabamos rompiendo al instante -le relato el motivo por el cual ahora ambos estaban mutuamente peleados.

-Lo siento mucho tío -se compadeció de él.

-Da igual, ha pasado un tiempo, pero... eso no sana con nada.

-Y no lo hará en mucho tiempo.

-¿Como dices? -se intrigo con ese comentario.

-Antes del ejercito conocí a una chica, era impresionante y guapísima, ambos nos queríamos, como si el destino nos hubiese unido porque si. Pero entonces un dia me llamaron del ejercito y me tuve que marchar dejándola allí sola para que me esperase, tarde como un año en volver a casa, y en todo ese tiempo un montón de cosas cambiaron, pero solamente hubo una cosa que me dejo mucho mas mal que todo lo demás -le relato su anterior vida cuando era joven, cambio radicalmente su expresión al acordarse de algo que no le gusto nada.

-¿Que paso? -le pregunto intrigado por lo que venía ahora.

-Descubrí que había tenido una aventura con mi hermano -confeso solemnemente.

-¡No! -gimió desconsolado al escuchar eso, no se lo esperaba para nada.

-Al parecer todo el tiempo que había estado fuera no sirvieron para hacer que ella estuviese pendiente de mi regreso, se aburría, así que se busco algo mejor que hacer mientras tanto.

-Que zorra.

-Eso creí al principio, pero entonces sucedió algo que me cambio mi forma de pensar sobre ella.

-¿Así? ¿Que paso?

-Mi hermano me confeso que si se había estado acostando con ella, pero aquello no duro mucho, al parecer se dio cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error y que no debería haber hecho lo que hizo, me puse a hablar con los dos y vi que al final de cuentas yo tuve toda la culpa de lo que sucedió.

-¿Como fue eso tu culpa?

-Porque no me puse a escuchar, actúe primero en vez de haberla dejado que se explicase, y cuando lo hice, me sentí mucho mejor al entender todo ese asunto, no me enfade, simplemente me lo tome con calma y pensé que quizás eso no volvería a pasar nunca.

Aquella historia hizo que Jay se quedase reflexionando sobre el conflicto que tenía con ella, al principio estaba enfadado porque ella había decidido hacer caso a una maquina en vez de a su propio corazón, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, se daba cuenta de que la primera causa de que ambos acabasen rompiendo, fue su rencor hacía Cole por un asunto en el que no se había involucrado para nada, él era el culpable, no ella.

-Oh dios mío -reconoció sorprendido al entender la raíz del problema.

-¿Entiendes ahora lo que quiero decir?

-Si -afirmo murmuradamente, estaba tan absorto en esto que ahora no sabía que hacer.

-¿Y sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora?

-Si, pero... ¿como lo hago?

-Se sincero con ella, demuestrale que estabas equivocado.

-Demostrarle que estaba equivocado, claro -reafirmo tomandose su consejo al pie de la letra.

Mas adelante se encontraba una curva que daba a una esquina, se podían ver a dos guardias vigilando la entrada, rápidamente Stronger levanto su puño en señal de cubrirse, todos se apoyaron contra la pared sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido.

De pronto se oyó un sonido parecido a un pitido que venía de uno de los hombres de enfrente, apreto un botón que tenía sobre la muñeca y entonces se oyó escuchar decir:

-Atención _a todo el mundo, hay un motín en la base, Zimmer esta en peligro, se requiere a todos los soldados en la sala principal ahora mismo_ -aviso alguien a través del comunicador.

-Venga tío, vámonos -le ordeno el soldado a su compañero.

-Si -acepto el otro y ambos se marcharon cogiendo el camino de la izquierda.

Dejaron la entrada a las celdas de aislamiento totalmente desprotegida.

-¿Pero adonde cojones se han ido? -se cuestiono extrañado Alan al ver lo que hicieron.

-¿Dijeron que había un motín en la base? -objetó Zairus.

-A mi me da que Zimmer ha jodido demasiado bien a alguien otra vez -indico ingenuamente Miles.

Todos se quedaron pensando en el motivo por el cual podría estar produciéndose un motín.

-Un momento, ¿no dijeron que se iban a la sala principal? -pregunto Jay cercionandose de un pequeño detalle que había en esa orden que les dieron a los soldados.

-Si, ¿y que pasa? -critico Nya sin entender cual era la preocupación.

-Kai y los demás podrían estar ahí ahora mismo -aclaro hacíendoles acordar que habían mandado al tercer grupo para que se ocupara de esa sección de la base.

Aquello hizo que Nya se temiese lo peor por lo que pudiera sucederle a su hermano.

-Tenemos que ir ahí -insistió nerviosamente Zairus.

-No, ellos pueden ocuparse solos, nosotros ya estamos aquí, ocupémonos de liberar a Rebecca ahora que se nos ha librado fácilmente la oportunidad -discrepo rotundamente Stronger, quería que siguiesen con el plan tal cual como ya lo habían tenido planeado antes.

Se dieron un intercambio de miradas de preocupación ya que a nadie le gustaba la idea de que los otros cayesen en un ataque inesperado, pero ahora ya no estaban en una situación en la que pudiesen decidir como hacer las cosas o no.

-Vamos -ordeno insistentemente Stronger y marcharon hacía la sala.

MIENTRAS, EN EL INTERIOR

Dareth y compañía continuaban encerrados en las celdas totalmente agotados y nerviosos porque ya no sabían que mas hacer, se habían pasado como una hora aproximadamente esperando a que algo sucediera con tal de que se liberasen, pero no pasaba nada. La conversacíon que tuvo antes Edna con Zimmer los había dejado a todos mal porque ahora entendían en realidad el motivo por el cual odiaba tanto a la humanidad, no odiaba que los genios fuesen mejores que él, odiaba la idea de vivir en un mundo feliz porque él jamas tuvo una infancia feliz, y ahora quería darles al resto del mundo lo mismo que tuvo él antes.

-Edna -le llamo Ed a su mujer.

-¿Que pasa Ed? -pregunto ella intrigada por lo que tuviera que decirle.

-¿Hemos sido buenos padres?

Le miro sorprendida por esa pregunta que le hizo.

-¿Como puedes preguntarme eso?

-Zimmer esta dispuesto a destruir el mundo para que así nadie tenga una familia feliz, y todo eso fue producido por los maltratos que recibió de esa familia religiosa, ¿crees que hemos sido unos buenos padres o hemos sido como los padres de Zimmer?

-Eso es imposible -mencionó el señor Bucket escuchando su conversacíon.

-¿Como dice? -le miro intrigado por esa mención.

-Los padres que tuvo Zimmer en ese momento no eran sus padres de verdad, fue adoptado por ellos, pero aún así aquella pareja era buena, el problema siempre fue Zimmer, que quería hacer las cosas a su manera, y como la pareja no acepto sus ideas, lo castigaron por eso, y ahí fue cuando se convirtió en lo que es ahora, nunca fue por ellos, siempre fue por él -argumento concluyendo que Zimmer fue el verdadero culpable de que se hubiese creado aquel conflicto con la familia que acabo mal.

-Hasta desde niño Zimmer seguía siendo un puto egoísta -exclamo murmuradamente Dareth.

-Yo no creo eso, creo que lo que paso en realidad fue que Zimmer odiaba haber sido el que fue separado de la familia, y eso hizo que tuviese mucho resentimiento hacía ellos a pesar de que no los conocía, y cuando lo entregaron a aquella familia, me parece que apenas superarlo y acabo bastante mal. Muchas cosas podrían haber cambiado en ese momento si Zimmer hubiese aceptado la idea de tener -indico honestamente reconociendo que de no haberse cabreado con ellos, no habría pasado por las experiencias que lo atormentaron hasta ser lo que acabo siendo años mas tarde.

Todos asintieron reconociendo que tenía razón en ese hecho, si Zimmer no hubiese sido separado de sus padres, la cosa no podría haber acabado tan mal como ahora.

-¿Porque razón los padres de Robert separaron a ambos hijos? -se cuestiono Edna percatandose de que no sabían nada sobre ese tema.

-No lo se, Robert dijo hace años que su familia no era tan glamurosa como la de Borg, quizás tuvieron que ponerlo en adopción para así gastar menos dinero en él -opino Ed.

-O quizás tenían miedo de aceptar que iban a tener dos hijos -mencionó amargamente Dareth.

Ambos le dirigieron la mirada extrañados por ese comentario tan soez.

-¿Como dices Dareth? -le pregunto el señor Bucket.

Dareth se acomodo poniendose recto en su celda.

-Hay algo que tengo que confesaros.

Se sorprendieron mentalmente al ver que parecía tener algo que confesarles.

-¿Que tienes que confesarnos?

-Yo tengo un hermano, un hermano menor.

-¿Y eso es algo malo? -inquirió Edna notando que lo decía como si fuese un terrible secreto que había estado ocultando durante mucho tiempo.

-No, lo malo es que resulto que ese hermano que tengo, fue adoptado.

-¿Que? -aquello los sorprendió radicalmente ya que no se esperaban esa respuesta para nada.

-Así es, tengo un hermano bastardo del que no supe que lo tenía hasta años mas tarde.

-Pero Dareth, eso no es algo malo.

-No, no lo es, lo malo fue como sucedió.

-¿Que sucedió Dareth?

-Mi madre se quedo embarazada de nuevo, iba a tener un hermano, pero ese hermano estaba apunto de salir unas semanas antes de lo previsto, fue al hospital para que se lo extrajesen, los médicos hicieron bien la operación, pero llegaron tarde, el niño murió dentro de la panza de mi madre.

Todos sintieron una tremenda lastima al descubrir eso, nunca antes hubiesen pensado que la historia de Dareth hubiese sido algo tan triste como eso.

-Mi madre y mi padre se quedaron mal porque sentían que habían cometido un error al dar luz a ese niño, y sabiendo que yo tenía ganas de tener un hermano, decidieron hacer lo mas sensato que fue adoptar a un niño que había nacido de otra madre en ese momento, les gusto y se lo llevaron a casa donde ahí me lo mostraron y dijeron que era mi hermano, que había nacido de ella, cuando el autentico niño murió en aquella sala de hospital, nunca me pare a pensar que no era mi hermano.

-Pero lo era Dareth, lo era.

-Y lo es, lo sigue siendo, pero cuando él se entero años mas tarde de la terrible verdad, se quedo mal, no pudo aceptarlo, y yo tampoco pude, pero lo que me dejo aún mas mal, fue ver que él tuvo la corazonada de que no formaba parte de nosotros, que él sabía que no éramos sus padres, yo siempre se lo escuchaba decir pero no entendía porque lo decía, y ahora entiendo porque.

-¿Y que paso después de eso? ¿Que hizo él?

-Se enfado, tanto que se puso a romper todas las casas que había en la casa y se marcho de ahí, yo no le seguí, me quede solo en casa, intentando de entender todo el asunto, hasta que entonces mis padres me lo explicaron, me confesaron toda la historia, los motivos por los que lo hicieron, y porque hasta ahora no quisieron contárnoslo, tarde varios minutos en asimilarlo, pero entonces me di cuenta de una cosa.

-¿De que te diste cuenta?

-De que mis padres nunca estuvieron preparados para soportar una situación como esa, nunca estuvieron muy dispuestos a tener otro hijo, yo les insistía que quería tener un hermano porque tenía muy pocos amigos y nadie quería ponerse a jugar conmigo, aquello fue el detonante de porque luego mas tarde ella acabo embarazada de nuevo, fue directamente un accidente, no se sentían orgullosos, y no estaban muy por la labor de aceptar un nuevo niño cuando ya tenían suficiente conmigo, pero viendo lo mucho que me entusiasme con la idea de que iba a tener un nuevo hermano, aquello les hizo sentirse mucho mejor y pensaron en ello de forma positiva -se río acordándose de como se produjo ese suceso.

Los otros le miraban y podían notar que eso era algo que Dareth le entusiasmaba, estaba verdaderamente encantado de tener un hermano a pesar de lo que sucedió en ese momento.

-Cuando murió el niño, se quedaron destrozados, jamas pensaron que el niño moriría durante el parto, pero lo peor de todo no fue solamente que hubiesen perdido al niño, lo peor fue que luego tendrían que volver a casa y confesarme de que no iba a tener a ningún hermano, no estaban dispuestos a aceptar eso, así que por eso mismo tomaron la opción mas fácil que tenían que era adoptar a un recién nacido, y ocultarme que no era de ellos, y ni siquiera se arrepintieron de ello, se quedaron encantados con que yo me lo tomase bien.

-Lo que importaba era la familia que os habíais creado ambos cuatro juntos -espeto el señor Bucket.

-Exacto, así que por eso mismo después de haber escuchado todo eso, me levante y decidí buscar a mi hermano para hacerle saber la autentica verdad sobre lo que ellos hicieron.

-¿Le encontraste? -pregunto Edna.

-Lo encontré tomando en un bar cercano que había por la zona cerca de casa, estaba ahí sentado agonizando con aquel vaso lleno de cerveza como si no tuviera nada mas por lo que vivir, me acerque, bebí un rato con él y le explique lo que paso, paso un buen rato, y al final él consiguió asimilarlo fácilmente, se puso a llorar y luego ambos nos marchamos a casa, se disculpo con papa y mama, y acepto que éramos una familia -se le cayo una lagrima saliendo de su ojo al acordarse de lo triste que fue aquel momento, pero también fue algo reconfortante para los dos.

Asintieron halagados de ver que ese conflicto acabo de buena manera.

-Pero sigo sin entenderlo, ¿que tiene que ver eso con Zimmer? -se cuestiono Ed sin entender cual era la conclusión a toda esa historia.

-Yo y mi hermano pasamos casi por la misma situación, descubrió que era adoptado, se lo tomo a mal, pero aún así supo superarlo, en cambio Zimmer no, y como nadie le ayudo a superarlo, fijate tu en que se ha convertido ahora porque nunca se ha quitado de encima el odio que tenía dentro -aclaro dando a entender que el autentico motivo por el cual Zimmer era así, era debido a la poca ayuda que recibió cuando no le dijeron la verdad sobre sus padres.

Ambos se quedaron indecisos al oír esa conclusión ya que ningúno se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar en ese hecho, Zimmer nunca supero la verdad sobre quien era, y como nadie intento de ayudarle o siquiera de haberle ayudado a encontrar su origen, se lleno de tanto odio que lo condujo hacía toda la gente que despreciaba, la gente que no era como él, y que merecían serlo.

De pronto se oyó un extraño ruido metálico que venía de algúna parte.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -se cuestiono Ed mirando hacía el frente.

Surgió una extraña luz azul y de pronto la puerta estallo chocando contra las escaleras de abajo, ambos se sorprendieron hacíendose a un lado ya que ningúno se espero eso. Un humo salía de la entrada hasta que entonces se disipo y se mostró a los responsables que habían roto la puerta, se trataba de Jay, había usado sus poderes elementales de rayo para hacerla estallar por el otro lado.

-Cariño, mira eso, es Jay -le aviso Edna a su marido para que viera que se trataba de su hijo.

-Doctora Duncan, ¿esta por aquí? -pregunto Stronger avanzando junto con el resto del grupo.

-Aquí, sacadnos de aquí -insistió eufóricamente Dareth avisándoles de donde se encontraban.

Jay asomo la cabeza y se fijo en que sus padres estaban ahí encerrados en las celdas.

-¿Mama? ¿Papa? -marcho corriendo para socorrerles al ver que sus padres estaban ahí.

-Hijo, oh por dios, menos mal que has venido -espeto Edna entusiasmada al ver que su hijo vino a rescatarles en el momento justo.

-¿Pero que hacéis aquí? ¿No deberíais estar en el carro? -les pregunto mientras se ocupaba de abrir las puertas de cada una de las celdas, uso sus rayos para freír las cerraduras de metal.

-Y lo estábamos, pero nos capturaron y nos trajeron aquí -confeso el señor Bucket.

Jay consiguió abrir las cerraduras de todas las celdas, sus padres salieron y se abalanzaron sobre Jay abrazándole fuertemente mientras Jay aguantaba la respiración de lo fuerte que abrazaban.

-Nos tenías preocupado Jay, no sabíamos que te había pasado, Zimmer dijo que tu y todos los ninjas habíais muerto ahí fuera, os tendieron una emboscada -se separo de él y se puso a mirarle fijamente para asegurarse de que no le sucedía nada malo.

-Y nos la tendieron, pero conseguimos salir con vida de ahí -comento Nya.

-Oh Nya, como me alegra verte -se entusiasmo al verla y la abrazo fuertemente.

Jay asintió intentando de ignorar esa escena, eso era lo que justamente quería hacer con Nya.

-¿Estas bien tu? -le pregunto Zairus a Dareth ayudándole a salir de la celda.

-Digamos que he estado en lugares mejores que este, por dios, si hubieseis llegado aquí unas horas antes, os habríais enterado de todo lo que nos contó Zimmer -comento vacilante.

-¿Zimmer esta aquí? -pregunto Miles.

-Así es, me parece que esta apunto de irse, oh, suerte de que al menos habéis llegado para detenerle, ese hombre es una alimaña -exclamo asqueado el señor Bucket, sentía un enorme recelo hacía él por como los había estado tratando antes.

Aquello hizo que Miles y Zairus se diesen un intercambio de miradas al reconocer que si Zimmer se encontraba aquí, entonces ambos sabrían muy bien lo que tendrían que hacer.

-Un momento, ¿donde esta Cyrus Borg? ¿No estaba con vosotros? -inquirió Jace percatandose de que faltaba uno mas con ellos y era el doctor Borg, no lo veían por ningúna parte.

Se miraron dudosamente al acordarse de ese asunto pendiente.

-Mama, ¿que pasa? -le pregunto Jay notando que su madre estaba preocupada por algún motivo.

-Cuando estábamos fuera, Cyrus se marcho, se dispuso a buscaros y desde entonces aún no ha vuelto -confeso entristecida al reconocer que nunca volvió de su escapada personal.

-¿Que? -exclamaron ambos sorprendidos.

-¿Como pudisteis dejar que se fuera? -les critico severamente.

-Fue decisión suya, a nosotros no nos gusto, pero como estaba tan decidido a buscar a Pixal, no tuvimos mas opción que dejar que se marchara por su propia cuenta -aclaro el señor Bucket.

-Joder -se llevo las manos a la cara al sentir que todo estaba empeorando mucho mas de la cuenta.

-¿Y donde esta Rebecca? ¿Sabéis algo de ella? -pregunto Nya cercionandose de que tampoco veían a la doctora Duncan por ningún lado de la sala.

-Ella ya no esta aquí -declaro Dareth.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -critico Alan esa mención.

-Al parecer ella consiguió escapar de aquí antes de que nosotros llegásemos.

-Me parece que aún sigue ahí fuera en la nieve.

-Con el frío que hace a estas alturas debe de estar congelandose -objetó honestamente Stronger.

-A Zane no le va a gustar esto de su madre -indico arremetido Jay percatandose de que si la madre de Zane no estaba aquí, entonces se iba a decepcionar mucho mas.

-Chicos, hay algo mas que tenemos que contaros.

-¿Que es?

-¿Donde están Miles y Zairus? -pregunto Alan cercionandose de que faltaban los otros dos.

Dirigieron la mirada hacía el interior de la sala y observaron que Miles y Zairus no estaban con ellos, habían desaparecido sospechosamente.

-¿Se han largado? -critico sorprendido Dareth.

-Me parece que si -reafirmo solemnemente Jace.

-¿Pero adonde cojones se han ido? -se quejo Jay extrañado al no entender porque aquellos dos se habían largado sin avisarles de nada.

-A buscar a Zimmer -concluyo Stronger hacíendose rápidamente una idea mental del verdadero motivo por el cual se marcharon sin dejar rastro algúno.

DE VUELTA EN LA SALA PRINCIPAL

Todo el personal de la sala se encontraba rodeado de soldados que se encontraban apuntando hacía Zimmer y su equipo, todos mantenían la posición a la espera de disparar mientras Zimmer yacía ahí parado sin hacer nada, estaba expectante pero sin estar nada sorprendido por lo que sucedía.

-Ríndete Zimmer, no tienes forma de salir de esta -le ordeno estrictamente Clarissa.

-No -contesto solemnemente.

-¿Como haz dicho? -se extraño al ver que dio una respuesta diferente de lo que ella tenía en mente.

-¿De veras esperas que usando a mis propios hombres, voy a rendirme tan fácilmente?

-Eso no interesa, quiero que reconozcas que te he ganado.

-No lo haz hecho, no vas a ganar Clarissa, ¿y sabes muy bien porque?

-¿Porque?

-Porque yo también tengo a mis propios hombres -indico sonriendo malévolamente.

Alguien se puso detrás de uno de los soldados armados y le corto el cuello con una cuchilla, empezo a sangrar por la garganta y luego se desplomo contra el suelo mientas se iba muriendo lentamente, Clarissa observo eso atónita, era un robot ninja, un robot ninja acompañado de otros mas que se encontraban rodeando la sala entera, ambos se quedaron absortos al ver eso mientras Zimmer sonreía orgulloso ya que él lo había planeado todo desde el principio.

-Eliminadlos -ordeno de vuelta.

Se acercaron hacía los soldados que estaban armados y les atacaron clavando sus espadas contra su pecho matándolos al instante, uno por uno todos fueron cayendo hasta no quedar ni uno solo que no estuviera con vida, Clarissa estaba presenciando la escena y apenas podía creerlo, se había pasado todo un dia planeando este plan y se le estaba arruinando fácilmente, echo la vista hacía el frente y se encontró con Cryptor que le lanzo un fuerte golpe de puño en la cara, cayo dolorida contra el suelo mientras sangraba por uno de los orificios de la nariz.

-¿Pero que coño? -chillo sorprendido Cavallan al ver lo que hizo.

Cryptor levanto su katana apuntandole, levanto sus manos en señal de autodefensa.

-Cierra la boca -le ordeno soberanamente.

-Cryptor, ¿que haces? Estas con nosotros.

-Ya no, he decidido hacer caso mejor al Overlord como hacía antes que seguía escuchando mas chorradas de amotinamiento, vosotros los humanos tenéis una enorme tendencia a mataros consecutivamente sin importar siquiera lo que hagáis, yo no pienso unirme a eso, pienso seguir obedeciendo ordenes que desobedeciéndolas -argumento decretando que se canso de seguir actuando de forma libre y desconsiderada.

-¿Entonces todo este tiempo te estabas aguantando todo lo que te estábamos pidiendo? -le critico Clarissa queriendo corroborar de que les había engañado todo el rato.

-Al principio me intereso unirme a ti, pero después de ver que mi maestro continuaba con vida, decidí volver a unirme a él que seguir escuchándote a ti, una niña mimada que se cree que es capaz de todo, pero en realidad no es nada sin sus lacayos -aclaro demostrando que por un momento estuvo de acuerdo con ella pero ahora paso a interesarse por otra cosa.

Con eso ya dejaba claro que Clarissa había caído en lo mas bajo que podía estar ahora.

-¿Que dice el Overlord Cryptor? -le pregunto interesado Zimmer.

Se guardo la katana detrás suyo, luego le dijo:

-El Overlord dice que tiene un plan para destruir Ciudad Ninjago, quiere usar el arma que tienes escondida en Industrias Carrower, pero primero tendremos que hacerlo a su manera -notifico poniendo los inconvenientes al nuevo plan.

Carraspeo pensativo al escuchar eso.

-¿Así que quiere usar mi arma, eh? Bueno, pues no perdamos mas tiempo -volteo la mirada de vuelta hacía Paxton 2.0.-. Paxton, llévatela de aquí, y a Cavallan también.

-¿Que? -exclamo sorprendido al ver que a él también se lo llevaban.

-Si -obedeció Paxton y entonces se acerco para cogerles.

Agarro a los dos levantándolos con fuerza y marcho con ellos mientras Cavallan forcejeaba por querer quitárselo de encima a pesar de que no podía ya que Paxton era mucho mas fuerte que él.

-Zimmer, escuchame, lo siento, me han engañado, yo no tenía ni idea de que esto iba a acabar así, no quería faltarte el respeto, dame una segunda oportunidad -le imploro insistemente a Zimmer queriendo que lo perdonase por el error que cometió recién.

-Lo siento Cavallan, pero tu y yo hemos terminado aquí -acoto Zimmer justificando que ya no quería saber nada mas de él, termino de fiarse de su lealtad.

-¡Zimmer! -soltó un ultimo grito y luego desapareció abandonando la sala.

Se hizo un enorme silencio en toda la sala, todo el personal quedo tan asombrado que apenas podía apartar la mirada de lo que había sucedido, estaba todo lleno de cadaveres y varias manchas de sangre esparcidas por el suelo, los soldados ninja se encontraban alrededor sin inmutarse, estaba ahí esperando a que les diesen la siguiente orden.

-Recoged las cosas, nos vamos de aquí, ¿entendido? -ordeno estrictamente, inmediatamente todo el mundo obedeció y se movilizo volviendo a hacer lo que hacían antes, se fijo en los cuerpos de los soldados que habían matado-. Y que alguien recoja este estropicio, lo ultimo que quisiera antes de abandonar este lugar es dejarlo lleno de cadaveres sin motivo algúno.

-Señor -se acerco el técnico que manejaba el panel de control-. Hay algo que tiene que ver.

Lo acompaño al panel de mando que estaba enfrente de la sala, encendió la pequeña pantalla que había en medio del panel y se mostró la imagen de la sala de celdas de aislamiento, se podían ver a los cuatro liberados junto con otro grupo que los reconocía perfectamente.

-¿Esto esta pasando ahora? -le pregunto al técnico para que se lo corroborase.

-Así es, llevan así desde hace cinco minutos como mucho.

-Joder, estupida niña de los cojones, por su culpa me ha hecho perder el tiempo -se cabreo golpeando el panel al darse cuenta de que si Clarissa no se hubiese metido a rebelarse contra él, se habría enterado de antes de que los ninjas estaban metidos dentro de su base.

-Y hay mas señor.

-¿Mas?

-Si, fijese bien -fue cambiando la imagen de la pantalla y se mostró otra de un pasillo donde se podía ver a otro grupo formado por la familia Garmadon y Zane.

-Zane -exclamo arremetido al ver que su sobrino estaba ahí mismo, vivo con su novia.

Se cambio la imagen y se mostró otra donde se podía ver a Miles junto con Zairus correteando rápidamente por otro pasillo, iban armados con varias pesadas.

-Thrower, como no, el cabron va por mi.

-¿Quiere que mande a alguien señor?

-Por ahora no, solamente activa la alarma, es hora de que esos ninjas se enteren de que yo estoy al mando de esta situación y nada me lo va a frenar -ordeno frunciendo seriamente el ceño del enfado que tenía por ver que los ninjas le habían encontrado, pero él les iba a detener fácilmente.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR

La alarma empezo a sonar y varias luces que se encontraban alojadas en varios extremos de todos los pasillos iban girando iluminando el ambiente con una fosforescente luz roja, el otro equipo formado por Kai, Cole y compañía observaban todo lo que estaba sucediendo y aquello hizo que ambos empezasen a sospechar que algo andaba mal.

-¿A nadie le viene a la cabeza que quizás los otros la hayan pifiado? -objetó incrédulamente Ronan.

-Yo no creo que esto sea por ellos, debe de ser Zimmer, no quedo mucho para que se vaya -opino lógicamente Seliel teniendo una hipótesis mucho mejor que la de él.

-Entonces tenemos que llegar antes que él -indico seriamente Cole.

-Si -estuvo de acuerdo Kai.

Ambos marcharon corriendo siguiendo las luces del pasillo, se dispusieron a girar en el siguiente pasillo que tenían delante pero de pronto surgió un grupo de soldados armados que venían del otro lado de la esquina, rápidamente se cubrieron apoyandose sobre la pared donde ahí no les vieron, los soldados continuaron adelante sin percatarse de ellos.

-Pareciera que están un poco apurados -opino irónicamente Skylar.

-¿Adonde lleva este pasillo? -objetó Seliel.

Kai asomo la cabeza y vio a los soldados girar a la derecha metiendose en otra esquina.

-Creo que debe de llevar a la base principal -dedujo seriamente Kai.

-Pues ahí tenemos que ir -acoto decididamente Ronan.

Ambos aceptaron esa idea y entonces salieron de la esquina dispuestos a seguir a los soldados que vieron pasar antes, giraron a la derecha y de ahí se encontraron con un par de técnicos, ambos alzaron la cabeza y se detuvieron absortos al verles ahí delante.

-Oh oh -exclamo Cole.

Uno de los técnicos tiro una agenda que llevaba en la mano, se dispuso a golpearle a Kai pero él le agarro del brazo y lo tiro con fuerza contra el suelo. Skylar hizo lo mismo sujetando el brazo del otro y apoyándolo de rodillas contra el suelo para que no se moviera de ningún modo.

-Por favor, no nos hagáis daño -insistió el primer técnico.

-No venimos a haceros daño, venimos a sacaros de aquí -les aclaro Skylar.

-No, habéis venido a matarnos, como queréis matar a Zimmer.

-Y Zimmer ha matado a mas de una docena de personas, incluida mi abuelo, ¿como podéis adorar a un hombre que mata gente inocente y no siente remordimientos por ello? -les critico fríamente Seliel queriendo entender porque a pesar de las cosas que hacía, lo admiraban como tal.

-Él nos dará nuestro mundo perfecto, un mundo donde podamos inventar lo que queramos sin que nadie nos diga como podemos hacerlo -reprimió honestamente el otro técnico.

-¿De veras os creéis que destruyendo toda una ciudad llena de personas inocentes, hará que podáis tener toda la libertad del mundo para hacer lo que os de la gana? -se cuestiono Cole sin poder creerse que verdaderamente se tomasen en serio esa idea falsa que se les metió en la cabeza.

-Zimmer dijo que si.

Ambos se miraron cuestionandose el grado de manipulación que tenían esos jóvenes.

-Por favor, no nos quitéis eso, lo necesitamos -imploro de vuelta el otro, estaban tan aterrorizados de lo que fuesen a hacerlos que se ponían a llorar de una forma bastante vulnerable.

Ronan se harto de ver como lloriqueaban y los levanto apoyándoles bruscamente contra la pared.

-Escuchadme bien pedazo de idiotas, no os conozco y vosotros no me conocéis a mi, pero hay una cosa que si entiendo de vuestra situación. Se que habéis pasado por una serie de malas situaciones a lo largo de estos años, sufristeis, no dejaron que tomaseis vuestras propias decisiones, y lo entiendo perfectamente, yo también he pasado por lo mismo que vosotros, pero eso no quiere decir que tengáis que obedecer a Zimmer -les explicó razonando con ellos para calmarlos y hacerles ver que se estaban equivocando con lo que tenían en mente.

-Zimmer ha sido como un padre para nosotros.

-No le fallaríamos por nada.

-Y lo se, lo se, puede que Zimmer haya sido amable con vosotros, que os haya dado todo aquello que justamente necesitáis, pero solamente lo ha hecho para meteros en vuestras cabezas y haceros creer que destruyendo ese mundo que hay ahí fuera, va a cambiar, pero no cambiara, será mucho peor, habrá sufrimiento, y demasiada tristeza, Zimmer no os dará eso, ¿y sabéis porque?

-¿Porque? -preguntaron ambos interesados.

-Porque Zimmer solamente quiere tener lo que nunca ha podido tener, un mundo a su propia imagen, y la gente como vosotros no esta en esa imagen porque solamente piensa en él mismo, si seguís haciendo esto, no solamente acabaréis convirtiéndonos en algo que no sois, sino que también acabaréis convertidos en cómplices de asesinato.

-¿Cómplices de asesinato?

-¿Vosotros no queréis que os traten como asesinos verdad? -inquirió Seliel.

Ambos se miraron dudosamente y entonces dijeron:

-No, no queremos eso.

-Solamente queremos un hogar.

-Y lo tendréis, ahí fuera, si solamente nos ayudáis a detener a Zimmer -imploro Kai.

-¿Que me decís? ¿Nos ayudáis?

Volvieron a quedarse dudando pensativamente, dirigieron sus miradas hacía ellos y les dijeron:

-¿Quienes sois vosotros?

-Yo soy Kai, ella es Skylar, él es Cole, ella es Seliel, y él es Ronan, no es exactamente un ninja, pero esta en nuestro equipo.

-Yo soy Bob -dijo el segundo técnico, dirigió la mirada a su técnico-. Él es Carl.

-Hola -les saludaron cordialmente al saber ahora sus nombres.

-¿Nos vas a ayudar a volver a casa?

-¿Tenéis a algún familiar que os eche de menos?

-Bueno, teníamos a unos tíos, pero... no se muy bien si siguen vivos.

-O siquiera que nos echen de menos. Nos fuimos de casa hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y os quedasteis a vivir aquí con Zimmer? -critico soberanamente Seliel.

-Y si, al principio no nos parecía mala idea, pero ahora -se miraron mutuamente al cuestionarse ahora el verdadero motivo por el cual habían decidido meterse aquí en realidad.

Ambos resoplaron al darse cuenta de lo patéticos que eran aquellos dos.

-¿Queréis ayudarnos en algo?

-Si.

-Quiero que aviséis a vuestros amigos de aquí de la base y les digáis que os reunáis en la entrada este de la base, ¿sabéis donde esta, nó?

-Si, lo sabemos.

-Bien, hacedlo rápido -les ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-¿Porque, que pasa?

-Las cosas se están apunto de poner muy fría en este sitio, así que es mejor que os alejéis de aquí antes de que se ponga mucho peor, vamos -insistió Ronan dándoles una palmada en el hombro y ambos se marcharon corriendo por el otro lado.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados por ver que consiguieron entrar en razón a dos jóvenes técnicos.

-Ronan, eso que haz hecho con ellos, no sabría decirte -espeto sorprendida Skylar al ver con que capacidad pudo razonar con aquellos dos jóvenes para que se diesen cuenta de lo que hacían.

-Solamente hice lo correcto, lo que debería hecho antes -reafirmo indicando que lo hizo con tal de perdonarse a si mismo por no haber salvado aquel niño años atrás.

MIENTRAS EN LA BASE DE ZIMMER

Todo el mundo iba corriendo de un lado para otro ajetreado ya que todos al enterarse de que estaban siendo atacados por los ninjas, tenían miedo de lo que pudieran pasarles. Zimmer se encontraba en medio de la sala revisando toda la maquinaría que se estaban llevando, estaba tan nervioso por este asunto que lo único mejor que podía hacer hasta ahora era mantener la calma y buscar la manera de detener a los ninjas ahora que se encontraban dentro de su base.

¿Cuantos hombres tenemos? -le pregunto amargamente a un técnico.

-Tenemos como tres docenas de soldados por toda la base buscando a los ninjas, pero como están divididos en varios grupos temo que no puedan encontrar a la mayoría de ellos -notifico el técnico mostrándole en una tableta digital una imagen cuadriculada donde se podían todas las pantallas de las cámaras que se encontraban instaladas en los pasillos, en todas se mostraba a todo un grupo y demás soldados correteando por ambos lados sin parar.

-Joder -exclamo arremetido al ver que no había manera de encontrarles.

-Tranquilizate Zimmer, todavía podemos detenerles -le consolo seriamente Cryptor.

-Ya lo se, pero eso no es lo que temo.

-¿Y que temes entonces?

-Temo no llegar a tiempo, no quiero morir sin antes probar la tarjeta en mi arma, llevo esperando tres décadas para esto, necesito saber si funciona después de estar perdida durante tanto tiempo.

-Funcionara, tu te aseguraste que de funcionase.

-Lo se, lo se -reafirmo mientras se ponía a reflexionar sobre todo aquello que hizo anteriormente, se dio la vuelta y miro fijamente a Cryptor, le dijo-: Yo me he asegurado de que todo salga tal y como lo he tenido planeado desde entonces.

Asintió Cryptor al ver que entendía lo que hacía, mientras le miraba, el Overlord apareció delante de su punto de vista digital, se mostró y le dijo:

-Asegurate de que pierda la paciencia -le pidió.

-Lo haré señor -obedeció cordialmente su orden.

-¿Que pasa?

-El Overlord me esta pidiendo que retrase a esos ninjas, necesito llevarme a unos cuantos ninjas robots conmigo para encontrarles y detenerles.

-De acuerdo, ve -acepto insistentemente.

Afirmo meneando la cabeza y se marcho llevandose consigo a un grupo de cinco ninjas robots que venían detrás suyo formando un triángulo en su espalda.

Zimmer resoplo profundamente, estaba tan nervioso que se le escapaba la paciencia que llevaba aguantando desde hacía bastante rato, no sabía que hacer, quería cumplir con su objetivo pero sentía que todo se le estaba viniendo abajo demasiado pronto. Después de lo de Clarissa y Cavallan, ya no sabía en quien confiar, confiaba en Paxton y en su nueva arma que era Gideon, pero de Cryptor todavía tenía sus dudas, no sabía si era cierto o no que el Overlord estaba aún metido en su cabeza, pero si era cierto eso, entonces cometía otro error mas dejándole vivir.

MIENTRAS EN EL EXTERIOR

Rebecca y Cyrus estaban terminando de poner las bombas alrededor de la parte trasera de la base cuando escuchaban el sonido de las armas de aviso que venían del interior de la instalación, se alejaron unos cuantos metros de la sala de carga mientras oían un estrepitoso sonido como si se estuviera produciendo un enorme caos en el interior de la base.

-¿Que crees que puede estar sucediendo ahí? -le pregunto Rebecca queriendo saber su opinión.

-No lo se, pero tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que Zimmer se escape -comento seriamente Cyrus sabiendo muy bien que no podían seguir perdiendo mucho mas tiempo que antes.

-Si -acepto ella y continuo alejandose cada vez hasta juntarse con él.

DE VUELTA EN LA BASE, EN OTRA SECCÍON

El equipo de Jay y Nya habían conseguido sacar a los otros cuatro de aquella sala y ahora se estaban poniendo a buscar a Miles y Zairus que se habían escapado mientras ellos estaban distraídos, a medida que iban recorriendo todos los pasillos, los Walker les iban contando toda la historia que les había contado antes Zimmer para que entendiesen porque hacía todo eso en realidad.

-¿Entonces estas diciendo que esta haciendo todo esto solamente porque odia las familias felices? -critico Nya queriendo comprender ese hecho del relato.

-No odia las familias, odia la felicidad que tienen todos porque como él nunca tuvo una familia feliz que le protegiera o le respetase por sus ideales, quiere destruir eso para que así jamas nadie tenga una familia, quiero un mundo que sienta el mismo dolor que el tuvo desde niño.

-Con razón ya me parecía que ese tío estaba demasiado loco para pensar que quería crear un mundo de genios superdotados -espeto vacilante Alan.

-¿Que estas insinuando con eso? -le miro indirectamente Jace.

-Nada, solamente digo que...

-Parad ya chicos, esto no tiene que ver con quien es mas listo, esto tiene que ver con que Zimmer quiere destruirlo todo porque solamente conoce el odio, lleva tanto tiempo aguantando la amargura de no tenerlo todo perfecto que ahora se lo va a sonsacar de la única manera que conoce -rectifico Stronger hacíendoles ver que esto iba por otro tema en especial.

-¿Y como estas tan seguro de eso? -inquirió Jay.

-Creeme, no eres él único que siempre ha pensado en querer tener un mundo a su propia manera, cuando era mas joven, no me gustaban como eran las cosas en el instituto, ni siquiera en casa, tenía ganas de destrozarlo todo, odiaba la nueva vida que tenía -especifico todas las cosas que hacían entender que estaba pasando por casi lo mismo que Zimmer.

-¿Y que hiciste entonces? -pregunto interesado Dareth.

-Me lo tome en calma y me di cuenta de lo que me estaba convirtiendo, ahí fue cuando reconocí que si quería ser mejor, tenía que aceptar todas las cosas malas que me estaban ocurriendo -confeso demostrando que así fue como solucionó sus problemas personales.

Se lo tomaron en consideración y de pronto oyeron un extraño ruido pesado que venía de algúna parte, aquel ruido se estaba haciendo cada vez mas grande, se acercaba hacía ellos.

-¿Que es ese ruido? -se cuestiono Alan.

Stronger asomo la cabeza mirando sobre la siguiente esquina, no había nadie, se extraño y se separo del grupo dejando medio cuerpo al descubierto, justo en ese momento surgió un grupo de grupo de cuatro soldados suicidas bien armados que venían de la anterior esquina.

-¡Ahí! -aviso uno de los soldados e inmediatamente se puso a abrir fuego contra Stronger.

Reaccionó a tiempo y volvió a meter el cuerpo contra la esquina mientras sentía el fuego de las balas casi rozando su cuerpo, se cubrieron al ver que estaban siendo abatidos.

-Me parece que hemos captado su atención -exclamo irónicamente.

-Yo diría que mas bien tu has captado su atención -rectifico Dareth esa mención.

-No es tiempo para eso Dareth -le recrimino Jay al ver que estaba diciendo cosas que no tocaban.

Continuaron disparando hasta que al final se detuvieron, se hizo silencio.

-¡Ninjas, rendíos! -ordeno uno de los soldados.

Ambos se miraron dudosamente al ver que estaban acorralados.

-Me parece que no vamos a poder salir de aquí -opino Nya.

En ese momento Jay tuvo una idea que le podría servir de utilidad.

-Stronger, ¿los tienes a tiro? -le pregunto al capitán.

Asomo la cabeza mirando de reojo, veía a los soldados avanzando lentamente hacía ellos.

-Los tengo, pero no entiendo, ¿que tienes planeado hacer?

-Algo que no te va a gustar -indico poniendo una expresión ingenua.

Los soldados estaban cada vez mas cerca cuando entonces Stronger salió de la esquina y se puso a disparar a los soldados con todas las balas que tenía en su arma, los soldados intentaron de ponerse a dispararle pero uno por unos recibían las balas que él les daba, todos acabaron colocandose contra la pared para tener un ángulo mejor para dispararle. En ese momento Jay aprovecho y apoyo su mano contra la pared mientras lanzaba una descarga de rayos que salía de la palma de su mano.

Los rayos se expandieron por la pared hasta que acabo tocando a uno de los soldados, se mezclo con los chalecos de metal y este reboto junto con todos los demás soldados que estaban demasiado pegados contra él, se electrocutaron y cayeron desplomados contra el suelo.

Salieron de la esquina y observaron atónitos como quedaron los soldados, estaban todos amontonados entre si mientras se veía parte de la electricidad estática pasando por sus chalecos.

-¿Como sabías de que se iban a electrocutar con la pared? -inquirió Jace sorprendido al ver que consiguió vencerles electrocutándoles de aquella manera tan peculiar.

-Porque yo se lo enseñe, cuando varios objetos metálicos están demasiado pegados entre si, la energía rebota entre ellos provocando una reacción en cadena -concluyo Ed mirando entusiasmado a su hijo al ver que se había acordado de eso.

-Increíble, ni siquiera a mi se me habría ocurrido hacer eso -opino sorprendido el señor Bucket.

-¿Pero están muertos? -se cuestiono Dareth.

Nya se acerco y observo a los soldados suspirando adormilados.

-Están bien, por el momento -indico expresamente Nya.

-¿Como es que nos han encontrado? -objetó Edna percatandose de que les hallaron fácilmente.

-Con eso -Stronger alzo la mirada fijándose en una cámara que les estaba filmando.

Todos alzaron la mirada hacía arriba fijándose en esa misma.

-¿Nos esta observando?

-Ya no -Stronger apunto con su pistola y disparo rompiendo la cámara.

Y ENTONCES

Zimmer tenía la pantalla táctil observando la imagen de la cámara en la que se encontraba el grupo de los agentes, Stronger disparo y la imagen se quedo en negro, destruyo la cámara al otro lado.

-Demasiado tarde Stronger -exclamo amargamente, cerro la imagen-. Quiero que manden a otro grupo de soldados mucho mas especializados para capturar a ese grupo, quiero que los encuentren y los maten, que no dejen que nadie siga con vida, ¿ha quedado claro?

-Si señor -afirmo otro soldado y este se marcho junto con unos cuantos mas por detrás suyo.

-¿Y por donde cojones se encuentra Cryptor? Hace como quince minutos que no se de él -protesto indignado al ver que estaba perdiendo la comunicación con sus hombres, si ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia por no saber donde se encontraban los ninjas, ahora la perdía aún mas al no saber donde se encontraban localizados los hombres que mando a buscar a los ninjas.

Y ENTONCES CON CRYPTOR

Cryptor giro en una esquina caminando rígidamente mientras tenía a su grupo de ninjas robots siguiendole detrás suyo, siguió todo recto por un estrecho pasillo hasta que entonces se topo con una caja de fusibles que había en un costado, se detuvo y dirigió la mirada a los ninjas robot.

-¿Veís esto? -les pregunto y seguido abrió la caja mostrando el contenido de la caja, estaba todo lleno de una serie de cables conectados a varios fusibles blancos cuadriculados.

Saco su katana de detrás suyo y golpeo los fusibles con ella, los fusibles explotaron haciendo saltar varias chispas que venían del interior de los fusibles, se provoco un cortocircuito que afecto a todo el sistema eléctrico que había en la zona, incluida las luces de arriba.

Los ninjas robots ni se inmutaron al ver las luces parpadeando.

-Quiero que busquéis todas las cajas de fusibles parecidas a estas y destruidas, quiero que Zimmer

piense que es cosa de los ninjas, ¿entendido? -les ordeno estrictamente.

Los ninjas robots hicieron caso y se marcharon pasando por delante de él, Cryptor se quedo mirando de frente mientras el Overlord se le reaparecía delante de su imagen.

-Bien hecho por ahora Cryptor -le agradeció cordialmente.

-Mi señor, si me permite preguntarle, ¿cuando podré ir a por Zane?

-Pronto mi general Cryptor, pronto, pero por ahora, ocupate de terminar el trabajo.

-Si mi señor -reafirmo solemnemente Cryptor mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de decepción.

Tenía tantas ganas de matar a Zane, que no podía esperar ni un momento mas, estaba decidido a hacerlo, hoy iba a terminar con todo aquello que odiaba desde que estaba aquí.

MIENTRAS CON OTRO GRUPO

El equipo de Zane se encontraba merodeando por todos los pasillos buscando al resto del equipo, ahora que habían descubierto que Zimmer activo a todos los ninjas robots que tenía disponibles y encima había estado experimentando con alguien para convertirlo en una maquina.

-¿Porque motivo Zimmer habrá experimentado con alguien? -se cuestiono Lloyd.

-Por el mismo motivo de siempre, esta loco -reafirmo ingenuamente Rough.

-No, debe de ser por otro motivo -repuso Zane, tenía la certeza de que Zimmer planeaba otra cosa.

-¿Estas seguro de eso Zane? -le pregunto Garmadon.

-Sinceramente, ya no lo se, ya no se que pensar, ni siquiera se lo que planea Zimmer -comento nervioso al no tener ningúna idea de lo que planeaba hacer su tío ahora.

-Y no puedes saberlo Zane, no estas vinculado a él.

-Si que lo estoy, es mi tío, y tendría que saber lo que piensa.

Misako se puso delante de él deteniéndole y mirándole con una expresión fija.

-Zane, puede que sea tu tío, pero apenas lo conoces, y apenas es tu familia -le regaño hacíendole entender que se equivocaba con esa cuestión.

Eso fue algo que pudo comprender a duras penas.

-Se que quieres acabar con todo, nosotros también, pero no lo puedes conseguir tu solo.

-Lo se, pero siento que cada vez que estoy mas cerca de Zimmer, unos cuantos mueren a nuestro alrededor, como paso antes con Wu.

Aquello hizo que Misako se quedase desconsolada al oír eso.

-Zane, por lo que mas quieras -le regaño Garmadon poniendose delante de él-. Lo que le paso a Wu fue una desgracia, pero eso no quiere que no podamos hacer nada después de esto.

-¿Y como lo detenemos entonces?

-Juntos, como un equipo, como siempre, y protegiéndonos el uno del otro.

Aquello hizo que Zane se quedase pensando en lo que le había dicho Wu antes cuando estaba en ese otro lado, le había pedido que fuese fuerte junto con los demás, que no se dejase llevar por el odio como había estado haciendo las anteriores veces en las que se encontraban en una situación como esta, se giro y miro a Pixal que yacía sonriéndole plácidamente con total confianza, ella no tenía miedo, estaba contenta de hacerlo con él, si ella no tenía ningún tipo de preocupación por lo que pudiera pasar, entonces él tampoco debía tenerla.

De pronto se oyó un sonido estático que venía de mas arriba.

- _Atención a todo el personal, soy vuestro jefe el doctor Killian Zimmer, lamento informaros de esto pero me temo que estamos siendo atacados por un cierto grupo de intrusos, se hacen llamar ninjas, y al parecer estos ninjas han venido a destruirnos, han venido a destruir todo cuanto hemos creado desde que yo empece aquí. No os informo de esto para que tengáis miedo, simplemente os aviso para que os preparéis porque dentro de media hora nos iremos de aquí, abandonaremos la base para siempre. Pero antes de eso, quiero pediros un ultimo favor._

Ambos se extrañaron al oír todo ese discurso ya que ahora les resultaba raro tener que oír a Zimmer cuando encima estaban tan cerca de cogerle.

- _Esos ninjas se creen que son mucho mejores que nosotros, se creen que pueden hacer lo que les de la gana con nuestros proyectos, pero yo se muy bien que eso no es verdad, así que por eso mismo os pido que mientras yo termino de recoger todo, aprovechad todo el cariño que yo os he dado durante estos últimos años, y lo uséis para capturar o matar a estos ninjas, pero tened en cuenta que todo aquel que mate a uno de los ninjas o a uno de sus compañeros, recibirá una cierta recompensa, y esa recompensa será mi gran gratitud eterna. Que tengáis una buena cacería._

Se corto la comunicación y ambos se quedaron adoninados al ver que no solamente Zimmer sabía que estaban ahí sino que estaba poniendo a todo el mundo en su contra para cogerles.

 _-Y una cosa mas -_ volvió a hablar por el parlante _-, Zane Julien, se que estas aquí para rescatar a tu madre, pero temo darte malas noticias, tu madre y yo hemos decidido ser marido y mujer, espero que no estés en contra de esta unión, ¿si te lo parece bien? Hijo mío._

Se corto la comunicación y entonces Zane puso una expresión de puro odio en su cara, aquello ultimo que le dijo le hizo sentirse tan mal que no pudo evitarlo, se enfado mas de la cuenta, mas de lo que ya estaba por la ultima vez que estuvo con él, cuando le disparo en el ojo.

-Zane, tranquilo -intento de consolarlo Lloyd al ver como se ponía.

-No, ya no estoy tranquilo, tengo que acabar con él ya mismo -imploro insistemente y se dio la vuelta marchando por el mismo camino por el que habían venido.

-Zane, sabes muy bien que eso no es verdad.

-Lo se, pero ya estoy harto, estoy harto de que Zimmer se burle de mi, se cree que porque lleva la misma sangre que mi padre puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, pero yo mismo voy a demostrarle que eso no es verdad, esto se acaba aquí y ahora -acoto estrictamente decidido a acabar con él antes de que siguiese hacíendole mas daño a mas gente incluida a su propia familia.

Los otros le siguieron rápidamente ya que él apuraba demasiado la marcha, Zane estaba apunto de girar con la esquina cuando de pronto se topo con alguien, se asusto y se hizo hacía atrás mientras alzaba sus shurikens para defenderse, se tranquilizo y se percato de que en realidad se trataba de Miles que venía acompañado de Zairus al lado suyo.

-Miles.

-Zane.

-Zairus.

Trago saliva al no saber que decir ante una situación tan incomoda.

-Agente Thrower, Zairus ¿que están haciendo aquí? ¿No deberían estar con el otro grupo?

Ambos se miraron inexpresivamente y entonces Miles dijo:

-Y estábamos con los demás, pero nos separamos al salir de las celdas de aislamiento, un grupo de soldados nos acorralaron y no tuvimos mas opción que separarnos -declaro seriamente.

-Joder, otra vez nos estamos separando -se quejo Lloyd.

-¿Encontrasteis a mi madre? -les pregunto Zane cercionandose de que como fueron a las celdas de aislamiento, quizás su madre estaría ahí.

-Lo siento mucho Zane, tu madre no estaba ahí, al parecer consiguió escapar hace mucho.

-¿Ella consiguió escapar? -objetó sorprendida Misako al descubrir eso.

-No sabemos como pero al parecer lo hizo, esta ahí fuera.

-¿Fuera?

-Lo siento mucho Zane, se cuanto querías rescatarla, pero me temo que hemos venido en el momento mas inoportuno para hacerlo -se disculpo gratamente Zairus.

Aquello hizo que Zane echase de su boca un suspiro poco agradable al descubrir que no solamente su madre había estado bastante tiempo aquí sino que ahora encima ella consiguió escapar y no había tenido la mas remota idea de que eso sucedió.

-Zane, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Pixal notando como se ponía.

-No, tenemos que volver.

-¿Volver?

-Afuera, en la nieve, ella debe de seguir por ahí -se dispuso a dar la vuelta pero entonces ambos le cogieron impidiendo que actuase repentinamente como hacía siempre.

-No Zane, tu no te vas -le regaño Rough.

-Pero ella esta ahí fuera.

-Lo sabemos, y nos ocuparemos de eso, pero antes tenemos que ocuparnos de Zimmer, si él consigue escapar antes, no tendremos ningúna oportunidad de salvar Ciudad Ninjago.

Zane volvió a pensar en ese asunto y reconoció que era cierto, Zimmer había estado planeando esto desde hacía mucho tiempo, si conseguía llegar a Industrias Carrower para cumplir con su diabólico plan, no habría ningúna ciudad a la que defender, ni siquiera a su madre. Alzo la mirada hacía el frente y observo a un técnico vestido con bata de laboratorio levantado un martillo de carpintero, andaba como si estuviera buscando algo entre las paredes, se giro y se percato de ellos.

-Ninjas -dijo eufóricamente al verles.

-Cuidado chicos -aviso Zane señalándoles al técnico.

El técnico alzo su martillo y marcho corriendo para atacarles con eso. Rápidamente Rough levanto su escopeta y le apunto, disparo y la bala atravesó el pecho del técnico, se podía notar la sangre saliendole por el agujero que le perforo el corazón, cayo bruscamente contra el suelo.

Ambos asomaron sus cabezas al ver lo que había hecho Rough para detenerle.

-Lo has matado -exclamo sorprendida Misako.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Quedo de espaldas hacía arriba mientras salía un reguero de sangre por el agujero del pecho.

-Iba armado con un martillo, tampoco hacía falta matarlo -critico Zairus ese acto cruel.

-¿Y tu que habrías hecho si te hubieses encontrado con el hombre que mato a tu padre?

Esa cuestión hizo que se quedase dudando de sus intenciones de venganza.

-¿Que estabais haciendo ahora?

-Aprovechábamos para buscar a Zimmer, ahora que nos han puesto precio a nuestras cabezas será mejor que vayamos ahí para cerrarle la boca de una vez por todas -comento Miles.

-Si -coincidió Zairus con un cierto tono amargo.

-¿No deberíamos estar buscando a los otros? -se cuestiono Pixal.

-Sabemos muy bien adonde van los otros -indico expresamente Miles.

De pronto oyeron un extraño sonido parecido a una serie de pisadas que venían de algúna parte.

-Me parece que los amigos de ese idiota se están acercando -opino ingenuamente Rough.

-Vamonos -ordeno insistentemente Garmadon.

Ambos se marcharon yendo por el camino por el que habían venido los otros dos con tal de alejarse de ese pasillo, Miles y Zairus siguieron al grupo pero a medida que iban con ellos, Zairus no dejaba de mirar seriamente a Miles, quería saber que pensaba.

-¿Que crees que pasara cuando se den cuenta de lo que planeamos hacer?

-Se darán cuenta tarde o temprano, lo que importa ahora es una bala en el craneo de Zimmer -acoto decididamente Miles dispuesto a matarlo pasara lo que pasara.

EN OTRO LUGAR CERCANO

Clarissa y Cavallan se encontraban encerrados en otra habitación que actuaba como las celdas de aislamiento, solo que en este caso estaban enjaulados en unas cajas rectangulares de plástico transparente con varios agujeros a los lados para que les entrase el aire.

Cavallan estaba golpeteandose contra la puerta todas las veces que podía con tratar de salir, estaba tan enfadado por lo que le hizo Zimmer que se disponía a quedar libre de cualquier manera posible, en cambio Clarissa estaba encerrada en su propia celda medio sentada de rodillas contra el suelo con los brazos cruzados mientras ponía una mirada de pura indignación.

-Venga, vamos -reprocho incesante y dio otro fuerte empujón a la puerta, no funcionó, solamente logro que se hiciese mas daño tanto en el hombro como en el codo, se quejo tocandose el lugar que le dolía y luego asintió resoplando de la indignación que tenía al ver que no podía salir de ahí.

Se estiro tirandose contra el suelo mientras gemía desconsolado por su situación.

-No vamos a poder salir de aquí con vida -dijo dirigiendose a Clarissa.

-¿Y porque deberíamos salir? -objetó ella.

-¿Como? -se extraño al oír esa mención.

-¿De que nos sirve de que salgamos? Lo único que nos espera es la muerte.

-No si lo hacemos bien, debe de haber algo por aquí que nos permita abrir esta puerta.

-¿No lo entiendes Cavallan?

-¿Que no entiendo?

-No quiero que salgamos de aquí -declaro ella sonriendo descaradamente.

-¿Que? ¿Pero como puedes estar diciendo verdaderamente eso en serio?

-Porque es la verdad, Zimmer nos matara si nos ven, Cryptor nos matara si nos ven, Gideon nos matara si nos ven, Paxton nos matara si nos ven, los ninjas nos mataran si nos ven, todos quieren matarnos, estamos mas seguros aquí que ahí fuera -especifico cada uno de los enemigos que estaban dispuestos a matarlos en cuanto les tuviesen en el punto de mira, habían hecho tantas cosas malas que era imposible que no sobreviviesen al encontrarse con uno de ellos.

Cavallan se quedo tan indeciso al oírle concretar todas esas cosas que se apoyo sobre la pared mientras le miraba con una expresión solemne.

-¿De veras vas a acobardarte por ellos?

-Acobardarse es una palabra muy fea.

-Pues tu menos entonces -exclamo irónicamente.

Clarissa no se inmuto al oír eso, no tenía ganas de nada.

-Venga Clarissa, ¿de veras a quedarte aquí, mientras Zimmer se larga con todo? Nos va a dejar solos para que nos muramos como un montón de animales desechados, ¿de veras quieres morirte de hambre? -le replico cuestionandose de si verdaderamente quería quedarse ahí o no.

-No -puso una mirada seria y entonces se levanto poniendose de pie-, pero al menos yo no pienso quedarme aquí soportándote, llevas quejándote todo el rato de lo mismo, ¿te haces una idea de lo que es escucharte todo el dia?

-¿Tu lo que quieres es provocarme, verdad?

-¿Yo? Oh, no te haces una idea.

-¿Que pretendes Clarissa? ¿Quieres hacer que me enfade para que pueda matarme así dejarte tranquilo?, ¿es eso? ¿Quieres demostrarme que soy un verdadero inútil?

-Un inútil no, un gilipollas indeseable -se lo descaradamente en cara.

Cavallan no pudo soportarlo mas y se puso a golpetear la celda de plástico que daba al otro lado donde se encontraba ella encerrada, se puso a golpearla como una docena de veces hasta que al final se detuvo completamente agotado, se quedo mirándola enfurruñado.

-¿Que te ha pasado Clarissa? Antes eras una líder, ahora no eres nada.

-Y lo sigo siendo.

-¿Entonces porque no actúas?

-Porque ya no puedo -se dio la vuelta discrepando de él.

-Si que puedes, el problema es que estas tan enfadada contigo mismo que no quieres admitir que has cometido un terrible error, y no lo digo solamente por no haberte dado cuenta de que Zimmer se aprovecho de ti, lo digo porque verdaderamente le partiste el corazón a Paxton.

-¿Que yo se lo partí? -se cuestiono señalandose a si mismo para corroborar que hablaba de ella.

-Ese pequeño monstruito verdaderamente te quiere, pero como soltaste eso, ahora ya no confía en ti, ese ha sido tu error Clarissa, ese ha sido el error que ha hecho que caigas tan bajo.

-¿Y que hay de Cryptor? ¿Eso también ha sido error mío?

-No, eso ha sido culpa de todos nosotros, deberíamos habernos dado cuenta de que Cryptor nos estaba engañando, y con razón, el tío es un robot, no le importan los seres humanos, solamente le interesa su maldito padre el Overlord, y el cabron esta vivo de vuelta.

Clarissa estaba escuchando atentamente todo lo que él le decía a pesar de lo mal que se estaban llevando ahora mismo, todas esas cosas tenían mucha razón, Cryptor solo se unió a ellos antes porque no tenía nada por lo que seguir peleando, pero ahora que su creador había regresado, estaba dispuesto a terminar lo que él empezo antes.

- _Dispuesto a terminar lo que él empezo antes?_ -se repitió mentalmente al cerciorarse de que estaba pasando algo que hasta ahora no había caído en la cuenta.

Se giro dirigiendo la mirada de vuelta hacía Cavallan.

-Cavallan, ¿que fue lo que quiso hacer el Overlord el año pasado?

-¿El año pasado?

-Si, ¿que era lo que planeaba hacer?

Se puso a recordar mentalmente todo aquello que había oído tras el incidente con los nindroides.

-No se, aniquilar a toda la humanidad.

-Ya, ¿pero como se disponía a hacerlo?

-Creo que lanzando una enorme descarga por toda Ciudad Ninjago.

Esbozo una expresión de sorpresa al reconocer que había un gran problema.

-¿Que pasa?

-Zimmer esta cometiendo un error.

-¿Que error?

-Cryptor esta ayudando al Overlord a cometer su nuevo plan.

-¿Que nuevo plan?

-Va a usar a Zimmer para que le lleve a Industrias Carrower y utilizar su arma para aniquilar a todo ser humano de Ciudad Ninjago, va a ser lo mismo de antes solo que peor.

-Oh mierda -exclamo sorprendido al reconsiderar eso.

-Tenemos que avisarle de lo de Cryptor.

-No nos hará caso, le importamos una mierda.

En eso tenía razón, Zimmer había pasado completamente de ellos, si no podían avisarle a de lo que estaba haciendo Cryptor, entonces no les quedaba otra que salir de ahí.

-Tengo una idea -dijo enderezandose hacía abajo.

-¿Que vas a hacer?

Se levanto la manga del pantalón y saco una estrella shuriken que llevaba atada a la pierna por medio de una correa, la saco hacíendola brilla por medio de la luz de la bombilla de arriba.

-¿Tenías eso escondido ahí?

-Si, a veces una chica necesita saber donde esconde sus cosas.

-¿Y de paso no tendrás también escondido algo por...

-Ah, ni termines esa frase -le interrumpió sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a decir.

-Perdón, pero ahora en serio, ¿que vas a hacer con esa cosa?

-Esto -levanto la estrella shuriken y la clavo sobre uno de los bordes de la puerta, la clavo y se produjo un cortocircuito que permitió abrir su puerta.

Salió y se puso delante de Cavallan que la miraba sorprendida por lo que hizo.

-¿Como cojones haz hecho?

-Estas puertas funcíonan por medio de un sistema eléctrico que esta conectado a toda la celda, es muy fácil cortocircuitarla si tienes algo de metal encima.

-Oh -esbozo una expresión de sorpresa al reconocer ese hecho-. ¿Me sacas de aquí por fa?

-Mmh -se puso el dedo sobre la boca mientras carraspeaba pensativamente.

-¿Me vas a sacar verdad?

-Quizás lo haga.

-Maldita zor...

-Ah ah ah -le señalo con el dedo interrumpiéndole-. Con educación.

-¿Que? ¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Hagamos un trato.

-¿Que trato?

-Yo te libero, y tu me llevas hacía el arsenal donde Zimmer tiene sus armas.

-¿Para que quieres ir ahí?

-Tengo una cuenta pendiente con un jovencísimo ninja azul -sonrío ingenuamente al acordarse de que como los ninjas estaban metidos dentro de la base, también estaría Jay, aquel ninja con el que fingió ser su novia para engañarle.

-Vale, ¿algo mas?

-Quiero que me trates como a una señorita.

-Eso es una estupidez.

-Bien, ahí te quedas -se dio la vuelta discrepando rotundamente de él.

-Esta bien, lo haré, te tratare como a una reina si es necesario -lo acepto agobiadamente debido a que ahora tenía que cumplir con todas las cosas que le estaba pidiendo hacer.

Sonrío orgullosa al ver que consiguió dominarlo fácilmente.

-¿Que se dice? -se puso delante de él dispuesta a abrirle la puerta.

-Si ya te lo he dicho.

-Ah, cierto -utilizo la misma shuriken para clavarla contra el borde de la puerta.

Lo hizo y el sistema eléctrico de la puerta se cortocircuito provocando que se abriera, paso al otro lado asintiendo aliviado de ver que lo libero del todo.

-¿Tanto costaba hacer eso? -le critico ingenuamente.

-Por lo menos no te he dejado encerrado mientras esto ardía, imaginate lo que habría sido morir ahogado bajo el humo de las llamas -indico incrédulamente para darle una idea de lo que podría haber pasado si la situación hubiese acabado mucho peor de lo que parecía.

Carraspeo amargado al ver que la sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿Sabes donde esta el arsenal?

-Se donde esta, yo mismo ayude a diseñarla.

-Se ve que haz estado mucho tiempo con Zimmer.

-Digamos que demasiado -indico amargado al acordarse de todas las cosas que hizo por Zimmer para luego acabar convertido en un paria por su culpa.

MIENTRAS CON ZIMMER

Zimmer se encontraba apoyado con las manos enderezadas contra el panel de mando de la sala principal, estaba mirando atentamente el ordenador grande de arriba, se podía ver todo un cuadro donde se mostraban las imágenes de cada una de las cámaras de seguridad que se encontraban alojadas alrededor de toda la base.

En todas ellas se podía ver a grupos de soldados armados yendo y viniendo de ambas direcciones, el resto del personal corriendo como si algo les persiguiera, a los ninjas enfrentandose a varios técnicos y demás gente que iba armada con todo tipo de utensillos tan absurdos que se cuestionaba si verdaderamente se habían dispuesto matar a los ninjas o simplemente se estaban poniendo a jugar como niños de parvulario con ellos porque la situación que estaba viendo a través de las cámaras era tremendamente absurda y fallida.

La mayoría de ellas se estaban apagando volviendose negras del todo.

-Señor, hemos perdido la conexión con la mayor parte de nuestros equipos en la parte oeste de la base, no consigo hallar a nadie -notifico el técnico con tono preocupante.

Zimmer se desespero tanto que no pudo aguantarlo mas y se llevo las manos a la cara de la indignación que tenía al ver que estaba perdiendo a toda la mayor parte de su equipo, no había ni uno solo que pudiera acabar fácilmente con los niños.

-Señor, detecto que varios de nuestros inventores se están escapando por el hangar principal.

-¿Como que se están escapando?

-Mire -amplio la imagen de la cámara que mostraba el hangar principal.

Se podía ver a un par de inventores con sus batas ayudando a una docena de inventores a pasar al otro lado del hangar, les señalaban con el brazo donde tenían que ir y todos se metían en la nieve donde ahí desaparecían al otro lado de la imagen que mostraba las cámaras.

-¿Pero que están haciendo? -se cuestiono alarmado al ver lo que veía en las imágenes.

-Me parece que se están escapando con urgencia de aquí.

-¿Pero porque? No les dije acaso que se metiesen en los carros blindados.

-Señor, temo decirle que no van a ir con nosotros.

Le miro fijamente al no creerse lo que le estaba contando.

-Están cambiando de bando señor.

-¡No! -grito despavorido al ver que sus propios ayudantes estaban pasando de él.

Ya no podía aguantarlo mas, perdió por completo la paciencia al ver eso ya que ahora suponía que se estaba quedando mas solo que antes, los ninjas le estaban arruinando su plan, el plan que había estado preparando durante los últimos 30 años de su vida. Estaba tan enfadado que se puso a golpear con sus propios puños todo cuanto le rodeaba, incluida la consola de mando que tenía delante suyo, la golpeo tantas veces que al final se hizo daño en la mano.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? -le pregunto el técnico notando que se hirió.

Zimmer volteo su mirada con una expresión de puro agonía, se quedo indeciso al ver su mirada.

-Vuelve a lo tuyo, cadete -le pidió estrictamente Zimmer.

-Si -acepto murmuradamente y volvió a sentarse en su sitio.

Se sentó en su silla poniendose a manejar el ordenador principal mientras Zimmer se ponía a reflexionar sobre todo aquello que le había salido mal. Primero lo hizo bien, busco a sus hombres, los contrato, y los entreno para que matasen gente, pero ahora esto ultimo lo había arruinado todo, no entendía porque todos sus cómplices se habían rebelado contra él, los ninjas incluido su sobrino robotíco le habían arruinado su plan de momento, y ahora encima se estaba quedando sin ideas sobre como solucionar este asunto, no tenía nada, y no tenía a nadie.

De pronto se apago la luz, asomo la cabeza viendo que se quedo a oscuras.

-¿Que ha pasado?

-Señor, me parece que hemos perdido la conexión con el suministro eléctrico -declaro el técnico.

-¿El suministro eléctrico?

-No tenemos corriente.

-¿Como hemos perdido el suministro eléctrico? ¿Acaso no estaba protegido?

-Lo estaba, a menos que alguien lo haya roto desde dentro.

-¿Desde dentro? -se quedo pensando en esa cuestión.

-Así es señor, no se como pero me parece que alguien esta destruyendo todo el sistema eléctrico que se encuentra almacenado en la parte norte de la base.

Zimmer se quedo pensando detenidamente ese hecho, se puso a pensar en todas las personas que podrían estar en ese lugar, no podía haber nadie ya que lo estaban evacuando todo, a menos que hubiese alguien por algún motivo especial, entonces se acordo.

-Cryptor -era el nindroide que dejo que se marchara a pelear.

Y ENTONCES EN OTRO LUGAR CERCANO

Los soldados ninja se encontraban metidos en la sala donde se encontraba el suministro eléctrico de la base, se pusieron a arrancar todos los cables que estaban conectados a la batería central provocando que saltasen chispas de un lado para otro, las luces iban y venían ya que la mayor parte de la corriente iba directa hacía la luz de los tejados, incluida la de la propia sala.

Cryptor se encontraba delante de la entrada observando detenidamente como su equipo de robots ninja se ocupaban de desmontar todo el sistema eléctrico, veía como las luces de arriba titilaban pero apenas le hacía el mayor caso, lo único que le preocupaba ahora era seguir cometiendo el plan que le había encomendado hacer el Overlord.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? -oyó a alguien detrás suyo.

Se giro viendo que había uno de los operadores puesto a unos metros cerca de él.

-¿Que hacéis rompiéndolo todo? Como Zimmer se entere de esto juro que...

Justo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Cryptor saco su katana y se la clavo contra el pecho del hombre, este se la sujeto intentando de quitársela pero se acabo cayendo contra el suelo, murió, se acerco y agarro su katana de vuelta, se dio la vuelta mirando hacía sus soldados ninjas que yacían mirándoles fijamente al ver lo que hizo con el hombre.

-Seguid destruyéndolo todo, no nos detendremos por nada -ordeno estrictamente.

Hicieron caso y pasaron de la escena para seguir desmontando el sistema eléctrico.

-¿Todo en orden mi señor Overlord? -le pregunto volviendo con su maestro.

-Por ahora vas bien Cryptor, pero ten cuidado, esos ninjas siguen sueltos por ahí.

-No se preocupe señor, me encargare de ellos personalmente, antes de que Zimmer lo haga.

DE VUELTA CON ZIMMER

-Ese cabron me ha mentido de nuevo, no se ha ido a buscar a los ninjas, se ha ido a despedazar esta base con tal de sacarme de mis casillas, maldito robot de hojalata, sabía que era una mala idea haberlo traído aquí, sabía que era una pésima idea. ¡Joder! -se quejo Zimmer dando vueltas de un lado para otro alrededor de la base debido a lo indignado que estaba al descubrir que Cryptor le había traicionado otra vez y lo había dejado libre sin darse cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer.

-Señor, si quiere podemos mandar a un equipo para cogerle y detenerle -le sugirió el técnico con tal de buscar una alternativa al problema.

-No, que nadie haga nada, es imposible enfrentarse a él con lo rápido que es, no hay rival que se le resista excepto mi sobrino, que seguramente esta por ahí buscando a su madre.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos señor?

Justo en ese momento Zimmer llego a la única opción que le quedaba.

-¿Señor? -le pregunto el técnico al ver que no contestaba.

-Recoge tus cosas muchacho -le pidió compasivamente.

-¿Como dice señor?

-Quiero que recojas tus cosas y te marches de aquí con los demás, tu trabajo aquí ha terminado.

El joven técnico se quedo indeciso al no saber que responder ante eso.

-Pero señor, yo...

-Da igual, no digas nada, solamente vete, me ocupare yo mismo de la situación, por ahora -le insistió compasivamente con tal de que no se lo tomara a mal.

El técnico pensó detenidamente esa petición, se tomo un momento y al cabo de medio segundo se levanto de su asiento y se puso delante de Zimmer mirándole entristecidamente.

-Ha sido todo un logro trabajar para usted señor -le dijo en tono de agradecimiento.

-Me alegra de haberte tenido trabajando aquí, haz hecho bien tu trabajo, me alegro de eso -le dio una palmada en el hombro en señal de agradecimiento por su lealtad.

El joven técnico asintió tomándoselo con calma y entonces se dio la vuelta marchándose por el otro lado, Zimmer se quedo ahí parado reflexionando sobre lo que había hecho, puede que ya no confiase en nada y ya no estuviese haciendo lo correcto, pero al menos se enorgullecía de una pequeña cosa y haber dejado que aquel técnico se fuera, lo conocía mejor que nadie, casi como si hubiese sido el mejor empleado que había tenido nunca.

Se puso delante del panel, le dio a un botón y de ahí se puso a mirar todas las imágenes de todas las cámaras de seguridad que habían por toda la base, en algúnas se podía ver a los ninjas enfrentadose al resto de inventores y demás soldados que aún quedaban por la base, otras estaban desconectadas o rotas con la pantalla ennegrecida, pero solamente había una en la que se podía ver algo, acerco aún mas la imagen, se trataba de la imagen de la otra sala de celdas donde había dejado encerrados a Clarissa y Cavallan, las puertas estaban abiertas y ellos no estaban en sus respectivas celdas.

Se hizo a un lado asustado al ver que eso indicaba lo que menos temía que sucediera ahora.

-Clarissa -exclamo tomándoselo con pura seriedad.

Y ENTONCES EN OTRO LUGAR CERCANO

Clarissa y Cavallan se pusieron delante de la puerta que daba al arsenal personal de Zimmer que nadie mas podía usar o siquiera entrar por cualquier motivo, Cavallan dio con el acceso y consiguió abrir fácilmente la puerta, ambos pasaron al otro lado, estaba todo oscuras, dieron unos cuantos pasos mas adelante y de ahí la luz empezo a encenderse poco a poco pasando por todos los extremos de la sala, se mostró todo lo que contenía mientras quedaba iluminada del todo.

-¿Era esto? -esbozo Clarissa sorprendida al ver lo que tenía delante.

-¿Que te esperabas? ¿La sala de armas infinitas de Matrix? -objetó ingenuamente Cavallan.

-¿Eh? -se le quedo mirando extrañada al no entender de que hablaba.

Decidió ignorar eso y ambos fueron avanzando por la enorme sala que estaba plagada de armas de todo tipo, veía pistolas, granadas, chalecos explosivos como los de los soldados suicidas, cuchillas, espadas, machetes, y otras cuantas que parecían estar en uso.

-¿Que quieres buscar aquí? -le pregunto asumiendo que ella quería venir porque estaba buscando un arma en especial.

-Sinceramente, no lo se, ¿hay algo interesante aquí?

-Todo aquí es interesante.

-Pero yo solamente necesito una.

Se puso a mirar todas las armas que estaban almacenadas en las cajas y demás estanterías que habían alrededor de la sala circular, no había ningúna que le llamase la atención, todas eran armas demasiado estereotipadas o ya las había usado antes para otras cosas, necesitaba que algo pudiera servir para matar a Zimmer antes de que este buscase la forma de defenderse de dicho ataque.

De pronto se percato de una en especial.

Se fijo en una potente arma parecida a una escopeta pero con un diseño futurista, era plateada y el gatillo era enorme del tamaño de un puño, se acerco para mirarla mas de cerca.

-¿Que es esta cosa? -pregunto interesada.

-Era un prototipo que robo Zimmer hace años, le interesaba tanto que decidió llevársela.

-¿La uso algúna vez?

-Y no, esa arma fue creada por científicos que no le gustaban, si usase esa arma, sería como estar utilizando algo que no venía directamente de él.

-Aja -se rasco pensativamente la barbilla.

-¿Quieres usar esta arma?

-No quiero usar esta arma -la cogío lentamente con ambas manos y luego se giro mirando orgullosamente hacía Cavallan-, quiero probarla con Zimmer.

DE VUELTA CON ZIMMER

Todo el personal había abandonado la sala principal excepto si, se quedo ahí solo contemplando como la base a la que había tratado como un hogar ideal, estaba vacía, no había nadie del personal, no había luz, no había electricidad, solamente quedo él con sus pensamientos.

Se quito las gafas y se puso a reflexionar sobre todo aquello que consiguió en los últimos treinta años que llevaba planeando esto, mato gente, destruyo varios lugares importantes, y provoco la ira de los ninjas y de Miles Thrower, todos ellos estaban aquí destruyendo todo cuanto él conocía, era un infierno, pero al menos era un infierno que sabía como impedir que empeorase aún mas.

Se puso delante del panel y activo el micrófono que se encontraba alojado en un extremo cercano a la mesa de botones, lo encendió dispuesto a hablar a través de él, era el único aparato que no estaba conectado a la corriente eléctrica que Cryptor estaba destruyendo.

Se tomo un momento para pensar y saber muy bien lo que iba a decir, duro medio segundo y dijo:

-Atención queridos inventores míos, os habrá vuestro jefe y padre Killian Zimmer, os agradezco mucho toda la ayuda que estoy recibiendo por parte de vosotros al enfrentaros a los ninjas, estáis haciendo bien vuestro trabajo, pero temo deciros que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que le estáis metiendo al querer defender este lugar, no vamos a conseguir nada, la base esta siendo destruida, he perdido la conexión con vosotros, he perdido la conexión con las cámaras de seguridad, y ahora tengo a dos prisioneros sueltos por ahí dispuestos a matarme. No se muy bien como acabara esto, no tengo ni idea de si voy a llegar a tiempo para ejecutar mi plan, pero si algo de esto sale mal, quiero por lo menos agradeceros todo el entusiasmo que le habéis puestos a estos últimos treinta años que lleváis trabajando conmigo, vosotros habéis hecho que tenga esperanza en un mundo mejor, el mundo que yo quería tener, no se muy bien si lo tendré, pero al menos voy a conseguir vengarme de aquellos que me lo han arruinado todo, ocupaos de los ninjas, ocupaos de Cryptor, ocupaos de Clarissa y de Cavallan, ocupaos de todos aquellos que representan una verdadera amenaza, no os pido poco, solamente os pido que hagáis un ultimo favor por mi. Corto y Cierro.

Apago el micrófono y se quedo asintiendo agobiado al ver que por lo menos consiguió hacer algo útil cuando ya no tenía que merecía la pena hacer, estaba rezagado, no tenía ideas y encima tampoco tenía esperanza algúna en creer que lograría lo que quería hacer, después de tantos años creyendose que podía con todo, al final ahora estaba tocando fondo de verdad.

-Señor -escucho una voz familiar que le llamaba.

Se giro lentamente y observo que se trataba de Paxton 2.0. que venía acompañado de Gideon a unos metros delante suyo, le miraba con una expresión solemne y preocupada.

-Paxton -se quedo halagado al verle.

-Señor, lo lamento -contesto murmuradamente.

-¿Lamentarlo porque?

-Lamento no haber podido hacer nada mas.

-Oh -asintió bajando la cabeza y entonces se acerco poniendose delante de él, Paxton, Paxton, Paxton, ¿como puedes decir eso de ti mismo?

-Los ninjas han destruido la base, Cryptor también la esta destruyendo.

-Lo se, es una lastima, pero ya me imagina que este día llegaría -opino fijándose en el aspecto deteriorado y oscurecido que tenía ahora la sala principal.

-¿Como? ¿Como pudo imaginárselo?

-Sinceramente no lo se, supongo que ya sabía que si me metía en esto, sufriría las consecuencias, y fijate tu, el karma me ha perseguido hasta aquí.

-¿Karma? -se cuestiono esa palabra.

-Antes creía que nuestras acciones no tendrían consecuencias, pero fijate tu que al final lo que ha pasado, todo esto esta sucediendo por culpa de mi arrogancia, estaba tan metido en esto, que olvide de que no soy indestructible, en realidad no soy nada, solamente soy un científico celoso de la vida de su hermano, quizás la señora Walker tenía razón, debería haber aceptado la ida de haber tenido una familia con él en vez de pensar que eso me traería un gran dolor, que patético fui.

-Usted no es patético.

-No, no lo soy, solamente soy arrogante, y esa arrogancia me precede en lo que soy, me ha hecho convertirme en lo que soy -levanto la palma de sus manos, podía ver en ellas el aspecto que él tenía ahora, era un viejo que se había pasado toda su vida queriendo conseguir algo imposible, cometió varios crímenes para conseguirlo, y a pesar de ello esos crímenes dieron su fruto-. Y lo que soy es algo de lo que me siento verdaderamente orgulloso.

Levanto la mirada fijándose en Paxton 2.0..

-Y también me siento orgulloso de ti, mi pequeño Billy Paxton, lamento mucho lo que te hice, lamento mucho haberte convertido en esto, pero debía hacerlo por miedo a que te murieras -se entristeció al reconocer el motivo por el cual lo ensamblo con piezas metálicas para mantenerlo con vida, sentía tanta pena por él que acabo abrazándolo mientras sollozaba.

Paxton 2.0. vio como estaba y decidió abrazarlo también, se aferro fuertemente a él mientras Gideon al otro lado observaba la imagen y se no inmutaba para nada, no estaba consciente de lo que sucedía, pero en su interior, y aquello hizo que soltase una pequeña lagrima a través del único ojo que le quedaba en la cara, sentía lastima por lo que era ahora, pero no podía demostrarlo.

Se separo de él y le miro compasivamente, apoyo su mano contra su mejilla.

-Vamos a terminar con esto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si -acepto solemnemente, estaba dispuesto a cooperar con él una ultima vez.

Bajo su brazo y se puso en una posición firme y decidida sobre lo que iba a hacer ahora.

-Zimmer -escucho otra voz familiar que le sorprendió.

Se giro mirando en un extremo y observo a una figura saliendo de la oscuridad del frente de la sala principal, era Clarissa acompañada de Cavallan, avanzo apuntandole con el arma que había sacado antes del arsenal, continuo avanzando hasta ponerse lo mas cerca de él como para tenerle a tiro con el arma, se puso en posición de disparar.

-Clarissa, ¿de donde has sacado eso? -le pregunto persuasivamente.

-La he sacado de tu estupido arsenal personal, la tenías ahí tanto tiempo llenándola de polvo que al final te olvidaste de que existía, y ahora empiezo a comprender el porque.

Miro fijamente el arma, la reconocía perfectamente.

-¿Tu no quieres usar eso verdad?

-¿Sabes lo que hace verdad, no?

-Se lo que hace, pero se que también es una mala idea usarla, aquí dentro.

-¿Porque? ¿Tienes miedo de morir?

-No, pero es una terrible mala idea, un solo disparo de esa cosa, y todos nosotros moriremos.

-Y pronto todos moriremos -objetó preocupadamente ella.

-¿De que estas hablando? -se extraño con ese comentario.

-Cryptor te esta mintiendo, te esta usando para hacer que el Overlord gane esta guerra, le has dejado vivir, y ahora se va a aprovechar de tus invenciones para salirte con la tuya -le explicó hacíendole entender que había un problema con él que no estaba viendo de antemano.

Zimmer se le quedo mirando receptivo como intentando de asimilar lo que decía, tardo varios segundos en contestar, luego se puso a reirse descaradamente en forma de burla.

-¿Que te hace tanta gracia? -se cuestiono ella extrañada al ver como se reía.

-Fijate, ahora resulta que la chica Thorne se preocupa de verdad por los demás -exclamo incrédulamente Zimmer burlándose de ella al ver que cambio de parecer por lo que pensó antes.

-A mi me dan igual los demás, pero tienes que entender que va a pasar algo malo, y tu ni nadie va a ganar esta guerra, lo hará el Overlord, va a crear su mundo otra vez.

-¿En serio esperas que me cree eso?

-No, pero...

-Pero nada, ¿sabes cual es tu problema Clarissa? Que te crees que puedes solucionarlo todo, pero no puedes, porque jamas aprendiste a solucionar tus propios errores -la recrimino achacándole en cara el verdadero problema que ella tenía y no quería comprender por todos los modos posibles.

Aquello fue un golpe duro que ella apenas pudo tolerar.

-¿De veras esperes que te crea después de todo lo que haz hecho para traicionarme?

-Eso era antes, ahora lo único que me importa es detener a Cryptor.

-Yo también quiero detener a Cryptor, pero no pienso hacerlo con tu ayuda.

-Si no le detenemos, todos moriremos.

-Pues que todo el mundo se muera, de todas formas lo único que interesa es que este mundo quede mejor de lo que ya estaba antes -replico decretando lo poco que le importaba el resto de la gente.

Con eso ya dejaba bien claro que le daba igual todo, ya no sentía ganas de preocuparse por él, bajo el arma mientras se aguantaba las ganas de no reirse por pura incredulidad.

-¿Sabes Zimmer? Yo siempre supe que estabas loco, pero al menos un loco con algo de cordura, y ahora me doy cuenta de que tampoco la tienes, estas tan obsesionado contigo mismo, que jamas te has preocupado siquiera por los demás, como para saber como están, o si acaso se merecen una segunda oportunidad, pero nunca le has dado eso, porque para ti, todos nosotros somos inferiores a tu intelecto, no somos mas que una diminuta porción inútil de tu mundo perfecto, pero en realidad no es así, no somos débiles, no somos inútiles, somos seres humanos, algo que tu no eres -le recrimino Clarissa sincerandose con él para que entendiera que el problema con el mundo no era la gente que vivía en él, sino él que estaba contra el mundo y por como eran.

-Mentira, si me importa la gente, me importa el mundo y me importa la seguridad de los demás -rectifico soberanamente Zimmer esa acusación tan directa.

-¿Desde cuando te ha importado la seguridad de los demás?

-¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que he dicho por el parlante?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Y qué? ¿Y qué?

-Zimmer, reconocelo, te da igual quien muere, solamente te importas tu mismo.

-No, eso es mentira.

-¿Mentira? ¿En serio justificas que me equivoco?

Se quedo pensando en algo que decirle para que entendiera que se equivocaba con esa acusación, se giro mirando a Paxton 2.0. y ahí entonces se acordo.

-¿Te acuerdas del accidente que tuvo Paxton hace días?

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, ¿que pasa con eso?

-¿Te acuerdas de lo mal que me quede después de que lo hubiese arrollado por accidente?

-Si, te quedaste mal, pero también por haber perdido la tarjeta que sacaste de tu sobrino.

-Pero igualmente yo me preocupe, me preocupe por la vida de Paxton, el chico aún estaba vivo, si fuese por mi, lo habría matado, me habría ocupado de quitarle el sufrimiento, cosa que no hice, ¿y sabes muy bien porque no hice lo que tendría que haber hecho?

-¿Porque? -frunció el ceño al estar intrigada con lo que decía.

-Porque Paxton ha sido lo mas parecido que he tenido a un hijo.

Ambos se inmutaron quedandose indecisos al escuchar eso, y encima viniendo de Zimmer.

-¿Es una broma verdad? -critico Cavallan esa respuesta.

-No, claro que no -reafirmo Zimmer justificandose mientras se iba acercando hacía ella.

Justo en ese momento, llego el equipo de Zane por el otro lado, se cubrieron presenciando la escena que se estaba produciendo en el centro de la sala principal, veían como Zimmer se iba aproximando hacía Clarissa mientras habían otros dos hombres detrás de Zimmer que no se movían.

-Ahí esta Zimmer -señalo Lloyd.

-Y también Clarissa apunto de matarle -indico ingenuamente Miles.

-¿Que es lo que tiene en su mano? -se cuestiono Misako.

-¿Quien? ¿Clarissa?

-Si, parece un arma.

-Pues a mi me parece que esa arma no es un arma cualquiera -opino Pixal analizando esa arma a través de su visión digital, la busco y la encontró-. Oh no.

-¿Que pasa Pixal? -pregunto Zane notando su respuesta de asombro.

-Se de donde ha conseguido esa arma.

-¿De donde? -pregunto Garmadon intrigado por la expectación que ponía en ese tono de sorpresa.

-Esa arma fue un primer prototipo de armamento militar que se mostró en la quinta convención tecnológica de Industrias Crank, supuestamente se perdió durante un atentado en la convención en la que murieron 35 personas, incluida su creador.

-¿Industrias Crank? -se cuestiono mentalmente Zane.

-Me acuerdo de eso, fue una de las industrias que estaba persiguiendo Zimmer, hubo una explosión en la convención, se destruyeron un montón de inventos útiles, incluida supuestamente esa arma, pero nunca encontraron sus restos -añadió seriamente Miles, se conocía el asunto de sobra.

-A menos que Zimmer se la hubiese llevado -indico lógicamente Lloyd.

-¿Como no? Si no tenía suficiente destruyéndolo todo, ahora robaba el material que no le pertenecía -mascullo amargamente Zairus indignado al ver las cosas que hacía Zimmer cuando le daba la gana.

-¿Que es lo que hace esa arma? -le pregunto Zane queriendo saber del prototipo.

-Se hace llamar el Blaster 2-X de ultima edición, es un tipo de escopeta que dispara proyectiles de plasma capaces de alcanzar los mil metros de longitud y provocar una capacidad de 800 metros cuadrados -especifico todos los demás detalles que tenía aquella arma, la dejaron ensombrecida.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -cuestiono Rough esa ultima mención.

-Quiere decir que esa arma según como se dispare, podría ser capaz de volar medio edificio entero.

-¿Que? -exclamaron todos sorprendidos al descubrir eso.

-Si esa arma se llega a disparar aquí dentro, todos nosotros moriremos -indico procuradamente Garmadon sabiendo muy bien que usar esa arma era una mala opción.

-O algo peor -añadió seriamente Miles.

Clarissa mantenía la posición mientras Zimmer se iba acercando cada vez mas hacía ella.

-Cuando me encontré con Paxton la primera vez, me pareció un joven bastante inocente, sin nada que hacer en la vida, me pareció débil, no se merecía nada de mi ayuda, pero entonces cuando me decidí irme, él me pregunto: "¿Esta buscando algo señor?", y yo le respondí: "La verdad es que si, estoy buscando a alguien que me pueda interesar, alguien que sepa hacer cosas, alguien que tenga ideas" y luego él me contesto: "Yo tengo ideas, se las puede enseñar, pero a nadie mas les gusta".

Paxton 2.0. estaba escuchando atentamente esa historia, hacía tiempo que no se la acordaba.

-Aquello me llamo la atención, tanto que me acerque y le dije: "Pues ellos se las pierden, porque a mi me gustan todas las ideas que tengan todo el mundo" Él se rió, yo también me reí, no sabía porque pero aquel niño me entusiasmo, tanto que decidí no seguir buscando mas, era él, el indicado para ayudarme con mis trabajos, me lo lleve del orfanato en el que se encontraba, y de ahí ha estado estos últimos quince años ayudándome a ser lo que soy ahora, y mirame -se puso delante de Clarissa apoyandose contra su arma-. ¿Crees que si no hubiese tenido sentimientos o empatía hacía alguien, no habría dejado morir a Paxton y haberle recordado como era antes?

Aquello hizo que la rubia asesina se quedase con dudas, no sabía que hacer, creía creer por un momento que Zimmer era un monstruo sin sentimientos, que no se preocupaba por nadie, pero si era cierto eso todo aquello que hizo por Paxton, es que entonces no lo conocía tan bien como creía.

-Un momento, estas mintiendo -reprocho Cavallan, no se lo creyó.

-¿Como dices? -se cuestiono Zimmer esa mención.

-He estado estos últimos años viendo como has criado a ese jovencito, y en ningún momento te he visto tratarlo como si fuese tu hijo.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Hace unos años vi como te enfadaste con él porque no hizo las cosas bien, le recriminaste que no estaba demostrando su verdadero potencial, Paxton se puso a llorar desconsolado al pensar que te estaba fallando, se sentía culpable por no poder complacerte.

-¿Como sabes tu todo eso?

-Yo estaba ahí aquel dia, lo vi todo, vi lo que le hiciste, Paxton se puso a llorar tanto que te enfadaste con él al ver que se estaba volviendo débil, le abofeteaste en la cara para que dejase de llorar, se doblego tanto a ti como si tu fueses su amo y él tu perro.

-¿Que? -Clarissa se quedo indeciso al escuchar todo eso.

Los demás se quedaron igual de sorprendidos al oír esa historia, incluido Paxton 2.0..

-Eso no es cierto, yo jamas le habría pegado a Paxton -discrepo justificandose de esa acusación.

-Y no solamente a Paxton -añadió.

Se inmuto sorprendido al oír eso.

-¿Había mas?

-Pegaba a todos los niños que traía desde aquellos orfanatos a los que visitaba, estaba tan cabreado al ver que no se sentían tan a gusto con lo que tus les dabas, que los manipulabas violentamente para que entendiesen que ahora trabajaban para ti, lo hiciste durante tanto tiempo que al final te olvidaste de ese tema porque esos niños crecieron con el cerebro lavado de las bofetadas y los puñetazos en la cara que tu les dabas -aclaro especificando todas las cosas que había estado hacíendole Zimmer a los niños durante los últimos treinta años.

-Hijo de puta -exclamo Clarissa arremetiéndose.

Zimmer se quedo tan sorprendido al oír eso que ya no supo que hacer, no tenía ningúna excusa que justificase todas esas confesiones que soltaba Cavallan.

-¿Es cierto eso Zimmer?

-Jamas, de ningúna manera golpearía a esos chicos, si no ellos ya lo habrían dicho.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Seguro qué?

-¿Estas seguro de que no lo habrían dicho porque te tenían miedo?

-Me tienen miedo porque soy su superior.

-No, te tienen miedo porque tu eres su controlador, esta no es una base diseñada para crear un mundo mejor, es una base para doblegar a los mas débiles y hacerlos tuyos.

-Como una secta -indico lógicamente Clarissa.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido, si yo no soy nada religioso.

-Pero tus padres adoptivos si que lo eran, ¿no?

Volvió a percatarse de algo en lo que no había caído en la cuenta.

-Te has convertido en ellos.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Reconocelo Zimmer, tus padres adoptivos, los que te torturaron durante semanas, te han convertido en lo que eres ahora, te has convertido en tu propio enemigo.

-No, para nada -negaba esas acusaciones.

-Zimmer -le llamo Paxton 2.0..

Se giro fijándose en el joven cibernético que estaba detrás suyo.

-¿Es cierto eso? -le pregunto.

-Eh... -se puso a mirar a ambos lados al no saber que decir, se quedo bloqueado.

Los ninjas estaban contemplando la escena y tampoco sabían que hacer, parecía que Zimmer se estaba apunto de ahogar en su propio vaso de agua pero tenían sus dudas sobre lo que podía acontecer ahora, Clarissa seguía armada con su arma, y Paxton 2.0. parecía que estaba apunto de explotar ante todas las confesiones que estaban soltando sobre Zimmer.

Justo en ese momento llego el otro equipo dirigido por Jay y compañía, se pusieron detrás de ellos sin que percatasen de su presencia, se cubrieron al ver la escena que se producía al otro lado.

-Miles -le llamo Stronger a Thrower al encontrarse con él de vuelta.

Se giraron asustados al ver quienes tenían detrás.

-Stronger -se sorprendió al verle.

-Jay, Nya, ¿estáis bien? -les pregunto Zane al verles de vuelta.

-Estamos bien, Zane, tu madre no esta...

-Lo se, se que no esta aquí, ¿pero vosotros estáis bien? ¿Que fue lo que paso?

-¿Que fue lo que paso qué? -se cuestiono Alan al no entender a que se refería.

-Fuisteis atacados por el camino y os separasteis de Miles y Zairus, ¿no paso eso?

-Claro que no -reafirmo Nya.

Aquello hizo que Miles bajase la cabeza en señal de decepción, les habían descubierto.

-Miles, ¿que fue lo que paso? -le pregunto Garmadon exigiéndole de que le contase la verdad.

-Lo siento mucho -dijo en señal de disculpa.

-¿Lo sientes porque?

-Hemos venido a matarle -confeso malhumoradamente Zairus.

-¿Que? -chillaron ambos sorprendidos al oír eso.

-Debí imaginarme que te habías unido a él para lograr tu principal objetivo -asintió amargamente Stronger reconociendo que al final Miles se se estaba saliendo con la suya.

-Mato a mi padre.

-Y a Angelina.

-Y también a un montón de personas, Miles no lo entiendes, si haces esto, no quedara nada de ti, lo arruinaras todo, nos arruinaras a todos nosotros -le recrimino insistiéndole de que lo dejase atrás ya que de esto no había vuelta atrás.

Miles no sabía que hacer, se quedo con dudas, miro de reojo la escena que se estaba produciendo al otro lado y no podía evitar como ahora Zimmer estaba completamente desprotegido, era un blanco fácil, podría dispararle desde aquí y acabar con todo de una sola vez, no podía soportarlo mas, Zairus tampoco podía soportarlo, ambos debían hacerlo, debían acabar con él por todos los años de sufrimiento y perdidas que habían obtenido por su culpa.

-Miles -le regaño notando que parecía estar asimilándolo.

-Lo siento Stronger, pero lleva 30 años esperando esto, no pienso perder la oportunidad -discrepo rotundamente y luego agarro de un tirón el fusil de Rough sorpresivamente.

Ambos se levantaron dispuestos a meterse con tal de matarle.

-¡Miles no! -le cogío del chaleco intentando de detenerle.

Se enfado tanto que le dio un fuerte golpe con la culata del arma, se cayo pero los demás le cogieron impidiendo que se cayera bruscamente contra el suelo, le dejo una enorme herida con sangre pasándole por encima de la ceja derecha.

-¡Zimmer! -grito Miles levantando la voz para que le oyera.

Zimmer se giro y observo absorto como aparecía el agente Thrower acompañado de Zairus, ambos levantaron sus respectivas armas apuntando fijamente contra él.

-Thrower -exclamo poco sorprendido al verle.

Justo en ese momento Gideon se giro mirando de frente hacía su hermano.

-Gideon -se quedo Zairus sorprendido al ver el aterrador nuevo aspecto que tenía su hermano.

Miles no pudo hacer al quedarse igual de sorprendido al ver lo que le hicieron.

-¿Pero que te han hecho? -bajo el arma de lo absorto que estaba, no podía contener las lagrimas al ver el monstruo en que se había convertido su hermano pequeño.

Justo en ese momento surgió el otro equipo formado por Kai y Cole, ambos se juntaron con los demás observando atónitos lo que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado.

Y MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR

Cyrus y Rebecca terminaron de poner todas las bombas contra la parte trasera de la base, se alejaron varios extremos hasta ponerse contra la cordillera por la que habían venido antes, ahí tenían una vista bastante amplia como para presenciarlo todo.

-¿Lista? -le pregunto Cyrus a Rebecca.

-Lista -reafirmo solemnemente Rebecca, estaba decidida a terminar con esto.

Había una bomba automática colocada sobre los bidones inflamables que se encontraban colocados estratégicamente alrededor de todo el costado de la parte trasera de la base.

-Hagamos estallar en este lugar -acoto Cyrus y entonces activo el detonador, lo pulso con el pulgar.

La bomba se encendió y entonces los bidones estallaron enseguida creando una enorme bola de fuego que se trago el garaje y todo aquello que había por delante.

Y ENTONCES, DE VUELTA EN LA BASE

La explosión llego hacía donde estaban ellos sintiendo el enorme estruendo de la onda expansiva que hizo temblar toda la sala, fue tan sorpresivo que ambos acabaron cayéndose bruscamente contra el suelo, Clarissa se cayo de espaldas pero fue tan repentina la reacción que acabo disparando por accidente el arma, salía disparada una enorme ráfaga en forma esfera de color turquesa que iba directa contra la pared donde se encontraba la pantalla grande.

-¡No! -grito Zimmer viendo aterrado que se disparo el arma.

La ráfaga impacto contra la pantalla y aquello hizo que toda la pared explotase tanto dentro como por fuera, varios restos de la estructura salieron disparadas por doquier chocandose contra el techo, aquello hizo que unos cuantos trozos cayesen contra el suelo donde se encontraban ellos.

Rápidamente Lloyd volvió a materializar el mismo escudo esférico de energía de antes para proteger al equipo, todos quedaron protegidos por debajo del escudo excepto Cole que estaba demasiado del resto del equipo, Seliel se giro viendo que Cole no estaba dentro de la esfera.

-¡Cole! -le grito ella alzando su mano para que se la cogiera.

Justo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un enorme trozo de estructura le cayo sobre la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente al instante, cayo de costado contra el suelo al lado de ella.

Seliel se quedo indecisa al ver lo que le paso, no podía hacer nada para salvarle.

EN OTRO LUGAR

Cyrus regresaba con sus soldados ninjas cuando de pronto sintió un enorme estruendo que le alerto, se aferro a los tubos de vapor que habían a los costados del pasillo por el que se encontraba, pudo sentir un calor inmenso pasando por ellos por algún motivo.

-Será mejor que te tires al suelo -le ordeno estrictamente el Overlord.

-¿Como? -no comprendió lo que dijo.

-¡Tirate al suelo ahora! -le ordeno nuevamente y entonces observo atónito como una cortina de fuego venía directamente hacía él.

-Maldicion -reaccionó desesperado y se tiro de cabeza contra el suelo.

El fuego le paso por encima de la espalda mientras los soldados ninja se quedaron detenidos con la misma posición rígida, el fuego les paso por encima cubriéndoles la mitad del cuerpo.

AFUERA

Cyrus y Rebecca se cubrieron los ojos ya que la fuerza de la explosión casi los dejaba ciegos, bajaron la cabeza y observaron atónitos como toda la base estaba estallando por ambos lados, el grado de la explosión acabo siendo peor de lo que se imaginaban.

-¿No nos hemos pasado un poco? -le pregunto ingenuamente Cyrus.

-A saber -indico ella sin saber que contestar al respecto sobre esa cuestión.

La explosión ceso al cabo del rato dejando varios restos de fuego volando por el aire.

MINUTOS DESPUES, EN EL INTERIOR DE LA BASE

La sala principal quedo envuelta en un aire frío, habían cenizas volando alrededor y la mayor parte tanto del techo como de las paredes estaba destruida, apenas había algo que hubiese quedado en pie excepto toda la parte trasera que resistió la onda expansiva.

Todos los miembros quedaron tirados por el suelo inconscientes y cubiertos de cenizas por encima de todo el cuerpo, los ninjas estaban al otro lado amontonados entre si y apenas cubiertos de cenizas, el escudo de Lloyd los había protegido, en cambio Cole quedo malherido con una herida sangrante que le caía de la cabeza, él estaba en peor estado.

De pronto alguien se despertó, era Zimmer, se encontraba repleto de cenizas, intento de ponerse de pie pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, gimió dolorido, se quito las gafas al no ver nada y luego se enderezo sentándose de espaldas mientras observaba atónitamente como había quedado todo.

La sala principal estaba destruida, se encontraba a oscuras y la mayor parte de las paredes y el tejado estaban destrozados como si hubiesen sido arrancados desde dentro, la pantalla que siempre usaba para observarlo todo ya no existía, era un enorme agujero que daba al exterior, podía ver la oscura noche al otro lado, era tan oscura como el interior de la sala.

Se limpio las gafas y se las volvió a poner, ahí pudo observar con mayor detalle como estaba todo, la sala principal que había estado usando para manejar los movimientos de cada uno de sus enemigos durante los últimos treinta años, estaba arruinada, era imposible recuperar eso. Decidió intentar de levantarse una vez mas, se aferro fuertemente con sus manos contra el suelo y entonces se enderezo usando todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie, la rodilla derecha le dolía, se la miro y observo que tenía un trozo de metal clavado sobre la pantorrilla, demasiado cerca de la rodilla, aquello empeoraba aún mas las cosas ya que no podía quitárselo ya que ese mismo trozo de metal le taponaba la herida, necesitaba buscar una manera de extraérselo de la piel pero impidiendo de que no perdiese demasiada sangre, y no tenía nada para eso.

De pronto oyó algo que le asusto.

Se giro de golpe y observo que se trataba de Clarissa, estaba tirada en el suelo cubierta bajo unos cuantos trozos de hormigón que la dejaron con la cara ennegrecida, parecía también que su cabello paso de ser amarillo rubio a un gris oscuro, gimió y se giro para un lado, estaba vivo.

Aquello hizo que Zimmer se quejase al ver que de entre todos los presentes que se encontraban aquí ella justo tenía que ser una de las que sobrevivieran.

-Estupida perra rubia, pudiste haberme escuchado, pudiste haber hecho las cosas como te pedí, pero no, en vez de eso seguiste quejándote como si todo fuese mal, como si yo no te hubiese dado todo aquello que necesitabas, pero claro... no, eres una niña consentida que piensa que el mundo gira a su alrededor, pues sabe que Clarissa Thorne, he acabado contigo -le recrimino decretando que ya no iba a seguir tratando con ella nunca mas, se enfado tanto que le dio una fuerte patada en la cara, se la giro mirando hacía el otro lado, aquello no ocasiono que se girase.

Se alivio suspirando seriamente y se arremango la bata al sentirse a gusto consigo mismo. Volvió a echar un ultimo vistazo a la escena del desastre, no había nada que se pudiera recuperar, todos estaban tirados en el suelo sin saber si estaban vivos o inconscientes, pero viendo lo fácil que él sobrevivió a la explosión, deducía que algúno mas debía de seguir vivo de algúna forma.

Ahora no sabía que hacer, pensó en algún plan pero no tenía ningúno que tuviese que ver con esta situación, pero de pronto se acordo de algo mas, se miro en los bolsillos de su bata y se encontró con algo pequeño que estaba guardado en el bolsillo derecho, era la tarjeta, se olvido de ella. Sonrió alegrado al ver que sobrevivió, se alivio tanto al ver que se encontraba en perfecto estado que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lagrima de su ojo del entusiasmo que tenía por eso, le dio un pequeño beso no muy fuerte con los labios porque no sabía si los sistemas que le puso Rebecca antes eran muy sensibles al tacto y no quería evitar que se dañase tontamente.

Se guardo la tarjeta donde antes y se dispuso a irse de ahí, pronto los ninjas se despertarían si es que seguían con vida, no quería seguir estando ahí antes de que le cogiesen, estaba demasiado vulnerable como para buscar la manera de enfrentarse a ellos. Se dio la vuelta y cogío el arma de Clarissa, sobrevivió en perfecto estado a la explosión, decidió llevársela al ver lo útil que resulto ser ahora a pesar de que no era lo que tenía en mente que pasara, se marcho por el otro lado y se puso a correr lo mas rápido que podía a pesar de que la pierna le seguía doliendo.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Gideon Stein se despertó, abrió su único ojo ileso y se levanto rígidamente sin causar el mas mínimo ruido, se puso a seguir a Zimmer hacía donde iba.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR

Cryptor quedo tirado en el suelo sintiendo un enorme calor que le recorría el cuerpo, su espalda había quedado completamente chamuscada debido a la cortina de humo que le paso por encima, se activo de vuelta y se enderezo lentamente mientras sentía como todas sus funciones interiores hacían un estrepitoso ruido mecánico, no entendía que era lo que hacía ese ruido, giro a 306º su cabeza por el otro lado y vio que no solamente tenía la espalda chamuscada, el fuego le quemo toda la piel artificial que le protegía, podía ver todos sus componentes al aire libre, estaba mas desprotegida de lo que creía, giro su cabeza mirando hacía el frente y luego gimió desconsolado al ver que la situación se le empeoro mas de la cuenta.

Alzo la mirada al frente y observo algo mas que lo dejo indeciso.

Los soldados ninja que venían consigo estaban parados, como si no se hubiesen movido nunca de la posición en la que antes se colocaron, había un humo que les cubría la mitad del cuerpo, el humo se disipo al cabo de un par de segundos y entonces se mostró el aspecto que tenían ahora, la mitad entera del cuerpo se quemo por completo dejando ver todo su exoesqueleto metálico interior, no tenían nada piel o siquiera algo que les protegiera al aire libre, quedaron menos desprotegidos que él, como no se cubrieron, acabaron dejandose morir fácilmente.

Levanto el brazo acercandose para tocar el soldado ninja que tenía mas cerca, toco su calavera metálica con el dedo y en cuanto lo rozo, se rompió por la cintura haciendo que la mitad del cuerpo que estaba desprotegida se partiese cayéndose hacía atrás.

-Eh -gimió decepcionado al ver que ahora perdió a todo su ejercito, no tenía a nadie, estaba indefenso y tampoco entendía que era lo que había ocurrido para acabar así.

-Cryptor -el Overlord surgió de vuelta.

-Mi señor Overlord, lo lamento mucho, mis soldados no han...

-No te disculpes Cryptor, tenemos todavía trabajo que hacer -le rechisto interrumpiéndole.

-Cierto mi señor, pero no entiendo, ¿como sabía que esa cortina de fuego pasaría por delante mío?

-He utilizado tus sensores para detectar la temperatura en la base, y por suerte he conseguido detectar esa enorme explosión llegando hasta aquí.

-Yo no recuerdo tener sensores en este nuevo cuerpo.

-Porque yo he sido quien te lo has puesto mi querido general.

-¿Como? -frunció el ceño intrigado al oír esa confesión.

-Puede que sea solamente un ser hecho de datos, pero aprendo rápido, y por lo que he podido aprender en tu nuevo estado, yo puedo ayudarte a ser mas fuerte.

-Pues enséñeme entonces, hágame mas fuerte que antes para vencer a Zane Julien.

-No necesito enseñarte nada, simplemente tengo que dejar que seas uno conmigo.

-¿Que quiere decir eso?

-Lo siento mucho Cryptor, pero me temo que no te conté toda la verdad.

-Señor Overlord, no le entiendo.

-Desde que perdí me reciente cuerpo, he estado buscando la manera de encontrar uno nuevo que pudiera usar para vengarme de aquellos que me destruyeron, y tengo aquí mismo el cuerpo perfecto por el que apoderarme de él -declaro dando a entender que iba a usar su propio cuerpo.

Aquello hizo que Cryptor se asustase ya que no le gustaba para nada esa idea.

-No te preocupes Cryptor, serás sacrificado por un bien mayor.

-No, yo no quiero eso, yo quiero vivir, quiero vivir para acabar con Zane de una vez por todas.

-Considerate relegado de tus funciones.

El Overlord sobrecargo a Cryptor haciendo que todo su cuerpo quedase envuelto en una serie de descargas que le afectaban gravemente, intento de luchar contra ello pero no podía, el Overlord lo estaba dominando sin ningún esfuerzo, los rayos fueron extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo hasta que al final no pudo mas y cayo arrodillado contra el suelo.

Un humo gaseoso salió del interior de su espalda desprotegida.

Se activo de nuevo y entonces se levanto enderezandose lentamente hasta ponerse en una posición rígida, se reincorporo y se puso a mirarse fijamente al ver el nuevo cuerpo que tenía, consiguió sacarse de encima a Cryptor, ahora era el Overlord con un nuevo cuerpo, se sentía mucho mas fuerte y poderoso que antes, doblo sus músculos artificiales y entonces se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar al centro de la base para buscar a Zimmer, ahora que tenía un nuevo cuerpo, podía ocuparse personalmente de terminar con aquello que había estado planeando durante mucho tiempo.

DE VUELTA EN LA BASE

Zane se despertó, se encendió activando su campo de visión digital mirando hacía el techo, se quedo mirando fijamente lo que había arriba cuando entonces reaccionó y se levanto suspirando de agonía al recordar lo que ocurrió antes, observo detenidamente el estado deteriorado de la sala principal, vio que estaba toda destruida, no quedo nada de la pared de enfrente.

Se quedo tan indeciso que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro agónico al ver que todo pudo acabar de lo que se imaginaba, se paso la mano por su pelo metálico para quitarse la tierra de encima y siguió suspirando agotado ya que esta situación lo dejo peor que antes.

De pronto se acordo de algo mucho mas evidente.

-Chicos -se fijo en que todo el equipo estaba inconsciente, ellos también habían sufrido parte de la explosión de antes, no veía que hubiesen sufrido gravemente, pero no quería llegar a creer que algúno de ellos también murió-. ¡Despertad chicos! ¡Despertad!

Se puso a tocar a todos los miembros del equipo con tal de hacer que algúno se despertase, estaba tan desesperado que no sabía a quien despertar, solamente podía ocuparse de uno solo, se puso cada vez mas nervioso hasta que entonces se acordo de alguien de quien se estaba olvidando.

-Pixal -encontró a su novia robotica apilada entre Jace y Alan.

Quito a los dos policías de encima y la puso mirando hacía él para ver como estaba, ella también se encontraba desconectada, no veía que tuviese nada grave, pero le asustaba pensar que quizás su novia no había tenido tanta suerte como él.

-Venga Pixal, despierta, por favor, te necesito -le insistió compasivamente.

No daba efecto, necesitaba hacer otra cosa, probo de intentar algo que le parecía una tontería pero era la única opción que se le ocurría de momento, la beso en los labios, lo hizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que reaccionase, si con eso no reaccionaba, entonces no sabía que mas podía hacer para que se activara de vuelta, se separo de ella y espero unos cuantos segundos.

Paso como un minuto y al final sus ojos se iluminaron, se encendió de vuelta.

Se entusiasmo al ver que funcionó y la ayudo a enderezarse mientras se reiniciaba desde dentro.

-Pixal, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto viendo que parecía que termino de reiniciarse.

Se oyó un sonido electrónico que venía de dentro de ella, termino de encenderse del todo y ahí entonces largo un enorme suspiro a través de la boca, Zane la ayudo a calmarse, ella se calmo poniendose a respirar con normalidad, luego se giro percatandose de él a su lado.

-Zane -esbozo compasivamente.

-¿Estas bien Pixal? -le pregunto nuevamente.

-Estoy bien, pero... ¿que ha pasado aquí? -se percato del estado de la sala principal.

-Podríamos decir que hemos volado la base por los aires -indico irónicamente él.

-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿hemos sido nosotros? -objetó cuestionandose si la explosión fue causada por ellos mismos cuando se encontraron con Zimmer o por otra cosa.

-Me parece que no, algo exploto en la base, pero fue afuera, luego Clarissa disparo con esa arma infernal y le dio a la pantalla, ahí estallo todo -le aclaro hacíendole ver que todo esta situación acabo debido a una explosión que fue causada por razones desconocidas.

-Zane... antes, ¿vimos al hermano de Zairus no?

-Si, lo vimos.

-Su ojo, era bionico.

-Ahora entiendo de donde salió ese ojo, era de él.

-¿Que le ha hecho?

-Me parece que convertirlo en su nueva marioneta.

-¿Como ha podido hacerle eso?

-Lo ha hecho porque ha podido, esta tan loco que es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de demostrar la clase de genio que es, y con esto ya lo ha demostrado claramente.

Aquello fue algo en lo que pudo Pixal estuvo de acuerdo.

De pronto Zairus se despertó, se enderezo doloridamente mientras se tocaba la cara.

-Zairus -ambos marcharon a ver como estaba.

Se froto la mano contra la cara mientras gemía desconsolado ante lo que ocurrió.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Pixal.

-Estoy bien, pero... -en ese momento se acordo de lo ultimo que vio-. Gideon.

Se levanto de golpe y en cuanto se puso de pie, cayo doloridamente contra el suelo.

-Zairus, detente -le insistió Zane viendo que se estaba desesperando demasiado.

-¿Donde esta? ¿Donde esta? -se puso a arrastrarse entre los restos llenos de cenizas.

-¿Donde esta quien? ¿A quien buscas?

-A Gideon, ¿que le ha hecho Zimmer? ¿Que le ha hecho ese cabron? ¿Que le ha hecho?

Siguió arrastrandose con tal de buscar a su hermano hasta que al final vio una enorme huella llena de tierra en el suelo con la forma de una persona, aquella huella encajaba con la de su hermano teniendo puestos todos esos accesorios roboticos sobre su cuerpo.

-No lo entiendo, debería estar aquí.

-No esta -reconoció sorprendida Pixal.

-¿Donde esta mi hermano? Debería estar aquí, aquí mismo como todos los demás.

-Quizás ya no esta -señalo hipotéticamente Zane.

-¿Que quieres decir? -le miro de reojo con tal de entenderle.

-Creo que Gideon se encendió antes que nosotros y se levanto para seguir a Zimmer.

-¿Como que se encendió? -critico esa conclusión.

-Creo que Zimmer no solamente lo ha convertido en una marioneta humana, creo que lo ha convertido en un híbrido entre hombre y maquina, es mas robot que persona.

Aquello hizo que Zairus se quedase mas aterrado todavía con esa cuestión.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? -le miro Pixal cuestionandose esa ideología suya.

-Piénsalo bien Pixal, ¿porque Zimmer seguiría ocupandose de tratar con un ser humano que no captaba sus ordenes cuando podría tener a un robot que no le discutiría nada? Me parece que Zimmer ya se ha cansado de seguir tratando con seres orgánicos.

-No -protesto Zairus poniendose lentamente de pie-. De ningúna manera.

-¿De ningúna manera qué Zairus?

-De ningúna manera quiero creer que mi hermano es ahora un robot.

-Yo no he dicho eso, si es lo que crees.

-Pero tiene partes roboticas, ¿verdad?

Zane se quedo dubitativo ante esa cuestión, no sabía como decírselo para que lo entendiera.

-Lo siento mucho Zairus, pero me temo que tu hermano ya no volverá a ser el mismo después de esto -se sincero seriamente con él para que lo entendiera con la mayor facilidad posible.

Se quedo tan mal por eso que no pudo soltar varias lagrimas de sus ojos de lo triste que estaba al ver que no solamente perdió a su hermano sino que ahora dejo que lo convirtiesen en otra cosa.

-Mira, quizás haya una posibilidad de que...

-Una posibilidad de nada -se enfado con él y lo empujo sorpresivamente-. Le pedí a mi padre que le protegiese, no he hecho eso, y fijate ahora lo que ha pasado, he dejado que mi hermano se convierta en esa cosa, en otra arma de Zimmer, él jamas habría dejado que Zimmer lo convirtiese en eso.

Ambos se quedaron indecisos al no saber que decirle, Zairus lo estaba pasando peor que ellos, y no solamente por el hecho de que habían perdido la oportunidad de capturar, sino por el hecho de que habían caído mucho mas bajo que nunca con esto.

-Tu no eres él único que ha perdido algo -dijo alguien.

Ambos se giraron lentamente y observaron que Miles estaba consciente, sentado con las piernas enderezadas hacía adelante y mirándoles con una expresión solemne y vacía.

-Zimmer se ha largado -declaro.

-¿Como lo sabes? -se cuestiono Zairus.

-Antes oí algo, me desperté, y le vi a él levantado, estaba herido, cogío el arma de Clarissa y se marcho por el otro lado -señalo el extremo por el que desapareció de su vista.

-¿Con Gideon?

-No, después de ver como se iba, me volví a dormir, lo vi a él marcharse solo sin nadie.

-Entonces tenías razón -reconoció Pixal cercionandose de que Zane tenía razón, Gideon se encendió solo y se marcho para seguir a Zimmer.

-¿Pero porque lo ha hecho?

-A saber, seguramente le metió alguna orden de seguirle hacía donde fuera.

-Un momento, ¿se fue con el arma de Clarissa? -inquirió seriamente Pixal.

-Me parece que si -reafirmo dudosamente Miles.

Echaron la mirada al otro lado y se percataron de que Clarissa se encontraba acostada a lo lejos, estaba inconsciente pero se notaba que no estaba el arma que uso antes para amenazar a Zimmer.

-Con esa arma en sus manos podría acabar destruyendo algo mas -indico lógicamente Zane sabiendo muy bien que no podían dejar que Zimmer se escapase con esa arma.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarle -insistió apuradamente Zairus dispuesto a actuar.

-Aún no, todavía tenemos que ocuparnos de los demás -le replico Pixal hacíendole ver que todavía

quedaba despertar al resto del grupo que continuaba inconsciente.

-Vale -acepto a regañadientes, no tenía ganas de eso.

De pronto observaron que uno de los miembros del grupo se estaba despertando, era Garmadon, gimió dolorido y luego intento de enderezarse sentándose de espaldas.

-Garmadon -marcharon a socorrerle.

Se juntaron con él y lo ayudaron a apoyarse contra la pared, estaba dolorido por la explosión.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -le pregunto Miles.

-Estoy bien -reafirmo asintiendo agobiado del dolor en la cabeza que tenía.

De pronto otro mas se despertó, era Lloyd, también gemía dolorido.

-Lloyd -Zane se junto con él para ayudarle-. ¿Estas bien?

-Eso creo -exclamo ingenuamente.

Luego uno por uno todos empezaron a despertarse sintiendo un enorme dolor en la cabeza que les perforaba el cerebro, se sentían como si algo les hubiese aplastado el craneo y ahora intentaban de buscar la manera de recomponérselo poco a poco de la forma mas dolorosa posible.

-¿Se encuentra bien agente Stronger? -le pregunto Misako ayudando a Stronger.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien -dirigió una mirada persuasiva hacía Miles, estaba enfadado con él por lo que hizo antes, él sintió la mirada que le echo pero decidió ignorarla apropositamente.

Seliel fue la ultima en despertarse, se toco la cabeza y entonces se acordo de algo importante, se dio la vuelta y observo que Cole se encontraba a lo lejos tirado en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza.

-¡Cole! -chillo desesperada y se junto con él para ayudarle, lo puso mirando hacía arriba observando que la herida que tenía en la frente le hacía sangrar mas de lo que creía.

-¿Que le ha pasado? -le pregunto Jay.

-Una parte del techo le impacto en la cabeza -declaro exasperada al ver lo que le ocurría.

-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿no debería haberle protegido el escudo del niño Garmadon? -se cuestiono Ronan sin entender como fue que le ocurrió eso.

-Estaba mas lejos que nosotros, no llego a estar metido del todo.

-No -se lamento Lloyd al ver que no se dio cuenta de que no protegió a todos sus compañeros.

-Déjame a mi -insistió el señor Bucket hacíendose a un lado para ver a su hijo, apoyo su oido contra su pecho intentando de oír su respiración, no oía nada-. No le encuentro el pulso.

-¿Que? -Seliel se quedo mas aterrada al oír eso.

No esta respirando -volvió a apoyar su oído contra su pecho y seguía sin oír nada, se separo y apoyo ambas manos contra su pecho mientras se ponía a apretárselo duramente-. Venga Cole, no te me vayas ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo, no te me vayas ahora.

Todos se le quedaron mirando aterrados ya que apenas se hacían a la idea de que Cole se fuese justo a ir cuando estaban tan cerca, la peor que se sentía era Seliel, quería estar con él y ahora se le estaba desaprovechando la oportunidad por culpa de esto, no podía aceptarlo, le quería, le quería demasiado como para no permitirse dejar que se muriera.

Nya se sintió tan triste que no pudo evitarlo y se agarro a Jay queriendo que la consolara, Jay se sintió tan extrañado al ver ya que no se lo esperaba para nada, se aferro fuertemente a ella mientras continuaba mirando como su compañero parecía estar apunto de morirse.

-Venga vamos -insistió nuevamente el señor Bucket al ver que no funcionaba.

Todos estaban expectantes ante lo que le sucediera.

Justo en ese momento Clarissa se despertó gimiendo dolorida a causa de las heridas que tenía tanto en la cabeza como en la cara, se enderezo y se quito toda la suciedad de cenizas que se le estaban metiendo por todos los orificios de la cara, escupió parte del polvo.

-Joder -se quejo asqueada al percatarse de lo horrible que estaba, su cara estaba cubierta de cenizas y su pelo estaba de color gris, como si fuese una vieja bruja, no le gustaba su nuevo aspecto.

Nya alzo la mirada y se percato de que Clarissa estaba despierta, la veía quitarse la mugre del pelo y luego ponerse de pie, lo hizo lentamente ya que sentía un gran dolor en las piernas.

-Tu -no pudo evitar enfadarse al verla de nuevo.

Lo escucho y alzo la mirada percatandose de que ella la estaba mirando fijamente.

-Maldita zorra -se separo de Jay haciendo que este también se percatase de lo mismo.

Se dispuso a coger su arma pero veía que ya no estaba, se quedo vulnerable y sin nada con lo que poder defenderse de lo que ella le iba a hacer, volvió a mirarla y entonces le dijo:

-¿No podemos hacer las paces? -le pregunto indirectamente.

-Que te zurzan -se harto y marcho corriendo a perseguirla.

-Nya, para no -le insistió Kai queriendo que se detuviera, pero le hacía caso.

Clarissa se asusto y se marcho corriendo por el otro lado con tal de impedir que la cogiese, Nya la siguió por detrás mostrando una expresión de pura furia, estaba decidida a matarla por todas las cosas malas que hizo antes, la persiguió en la siguiente esquina y de ahí desapareció.

Jay se detuvo indeciso al ver que no solamente perdió a su codiciosa ex-novia sino que ahora encima había perdido a la única mujer que verdaderamente amaba en el mundo.

-¿Que hacemos con ellas dos? -se cuestiono Alan.

-Yo que tu dejaría que se matasen entre ellas -opino incrédulamente Ronan.

-De ningúna manera, no puedo dejar que Nya se enfrente a ella sin nada con lo que defenderse -protesto Kai negándose a dejar que su hermana desprotegida de esa manera.

-Pues alguien va a tener que ir a buscarla -opino Dareth.

Ambos se quedaron con esa idea en la cabeza al ver que no tenían otra opción.

-Yo iré a buscarla -decreto Jay decidido a seguirla.

-No Jay, de ningúna maneras lo vas a hacer -le negó Kai, no tenía ganas de que él se entrometiera.

-Kai -dijo la señora Walker poniendose detrás de él junto con su marido.

Ambos le dirigieron la mirada a la vieja pareja que les miraba compasivamente.

-Deja que vaya.

Se sorprendieron al ver que ella dejaba que lo hiciera.

-Ella es su chica, esta en su derecho a que lo haga.

-Ya, pero después de todo lo mal que se ha comportado, yo...

-Kai, acuérdate de cuanto intentaste de salvarme de los malos comportamientos de mi padre, ¿porque no puede él hacer lo mismo con su chica? -le critico Skylar regañándole al ver que no parecía captar las ansias de Jay de recuperar el corazón de Nya.

Kai se lo pensó detenidamente hasta que al final no le dejo otra, se acerco hacía él mirándole con una expresión pero con la cabeza bajada, le apoyo la mano sobre el hombro y le dijo:

-Procura de que esa perra rubia se arrepienta de habernos traicionado -le pidió confiadamente en que haría bien su trabajo, tanto protegiendo a Nya como deteniendo a Clarissa.

-Lo haré -acepto confiadamente Jay.

Junto ambos puños con los de Kai para pactar la promesa y entonces se marcho corriendo siguiendo el mismo camino que habían hecho las otras dos, desapareció al final de la esquina.

Kai asintió poco conforme con esa decisión, poco le caía bien Jay como para quedarse de vuelta con su hermana, pero viendo como se preocupaba ahora por ella, tenía sus serias dudas al respecto.

-No te preocupes Kai, ya veras como la protege -le dijo consolidadamente Edna.

-Ya, pero no es eso de lo que estoy preocupado en realidad.

De pronto algo salto encima de Rough agarrándole por el cuello mientras gritaba eufóricamente, ambos se giraron mirando sorprendidos ante lo que estaba sucediendo, Rough se puso a forcejear intentando de quitarse de encima a aquel sujeto que no paraba de ir apretándole el cuello con intenciones de matarlo, utilizo todas sus fuerzas y lo agarro con ambos brazos tirándolo de cabeza contra el suelo, cayo hecho una bola.

Todos se juntaron mientras Rough le apuntaba con su fusil.

-Oh -el sujeto se giro revelando ser Cavallan con toda la cara sucia de cenizas.

-Tu -dijo malhumorado al reconocerle ahí delante, le apunto con su fusil dispuesto a matarle-. Debería matarte ahora mismo por lo que le hiciste a mi gente.

-Yo no les hice nada, yo solamente seguí las ordenes de Zimmer -recalco Cavallan.

-Pero aún así mataste a Sammy -agrego.

-Bueno, ahí le dado Rough -señalo mientras se ponía a reír descaradamente.

-Maldito cabron -acerco el fusil contra la cara de Cavallan para matarlo directamente.

-Rough detente -le ordeno Stronger viendo lo que se disponía hacer.

-Se hizo pasar por Buckman, y yo no me entere, déjame acabar con él.

-Aún no -le insistió subiendo de tono.

Aquello hizo que Rough no le dejase otra que dejarle vivo, aparto su fusil pero siguió apuntandole.

-¿Sabes adonde ha ido Zimmer? -le pregunto Stronger poniendose delante de él.

-¿Zimmer se ha ido? -critico ingenuamente.

-¿Tu que crees? -le hizo mirar los alrededores como para que viera que no estaba con ellos.

-¿Y Clarissa? ¿Donde esta ella?

-También se ha largado -declaro Kai.

-¿Que? Joder, maldita zorra, y pensar que podía confiar en ella -se quejo llevandose las manos a la cara de la decepción que tenía al ver que se largo y abandono ahí mismo.

Se dieron una serie de miradas ingenuas al ver que Cavallan estaba peor de lo que parecía.

-Cavallan, ¿sabes adonde podría haber ido Zimmer?

-¿Y mi hermano?

Asintió quejándose entre dientes, no tenía ganas de hablar de nada.

-¿Lo sabes o no?

-¿Y que si te lo dijera? Zimmer esta apunto de salirse con la suya, y vosotros no tenéis ningúna forma de detenerle, todos nosotros moriremos como un montón de mierda inútil -reprocho echándoles en cara el desprecio que sentía hacía ellos por intentar ayudarles.

Todos se le quedaron mirando mientras veían como se ponía a reír de aquella forma tan desagradable que hacía que les diesen ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara para que se callara.

Al final Dareth se harto y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo noqueo, cayo inconsciente. Ambos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos al ver el increíble que golpe que le dio.

-Era hora de que alguien le hiciera callar, ¿no os parece? -insinuó expresamente Dareth.

-Si -reafirmo Lloyd estando de acuerdo.

Se quedo tirado en el suelo sin reaccionar a nada, estaba completamente inconsciente.

-¿No le habré dado demasiado fuerte verdad?

-Por mi que sufra -Rough se acerco y le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen, ni con ese golpe consiguió hacer que reaccionase y se despertase de vuelta.

-Creo que así no estamos logrando nada -opino ingenuamente Jace.

-Chicos, necesito ayuda aquí -insistió apuradamente Skylar.

Ambos se juntaron donde se encontraban los otros atendiendo a Cole.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Misako.

-Cole sigue sin despertase, creo que esta empeorando -anunció eufóricamente Seliel.

-Joder -se llevo Kai las manos a la cabeza al ver que Cole se iba a morir muy pronto.

-¿Que podemos hacer? -critico Alan.

-Sinceramente no lo se, deberíamos de probar de intentar de despertarle con una descarga eléctrica que llegue al corazón y lo reanime -indago lógicamente Pixal.

-¿Pero con que vamos a hacer eso? No tenemos nada que funcione con electricidad.

-No, pero él único que puede hacer electricidad es Jay, y él...

-Se ha largado -se exaspero Kai aún mas-. Deberíamos haberle pedido eso antes de que se largase a buscar a mi hermana.

-Paciencia Kai, no podrías haberlo sabido -le consolo Garmadon hacíendole ver que no era culpa suya que no se le hubiese ocurrido esa opción.

-Pero aún así -exclamo agobiado-. Si tan solo tuviésemos algún aparato electrónico.

Justo en ese momento a Zane se le vino algo a la mente.

-Ya se que hacer para despertarle -declaro sobresaltado al venir una idea a la cabeza.

MIENTRAS EN EL EXTERIOR

Rebecca y Cyrus se bajaron de la cordillera en la que antes estaban para acercarse a la base que se encontraba en llamas por ambos lados, la explosión había conseguido dejarla vulnerable, pero todavía quedaba saber si se encontraba alguien vivo o no, decidieron dar la vuelta por el otro para ver si podía haber alguien a quien pudiesen rescatar o no del desastre que se producía ahí dentro.

-¿Sabes Cyrus? Tu podrías haber sido un padre perfecto hace mucho tiempo -objetó ella.

-¿Así? ¿Porque piensas eso? -le pregunto intrigado por esa cuestión.

-Bueno, la forma en que te preocupas por mi, la forma en que te preocupas por Pixal, por Zane, básicamente eres como un padre para todo el mundo.

-Ufff, pues espero de que no tengo la responsabilidad de cuidarlos como si fuesen hijos míos -exclamo vacilante con tal de seguirle la corriente.

Rebecca se río aguantandose la risa al hacerse a la idea con ese comentario.

-En realidad que lo pienso, es una lastima que jamas hubieses encontrado alguien en su momento, y no lo digo simplemente para haber tenido hijos, podrías haber conseguido a cualquier mujer y quizás haber estado con ella el tiempo suficiente como para ayudarte con tus invenciones mientras tu podrías estar buscando la forma de volver a caminar -argumento Rebecca dandole una idea de lo que habría haber su vida si hubiese dado un paso adelante mas allá de todo lo que conocía.

Cyrus se quedo reflexionando sobre ese asunto a pesar de que sabía que no servía de mucho.

-¿Nunca pensaste en hacer eso?

-Y no, antes cuando era un poco mas joven, yo era una persona distinta, mas seria, mas inculta en muchas cosas que poco me importaban, creo que ahora entiendo lo que siempre me quiso decir mi padre pero nunca le comprendía a pesar de lo mucho que me lo insistía hacer saber.

-¿Que era? -se cruzo de brazos intrigada por esa historia.

-Mi padre siempre me decía, que la vida es algo mas que ser mejor que superarse a si mismo, la vida era algo que se tenía que compartir con los demás tanto si eran superiores o inferiores, supongo que lo que me quería decir, era que tenía que abandonar la idea de que yo no era perfecto, de que yo no era superior en nada, simplemente era otro ser humano con una mentalidad mucha mas grande que los demás, y eso no tenía que impedirme ver, que podía ser algo mas, que otro genio, podría haber sido un niño con una infancia normal y corriente, que jugaba con los demás y se reía con ellos, y yo nunca quise ser eso, aquello fue un gran error, que jamas pude compensar -explicó demostrando que se sentía mal por no haber tenido una vida en la que podría haber disfrutado mas si hubiese dejado de lado todos sus sentimientos contradictorios contra la gente.

Cyrus se sintió tan mal al acordarse de eso que se apeno al instante bajando la cabeza avergonzado por cerciorarse de algo en lo que no había caído en la cuenta desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Ey -le consolo Rebecca agarrándole de la mano, se la levanto y le miro fijamente a la cara-. Cyrus, puede que jamas hubieses tenido la vida que podrías haber tenido, pero no eres él único que piensa eso, yo tuve que abandonar la vida que tenía antes para estar con Robert, y a pesar de que tuvo que soportar varias cosas de él, le seguía queriendo, estuvo bien con él, hasta que lo deje, pero le seguí amando hasta cuando ni siquiera sabía que estaba aún vivo, habría hecho lo que fuera para seguir estando con él, pero ya no puedo, porque ahora estoy con Zane, y ma alegra saber que él también esta vivo, y me alegra ver en el hombre en que se ha convertido ahora.

Aquello hizo que Cyrus se quedase reflexionando sobre lo que pensaba, y tenía mucha razón, no podía pasarse la vida pensando en el pasado y en la vida que podría haber tenido antes, tenía que avanzar hacía el futuro donde ahora había encontrado una nueva felicidad que le hacía sentirse mejor que nunca, estaba encantado de ser el que ahora.

-¿Que me dices Cyrus? ¿Acaso no te sientes bien estando con Pixal?

-Lo estoy, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Mi felicidad no es ella, sino tu -declaro sonriendo halagado.

Rebecca se quedo tan halagada al oír ese comentario que no pudo evitar sentir una gran atracción hacía él, se pusieron a mirarse fijamente hasta que al final empezaron a juntarse como dispuestos a darse un pequeño beso en los labios como habían hecho antes.

-¡Vamos! -se escucho un grito.

Ambos se golpearon las cabezas al reaccionar mal al oír ese grito.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -se quejo Cyrus.

-Viene de ahí -señalo Rebecca fijándose en el otro lado de la esquina.

Marcharon corriendo a ver de que se trataba, se apoyaron contra una columna sobresaliente que había al costado y observaron que había un grupo de soldados que estaban sacando a los físicos y a los inventores del interior de la base, uno por uno todos iban saliendo sin parar, la mayoría parecían estar heridos como si les hubiese ocurrido algo malo.

-Están abandonando la base -reconoció estupefacto Cyrus.

-Debe de haber pasado algo ahí dentro -opino Rebecca.

Siguieron mirando a todos los que salían, ya había como mas de una docena de trabajadores apilados contra la fría nieve, se tiraron al suelo mientras miraban asombrados el aspecto de la base, se pusieron a llorar entristecidos como si hubiesen perdido un hogar.

-Vamos -ordeno Rebecca marchando hacía donde se encontraban ellos.

-Becca, espera -la agarro por el brazo y la tiro de vuelta contra él al ver lo que hacía.

-¿Pero que haces? -le reprocho indignada por ese tirón que le hizo.

-¿Adonde vas?

-A ayudarles, miralos, están heridos.

-Pero no sabemos si podemos confiar en ellos.

-Son trabajadores, no creo que sean como los soldados suicidas.

-No, pero tienen el cerebro lavado a causa de todas las cosas que les ha metido Zimmer en la cabeza, como sabemos que no te verán y te llevaran de vuelta con él o te maten en el intento por ser la madre de un ninja -indico lógicamente Cyrus hacíendole ver el problema con esa propuesta.

Rebecca se quedo pensando en esa cuestión, reconoció al instante que tenía razón sobre eso.

-Vale, ¿pero que podemos hacer entonces?

-Me temo que nada, aunque pensándolo bien...

-¿Pensándolo bien qué?

-¿Que sucedería si Zimmer fuese mucho mas listo de lo que parece y buscase la manera de escapar de aquí? ¿Donde crees que lo haría sin ser visto por nadie? -indago dandole una seria hipótesis para que viera que todavía quedaba un asunto pendiente por resolver.

Se puso a recordar todos los lugares que había visto en el interior de la base que pudiese servir como lugar de escape para Zimmer, viendo lo destruida que estaba toda la base, resultaba imposible pensar que quizás él se escaparía por algúno de sus escondrijos, solamente quedaba escaparse por el lugar mas obvio donde seguramente no habría nadie para detenerle, lo pensó bien y ahí lo tuvo.

-El hangar principal -declaro.

-Pues iremos ahí entonces -dijo Cyrus agarrándole de la mano a Rebecca para que le siguiera.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon por el otro lado para pasar desapercibidos por completo.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA BASE

Zimmer siguió recorriendo toda la base con tal de buscar una salida del lugar, pero apenas podía hacerlo, la herida que tenía en la pierna le estaba matando lentamente, no dejaba sangrar y se sentía cada vez mas débil, pronto no le quedaría mucho para desangrarse y morirse del todo.

-Vamos, un poco mas -se exigió a si mismo con tal de seguir adelante.

Fue dando pequeños pasos lentos para hacer que el trozo que tenía clavado no se le bajase o acabase penetrando aún mas en la pierna y le clavase el hueso, si dejaba que ocurriera eso, entonces acabaría teniendo una muerte dolorosa y lenta, y él no quería eso, no quería morir tontamente por nada.

-¡Vamos! -protesto mientras se agarraba a una columna.

Paso al otro lado de una esquina pero entonces se tropezó con algo que le hizo caerse de costado contra el suelo, impidió que fuese peor pero aún así se llevo un buen golpe en el codo derecho.

-Joder -se quejo al sentir que ahora todo el cuerpo le dolía.

Alzo la mirada para entender bien contra que tropezó, resulto ser un cuerpo, se asusto tanto al ver eso que se hizo hacía arrastrandose por el suelo del asco que le daba, lo hizo y se quedo suspirando del susto ya que no estaba preparado para ver eso.

De pronto se percato de algo mas.

Se enderezo asomando la cabeza y reconoció perfectamente al individuo que estaba muerto, era un joven, pero no un joven cualquiera, era el técnico que siempre estaba operando el panel de mando de la sala principal, estaba ahí mismo, tirado en el suelo sin saber si se encontraba vivo o muerto.

Se acerco para comprobarlo, apoyo su dedo contra su cuello, no sintió nada, no tenía pulso, estaba muerto, miro al costado y vio un enorme trozo de viga con algo de sangre por debajo, ahí entonces entendió lo que le ocurrió, la viga le cayo encima y le dio en la cabeza matándolo al instante.

Se apeno por eso ya que él no se merecía morir, él había sido bueno, no como los demás.

-Lo siento mucho chaval, se que te lo pedí, pero lamento que hayas acabado así, pero te prometo que pronto las cosas irán mucho mejor -comento disculpándose con él por haberle metido en esta situación a pesar de que intento de hacer las cosas bien.

Le acaricio suavemente la cabeza como un pequeño gesto de despedida hacía por todo el buen trabajo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora, se separo y se marcho arrastrandose hacía atrás ya que apenas tenía fuerza suficiente como para levantarse, se apoyo contra otra esquina mientras suspiraba profundamente de la agonía que tenía por creer que verdaderamente se iba a morir, se iba a morir sin antes haber cumplido su sueño de crear un mundo perfecto, el mundo que siempre ansío para él, pero ahora no lo conseguiría de ningún modo, los ninjas le habían arruinado los planes, Clarissa le arruino los planes, el agente Thrower le arruino sus planes, todo el mundo estaba contra él a pesar de que solamente quedaría darles lo mejor.

Asimilo la idea de que quizás estaba equivocado, de que era imposible que tuviese un mundo perfecto, de que era imposible darle a la gente lo que quería, de que nada de esto había funcionado, mato a un montón de gente para luego acabar en menos que nada, era algo injusto, jamas quiso eso, pero ahora no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, paso de ser un genio a ser un monstruo, uno que no tenía sentimientos o siquiera entendía lo que significaban.

Empezo a pensar que quizás Edna Walker tenía razón, debió haber pensado mas en Robert en vez de en si mismo, debería haber optado a dejar que Zane formase parte de su vida, que le diera la felicidad que jamas tuvo, y que pudiera tener una familia normal. Eso era algo que jamas tendría, y todo porque se encapricho en que eso para él era una amenaza a su conocimiento, que siendo un genio con una mente tan superior no le haría feliz, pero ahora estaba completamente equivocado, no era feliz con la vida, no estaba feliz haciendo esto, ¿conque podía estarlo si no?

- _Killian -_ se escucho una voz.

-¿Eh? -alzo la mirada al frente y no vio nada.

Se inmiscuyo en esa voz, dedujo que se trataban de imaginaciones suyas producidas por la perdida de sangre que estaba sufriendo en la pierna y eso le hacía tener visiones.

- _Killian_ -la oyó de nuevo.

Aquello lo asusto aún mas que antes, era imposible que se lo estuviera imaginando, lo sentía demasiado real, agarro su arma y apunto contra el fondo por el que parecía que una extraña silueta se estaba acercando lentamente hacía él.

No sabía quien era, tanto si era amigo como enemigo, lo mataría de todas formas.

-Seas quien seas, juro por dios que te matare -le aviso explícitamente para que se alejara.

La figura se acerco y se mostró a la luz, reconoció estupefacto al ver de quien se trataba.

-Robert -era su hermano fallecido, y padre creador de Zane.

-Hola Killian -le saludo sonriéndole plácidamente.

Estaba tan absorto al verle ahí delante que no sabía que hacer, no entendía si se lo estaba imaginando todo de golpe o básicamente se durmió y esto era una pesadilla que lo castigaba por todas las cosas malas que había hecho.

-Baja esa arma Killian, vas a hacer daño a alguien -le insistió fijándose en que todavía mantenía agarrada el arma con ambas manos en posición de disparar.

Le hizo caso a pesar de que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, bajo lentamente el arma mientras se le quedaba mirando con una expresión de puro asombro.

-Robert, no lo entiendo, creía que estabas muerto.

-Y lo estoy -reafirmo.

Aquello hizo que se cuestionase sobre lo que verdaderamente estaba viendo ahí delante suyo.

-¿Quien eres tu?

-Soy tu conciencia, bobo.

Se asusto al oír eso, eso era algo que siempre solía decirle.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando te solía decir eso para que dejaras de quejarte por todo?

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, como si fuese de ayer.

-¿Y te acuerdas bien de lo mal que me sentí cuando descubrí que tu te chivaste de que estaba creando una inteligencia artificial sin el permiso de los superiores?

-¿Que?... ¿Lo sabías?

-Así es.

-¿Como? Yo no recuerdo nada de eso.

-¿En serio no lo recuerdas?

-No, para nada lo recuerdo, a menos...

-¿A menos qué?

-Un momento, esto no es la primera vez que lo veo, tu estas en mi cabeza, es imposible que me preguntes eso, seguro que no hay nada y es mi imaginación. Pues claro, por eso mismo te estoy viendo ahora, eres mi penitencia por haberme portado como un cabron sin escrúpulos -le reprocho acusándole de no estar hablándole de verdad y que todo esto era una completa fantasía.

-No Killian, es de verdad.

-¿De que coño estas hablando?

-¿Te acuerdas de la ultima vez que me viste?

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, fui a visitarte, estabas mal, no me hablaste, te diste la vuelta, y te marchaste a buscar a Rebecca -especifico las cosas que sucedieron en esos últimos minutos.

-No fue así como ocurrió -negó rotundamente esa historia.

-¿Como que no ocurrió así?

-Piensa Killian, piensa un poco, abre tu mente.

-¿Que me estas pidiendo que haga?

-¡Abre tu mente! -le ordeno e inmediatamente se puso a recordar con los cerrados.

HACE TREINTA AÑOS

Un joven Killian Zimmer entro en el laboratorio donde él siempre trabajaba con su hermano Robert, se acerco lentamente a través de la puerta y se encontró con él delante de una mesa de aluminio con las manos apoyadas sobre cada extremo, estaba rígido, actuaba como si no fuese él mismo.

Se apeno al verle, se metió dirigiendose hacía él y le dijo:

-Hola Robert -le saludo amistosamente.

Volteo su mirada mirándole de reojo al verle.

-Hola Killian -le devolvió el saludo con desgana.

-Lamento mucho lo que te ha pasado.

-Lo se, es una putada, no entiendo como ha podido pasar esto.

-¿Te han dicho algo? -le pregunto.

-Al parecer me han puesto un ultimátum.

-¿Un ultimátum?

-Si no borro todos mis proyectos para crear una inteligencia artificial, me echan de aquí para siempre, jamas podré crear a un hijo robotíco en perfectas condiciones -confeso apenandose aún mas al ver que su sueño se le estaba arruinando por completo.

Killian se lamento al ver como estaba él, su sueño se le arruino, pero al menos se sentía halagado de que por lo menos no lo echasen por esa idea que tenía en mente.

-Bueno, por lo menos no te han despedido horriblemente, todavía tienes una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo -le propuso mientras se iba acercando a su lado con tono confiado.

-¿Como? ¿Que mas puedo hacer?

-Pues... no se, lo que estamos haciendo siempre.

-Creando mas maquinas para ayudar en las obras de construcción, me parece un poco aburrido.

-No lo será, sino empezamos a hacerlo ahora, ¿te parece bien?

Le echo una mirada indirecta al no estar muy de acuerdo con él.

-No es el mejor momento, ¿verdad?

-Y no -asintió echando la vista de vuelta a la mesa.

Se puso a pensar en otra cosa con tal de cambiar de tema.

-¿Sabes donde se encuentra Rebecca ahora?

-Ella ha decidido irse a casa, al parecer sufrió un ataque de ansiedad.

-¿En serio? ¿Y porque no me has dicho nada de todo eso?

-No lo se.

-Venga tío, somos un equipo, tenemos que sinceros del uno con el otro.

-¿Como tu por ejemplo? -le echo otra mirada indirecta pero mucho mas malhumorada.

-No lo entiendo -se extraño con ese comentario ya que parecía que lo estaba acusando de algo.

-¿De veras creíais que no me daría cuenta de esto Killian?

-¿De que? En serio Robert, me estas asustando.

-Tu eres quien se ha chivado de lo que yo estaba haciendo.

Aquello le hizo sentirse como si le hubiesen clavado un cuchillo en el abdomen, lo sabía.

-¿De veras piensas que yo soy el que se ha chivado? ¿Eh?

-No lo pienso, lo se. Piénsalo bien, ¿que otra persona ademas de yo, tu y Rebecca sabía lo que estaba haciendo? Porque yo no creo que haya nadie mas que lo sepa -le critico especificándole todas las posibilidades que indicaban que uno de los tres era el que tenía que haberse chivado.

-Venga Robert, seguramente ha sido otra persona, debió de entrar aquí cuando no mirábamos y le confeso a los jefes de lo que hacíais -intento de poner una excusa para inmiscuirse de la verdad.

-No Killian, se que has sido tu, como también se que ambas a Rebecca -agrego.

Aquello ya no lo pudo evitar, no solamente sabía que él era el culpable de todo este desastre sino que ahora descubría que también lo de su enamoramiento con Rebecca.

-¿Como coño lo...

-Lo se, venga ya Zimmer, te he visto, cada vez que estoy cerca de ella, tu te alejas, te vas a otra parte para ignorarnos, ademas, tu fuiste el que decidió meterla en el laboratorio a pesar de que tenía muy poca experiencia, yo no tenía ganas de meterla, pero tu lo hiciste, y por una buena razón -le aclaro hacíendole ver que sus celos por él se notaban mas de la cuenta.

Quería intentar de ignorar todas esas acusaciones pero no podía, todo lo que le estaba contando, era tal como siempre se lo había imaginado, todo lo hizo por Rebecca y por nadie mas.

-¿Haz hecho todo esto para arruinarme la vida y hacer que ella se marchase contigo? -le pregunto soberanamente, le exigía una respuesta a esa cuestión.

-No tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo, ella se merece algo mejor.

-No Killian, tu te mereces algo mucho mejor.

-¿Que quieres decir? -se extraño aún mas con esa nueva mención, le miro fijamente a la cara.

-Killian, me temo que en estas ultimas semanas te has estado comportando de una forma bastante rara, no se muy bien lo que te pasa, pero me temo que esto te esta afectando demasiado, no se muy bien si es por mi o por Rebecca, pero tiene que parar, no puedes seguir trabajando a menos que dejes a un lado ese comportamiento tan violento que estas acumulando en tu interior -razono con él proponiéndole de una manera pasiva de que resolviera sus problemas antes de que empeorasen.

Killian no podía soportar que le estuviera diciendo eso ya que le hacía sentirse como alguien bastante peligroso con la gente y que se merecía estar solo por el momento.

-¿Que es lo que me estas proponiendo hacer? -le pregunto con la cabeza bajada.

-Mira, voy a intentar de subir y hablar con los jefes, les voy a convencer de que quizás te den un descanso para que puedas relajarte y quizás, vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes.

-¿Me estas diciendo que me despides?

-¿Que? No, yo jamas haría eso, de ningúna manera Killian, será solamente algo temporal, como unas vacaciones para ti y para mi y Rebecca.

-¿Lo que quieres es alejarme de tu boda con ella?

Aquello le dejo indeciso al no saber como seguir expresandose ahora con él.

-Dime la verdad Robert, ¿tu no quieres que sea el padrino de tu boda verdad?

-¿Para que? Si de todas formas quieres quitarme a mi novia -indico honestamente Robert.

Con eso ya dejaba bien claro lo obsesionado que estaba Killian con Rebecca y con él, se encapricho tanto con su idea de que estuviese todo tan perfecto, que no iba a permitir que ellos dos tuviesen la felicidad que querían, no mientras él los siguiera viendo con total desprecio.

-Lo siento mucho Killian, se cuanto la quieres, pero ella no te ve de la misma manera, te ve mas como un amigo, como el hermano que ella nunca tuvo, y la verdad, tu también me haces ver como el hermano que jamas tuve -se sincero con él mientras apoyaba amistosamente su mano sobre su hombro para que viera que lo apoyaba por clase de persona que era.

Oír eso hizo que a Zimmer le volviera a la cabeza ese temor de antes de reconocer que él jamas tuvo la vida que él tuvo, volvió a acordarse de su horrible infancia como si no la hubiera superado.

-Se que estas un poco enfadado por no haberte dicho a tiempo lo de mi compromiso con Rebecca, pero quizás podamos dejar a un lado nuestras si tan solo te disculpas con ella y quizás...

-No -dijo él sorpresivamente-. No pienso aceptar nada de ti.

Le miro indeciso al ver que cambio repentinamente su expresión en su cara.

-Dices que soy como un hermano para mi, pero en realidad lo que soy para ti, es solamente aquel trozo de vida que nunca pudiste tener, pudiste haberlo tenido todo, pero en vez de eso te has decidido por dejarme a mi en mal lugar, a mi, la única persona que verdaderamente se ha preocupado para tuvieras un futuro prospero, de que te convirtieses en alguien, y ahora me vas a dejar en la calle, solamente porque he decidido protegerte de que no acabases inventando algo que iría contra todo lo conocido, me decepcionas mucho Robert, me has decepcionado -le recrimino confesándole lo enfadado que estaba por ver que jamas lo reconsideraba como algo especial.

-Killian, no te entiendo, ¿a que viene todo esto ahora? ¿De que me estas hablando? -le pregunto queriendo entender todas esas acusaciones sin sentido que le estaba lanzando sin motivo.

-Cuando te descubrí, pensaba de que no solamente me ayudarías a convertirme en algo mucho mejor de lo que yo era, sino que también podría ayudarte a conseguir el éxito, la fama que todo inventor se merece tener en este mundo, podrías convertirnos en un duelo implacable, un equipo de compañeros dispuestos a demostrarles a esos inútiles como son capaces de hacer las cosas, podríamos ser recordados para siempre como aquellos que le demostraron al mundo, que no hace falta solamente tener ideas y algo de ingenio, para convertirnos en dioses -le argumento hacíendole entender cual era el verdadero motivo por el que se había juntado con él desde el principio.

Robert escucho atentamente todo lo que dijo y apenas sabía que decirle, estaba absorto.

-¿Que me dices Robert? -se acerco y junto sus manos con él mientras lo miraba fijamente con una expresión compasiva demasiado exagerada-. ¿Me ayudas a enseñarle al mundo que podemos cambiar su forma de ser para siempre?

Espero una respuesta de él hasta que de pronto le empujo apartándolo de su lado.

-Estas demente -le dijo asustado.

-Robert, yo solamente quiero...

-No, no sigas diciendo mas Killian, mirate por el amor de dios, estas tan terriblemente obsesionado conmigo que no te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo, dices ser un inventor, pero solamente eres un sociopata obsesionado consigo mismo, tanto que te crees que utilizándome, conseguirás tener la vida que siempre has tenido querer, pero no es así, yo no soy tu futuro Killian. Lo siento -le reprimió sincerandose con él para que entendiera que se equivocaba con sus ideas.

Se quedo tan decepcionado al oírle eso que sintió algo mas que un cuchillo clavado en su abdomen.

-No quiero que te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que será mejor que nos separemos por un tiempo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo? -le pregunto con la boca media cerrada.

-No lo se, déjame pensar un momento, es solo que...

-Es solo que nada, esta bastante claro que ya has tomado tu decisión, y la mía -reprimió Zimmer jactándose de todo lo que le dije Robert, para él, todo eso significaba que ya no quería verle mas, le estaba pidiendo que se separara, pero no lo iba a hacer sin hacer una ultima cosa.

Se separo de él y se puso a dar vueltas por todo el laboratorio, se fijo en las maquinas que habían colocadas sobre la mesa, las miro bien y entonces agarro un tubo que se encontraba al lado, lo sujeto bien y se puso a aporrearlo descontroladamente, lo estaba rompiendo apropositamente.

-Killian, para ya -marcho Robert corriendo a detenerle al ver lo que hacía.

Zimmer siguió aporreando la maquina sin parar hasta que al final consiguió tirarla al suelo de lo cabreado que estaba con todo, se puso delante de otra y ahí volvió a hacer lo mismo, continuo desmontandola violentamente como si para él todo no significase nada en especial.

-Killian -le quito el tubo por la fuerza, lo tiro para otro lado y se le quedo mirando con seriedad-. ¿Pero que putos cojones te pasa? ¿Tu nunca antes te has atrevido a hacer esto? ¿Porque ahora?

-¿Porque quieres tener una familia Robert? -le pregunto pasando de lo que él le preguntaba.

-¿Como? -se extraño con esa pregunta.

-¿Porque tienes tantas ganas de crear un hijo, porque?

Ahí entonces Robert empezó a entender la razón del problema.

-Porque siempre he querido tener uno Killian, y como jamas pude tenerlo por lo ocupado que estaba, se me ocurrió la idea de inventarme uno artificialmente para así no tener que pasar por todo ese proceso por el que pasan siempre los padres, pero también quiero demostrarle al mundo lo lejos que puede llegar la humanidad con los nuevos avances, y mi idea de mi hijo lo cambiara todo -admitió hacíendole entender que todo esto lo hacía para tener el hijo que nunca tuvo, quería tener un hijo tan especial que pudiera cambiar el mundo para siempre.

Con eso Zimmer lo entendió, pero apenas podía asimilarlo.

-¿Porque no te gusta mi idea Killian? ¿Porque la odias tanto?

-Yo no odio que tengas un hijo, yo lo que odio es que crees una familia con él, durante años siempre he creído que tener una familia era algo violento y hostil, jamas tuve una infancia en la que pudiera ser yo mismo, vivir aquello me cambio para siempre, me hizo darme cuenta de que lo único que importa es que uno mismo pueda desarrollar sus ideas, sin que otros se las impidan, pero esta idea de crear un hijo artificial va en contra de todo hecho científico conocido.

-Y no, porque hay algo en lo que no te das cuenta Killian.

-¿En que? ¿En que no me doy cuenta?

-De que el amor no es algo científico, no es algo que se pueda estudiar o se pueda intentar siquiera de detener, es algo que todos nosotros tenemos dentro, vivimos de ello, y tenemos que aceptarlo porque algún dia cuando nos demos cuenta de que tenemos a alguien importante de nuestro lado, nos hará felices y podremos vivir sabiendo que nuestra vida mereció la pena hasta llegar a este momento -le explicó sincerandose para que viera que se equivocaba con esas ideas de la felicidad, que jamas hubiese tenido felicidad en su infancia, no quería decir que luego no la encontrase en ningún lado o esperase a que pasara por ello-, por eso mismo Zimmer es la razón por la que amo a Rebecca, yo haría lo que fuera por ella, tanto como para darle un hijo.

Aquello ultimo hizo que empezo a asumir otra cosa de él.

-¿Como que un hijo para Rebecca? -se cuestiono esa mención.

-Ella también esta de acuerdo con mi idea, también quiere tener un hijo, el hijo que yo pueda crear con mi investigación, lo construiré y con eso nos convertiremos en una gran familia -comento mostrando una expresión de orgullo al sentirse halagado con esa idea.

-Familia- Zimmer se llevo otra decepción al oír eso.

-Tenía pensado que tu fueses su tío.

-¿Su tío?

-Y si, como no tengo hermanos, he pensado que tu eres lo mas cercano que tengo a un hermano, para que así al menos la familia fuese un poco mas grande, ¿si te parece bien?

Todas esas cosas le estaban resultando demasiado para él, no estaba preparado para pasar por esa situación, si aceptaba esa idea de ser parte de su familia, iría en contra de todo aquello que conocía, no podía permitírselo, de ningúna manera lo aceptaría, empezo a caminar hacía atrás mientras Robert lo miraba estupefacto al no entender que era lo que sucedía.

-Killian, ¿que te ocurre? -le pregunto.

-Lo siento mucho Robert, pero me temo que no pienso aceptar esa idea -le dijo susurradamente.

-¿Y porque no? -se cuestiono encogiendose de hombros.

-Me temo que te has equivocado bastante conmigo, yo no estoy hecho para ser tío, y nunca lo seré mientras siga viviendo en este mundo de ignorantes y desaprovechados -reprimió malhumorandose con el asunto de tener que ver como su hermano creaba una familia feliz, mientras él iba a quedarse relegado a pasar por la misma experiencia por la que paso cuando era niño.

Se giro y se marcho ignorando a Robert del cual este le estaba insistiendo que volviera, no le hizo caso, siguió su marcha dispuesto a buscar la manera de vengarse de él.

DE VUELTA EN EL PRESENTE

Zimmer abrió los ojos y ahí entonces se acordo, se acordo de un pequeño fragmento de su vida que había mantenido oculto en su mente durante mucho tiempo y jamas lo volvió a recordar. Alzo la mirada de vuelta hacía Robert que yacía mirándole con una expresión compasiva, él sabía muy bien que era lo que había visto, Zimmer suspiro intentando de asimilar lo que vio, luego le dijo:

-¿Me pediste... que fuese tío...de Zane? -balbuceo intentando de entender ese recuerdo.

-Así es Zimmer, yo te lo pedí, pero tu te negaste a aceptarlo, y fijate lo que ha pasado ahora -le reafirmo señalándole que tomo la opción equivocada para que al fina acabase así de mal.

Zimmer entendía completamente lo que quería decir, pero seguía teniendo sus dudas al respecto.

-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿como lo pude olvidar?

-Muy fácil, estabas tan obsesionado creyéndote que eras superior en todas las cosas que hacían que los demás, que olvidaste de que por lo menos hubo una vez que alguien intento de ayudarte.

-Pero eso es lógicamente, ¿posible?

-Yo no sabría decírtelo, estoy en tu cabeza -indico sonriéndole ingenuamente.

-Que listo -esbozo arrementiendose contra él.

Intento de levantarse pero seguía sin poder hacerlo, le seguía doliendo demasiado la pierna.

-Como sigas así acabaras desangrándote mas de la cuenta Zimmer -le aviso expresamente Robert.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de eso Robert? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo mal que ha acabado todo esto? Mirame bien, yo, Killian Zimmer, el hombre que se ha pasado treinta años sembrando el terror en todos los científicos del mundo, esta tocando por fin fondo, supongo que ahora puedo entender por lo que paso Julio Cesar cuando fue traicionado por sus súbditos de mayor confianza -le reprocho justificando que reconocía estar literalmente acabado de por si.

-¿Y crees que Julio Cesar no intento siquiera hacer las cosas bien?

-Yo que se, nunca leí tanta historia, solamente me conocí lo básico, y ya esta.

-¿Y aún así sigues sin el problema? No.

-¿Que me quieres decir con eso?

-Killian, te has pasado toda tu vida matando gente, creando dolor entre los inocentes, ¿y todo para que? Para que puedan sentir el mismo dolor que tu sentiste cuando te fuiste a vivir con esa familia católica que estaba en contra de tus ideas científicas y te castigo por abrir demasiado la boca.

-Empiezas a hablar como Edna Walker.

-Porque esa mujer dice la verdad Killian, todo este odio, ocurre solamente por una razón, ha ocurrido solamente porque no quieres reconocer que te equivocaste, que te encaprichaste en que como eras un genio, tenías que vivir como uno, pero no lo eres, solamente eres un chiquillo asustado que continua estando traumatizado por la separación de la familia que nunca tuvo, pero esa familia ya no existe, abandonalo de una vez Killian, jamas tendrás tu vida perfecta -le argumento insistiéndole razonadamente de que este odio irracional que tenía, debía terminar ya mismo.

Zimmer se quedo pensando en esa cuestión y tenía mucha razón, había desperdiciado toda su vida intentando de superar las torturas que le hicieron aquella familia católica cuando él único verdadero culpable de este asunto, en realidad siempre fue él, que nunca quiso aceptar la idea de vivir feliz con una pareja que apoyase sus ideas, y en vez de eso hizo lo contrario.

Pero de pronto algo que lo dejo con tantas dudas como al principio.

-¿A que has venido exactamente Robert?

-¿Como dices?

-¿Porque te me apareces ahora después de tantos años?

-¿Tu que crees?

-No, yo no lo creo, se muy bien que es lo que esta pasando, me estas pidiendo que abandone mi idea de destruir Ciudad Ninjago, para que así cuando me vaya a la otra vida, tenga la conciencia limpia, ¿es eso no? ¿Es eso lo que me estas pidiendo hacer verdad?

Se le quedo mirando inexpresivamente al reconocer que dio en el clavo con esa queja.

-No tengo mas que decirte Killian, si verdaderamente quieres continuar con esto, hazlo, pero te aviso de que no conseguirás nada, mi hijo te asesinara, y se asegurara de que nunca mas vuelvas a hacerle daño a mas gente -le advirtió seriamente para que tuviera bien en cuenta de que por mucho que estuviera decidido a continuar con su plan, su limite de vida terminaría muy pronto.

-Pues que lo haga -decreto dispuesto a continuar su malévolo plan.

Levanto su arma dispuesto a dispararle a Robert, pero en cuanto lo hizo, se marcho de su vista.

-Zimmer -apareció otra persona delante de él.

Bajo el arma del asusto y observo que se trataba del General Cryptor, se le reapareció de golpe.

-Cryptor -esbozo sorprendido al verle.

-Se encuentra bien, ¿señor? -le pregunto.

No sabía que decirle, sabía perfectamente que él había sido el causante de todo el apagón que se produjo a lo largo de toda la base, le había traicionado otra vez, le odiaba por eso, pero ahora viendo que él estaba ahí y él estaba herido, no le dejaba otra que dejar que le ayudara.

-¿Has venido a sacarme de aquí Cryptor? -inquirió poniendo un tono compasivo.

-Me temo señor, que Cryptor ya no esta disponible en este momento -declaro.

Se quedo asimilando mentalmente ese comentario hasta que entonces se dio cuenta de que aquel no era Cryptor, era su cuerpo pero no sonaba como él, tenía también un montón de cosas cambiadas en si, se pensó detenidamente el problema hasta que entendió lo que ocurría en realidad.

-Overlord -exclamo reconociendo perfectamente que se trataba del señor Oscuro, estaba metido dentro del cuerpo de Cryptor, y no parecía haber nada relativo a él-. ¿Y que ha pasado con Cryptor?

-Él ya no esta entre nosotros, lo he borrado de la existencia para siempre -confeso seriamente.

-Bien, bien -reafirmo aliviado al ver que por lo menos se deshizo de alguien a quien no quería ver mas, pero de pronto se percato de algo en la que no cayo-. ¿Y que mas a hacer ahora? ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Vas a castigarme por haber fallado en este patético plan?

-Ningúna cosas de esas cosas, todavía tenemos trabajo por hacer.

-Pues tendrás que ocuparte de eso tu solo, mirame, no creo que pueda seguir adelante -le señalo la pierna con tal de que entendiera que mientras estuviera sangrando, no podría hacer mucho.

-No hay problema -se acerco y le arranco el trozo de la pierna de un tirón.

Zimmer sintió un enorme dolor al habérselo arrancado de esa manera, fue demasiado para él.

-No te preocupes, haré que deje de doler -activo el ojo bionico y entonces lanzo un pequeño pero fino láser que empezo a quemar el lugar de la herida.

Zimmer se aguantaba el dolor pero aún así no podía evitar ver como el Overlord con el cuerpo de Cryptor se estaba ocupando de él de una forma bastante sospechosa. Termino de quemarle la herida y luego uso el mismo láser para cerrársela, unió el trozo de piel abierto y lo quemo para impedir que volviera a abrirse después, desactivo su ojo bionico y se enderezo mirando fijamente a Zimmer.

-No sabía que Cryptor pudiera hacer eso con su ojo.

-Y no lo podía hacer, hasta ahora. En los últimos minutos que he estado aquí, he conseguido avanzar en mi programación, me he adaptado, me he vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber muy bien lo que debemos hacer ahora.

-¿Debemos? -se cuestiono esa ultima mención.

-Tu tienes el arma, yo la potencia, si conseguimos apoderarnos de esa arma que tienes escondida, lograremos hacer algo mejor que destruir el mundo. Lo cambiaremos de una manera que ningún ser orgánico haya visto nunca, pero para eso te necesito a ti -le comento proponiéndole de que se uniera a él con tal de hacer que su plan se lograra con éxito.

Esbozo una expresión de interés al ver lo que tenía pensado hacer con su plan.

De pronto una figura oscura se acerco directamente hacía ellos, iba avanzando muy lentamente, Zimmer la vio y levanto su arma dispuesto a dispararle, salió de entre la oscuridad de la habitación y entonces se mostró, resulto ser Gideon.

-Gideon, ¿me has estado siguiendo? -le pregunto extrañado al ver que le encontró.

Meneo la cabeza para arriba afirmando su pregunta.

-¿Ha venido alguien mas contigo? ¿Viene Paxton contigo?

Meneo la cabeza para ambos lados negando las preguntas.

Zimmer se lamento al ver que había perdido a otro miembro mas en el peor momento inimaginable.

-Tu alumno cibernético parece que ya no esta disponible -objetó el Overlord.

-Lo se, pero eso ya da igual, los ninjas se ocuparan de desmontar este lugar, y de buscar mi cuerpo, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes -acoto Zimmer decidido a seguir adelante, se dispuso a levantarse poniendose de pie pero a pesar de que tenía la pierna curada, le seguía doliendo.

El Overlord lo ayudo levantándolo suavemente mientras Gideon se acercaba para ayudarlo también, el Overlord se lo impidió sospechando de sus intenciones, Gideon se quedo rígido.

-Tranquilo, yo le reprograme, obedecerá todas mis ordenes -permitió Zimmer confiado en que por lo menos Gideon obedeciera todas sus ordenes al pie de la letra sin problemas.

Gideon asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo en esa afirmación.

-Necesitaremos un vehículo.

-¿Tiene algún en mente?

-Si, el que trajo Cryptor antes, el de los ninjas.

MIENTRAS, DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

Zane y Pixal estaban dandose un intercambio de miradas persuasivas, estaban nerviosos porque estaban apunto de hacer algo de lo que seguramente iban a acabar arrepintiéndose, pero era lo que tenían que hacer si querían despertar a Cole del coma que tenía.

-¿Estas lista Pixal? -le pregunto Zane a su novia.

-Lista -reafirmo ella con tono decidido.

Ambos tenían las manos agarradas entre si formando una cruz, alrededor de la muñeca tenían conectado un cable que iba dirigido contra el panel de mando de la sala principal, no funcionaba, pero la electricidad seguía estando aún dentro de la maquina, pretendían usar la corriente eléctrica que aún continuaba estando guardada en el interior para así poder redirigirla hacía el corazón de Cole y reanimarle, si es que esa idea funcionaba.

-¿Como sabemos de que eso no lo matara? -critico Lloyd.

-Porque lo vamos a hacer con la misma descarga que utilizan los paramédicos, si nos pasamos demasiado con la corriente, mataremos a Cole en vez de reanimarle -indico seriamente Pixal.

-O convertirlo en un Frankenstein -objetó ingenuamente Alan.

Todos le dirigieron una mirada indirecta ya que esa mención quedaba fuera de lugar.

-Tío, eso no tiene ningún sentido, Frankenstein revive porque esta muerto varias semanas -terció Jace corrigiéndole ese error de chiste.

-Ademas, de que Frankenstein no es el monstruo, sino el científico -espeto Misako.

-Queremos dejarnos ya de hablar sobre monstruos y nos ponemos a despertar a Cole -insistió nerviosamente Seliel, se estaba desesperando demasiado al ver que nadie hacía nada.

-Perdón -se disculpo Zane y siguió con lo que estaba-. Activando energía, en... tres... dos... uno.

Apoyaron ambas manos encima del pecho de Cole y la electricidad se expandió por todo el cuerpo, salto pero apenas hubo efecto, lo volvieron a hacer otra vez y esta sus piernas se movieron elevandose unos cuantos metros hacía arriba, pero tampoco hubo mucho efecto, lo intentaron como cinco veces y al final seguía sin despertarse, los demás estaban viendo lo que hacían y cuanto mas veces le presionaban el pecho con electricidad, mas miedo les daba pensar que quizás estaban haciendo lo contrario y Cole se estaba muriendo por dentro.

-Zane, no funciona -le aviso Pixal.

-Tiene que funcionar, no podemos dejar que se muera ahora -reprocho dispuesto a seguir intentandolo a pesar de que se estaba pasando demasiado con la electricidad.

Cole estaba ahí tirado con una mirada rígida y apenas reaccionaba, no le producía ningún efecto.

Seliel le estaba mirando y no podía soportarlo mas, el hombre que tanto amaba se estaba muriendo, y no sabía que hacer, si detenerles y dejar que él se muriera pacíficamente, o seguir intentandolo y acabar dejando que Cole se despertase de una manera bastante violenta.

Zane estaba tan decidido a hacer que Cole se despertase que no iba a parar, estaba sacandose de encima todas sus ganas de querer seguir intentandolo pero a medida que estaba hacíendolo, pensaba en todo el daño que se había estado aguantando durante estos últimos días, pensaba en todo el daño que le produjo Zimmer desde que supo de su existencia, pensó en todas las muertes que se produjeron por su culpa, en la muerte de su padre, en la muerte del agente Waters, la muerte de S., la muerte de Maythowne, la muerte de Jonhston, la muerte de la gente de la zona minera, y sobretodo, la muerte de Wu, él que menos merecía morir, no podía soportar todo, no podía seguir soportando que Zimmer siguiera saliendose con la suya después de tanto tiempo.

Le apoyo las manos una vez mas, y ahí si que hizo efecto.

-¡Ah! -lanzo una enorme resoplido con la boca abierta como un plato.

Todos se entusiasmaron al ver que revivió y rápidamente se pusieron a enderezarle sentándolo de espaldas, le iban golpeteando por detrás de la espalda con tal de que soltase todo el aire que había acumulado dentro, intentaba de hablar pero apenas podía, estaba exhaltado por completo.

-Cole, estas bien -Seliel se abalanzo encima de él abrazándolo fuertemente, aquello hizo que Cole suspirase mas de la cuenta ya que le estaba cerrando el paso del aire a los pulmones.

-Será mejor que lo dejes un momento Seliel, el pobre necesita respirar -pidió expresamente Stronger apartándola de él al ver que le estaba mucho mas daño.

Seliel se lamento pero le dio igual, solamente le importaba que Cole estuviese bien.

-Hijo, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto el señor Bucket acercandose para ver como se encontraba.

Cole se calmo y miro fijamente a la cara de su padre.

-Pa...pa -dijo murmuradamente.

-Gracias a dios que estas bien -se entristeció tanto al ver que su hijo se recupero que no pudo aguantar las lagrimas que le salían de los ojos, le apoyo la mano encima de su hombro como muestra de afecto hacía él, como no podía de momento abrazarlo, decidió hacer mejor eso.

Cole le devolvió el gesto agarrándole de la mano para que comprobase que estaba bien.

Zane se alivio tanto al ver que lo consiguió que se desengancho el cable que tenía conectado en la mano, ya lo necesitaba mas, lo había conseguido, consiguió salvar a otro amigo mas.

-¿Que ha... pasado? -pregunto Cole desconcertado.

-Cole, te diste en la cabeza y te desmayaste, pensabas que habías muerto -le confeso Skylar.

-Menos mal que Zane consiguió reanimarte cuando parecías estar perdido del todo -indico Miles dirigiendo la mirada hacía el nindroide que yacía sentado sobre la pared completamente agotado por la cantidad de descargas eléctricas que hizo salir de su cuerpo.

Cole volteo su mirada hacía Zane sorprendido al ver lo que hizo por él.

-Gracias Zane -le agradeció confiadamente.

-No me des las gracias, todos habríamos hecho lo mismo por todos -espeto honestamente.

Seliel se quedo halagada con esa respuesta y entonces se acerco para hablar con Cole, le dijo:

-Cole, ¿te encuentras bien? -le pregunto preocupada.

-Estoy bien Seliel, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-No, debo hacerlo, no se que habría hecho yo sin ti.

Aquello le hizo quedar bien claro a Cole, que Seliel se preocupaba por él, pero no solamente porque fuese un amigo mas, le quería, y mucho mas de lo que pensaba.

Mientras todos estaban mirando, Ronan de pronto sintió algo mas, se giro mirando fijamente el ambiente destruido en el que se encontraban, no había nada raro, pero tenía el mal presentimiento de que ahí había algo todavía vivo que hasta ahora nadie se había percatado. Se separo del grupo y se puso a caminar lentamente con tal de observar todas las cosas estaban esparcidas a lo largo de la sala, no había excepto restos de la estructura y muchas cenizas causadas a causa de la explosión de antes, no veía nada que le llamase la atención, asumió que debió escuchar cualquier cosa.

-Un momento, ¿donde están Jay y Nya? -critico Cole percatandose de que faltaba gente.

Ambos se quedaron indecisos al acordarse de ese asunto pendiente.

-Cole, ha pasado algo -dijo Pixal dispuesta a decirle la verdad.

-¿Que ha pasado? -empezo a temerse lo peor.

Ronan volvía con ellos cuando entonces oyó algo sospechoso, se giro rápidamente apuntando con su rifle de francotirador a lo que hubiera delante suyo, no había nada, pero sentía algo cerca que hacía unos sonidos bastante inverosímiles.

Justo en ese momento Miles alzo la mirada fijándose en Ronan alejado del grupo

-¿Pero que esta haciendo? -se cuestiono intrigado al ver lo que hacía.

Todos alzaron la mirada fijándose en el pirata que se encontraba a lo lejos.

Ronan se fue acercando mas hasta que entonces hallo algo que le llamo la atención, era un cuerpo, el cuerpo de Paxton 2.0., estaba enterrado bajo una serie de escombros que apenas le tapaban la cara, y encima estaba cubierto de cenizas, permitiendo que no se le viera nada.

- _Clarissa_ -mascullo profundamente.

Ronan se asusto al oír eso e inmediatamente se dispuso a dispararle pero entonces este salto levantándose de pie y agarrándolo de ambos brazos impidiendo que pudiera usar su arma.

Los ninjas se asustaron al ver eso y rápidamente se levantaron yendo a ayudarle.

-Ninjas -suplico Ronan aterrorizado al ver que no podía hacer nada.

-Clarissa -protesto murmuradamente Paxton 2.0..

Los policías apuntaron con sus respectivas armas apuntandole al joven cibernético.

-Paxton, suéltale ahora mismo -le exigió Zane.

-Nindroide, tu, me tiraste -murmuro acordándose de lo que le hizo.

Zane se asusto al acordarse de que fue culpa suya que lo hubiese dejado así.

-¿Donde esta Clarissa? -pregunto reprochadamente.

-¿La quieres a ella? ¿Quieres a Clarissa? -le pregunto Stronger.

-Clarissa, la quiero ahora.

-¿Quieres hablar con ella?

-No, quiero matarla -declaro.

Y MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR CERCANO

Nya seguía persiguiendo a Clarissa del cual no paraba de correr, habían estado corriendo durante como diez minutos y en ningún momento ambas se habían detenido, Clarissa estaba herida y con todas sus fuerzas intentaba de quitársela de encima, pero no podía, estaba decidida a matarla, a vengarse de ella por lo que le hizo a ella y a su novio.

Sabía muy bien lo que le esperaba, pero no tenía ganas de morir corriendo por nada.

Continuo esquivándola hasta que al final acabo metida en un lugar amplio por el que apenas sabía por donde escapar, todo estaba derrumbado y tapaba las únicas vías de escape de toda la sala, se quedo desubicada al no saber que hacer, justo entonces Nya se detuvo.

Ambas se quedaron mirandose fijamente la una con la otra.

-Se acabo Clarissa, ríndete -le rojo amenazadoramente Nya.

-Jamas -rechazo profundamente, suspiraba agotada.

Nya pudo comprobar el estado en que se encontraba ella, apenas tenía fuerzas para luchar.

-Zimmer te quiere muerta, Paxton 2.0. te quiere muerta también, Jay te quiere muerta también, si te rindes quizás puedes tener un castigo mucho menor que el que pueda caerte -le aviso hacíendole ver que la mejor opción que tenía era rendirse y terminar con el problema.

-¿Para que? Para pudrirme en una celda, yo paso de esa idea.

-¿Entonces que quieres hacer?

-No lo se, pero te diré una cosa.

-¿Él que?

-Es algo importante.

No sabía que era lo que iba a decirle, pero se intrigo a pesar de todo.

-Te escucho -se dispuso a escucharla.

-El Overlord, quiere apoderarse del arma de Zimmer, le esta utilizando para llegar hasta ella.

-El Overlord, ¿esta vivo? -se cuestiono ella.

-Se encuentra metido dentro del Cryptor, ha estado ahí oculto durante mucho tiempo, y planea usarles a los dos para terminar lo que empezo hace dos años.

-¿Como se que no me estas mintiendo?

-Preguntale a Cavallan, seguramente estará vivo por ahí, si es que ha sobrevivido.

-¿Y si no lo esta?

-Entonces me temo que tendrás que confiar en mi, yo solamente quería el mundo que Zimmer me prometió, y ahora ya no lo voy a tener, ningúno vera el mundo tal y como lo conoce desde siempre -le aviso proponiéndole de que dejase de ayudarla por mucho que no le gustase la idea.

Podía hacerse a la idea de que quizás le estaba mintiendo, pero viendo lo derrotada que estaba ella, dedujo que posiblemente estaría también diciéndole la verdad como en ultimo acto de bondad por todas las cosas malas que había causado anteriormente.

-Tu y tus amigos necesitan de mi ayuda para poder detener al Overlord, solamente así evitaremos un desastre mucho mayor que el que planeaba Zimmer antes con su plan.

Nya alzo la cabeza mirando de vuelta a Clarissa con una expresión seria y entonces le dijo:

-No lo haré -respondió duramente.

-¿Como dices? -se cuestiono su respuesta.

-Tu no quieres ayudarnos, tu solamente quieres escapar, sabes muy bien que el mundo se va a terminar, así que por eso mismo te iras y te marcharas hacía algún lugar donde los ataques del Overlord no te afecten, porque así será la única manera de que sigas con vida sin castigo -le explicó Nya hacíendole entender que por mucho que les quisiera ayudar, no confiaba para nada en ella, sabía el tipo de persona que era, jamas le dejaría salirse con la suya después de todo lo que hizo.

Aquello le dejo bien claro a Clarissa que no tenía escapatoria, no iba a poder salvarse de esto.

-¿Y como harás para detener al Overlord, sin mi ayuda?

-Ya me has ayudado bastante diciéndome eso, les diré a mis amigos lo que me has dicho a mi, con eso ya me basta para saber a lo que nos enfrentamos -indico expresamente.

-Que caradura -exclamo amargamente.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que le hizo daño a mi novio.

-¿Sabes? Jay es un chico con suerte, se merece una chica como tu, lastima de que ahora jamas la podra tener -dijo y entonces saco dos pequeños cuchillos que tenía escondidos debajo de la manga de su sudadera, los agarro en posición de usarlos para pelear. -Aquí solamente puede quedar una.

-Pues no pienso ser yo -dijo y entonces marcho a pelear contra ella.

MIENTRAS, CON EL RESTO DE LOS NINJAS

Ambos continuaban tratando con Paxton 2.0. que no paraba de seguir manteniendo agarrado a Ronan por ambos brazos, lo miraba con una expresión salvaje como si le odiara a pesar de que apenas lo conocía, pero ese odio que tenía dentro se debía en realidad a otra cosa, y ambos sabían perfectamente de que se trataba.

-Paxton, ¿quieres a Clarissa no? -le pregunto Miles.

-Si, Clarissa Thorne, quiero a amiga, muerta.

-Pues lo siento mucho, pero no esta aquí.

-Ehm -fijo su mirada en él.

-Ha huido.

-¿Huido?

-Hace apenas unos minutos se marcho corriendo, no sabemos donde esta.

Aquello lo enfado mas de la cuenta y se puso a golpear con sus enormes pies, era tal la fuerza que tenía que provocaba un enorme estruendo que hacía perder el equilibrio a los ninjas.

-La quiero ahora -exigió eufóricamente.

-Y la tendrás, pero no así.

-Queremos ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme, a mi?

-Si, lo queremos Paxton, queremos ayudarte.

-Pues ya que estamos podríais ayudarle a echarle una pastilla de menta de en su boca, por dios, no tenéis ni idea del aliento que tiene -reprocho Ronan intentando de ignorar su repulsiva mirada.

Paxton 2.0. volvió a echar su mirada de vuelta en Ronan, se mosqueo con su comentario.

Zane podía notar lo molesto que estaba, aquello le dio una idea.

-Paxton, no le mires a él, vale, él no te ha hecho nada, mirame a mi, de acuerdo, enfadate conmigo, yo soy el culpable de haberte convertido en lo que eres ahora, ¿puedes hacer eso?

Volteo su mirada fijándose en Zane, le hizo caso.

-Se que estas enfadado, vale, lo entiendo perfectamente, entiendo que Clarissa te haya traicionado, entiendo que te hayan convertido en un monstruo, y entiendo también que te sientas aterrorizado de ti mismo, ¿pero sabes que? Yo también estoy aterrorizado.

Carraspeo Paxton 2.0. frunciendo el ceño intrigado al oír ese comentario.

-Cuando recordé que era un androide, me atemorice, me dio miedo reconocer que no era humano, ¿pero sabes que? Aquello me satisfago bastante, me hizo darme cuenta de que era importante que me hubiesen creado artificialmente, porque aquello me dio algo que jamas podría haber tenido -volteo su mirada dirigiéndola hacía Pixal, la miro compasivamente y luego dijo-: No podría haberla tenido a ella, no podría haber tenido la familia que tengo ahora, no podría haber vivido la vida que tengo ahora, y me siento orgulloso de eso, me siento orgulloso de ser un nindroide.

Paxton 2.0. le escucho atentamente y pudo asimilar fácilmente lo que pretendía decir.

-¿Que me dices Paxton? ¿Puedes aceptar ahora lo que eres, o no?

Se quedo dudando pensativamente de lo que decía, Zimmer lo había convertido en un monstruo, lo convirtió en un arma, y ahora lo abandono, estaba tan enfadado que no sabía que hacer, pero viendo la manera en que se lo dijo Zane, pudo ver que no estaba del todo solo. Bajo lentamente a Ronan apoyándole con los pies contra el suelo, se froto la mano contra el cuello, por poco se asfixiaba.

-Yo quiero, familia -opino murmuradamente.

-Y la tendrás, si tan solo nos ayudas a terminar con esto -le hizo un gesto con ambas manos para señalarle el estado arruinado de la base para que entendiera que esto no podía seguir así.

Paxton 2.0. lo asimilo mentalmente y pudo entender a que se refería con eso.

-Quiero ayudar -se propuso decidido.

-Pues ayudanos, a buscar a Zimmer.

DE VUELTA CON NYA Y CLARISSA

Ambas chicas se estaban enfrentando con total rudeza, Nya usaba todos su ingenio para combatir a la chica rubia del cual a pesar de lo ingenua que siempre resultaba ser, era mucho mejor luchadora que ella, sabía perfeccionar bien sus movimientos, era muy rápida, y lo peor de todo es que encima iba armada con un par de cuchillos y ella no tenía nada a mano, solamente usaba sus puños y los pies para darle el mayor porcentaje de daño en el cuerpo.

Nya le dio una patada en el aire y aquello ocasiono que Clarissa aprovechase el golpe para clavarle en punta uno de los cuchillos sobre la pantorrilla, Nya sintió terriblemente el golpe, se detuvo y observo que no era nada, pero tenía una pequeña herida sangrante que se notaba.

-Deberías haberte puesto la armadura, monada -exclamo descaradamente Clarissa.

-Pues que lastima, porque ya no la tengo, se me quemo con el Ninja Carrier, que y tus amiguitos destruisteis en la zona minera -le reprocho mientras intentaba de tratarse la herida como podía.

-Pues entonces en ese caso será mas fácil matarte -indico sarcásticamente y marcho hacía ella alzando sus cuchillos con tal de intención de clavárselos en su cuerpo.

Nya esquivo sus golpes y ambas continuaron enfrentandose duramente sin parar, se iban dando con todo lo que tenían, patadas, puñetazos en la cara y algún que otro agarre en el cuello con tal de intentar tirar a la otra contra el suelo o contra algúna estructura.

Ambas estaban tan doloridas que parecía que fuesen a parar, pero no lo hacían para nada.

Justo en ese momento llego Jay, se detuvo suspirando agitado tras haber estado corriendo durante un buen rato con tal de seguir a Nya, se agarro a una columna y se puso a respirar profundamente mientras recobraba el sentido, alzo la mirada y observo a Nya enfrentandose violentamente a Clarissa, las veía peleando usando todas sus extremidades como arma.

-Nya -esbozo Jay atemorizado al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Nya la agarro del cuello y se puso a estrangularla con todas sus fuerzas, Clarissa intentaba de zafarse pero apenas podía, la tenía bien agarrada y cuanto mas se esforzaba, mas la retorcía ella.

-Vas a pagar por todo lo que nos haz hecho estupida perra de los cojones -exclamo Nya.

-Querrás dicho todo lo que te he hecho a ti, perra -terció sus palabras apropositamente.

Clarissa aprovecho y le piso fuertemente el pie derecho.

-¡Ah! -grito Nya sintiendo un terrible dolor donde le piso.

Perdió el equilibrio y entonces Clarissa la tiro contra el suelo por medio de una violenta voltereta, la hizo caer de cabeza, la agarro del brazo con sus piernas y se lo estiro, se oyó el crujido del hueso.

-¡Nya! -grito eufóricamente Jay aterrado al ver lo que le hizo.

No podía aguantarlo mas, tenía que terminar con ese asunto antes de que ella la acabase matando, necesitaba buscar algo que pudiese usar para atacar a Clarissa y detenerla de una vez por todas, pero no tenía conque, se puso a mirar a ambos lados y entonces se percato de un tubo de fierro que sobresalía de un trozo de estructura del techo, lo miro bien y entonces tuvo una idea.

Clarissa se río descaradamente y luego la miro sonriente.

-¿Sabes? La verdad es que si echo de menos algo del tiempo que paso con Jay, recuerdo lo bien que me miro, lo bien que se sintió después de que tu le rompieras el corazón, eras su media naranja, ¿como pudiste haberle hecho eso después de los años que pasasteis juntos? -le critico vacilante con tal de hacer que se sintiera peor consiga misma, siguió riéndose descaradamente.

-Lo hice porque Jay lo entendió mal, y se enfado conmigo sin motivo -rectifico Nya esa acusación.

Cambio su expresión a una interrogante al ver que se espero otra cosa de ella.

-Me imaginaba que dirías lo contrario, pero ahora veo que por lo menos reconoces que por lo menos una parte de la culpa si has tenido, y eso esta muy bien.

-Que te jodan -le reprocho furtivamente.

-No, que te jodan a ti, por haber sido tan ingenua y por haber desperdiciado todo ese tiempo que tenías con tu amiguito ninja. Pero por lo menos yo no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo, yo acabare contigo aquí, ahora mismo, y cuando Jay te vea, quizás, yo hasta lo acabe consolando, tanto, que al final acabara volviendose a enamorar de mi, ¿te gusta esa idea?

Nya no le dijo nada, ya no tenía nada mas que decirle viendo la locura que tenía.

-Pues bueno, felices sueños, niña samurai -levanto su cuchillo dispuesto a clavarselo a ella.

Nya cerro los ojos dispuesta a asumir que ahora venía su fin.

Clarissa estaba apunto de clavarselo cuando entonces sintió algo que la dejo petrificada, Nya abrió los ojos y observo como había un tubo de fierro perforándole el abdomen, se quedo tan sorprendida al ver eso que no entendía que como paso, justo entonces se acerco Jay por detrás, él fue quien se lo clavo con tal de detenerla, se puso delante de su oido y le dijo:

-Te equivocas, tu eres quien se va a joder ahora -le dijo contradictoriamente.

Le saco el tubo de fierro extrayéndoselo con fuerza, aquello hizo que chorreara mas sangre del lugar de la herida, Clarissa sintió como se ahogaba, se estaba muriendo lentamente, se giro lentamente mirando hacía Jay que yacía mirándole con una expresión vacía como si no le importara nada.

-Jay -apoyo su mano encima de su hombro.

Se quedo mirándola con una expresión indiferente hacía ella.

-¿Como me haz hecho esto? -escupió sangre de su boca.

Jay se hizo a un lado impidiendo que le cayera encima de los zapatos la sangre que ella escupía.

-Yo... te quiero -le dijo y se puso a reirse descaradamente de nuevo, tenía la boca llena de sangre.

-Pues lo siento mucho, porque yo no -declaro.

Aquello hizo que cambiase su expresión a una de lamento al ver que no la perdonaba.

-Adiós Clarissa, hemos terminado -decreto decididamente, con eso ya dejo clara su posición.

Clarissa se lamento aún mas y entonces empezo a perder el equilibrio, se quería aferrar al traje de Jay pero no podía, luego acabo cayendo de costado contra el suelo mientras le chorreaba un litro de baba fina con sangre por su boca, soltó un ultimo suspiro, y murió.

Nya estaba tan absorta al ver lo que vio que no sabía que hacer, por primera vez Jay mato a alguien, y encima era alguien a quien le traiciono duramente.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Jay cercionandose de Nya.

-Estoy bien -reafirmo ella, luego se quejo al sentir un terrible dolor en el brazo-. Ahora no.

-Yo antes oí que te rompía el hueso del brazo -opino mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-¿Y no hiciste nada para evitarlo? -le critico expresamente.

-Acabo recién de llegar y te vi peleándote con ella, ¿que crees que iba a hacer?

Le golpeo el hombro en señal de disgusto al ver como se pasaba.

-Ey, venga no te pases.

-Pues tu tampoco -exclamo, luego se apeno al acordarse de lo mal que se llevaba con él.

Justo en ese momento Jay reconsidero su idea de disculparse con ella por todo lo que le dijo antes.

-Nya, hay una cosa que tengo que decirte.

-Y to también tengo una cosa que decirte.

-¿De veras? -se extraño al ver que ella tenía algo que confesar.

Ambos se quedaron en una situación incomoda al ver que ahora ambos no sabían que decirse.

-¿Empiezas tu? -se preguntaron mutuamente.

Se llevaron las manos a la cara de la vergüenza que tenían al ver que comenzaron mal.

-Empieza tu -dijo Jay.

-¿Estas seguro?

Lo estoy perfectamente -indico sonriendo orgullosamente.

Ahí pudo ver que algo en él había cambiado, y le gustaba.

-Jay, se que estos últimos días te he estado tratando mal a causa de mi mala manera de hacerme la dura, pero en realidad lo he hecho para evitar que la gente me vea como una chica fácil que se desespera en cuanto pierde a su novio o quiere intentar de recuperarlo, y yo no quiero ser ese tipo de chica, no me gusta, me convierte en alguien que no soy.

-Parecías que querías hacerte la machota mas bien -opino ingenuamente Jay.

-Supongo que si -se reafirmo avergonzandose aún mas.

Ahí entonces Jay pudo notar que Nya se lamentaba por lo que hizo, y no solamente por la ruptura que tuvieron, sino po haber ignorado el hecho de que ambos se jugaron su relación malamente.

-Lo siento mucho Nya.

-¿Porque?

-Creía que tu eras la culpable por haber roto nuestra relación, pero ahora veo que ambos fuimos los culpables por haber arruinado nuestra relación, primero a ti se te metió la idea de que Cole era tu media naranja ideal, luego yo me enfade con él por haberte dado ideas, cuando ni siquiera hizo nada, y ahora encima yo me lo busque también haciendo que me vieras con Clarissa para ponerte celosa, así que supongo que ambos nos buscamos las cosquillas -le explicó disculpándose con ella para que viera que se arrepentía por haberla hecho quedar fatal tras la ruptura.

-Espera, ¿querías ponerme celosa? -se cuestiono esa ultima mención.

Se quedo incomodo al no saber ahora que decir.

-Bueno, en parte quería hacerte sentir culpable por haberme dejado mal -confeso disimuladamente.

-Grandísimo cabron -volvió a darle otro golpe de puño en el codo pero de forma vacilante.

-Ya vale, eso duele -le recrimino asqueado con ese absurdo gesto que le hacía.

-Pues no tanto como este brazo -indico, se lo volvió a tocar y le seguía doliendo cada vez mas.

Jay se junto a puso a mirárselo detenidamente, justo en ese momento se fijo en el cuerpo de Clarissa, al verla ahí tirada, muerta, sintió una enorme sensación de culpabilidad por haberle hecho eso, ella no se merecía ser castigada así, pero se lo busco a causa de sus errores.

-¿Al principio la querías? -le pregunto Nya con total sinceridad.

-¿Como dices?

-¿Si la querías, al principio?

Le costaba aceptar esa idea, pero tenía razón, lo hizo.

-Antes me gustaba, pero ahora ya no -contesto profundamente.

-¿Y a quien quieres ahora?

Le sonrío entusiasmado con esa pregunta, luego se quedo mirándola fijamente hasta que al final ambos se quedaron petrificados olvidándose de lo que tenían pendiente hacer, se aflojaron mas de la cuenta y entonces ambos se juntaron del todo dandose un fuerte beso apasionado en los labios, era un beso que llevaban acumulando durante mucho tiempo, Jay junto sus brazos con los de Nya y ahí entonces ambos se quedaron besandose con mas pasión que antes.

-Uhum -exclamo alguien.

Ambos se asustaron con ese susto y entonces se giraron observando que todo el grupo yacía mirándoles por delante de la entrada, todos estaban estupefactos poniendo unas expresiones como si aquello fuese lo mas hermoso e inesperado que hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuanto hace que lleváis mirando? -les pregunto expresamente Jay.

-Supongo que desde que nos hemos fijado en que Clarissa estaba muerta -objetó Skylar.

Se incomodaron mas de la cuenta al ver que no solamente los habían visto besarse, sino que encima vieron como fue que ocurrió el asunto, se avergonzaron rascandose por detrás de sus nucas.

-Oh, mi pequeño ha recuperado a Nya, yo sabía que lo haría -dijo entusiasmada la señora Walker al ver que su hijo pudo por fin hacer las paces con su ex-novia.

-Mama, no la he recuperado, simplemente hemos sido un poco sinceros el uno con el otro -rectifico Jay esa mención al ver que se lo estaban pensando de otra manera.

-Igualmente, yo me alegro de que por lo menos estés bien de vuelta -se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo de consolación de lo contenta que estaba de él.

Jay intento de inmiscuirse en ese gesto que lo dejaba en evidencia. Nya le sonrío hacíendole un gesto con los dedos que indicaba que por lo menos había hecho feliz a su madre de vuelta, Jay dirigió la mirada hacía otro lado evadiendo esa cuestión.

-¿Has matado a Clarissa? -le pregunto su padre observando el cuerpo de la rubia asesina.

Edna se separo de su hijo y ambos se quedaron mirando con asombro su cuerpo.

-Mama, papa, siento que tengáis que ver esto, pero... me temo que he tenido que hacerlo, estaba apunto de matar a Nya, y yo... pues, he hecho lo que no me siento orgulloso, espero de que no tengáis ningún problema con esto, porque... ejem, bueno, no es algo frecuente en mi -intento de expresarse Jay para que sus padres viesen que no lo había hecho con mala intención.

Los Walker asintieron amargamente y luego giraron sus miradas dirigiendose hacía su hijo.

-Que va Jay, estamos orgullosos de que lo hayas hecho -confeso Ed.

-¿Como dices? -se extraño al oír esa respuesta de su padre.

-Clarissa nos engaño de la misma manera que hacen los estafadores a una pareja de ancianos como nosotros, pensábamos que era una buena chica para ti, pero ahora vemos que no, haz hecho bien en detenerla Jay. No estamos enfadados contigo porque la hayas matado, sino porque ahora has demostrado que no te vas a dejar engañar por cualquier mujer que se precie de tu confianza -espeto argumentando que no sentía ningún recelo por lo que había hecho, sentía que él mas bien hizo algo que hasta ahora ellos nunca habían conseguido hacer nunca.

Jay asintió medio complacido al oír eso, nunca antes se le había pasado eso por la cabeza.

-¿Y que pasa con Nya? -objetó cercionandose de que Nya era también una chica de confianza.

-A Nya la conocemos de toda la vida, es imposible de que te traicione -indico Edna.

Ambos se pusieron a reirse falsamente al entender ahora cual era el kit de la cuestión, se quedaron riéndose con la boca cerrada hasta que reconocieron que aquello sonaba fatal.

-Menos mal que no ha sido ella la que le engaño -objetó Alan dirigiendo la mirada a Jace.

-Ya te digo -reafirmo Jace estando de acuerdo en esa opinión.

-¿Que pasa? -surgió Paxton 2.0. por el otro lado, se puso detrás de los ninjas.

Justo en ese momento Jay se percato del hombre maquina, se asusto al verle con sus amigos.

-Chicos, cuidado -les grito eufóricamente y entonces levanto su mano lanzándole una serie de rayos de electricidad contra Paxton 2.0..

Los rayos le impactaron en el pecho y aquello hizo que se derrumbara sentándose de rodillas.

-No Jay no, para, esta con nosotros -le aviso nerviosamente Kai.

-¿Con nosotros? -se cuestiono Nya.

Paxton 2.0. se levanto mientras fruncía una mirada de malhumor dirigida expresamente hacía él.

-Oh mierda -exclamo avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

Paxton 2.0. salto pasando por delante de los ninjas, marcho corriendo hacía Jay para cogerle pero entonces se percato de otra cosa, eso le detuvo haciendo que se calmara al instante, se fijo en el cuerpo de Clarissa que yacía tirada en el suelo.

-Clarissa -farfullo sorprendido al verla.

Se acerco enderezandose hasta sentarse de rodillas, la miro compasivamente ya que le daba lastima tener que verla en ese estado, le paso la mano por su cabello, pudo sentir su tacto a pesar de que llevaba unos implantes metálicos colocados alrededor de todos los dedos de sus manos.

-Clarissa -dijo de nuevo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando y pudieron notar como a pesar de que él apenas tenía algo humano en su interior, parecía quererla de una forma bastante especial.

-¿Porque? -se cuestiono murmuradamente.

-Lo siento mucho Paxton, no sabíamos cuanto la querías -se disculpo Jay con él.

-No, la quise hace un tiempo, ahora ya no -comento seriamente, con eso ya dejaba bien claro que dejaba a un lado sus sentimientos por ella.

Se enderezo y se acomodo sus implantes, estaba decidido a continuar.

-Zimmer -dijo soberanamente.

-Paxton, ¿sabes donde puede estar Zimmer? ¿Sabías que lugar podría haber usado para huir de aquí? -le pregunto Zane asumiendo que él tenía la respuesta para esa cuestión.

Paxton le dirigió la mirada mientras resoplaba profundamente, luego dijo:

-Hangar -declaro.

Y MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR CERCANO

Zimmer acompañado de Gideon y el Overlord en el cuerpo de Cryptor, consiguieron salir de la base y se metieron en el hangar principal, no había ni un solo vehículo disponible, excepto el carro que habían usado los ninjas para meterse en la zona, estaba ahí mismo aparcado en medio de un espacio completamente vacío, nadie lo había tocado en horas.

-Nuestro billete de salida, venga chicos, larguémonos de aquí -insistió vacilante Zimmer.

-Si -acepto el Overlord y ambos marcharon dirigiendose hacía el carro.

Se pusieron delante del carro, el Overlord abrió la puerta de un tirón y de ahí metió a Zimmer sentándolo en uno de los asientos mas próximos que había para dejarlo ahí, se alivio sintiendo una gran relajación por estar sentado ahí donde estaba mucho mas cómodo que antes. El Overlord se giro y se fijo en Gideon que yacía mirándole con la misma expresión vacía y rígida que había estado poniendo desde que le transformo en lo que era ahora.

Se acerco hacía él y le quito algo que tenía en la cara, era una lagrima que quedo pegada, la miro fijamente, con eso pudo hacerse a la idea de que todavía quedaba algo de humanidad en él.

-Espero de que esto no signifique nada -le dijo contradictoriamente.

Gideon no hizo nada, se quedo ahí detenido sin inmutarse.

-Me gustas chico, pero esto, te costara mucho mas que ese ojo que te han arrancado -le aviso de lo que pasaría si demostraba seguir teniendo algo todavía humano en su interior.

El Overlord se metió dentro del carro quedando Gideon en ultimo lugar, le miro por un segundo y luego echo la vista de vuelta al frente, soltó otra lagrima del único ojo que le quedaba. Se metió dentro del carro mientras el Overlord se puso a los mandos del carro.

Zimmer echo la vista al frente viendo como el Overlord se disponía a llevarlo, pero entonces pudo observar algo muy pequeño que venía del otro lado del hangar, se sorprendió al ver eso y rápidamente se levanto dispuesto a saber si lo que vio era lo que creía ver. Asomo la cabeza por encima de la cara de Gideon, el chico se sentó en el asiento copiloto, se ajusto las gafas para ver mejor y ahí entonces reconoció a los dos personas que se encontraban.

Eran Rebecca y el doctor Borg, estaban corriendo a través de la nieve.

-Becca -dijo enfurismado al verla a ella de vuelta-. Abre la puerta.

El Overlord hizo caso y abrió de nuevo la puerta, Zimmer salió y marcho acercandose hacía la salida del hangar, ahí los dos le vieron y se asustaron al verle, aprovecho para sacar su vieja pistola apuntándoles mientras mostraba una expresión susodicha de puro odio contra ellos.

-Volvemos a vernos de vuelta Becca.

-Killian -dijo asustada Rebecca al tenerle ahí delante sin previo aviso.

-No tienes derecho a llamarme así -le recrimino malhumorado con ella.

-Tu, maldito cabron, te proponías irte de aquí abandonando a todo tu equipo -le reprocho Cyrus indignado al ver que se largaba sin nadie de su equipo original, ni siquiera con el resto de hombres que les había prometido lo mismo de siempre.

Justo entonces el Overlord y Gideon salieron del carro fijando sus miradas en los dos.

Cyrus pudo reconocer quien era el chico que tenía los implantes roboticos en la cara.

-¿Ese de ahí es Gideon Stein? -le pregunto aterrorizado al ver el nuevo aspecto que tenía.

-Era Gideon Stein, ahora es mi ultima invención definitiva, el perfecto soldado leal.

-Eres un monstruo, ¿como puedes hacerle eso? Es solo un niño.

-Y yo también lo fui hace un tiempo, y créeme, sufrí bastante por ello, tanto que me convirtió en lo que soy ahora mismo -indico seriamente al acordarse de nuevo de los malos tratos que sufrió a manos de aquella familia que le había adoptado.

Ambos miraron fijamente a Gideon y no pudieron ver que era mas maquina que hombre, los miraba con una expresión rígida como si no tuviera nada humano, lo vacío completamente de emociones, eso era lo mas horrible que le había hecho nunca a nadie en los últimos treinta años.

-Volvemos a vernos doctor Borg -le saludo persuasivamente el Overlord.

Cyrus miro fijamente a Cryptor, supo reconocer que algo estaba fallando también en él.

-¿Que le haz hecho a Cryptor? -le pregunto queriendo entender que era lo que le pasaba.

-Me he ocupado personalmente de Cryptor, ya no volverá mas -aclaro, luego se puso a reír malévolamente de una manera que Cyrus pudo reconocer al instante de quien se trataba el que ahora estaba metido dentro del cuerpo del nindroide.

-Overlord.

-Así es mi viejo esclavo, sigo vivo -rió halagado al ver que le reconoció enseguida.

-¿Pero como? Zane te destruyo, a menos que...

-Guarde parte de mi memoria en el cuerpo de Cryptor antes de que se destruyera, he estado almacenado en su cabeza durante días hasta que al final he conseguido salir, y ahora he decidido ocuparme de aquello que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo -saco la katana de Cryptor de detrás suyo, la envaino clavándola contra el suelo-. Es hora de devolverte el favor por haberme traicionado todas las veces en la que te tenía controlado.

Se dispuso a atacarle pero entonces Gideon se interpuso agarrándole el hombro, le miro y pudo notar como una expresión seria que indicaba que no quería que lo hiciera, volteo la mirada dirigiendose hacía Zimmer que le miraba con una expresión mucho menos seria. Al ver las caras de ambos supo reconocer perfectamente que no iba a poder hacer nada con él, si quería hacer que Zimmer siguiera ganandose su confianza, entonces iba a tener que obedecer sus ordenes, se guardo la katana por detrás suyo sin rechistar por nada mas.

-¿Que pretendes hacer ahora Killian? Miralo bien, tu base esta destruida, te has quedado sin hombres, sin tus lacayos, estas herido, no te queda nada excepto terminar con esta guerra -le critico Rebecca insistiéndole de que parase al ver que parecía no tener mas opciones.

-No, aún me queda una mas, todavía tengo la tarjeta que Robert me robo, solamente me queda ir hacía al norte donde se encuentra el edificio de Industrias Carrower, ahí utilizare mi arma para terminar con este ingenuo mundo de una vez por todas -declaro Killian demostrando que todavía estaba encaprichado con seguir con su diabólico plan sin importar lo que hiciera.

-¿Ingenuo mundo? ¿Vas a matar a cientos de inocentes solamente porque no te gustan? -le recrimino Cyrus criticándole al ver que parecía no pensar en las consecuencias.

-Representan lo peor de este mundo, este mundo esta decayendo en la completa irresponsabilidad, y yo pienso darle a este mundo algo de responsabilidad por mi parte -achaco demostrando la poca empatía que sentía hacía toda la gente que era distinta.

Con eso ya dejaba claro que no podían hacer nada para hacerle cambiar de opinión, estaba tan encaprichado con seguir su plan que no le importaba lo que fuera a hacer, solamente quería su mundo tal y como siempre se lo había imaginado.

-¿Que quieres hacer con ellos Zimmer? ¿Los matamos? -le pregunto el Overlord.

Miro a los dos, pero en especial a Rebecca, la odiaba por haberla traicionado, pero a pesar de ello no podía quitarse de encima los sentimientos que sentía por ella, le debía demasiado, le debía parte de su vida, y eso era algo que no se lo iba a poder quitar de encima.

-Nos la llevaremos -acoto decididamente.

-¡No! -rechisto aterrada, no quería volver a estar junto a él.

-¿Y al doctor Borg?

-A él no me importa, este mundo dejara de usar sus trabajos muy pronto -indico incrédulamente, levanto su arma apuntandole con tal de dispararle.

-¡No! -Rebecca se puso delante de Cyrus para protegerle.

-Apartate Rebecca, no te entrometas, no quiero hacerte daño.

-Pues yo no quiero que le hagas daño a él también, si me quieres a mi, él va a tener que venir conmigo -le propuso estrictamente Rebecca con tal de evitar que le matase.

-Rebecca, no puedes hacer esto -le insistió Cyrus queriendo que ella le dejase ir.

-Lo siento mucho Cyrus, pero debo hacerlo, si me voy yo sola, él te matara, es la única forma de que no nos pase nada -le explicó compasivamente para que entendiera el motivo por el cual le estaba pidiendo que aceptara eso.

A Cyrus no le gustaba esa idea, sabía lo que había hecho, se avergonzaba de no haberla protegido, pero ahora no lo iba a hacer mas, se acerco dirigiendose hacía Zimmer con una expresión autoritaria como de tenerle ningún miedo a lo que fuera hacer, le dijo:

-¿Como le pongas un solo dedo encima? Te juro por dios que te matare, o quizás, la matare a ella para que así no puedas tener la mínima voluntad de hacer lo que te propones hacer -le advirtió poniéndole los inconvenientes para que supiera perfectamente como funcionaba el trato.

Zimmer rezongo con la boca cerrada, se quedo pensando y entonces dijo:

-Vale -acepto a regañadientes.

Justo en ese momento llegaron los ninjas que se metían corriendo apuradamente dentro del hangar, miraron a ambos lados hasta que entonces se percataron de lo que estaba pasando.

-Mama -grito Zane percatandose de que su madre estaba ahí.

Zimmer se percato de la presencia de Zane y rápidamente se puso a hacer lo mejor que podía hacer ahora mismo, empujo a Cyrus quitándolo de en medio y marcho corriendo a coger a Rebecca, la agarro del cuello y le puso la pistola encima apretándosela fuertemente contra la cabeza.

-Zimmer, detente ahora mismo, ya -le ordeno Miles apuntandole con su pistola.

-No lo haré, baja el arma Thrower, si no quieres que la mate -rechisto negándose a cooperar, estaba dispuesto a matarla con tal de usarla como escudo para defenderse de ellos.

-Dijiste que no la matarías -le reprocho Cyrus viendo que cambio de estrategia.

-Y no lo haré, a menos que me dejen irme.

-¿Irte? Después de todo lo que nos haz hecho vivir, ¿de veras te crees que vamos a dejar que te marches tan tranquilo como si nada? -protesto Skylar negándose a tomarse en serio esa opinión.

Kai la tranquilizo al ver que se estaba poniendo demasiado histérica.

-O no, que va, me iré con ella y con él -confeso dirigiendo la mirada a Rebecca.

-¿Mama? -se preocupo Zane mas de la cuenta al ver que se iba con él.

-Lo siento cariño, pero tengo que hacerlo, solo así no nos sucederá nada malo -comento sollozadamente Rebecca, quería entendiera que no lo hacía con mala intención.

Aquello hizo que Zane no supiera que hacer, quería salvar a su madre pero si Zimmer la tenía contra las cuerdas, entonces hacía mas difícil el poder rescatarla de sus manos.

Justo en ese momento llego Paxton 2.0. poniendose por detrás de los ninjas, Zimmer se fijo en quien estaba con ellos y no pudo evitarse sentirse sorprendido de verle.

-Zimmer -murmuro amargamente Paxton 2.0..

-Paxton, viejo amigo, estas vivo, creía que te había dado por muerto.

-No le diste por muerto, pasaste completamente de él -le rectifico Edna Walker.

-Porque ya no me sirve, prefiero tener ahora a Gideon que por lo menos es leal y no dice nada, esa es la clase de soldado que justamente necesito -comento demostrando el poco afecto que sentía hacía Paxton, literalmente ya discrepo de todo que significaba para él.

Paxton 2.0. se enfado mas de la cuenta, apreto fuertemente los puños dispuesto a enfrentarse con él, Zimmer veía lo que hacía y apoyo aún mas el arma contra la cabeza de Rebecca.

Zane levanto su mano frenando a Paxton 2.0. para que no hiciera nada, era evidente que no iban a poder hacer nada a menos que Zimmer soltase a Rebecca con vida.

-Yo tengo un disparo fácil, puedo dispararle desde aquí -aviso Ronan, estaba dispuesto a dispararles usando su rifle de francotirador, tenía fijado en la mirilla el cuello de Zimmer.

-Que nadie haga nada, entendido -ordeno insistentemente Stronger, tenía el mal presentimiento de que si alguien hacía algo malo, uno de los dos acabaría malherido, o peor, muerto.

El Overlord y Gideon se pusieron a los costados de Zimmer con tal de defenderle.

-Hermano -esbozo persuasivamente Zairus al ver a su hermano ahí delante.

Se quedo mirándole con una expresión rígida como si no fuese nadie para él.

-¿Que haréis ninjas? ¿Me dejaréis irme o no?

-De ningúna forma te dejaremos escapar, pagaras por lo que hiciste a Wu -replico Misako con tono autoritario, le odiaba por haber matado antes a Wu.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho -movió el arma y disparo cerca de las piernas de Cyrus, le paso rozando pero aquello lo asusto lo suficiente como para acordarse de su parálisis-. Me resulta entretenido ver como utilizas esas piernas doctor Borg, pero sería una lastima que no pudieras volver a caminar.

Le miro furtivamente, estaba decidido a matarle.

-¿Alguien mas quiere volver a intentarlo?

-Deberíamos aprovechar esta ocasión para largarnos de aquí de una vez -le aviso estrictamente el Overlord hartandose de ver que estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo por ningún motivo.

-Y lo haremos, déjame terminar aquí antes -indico sonriendo orgullosamente, le gustaba la idea de estar atacándoles amenazadoramente a los ninjas.

Aquello hizo que Zane captase la atención del general Cryptor que yacía con él.

-Cryptor -le llamo eufóricamente para que le escuchase-. ¿De veras quieres seguir con él?

-¿Como dices? -se cuestiono esa pregunta.

-Tu odiabas a los seres orgánicos, te creías superior, y ahora estas obedeciendo las ordenes de Zimmer como si fuese tu jefe, ¿no pareces el mismo general nindroide de siempre? -le critico razonando con él para que entendiera que estaba cometiendo un error al irse con Zimmer.

Zimmer se puso a reirse entre dientes, los ninjas notaron su risa.

-¿Que te hace tanta gracia? -le reprocho Jay.

-Ese no es Cryptor, es el Overlord, esta usando su cuerpo -les confirmo Cyrus.

-¿Que? -todos se quedaron sorprendidos al oír eso.

-Entonces eso significa que Clarissa tenía razón, el Overlord ha regresado -reafirmo Nya reconociendo que lo que le había mencionado la rubia antes era cierto, y no le hizo ningún caso.

-Volvemos a vernos Zane, por ultima vez -dijo el Overlord fijando su mirada en el nindroide, se puso a reirse del entusiasmo que tenía por verle de nuevo.

-Es imposible que estés vivo, yo te destruí.

-Lo hiciste, pero una parte de mi quedo dentro del Cryptor, con eso me ha servido para mantenerme con vida un tiempo mas, y yo no pienso desperdiciar ese tiempo.

-¿Un tiempo mas? -se cuestiono Pixal esa mención.

-Escuchadme bien ninjas, nos vamos a ir de aquí a Industrias Carrower y no hay nada que podáis hacer para detenernos, así que será mejor que os hagas a un lado, y dejad que me vaya tranquilamente como si no pasara nada, ¿a menos que queráis... -volvió a apretar la pistola sobre Rebecca pero con mas fuerza que antes.

-Zimmer, basta ya, tu no la matarías -le rechisto Zane.

-No, tienes razón, no la mataría, así que no me obligues a cometer ese error -espeto mirándole seriamente, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer para obligarle a que le dejase huir sin que le detuviera.

Zane se estaba desesperando cada vez mas, quería salvarla pero no sabía como hacerlo, miro a su madre y se podía notar como estaba sollozando de desesperación, tenía miedo de que le sucediera algo, pero sobretodo de algo que le sucediera estando él delante, no quería que él le viera.

Por primera vez Zane empezo a reconocer, que estaba imponente ante una decisión difícil, si no era capaz de hacer lo correcto, entonces no podía hacer nada para evitar mas problemas.

-Zane, deja que nos vayamos, no te preocupes, yo la protegeré -le aviso Cyrus dandole una alternativa para que así no se preocupara tanto.

-Papa -chillo Pixal atemorizada con la idea de irse con él.

-No te preocupes por mi cariño, yo estaré bien -reafirmo confiadamente Cyrus, no quería que ella también pasara por esto a pesar de como se estaba poniendo la situación.

Ahora ambos se estaban preocupando cada vez mas.

-Gideon, traeme al doctor Borg aquí, ¿quieres?

Gideon obedeció y entonces se acerco agarrando bruscamente a Cyrus, le levanto pero en cuanto lo puso de pie, se fijo en su hermano que le miraba preocupado por lo que estaba haciendo, entendía porque le miraba, pero ahora no podía hacer nada para evitar eso, le dio la espalda y se marcho llevandose al doctor Borg consigo, lo puso cerca de Zimmer.

Cyrus volteo la mirada fijándose en Rebecca, ambos se dieron un intercambio de serias miradas que dejaba bien claro que ambos sabían perfectamente lo que les iba a pasar.

-Vamonos Overlord, terminemos con esto -exigió Zimmer y se marcho dirigiendose hacía el carro que se encontraba demasiado cerca de los ninjas.

-Apartemonos chicos, dejémosle irse -ordeno Stronger queriendo que se apartasen para que le dejasen irse, como no podían hacer nada, no les quedaba otra que hacerle caso.

Se apartaron lentamente alejandose lo suficiente de él mientras les seguía apuntando con la misma pistola que usaba para amenazar a Rebecca, el Overlord se metió primero seguido de Gideon que metió forzosamente a Cyrus dentro del vehículo, Cyrus cayo golpeandose la rodilla debido a lo brusco que fue Gideon con él, no tenía ningún cuidado con él, luego Zimmer se ocupo de meter a Rebecca dentro del carro, la giro poniéndola de frente mientras le miraba fijamente a la cara.

-No te preocupes Rebecca, no ocurrirá nada, mientras tu cooperes, ¿de acuerdo? -le aviso confiadamente para que entendiera que no iba a pasar nada, luego sonrió descaradamente.

Rebecca se canso de estar confiando en él y aprovecho para escupirle a la cara, un enorme escupitajo quedo colgando de una de las lentes de sus gafas, Zimmer se quedo rígido ante eso, se enfado y le dio una fuerte patada que la metió de lleno dentro del vehículo.

-Mama -Zane vio lo que hizo y rápidamente marcho a cogerle pero sus amigos le detuvieron.

Zimmer les vio y les apunto impidiendo que volviesen a cometer otra imprudencia. Se quedaron mirándole seriamente al notar que perfectamente Zimmer había perdido la paciencia con ellos, incluida con Rebecca, se dispuso a meterse dentro pero entonces Miles le dijo:

-Zimmer -le llamo eufóricamente.

Volteo su mirada fijándose en él.

-En cuanto te vuelva a ver, te prometo que te matare -le aviso estrictamente para que lo tuviese en cuenta, estaba decidido a terminar con él por ultima vez.

Zimmer no le hizo caso, asintió amargamente y se metió dentro del carro.

El carro acelero y marcho avanzando por el enorme camino nevado que tenía delante, ambos ninjas vieron como se alejaba sin que pudieran hacer algo para detenerle, desapareció a los pocos metros.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? ¿Vamos a dejar que se marchen como si nada? -critico Dareth confundido al ver que parecía que ningúno tenía un plan para rescatarles.

-No, sabemos hacía donde van -indico solemnemente Zane.

Y ENTONCES DENTRO DEL CARRO

El Overlord estaba conduciendo el carro mientras al lado se encontraba Gideon puesto como copiloto, estaba rígido mirando el paisaje, atrás de todo Zimmer se sentó en uno de los asientos del costado mientras mantenía apuntando con la pistola a Rebecca y Cyrus, los sentó en el otro extremo del carro con tal de tenerlos bien vigilados.

-Eres un cabron desalmado, ¿lo sabías? -espeto malhumoradamente Cyrus, estaba indignado con lo que hizo antes con Rebecca.

-Yo me considero un genio.

-Pues un genio no pegaría a una mujer como ella.

Aquel comentario le hizo darse cuenta de algo en lo que no había caído hasta ahora.

-Vosotros dos tenéis algo, ¿no?

-¿Que? -ambos empezaron a asustarse al ver que noto su relación.

-¿Os queréis verdad?

-Y a ti eso que te importa -le replico.

Zimmer se levanto de golpe y le apunto con la pistola apoyándola sobre su sien.

-Me importa mucho Cyrus, ¿y sabes porque?

-¿Porque? -le pregunto mientras evitaba mirar a la pistola que tenía puesta sobre la cabeza.

-Porque yo siempre he querido a esta mujer, siempre la he amado, y justo de entre todas las personas que podrían haberla amado, tenías que venir tu a hacer lo que yo jamas pude hacer -se arremetió con él debido a que como él consiguió a Rebecca, ahora le envidiaba por completo.

Le quito la pistola de encima y se volvió a sentar donde estaba antes.

-¿Que pasara cuando lleguemos ahí? ¿Nos mataras?

-Oh, claro que no, si quisiera mataros, lo habría hecho ahí, yo lo único que quiero es que seáis los primeros en ser testigos del inicio de un nuevo mundo -declaro seriamente.

-Tu plan no funcionará Killian, Robert lo sabía, es imposible que crees tu mundo perfecto, tanto si funciona o no, no quedara nada mas que un enorme cementerio, ¿de veras quieres hacer eso? -le presiono razonadamente Rebecca insistiéndole para que pensase detenidamente lo que iba a hacer.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, me asegurare de que no falle, en cuanto lleguemos ahí, el Overlord se encargara de lo suyo, y ahí entonces acabare con Ciudad Ninjago de una vez por todas -indico señalando al señor oscuro, confiaba en él lo suficiente como para ejecutar su plan.

-No puedes confiar en él -replico Cyrus.

-Tu también doctor Borg.

-Tu no sabes lo que yo se, y se muy bien que al Overlord le va a dar igual lo que hagas, en cuanto lleguemos ahí, él se ocupara primero de deshacerse de ti, no le importas, no le importa nadie excepto él mismo -le explicó haciendole entender que estaba cometiendo un error al confiar en él.

-Puede, pero por lo menos hay una cosa que si se bien en clara, el Overlord jamas tendrá el mundo que él siempre quiso, no tiene ningún cuerpo, el de Cryptor apenas funciona del todo, en cuanto intente de amotinarse contra mi, yo me asegurare de que no quede nada de él, si es que es capaz de regenerarse como lo hizo la primera vez -argumento demostrando que estaba tan decidido a salirse con la suya que ya tenía algo preparado por si la cosa salía mal con él.

En ese mismo momento, el Overlord estaba escuchando esa conversacíon y no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo al ver que ni siquiera confiaba en él, tenía algo pensado para ocuparse de él mas tarde.

Y MIENTRAS DE VUELTA EN LA BASE

Los ninjas salieron de la base terriblemente nerviosos ya que ahora estaban desesperados por querer saber como iban a hacer para rescatar a Rebecca y Cyrus de Zimmer y el Overlord, y lo peor de todo es que encima tenían que llegar hasta ahí lo mas rápido posible.

Utilizaron la puerta externa que usaron antes para colarse la primera vez y ahí mismo se encontraron con un grupo de policías y demás agentes SWAT dispersos alrededor de toda la zona, un grupo paso delante de ellos, iban armados con varios escopetas y algúnos equipos anti-disturbios que pasaron de largo, no iban por ellos, se quedaron extrañados al ver eso ya que apenas entendían como habían hecho para llegar los soldados en este mismo momento.

Al frente se podía ver que a otro grupo de policías que estaban vigilando a los trabajadores de la base, los tenían sentados contra el suelo y parecían que les iban tranquilizando, otros estaban siendo atendidos por un grupo de paramédicos, había ambulancias instaladas cerca de donde estaban aparcados los coches y los furgones patrulla.

-¿Como es que ya han llegado estos aquí? Justo cuando ya hemos terminado -critico Ronan reconociendo que ahora vino todo el equipo policial cuando ya se había producido la batalla.

Justo en ese momento una persona iba dirigiendose hacía ellos, era una cara conocida.

-Hola ninjas -era el capitán Dutson.

-Dutson -se sorprendió Stronger de verle y ambos marcharon directamente a juntarse con él.

-¿Estáis todos bien? -les pregunto Dutson halagado de verles.

-Estamos todos bien -confirmo Miles.

-Yo no -aviso Nya, le dolía el brazo del tirón que le dio antes Clarissa.

-Nya necesita ayuda -mencionó Jay.

-No te preocupes, haré que te lo vean -afirmo Dutson y entonces hizo un silbido que llamo la atención de dos paramédicos, agarraron a Nya dispuesta a ayudarla.

Nya miro a Jay y esta se confío en que podía ayudarle, dejo que se fuera con ellos.

-Se ve que habéis una buena -opino vacilante Dutson, mirando el estado desastroso de la base.

-Señor, ¿como sabía que estábamos aquí? -le pregunto Seliel.

-¿Recordáis que vuestra amiga androide tenía un chip que rastreaba los movimientos de Zimmer?, pues nosotros hemos analizado esa señal y sabemos ahora donde esta -declaro demostrando que así fue como les encontraron a ellos y a la base en si.

-¿De veras le tenéis? -pregunto Zane absorto.

-Así es, nos ha costado, pero por suerte hemos llegado justo a tiempo para capturar a todos los implicados de este lugar, es increíble que haya estado esto aquí escondido durante diez años sin que nadie se diera cuenta -confirmo mientras echaba una ultima vista del escenario que tenía delante.

-De suerte no, habéis llegado tarde, ni siquiera habéis llegado para cuando Zimmer se marcho -le comento amargamente Zairus para que viera que se equivocaba con esa mención.

-¿Como dices? -le miro intrigado al oír ese comentario.

-Señor, lamento decirle que Zimmer se ha escapado otra vez -le notifico seriamente Miles.

-Y se ha llevado consigo de vuelta a la doctora Duncan y al doctor Borg -agrego Zane.

-Y ahora marcha directamente hacía el edificio de Industrias Carrower donde tiene su arma preparada, no quedo mucho para que la utilice contra Ciudad Ninjago y la destruya por completo -agrego Garmadon hacíendole entender que ese era el problema mas urgente de todos.

Dutson se lamento al oír eso, se llevo las manos a la cabeza al ver lo decepcionante que era.

-¿Tenemos por lo menos una buena noticia? -objetó serenamente.

-Clarissa Thorne ha muerto -declaro Jay.

-Bien, eso esta bien, ¿algo mas?

-Tenemos a este tío -dijo Rough y puso de frente a Cavallan que yacía todavía inconsciente.

-¿Quien es este?

-Es Cavallan señor, el que se hizo pasar por uno de mis hombres.

-¿Y sabe todo lo relacionado con Zimmer?

-Si, ademas de que...

Paxton 2.0. apareció por detrás sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, rápidamente todos los agentes cogieron sus armas y apuntaron contra el grandullón cibernético creyendo que es una amenaza.

-No, alto, él no es el enemigo, esta con nosotros, es amigo -insistió Zane poniendose delante de Paxton 2.0. con tal de protegerle y evitar que le disparasen.

Todos los agentes se quedaron indecisos al no entender porque lo defendían.

-¿No era este uno de los secuaces de Zimmer? -critico Dutson.

-Lo era, ha cambiado de bando -confirmo Stronger.

-¿En serio?

-Odio a Zimmer, yo quiero luchar, con ninjas -murmuro Paxton 2.0., se golpeo el pecho en señal de estar dispuesto a pelear por el bando correcto.

Dutson se le quedo mirando de reojo, no se sentía muy confiado al tenerle ahí.

-¿Podemos confiar en este... ser?

-Señor, con todos nuestros respetos, él es ahora nuestra mejor baza para detener a Zimmer -le confirmo Zane con una expresión autoritaria, confiaba plenamente en él por mucho que hubiese estado trabajando para Zimmer.

-De acuerdo -afirmo pero estando muy convencido de la idea.

-Señor, también tenemos que notificarle de algo mas -dijo Pixal dispuesta a contarle el otro asunto que habían descubierto y que les quedaba por contar.

-¿Hay algo mas? Por dios, pareciera que hoy es el dia de las malas noticias -se quejo indignado al ver que no paraban mas noticias que le resultaban indignantes.

-Señor, el Overlord sigue con vida -declaro Zane.

Y MIENTRAS CON ZIMMER

El carro continuaba avanzando por un estrecho camino por el que se iba abriendo cada vez mas, dejaron la nieve atrás y habían pasado a meterse en una zona rocosa con muy pocos arboles y con unas enormes vistas a unas montañas que se veían a los lados, estaban muy cerca de llegar hacía donde se encontraba el edificio derruido de Industrias Carrower.

Adentro, Rebecca y Cyrus continuaban preocupados por el asunto, tenían miedo por lo que pudiera hacerles Zimmer, pero sobretodo tenían mas miedo por lo que pudiera hacer el Overlord, él era mucho peor que Zimmer, casi había conseguido una vez destruir toda Ciudad Ninjago, y si no fuese por Zane, ahora todos estarían muertos, pero con él ahora de vuelta, tenían sus sospechas de que quizás él también estaba tramando algo. Seguían sin entender porque motivo el Overlord le seguía haciendo caso a Zimmer, el Overlord siempre había tratado a todos los seres orgánicos como inferiores, y ahora estaba hacíendole caso a un ser orgánico que odiaba, para ellos esto no tenía mucho sentido, a menos que estuviese maquinando algo y necesitase a Zimmer por algúna razón.

Rebecca se dispuso a levantarse pero entonces...

-Ah -Zimmer se percato de que intentaba levantarse, le apuntaba con la pistola-. ¿Que haces?

-Quiero hablar con él -le señalo la mirada contra el Overlord.

-¿Con él? -se cuestiono intrigado Zimmer.

-Si, ¿puedo hacer eso?

-¿Como se que no intentaras aprovecharte de él?

-Tranquilo Zimmer, no te preocupes, yo me encargo, si ella intenta algo, me daré cuenta -confirmo el Overlord, había estado escuchando la conversacíon.

Zimmer no se confío mucho pero viendo que el Overlord no le tenía ningún problema, decidió dejar que lo hiciera, le hizo un gesto con la pistola de que se marchara, Rebecca hizo caso pero Cyrus le miraba con una expresión poco confiaba, no le gustaba la idea de que fuese a hablar con él.

-No te preocupes, vuelvo en un momento -le dijo susurradamente.

Cyrus hizo una media sonrisa halagadora y dejo que Rebecca se juntase con el nindroide.

-Es una buena mujer -exclamo Zimmer.

-Así es, lastima de que haya tenido que permanecer escondida estos ultimas treinta años por tu culpa -recalco Cyrus señalando que él era el que le causaba todos los problemas y la razón de que siempre estuviese viviendo con miedo.

-Yo no tuve la culpa de que huyera, eso fue cosa de Robert.

-Que no hubiesen los dos por tu culpa, ¿cuando enteras de que todo esto es causa tuya?

Zimmer no dijo nada, entendía bien lo que quería decir, pero no quería reconocerlo.

Rebecca los veía a los dos ahí mirandose con odio y podía hacerse rápidamente de que ambos iban a acabar mucho peor de lo que podría parecer, no quería que esta batalla por ella empeorase aún mas de la cuenta ya que tenía suficientes cosas de las que preocuparse.

-¿Que es de lo que quiere hablarme doctora Duncan? -le pregunto el Overlord.

Busco la manera de decírselo ya que le estaba por hacer una pregunta difícil, le dijo:

-¿Que es lo que pretendes hacer en realidad con Zimmer? -le pregunto.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Admitelo, a ti esto te da absolutamente igual, te da igual lo que haga él, tu solamente quieres aprovecharte del momento porque tienes otra cosa planeada, ¿verdad? -le critico rogándole de que le contase la verdad, se notaba que estaba maquinando algo pero no lo quería decir.

Su ojo bionico se le giro la pupila roja y entonces le dijo:

-No deberías hacer esas preguntas -espeto con tono persuasivo.

Rebecca pudo notar que no se lo iba a decir por las buenas, necesitaba pensar en algúna estrategia que le hiciera soltar sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Le tienes miedo? -objetó.

Aquello asusto al Overlord haciendo que descarrilase en un extremo, ambos perdieron terriblemente el equilibrio a causa de la sacudida que hizo con el carro.

-Overlord -le reprocho Zimmer indignado por el volantazo.

-Perdón señor, una grieta en el camino, no la he visto.

-Que no vuelva a pasar entendido, que para eso tienes ese cuerpo.

-Lo se, señor. Lo se -confirmo mostrando una expresión rígida que indicaba su odio hacía él.

Rebecca le miro bien y se puso a sonreír alegrada de su reacción.

-¿Porque sonríes? -le critico notando su repentina sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Porque ahora se muy bien que es lo que pasa.

-¿Que pasa?

-Tu quieres que Zimmer piense que eres su esclavo, ¿verdad?

-Yo jamas seré un esclavo.

-¿Entonces a que viene esta escena?

Le miro de reojo al notar que dio con el kit de la cuestión.

-¿Que pasara cuando lleguemos a Industrias Carrower? -le pregunto cambiando su tono a uno mas preocupante ya que quería saber por todos los medios cual era su verdadera intención con él.

-Pasara lo que tenga que pasar.

-¿Le mataras?

-Solo si es necesario.

-¿Entonces es eso no? Quieres matarle para así aprovecharte de su arma.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-¿Pero la usaras verdad?

Soltó un pequeño suspiro que indicaba que se estaba cansando de la conversacíon.

-¿Quieres que se lo diga a Zimmer? ¿O a él? -dirigió la mirada hacía Gideon.

Ambos le miraron y no se inmutaba por nada.

-No te dirá nada, no puede hablar, ni siquiera esta pensando por si mismo.

-No, pero yo creo que dentro del fondo de su ser, sabe lo que le ocurre.

Justo en ese momento, Gideon pudo recordar una pequeña parte de su pasado.

HACE UNOS AÑOS ATRAS

Un joven Zairus Stein se junto con su hermano en su respectiva habitación, tenía cogido un póster enrollado, lo desenrollo mientras lo iba pegando sobre la pared, era un póster sobre un grupo de rock llamado los Ninjetti, lo pego bien y ambos observaron detenidamente el aspecto del póster.

-¿Que? ¿Te gusta? -le pregunto Zairus a su hermano para saber su opinión.

-¿Quienes son los Ninjetti? -se cuestiono Gideon.

-No tengo ni la mas puta idea, pero creo que deben de ser buenos para tener un póster así -opino incrédulamente Zairus al no saber muy bien como definir este póster.

-¿Crees que a Papa Oso le gustara?

-¿Quieres decirle a Papa sobre esto?

-Si, ¿pasa algo?

Zairus se quedo adoninado al no saber que decirle sobre ese tema.

-No lo creo, ya sabes que a Papa no le gusta nada del mundo exterior.

-¿Porque?

-Porque las cosas que hay al otro lado de estas montañas son las que le hicieron refugiarse aquí, así que ya vez, mejor no decir nada de lo que no le gusta oír, ¿de acuerdo?

Gideon bajo la cabeza avergonzado por querer reconocerlo.

-Ey, no te preocupes, vale, papa no tiene porque saberlo, vale, no es para tanto -le consolo compasivamente Zairus a su hermano para que no se pusiera mal con eso.

-¿Que crees que habría dicho mama de esto?

Se quedo indeciso al no saber que responderle sobre esa cuestión.

-Sinceramente no lo se, apenas me acuerdo de mama -declaro sin darle una explicación coherente.

-¿Sabes como era ella al menos?

-Si, me acuerdo de que era preciosa, tenía el pelo largo, trenzado por detrás, un cabello bastante raro la verdad, supongo que por eso Papa se enamoro de ella, porque rara.

-¿Como lo es también él?

-Supongo -reafirmo y se puso a reirse debido a lo ridiculo que sonaba.

De pronto oyeron que alguien se aproximaba, Zairus reconoció esas pisadas y supo perfectamente de quien se trataba, rápidamente arranco el póster de la pared sin romperlo y lo escondió debajo de la cama que tenía al lado, ambos fingieron que no pasaba nada.

Justo en ese momento su padre entro mirándoles con una expresión entusiasta.

-Hola hijos -les saludo cariñosamente.

-Hola papa -les devolvieron ambos el saludo de forma disimulada.

El padre se les quedo mirando de reojo, notaba que algo pasaba.

-¿Sucede algo? -les pregunto.

-¿Que? Nosotros, no, no pasa nada -reafirmo disimuladamente Zairus.

-No pasa nada -le siguió la corriente su hermano.

El padre noto que estaban ocultando algo y no le gustaba.

-Chicos, será mejor que me digáis la verdad o tendré que...

-Tenemos un póster -confeso eufóricamente Gideon.

Rápidamente Zairus le tapo la boca con la mano impidiendo que dijera mas de la cuenta.

-¿Que es lo que ha dicho tu hermano?

-Nada, no ha dicho absolutamente nada, solamente esta con sus cosas, nada mas.

-Zairus Stein, no seas mentiroso ni traidor, suéltalo -le rogó arraigadamente su padre.

Gideon se harto y le quito la boca de encima a su hermano.

-Zairus, tiene que saberlo.

-¿Que tengo yo que saber?

-Esto -Gideon se enderezo contra la cama y saco el póster que había debajo del costado.

Zairus se lamento llevandose la mano a la cabeza del disgusto que le dio ver que se lo mostró.

-¿Que es eso? -se cuestiono extrañado el padre al ver lo que tenía en la mano.

-Es un póster, lo encontró Zairus, quería ponerlo aquí sin que tu te enteras -agrego Gideon desenrollándoselo para que lo viera del todo abierto.

-¿Es cierto eso hijo?

-Así es Papa Oso, es cierto -lo confirmo apenado.

Cambio su expresión a una de enojo con el ceño fruncido.

-Papa, ¿vas a enfadarte con Zairus por haber traído algo del mundo exterior? -le pregunto Gideon con tono dudoso, se preocupaba de que su hermano recibiese un castigo por ello.

Vector Stein se lo pensó detenidamente, luego dijo:

-No, claro que no.

-¿Pero porque? He traído algo del mundo exterior, deberías castigarme por ello.

-Lo se, pero no lo haré.

-¿Porque?

-Chicos, podéis acercaros aquí -les pidió cordialmente su padre para que se acercasen.

Ambos se acercaron sin saber lo que les iba a decir, su padre se sentó en el suelo y les dijo:

-Hijos míos, puede que penséis que como yo me he creado mi propio reinado en estas tierras llenas de arena y polvo, parece un mundo separado del que hay a varios kilómetros al otro lado, pero en realidad no es ningún mundo, el mundo es solo uno, y nosotros nos encontramos en una pequeña parte de él, nada mas, y aunque tengáis algo que pertenece a un territorio que vosotros conocéis os resulte raro y desconocido, no quiere decir que sea algo malo -se puso a razonar pasivamente con ellos para que entendiesen que se equivocaban con su idea de creer que estaban en otro mundo muy diferente del que había mas allá del territorio en el que se encontraban.

-¿No es malo el mundo exterior?

-Bueno, si hay cosas malas en el mundo exterior, pero también hay cosas buenas, cosas que quizás os parezcan raras, pero algún dia quizás podáis verlas con vuestras propios ojos, y veréis que en realidad no es tan malo como creéis.

-Y si hay cosas buenas, ¿porque te fuiste de ahí?

Se quedo bloqueado al no saber como corresponder a su pregunta.

-Porque me equivoque, por eso me fui, pero vosotros no tenéis porque hacer lo mismo que yo, vosotros tendréis que descubrir vuestra camino, tenéis que descubrir como queréis vivir, pero para hacer esto, tendréis que hacerlo juntos, tenéis que protegeros mutuamente, como buenos hermanos, ¿podéis hacer eso por mi, cuando seáis mas grandes? -les especifico dándoles una idea de lo que tenían que hacer si algún dia salían del territorio y descubrían el enorme mundo que desconocían.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente con una expresión confiada.

-¿Me protegerás hermano? -le pregunto Gideon a Zairus.

-Lo haré Gideon, te prometo que no dejare que te hagan nada -acoto confiadamente Zairus.

Gideon sonrío confiado en pensar que su hermano le protegería siempre.

DE VUELTA EN EL PRESENTE

Gideon volvió en si y con lo que vio en ese recuerdo, pudo reconocer que su hermano le había fallado, Zairus no le protegió, dejo que se lo llevaran y ahora se había convertido en lo que era ahora, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para evitarlo, apenas estaba consciente de si mismo.

Rebecca le miraba esperando que reaccionase siquiera, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Que le hizo Zimmer? -le pregunto soberanamente.

-No me hables a mi de ese tema, yo no sabía que le haría eso a él -declaro amargamente.

-¿Pero sabes que sucederá si Zimmer usara esa arma verdad?

-Si consigue llegar a usarla -mencionó.

-¿Que? -se extraño con esa ultima mención.

Le giro la cabeza mirándole fijamente, Rebecca apenas entendía lo que quería decir pero tras observar detenidamente su cara, pudo hacerse rápidamente a la idea de lo que iba a pasar en cuanto llegasen ahí, echo la mirada de vuelta al frente y le dijo:

-Será mejor que vuelvas a sentarte, el camino se volverá un poco mas movido por el frente -le pidió con tono persuasivo, ya no tenía nada mas que decirle.

Rebecca se separo de él y se volvió a sentarse donde estaba antes, al lado del doctor Borg.

-Rebecca, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Cyrus.

Apenas podía contestarle después de todo por lo que paso con el Overlord.

-Rebecca, ¿que te pasa? -le insistió al ver que no le contestaba.

Movió la mirada dirigiendose a Zimmer, le seguía mirando amargamente en expresión de enfado y culpa hacía ella, no le hacía caso a su mirada, solamente pensaba en las probabilidades que había de que Zimmer acabase muerto hoy, ya que si moría, se salvaría el mundo, pero quedaba el Overlord que tenía mayores probabilidades de destruir el mundo entero, y ese era su mayor miedo ahora.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

Los soldados habían terminado de limpiar todo el desastre que se había formado en el interior de la base, quitaron los cuerpos sobrantes metidos en bolsas y apoyándolos sobre unas cuantas furgonetas por donde cabían como una docena de cuerpos, a los demás les arrestaron y los metieron en otras furgonetas blindadas que eran mucho mas grandes que las otras, los dejaron sentados en ambos extremos con las manos esposadas por delante.

Los ninjas se encontraban reunidos en otro extremo donde ahí Dutson les mostraba en un portátil abierto apoyado sobre la parte trasera de un coche patrulla, les mostraba un mapa gráfico digital de la localización de Zimmer a nivel satelital, veían un punto rojo de tamaño mediano moviendose sobre una carretera vacía donde se podían ver unos cuantos carteles de números que se señalaban como las coordenadas del camino.

-Como podéis ver el tío no deja de moverse por esa carretera, esta subiendo de terreno -espeto Dutson hacíendoles ver que Zimmer seguía un camino predestinado.

-¿Porque el edificio de Industrias Carrower se encuentra en medio de ningúna parte? -se cuestiono Lloyd al no entender porque al estar dirigiendose por un territorio abierto, se encontraría ahí el edificio de la industria donde antes trabajaba Zimmer.

-Antes todo ese territorio solía formar parte de un pequeño pueblo que se enriquecía con los avances tecnológicos que producían en ese lugar, pero desde que Zimmer lo voló, el pueblo se arruino y ahora es una ciudad fantasma, el perfecto lugar para esconder un arma de gran calibre -explicó Stronger conociéndose perfectamente toda la historia.

-¿Cuanto tardaremos en llegar hasta ahí? -pregunto Skylar.

-¿Iros? -se cuestiono Dutson.

Todos se quedaron mirándoles con unas expresiones de extrañez al ver que parecía que no les iba a dejar que se marchasen a buscar a Zimmer.

-¿Vamos a ir todos tras él verdad? -inquirió interrogantemente Seliel.

-Lamento mucho deciros esto ninjas, pero me temo que mis superiores no quieren que vosotros intervengáis en esto -declaro disgustadamente Dutson.

-¿Que? ¿Pero porque? -criticaron todos reprochadamente al ver que les negaban irse.

-Mis superiores han descubierto que yo fui el causante de haberos dejado escapar la primera vez, no les ha gustado para nada mi decisión, así que por eso mismo han decidido mandar a un equipo táctico para que se encargue de esta operación, ellos se ocuparan de detener a Zimmer.

-Pero señor, ¿esta loco? -le replico Zairus-. ¿Acaso no ha oído lo que han dicho ellos? El Overlord ese esta vivo y esta apunto de usar el arma de Zimmer para matar a toda la especie humana, un grupo de policías no podrán acabar con él, ademas, tienen a mi hermano.

-Y a mi madre -agrego Zane.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero una decisión mas y no me quedara otra que renunciar.

-Dutson -le miro Miles con una fría mirada-. Solo ellos pueden acabar con Zimmer, tu lo sabes mas que nadie, ya has visto todo lo que han hecho, son nuestra única esperanza de terminar con esto de una vez por todas, diles que nos den una oportunidad de terminar con todo y quizás podrán hacer ellos lo que quieran conmigo.

-¿Que quieres decir? -le miro intrigado Stronger.

-Pienso entregarme por haber dejado marchar a la señorita Smith y al señor Borg, no estuvo bien lo que hice, deja que detengamos a Zimmer y después asumiré las consecuencias -le pidió compasivamente dandole una alternativa razonable.

-¿Estas dispuesto a renunciar a tu cargo de agente de policía?

-Renuncie a mi cargo hace mucho tiempo, el dia en que me propuse acabar con él.

Todos se le quedaron mirando y no supieron muy bien que pensar de su decisión, se sentían halagados con que Miles hiciese ese trato, pero también estaba arriesgando demasiado con tal de darles una oportunidad de detener a Zimmer, eso fue algo que Stronger no pudo dejar que lo hiciera.

-Miles, ¿puedo hablar contigo un solo?

-Si -acepto y ambos marcharon separándose del equipo.

Se juntaron a unos metros a lo lejos y ahí le dijo:

-¿Que es lo que pretendes hacer? -le critico soberanamente.

-¿De que me estas hablando?

-Tu no has dicho eso para entregarte de verdad no?

Se quedo reflexionando mentalmente, era evidente que noto algo que no cuadraba con él.

-Miles, ¿que es lo que vas a hacer en realidad? -le rogó queriendo que le confesase la verdad sobre lo que pretendía hacer una vez consiguiese encontrarse con Zimmer de vuelta.

-Me enfrentare a Zimmer por ultima vez -declaro.

Se río pensando que iba a hacer lo mismo que siempre decía hacer, pero de pronto se percato por la mirada apenada de Miles que esa mención tenía un doble sentido.

-¿Piensas luchar contra él y después matarte?

-Toda la mitad de mi vida ha sido para ocuparme de él, en cuanto termine mi asunto pendiente, me iré en paz con ella, así todo terminara para mi -reafirmo demostrando que pretendía suicidarse después de haber acabado Zimmer para siempre.

-¿Pero de veras así es como quieres acabar? ¿Que van a pensar ellos?

-Tendrán que entenderlo con el tiempo.

-No lo harán Miles, esos chicos de ahí confían en ti, eres uno mas de este equipo.

-¿Tu lo crees?

-No lo se, no soy un ninja, pero ellos te han estado tratando como un amigo mas.

Miles se quedo pensando en eso, hasta ahora lo único que había hecho era ser el mismo policía que siempre quiso ser, pero en estos últimos días hizo cosas de las que apenas se sentía orgulloso, y a pesar de todo ello, se sentía bien, se sentía bien estando con ese equipo de ninjas que estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera con tal de detener a Zimmer y así poder vivir en paz.

-Miles, se muy bien que apenas te conozco, y que ambos no nos hemos llevado bien en estos últimos días, pero quiero que por lo menos entiendas, de que si haces esto, perderás algo mas que tu propia vida, te morirás con la idea de pensar que vengándote de él, te llevara a un lugar mejor, pero eso no lo sabes, nadie lo sabe, no te encares con él de esta forma -se sincero con él explicándole que no era una buena que se precipitara de esta manera ya que no iba a conseguir nada con ello.

-¿Y que puedo hacer entonces? ¿Que mas puedo hacer? Llevo treinta años sin superar su muerte, ese cabron me lo quito todo, nos lo ha quitado todo a nosotros, y ahora se dispone a hacerlo de vuelta, esto tiene que terminar, tiene que terminar de una vez por todas -critico reprochadamente Miles mientras sollozaba del sufrimiento que tenía por seguir soportando la perdida de su mujer.

-Y terminara Miles, te lo juro, pero no arruines tu vida para estar con ella, ella ya se fue, tienes todavía una vida por delante, no la arriesgues así por nada.

-¿Y tu qué?

-¿Como?

-Tu hiciste caso de Zimmer sin importar todas las cosas que hizo, dejo que te amenazara fácilmente, ¿y sabes bien porque paso todo eso? -se dispuso a contradecirle con tal de llevarle la contra.

-Miles, por favor no...

-Paso porque tienes demasiado miedo a reconocer que mataste a ese niño y nunca pudiste sentirte culpable por eso, tu tampoco puedes escapar de ese castigo, ¿verdad?

Se quedo mirándole con una expresión de soslayo, no tenía nada mas que decirle.

-Déjame hacer esto Mark, luego tu ocupate de lo tuyo -le aconsejo severamente con tal de que le dejase en paz e hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

Se aparto y se marcho volviendo con los demás, Stronger se quedo ahí reflexionando sobre lo que le dijo, estaba enfadado por haberle reprochado esa cara ya que él no tenía la culpa, pero había algo que verdaderamente no se daba cuenta y se lo dejo bien claro, estaba tan desesperado por querer que los demás hagan las cosas bien, que primero no se aseguraba que él primero tenía que ocuparse de resolver sus propios asuntos. Era cierto, se sentía aún mal por haber asesinado a ese niño, y como no le castigaron por ello, ahora vivían atormentado esperando que algo malo le sucediera porque si, pero no iba a suceder, y había un motivo de porque pasaba eso. Tenía que hacer las pases con Ronan, él debió de haber protegido al niño que secuestro, y no lo hizo, él también vivía atormentado con otra culpa que apenas podía superar.

Decidió regresar con los ninjas para saber como primero resolvían este asunto pendiente.

-Chicos, ¿que hacemos? Esta bastante claro que nadie nos va a ayudar, tenemos que hacer esto nosotros solos antes de que intenten de impedírnoslo -pregunto Kai queriendo saber que opiniones tenían los demás para así poder solucionar este tema.

-¿Porque no nos largamos pitando de aquí y ya esta? -critico quejosamente Alan.

-Porque Zimmer se ha llevado nuestro único vehículo que aún quedaba en pie, sin algún transporte, no podremos hacer nada para llegar hasta el otro lado de estas montañas -indico seriamente Garmadon reconociendo que ese era el primer problema principal que tenían pendiente por resolver.

-¿No podéis usar vuestros poderes elementales para materializar vehículos? -objetó Jace.

-Podríamos... pero -se quedo dudando Lloyd.

-¿Pero? -le miro intrigadamente.

-Para hacer eso todos vosotros tendríais que quedaros aquí, no hay suficiente espacio en los vehículos que nos pueda permitir meteros dentro y llevaros con nosotros.

-Joder -exclamo amargamente Jace.

-¿Y que otro vehículo podemos coger? -objetó Cole.

-No se ninjas, pero yo ahora estoy viendo a un perfecto vehículo que nos podría servir de ayuda -dijo Rough fijando la mirada en uno de los furgones policías blindados que se encontraban aparcados en un extremo.

-¿Quieres robar un furgón policial? -le critico soberanamente Pixal.

-¿Porque no? Es eso o quedarnos aquí y dejar que Zimmer se salga con la suya -indico hacíendoles ver que era la mejor opción que tenían con tal de huir aquí.

Ambos se miraron estandose muy poco convencidos de esa idea, sabían bien que usar ese camión les podría servir de ayuda, pero también estarían cometiendo un crimen contra la policía, ningúno era capaz de robarse un vehículo como ese a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Y si se lo pedimos amablemente a Rough que nos lo deje? -propuso Dareth.

-Yo no creo que este tan encantado de que le robemos un vehículo policial -opino Ronan.

-Dejádmelo a mi -dijo Stronger alejandose del grupo.

-¿Que vas a hacer tu? -le critico Miles sin entender lo que le iba a hacer.

-Ayudaros -contesto sin dar muchos detalles y se marcho a hablar con Rough.

Ambos se miraron seriamente y entonces supieron muy bien lo que tenían que hacer.

Dutson se encontraba hablando con otros agentes cuando entonces se le acerco Stronger por detrás.

-Señor Dutson, ¿le puedo interrumpir? -le pregunto cordialmente.

-Como no, ¿que desea ahora agente Stronger?

-Señor, debo decirle que nos negamos a dejar que nos vayamos de aquí -le declaro.

Aquello hizo que Dutson asintiese amargado al oírle decir eso.

-Ya me parecía a mi que iba a resultar imposible meteros la idea en la cabeza -exclamo asqueado.

-Señor, con todos mis respetos, respeto mucho lo que usted esta intentando de hacer, pero debo decirle que si no nos dirigimos hacía donde esta Zimmer, vamos a acabar perdiendo esta guerra.

-Lo se, lo entiendo, pero si mis superiores no lo quieren, entonces no queda otra opción.

-Si hay otra opción, ayudenos a nosotros a terminar con esta pesadilla que lleva extendiéndose desde hace mas de treinta años -le imploro con tono suplicante.

Dutson se quedo bloqueado al no saber que contestarle.

Mientras, en otro extremo, otro grupo de físicos arrestados se encontraban colocados sobre un tronco partido, uno de ellos era Cavallan que se encontraba todavía inconsciente, de pronto se despertó, reaccionó gimiendo con un raro bostezo mientras se ponía a moverse la cabeza de un lado para otro hasta que entonces vio donde se encontraba.

-¿Donde estoy? -se cuestiono nerviosamente.

-Se ve que tenías sueño -dijo un trabajador que tenía al lado.

-¿Eh? -frunció el ceño extrañado al no entender de lo que le hablaba.

-¿No lo sabes? La policía ha venido, están desmantelando la base -le confeso y entonces observo detenidamente lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Había varios policías que se estaba trayendo varias cosas del interior de la base, estaban todos metiéndolos en vehículos pesados donde ellos etiquetaban y los metían en cajas ya que ahora eran pruebas, al ver a todos esos agentes desplegados por la zona, supo darse cuenta de que estaba metido en lío, intento de levantarse pero noto que estaba esposado por detrás, lo arrestaron.

-No no no -empezo a asustarse mas de la cuenta.

-¿Que te pasa? -le pregunto el trabajador.

-Yo no puedo dejar que me arresten, no puedo, no puedo dejar que me metan en una celda.

-Tranquilizate tío, a todos nos meterán en una celda.

-¿Que?

-Miranos bien, esto es lo que nos pasa por haber hecho caso de Zimmer -dijo otro.

-Pero tíos, tenemos que pelear, no podemos dejar que nos venzan.

-¿Que no nos venzan? Si ya hemos perdido.

-¿Ya hemos perdido? ¿Y Zimmer?

-El cabron se ha largado.

-Los ninjas tienen razón, Zimmer jamas se preocupo por nosotros.

-Ademas, la chica Thorne ha muerto.

-¿Han matado a Clarissa Thorne?

-Eso parece, ya se han llevado su cuerpo.

Sonrío aliviado al ver que por lo menos consiguió algo bueno que era que la rubia hubiese muerto. De pronto se fijo que al otro lado se encontraban los ninjas, los veía caminando sigilosamente como si no quisieran que nadie les viese, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue ver que Paxton 2.0. estaba vivo y estaba siguiendo a los ninjas como si estuviese con ellos.

-¿Que hace ese grandullón los ninjas? -critico soberanamente.

-Zimmer le ha abandonado, ahora esta con los ninjas porque son los únicos que se preocupan por él.

Aquello hizo que se enfadase mas de la cuenta ya que entendía perfectamente porque hacía esto, pero no podía soportar que hubiese cambiado de bando rápidamente cuando hacía años que estaba con Zimmer y ni siquiera hacía una ultima cosa por él, no podía soportarlo, si todo había terminado para él, por lo menos se encargaría de morir a gusto haciendo una ultima estupidez de su parte.

Se saco una pequeña navaja que tenía escondida debajo de la manga, se dispuso a quitarse las esposas, se concentro mientras iba buscando la ranura para abrirlas, lo hizo lo mas calmado posible ya que estaba desesperado por querer acabar con él, iba a conseguir su venganza.

Los ninjas consiguieron atravesar todo aquel campo repleto de agentes que parecían no haber captado su presencia, se colocaron delante del furgón policial dispuestos a hacerse con él, voltearon la mirada fijándose en que Stronger todavía estaba distrayendo a Dutson por el otro lado.

-¿Que va a pasar con él? -pregunto Nya fijándose en Stronger, si intentaban de secuestrar el furgón y de marcharse rápidamente de ahí, lo iban a acabar dejando atrás.

-¿Y que pasa con mis padres? Ellos siguen aquí todavía -se cuestiono Jay al cerciorarse de que todavía faltaban los otros adultos que estaban con ellos.

-Tus padres estarán mas salvo aquí que con nosotros, es mejor que estén alejados del peligro -opino Miles sabiendo bien que ellos no se merecían seguir pasando por esta situación tan violento.

-Cierto -reafirmo Cole estando de acuerdo. Seliel le consolo por detrás.

-¿Y Stronger? ¿Lo vamos a dejar atrás? -insistió Lloyd.

Miles se quedo pensando en esa cuestión, Stronger era uno mas del equipo y no lo podían dejar atrás cuando estaban tan cerca de terminar con esto, pero viendo que estaba distrayendo a Dutson, esta era la mejor opción que tenían para poder irse de aquí cuanto antes.

-Él sabe lo que estamos haciendo, no os preocupéis, encontrara la manera de encontrarnos -asintió conforme Miles con su decisión, confiaba en que Stronger le perdonaría por esto.

-Si es que antes no morimos en el intento -indico ingenuamente Ronan.

Mientras, Stronger continuaba razonando con Dutson a duras penas.

-Dutson, tu sabes mas que nadie que esto esta mal, no ganaremos -le imploro una vez mas.

-Lo se, pero aunque intente de hacer algo, nadie hará caso, nadie esta dispuesto a romper las normas con tal de tomar una decisión que podría matarnos a todos.

-Dime una cosa, ¿todos ellos tienen hijos? -cambio de estrategia.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-¿Todos estos agentes tienen hijos?

Se quedo pensando nerviosamente en esa pregunta.

-Yo creo que si, la mayoría.

-¿Y no crees que cualquiera estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de proteger de este mundo para que así sus hijos estuviesen mas protegidos?

Aquello fue algo que Dutson no pudo ignorar, tenía mucha razón en lo que decía, si dejaba que todos perdiesen la batalla, no solamente perderían sus vidas, perderían el futuro.

-¡Señor Dutson! -voltearon la mirada fijándose que venía el otro grupo de ancianos.

-Señores Walker, ¿que están haciendo?

-¿Es verdad eso que hemos oído de que no va a dejar que los ninjas vayan a ir por Zimmer?

-Es cierto -reafirmo disgustadamente.

-Pero no se da cuenta de la gravedad de este asunto, Zimmer es un monstruo, y no va a parar ante nada con tal de conseguir lo que quiere -le replico el señor Walker.

-Ya se lo he dicho, no va a cambiar de opinión -recalco seriamente Stronger.

-Yo no he dicho eso -rectifico esa mención que sonaba a un comentario acusador sobre él.

-¿Entonces porque no deja que ellos vayan a pelear?

Dutson se tomo un momento para pensárselo detenidamente, no le gustaba pero entonces dijo:

-Tengo miedo -declaro.

-¿De que tiene miedo?

-Stronger, cuando la comisaría de policía exploto, vi como muchos de los míos estaban heridos, quemados, la mayoría de ellos muertos, nunca antes había visto un desastre como ese, y sobretodo en la comisaría que es donde no debería suceder nada, Zimmer puso esa bomba ahí por venganza por lo que hicieron los ninjas en Puerto Pirata. Yo no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar, yo no quiero que ningúno mas vuelva a sucederle lo mismo que esa noche -explicó con total sinceridad el motivo por el cual no quería involucrar a los ninjas en el asunto, tenía miedo de que ellos fuesen los causantes de otra muerte innecesaria.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando y pudieron entender con precisión por lo que estaba pasando.

-Dutson, los ninjas no tuvieron la culpa de lo que paso, sino mía -le aclaro Stronger.

Los ninjas se dispusieron a hacerse con el vehículo, fueron avanzando sigilosamente con tal de no hacer ningúno ruido que llamase la atención cuando de pronto la puerta que tenían delante se abrió enseguida, salió un guardia que tenía en su mano un cigarrillo y un mechero, se disponía a fumar, encendió el mechero para encender el cigarrillo y ahí entonces enderezo la mirada observando que tenía a un peculiar grupo que les estaba mirando sorprendidamente.

-¿Pero que estáis haciendo? -critico reprochadamente el guardia.

Rápidamente Miles agarro al guarida sosteniéndolo con ambos brazos y lo empujo con fuerza contra el camión blindado, fue tan duro el golpe que lo dejo inconsciente, cayo al suelo.

-¿Era necesario hacer eso? -le pregunto retóricamente Misako.

-Era él o nosotros -espeto ingenuamente.

-Que forma mas simple de decir que te importa un comino pegar a uno de los tuyos -indico ingenuamente Ronan hacíendole ver que ese comentario no servía para expresar nada útil.

Le dirigió una mirada indirecta.

-Vamos -ordeno y entonces ambos marcharon a abrir el furgón policial por el otro lado.

Mientras, Stronger continuaba razonando con Dutson, le estaba contando lo que paso de verdad.

-Zimmer me amenazo con aquello de lo que hice en Puerto Pirata, de aquel niño que mate por accidente, ¿se acuerda de eso verdad?

-Si, le diste por accidente, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con...

-No fue un accidente, yo dispare sin pensar, mate a un niño por accidente y ni siquiera me culparon por eso, quise renunciar pero no me dejaron hacerlo -le confeso demostrando que se sentía verdaderamente culpable por lo que hizo aquel dia.

-¿Estas diciendo que no te culparon por eso?

-No, no lo hicieron, me pidieron que cerrase la boca, como hace todo el mundo.

-Hijos de perra -se rasco los ojos como gesto de indignación al descubrir esa noticia.

-Si Zimmer hacía eso estaba acabado, por eso mismo me fui con mi equipo a por los ninjas, no hice lo que le pedí que hiciera, y por eso mismo mando la bomba a la comisaría, para mandarme un mensaje, y consiguió hacerlo.

-¿Pero entonces estas diciendo que si tu no hubieses cumplido con lo que te pidió Zimmer que hicieras, ahora mismo una docena de agentes no estarían muertos?

-Que va, Zimmer lo habría volado de todas formas, y yo no me di cuenta.

-Santo dios -exclamo sorprendido de vuelta.

-Señor, ¿lo entiende ahora? Zimmer le da igual quien se mete en su camino o no, va a matar a toda la gente que le da la gana porque eso es lo que le gusta, le gusta crear miedo porque se cree que es un dio, y si manda solamente a ese grupo de soldados a pelear contra él, acabara pasando lo mismo que en la comisaría, no cometa un error mas, deje que ellos nos lideren -le pidió suplicante Stronger dandole un ultimo motivo para que cambiase de idea.

Dutson se giro mirando hacía todos los agentes que se estaban preparando para la batalla, todos estaban decididos a participar en esto, pero le daba bastante miedo no saber que les pasaría después de todo esto, ningúno sabía a lo que se enfrentaba de verdad, echo la vista de vuelta al frente y miro las caras de los demás, todos estaban serios queriendo que él les dejase hacer lo que les proponía hacer, ellos lo sabían, mientras que él no se ponía de acuerdo para nada.

-Yo...

De pronto se oyó un disparo que la atención de todos los presentes, incluida la de los ninjas que alzaron la vista para ver de que se trataba, Dutson miro a Stronger y entonces ambos supieron muy bien lo que tenían que hacer, marcharon todos al otro lado para saber que ocurría.

Se dirigieron apuradamente hacía el otro lado del descampado nevado donde ahí observaron quien era el causante de haber producido aquel disparo, era Cavallan, se había soltado y ahora mantenía agarrado por un cuello a uno de los físicos trabajadores de Zimmer

-¿Pero como cojones se ha soltado ese tío? -critico reprochadamente Dareth.

-Paxton 2.0., ven aquí si no quieres que mate a este tío -ordeno amenazadoramente mientras clavaba la pistola contra la cintura del físico, este sollozaba atemorizado por lo que iba a hacer.

Los ninjas se juntaron y observaron lo que estaba pasando.

-No me puedo creer que ese cabronazo ha conseguido soltarse -se quejo Skylar.

-Paxton, ven aquí ahora mismo -protesto exigentemente Cavallan, levanto el arma y disparo al aire.

Ese disparo los volvió a asustar a todos, se enderezaron con tal de cubrirse pero no paso nada.

-Pienso matar a ese tío traidor -agarro al físico con mas fuerza que antes.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? Cavallan esta apunto de matar a ese tío -se cuestiono nerviosamente Jay, ambos sabían bien que debían salvar a ese físico, pero no sin antes detener a Cavallan.

-Tengo que ir -dijo decidido Paxton 2.0..

-Paxton, ¿de veras quieres ir a enfrentarte con él? -le critico Zane.

-Tengo que hacerlo, es mi nueva responsabilidad... ahora.

-¿Sabes que querrá matarte no? -objetó Alan.

-Que lo intente si tiene ganas -se apreto los puños haciendo sonar los huesos de las manos y entonces se marcho dirigiendose hacía donde estaba Cavallan.

Ambos miraron como el grandullón cibernético se iba decidido sin tener nada de miedo.

-¿Porque ha decidido eso él solo? -se cuestiono Zairus.

-Porque quiere hacer lo correcto -indico honestamente Zane.

Cavallan continuaba manteniendo agarrado aquel físico mientras usaba la otra mano para apuntar a los demás policías que le tenían en el punto de mira, Stronger y Dutson mantenían la posición dispuestos a dispararle, querían matarle de un solo tiro pero apenas podían, se movía demasiado como para dar un dispare certero contra él.

-Cavallan -oyó un gemido que le resulto familiar.

Todos voltearon las miradas hacía el otro lado observando a Paxton 2.0. saliendo de atrás de ellos y dirigiendose hacía Cavallan con una expresión autoritaria, sus pisadas hacían temblar el suelo, Cavallan sonrío alegrado al verle ahí delante, siguió caminando hasta que al final se detuvo.

-Paxton, que bien que hayas venido -dijo entusiasmado, luego se río descaradamente.

-¡Suéltale! -le ordeno queriendo que soltase al chico.

-No -contesto, se negaba por completo.

-Suéltale ahora -le exigió de nuevo.

-Jamas -apoyo su cabeza contra del chico mientras apoyaba la pistola por el otro lado-. Dile a esos agentes que bajen las armas o me mato yo y la bata atraviesa su cabeza.

Todos se estremecieron aún mas al ver eso ya que empeoraba las cosas.

-Diles eso o nos matamos los dos.

-¡Bajad las armas! -ordeno subiendo aún mas el tono.

-¡Bajad todos las armas! -obedeció Paxton ordenándoles de que hiciesen lo que les pedía.

Hicieron caso y bajaron mutuamente las armas, Stronger y Dutson se guardaron los suyos, no eran lo suficientemente tontos como para guardarlas en el peor momento inimaginable.

Justo en ese momento Ronan levanto su rifle apuntando hacía Cavallan.

-¿Crees que puedes darle? -le pregunto Seliel a Ronan.

-Puedo darle, pero tengo miedo de que este reaccioné y disparo al chico -comento seriamente, tenía a Cavallan fijo en la mirilla, pero el chico se encontraba demasiado cerca de su cara-. No creo que vaya a poder darle, el chico se mueve demasiado, si disparo, quizás le hiera.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos? -se desespero Cole al ver que no tenían muchas opciones.

-Nada, tenemos que dejar que Paxton 2.0. lo intente -acoto decididamente Zane.

-¿Como que estas tan confiado en que ese monstruo lograra razonar con ese idiota? -le critico duramente Zairus, no tenía mucha confianza en que funcionaría.

-Porque yo tengo la culpa de lo que le ocurrió, y si es verdad que esta dispuesto a olvidarse de todo aquello que Zimmer le enseño, tenemos que confiar en que lo haga bien -reafirmo justificando sus motivos con Paxton, se sentía tan culpable por haberle destrozado el cuerpo que esta era su mejor forma de disculparse por lo que le ocurrió antes.

-Cavallan, Zimmer se ha ido, ya no hay nada que hacer -le comento Paxton 2.0..

-No, si que hay algo que hacer, ahora mismo, todos ellos se harán a un lado y me dejaran irme de aquí, cogere uno de esos vehículos, y tu te vendrás conmigo, ¿te ha quedado claro? -especifico señalando a uno de los coches patrullas, planeaba fugarse con él apunta de pistola.

-¿No aceptara irse con él no? -se cuestiono el señor Bucket esa posibilidad.

-No lo creo -reafirmo Stronger teniendo la mirada fija sobre Paxton.

-No pienso ir contigo -rechazo Paxton 2.0. su propuesta.

-Si que lo harás, ¿y sabes muy bien porque? Porque somos amigos, y a los amigos no se les traiciona, ¿eh? ¿No te parece eso justo?

-Para nada, tu no eres un amigo, Clarissa lo era, y ahora esta muerta, como tu vas a estar.

-¿Eh? -frunció el ceño extrañado al oír esa mención.

-Suelta ese chico, si no quieres morir.

-No -se aferro a un mas fuertemente con el chico, no quería evitar separándose de él.

-Hazlo ahora -empezo a dirigirse frenéticamente hacía él.

-¡Ni un paso mas! -le aviso estrictamente, estaba tan atemorizado que se hizo hacía atrás.

Ronan veía a través de la mirilla como se movía, perdía la longitud del disparo.

-Se están alejando demasiado, apenas lo tengo a tiro -declaro Ronan.

Zane se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso al ver que la situación estaba empeorando.

-¿Porque tuviste que traicionarle? ¿Porque tuviste que traicionar a Zimmer?

-Yo no le he traicionado, he pasado de él, es un mentiroso, y nos ha estado engañando durante mucho tiempo, a ti también te ha engañado.

-No, yo siempre he sido leal, desde el primer momento que construimos esta base.

-Zimmer te ha abandonado, como también te ha dejado aquí tirado.

Cavallan estaba escuchando lo que decía y quería ignorarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía hacerlo, todo lo que le contaba era cierto, Zimmer lo abandono porque le daba igual, le daba igual todo el mundo, por eso abandono al equipo.

-Cavallan, detén esto, y quizás tengas un juicio justo.

-¿Un juicio justo? No, no pienso tener eso, de ningúna forma lo pienso tener.

-¿Entonces que harás? ¿Morirás por nada?

Aquello hizo que Cavallan se diese cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, tenía a un montón de personas que le tenían en el punto de mira, le superaban en numero, aunque intentase escapar de ahí, ellos no se lo iban a permitir, no tenía ningúna escapatoria.

Solamente le quedaba cometer una ultima opción.

Soltó al chico y al instante levanto el arma dispuesto a dispararle a Paxton.

-Por Zimmer -dijo apretando lentamente el gatillo.

-¡No! -grito Zane aterrado al ver lo que iba a hacer.

Pero justo antes de que pudiera disparar, recibió un disparo que le atravesó el abdomen, quedo el lugar de la herida manchandose de sangre al instante, luego cayo de espaldas contra el suelo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos viendo lo que ocurrió, los ninjas especialmente, vieron el disparo y rápidamente dirigieron la mirada contra Ronan quienes creían que él le disparo.

-Ronan, ¿has sido tu? -le pregunto Nya.

-No, que va -reafirmo sorprendido ante ese suceso.

Voltearon la mirada hacía el otro lado y ahí entonces entendieron quien fue el que disparo, era Rough, le había disparado con su fusil dandole un disparo certero.

-Ha sido él -reafirmo justificadamente Miles.

Rough asintió conforme mientras se guardaba su fusil por detrás, marcho dirigiendose hacía él.

Dutson cogío al chico que estaba suspirando de miedo, le agarro mientras sollozaba su propio hombro, luego Stronger se fue acercando lentamente hacía Cavallan que yacía herido en el suelo, mantenía su mano apoyada sobre su pistola, estaba dispuesta a usarla si hiciese falta, se acerco y ahí observo como se encontraba Cavallan ahora, la herida de la bala hacía que le saliese mucho mas sangre mientras él intentaba de respirar con dificultad, sentía como se estaba muriendo.

-Que alguien traiga a un medico -exigió Stronger.

-No hará falta -dijo Rough apareciendo delante de él.

-¿Como que no hace falta? -se cuestiono esa opinión suya.

-Mirale bien, se esta muriendo rápidamente, no sirve de nada ayudarle -opino indicándole que se encontraba en un estado tan comatoso, que era mejor dejarle morir en paz que intentar de ayudarle para que siguiera sufriendo mas de lo que ya estaba sufriendo ahora.

Stronger apenas comprendía esa conclusión pero viendo el aspecto tan deteriorado en el que se encontraba ahora, hacía que le diera en parte de razón, Cavallan se lo busco él solo, no merecía la pena ayudarle por mucho que intentase de hacer lo correcto.

-Rough -gimió Stronger señalándole para que se le acercara.

Se enderezo sentándose de rodillas a su lado.

-¿Porque coño has protegido a ese monstruo? -le pregunto cuestionandose el motivo por el cual le disparo al estar protegiendo a Paxton 2.0..

Ambos se giraron observando que el grandullón cibernético estaba contemplando absorto la escena.

Volteo de nuevo la mirada fijándose en él, ahí le dijo con total sinceridad:

-Porque es un chico, un chico igual de parecido que él que yo tenía antes -confeso honestamente.

Stronger le miro seriamente, pudo comprender el motivo de esa mención.

-Je, debería haberlo visto venir -dijo vacilante mientras se ponía a reír descaradamente.

Los dos se le quedaron mirando intentando de sentir lastima por él al ver que se estaba muriendo, pero no podían, era tan rara la situación para ambas, que lo único mejor que podían hacer ahora, era esperar a que terminase de reirse para así saber si reconocía sus errores o no.

Termino de reirse y ahí entonces se calmo asintiendo tranquilamente, le miro y le dijo:

-Rough, ¿tu crees que tus amigos estarán ahí arriba? -le pregunto.

Se quedo pensando detenidamente esa pregunta.

-Quizás, pero tu no puedes ir con ellos, jamas lo fuiste -le corroboro con total honestidad, a pesar de que se hizo pasar por uno de los suyos, no se merecía estar donde estaban los demás.

-Vaya, ¿entonces adonde iré?

-Iras con todos los que murieron por culpa de Zimmer, ahí es donde te esperan -objetó Stronger.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Zimmer te transformo en algo que no eras, no te mereces irte hacía donde él ira mas tarde.

-Ah, entiendo, ¿entonces le mataréis mas tarde verdad?

-Lo haremos.

-Bien, porque yo ya no tengo mas ganas de volver a verle -comento demostrando que ya había perdido la completa confianza con Zimmer, tanta, que ya ni quería verlo en el mas allá.

Se puso a reirse descaradamente una ultima vez hasta que de pronto al cabo de menos de un minuto, dejo de reirse, se tranquilizo soltando un ultimo suspiro, y luego no se movió mas, se murió.

Ambos se miraron sintiéndose conformes en que ya no había nada mas que hacerle, le cerraron los ojos y luego se levantaron sintiendo que habían cumplido una vez mas con su trabajo.

Todos los demás se acercaron, en especial Dutson que los miraba atónitos a los dos.

-¿Algo que decir señor Dutson? -le pregunto seriamente Stronger.

-Tenías razón, Zimmer es una amenaza que se tiene que parar inmediatamente, ya no pienso seguir huyendo mas de esto, pienso ayudaros a terminar con esta guerra de una vez por todas -acoto demostrando que cambio de opinión.

Ambos sonrieron entusiasmados al ver que ahora consiguieron los refuerzos que necesitaban para poder ir directamente hacía donde se encontraba Zimmer y detenerle para siempre.

Todos gritaron alzando sus armas en celebración de ver que todos juntos iban a irse a luchar.

MIENTRAS CON ZIMMER Y LOS OTROS

El viaje continuo durante un par de horas, el Overlord recorrió toda la carretera empinada que tenía delante hasta que al final consiguió encontrar la zona donde se encontraba escondida el arma, el Overlord lo analizo bien el ojo, pudo notar que verdaderamente ahí había algo con mucha potencia, lo que justo necesitaba para cometer su nuevo plan.

-Señor Zimmer -aviso al otro-. Hemos llegado.

Sonrió encantado y entonces le hizo un gesto a los otros dos obligándoles a que se levantasen, Rebecca y Cyrus hicieron caso y se levantaron mientras gemían amargamente, repudiaban que Zimmer les ordenase de aquella tan poco educada y benevolente.

Se levantaron y se pusieron delante del carro para observar mas detenidamente el paisaje que tenían delante, el Overlord se le elevo en un tramo inclinado de la carretera, volvió a inclinarse de nuevo y ahí entonces observaron perfectamente el edificio derruido que había al otro lado de la carretera.

-¿Que es eso? -se cuestiono Rebecca.

-Eso es lo que solía ser antes Industrias Carrower -declaro Zimmer sonriendo descaradamente.

-¿Pero que le ha pasado? -se quedo tan traumatizada al ver el aspecto que tenía el edificio que no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca al ver que se encontraba de vuelta con el lugar en el que estuvo trabajando durante muchos años, y encima donde conoció a Robert.

El edificio era un completo rectangular de unos 35 metros de altura, se extendía por detrás pero al lado había un camino que se conectaba con otro complejo mucho mas pequeño que el principal. Tenía un aspecto deteriorado y arruinado, la pintura de las paredes estaba seca, se podían ver varias partes de la estructura al aire libre, uno de ellos era tan grande que se podía ver los bordes carbonizados producidos por una explosión que parecía haber sido provocada desde el interior, lo mismo que también sucedía con el camino, tenía los cristales rotos y le faltaba un enorme trozo de la pared que dejaba al descubierto el interior de aquel camino transparente, el pequeño complejo que había al lado estaba menos deteriorado que el principal, pero se podía notar que estaba bastante húmedo por los lados, tanto por arriba como por una pequeña entrada en el costado derecho.

El carro siguió avanzando bajando por la carretera que continuaba hasta llegar a la entrada de seguridad del completo, había colocado todo un sistema de alambrado por los costados con tal de impedir la entrada de cualquiera que pasase al otro lado, las verjas estaban en perfecto estado pero tenían unos carteles amarillos que decían: PROHIBIDO EL PASO, NO PASAR, era evidente que aquel lugar había estado clausurado durante mucho tiempo.

Se acerco pasando por un puesto de seguridad abandonado, no había nadie vigilando y encima la valla que impedía el paso estaba rota y tirada en el suelo, alguien la había roto embistiéndola con el coche, paso por encima y se metió fácilmente en el complejo.

-Hogar dulce hogar -dijo entusiasmado Zimmer al sentirse que había vuelto a casa.

EN EL INTERIOR

Zimmer abrió la puerta principal haciendo que una puerta enrejada se levantase automáticamente, se levanto del todo y de ahí ambos cinco pasaron al otro lado, estaba todo oscuro, apenas se veía algo pero se notaba perfectamente que era una sala bastante amplia con varias cosas apoyadas a lo largo de toda la sala, no se sabía que era pero Rebecca dedujo que se trataban de maquinas.

-Gideon, ¿me prendes la luz por favor? -pidió cordialmente Zimmer.

Gideon obedeció y rápidamente se dirigió hacía un pequeño panel que se encontraba alojado a unos pocos metros al costado de la puerta, golpeo el primer botón que había sobre el panel, se empezo a escuchar el sonido de un sistema mecánico que se estaba encendiendo de forma consecutivamente, el ruido se hizo mas fuerte hasta que al final se empezaron a encender todas las luces de la sala, primero las mas pequeñas y luego las mas grandes, luego termino encendiéndose una mucho mas grande que ilumino una enorme maquina que ocupaba todo el espacio de la sala.

Rebecca y Cyrus se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el armatoste que tenían delante.

-¿Es esta tu arma? -le pregunto el Overlord.

-Así es, me costo cuatro años de mi vida, pero dio sus frutos -confeso sonriendo orgullosamente Zimmer al ver que estaba contemplando de vuelta su mayor invención.

Era un enorme cañón con un gatillo estrecho y largo colocado en forma vertical, detrás tenía toda una base que llegaba hasta abajo del gatillo, era bastante ancho y se podían ver los cables y los demás sistemas mecánicos como engranajes o poleas que supuestamente hacían funcionar el arma cuando se encendiese, mas adelante arriba en el arma había una pequeña plataforma aplanada, ahí debía de tener la sala de control para manejar el arma de forma manual.

-¿Es un cañón? -exclamo Cyrus.

-No solo un cañón cualquiera, es una torreta, parecidas a las que utilizan los militares para proteger sus reservas mas importantes en complejos de alta seguridad, pero esta es de una escala mucho mayor, la he modificado para que provoque el mayor daño posible sin crear demasiado caos.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el arma, verdaderamente era algo insuperable que hubiese creado eso hace treinta años, pero lo mas terrible de todo es que encima la hubiese dejado aquí esperando durante mucho tiempo para luego poder utilizarla cuando hubiese obtenido la ultima parte que le quedaba para cometer su diabólico plan.

-¿De veras es este tu plan? -le critico soberanamente Cyrus.

-¿Como dices? -se cuestiono intrigado por esa mención.

-¿Te has pasado cuatro años construyendo esta cosa para luego usarla ahora? ¿No te das cuenta de que has estado perdiendo el tiempo para nada cuando podrías haber construido algo mucho mas útil? -le recrimino achacándole para que viera el kit de cuestión acerca del arma.

Todos se le quedaron mirando fijamente, aquella era una buena cuestión.

-Lo mismo con Da Vinci, ¿no? Construyo los planos para hacer un montón de armas útiles, pero nunca llego a usarlas, pero por lo menos yo me he adelantado a eso -objetó Zimmer dandole una idea concluyente sobre esa observación.

-¿Y de que te ha servido de utilidad?

-En que por fin construiré mi mundo perfecto.

-Jamas lo conseguirás, ¿y sabes muy bien porque?

-¿Por que?

-Tu puedes destruir el mundo y hacer con las cenizas todo lo que te de la gana, puedes modificar los restos, hacer que sea mejor que el original, puede que al principio se vea bien, pero luego con el paso del tiempo veras que se crearan un montón de problemas, la gente empezara a cansarse, otros tendrán otra opinión sobre lo que tu piensas, querrán olvidarse del tema de las invenciones, querrán tener algo de felicidad, querrán tener una familia, ser felices de una manera que no les cueste nada, y como a ti no te gustara, te volverás loco, no lo toleraras, y empezaras a castigar a la gente que no le gusta vivir bajo tus normas, la gente se dará cuenta de esto, y cuando menos te lo esperes, te tomaran de dictador, se unirán, y acabaran contigo, y lo lograran, porque los dictadores siempre caen muy fácilmente -le explicó argumentando todo el proceso por el que pasaría si planeaba aprovecharse del mundo para luego modificarlo a su manera, tendría lo que quería, pero luego perdería el control y ahí acabaría muriendo siendo asesinado por sus propios aprendices.

Todos le dirigieron la mirada a Zimmer esperando saber como reaccionar ante todo ese argumento, se quedo rígido pensándolo detenidamente como si lo estuviera asimilando, pero por las expresiones de su cara se notaba que estaba haciendo otra cosa a parte de estar supuestamente asimilándolo.

-Tienes mucha razón -le contesto.

-¿De veras? -se extraño al ver que se lo confirmaba.

-Bueno, en parte, pero debo decirte que me siento bastante orgulloso de ti señor Borg.

-¿Por que?

Zimmer empezó a acercarse persuasivamente hacía él.

-Tienes una inteligencia bastante alta, tanto como la mía, pero aparte de eso, no solamente la usas para crear nuevas invenciones, sino para crearte argumentos totalmente inconcebibles -declaro, aquella ultima confesión dejaba bien claro que le daba igual lo que le dijo.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? ¿Que me he estado inventando algo totalmente falso?

-No, lo has dicho todo bien, pero... yo me he adelantado a esa conclusión.

-Oh por favor Killian, ¿que has ideado ahora? -le critico reprochadamente Rebecca, estaba tan harta de sus ideas que prefería evitarlo que ver el nuevo horrible plan había ideado ahora.

-Es cierto lo que dice Cyrus, les creare el mundo a los demás, posiblemente empiecen a aburrirse, querrán hacer otras cosas, y como no, actuare de la misma manera que he estado actuando ahora y eso hará que todos me acaben odiando, tanto como para asesinarme sin ningún problema, pero para eso he ideado algo que permitirá vivir para siempre.

-¿Vivir para siempre? ¿Quieres ser encima inmortal?

-Mirame bien Cyrus, soy ya muy viejo para esto, seguramente durare un poco mas que Robert, pero moriré igualmente, y yo no pienso morir sin antes ver como mi futuro se hace realidad, así que para evitar una muerte cercana, he creado esto -explicó mientras se acercaba hacía otro panel mas pequeño que se encontraba al otro lado del arma, pulso el botón que había en el medio y ahí entonces se oyó otro pequeño sonido mecánico no tan fuerte como los anteriores.

Ambos cuatro dirigieron la mirada hacía donde estaba Zimmer donde ahí observaron que el suelo se estaba abriendo, una estrecha plataforma aplanada se levanto quedando al tamaño de una persona, aquella plataforma era una cápsula que contenía un artilugio parecido a un traje bionico pero le faltaba una gran parte de cara, manos y pies, Zimmer se acerco poniendose delante.

-Con esto viviré eternamente -declaro.

-¿Con un traje? -critico el Overlord sin entender de que se trataba.

-No es un traje, es un cuerpo exoesqueletico que funciona por medio de energía fantasma, la energia fantasma borra los elementos mágicos, pero protege la vida, de la misma manera que los trabajadores que se encontraban dentro de la zona minera.

-¿Como sabes tu que los trabajadores estaban ahí vivos dentro de la montaña? -se cuestiono Misako al ver que sabía que aquellos cinco mineros continuaban con vida como fantasmas dentro de la montaña y hasta ahora nunca había hecho ni una sola mención al respecto sobre ese tema.

-Becca, me he pasado los últimos 30 años estudiándolo todo, era obvio que aquellos trabajadores iban a seguir con vida, ¿porque crees que me fui ahí? Porque sabía que había toda una montaña llena de energía fantasma que me podría servir de utilidad, y eso mismo pienso hacer, pienso utilizar toda la energía fantasma que he estado recogiendo durante todos estos años para meterlos en este cuerpo, yo me conectare con él, y una vez que la energía fantasma haya hecho efecto, yo pasare de ser un ser humano normal y corriente, a ser el primer híbrido entre hombre y maquina modificado de forma mágica, ciencia y magia combinadas en una sola cosa -argumento explicando lo que pretendía hacer exactamente con la energía fantasma, pretendía mantenerse vivo durante mucho mas tiempo usando la energía potenciada dentro del cuerpo.

Ambos lo comprendieron y no pudieron evitar sentirse mas aterrados ante esa idea.

-Zimmer, no se muy bien como decirte esto pero... es una muy mala idea -le contesto Rebecca con total prudencia, si ya tenía miedo de que fuese a destruir el mundo, eso era mucho peor ya que se estaba creyendo verdaderamente que iba a seguir con vida gracia a eso.

Aquello hizo que Zimmer cambiase de expresión rápidamente.

-Creía que te parecería bien Rebecca -comento disgustado.

-Killian, puede que pienses que eso te salvara, pero en realidad te acabara convirtiendo en algo mucho peor, no sabemos si podrás vivir eternamente.

-Si podré, he hecho los cálculos, viviré todo un siglo, y después de eso volveré a utilizar mas energía fantasma con tal de seguir viviendo un siglo mas.

-¿Y que pasa si te equivocas? Esa energía fantasma, no es algo de este mundo, apenas supe como funcionaba en su momento, no es algo que se pueda estudiar con ciencia, por favor Killian, por lo que mas quieras, no cometas ese error o sino te acabaras destruyendo a ti mismo -le suplico exigiéndole de que pasase de esa idea por completo ya que sabía bien que no le daría nada bueno.

-¿Y a ti que mas te da Rebecca? Tu quieres verme muerto, porque debería importante lo que yo haga mientras tu te sigas sintiendo bien contigo misma -indico soberanamente hacíendole ver que no valía la pena que se preocupara ya que deseaba mas que nada en el mundo su muerte.

Aquello fue algo en lo que Rebecca no vio venir, y tenía mucha razón.

-Yo pienso seguir con este plan Rebecca, te guste o no, lo haré con o sin tu ayuda.

-¿Pero entonces para que nos has traído si no vas a usar nuestra ayuda? -critico Cyrus.

-He perdido a todo mi equipo, lo que significa que tengo que empezar de nuevo a reclutar a nuevos jóvenes científicos que me ayuden a crear un nuevo mundo, y tengo a dos mismos aquí delante -declaro demostrando que solamente los traje para luego usarlos como cómplices en su futuro proyecto de reinventar el mundo a su manera.

Ambos se consternaron terriblemente al descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Gideon, llevatelos de aquí, no quiero que me lo arruinen todo mientras yo me ocupo de preparar esto -le ordeno hacíendole un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que los quería fuera de su vista.

Gideon obedeció y cogío a la pareja por ambos brazos con fuerza, ambos no se lo esperaron y se pusieron a forcejear con tal de quitarse al joven cibernético de encima.

-Suéltame -protesto Rebecca.

Zimmer los miro forcejear y ahí entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Una cosa mas -le interrumpió.

Gideon alzo la cabeza mirándole fijamente seguido de los otros tres.

-Ocupate de encerrarlos en habitaciones separadas, no quiero que estos dos empiecen a conspirar para que acabar con mi paciencia, ¿de acuerdo? -añadió amargamente.

Gideon meneo la cabeza afirmando su orden y entonces se los llevo nuevamente.

-Killian, eres hombre muerto, te enteras, eres hombre muerto -le recrimino Rebecca dirigiendole la mirada a Zimmer, estaba tan harta de él que no dudaba en reprochárselo en toda la cara.

Zimmer se quedo rígido viendo como los dos se alejaban pero Rebecca continuaba gritándole sin ningún problema, pero él le daba igual lo que le decía, solamente le importaba la idea de que ahora se sentía bien consigo mismo al ver que estaba donde quería estar.

-Señor, ¿seguro que esta bien dejarlos vivir? -le pregunto el Overlord.

-Estamos solos en esto, les necesito.

-¿Les necesita para que trabajen con usted o los deja vivir porque es incapaz de matar a la mujer que ama? -le critico sospechando de que en realidad los estaban dejando vivir por una razón que ni él mismo quería reconocer, y era la misma cuestión que había estado ignorando desde siempre.

Se quedo mirándole fijamente intentando de saber como contestar ante esa pregunta.

-Será mejor que empieces a prepararlo todo Overlord, no queda mucho tiempo -le ordeno inmiscuyendo de lo que le dijo, se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

-Eso mismo pienso hacer -dijo retóricamente mientras soltaba un suspiro de amargura.

Giro la cabeza y se quedo contemplando el arma de Zimmer, el enorme cañón que tenía delante era lo suficiente grande como para lanzar un disparo de gran magnitud, justo lo que necesitaba para cometer su siguiente plan, pero ahora quedo interesado en el cuerpo exoesqueletico de Zimmer, si era cierto que iba a poder vivir eternamente gracias a la energía fantasma, entonces él también la iba a aprovechar para hacer algo mucho mas útil que todo lo que él había hecho hasta ahora.

-Tu era termina aquí Zimmer -acoto decidido y se marcho a hacer su tarea.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

Todo el cuerpo de policía y demás agentes que se encontraba por la zona se pusieron a prepararse para cometer la operación, cargaron los vehículos blindados con las armas, los furgones policías que tenían los trabajadores detenidos se marcharon dispuestos a llevárselos a comisaría. Los ninjas se reorganizaron de nuevo y se dirigieron hacía Dutson que estaba hablando con sus superiores.

-Lo siento mucho señores, pero debo intervenir esto, estamos apunto de sufrir el peor cataclismos que haya sufrido Ciudad Ninjago en años -dijo razonando Dutson a través del teléfono.

Se quedo escuchando la conversacíon del otro lado, los ninjas se pusieron al lado suyo.

-Escucheme bien, han muerto miles de personas por culpa de Zimmer, hemos perdido millones de dólares reconstruyendo todos los lugares que él ha volado por los aires, si no le detenemos ahora, perderemos algo mas que nuestra propia reputación, perderemos nuestra humanidad.

Volvió a escuchar lo que comentaba la otra persona al otro lado.

Lo siento mucho, no puedo retirar a mis hombres... ¿como dice?... no le estoy escuchando muy bien, pierdo la conexión... lo siento pero no puedo hablar... Adiós -se hizo el que tenía interferencias en el móvil y corto la comunicación, miro ingenuamente a los ninjas.

-¿Que le ha dicho? -le pregunto Lloyd.

-Al parecer querían que nos retirásemos y volviésemos directamente a Ciudad Ninjago para tratar una nueva estrategia, se piensan que nos vamos a pasar un dia entero tratando de saber como abrir la puerta de esas ruinas como si eso solucionase algo -comento incrédulamente, se lo tomo a risa ya que le resultaba una tontería lo que le pedían hacer.

-Esos cabrones siempre queriendo hacerlo todo complicado por ningún motivo -opino Stronger.

-Y que lo digas -coincidió con su opinión, apago el móvil y se lo guardo.

-Ha hecho lo correcto señor Dutson -le agradeció Seliel.

-Lo se, me he pasado tanto tiempo metido en una oficina, que ya ni me acordaba de lo que era la acción en primera persona, se acabo el estar todo el dia haciendo formularios, es hora de volver a ser un hombre de verdad -acoto decidido a actuar, se estiro los pantalones poniéndoselos sobre la cintura y se apreto las manos sintiendo que iba a hacer lo correcto.

Ambos se rieron entusiasmados al ver que Dutson estaba de acuerdo con la misión.

-Señor Dutson, ¿puedo pedirle una cosa? -le pregunto Misako.

-Claro, dígame lo que sea señora Garmadon.

-Vera, mi cuñado, el sensei Wu, murió asesinado por Zimmer, y me preguntaba de si, en cuanto todo esto termine, podría honrarle con una medalla por todas las cosas que hizo él por nosotros.

Aquello fue algo que Garmadon no se lo espero de ella, echaba de menos a su hermano, pero ni por asomo se esperaba que pudiera pedirle eso a alguien para recordar su legado.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer, se lo prometo -acoto confiadamente Dutson.

-Gracias -le agradeció y se junto de vuelta con su marido.

-¿Tenemos ya la confirmación de que Zimmer se encuentra en Industrias Carrower?

Pixal levanto la tapa de su antebrazo y se puso a mirar a través de la pantalla del ordenador que tenía incorporada por detrás, pudo ver un mapa con un punto rojo que indicaba su posición actual.

-Esta ahí -confirmo seriamente.

-De acuerdo. ¡Muchachos, nos vamos! -aviso eufóricamente Dutson.

Aquello hizo que todos los agentes se pusiesen a trabajar con mas prisa que antes.

-Disculpe señor, pero no entiendo, ¿que es lo que vamos a hacer exactamente? -le pregunto Kai queriendo entender cual el plan que tenían ideado para llegar hasta donde estaba Zimmer.

-Vamos a ir directamente con todo nuestro arsenal y destruiremos ese completo antes de que Zimmer utilice su arma, una vez hecho eso vosotros os encargareis del resto, aseguraos de que el Overlord jamas vuelva a reencarnarse en otra cosa -comento pidiéndoles estrictamente a los ninjas de que se encargasen de destruir a todos los demás subordinados que quedaban libres.

-No se preocupe señor, nos ocuparemos de eso en cuanto tengamos la oportunidad de acercarnos -acoto decididamente Zane dispuesto a seguir ese plan.

-Bien, tenéis cinco minutos para despediros de vuestros padres -les aviso expresamente.

-¿Padres? -se cuestiono Jay esa mención.

Ambos asomaron la cabeza fijándose en que el grupo de ancianos se estaba dirigiendo hacía ellos con una expresión autocompasiva, Jay los miro bien y supo entender lo que pasaba.

-Mama, papa -les dijo-. ¿Os vais de aquí?

-Me temo que si hijo, ha estado bien estar contigo estos últimos días, pero me temo que ya hemos tenido demasiado de luchas y disparos, tanta violencia va a hacer que a tu madre y a mi nos de el gustillo por las armas, y a nosotros eso no nos gusta mucho -confirmo Ed hacíendole entender que ya estaban hartos de seguir peleando en una lucha en la que ellos no tenían mucho que ver.

-Nos encanta que pelees, pero eso no es lo nuestro, así que por eso mismo vamos a dejar que tu termines esto con tus amigos -dijo confiadamente Edna apoyando su mano sobre su hombro.

Jay sintió la caricia de su madre y no pudo evitar sentirse triste por abandonarles.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, volveremos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

No sabía que decirles, estaba tan entristecido por ver que se separaba de ellos tras haber estado huyendo en esta situación tan vertiginosa, que ahora no se sentía preparado para dejarles ir, se giro intentando de ver que pensaban sus amigos, todos estaban mirándole consoladoramente pero solamente se fijo en una única persona, Nya esbozo una sonrisa halagadora que le hizo ver que a pesar de todas las cosas malas que sucedieron en esta batalla, consiguió algo bueno, y era regresar con la chica que tanto amaba, volteo la cabeza dirigiendose hacía sus padres y les dijo:

-Volveré, y os promete de que tendréis una boda mía y de Nya -decreto confiadamente.

-Se que nos prometerás eso -dijo encantado Ed y entonces abrazo fuertemente a Jay mientras soltaba un gemido de disgusto por separarse de él.

Se separo y luego le toco a la madre que le dio un suave abrazo que Jay no pudo evitar resistirse.

-No dejes que le ocurra nada -le pidió susurradamente.

-Vale -acepto ese aviso y se separo de ella.

Luego le toco a Cole que se dirigió hacía su padre, ambos se quedaron mirandose fijamente.

-Papa yo...

-No Cole, no lo digas, déjame a mi -insistió su padre queriendo explicarse.

Cole acepto poniendose firme y dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

-Ojalá tu madre estuviera aquí para verte, convertido en todo un heroe, eso es algo que nunca me imagine que serías, y me siento verdaderamente orgulloso de ti hijo -confeso demostrando que sentía un gran entusiasmo por él y por lo que hacía.

-¿De veras?

-Bueno, de momento.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-No me sentiré orgulloso hasta que le pidas una cita a esa chica.

Giro la mirada fijándose en que le estaba señalando a Seliel, se encontraba parada junto con los demás mirándole con una expresión enternecedora.

-¿Te refieres a Seliel?

-No, a la chica de naranja, venga ya hijo, ¿de quien crees que estoy hablando? -le recrimino tomándole el pelo al ver que no se daba cuenta de sus indicaciones.

Cole se rió entre dientes, se lo tomo bastante mal a pesar de lo irónico que sonaba.

-Hijo, esa chica te quiere, y bastante, no la dejes escapar -le guiño el ojo confiadamente.

Cole pudo entender ese gesto y ahí entonces supo entender de lo que le estaba hablando.

-Ve con ella, y protegela -le pidió estrictamente.

-Lo haré -acepto su idea y entonces le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo.

Ambos se separaron mirandose confiadamente una vez mas, le dio una palmada y entonces volvió de vuelta con los suyos mientras le daba otra mirada que le indicaba lo que tenía que hacer, Cole le devolvió el gesto y se junto con Seliel que le seguía mirando.

-¿Que te ha dicho? -le pregunto, se interesaba por saber la conversacíon que tuvieron.

Se río entre dientes al ver la buscar la manera de saber como decirle lo que le pidió que hiciera.

-Ya te lo contare, no te preocupes -espeto Cole ingenuamente, no quería decírselo ahora porque sabía muy bien como reaccionaría ante lo que le diría, y no estaba para eso ahora.

Seliel no lo entendió, pero asumió que era algo importante.

-¿Vais a ir a patearle el culo a Zimmer? -les pregunto autoritariamente Dareth.

-Vamos a hacer algo mas que patearle el culo -dijo vacilante Ronan mientras cargaba su arma.

-¿Adonde iréis ahora? -les pregunto Garmadon.

-Iremos a nuestro taller, ahí estaremos seguros por si ocurre algo malo mientras tanto.

-No me parece un lugar muy seguro quedarse ahí -opino Jace.

-Y a nosotros tampoco, pero confiamos en que podáis ganar esta batalla -indico Edna, tenía tanta confianza en ellos que no pensaba por un momento que fuesen a perder.

Aquello hizo que todos se lo tomasen con una mayor confianza, se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon dirigiendose hacía donde estaban los otros, los Walker vieron como se iban pero en ese momento se fijaron en la mirada apenada que tenía el agente Thrower, algo iba mal con él.

-Disculpe agente Thrower -le llamo.

-¿Si? -pregunto él captando su atención.

-Nos permite un minuto por favor.

-Claro -acepto cordialmente y entonces se acerco hacía ellos-. ¿Que es lo que desean?

-Bueno, básicamente queremos agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

-Solamente he cumplido con mi obligación.

-También sentimos mucho lo que le ocurrió a su mujer.

Aquello hizo que se acordase del mal que sentía por tener que revivir su dolor.

-Lo se, ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

-Y también entendemos por lo que esta pasando, se muy bien que quiere vengarse de Zimmer por lo que le quito, y que desea su muerte tanto como nosotros, pero no deje que ese odio que siente hacía él, arruine lo poco que le queda de vida.

-Pues de mucha no tengo -espeto ingenuamente.

Edna se apeno al oírle decir eso ya que pudo ver claramente que Miles no tenía ningún motivo para seguir viviendo mas aparte de querer detener a Zimmer. Miles miro su cara y pudo comprobar que eso la decepciono bastante, se esperaba otra respuesta de él.

-Siento mucho decirle eso señora Walker.

-No, que va, no se sienta culpable señor Thrower, usted esta haciendo lo mejor que puede para superar todo esto, nosotros también, este suceso ha cambiado repentinamente nuestras vidas, y seguramente usted ha pasado por muchas cosas que no sepamos, pero no deje que eso cambie su forma de ser, no deje que Zimmer sea el ápice de su vida, él no le controla, usted es quien controla su destino, afronte ese miedo, y así podra ser libre -le aconsejo con total sinceridad para que entendiera que su vida no dependía de vengar la muerte de su mujer, dependía de lo que él hiciera para ayudar a los demás.

Miles se quedo reflexionando sobre eso, en cierto modo tenía razón, su vida había dependido siempre de acabar con Zimmer para así superar el dolor que le provocaba recordar la muerte de Angelina, tenía todavía en su cabeza la imagen de cuando la vio tirada en el suelo, ensangrentada, y sin poder respirar, no quería seguir recordándola a ella de esa manera, quería otra cosa, y lo iba a conseguir en cuanto terminase su asunto pendiente con Zimmer.

-Os echare de menos, a todos vosotros -dijo en tono de despedida.

Les dio un abrazo a los Walker seguido del señor Bucket, se puso delante de Dareth y le dijo:

-Supongo que ya no querrás seguir siendo el ninja marrón, ¿verdad?

-Lo que quiero seguir siendo, pero esta vez a mi propia manera -comento con tono entusiasta.

-Me parece bien, ah, por cierto, tengo algo para ti -dijo y entonces saco algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, se lo paso a Dareth, abrió la manera y vio que se trataba de su placa.

-¿Porque me das esto? -se cuestiono el motivo por el que se lo estaba dando.

-Te lo has ganado Dareth, por haberles protegido -declaro, le dio una palmada de confianza en el hombro y entonces se marcho regresando con los ninjas.

Dareth veía como se iba y no pudo evitar fijarse en la placa, se la había dado como un obsequio por como haber hecho las cosas bien, pero sentía que eso era por algo mas, no sabía que era pero se sentía lo suficientemente confiado como para quedársela.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo -dijo el señor Bucket.

-¿Él que? -pregunto el señor Walker.

-¿Porque ha dicho eso de que nos echaría de menos?

-Supongo que porque sabe que nos volverá a ver

-Que va, cuando uno se despide de un amigo le dices que se volverán a ver muy pronto, y él básicamente ha dicho que nos echaría de menos parecía que es la ultima vez que nos va a ver.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-No será que pretenderá...

-Quizás -se quedo dubitativo el señor Bucket al no saber que pensar sobre esa mención, quería pensar que no iba a cometer una estupidez, pero ahora sonaba a que mas bien Miles Thrower estaba apunto de cometer la mayor estupidez que haya hecho nunca en su vida.

Miles se junto con los ninjas de los cuales estos regresaban hacía donde estaba Dutson, se encontraron con él terminando de cargar uno de los coches patrulla.

-Señor Dutson, ¿que vehículo vamos a usar para ir con ustedes? -le pregunto Seliel.

-Iran en eso -les señalo un autobús que se encontraba aparcado a unos metros al lado-. Hay suficiente espacio como para puedan caber entre todos sin problemas.

-¿Esta verdaderamente dispuesto a hacer esto señor Dutson? -le pregunto Cole.

-Lo estoy chicos, por mi juramento a la justicia juro por dios que acabare con ese cabron -acoto Dutson poniendo un tono autoritario que dejaba bien claro que estaba mas que decidido a acabar con Zimmer a pesar de si algo malo ocurriese o no.

Después de eso todos se metieron en sus respectivos vehículos, Nya se puso a los mandos del autobús mientras los otros se sentaron en los asientos que habían por todo el autobús, Zairus se sentó al final suspirando agónico por todo por lo que iba a tener que pasar ahora.

-Zairus -le llamo Rough.

Apoyo su mano encima de su hombro en señal de confianza.

-Recuperaremos a tu hermano, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si -acepto confiado al ver la ayuda que le estaba dando Rough.

Stronger giro la cabeza fijándose que al otro lado se encontraba puesto en el asiento conductor del coche patrulla con el que vino, se percato de que le miraba y le levanto el dedo en señal de confianza, Stronger le devolvió el gesto confiadamente.

Zane estaba a un lado pensando en su madre, no sabía por lo que estaría pasando ahora por Zimmer, pero aseguraba que él no le haría nada malo, la quería tanto que jamas le provocaría el mínimo daño, pero ahora Zimmer estaba peor que nunca, perdió la razón de ser, y eso hizo que se temiera lo peor de él ya que no sabía a que grado estallaría su locura.

-¡Vamonos! -ordeno Dutson asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche.

Todos obedecieron y marcharon siguiendo un camino que pasaba por el otro lado de la base derruida, dieron la vuelta y de ahí fueron subiendo atravesando el bosque que los llevaba hacía arriba de todo, el autobús con los ninjas estaba en cabeza del convoy mientras los otros le seguían por detrás, dejaron atrás la base donde continuaba habiendo varios fuegos saliendo de los restos derruidos causados por la explosión de antes.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR

Rebecca y Cyrus se encontraban encerrados en unas habitaciones amplias donde por lo menos tenían algo de espacio para poder moverse, pero estaba separados entre si, se encontraban apenados porque ahora se encontraban en una situación donde poco podían hacer, no podían luchar contra Zimmer o el Overlord mientras los dos estaban maquinando su diabólico plan, y tampoco siquiera podían tocarse para sentir por lo menos algo de cariño entre si.

Rebecca tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la pared al igual que Cyrus, no podían tocarse pero podían sentirse a través de las paredes, en ese momento ella dijo:

-Cyrus, ¿estas ahí? -pregunto asumiendo que le escucharía al otro lado.

-Si, estoy aquí Becca -contesto Cyrus, la escuchaba.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Y tu? -le contradijo irónicamente.

Se rió al ver que estaba jugando con la situación.

-Siento mucho que hayamos acabado aquí -dijo apenada-. De haberlo sabido no nos habríamos quedado cerca de la puerta del hangar para que Zimmer no nos viera.

-No digas eso Becca, no teníamos ni idea de que Zimmer estaría ahí, armado y que encima el Overlord continuaba con vida y estaba metido dentro del cuerpo de Cryptor -le rectifico Cyrus intentando de hacer que no se compadeciera de si misma.

-Pero es que sigo sin entenderlo, ¿como no nos dimos cuenta de que el Overlord seguía vivo? ¿Acaso Zane no se ocupo de destruirle la primera vez?

-Lo hizo, pero al parecer el Overlord fue mucho mas listo de lo que creíamos.

-¿Y que pasa si esta vez consigue salirse con la suya?

-No lo hará -negó rotundamente esa opinión.

-¿Como estas tan seguro de eso? -se cuestiono esa opinión, se levanto poniendose de pie mientras apoyaba su oído contra la pared para escucharle mejor.

-El Overlord puede que sea un sér superior con mucho poder y que haya vivido durante mucho tiempo en nuestro mundo, pero en realidad tiene muy poca idea sobre como funcíonan las tecnologías modernas, no creo que sea capaz de controlar esa arma aunque le parezca fácil.

-¿Y que pasa si encuentra la manera?

-Entonces Zimmer le detendrá, y ambos se enzarzaran duramente por tener el control.

Rebecca se quedo pensando en esa cuestión, apenas entendía lo que quería decir ya que parecía que mas bien estaba idealizando de que ambos se pelearían por el arma, pero no entendía que tenía que ver todo eso con que ambos se saliesen con la suya, se quedo reflexionando mas detenidamente hasta que al final llego a una conclusión lógica.

-¿Quieres hacer que se maten entre ellos?

-¿Que te parece? ¿Es la única manera de hacer que ambos mueran mientras los ninjas vienen y se encargan de destruir esa arma para siempre?

-¿Y como estas tan seguro de que eso va a funcionar?

-No lo se, pero hay que intentarlo.

Rebecca suspiro agobiada ante ese plan, entendía lo que quería hacer pero le resultaba demasiado surrealista tomárselo en serio, no sabía si Zimmer se daría cuenta de que el Overlord pretendía engañarle y apoderarse de su arma o de si siquiera el Overlord intentaría algo para acabar con Zimmer antes de que él intentase algo con él, en total caso, no estaba muy segura de si esta lucha iba a acabar bien de algúna manera o no.

-Rebecca, ¿estas ahí? -le pregunto Cyrus al ver que no respondía.

-Estoy aquí -le confirmo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No se si me gusta mucho este plan.

-¿Porque no?

-¿De veras crees que ambos son tan estupidos como para matarse entre ellos?

-No lo se, pero el Overlord quiere deshacerse de todos los seres humanos del planeta, incluido Zimmer, y Zimmer se quiere quitar de encima a todo aquel que no le sirve, así que parece mas que probable de que esto suceda mientras esperamos a que los ninjas vengan.

Soltó una risa insonora al ver que Cyrus se estaba precipitando demasiado y no se daba cuenta.

-¿No quieres eso verdad? -objetó.

-¿A que te refieres?

-No quieres que Zimmer muera, ¿verdad?

-¿Que? No -negó rotundamente esa pregunta.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema con Zimmer? Cada vez que le veo te mira a ti como si quisiera intentar de reconquistarte, ¿todavía sientes algo por él?

-Jamas he sentido algo por él, ni por asomo, yo estaba enamorado de Robert, él era mucho mejor, era elegante, guapo, extrovertido, a veces exageraba con las cosas que inventaba, esas cosas me gustaban, pero luego cuando Killian se paso de la raya y se chivo de lo que Robert estaba haciendo, yo sentí que algo malo habia en él, pero no entendí de que se trataba, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Siempre quise preguntarle porque hizo lo que hizo, pero luego cuando Robert me lo contó, empece a asimilar que quizás no lo hizo por él, que lo hizo por mi, ya que él casi nunca antes se había estado comportando de una forma tan egoísta hasta que yo empece a encariñarme con él como si fuese su hermana mayor, y ahí entonces lo entendí, él me amaba, pero de una manera que no me gustaba, por eso se chivo, para castigar a Robert por haberse quedado conmigo -empezo a llorar desconsolada soltando una pequeña lagrima de su ojo, se acordaba de como vivió ese momento en el que empezo a reconocer que cometió un error imperdonable-. Yo fui la tercera persona que se metió en su amistad con Robert, y eso le transformo, o mas bien le convirtió en la persona celosa y manipuladora que siempre fue, y lo peor de todo es que encima a dia de hoy, todavía sigo creyendo que no es así, que tiene todavía algo de bondad en su interior, pero no la tiene, no después de las cosas que ha hecho, él nació como un monstruo, y un monstruo es lo que es ahora.

MIENTRAS CON ZIMMER, AFUERA

Zimmer abrió uno de los paneles que se encontraba debajo de la consola de control del arma, levanto la tapa agarrandola con ambas manos, asomo la cabeza y observo que dentro se encontraba todo un sistema de cables completamente lleno de polvo, pelusas y telarañas. Lo miro y lo soplo haciendo que parte del polvo se volara hacía el exterior.

-Debí haber limpiado esto hace años -opino mentalmente.

-Doctor Zimmer, ¿le puedo preguntar una cosa? -pregunto el Overlord desde abajo.

-¿Que quieres saber Overlord? -espeto Zimmer interesado en saber lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Como esta tan seguro de que los ninjas no vendrán?

Se quedo asimilando mentalmente esa pregunta.

-Se que vendrán, pero yo estoy preparado para eso.

-¿Como?

-Gideon, activa las torretas -ordeno dirigiendose al joven cibernético que se encontraba parado en un extremo completamente rígido como una estatua.

Obedeció y se acerco hacía una palanca que se encontraba en otro extremo de la pared, la bajo con la mano de un tirón, se oyó otro estridente sonido metálico que venía de algúna parte y entonces el Overlord observo a través del estrecho hueco de arriba saliendo unas especies de armas ovaladas que tenían incorporadas un par de gatillos giratorios.

Afuera, todo un grupo de esas armas salieron escondidas de debajo de varios escondrijos que se encontraban almacenados por todo el completo, todas apuntaban hacía el frente.

-Estas torretas son capaces de derribar un avión desde 36 metros de altura, si los ninjas intentan de venir con sus amigos, volaran por los aires antes de subir por la autopista para llegar aquí.

-¿Espero de que se haya reservado lo mejor para el final?

-¿Como dice? -se intrigo con ese comentario sarcástico.

-Esos ninjas son duro de pelar, no será suficiente unas torretas para destruirlos.

-Lo se, pero para eso tengo un montón de cosas metidas aquí que me permitirán ralentizar a los ninjas antes de que puedan meterse aquí, no dejare que me venzan en mi propio terreno.

-Ten mucho cuidado Zimmer, esos ninjas cada vez se han superado mas después de que mataste a su viejo sensei. Ademas, ¿pudiste haberlos matado a todos cuando tuviste la oportunidad?

Aquello hizo que Zimmer se quedase reflexionando sobre su propia decisión.

-¿Y fijate lo que ha pasado ahora? Has perdido tu base, a tus hombres, y toda la vida que pusiste para llegar hasta aquí, menuda decepción -asintió incrédulamente.

-¿Que insinúas con eso? ¿Que me he equivocado y tome la decisión errónea?

-No, simplemente digo que en mis tiempos yo podría haberlos matado a todos sin piedad, en cambio tu te pusiste a jugar con sus miedos con tal de sentirte bien contigo mismo.

-¡Les estaba poniendo a prueba!

-Y que resultado dio eso, ¿eh? ¿Que conseguiste con ese numerito de la pistola?

Se quedo mirándole con una expresión amarga al no querer reconocer esa acusación que le hacía.

-¿Tengo razón o no? -frunció el ceño esperando una respuesta suya.

No le hizo casi y se fijo uno de los botones que se encontraba encima del panel, era un botón rojo de cristal, lo pulso con el dedo y entonces el panel se encendió iluminando varias luces que se encontraban por todo el panel y resto del arma, el Overlord se fijo en ellas pero volteo la mirada de vuelta en Zimmer que veía que no le iba a dar la respuesta que él quería.

-Escuchame bien Overlord, aquí solamente hay una persona que tiene razón, y esa soy yo, ¿te ha quedado claro o tengo que hacerte lo mismo que le hice a Cryptor antes de que te aprovechases de su cuerpo? -le advirtió amenazadoramente.

Asintió profundamente y entonces le dijo:

-Si, me ha quedado mas que claro -reafirmo aguantandose las ganas de no enfadarse con él.

Zimmer asintió conforme al ver que no había problema, dejo eso a un lado y entonces saco la tarjeta de su bata, la agarro cuidadosamente y se dispuso a meterla dentro de la pequeña ranura que se encontraba alojada en un extremo del panel, se dispuso a hacerlo pero entonces se detuvo al venirle una idea a la cabeza que le hizo sospechar, volteo la cabeza de vuelta sobre Gideon.

-Gideon, ¿podrías encargarte de traerme de vuelta a la doctora Duncan y al doctor Borg, por favor?

Gideon obedeció meneando la cabeza y entonces se marcho, el Overlord miraba como se iba sin entender muy bien porque Zimmer le estaba pidiendo que hiciera eso.

-¿Porque quieres soltarlos ahora cuando han estado poco tiempo encerrados?

-Tengo mis dudas acerca de esto -indico mirando fijamente la tarjeta.

DE VUELTA CON LOS OTROS DOS

Gideon marchaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos interiores del complejo, fue todo recto hasta llegar al extremo donde se encontraban encerrados los dos inventores, se dispuso a sacarlos del interior pero entonces oyó algo que le detuvo:

-Cyrus, ¿tu nunca has pensado en que tu vida podría haber sido diferente de otro modo?

Se intrigo con esa conversacíon, se quedo escuchándola.

-Bueno, yo antes era un tullido sin poder moverme, y mirame bien -comento ingenuamente él.

-Para ti fue un poco mas fácil, pero para mi fue una pesadilla.

-¿Y eso por qué? -se acomodo poniendose de costado contra la pared.

-Yo nací siendo criada por una familia numerosa, toda de hombres, yo era la mas pequeña, la ultima de la familia en nacer, me pasaba toda mi infancia peleándome con mis hermanos por las mismas cosas que todo niño se pelea siempre, por jugar a un cierto tipo de juguete, por ver lo que ponen en la tele, por si la comida esta bueno o no, lo típico.

-Pues no parece que haya sido una pesadilla en tal caso.

-Ya, pero luego vino lo peor.

-¿Que cosa peor?

-Un dia estaba viendo un programa que pasaban por la tele, era de un inventor que hacía cosas bastante interesantes con aparatos de la casa, era impresionante.

-¿No sería MacGyver no?

-Yo nací en los 60, antes eso no lo daban.

-Ya, te he cogido desprevenida, ¿no?

Se rió al ver que convirtió esa mención en un chiste.

-Cuando vi las cosas que hacía ese inventor, me interese por hacer algo parecido, quería inventar cosas, así que me puse a hacer lo mismo, dia tras dia estaba delante de un escritorio usando un martillo y un destornillador para crear todo tipo de maquinas parecidas a animales, quería intentar de crear robots que pudieran usarse como mascotas, y me funcionaba perfectamente.

-¿Y que paso? ¿Dejaron de funcionar?

-Funcionaban, pero un dia yo me fui al pueblo a comprar y me di cuenta de que mis hermanos me habían quitado mis cosas, se las habían llevado afuera donde se pusieron a usar mis invenciones como si fuesen balones de playa, o para usarlos como tiro al blanco, se comportaron como unos verdaderos cabrones aquel dia.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿por que hicieron eso?

-Porque eran paletos, por eso lo hacían, porque son la típica panda de idiotas de pueblo que les gusta romper cosas por pura diversión, y como no soportaban mi inteligencia tan avanzada, decidieron ponerse a romperlo todo para darme una lección.

-¿Que lección?

-Que como ellos eran los amos de la casa, podían hacer conmigo lo que les dieran la gana, y me lo demostraron bastante bien, me enfade tanto por lo que hicieron que recogí lo poco que quedo y me lo lleve a mi habitación, estuvo toda una noche llorando al darme cuenta de que por mucho que intentase hacer algo útil en esa casa, jamas iba a tener paz, jamas iba a crecer y ser una persona civilizada, claro no, sería una vieja gorda que esta todo el día sentada sobre una hamaca gritando a sus hijos sobre que muevan el culo de lo gandules que son.

-¿No te parece un poco estereotipado esa observación?

-Lo se, pero es que es verdad, jamas intentaron siquiera algo útil, ni siquiera por mi.

-¿Y que hiciste después? ¿Te disculpaste con ellos?

-Y no, no pude, estaba demasiado cabreada con ellos como para poder perdonarles, me enfado tanto con ellos que tome la única opción que se me ocurrió con tal de alejarme de ellos, al dia siguiente llame a mi tío, y me saco de ahí para no volver jamas.

-¿Nunca mas volviste a verlos?

-Y no, estaba tan encantada con mi vida en la gran ciudad, que me olvide de que era chica de campo, y después de eso estuve con Robert, así que básicamente me rehice a mi misma.

-¿Y antes de todo eso... no intentaste siquiera un solo dia para...?

-Tampoco, me olvide completamente de ellos, me olvide mi pasado, y lo peor es que ni siquiera se como les fue después de que me fuese, no se si siguen vivos, o siquiera si tienen familia, no se absolutamente nada, me siento como si los haya borrado completamente de mi mente, y no quiero olvidarles, no quiero olvidar los buenos momentos que pase con ellos a pesar de lo cabronazos que eran, porque en el fondo eran mi familia, y a la familia se la cuida siempre -se puso a sollozar de vuelta al reconocer que cometió un error al no haberse disculpado con ellos en el momento ya que ahora se arrepentía por haberles tratado como lo hizo.

Cyrus escucho toda la historia y no pudo evitar sentir que tenía razón en lo que decía, la familia era la familia, por muy dura que fuese, era lo que era, y ella llego muy tarde para entenderlo, y ahora se lamentaba por no haber hecho las cosas bien cuando podría haber tenido el suficiente para hacerlo.

Al otro lado Gideon también lo escucho, y a pesar de que no estaba consciente de si mismo, tenía la suficiente voluntad como para poder soltar una pequeña lagrima de su único ojo, toda esa historia le hizo reconsiderar el hecho de que haberse alejado de su hermano había sido un gran error, dio un paso adelante y piso un charco de agua estancada que había en el suelo.

Sintió pisar el agua y bajo la cabeza observando como era, era un pequeño charco en el que cabía su pie por completo, se hizo hacía atrás mientras el agua se removía, se quedo quieto y ahí entonces pudo verse tal y como era ahora, vio su cara con aquel ojo bionico que le tapaba la mitad de su rostro, enderezo la cabeza mirando hacía el frente, se lo toco, empezo a darse cuenta de que tener eso en su cara, no lo hacía él, era alguien a quien ya no reconocía.

Rebecca continuaba sentada contra la pared cuando entonces sintió que alguien la abría la puerta, se abrió y se mostró a Gideon mirándola fijamente al otro lado, al verle ahí adelante pudo entender perfectamente que Zimmer le había mandado para que saliera y se encargarse de algúna tarea.

-¿Que quiere él ahora? -le pregunto amargamente, tenía pocas ganas de verle como para intentar ayudarle en lo que fuera que le estuviera apunto de pedir ahora.

DE VUELTA CON ZIMMER

Gideon saco a Rebecca y a Cyrus de la habitación y los llevo a ambos de vuelta a la sala principal donde se encontraba el arma, los hizo subir por la escalera de caracol de fierro que había al otro lado del enorme armatoste, fueron subiendo varios escalones de forma consecutiva hasta que al final se acabaron encontrando con Zimmer delante de la palanca de control.

-¿Que quieres ahora Killian? -replico.

-He terminado de encender mi arma, ahora solamente queda una cosa por hacer, y es esta... -le mostró la tarjeta que había funcionar la potencia del cañón.

-¿Y porque no la metes entonces, si tantas ganas quieres de destruir el mundo? -le critico Cyrus.

-Acercaos -ignoro ese comentario y les exigió que se acercasen a mirar.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente hasta ponerse delante del panel.

-¿Te acuerdas de que te pedí que me la arreglases?

-Si, la recuerdo perfectamente, ¿que pasa ahora?

-En todo el tiempo que estuviste ocupandote de reparar la tarjeta, lo hiciste sola sin apenas algo de vigilancia, y ahora eso me hace sospechar, que quizás no este reparada del todo.

-¿Que quieres decir? -se extraño ella al ver que la estaba acusando falsamente.

-Mete la tarjeta dentro de la ranura -le señalo la estrecha ranura del panel.

-¿Para que quieres que haga eso?

-Antes estaba tan encantado de tenerte, que te permití darte algo de privacidad para que pudieras disfrutar de tu estancia en mi base, pero ahora empiezo a reconsiderar que eso fue un gran error, ya que ahora tengo mis dudas de si hiciste lo que te pedí o no.

-Hice lo que te pedí, te la arregle.

-Eso es cierto, la arreglaste, pero solamente arreglaste lo que yo podía ver por fuera, pero no por lo que hubiese dentro de ella.

-¿Que? -ambos se extrañaron con esa nueva acusación.

-¿Como se que esta tarjeta no tiene un virus que podría destruir todo el sistema?

-Déjala en paz, estas loco, ¿de veras te crees que ella haría algo como eso después de como la trataste durante todo este tiempo? -le replico Cyrus criticándole al ver que ahora le dio el beneficio de la duda sobre si confiar en ella o no.

Zimmer se enfado y saco su arma apuntando hacía Cyrus, levanto sus manos para defenderse.

-Como vea que la tarjeta esta mal, le mato.

-¡No! ¡De ningúna manera!

-Eres tu, o él.

-A ella no la mataras.

-No, tienes razón, pero a ti si, porque no me gustas -le apunto directamente al corazón.

-Déjale en paz, él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-Pues demuéstrame que lo hiciste y que no hay ningún truco.

-No hay ningún truco, te lo prometo -le rogó mirándole compasivamente a los ojos.

Zimmer miro fijamente la cara que ponía, estaba poniendo la misma mirada que ella ponía cuando la conoció por primera vez, cuando era mas joven, mas guapa, y mas sonriente, y ahora la veía aterrada porque le tenía un verdadero miedo a lo que fuera a hacer.

-Por favor Killian, te lo digo de verdad, no le he puesto nada a la tarjeta.

-Pues demuéstrame lo comentario -le exigió una vez mas-. Pon la tarjeta.

-Pues intentarlo si quieres, pero yo no creo que vaya a funcionar -comento Cyrus.

-¿Y es por que?

-Acuérdate bien de que Zane exploto cuando se enfrento al Overlord, y él tenía la tarjeta dentro, en cuanto paso al mundo virtual las maquinas de mi empresa se pusieron a reinventarle pieza por pieza, incluida la tarjeta, pero no creo que funcioné como la original, quizás sea la misma versión, pero no va a tener el mismo programa en su interior, podría provocar grandes daños en el arma.

Zimmer soltó un enorme suspiro de su boca al ver que ese hecho empeoraba las cosas.

-No, si que funcionará -dijo Rebecca apenada.

-¿Porque lo dices?

Alzo la cabeza mirándole fijamente y le dijo:

-Sabía que no sería lo mismo que la tarjeta original, así que por eso mismo me ocupo de ponerle los mismos sistemas que tenía la tarjeta, ahora es casi la misma -declaro.

-¿Que? ¿Entonces lo hiciste?

-Tenía que hacerlo, si no lo hacía y lo descubría, me mataba.

Esbozo una expresión de puro temor al ver que hizo lo que justamente no quería que sucediera.

Zimmer se quedo riéndose entre dientes.

-Lo siento mucho Cyrus, no sabía que acabaría pasando esto.

Cyrus sin saber que responder, se quedo con la mirada rígida asimilándolo pensativamente.

-Y resulta que yo soy el que esta loco -exclamo incrédulamente.

-Callate la boca -le reprocho al ver que se estaba metiendo en algo que no le convenía.

-He condenado al mundo, ¿verdad? ¿Lo he condenado?

-No, claro que no, no de momento -indico dirigiendo la mirada hacía Zimmer.

Esbozo una expresión ingenua como de no tener nada que decir al respecto.

-Ella se ocupo de lo tuyo, no hace falta que hagas que la ponga.

-No, en realidad, si que necesito que ella la ponga.

-¿Por que? ¿Que mas necesitas demostrar ahora?

-Que yo estoy al mando, y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana, y como todos me tratan como el hombre que esta apunto de destruir el mundo, pues he decidido que yo no sea el que lo inicio, tu Rebecca, serás la causante de haber activado el arma que destruyo el viejo mundo.

-Eres un demente, ¿de veras le vas a obligar a hacer eso a la mujer que amas?

-La ame en su momento, ahora solamente veo el reflejo de una vida perdida, y como ya no puedo tener la vida que podría haber tenido con ella, ahora solamente me queda darle por hacer la única cosa que si puedo obtener de ella, y es su decisión para poner la tarjeta que cambiara el curso de la historia -explicó apuntando hacía Rebecca con tal de obligarla a que la pusiera-. Ponla Rebecca, y te juro que no le haré daño a él, y ni siquiera a ti.

Rebecca se quedo mirando la ranura, solamente tenía que meter la tarjeta y ya estaba, pero si hacía eso supondría rebajarse a ser algo como él, no podía permitirse hacer eso.

-Becca, no hagas eso, podemos terminar con esto ahora mismo -le exigió Cyrus queriendo se negara para así llevarle la contra a Zimmer sobre sus ideales.

-Intenta algo y te mato delante de ella -le advirtió amenazadoramente Zimmer.

-Atrévete si tienes cojones -le reprocho con tono autoritario.

Zimmer levanto el arma y disparo al techo, ambos sintieron que sus oídos se tapaban ya que aquel disparo se produjo demasiado cerca de ellos como para poder soportarlo.

-No lo repetiré mas. ¡Ahora! -ordeno frunciendo seriamente el ceño de lo cabreado que estaba.

Rebecca se harto con respecto al asunto, cogío la tarjeta y la metió dentro de la ranura, se hizo a un lado mientras observaba como las luces del panel cambiaban de color a un tono rojo carmesí brillante que se expandía por todo el sistema electrónico del arma. El Overlord se quedo abajo mirando como todo el sistema de cableado brillaba como si fuese algo digital, se puso a analizar el programa que se estaba descargando a través del arma, sentía una energía que no había visto nunca, era tal el poder de la energía que en cuanto levanto la cabeza, veía todos los rastros de electricidad que se encontraban esparcidos por el lugar. De pronto se percato de algo mas, se percato de algo electrónico que estaba pegado a Zimmer, aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño sospechando que había algo malo en él, marcho corriendo a encontrarse con él arriba.

Ambos tres se quedaron expectantes al ver que el arma funcionaba con la tarjeta puesta.

-¿Contento ahora? -le pregunto Rebecca con una mirada indirecta.

-Si -reafirmo sonriendo orgullosamente al ver que consiguió lo que quería.

-Doctor Zimmer -aviso el Overlord juntándose con él.

-¿Que pasa ahora Overlord? -le pregunto amargamente, no le gusto que le interrumpiera.

-He detectado algo electrónico encima de usted -confeso.

-¿Que quieres decir con que tengo algo electrónico en mi? -se cuestiono esa mención.

-Esta energía, me permite ver todo rastro eléctrico que hay en este lugar, incluido algo que parece tener oculto entre su ropa -le aclaro haciendo que Zimmer se aterrorizase con la idea.

Cyrus se quedo dubitativo al no saber que hacer, había encontrado el localizador de Pixal.

-Deme la bata -le rogó alzándole el brazo para que se la diese.

No le gustaba la idea de darle su bata ya que era la misma que había estado usando desde los últimos treinta años, pero si era cierto que tenía algún especie de artilugio tecnológico encima, entonces no tenía otra opción, se la quito de un tirón y se la paso al Overlord, este se puso a mirar cada una de las partes de la bata hasta que entonces dio con lo que veía.

-Aquí esta -dijo.

-¿Que es? -intento de asomar la cabeza para ver de que se trataba.

-Es un localizador, nos han estado siguiendo nuestros pasos -le paso el localizador para que lo viera.

Zimmer lo cogío y lo analizo detenidamente, era pequeño, ovalado y de color negro, pero por el otro lado tenía un punto titilante de color rojo.

-¿Como ha podido pasar esto? -se cuestiono nerviosamente.

-¿Recuerda algún momento en el que alguien se haya tirado encima de usted?

-No lo se, la única vez que alguien se me puso encima fue en la zona minera cuando... -ahí entonces se le vino el recuerdo a la mente sobre que fue lo que ocurrió para que le pegasen el localizador.

Recordó que Zane se acerco hacía él para detenerle al ver que se llevaban a su madre, pero apenas estaba cerca de él, en cambio la hija robotica de Borg vino y le quito de en medio, ella estuvo mucho mas cerca que su sobrino nindroide, ahí lo tenía, Pixal se lo puso, lo que daba a entender que ese localizador fue creado por su padre, Cyrus Borg.

Volteo la mirada fijándose en él con una expresión lasciva de puro odio.

-¿Tu hija me ha puesto esto? -le pregunto queriendo que se lo corroborara.

-Te juro por dios que yo no sabía nada de esto -imploro Cyrus intentando de justificarse.

Aquello le hizo enfadarse de tal manera que acabo rompiendo el localizador con los dedos.

MIENTRAS, AL OTRO LADO DE LA CARRETERA

El convoy había conseguido salir de la zona nevada y ahora se había adentrado en una zona rocosa donde hacía un poco mas de calor, el autobús donde se encontraban los ninjas iba siguiendo el camino que daba la carretera sin ningún problema.

El equipo se encontraba dentro observando el paisaje, no era la primera vez que veía un valle rocoso como ese, ya habían estado antes en la zona minera donde era puro desierto, pero ahora se estaban adentrando en una tierra casi abandonada por el resto de la humanidad.

Pixal tenía la tapa de su antebrazo abierta, estaba mirando el mapa para saber muy bien como llegar hasta Industrias Carrower, a pesar de que tenían el camino por tierra ahí delante, ella se fiaba mas teniendo el mapa visto de manera satelital.

-¿Vamos bien? -le pregunto Nya a Pixal, ella le guiaba.

-Vamos bien, solamente tienes que cruzar a la izquierda y de ahí... -de pronto el circulo rojo que indicaba la localización de Zimmer se esfumo en el mapa-... no puede ser.

-¿Que pasa? -le pregunto a Zane al lado.

-Se ha ido la conexión -declaro eufóricamente.

-¿Como que se ha ido la conexión? -critico Ronan.

-No tengo la localización de Zimmer, ya no esta.

-¿Se habrá roto el localizador? -objetó Lloyd.

-Que va, imposible, lo construyo mi padre.

-Zimmer lo habrá encontrado, y lo ha destruido -corroboro honestamente Miles.

-¿Tu crees? -le pregunto Rough.

-Y si, era evidente que tarde o temprano encontraría la forma de saber como hicimos para encontrarle a él y su base. Ahora sabrá que venimos directamente a por él.

-Oh no -exclamo apenada Pixal.

-No te preocupes Pixal, recuperaremos a tu padre -le consolo Zane con dulzura.

-Ya, pero no estoy preocupada por eso.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Si Zimmer se da cuenta de que ese localizador lo construyo mi padre, ¿tu que crees que le hará? -objetó hacíendole ver que si Zimmer se había enterado de lo que ella le hizo, entonces él le echaría la culpa de una forma inimaginable.

Zane se quedo dubitativo al reconocer eso, tenía razón, Zimmer ya estaba mal de la cabeza, y tener que descubrir que le pusieron un rastreador, y tenía delante a la persona que lo construyo, era señal de que le iba a echar la bronca o hacerle algo mucho peor a causa del enfado que tenía.

-No creo que lleguemos a tiempo de salvarle de la paliza que le espera -opino Jace.

-Zimmer malo -esbozo Paxton 2.0. meneando la cabeza.

Aquello hizo que todos se preocupasen por lo que pudiera pasarle a Cyrus, el pobre se había pasado toda su vida sin poder mover la cintura, y ahora que había recuperado la movilidad, ningúno quería ver en que estado se encontraría él ahora mientras siguiese estando retenido por Zimmer.

-Nya, ve todo lo rápido que puedas -le exigió Jay.

-Puedo ir mas rápido, pero si hago eso entonces los otros no podrán seguirnos la pista -comento hacíendoles ver que estaba el problema de que tenían el convoy por detrás siguiéndoles, y la mayoría de los vehículos que tenían consigo, no portaban la misma marcha.

-Stronger, ¿tienes un walkie-talkie? -le pregunto Garmadon.

-Si, me lo dio antes Dutson -confirmo.

-Llamale, avisale de que Zimmer sabe que venimos.

-Si -acepto y entonces encendió el walkie-talkie.

Al otro lado, Dutson estaba conduciendo su coche patrulla junto con otro agente mas que venía sentado al lado sobre el asiento del copiloto, mantenía la mirada fija sobre el autobús de delante cuando entonces escucho que alguien se estaba comunicando a través de su walkie-talkie, lo desengancho de su pantalón y lo encendió, se lo puso contra la oreja y dijo:

-Aquí Dutson -contesto.

-Dutson, _soy Stronger, me temo que tenemos un problema._

 _-_ ¿Mas problemas?

- _Parece ser que Zimmer ha encontrado el localizador que le puso Pixal antes en la zona minera._

-Mierda -exclamo, se asqueo tanto que golpeo su puño contra el volante-. ¿Pero igualmente sabes muy bien adonde vamos no?

- _En efecto, pero me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a Cyrus Borg ahora, ese localizador venía de su empresa, y como se entere de que él fue el causante de que le hubiésemos descubierto su base secreta, me temo que recibirá un severo y brutal castigo._

-Entiendo -asintió comprendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir.

-P _or eso mismo hemos decidido acelerar un poco mas la marcha._

-¿Acelerar la marcha? Pero si ya vamos lo mas rápido que podamos.

-Lo se, pero me temo que para la hija de Borg no es nada.

Dirigió la mirada hacía la nindroide del cual podía notar que estaba poniendo una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos, se estaba exasperando demasiado por pensar que Zimmer le haría algo malo.

- _Mira, voy a intentar de avisar a los demás para que aceleran la velocidad, pero no prometo de que eso nos permita llegar mucho mas rápido, ademas, nos falta poco camino para llegar._

-De acuerdo señor, le mantendré informado mientras tanto.

- _Muy bien, corto y cierro_ -se corto la comunicación y Stronger guardo el walkie-talkie.

Asintió solemne al ver que todo iba bien cuando en realidad no lo era.

-Llegaremos lo mas rápido posible -les aviso expresamente Nya.

-Tu ve como puedas Nya, no te desesperes, ¿de acuerdo? -le consolo Jay intentando de que no se pusiera demasiado nerviosa a causa de las prisas.

-Vale -acepto su consejo y siguió el trayecto como pudo.

Zane se contento pero entonces volteo la mirada hacía Pixal, podía ver que ella se estaba entristeciendo cada vez mas, le veían saliendo lagrimas por ambos ojos.

-Ey Pixal, ¿estas bien?

-Estoy bien, pero tengo de que mi padre.

-Venga -la cogío y la apoyo encima de su regazo con tal de consolarla-. No te preocupes, vale, tu padre es muy fuerte, ha soportado muchas cosas este año, ya veras como no le sucederá nada.

-Eso solamente lo dices por tu madre, Zimmer no le hará ningún daño porque la quiere, en cambio a mi padre le da absolutamente igual lo que le haga -indico recriminadamente.

Aquello fue algo que hizo que Zane se quedase reflexionando sobre lo que decía, era cierto, Zimmer había querido a su madre desde siempre, y ese amor no se le había ido, por eso mismo a ella no le iba a pasar nada, en cambio a Cyrus Borg, quien le estaba quitando su amor platónico a Zimmer, iba a acabar recibiendo algo mucho que cuando le disparo a Wu en el pecho, no sabía si lo mataría o no, pero de una cosa estaba seguro y es que seguramente primero le torturaría para sentirse a gusto, eso era algo que Pixal no quería que pensara ya que no lo soportaría.

DE VUELTA CON ZIMMER

Zimmer empujo a Cyrus de una patada en el estomago tan fuerte que le hizo caerse rodando de las escaleras, cayo encorvado como si fuese una bola, luego se abrió y ahí Zimmer se acerco y le dio una patada de punta por debajo de donde le había dado antes.

-Killian, déjale en paz -le reprocho Rebecca bajando apuradamente de la escalera.

Zimmer no hizo caso y le siguió dando en el estomago, Cyrus intento de cubrirse pero apenas podía, Zimmer le pisaba los brazos haciendo que este quedase aún mas desprotegido para seguir dandole todo lo que podía, aprovecho y le piso encima de una de las rodillas.

-¡Ah! -chillo al sentir un terrible dolor donde le piso.

-¡Killian! -volvió a gritar Rebecca al ver que no le escuchaba.

Se detuvo mientras se pasaba la mano por encima de la boca, lo miro con descaro.

-Dime una cosa Becca, ¿verdaderamente amas a este hombre? -le pregunto, dio otro paso como dispuesto a darle una patada pero no lo hizo, hizo solamente el gesto para intimidarlo.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Amas a este hombre a pesar de sus defectos? ¿Eh?

Rebecca no sabía que contestarle, estaba mas pendiente del estado en que se encontraba Cyrus que en lo que le estaba preguntando, a pesar de que sabía muy bien porque se lo estaba preguntando.

-¿Que quieres decir con todo eso?

-Quiero decir: ¿Que como es posible que ames a un hombre que es capaz de crear algo tan semejante e insignificante como esa diabólica hija robotica que construyo, e hizo que me pusiera un rastreador por detrás de la espalda? -volvió a patearle pero esta vez sobre el talón.

-¡Ah! -chillo dolorido de nuevo, aquella patada fue peor que la anterior.

-Si, vale, le amo, ¿es eso lo que quieres oír? -le contesto reprochándole eufóricamente.

Zimmer se enderezo poniendose rígido y mirándole con una expresión autoritaria.

-Pixal -exclamo Cyrus con tono agonizante.

-¿Quieres a tu hija Cyrus? ¿Quieres al desecho que es tu hija?

-Ella no es un desecho, ella es un milagro.

-¿Un milagro? ¿Un milagro? -se enderezo mirándole con total desprecio.

-Que te den, tu te lo pierdes -le recrimino echándole la bronca.

-¿Que yo que me pierdo qué?

-Lo que es tener corazón, eso es lo que te pierdes.

Aquello hizo que Zimmer se riera descaradamente como si le hubiese dicho algo gracioso y de lo que apenas se tomaba en serio, se calmo mientras se aguantaba las ganas de seguir riéndose.

-Él tiene razón Killian -dijo Rebecca.

-¿Umh? -volteo su mirada dirigiendose hacía ella-. ¿Como dices?

Que él tiene razón, jamas has tenido corazón, por eso no lo entiendes, para él Pixal no es un desecho, no es solamente una maquina que decidió inventar un dia como cualquier otro, para él Pixal ha sido como la hija que nunca ha tenido, y se siente orgullosa de tenerla, yo también me siento orgullosa de conocerla, como también me siento orgulloso de tener a Zane -le explicó sincerandose con él para que entendiera la diferencia de lo que ella sentía con los ideales que él tenía y que siempre tuvo pero nunca se quiso separar de ellos.

-Pues yo no, ¿y sabes porque?

-Porque para ti la familia es un pecado, ¿verdad?

De pronto Zimmer se acerco apuradamente hacía ella con intención de atacarla, pero no lo hizo, se detuvo al instante teniendo la mano abierta como apunto de agarrarla del cuello, pero algo le impedía moverse. No podía hacerlo, no podía hacérselo a ella, se separo apartandose lo mas que pudo y ahí entonces se bajo la mano con fuerza.

-Jamas vuelvas a pronunciar esa ultima palabra, ¿de acuerdo? -le aviso nerviosamente.

Ahora entendió porque reaccionó así, esa ultima palabra que soltó, _"pecado"_ tenía que ver con la religión, y eso era algo que él odiaba desde niño, no soportaba oírlo.

-Mirate Killian, has desperdiciado tantos años de tu vida, y aún sigues sin entenderlo. No todas las personas del planeta son esa familia católica.

-No, pero yo pienso asegurarme de que no lo sean -acoto seriamente y entonces se acerco de vuelta hacía Cyrus, le cogío agarrándole por los hombros y lo levanto con fuerza-. Dime, ¿tenías ideas de que yo tenía ese rastreador puesto por detrás de la espalda?

-No, te juro que no lo sabía, fue idea de Pixal.

Se río poniendo una sonrisa descarada que indicaba que no se creía esa afirmación.

-Claro que ha sido idea de tu hija, si tu estabas con ella -justifico descaradamente ese hecho.

Cyrus se quedo bloqueado al no saber que decirle, cada cosa que podía contarle que pudiese servir para justificar esas acusaciones que le estaba soltando, solamente lograba empeorar las cosas aún mas. Se estaba cansando de sus golpes, se estaba cansando de sus reproches, de sus ideas tan crueles y horribles, estaba harto de él, tanto que ya se le iba su miedo a ser golpeado una vez mas.

-¿Que tienes que decir Cyrus? -acerco aún mas su cara.

Levanto la mirada y se le quedo mirando fijamente, aprovecho y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que le dejo indeciso, le soltó hacíendolo caer mientras Zimmer se alejaba teniendo ambas manos sobre su cara, gemía del dolor que tenía por el golpe que le dio. Se las quito y se mostró la marca del golpe que le dejo, su frente estaba roja y sangraba por uno de los orificios de la nariz.

-Esto, tengo que decirte esto maldito cabron hijo de puta -le recrimino Cyrus.

Zimmer se paso la mano quitándose la sangre que le goteaba de la nariz y se dirigió hacía él con una ferviente mirada de puro odio, soltaba gemidos como si fuese un animal salvaje.

-Killian, para ya -le reprocho insistentemente Rebecca, no quería que ahora ambos se enfrentasen.

Cyrus se levanto dispuesto a pelearse con él, se dispuso a darle otro puñetazo en la cara pero Zimmer fue mas rápido y le asesto uno en la mandíbula, le dejo sangrando en un extremo del labio, Cyrus lo ignoro y le asesto el golpe de puño que pretendía darle antes. Ambos se agarraron y se pusieron a asestarse todo tipo de golpes por todas partes del cuerpo sin importar siquiera el daño que se estuvieran haciendo, solamente lo hacían para sacarse el enfado de encima.

Arriba de todo, el Overlord estaba mirando la pelea que se estaban montando los dos genios, podía ver a través de su pantalla como los pulsos de ambos aumentaban con cada golpe que se daban, como si cada golpe aumentase el nivel de euforia que tenían dentro, ver eso era desolado, pero para él le resultaba un autentico entretenimiento, le divertía ver como esos dos se mataban entre si sin ningún motivo, pero aún así no podía permitir que siguieran haciendo eso, necesitaba a Zimmer para que él pudiera terminar con lo suyo, y cuando llegase el momento, le traicionaría cruelmente.

-Gideon -aviso al joven cibernético.

Gideon giro la cabeza escuchando el aviso del Overlord.

-Detén a Zimmer, no dejes que se mate estúpidamente -le ordeno estrictamente.

Obedeció y marcho dirigiendose hacía donde se producía la escena. Luego el Overlord decidió llegar abajo de todo tirandose desde la plataforma del arma, cayo por el otro impactando de lleno contra el suelo sin dañarse nada de su cuerpo robotíco, se sentía imparable haciendo eso.

Cyrus agarro a Zimmer por debajo del cuello y le empezo a golpear en el estomago con todo lo que podía, Zimmer se sentía indefenso en aquella posición, sentía malamente los golpes que le daba.

-Deja a Rebecca en paz, ¿me has oído? -le ordeno insistemente.

-Jamas, la amo, desde siempre.

-Pues que lastima, porque ella no te ama.

-No, pero lo hará muy pronto -le agarro de las piernas haciendo que se desequilibra.

Ambos se tiraron al suelo y aprovechando la situación, Zimmer se puso a golpear nuevamente a Cyrus en la cara, cuanto mas golpes le daba, mas sangre le hacía salir de la boca y mas negro se le ponían los ojos, Cyrus no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo.

-Killian, ¡basta ya! -ordeno Rebecca soltando un grito exasperante.

Le dio un ultimo puñetazo en la cara provocando que se rindiese rápidamente.

Por detrás llego el Overlord y cogío a Zimmer alejandolo de Cyrus mientras Gideon por el otro lado ayudaba a levantar a Cyrus que se encontraba en un estado catatonico, estaba tan dolorido que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, escupía sangre de su boca.

-Será mejor que no sigas Zimmer, tenemos trabajo que hacer -le aviso el Overlord.

-No -protesto quejándose, le quito el brazo con el que le sujetaba y se paso la mano por la cara para quitarse el sudor y la sangre que le quedo de la pelea-. Yo tengo trabajo que hacer, ¿entendido?

-Si, mi señor -confirmo cordialmente el Overlord.

Dirigió la mirada hacía Cyrus, se le quedo mirando intentando de saber que hacer con él.

-Atalos, a los dos, aquí mismo, donde pueda verles -ordeno Zimmer poniendo una mirada autoritaria, estaba tan cabreado que ya le daba igual que opción tomar ahora.

-Si, mi señor -confirmo y entonces cogío a Rebecca sosteniéndola del brazo.

Gideon siguió al Overlord mientras se llevaba a Cyrus con él, los colocaron en un costado cercano de la base inferior del arma, les levantaron los brazos y les ataron haciendo que quedasen con los brazos al aire sin poder hacer, Cyrus se quedo también atado pero apenas seguía manteniendose en pie, estaba tan dolorido que no podía ni levantar la cabeza para ver que pasaba.

Rebecca miro a Gideon atando a Cyrus y no pudo evitar ver que aquel joven resultase ser uno de los hijos de Vector Stein, lo veía tan distinto que se cuestionaba si había algo del viejo él o no.

-No tienes porque hacer esto -le dijo esperando que lo entendiese.

Gideon le miro sin apenas mover una sola expresión de su mirada, estaba tan falto de emociones que era imposible determinar si por dentro comprendía lo que le decía o simplemente lo ignoraba como el robot humano que era ahora, se dio la vuelta y se marcho ignorándoles.

Zimmer se saco un pañuelo que tenía escondido en uno de los bolsillos de la bata y se puso a secarse la cara que la tenía todavía llena de sangre de los dos golpes de antes, se percato de que también le había roto las gafas, faltaba una lente y estaba todo el resto doblado, ya no le servían para nada, las tiro como si fuesen basura para él.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? -le pregunto el Overlord.

-No, para nada -discrepo de esa pregunta con total soberanía, se guardo el pañuelo en el bolsillo.

-Mis disculpas señor -se disculpo cordialmente con él.

-Overlord, tu que sabes mas que yo, ¿cuanto tiempos crees que falta para que vengan los ninjas.

-No estoy muy seguro señor, a los ninjas los dejamos sin vehículos que pudiesen usar para venir aquí, pero viendo lo rápido que llegaron a la base, yo supongo que no faltara menos de diez minutos en encontrarse con estas ruinas -comento especificando el tiempo que les quedaba a ambos de terminar el proyecto antes de que viniese los ninjas a arruinarles el plan.

Frunció los dientes de lo enfadado que estaba por ver que se le empeoraba aún mas el plan.

-¿Seguimos con el plan señor?

-Claro que seguimos con el plan, yo pienso seguir hasta el final.

-De acuerdo señor, ¿que pretende hacer con los ninjas?

-¿Los ninjas? -lo miro intrigado de reojo.

-Los ninjas van a venir le guste o no, tenemos que prepararnos para su llegada.

-Cierto -reafirmo Zimmer reconociendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para completar su plan, y los ninjas se lo iban a arruinar todo, no iba permitirse perder esta oportunidad cuando había llegado tan cerca, tenía que terminar con esto hoy mismo-. Prepara las armas Overlord, hoy el mundo conocerá mi ira, y sabrá lo que sucede se interponen en mi camino.

Sonrío orgulloso mientras esbozaba una expresión malévola.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

El convoy siguió todo el recto que tenía delante pero esta vez yendo con mas velocidad que antes, iban lo mas rápido que podían pero eso ocasionaba que tuviesen varias sacudidas a lo largo de todo el trayecto. Los policías que estaban dentro de los furgones estaban nerviosos porque no sabían con que se iban a enfrentar una vez diesen con Zimmer, lo mismo pasaba con los ninjas que estaban pendientes mirando la carretera esperando llegar a las ruinas de Industrias Carrower, todavía les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer pero aún así estaban cerca.

Miles era uno de los que estaba mas intranquilos ya que hoy estaba apunto de terminar con todo aquello por lo que había estado luchando durante los últimos treinta años, hoy acabaría con Zimmer de una vez por todas, conseguiría su venganza por lo que le hizo a su mujer y por la vida que podría haber tenido con ella si no hubiese sido por aquella explosión que lo mato, ya no le quedaba nada por lo que seguir viviendo, hoy era todo o nada.

Stronger estaba detrás de Miles y podía ver perfectamente lo rígido que se encontraba, en ningún momento dijo nada al respecto, estaba absorto en la situación, pudo hacerse rápidamente a la idea de que estaba dispuesto a cometer aquello que se disponía hacer en cuanto llegasen, y eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba que Miles arriesgase su vida por acabar con Zimmer cuando podría dejar atrás todo ese odio que había ido acumulando por culpa de lo que le hizo ese hombre, eso no era vida para él, ni siquiera para los demás ya que les oculto esto sin siquiera mencionarles.

De pronto escucho un ruido que le hizo salir del trance que tenía, se giro y observo que Ronan estaba a un lado suyo cargando su rifle de francotirador, metió varias balas dentro y luego cerro el arma de un tirón, se escucho el sonido mecánico que hacía al cerrarse.

-¿Todo bien Ronan? -le pregunto.

-La verdad es que si señor, ¿porque lo pregunta?

Se quedo dubitativo al reconocer que le pregunto eso y no tenía ni idea de porque motivo.

-No lo se -contesto echando la mirada al otro lado.

Carraspeo Ronan sintiendo que algo le carcomía, y sabía muy bien de que era.

-¿Desea hablarlo? -objetó.

-¿Como dices? -se cuestiono esa pregunta.

-Lo que paso antes en el bosque, lo que hizo cuando era joven.

-Ah -comprendió a lo que se refería-. ¿De veras quieres hablar sobre eso?

Dejo el rifle apartado a un lado y luego lo miro seriamente frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Sabes que he aprendido a lo largo de los años?

-Pues no.

-Que cuando uno esta deprimido por algo, es porque quiere buscar la manera de explicarse sin sentirse culpable por algo que hizo hace tiempo, y tu mi amigo, estas desesperado por querer hablar conmigo sobre lo que paso aquella noche -comento demostrando que se daba cuenta de lo perturbado que estaba por haberle confesado aquel suceso.

Reconoció que tenía razón en ese asunto, ahora no pudo evitar sentir que tenía que hablar con él.

-¿Quieres hablarlo ahora o...?

-Si, tienes razón, prefiero solucionar antes de acabar muerto ahí -reafirmo dispuesto a razonar sinceramente con él, se giro poniendose recto hacía él, le dijo-: No sabía que tu estabas aquel dia.

-Lo se, y yo tampoco sabía que tu fuiste quien le disparo.

-No fue mi intención, yo quería salvar a ese niño, quería sacarlo de ahí como fuera, pero en cuanto me metí en aquel edificio, solo, y sin ningún protección, sentí que estaba cometiendo un error, que me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo y él me iba a comer, ¿pero sabes? Yo no tenía miedo exactamente a que fuese a morir, sino a que muriese el niño, aquel pobre muchacho lo había pasado fatal, tenía un padre horrible, apenas había tenido infancia, y ahora encima aquel cabron lo tenía retenido para usarlo como moneda de cambio, ¿quien le hace esas cosas a un niño?

-Supongo que alguien que jamas supo lo que era preocuparse por alguien mas pequeño -opino ingenuamente Ronan sintiendo que se estaba refiriendo sobre él.

Soltó una pequeña risa al darse cuenta de que ese comentario sonaba como muy irónico.

-Cuando empece a subir las escaleras, sentí que el pulso se me elevaba, nunca antes había sentido algo como eso, era algo, inusual, indescriptible, pero aún así seguí adelante. Me puse a buscar al niño, cruce todos los pasillos hasta que entonces me tope con aquella ventanilla roja en la que creí ver al secuestrador, vi la silueta de un cuchillo y ya asumí que le mataría, me dio tanto miedo que ni siquiera me dispuse a avisarle de que se detuviera o de ponerme a correr para impedir lo que iba a hacer, no, no lo hice, simplemente actúe sin pensar y dispare, le di, pero no al que quería darle -alzo la cabeza quedandose estupefacto al acordarse de lo que sucedió en aquel momento.

Ronan se le quedo mirando y pudo notar ver lo triste que se estaba poniendo por acordarse de aquella horrible imagen, verdaderamente se sentía culpable por haberle matado.

-La primera persona a la que mate como oficial, fue a un niño, a un niño, a un pobre que no había hecho nada para merecerlo excepto ser el hijo de un traficante -una lagrima cayo por su ojo, se la quito al instante pasandose la mano por encima de los ojos-. Me sentí mal por eso, me sentí tan mal que asumí que me acusarían de asesinato, y tenía ganas de que lo hicieran, porque así entonces no volvería a ser daño a nadie mas, sería un delincuente mas encerrado entre rejas.

-¿Pero no paso verdad?

-Y claro que no, los estupidos burócratas estos se aprovecharon de la situación, cerraron el grifo e hicieron como si no hubiera pasado nada grave, fingieron que detuve al secuestrador cuando ya había matado al niño, y me concedieron una medalla al valor, cuando en realidad lo hice sin tener siquiera un ápice de valor, lo hice por puro miedo, era un cobarde, y cometí un error -no pudo aguantarlo mas y se llevo las manos a la cabeza para taparse las lagrimas que le caían de los ojos.

¿Cobarde dices? -protesto Ronan.

-¿Eh? -se quito la mano extrañado por esa mención.

-Dices que eres un cobarde, pero no te das cuenta de todo lo que has hecho.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Un cobarde es aquel que es incapaz de hacer algo útil, que lo único que mejor saber es huir de sus problemas en vez de solucionarlos, o de aprovecharse de ellos mientras otros sufren sus consecuencias de una forma bastante cruel, y tu mi amigo -alzo el brazo apoyándoselo sobre su hombro mientras le miraba con una expresión ingenua-. Tu no eres uno de ellos.

-Si que lo soy, cometí un error al haber matado al niño.

-Lo se, cometiste un error, ¿pero sabes cual fue el error que podrías haber tomado en ese momento?

-¿Cual? -le quito la mano de encima al resultarle demasiado incomodo que se la apoyara.

-No haber entrado a rescatar al niño, eso si que es de cobardes.

Se quedo dubitativo al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, si no hubiese entrado en aquel edificio él solo, no habría intentado nada para demostrar lo que valía.

-Es cierto, lo hice, pero...

-Mataste al niño, lo se, eso fue algo injusto, pero a pesar de todo hiciste bien en haber disparado.

-¿Hice bien en haber actuado sin pensar?

-A pesar de a quien le diste, tu hiciste lo que cualquiera habría hecho en esa situación, te dispusiste a disparar a ese canalla para salvar al crío, y tanto si le hubieses dado como si no, actuaste por tu puro instinto, tu instinto de querer hacer justicia, y eso fue lo que te convirtió en el hombre que eres ahora -espeto indicándole que tanto si le hubiese salido mal o no, él hizo lo que le parecía porque él era así, siempre dispuesto a hacer lo correcto porque él creía en eso.

Volvió a quedarse indeciso al reconocer que también tenía razón, mato al niño por accidente, eso era cierto, pero por lo menos no dejo que el secuestrador se hubiese salido con la suya, y eso era algo que cualquier agente habría hecho en su situación, y debía sentirse orgulloso por eso.

-¿Porque me ayudas Ronan? A pesar de lo que hice.

-Porque te perdono -declaro-. Te perdono por lo que hiciste.

Se sintió tan extrañado oírle decir eso que no sabía si reconsiderarlo o tomárselo como un acto de modestia, pero por lo menos se entusiasmaba de ver que por lo menos aquel pirata tenía algo de corazón y no un ego inmenso como todo el mundo solía decir eso.

-Chicos, me parece que ya hemos llegado -aviso eufóricamente Nya.

Todos escucharon el grito de Nya y ambos se levantaron dirigiendose hacía la parte delantera, asomaron la cabeza y vieron que abajo de todo se encontraban las ruinas del complejo que formaba parte de Industrias Carrower, cuando mas se acercaban, mas veían el aspecto ennegrecido y arruinado que tenía el complejo en si.

-¿Es eso Industrias Carrower? -se cuestiono Alan.

-Si -reafirmo murmuradamente Paxton 2.0., se conocía de sobra el complejo.

-Con razón lo ha estado escondiendo aquí todo este tiempo -opino Zane reconociendo que había mantenido oculta su arma todo ese tiempo y nadie se había percatado de ello.

Stronger saco de vuelta su walkie-talkie y lo encendió, dijo:

-Dutson, ¿esta viendo esto? -pregunto llamando a su superior.

-Lo estoy viendo Stronger, es evidente que Zimmer se ha estado preparando durante todo este tiempo -confirmo Dutson asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla para verlo mejor.

-¿Creéis que Zimmer se habrá enterado de nuestra presencia? -objetó Cole.

-No hace falta, ya lo sabe -indico seriamente Zane, tenía el presentimiento de que Zimmer les estaba observando desde ahí dentro.

Arriba de todo, había una cámara que estaba grabando el ambiente.

Y ENTONCES CON ZIMMER

Zimmer tenía delante una pantalla roja donde se podía ver la imagen del convoy acercandose hacía el complejo que era donde se encontraba él, vio eso y rápidamente ya supuso que se trataban de los ninjas que venían acompañados de los demás agentes, suspiro amargado al ver que era peor de lo que pensaban, no solamente venían solamente los ninjas, venían acompañados de todo un ejercito de agentes de los que seguramente iban bien armados.

-Los ninjas se acercan señor -le confirmo el Overlord al lado-. Y no vienen solos.

-Eso lo puedo ver -reafirmo malhumoradamente Zimmer, apretaba fuertemente el puño.

-¿Les atacamos ahora o esperamos a que se acerquen?

Volteo su mirada fijándose en él con una expresión rígida y siniestra.

-Démosles con todo -indico dispuesto a atacarles, pulso uno de los botones que se encontraban dentro del panel y enseguida salieron un par de mandos que se levantaron desde los costados del panel, los agarro los fuertemente y se puso a moverlos mientras dirigía una especie de diana digital sobre la pantalla, apunto contra el convoy que se acercaba.

Y ENTONCES AFUERA

Las torretas giraron apuntando hacía el convoy que pasaba a través de la carretera.

-Un momento -dijo Pixal exasperada.

-¿Que pasa? -le preguntaron extrañados al ver como reaccionó.

-Fijaos ahí -les señalo hacía lo alto del complejo.

-Yo no veo nada -dijo Rough.

Zane amplio su visión digital y observo que habían unas torretas que les estaban apuntando.

-Oh no -él también se quedo exasperado al ver lo que ocurría.

-Zane, ¿que estas viendo? -le pregunto Lloyd queriendo entender que era lo que veía.

-Stronger, avisale a Dutson y diles que se retiren -le ordeno eufóricamente.

-¿Que se retiren?

-Hazlo -reprocho insistiéndole de que lo hiciera.

Volvió a sacar el walkie-talkie y lo encendió, dijo:

-Dutson, ¿estas ahí?

-Estoy aquí, ¿que ocurre?

Mire fijamente a Zane esperando saber si se equivocaba con lo que decía, pero en vez de eso mantenía una mirada de preocupación dirigida hacía él, algo pasaba y no era bueno.

-Retire a sus hombres, Zimmer esta apunto de atacar -le ordeno eufóricamente.

- _¿Que?_ -se extraño Dutson al otro lado, no comprendió la orden.

Mientras, Zimmer tenía en el punto de mira al convoy.

-Morid de una vez -dijo y entonces disparo.

Una de las torretas disparo varias ráfagas a una velocidad por segundo, las ráfagas impactaron contra uno de los furgonetas que se encontraban al final del convoy, atravesaron las ventanas dando al conductor y al copiloto y de ahí pasaron al otro lado atravesando el cuerpo de los agentes que se encontraban en la parte trasera, todos gritaron de dolor al recibir las ráfagas.

La furgoneta descarriló hacía un lado de la carretera mientras todo el convoy seguía adelante, los ninjas asomaron la cabeza observando por el costado, incluido Dutson lo miro, la furgoneta quedo tirada de costado echando humo por la trasera, luego se incendió.

-¿Habían hombres ahí verdad? -pregunto Seliel.

-Si, los había -reafirmo solemnemente Stronger, se quedo indeciso al ver que todo un grupo de agentes fueron abatidos en menos de un segundo a causa de esos disparos.

Zimmer vio la furgoneta que descarriló y se quedo orgulloso al ver con que potencia pudo acabar con ellos, cambio la diana de lugar apuntando hacía los demás vehículos, disparo de vuelta.

Varias torretas mas se pusieron a disparar lanzando varias ráfagas que se dirigían hacía el convoy.

-¡Nya gira! -ordeno Jay.

Nya rápidamente giro el autobús hacía el costado esquivando las ráfagas que pasaron por delante de otra furgoneta blindada, esta no tuvo tanta suerte ya que las ráfagas impactaron contra la parte trasera haciendo que explotase desde dentro, giro y salió de la carretera descarrilando en el costado.

Zimmer siguió disparando contra todos los vehículos que tenía a tiro, uno por uno recibieron varios disparos de las ráfagas que impactaban contra la parte trasera de las furgonetas, todas acaban destruidas con sus ocupantes muertos por dentro.

Los ninjas se juntaron en la parte trasera del autobús asomando la cabeza para ver lo que estaba sucediendo, observaban como cada uno de los vehículos policiales que les estaban siguiendo iban cayendo como moscas fácilmente a medida que intentaban de esquivar, ningúno lo lograba y todos acaban siendo destruidos al instante, uno de los coches patrulla que se encontraba al lado del coche patrulla de Dutson se le pincho la rueda y eso hizo que diese la vuelta por toda la carretera.

Dutson se quedo aterrado al ver eso, cogío su walkie-talkie y lo encendió.

El walkie que tenía Stronger se le encendió enseguida, lo cogío encendiéndolo y dijo:

-¿Si? -pregunto con voz nerviosa.

-Stronger, ¿que es lo que esta pasando? -le reprocho con tono incesante.

Zane se lo cogío de un tirón sin que este se lo viera venir y dijo:

-Señor Dutson, es Zimmer, les esta atacando, tienen que dar la vuelta -le ordeno eufóricamente.

- _No le escucho -_ contesto al otro lado, no le estaba escuchando debido al ruido de las explosiones.

El coche patrulla que tenía a la derecha recibió el impacto de las ráfagas, el motor exploto incendiandose por dentro, siguió avanzando mientras el coche patrulla se alejaba por detrás suyo.

-¿Que cojones pasa que no escucha? -critico Zairus.

Ambos se dieron un intercambio de miradas al no saber que pensar sobre esa cuestión.

-Señor Dutson, de la vuelta ahora mismo -le ordeno de nuevo.

-¿Que de la vuelta? -apenas escucho lo que dijo.

Zimmer volvió a disparar y apunto contra uno de los furgones mas largos que habían en el convoy, las torretas dispararon y las ráfagas fueron directas contra el furgón. El conductor del furgón vio que venían directas hacía él y rápidamente giro el vehículo haciendo que quedase de costado, las ráfagas atravesaron el metal blindado pasando por delante de los agentes, todos acabaron muertos incluyendo al conductor que dio otro volantazo con el vehículo.

Una de las ruedas traseras se rompió y aquello hizo que el furgón se cayera de costado contra la carretera, los demás vehículos que venían delante se chocaron contra el furgón que tapaba el frente de la carretera, uno por uno todos se amontonaron entre si hasta que al final uno de los coches patrulla se le quemo el motor e hizo que se le incendiara.

Los ninjas observaron lo que paso y esbozaron una expresión de asombro al ver como quedo. Dutson también lo vio y no pudo evitar sentirse aterrado al ver con que capacidad aquellas ráfagas destruyeron la mayor parte de todo el convoy, los dejo sin refuerzos.

-Buen disparo señor Zimmer -dijo orgullosamente el Overlord viendo lo que hizo.

Zimmer esbozo una risa sarcástica, se sentía orgulloso por haberlos derribado fácilmente.

El autobús junto con el coche patrulla de Dutson continuaban adelante, no les faltaba nada para llegar al complejo, pero aún así les quedaba esquivar todas esas torretas.

-¿No hay algúna forma de destruir esas cosas? -critico reprochadamente Jay, quería que derribasen las torretas pero no había ningúna manera de hacerlo.

-Bueno, podría destruirlas de un solo disparo -sugirió Ronan.

-¿Eres capaz de disparar desde esta distancia en pleno movimiento? -le pregunto Rough asumiendo que era capaz de hacer eso.

-Claro que no, ¿donde has visto tu a un francotirador disparando en movimiento?

Ambos se quejaron al ver que ningúno tenía ningúna idea de nada.

-¿Tu que opinas Zane? -le pregunto Kai dirigiendose al nindroide.

-Lo que necesitamos no es derribar esas torretas, lo que necesitamos es llegar hasta el final, fijaos bien -les señalo las torretas de vuelta-, yo no creo que esas torretas puedan moverse hacía abajo, si conseguimos ponernos debajo de su trayectoria, quizás no nos den.

-¿De veras crees que podremos hacer eso? -le miro cuestionadamente Alan.

-No lo se, pero es la única manera que tenemos de no acabar muertos ahora -indico seriamente.

Se dieron un intercambio de miradas al reconocer que era la única opción que tenían ahora mismo.

Una de las torretas volvió a disparar contra el coche patrulla de Dutson lanzándole varias ráfagas, Dutson se puso a esquivarlas a todas moviendose en zig-zag a lo largo de toda la carretera, las esquivo pero una atravesó la ventanilla del coche e impacto contra el abdomen del agente que tenía de copiloto al lado, la ráfaga le perforo el estomago quemándole tanto la piel como el hueso, Dutson se le quedo mirando y este giro la cabeza mirándole con una expresión desorbitada, le dio tanta asco ver eso que no sabía que hacer, el agente echo la vista al frente y se murió al instante.

-Joder -exclamo aterrado al ver que era peor de lo que pensaba.

Se harto y decidió la vuelta para retirarse, no quería acabar de la misma manera.

-Mirad, Dutson, esta dando la vuelta -aviso Lloyd observando que el coche patrulla se iba.

Todos se juntaron contra la parte trasera observando como el coche se alejaba de ellos.

-Vamos Dutson, vete de aquí -se dijo exasperado Stronger, no quería que él también se muriera.

Dutson acelero el coche lo mejor que podía para escapar de ahí.

-Tu no te vas de aquí -dijo Zimmer apuntando en su pantalla contra el coche patrulla que se iba.

Disparo y otra serie de ráfagas salieron disparadas por medio de las torretas, Dutson vio a través del espejo de arriba como venían directamente hacía él, volvió a moverse en zig-zag pero las ráfagas impactaron contra las ruedas del coche haciendo que este descarrilase dando media vuelta en el aire mientras se iba moviendo por delante de la carretera.

Stronger vio lo que le paso y se quedo aterrado al ver que no lo consiguió, siguió dando vueltas a medida que el coche se rompía hasta que al final se detuvo quedando tirado de espaldas. Stronger se giro mirando al frente intentando de asimilar la situación ya que apenas se creía que también hubiese derribado a Dutson cuando encima él estaba retirando en el momento.

-Mark -Miles se puso a su lado mirándole compasivamente.

Volteo su mirándole con una expresión inquisitiva.

-Yo no creo que haya muerto del todo -opino sintiendo que no murió.

-Pues si no es así entonces tenemos que volver -acoto exasperadamente, marcho atravesando el autobús y se puso delante de Nya-. Da media vuelta, tenemos que volver.

-Imposible, estamos muy cerca de llegar -se negó rotundamente Nya a hacer eso.

-Da media vuelta -le insistió reprochadamente, no se iba a dar por vencido.

-Stronger, si hacemos eso, Zimmer nos disparara -le aviso eufóricamente Garmadon hacíendole ver que era una mala idea que diesen la vuelta para ayudarle.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer entonces? ¿Vamos a dejar morir a otro mas? ¿Es eso?

-Mark, calmate, de acuerdo -alzo su mano dispuesto a consolarle.

-No me digas que me calme -le pego en la mano para apartasela, se quito la pistola y apunto contra todo el equipo que intentaba de ayudarle-, vamos a ayudarle.

Todos se quedaron mirándole seriamente al ver que se estaba desesperando demasiado.

-Mark, piensa un momento lo que estas haciendo -le insistió pasivamente Misako.

-Se muy bien lo que estoy haciendo. No pienso dejar que muera otro amigo mas -declaro dando a entender que todo este escándalo lo estaba haciendo para perdonarse por lo de Johnston.

Zimmer disparo una vez mas y una pequeña ráfaga salió disparada e impacto atravesando parte de la parte trasera del autobús y la rueda delantera derecha, Nya perdió el control con el autobús haciendo que este se descarrilase, todos cayeron bruscamente contra el suelo.

El autobús se giro de una manera bastante brusca produciendo así que este se descarrilase y empezase a dar vueltas en el aire con todo el equipo dentro. Todos intentaron de agarrarse a lo que podían pero iban tan rápidos, que para muchos el tiempo se les hizo mas lento de lo que parecía.

Siguió girando hasta que al final se detuvo quedando el autobús enteramente volcado hacía arriba.

Zimmer vio a través de la pantalla como quedo de volcado el autobús, soltó los mandos y se aparto sintiéndose satisfecho al ver que se había quitado de encima a todo el convoy fácilmente.

-Ahora no nos molestaran -asintió el Overlord.

-Si -reafirmo Zimmer estando de acuerdo.

Bajo de las escaleras y se dirigió hacía Rebecca y Cyrus, se puso delante de ellos y les dijo:

-Vuestros amigos han muerto, junto con todo un escuadrón de policías que pensaban detenerme, al final vuestras esperanzas de creer que eso podría detenerme, han fallado por completo -les comento descaradamente mientras se ponía a reirse malévolamente.

Los dos se quedaron mirándole y no se sintieron aterrorizados para nada por su forma de actuar.

-¿Sabes Killian? Antes yo pensaba que quizás tendrías la suficiente decencia de reconsiderar la gravedad de tus desastres, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no, ahora reconozco tu verdadera persona, y es esta que tengo delante -espeto Rebecca sincerandose con él desvelándole lo que verdaderamente sentía sobre las cosas que hacía.

Cambio su expresión al instante al ver que ahora ella ya no simpatizaba con él.

-Te desprecio Killian, y esta vez para siempre -decreto decidido a dejar de preocuparse.

Hizo un raro gesto con la boca que indicaba que se enfado, se harto y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara que dejo su mejilla enrojecida, apenas se inmuto por el golpe.

-Ya he terminado contigo -decreto dejando claro que ya pasaba de seguir amándola.

-Y yo también -terció sarcásticamente ella.

Se acomodo la bata y se marcho dejándolos donde estaban, Rebecca bajo la cabeza apenada.

-¿Estas bien Becca? -le pregunto Cyrus mirándole de reojo.

-Estoy bien -reafirmo amargamente.

-Ese cabron, lo va a pagar, va a pagar por lo que le ha hecho a los chicos -reprimió Cyrus cabreado, estaba tan harto de sus amenazas que ya le daba igual volver a enfrentarse con él.

-Ellos están bien -dijo ella.

-¿Como dices?

-Los chicos están bien, no les ha pasado nada.

-¿Como estas tan segura de eso?

-No es que lo este, es que lo se, prefiero pensar mil veces en que ellos aún siguen con vida que dejar que ese cabron se salga con la suya -indico demostrando que tenía mas confianza en creer que ellos le detendrían a pensar de forma contradictoria.

Mantuvo la calma y asintió esperando a que ellos vinieran para acabar con este asunto.

Y MIENTRAS AFUERA

Zane se despertó y se dispuso a levantarse pero le costaba, se le aclaro la vista y entonces vio lo que pasaba, el autobús se volcó y él estaba incrustado en uno de los extremos de la parte inferior del vehículo, como era todo de titanio, la fuerza del golpe le hizo quedar enganchado, tenía toda la mitad superior del cuerpo para afuera.

Se aferro fuertemente y se dispuso a salir usando toda la fuerza que tenía encima, apreto y salió disparado como si fuese el corcho de una botella, cayo bruscamente contra el suelo pero no sintió nada, asomo la cabeza y vio que todavía quedaba gente dentro, sus amigos estaban ahí.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacía ellos para ayudarles, se tiro y se metió arrastrandose dentro del autobús, el golpe lo había aplastado haciendo que hubiese poco espacio de lo que había antes, observo detenidamente como quedo por dentro, habían trozos de cristales esparcidos por ambos lados, los asientos estaban deformados, y todos sus amigos estaban tirados e inconscientes con varias heridas tanto en la cabeza como en los brazos.

-Chicos, ¿estáis bien? -pregunto intentando de saber si algúno estaba consciente o no.

Ningúno contesto, empezo a temerse que hubiesen muerto durante el golpe.

-Ninjas, amigos míos, levantaos -ordeno insistentemente.

Pixal se despertó y al instante se golpeo con uno de los asientos.

-Pixal -vio a su novia y rápidamente se arrastro aún mas a fondo para ayudarla, se junto con ella levantándole la cabeza para ver como se encontraba-. ¿Estas bien?

La nindroide parpadeo los ojos y vio que tenía la cara de su novio delante.

-Zane, ¿eres tu? -levanto el brazo acariciando su suave cara.

-Así es, soy yo -se entusiasmo tanto de ver que no le paso nada que aprovecho para darle un suave beso invertido en los labios, se separo y le dijo-: ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien, ¿que paso?

-Zimmer nos dio, ha volcado el autobús -le confeso seriamente.

-¿Y los chicos, están bien?

-No lo se, ningúno despierta.

-¿Porque será que siempre acabamos en esta situación? -critico ingenuamente.

-No lo se, supongo que es nuestra costumbre diaria o algo así -indico echando una risa falsa.

Ambos se miraron y se lamentaron al darse cuenta de que eso era lo único que hacían siempre.

-Cuando todo esto termine, prométeme de que tendremos un hijo.

-Y lo tendrás, en cuanto nos casemos -acoto confiadamente.

-Espera, ¿que has dicho? -se extraño con ese ultimo comentario.

-¿Eh? -dijo fingiendo que no dijo nada, sabía muy bien lo que dijo.

-¡Ah! -otro mas del equipo se despertó al instante.

-Ronan, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto dirigiendose al ladrón pirata.

-Me duele la cabeza -exclamo amargamente.

-Podríamos decir que eso es un si -reafirmo expresamente.

De pronto todos los demás empezaron a despertarse lanzando varios gemidos de sofoco mientras se tocaban todo el cuerpo, todos se sentían dolidos por algúna parte.

-Chicos, ¿estáis bien? -les pregunto queriendo saber si todos se encontraban bien o no.

-Yo estoy bien -respondió Cole levantando la mano.

-Pues yo me siento como si me haya aplastado una apisonadora -opino sarcásticamente Garmadon.

Todos se quedaron mirándole extrañamente al oírle decir eso.

-¿Que pasa? -se sentía extrañado al no entender porque le miraban.

-Me lo parece a mi o ese ha sido el primer chiste que ha soltado Garmadon en años -espeto Skylar reconociendo que ese era el primer comentario humorístico que le habían oído decir.

-Yo diría que si -reafirmo Kai.

Todos se rieron entusiasmados al ver que el viejo sensei fue capaz de de decir un chiste.

-Venga ninjas, no me hagáis esto, por favor -recrimino Garmadon avergonzado por ese error suyo.

-Vamos papa, no te sientas mal, ya iba siendo hora de que hicieras una -dijo compasivamente Lloyd, estaba de acuerdo en que su serio padre hubiese dicho algo así.

-¿De veras piensas eso?

-Pues claro, no puedes ser estricto toda tu vida.

-Yo nunca he sido estricto.

-Y lo dice el que antes tenía cuatro brazos -indico ingenuamente Alan.

-Ey, un momento, ¿donde esta Nya? -se percato Kai de que su hermana no estaba con los demás.

-Yo recuerdo que estaba conduciendo todavía el bus -comento Miles.

Voltearon la mirada hacía el otro lado y observaron que ella todavía se encontraba sentada.

-Nya -marcho corriendo Jay a sacarla de ahí. Kai le siguió por detrás.

Ambos se juntaron viendo que se encontraba todavía inconsciente sobre el asiento, la parte trasera estaba doblada hacía dentro provocando que se quedase bloqueada.

-Tenemos que sacarla de aquí -insistió desesperadamente Jay.

-Déjame probar una cosa -dijo Kai dispuesto a usar sus poderes de fuego para quemar el trozo de metal que la mantenía aprisionada en el asiento.

-No espera, ¿que vas a hacer? -le detuvo Rough antes de tiempo.

-Quemar esto, ¿pasa algo?

-Puedo haber combustible esparcido por aquí, si prendes una sola mecha, morimos todos -le aclaro hacíendole ver que si probaba de hacer eso, acabaría creando un desastre mucho mayor.

Ambos se miraron reconociendo preocupados que era una pésima idea.

-¿Y que sucede con Zimmer? ¿Como sabemos que no nos atacara? -critico Zairus ese hecho.

-Desde que me he despertado no he visto nada mas, me parece que Zimmer ya no esta disparando contra toda cosa que se mueva, debe de creer que estamos muertos -opino Zane.

-Por el momento -agrego seriamente Seliel.

Justo en ese momento se despertó Stronger levantándose con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se puso la mano en la frente mientras soltaba gemidos de dolor y angustia, Miles se acordo de lo que hizo antes y rápidamente marcho hacía él, cogío la pistola que se encontraba tirada a su lado y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo indeciso.

-Pero Miles, joder, ¿que estas haciendo? -le reprocho Rough quitándole el arma al ver lo que hacía.

Stronger se giro gimiendo dolorido y miro amargamente a Miles que le había dado por detrás.

-Por tu culpa casi nos matas -le replico enfurismado Miles.

-¿Y por eso tenías que darme por detrás? -le critico reprochadamente.

-Creía que después de lo de Jonhston cambiarías, pero ahora veo que no, sigues actuando sin pensar debido a que todavía te sientes culpable por la gente que pierdes.

-Y mira quien fue a hablar, él que aún no ha superado la muerte de su mujer.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión fría como intentando de aguantarse las ganas de no darle, era evidente que Stronger no pararía hasta que siguiera teniendo la razón en todo.

-¿Que cojones ha pasado aquí?

-Nos dieron, el autobús volcó -declaro Zairus.

-Mierda -exclamo asqueado-. ¿Y Dutson?

-Sigue todavía ahí fuera -comento Jace.

-Oh mierda, tenemos que ayudarle -se desespero y se marcho dispuesto a salir.

-No Mark, para, detente ahora mismo -intento de detenerle al ver como se estaba poniendo.

-Déjame en paz -le empujo hacía un lado con brusquedad, estaba tan desesperado por querer salir que no le importaba a quien le golpeaba o no.

Se arrastro por debajo del autobús hasta que de pronto algo mas se despertó, era Paxton 2.0. que había estado inconsciente todo el rato, se quito de encima todos los restos de metal que tenía encima y luego agarro del cuello a Stronger con fuerza.

-¡Zimmer! -grito con tono sofocante.

-Paxton, detente, él no es Zimmer, él no esta aquí, acuérdate, estas con nosotros -intento Zane de consolarle al ver que parecía no saber lo que hacía.

El joven cibernético se calmo y soltó a Stronger al ver que no era a quien estaba buscando, se arremango el cuello del traje y salió por una de las ventanas rotas, salto de un tirón al exterior y de ahí se levanto, marcho corriendo para el otro lado de la carretera.

-¿Vamos a dejar que él se vaya? -se cuestiono Lloyd extrañado al ver que no hacía nada para detenerle, le dejaban irse solo en medio del desastre.

-No, claro que no, venga chicos, vayamos a buscarle -ordeno insistentemente Garmadon.

Se arrastraron sobre el autobús siguiendo al viejo sensei cuando de pronto escucharon el bostezo de alguien mas, se fijaron que Nya se estaba despertando, esbozaba gemidos de dolor.

-Nya, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto exasperadamente Jay.

Se despertó del todo, abrió los ojos y vio que tenía delante la cara de su novio.

-Jay, ¿porque te veo bocabajo? -le pregunto ingenuamente.

Se rió entusiasmado al ver que estaba bien.

-No te preocupes Nya, todo va a salir bien -le consolo apoyando su mano contra su cara.

Nya se tranquilizo pero entonces vio que se encontraba atorada sobre el asiento.

-Jay, no puedo salir de aquí -empezo a ponerse nerviosa, le daba miedo estar atorada.

-Lo se, pero no te preocupes, te vamos a salir de aquí -le consolo seriamente Kai a su lado.

-Kai, Jay, sacadme de aquí -imploro ella atemorizandose mas de la cuenta.

-Esperad, ¿que pasa con Stronger? -se cuestiono Alan reconociendo que ahora tenían que estar pendiente de dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se dieron un intercambio de serias miradas al no saber que hacer.

-Yo puedo sacarla -dijo Paxton 2.0..

-¿Tu puedes sacarla? -le pregunto Rough.

-Si -afirmo murmuradamente.

-Tengo una idea, Jay, Kai, dejad que Paxton la saque de aquí, todo el resto venid conmigo, vamos a buscar a Stronger antes de que haga una estupidez -acoto específicamente Miles.

-Nosotros nos quedamos aquí -dijo Zane dirigiendo la mirada hacía Pixal-. Si ella esta herida, nosotros podemos tratarla, sabemos de recursos médicos.

-¿Desde cuando? -le critico duramente Ronan.

-Desde que somos nindroides -indico irónicamente.

-Muy bien, hacedlo, vámonos -ordeno de vuelta Garmadon y entonces ambos fueron saliendo por la misma ventana por la que salió antes Stronger, Paxton 2.0. aprovecho para arrastrarse y se dirigió hacía los demás que estaban ayudando a tranquilizar a Nya.

-¿Puedes ayudarnos a sacarla de aquí? -le pregunto compasivamente Jay.

-Puedo, pero antes tengo que arrancar todo esto, desde fuera -indico señalando que para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, debía arrancar toda la parte trasera del autobús.

-¿Desde fuera? -se cuestiono esa idea ya que si hacía eso, suponía que tardaría demasiado en arrancar todas las partes hasta llegar hacía donde estaba Nya.

-Que lo haga -acoto Nya estando de acuerdo.

-¿De veras quieres hacer esto Nya? -le pregunto Kai.

-Si no hay otra manera, entonces si -reafirmo dispuesta a dejar que lo hiciera a pesar de que sonaba peligroso y podría tardar demasiado en sacarla desde donde estaba.

A Jay no le gustaba tomar esa opción, pero al ver que ella tenía algo de confianza, no le dejo otra que hacerlo si eso era lo que ella quería hacer.

MIENTRAS AFUERA

Stronger corrió todo lo que pudo intentando de llegar al coche patrulla en el se encontraba Dutson, estaba tan desesperado por querer salvarle que no le importaba estar corriendo a través de la carretera por donde Zimmer le podría estar viendo y disparándole al instante, hasta ahora no había pasado nada, lo que indicaba que Zimmer pensaba que estaban muertos y no le estaba prestando atención a lo que sucedía, siguió yendo lo mas rápido que podía.

-Mark, para ahora mismo -le ordeno Miles gritándole a lo lejos.

-No pienso parar, hoy no pienso parar -se dijo a si mismo ignorando lo que le decían.

Llego hasta el coche patrulla donde estaba dado vuelta y medio destruido por un lado, se agacho intentando de ver si había alguien vivo ahí o no, estaba todo oscuro y no veía nada.

-Dutson, ¿estas ahí? -le pregunto intentando de llamar su atención.

-Aquí -escucho un murmullo que venía de detrás.

Dio la vuelta y se agacho de nuevo viendo que Dutson se encontraba atorado sobre su asiento estando bocabajo, tenía varios restos de cristales por encima de su cara ensangrentada.

-¿Estoy muerto? -le pregunto ingenuamente.

-Me temo que no señor -le confirmo sarcásticamente.

Soltó una pequeña risotada entre dientes, luego asintió apenado.

-¿Ha sido Zimmer?

-Me temo que si señor, pero no se preocupe, voy a sacarle de aquí como sea -acoto Stronger decidido a sacarle a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de como hacerlo, el coche estaba tan destrozado tanto dentro como por fuera que hacía que fuese imposible sacarlo de un tirón.

-Mark -los demás le alcanzaron juntándose con él.

-Rápido chicos, ayudadme a sacarlo -les ordeno insistentemente.

Ambos se miraron encarecidamente al ver que ahora no tenían otra opción, marcharon corriendo a ayudarle, se pusieron ambos a cada lado del vehículo, Stronger veía lo que hacían.

-No te preocupes Dutson, te vamos a sacar de aquí -le aviso confiadamente.

-De acuerdo -reafirmo murmuradamente.

Mientras al otro lado, Paxton 2.0. salió del autobús y se tiro encima de la parte trasera del vehículo volcado, agarro el capo desdoblado y lo arranco con fuerza, lanzo un vociferante grito que lo hacía parecer un animal salvaje, siguió tirando de todos los demás materiales que había delante.

Dentro, los dos ninjas estaban escuchando lo que hacían, oían el metal que arrancaba de cuajo, ignoraron esos gritos y se concentraron en Nya que se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Estamos seguros de que ese monstruo podra ser capaz de sacarla de aquí? -critico Jay.

-Yo tengo confianza en él, después de todo lo que le ha hecho Zimmer, yo no creo que este muy dispuesto a continuar atacándonos como hasta ahora -opino confiadamente Zane.

-Solamente lo dices porque te sientes culpable por haberle tirado de la carretera -espeto Jay terciando su opinión como si fuese algo mas ingenuo.

-Es que así, ¿como te sentirías tu si descubrieses que la persona a la que le arruinaste la vida esta intentando ahora de mejorar sin importar lo que le hiciste? -objetó Pixal deliberando sobre esa cuestión que parecía que Jay no quería entender de ningún modo.

Se quedo dubitativo ante esa cuestión, nunca antes se la había planteado.

-Pero igualmente, ¿que vida puede tener ahora siendo lo que es? -indico expresamente Kai.

-Bueno, hay otras maneras de ayudar a la gente, ¿no? Mientras no este arrancando las tripas de la gente -indico irónicamente Nya, de pronto empezó a toser de forma esporádica, se tapo la mano pero eso no impidió que siguiera tosiendo.

Pixal se acerco y la ayudo a dejar de toser, podía sentir que estaba mal.

-¿Que le pasa? -critico preocupado Jay por su malestar.

-Estar aquí vuelta bocabajo le esta comprimiendo los pulmones, dentro de unos minutos posiblemente acabe muriendo asfixiada, hay que sacarla de aquí urgentemente -decreto seriamente Pixal sabiendo bien que no era bueno que siguiera estando aprisionada ahí de esa manera.

-Voy a intentar de ayudar a Paxton -propuso Zane dispuesto a salir.

-Yo te acompaño -le siguió la nindroide saliendo por el mismo lado-. Si algo malo le ocurre a ella, avisadme cuanto antes, no cuando ya este empeorando.

-¿Para que? Si ya esta peor -replico Jay mosqueado con ese comentario.

Los dos nindroides se marcharon dejándolos a ellos tres solos ahí dentro.

-¿Estas bien hermana? -le pregunto su hermano consolandola.

La ninja samurai se tranquilizo pero aún así no le quitaba la mala sensación que tenía de pensar que quizás se acabaría muriendo muy pronto a causa de estar atrapada donde estaba.

-No me dejéis morir aquí -les suplico sollozadamente.

-No lo haremos Nya, te lo prometemos -acoto Jay dirigiendole una mirada confiada a Kai al hacerle ver que ambos se iban a ocupar de ella sin hacer ningún problema al respecto.

Ambos no estaban para pelearse ahora, estaban para poder ayudarla.

-Hermano, ¿podrías dejarme un momento a solas con Jay, por favor? -le pidió ella.

Kai se cuestiono esa idea ya que no estaba muy seguro de si hacerlo o no, pero viendo que ella podría morirse en cualquier momento, decidió aceptar su petición. Se levanto y se marcho saliendo por el mismo lugar por el que salió antes Paxton 2.0., ambos se quedaron solos.

-Jay, hay algúna cosa que tengo que decirte.

-¿Que es? -se acomodo y se queda mirándole intrigado para saber de que se trataba.

Mientras, al otro lado, los demás ninjas intentaron con todas sus fuerzas de levantar el coche patrulla donde se encontraba Dutson para darle la vuelta, tiraron para el otro lado intentando de darle la vuelta pero era tan pesado que les costaba bastante, Dutson veía lo que estaban haciendo y no le gustaba, sentía que en vez de estar solucionándolo lo estaban empeorando aún mas.

Siguieron esforzándose hasta que al final Cole uso sus poderes de fuerza para mover el coche con mayor facilidad, le dieron la vuelta poniéndolo de cabeza hacía el aire de un tirón que hizo que el propio coche temblase debido a lo destrozado que estaba por arriba.

Stronger aprovecho para sacar a Dutson de su asiento, abrió la puerta, le corto el cinturón de seguridad y lo saca a rastras con toda la fuerza que podía, estaba tan malherido que apenas se inmutaba, Stronger sentía que estaba mas bien sosteniendo a un muñeco de trapo que a un viejo policía de 60 años que era duro de pelar, lo dejo apoyado en el suelo para que se recuperara.

-Dutson, ¿se encuentra bien? -le volvió a preguntar.

-Estoy bien, pero los demás -intento de asomar la mirada para ver que era lo que había ocurrido con los demás policías que les habían estado siguiendo durante el camino.

Ambos asomaron la mirada también observando que a lo largo de toda la carretera, se encontraba un cementerio de furgones policías destrozando y ardiendo tanto por dentro como fuera.

-Me temo que ya no están mas -le confeso duramente.

-Joder -exclamo apenado al ver que todos murieron por nada, luego se puso a toser de una forma que indicaba que estaba mas malherido de lo que parecía-. Ese cabron lo pagara caro.

-Lo se, lo hará, le meteré una bala en cada una de sus manos para que no pueda volver a usarlas -blasfemo Stronger poniendo una expresión nerviosa que indicaba que se desesperaba demasiado.

Miles pudo notar como Stronger también perdía la cordura consigo mismo.

-¿Que tiene ahí clavado? -pregunto Lloyd fijándose en Dutson.

Stronger se extraño y observo que debajo de su chaleco había un trozo de cristal que tenía clavado sobre su cintura, salía bastante sangre por los bordes.

Ambos se mosquearon encarecidamente al ver eso, Stronger no pudo soportarlo y se tapo la cara avergonzado ya que eso era algo que no se esperaba ver para nada.

-¿Es grave?

-Jodidamente grave.

-Mecachis en mar -se quejo de nuevo.

-¿Podemos quitárselo? -pregunto Seliel.

-Podríamos, pero entonces se desangraría mas rápido que lo que se esta desangrando ahora.

-Déjame aquí Stronger -le exigió compasivamente.

-¿Que? ¿De que estas hablando?

-No te preocupes por mi, ocupate de matar a Zimmer.

-No, de ningúna manera, no lo permitiré, no mientras aún respires.

-Mark, él tiene razón -le replico Miles.

-Que te den -le contradijo soberanamente, pasaba de sus reproches.

Se quedo indeciso al ver que se despacho con él, sintió que estaba peor de lo que creía.

-Venga Dutson, podemos lograrlo.

Dutson asintió suspirando amargamente, no se sentía muy confiado.

-Señor, ¿que le pasa?

-No puedes ayudarme Stronger, no puedes.

-¿Como que no?

-Zimmer esta apunto de destruir Ciudad Ninjago, si me ayudas, lo perdemos todo.

-No, tenemos tiempo, solamente podemos darnos algo de prisa.

-No la tenemos, tu mismo lo dijiste, a veces hay que romper con las normas para hacer lo que creemos que es lo correcto -le aclaro con total sinceridad.

Aquello hizo que se pusiera a reconsiderar lo que tenía en mente.

-Mark, él no es Johnston -le dijo Seliel.

Se giro dirigiendole una mirada compasiva.

-No puedes salvarle a él también -agrego con total sinceridad.

Oír eso le hizo darse cuenta de que por mucho que se esforzara por intentar de salvar a toda la gente posible, no iba a compensar todas las demás muertes que él pudo evitar, tenía que dejar todo eso atrás y concentrarse en lo mas importante que era evitar un desastre nacional.

-Déjame aquí, podra encargármelas solo -le pidió expresamente.

-Pues no veo como va a hacerlo -opino incrédulamente Zairus-. Mientras tenga puesto ese trozo de cristal ahí en la cintura, morirá desangrado en media hora como mucho.

Dutson se miro la herida, al verla se hizo una idea de lo que iba a pasar.

-Bueno, por lo menos moriré habiendo hecho algo útil -indico irónicamente.

Ambos se rieron falsamente al tomárselo como un irónico chiste.

-Mark, quiero que me prometas una cosa.

-Vale, ¿que es? -se acomodo sentándose de rodillas contra el suelo.

-Si sigues trabajando para esos cabrones corruptos que te pidieron que cerrases la boca, tanto si quieres quedarte como no, renuncia a ese trabajo.

-¿Que? ¿Quieres que renuncie a mi trabajo?

-Solo si quieres, después de lo que me dijiste, me he dado cuenta de que es mejor renunciar a todo eso antes que seguir trabajando para esos mamones burócratas, créeme, no es bueno estar en esa posición cuando sabes cual es el tipo de gente para la que trabajas. No dejes que te conviertan en algo que no eres, abandono todo eso antes de seguir siendo un cabezo de turco -le explicó dandole motivos para que reconsiderara buscarse una nueva vida mejor que la que tenía ahora.

Stronger se lo reflexiono mentalmente, lo que decía era cierto, se había pasado toda la vida obedeciendo ordenes de gente que ocultaba cosas importantes y que el mundo debía saberlas, estaba harto de todo eso, necesitaba buscarse algo nuevo para no seguir siendo el que era ahora.

-Lo intentare -acepto su propuesta.

-Bien -se alegro pero se movió tanto que provoco que se le apretase la herida.

-Ten cuidado -intento de tranquilizarlo mientras los demás se acercaban para ayudarle.

-¿No tienes algo para parar la hemorragia? -le critico reprochadamente.

-¿Parar la hemorragia? -se le ocurrió una idea a Misako.

-Conozco esa cara, ¿se te ha ocurrido algo nó? -objetó Garmadon.

-Creo que se como quitarle el cristal sin hacer que le sangre demasiada sangre.

-¿Como? -pregunto intrigada Seliel.

-Skylar -le dirigió la mirada a la ninja ámbar-. ¿Tu tienes los poderes de fuego de Kai no?

-Así es, los he estado usando durante estos días.

-Bien, porque los voy a necesitar ahora.

-¿Va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer? -se cuestiono inquisitivamente Dutson.

-Me temo que si, así que será mejor que cierre la boca -le propuso esporádicamente.

-Joder -se quejo echando la cabeza hacía atrás.

-Sky, ¿tienes algúna flecha?

-Aquí -se saco una flecha y se la entrego a Misako.

La cogío y la apoyo encima de la boca de Dutson, este cerro fuertemente la boca.

-No te preocupes, esto durara muy poco.

-Pero dolerá un huevo -objetó Ronan.

Le dirigió una mirada lasciva al oírle decir eso.

-No le hagas caso, es un bromista. Ahora tumbate y no te muevas.

-Va... le -dijo con la boca cerrada.

Misako termino de acomodarlo y ahí entonces se dispuso a probar su idea.

-Voy a sacarle lentamente el cristal, en cuanto suceda, quiero que apoyes tu mano ya ardiendo encima de la herida presionándola lo mejor que puedas -le especifico seriamente para que entendiera todos los pasos que tenía que seguir por ahora.

-Vale -corroboro firmemente.

-Muy bien, aquí voy -se froto las manos y se quedo dubitativa como si no supiera que hacer.

Todos se le quedaron mirando esperando que hiciera algo pero no hacía, no se inmutaba.

-Mama, ¿pasa algo? -le pregunto Lloyd viendo que su madre no reaccionaba.

-No se si puedo hacerlo -declaro.

-¿Que? -critico Dutson, Stronger le volvió a apoyar la mano sobre su cabeza.

-¿Que sucede si fallo y le acabo reventando una vena que le haría sangrar mas de la cuenta?

-Mama, puedes hacerlo, ten confianza.

-Eso es lo que no tengo, desde lo de Wu, no me siento igual -confeso indicando que se sentía nerviosa debido a que apenas había superado la muerte de Wu y eso la carcomía.

Todos se mosquearon por eso a pesar de que comprendían por lo que estaba pasando, Garmadon no podía soportar eso, entonces se le ocurrió algo que le haría cambiar de opinión.

-Misako, ¿que crees que pensaría Wu de todo esto? -le pregunto metafóricamente.

-¿Que pensaría Wu?

-Si, ¿que habría dicho él de esto?

-No lo se.

-Vamos cariño, piensa un poco, ¿que te habría sermoneado?

Misako estaba tan nerviosa que le resultaba imposible creer en algo en concreto, lo único que recordaba eran los últimos momentos que estuvo con Wu antes de su muerte, recordaba la manera en como recibió el disparo por parte de Zimmer, y de como luego se desplomo exhalando su ultimo aliento, no quería recordar eso, pero tenía que hacerlo por él, tenía que hacerlo por todos aquellos que habían muerto luchando para esta batalla.

-Que no sea una roca dura cuando puede ser una hoja en el viento -dio con la respuesta.

-Exacto, él habría soltado una de sus metáforas porque tienen sentido y te ayudan a darte cuenta de que puedes lograr cualquier cosa sin estar atemorizado de lo que pueda pasar. Puedes hacer esto Misako, como se que también puedes venerarle como tal.

-¿Venerarle? -se cuestiono esa ultima mención.

Se acerco aún mas y apoyo su mano encima de la de ella de forma amistosa.

-Wu estaría orgulloso ahora mismo de lo que estas haciendo.

Al oír esa frase le hizo darse cuenta de que no necesitaba desesperarse demasiado por lo que fuera a hacer, si ya Wu confiaba en ella antes, entonces tenía la suficiente confianza para hacer esto.

-Hagamoslo -acoto decidida a hacerlo.

Agarro el trozo de cristal y lo fue sacando lentamente mientras Dutson gemía salvajemente a causa del dolor que sentía, Stronger le apoyo de vuelta contra el suelo, se la mantenía apretada para que no se siguiera moviendo mas, se quedo mirando lo que ella hacía.

Todos los demás intentaban de apartar la mirada para no verlo pero no podían, era desesperante ver eso ya que sabían que si ella se equivocaba, todo se echaría a perder en cualquier momento.

-Un poco mas -se dijo y uso toda la fuerza que tenía para sacarlo.

Dutson soltó un ultimo grito que hizo que se oyera por toda la zona.

MIENTRAS AL OTRO LADO DE LA CARRETERA

Jay se acomodo y se dispuso a escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle Nya.

-Jay, hay una cosa que tengo que contarte, y es sobre lo que me paso cuando rompimos.

-No Nya, olvidémonos de eso, vale, eso ya no importa -insistió él queriendo pasar de ese tema, estaba tan cansado que ya no quería saber nada de aquel asunto.

-Pero esto si que importa.

Suspiro amargado ya que no tenía ganas de oírlo pero ahora no le dejo otra que hacerlo.

-Vale, ¿que es? -se dispuso a escucharlo pero con desgana.

-Jay, cuando aquella maquina que se encontraba dentro del edificio de Borg, y me mostró que mi pareja ideal iba a ser Cole, yo me desconcerté ya que eso no me esperaba una respuesta así de esa maquina, me dejo con dudas, me dejo pensando los motivos por los cuales me enseño, me hizo creer que quizás me había mostrado eso porque pensé que no sería feliz contigo, que sería feliz con Cole o algo así, y la verdad es que necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Que necesitabas saber?

-Si Cole iba a ser lo suficientemente agradable como para gustarme, así que empece a ganarme su afecto para averiguar si él sentía algo por mi, me parece que lo sentía, pero no como para enamorarse de mi, creo que él ya respetaba nuestra relación lo suficiente como para impedir que no se rompiera de ningún modo.

-Y al final ocurrió -agrego irónicamente.

-No fue su culpa que acabásemos mal, la culpa fue mía porque me creí de verdad que las maquinas asumen que yo estaba destinada a estar con Cole, ¿pero sabes que? Me importan un comino.

-¿De verdad? -se entusiasmo con ese comentario.

-Me da igual pensar que una maquina podría saber cual es mi pareja ideal, ademas, las maquinas siempre lo asumen todo por meros cálculos, según datos científicos, nunca entienden lo que es el amor de verdad, por eso creo que se equivocaron con esa respuesta.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Piénsalo bien, ¿porque a un robot le interesaría que estasemos juntos cuando ya han deducido por meros cálculos que es mi pareja ideal sería otro? Porque ellos no nos ven como seres orgánicos, nos ven como ceros y números, como 2 mas 2, y nosotros no somos números, somos personas que toman sus propias decisiones, y yo tome la mía, y me equivoque con eso.

-Pues yo también cometí una mala decisión dejándote ir.

-Estabas enfadado conmigo, me merecía que me recriminaras por que te hice.

-No, yo no creo para nada eso, Nya, cometí un error enfadándome contigo cuando debería haber hablado contigo, deberíamos haber solucionado ese problema en vez de habernos buscado las cosquillas mutuamente, yo también me porte mal, creía que echándote la bronca me liberaría del dolor que tenía por lo que me hiciste, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no estaba dolido porque me hubieses roto el corazón, estaba dolido porque me porte como un egoísta contigo, y eso es algo que no pienso repetir de vuelta. Me disculpo Nya, me disculpo por todas las cosas que te he dicho, y por lo mal novio que he sido contigo -se sincero Jay confesando todos sus sentimientos de culpa hacía ella para que viera como de mal se sentía por como se comporto antes.

Nya sonrío halagada por la forma en como se disculpo.

-Yo también te perdono Jay, por haber pensado mal de ti y haberte roto el corazón -se disculpo mutuamente con él para hacer las paces.

Jay sonrío entusiasmado de ver que ambos solucionaron sus problemas, se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente como un pequeño acto de cariño por lo mucho que la quería.

-Te quiero Nya, y no dejare que te siga pasando nada mas -acoto estrictamente Jay.

De pronto escucharon un sonido fuerte que venía de afuera, asomaron la mirada y observaron como todo un trozo del autobús volcado se rompía dejando la vista al exterior, era Paxton 2.0. acompañado de los tres, consiguieron arrancar toda la parte trasera del autobús.

-¿Esta ella bien? -le pregunto Kai.

-Esta bien, ¿podemos sacarla ahora? -tercio él queriendo terminar con el asunto.

-Si -reafirmo Paxton 2.0. y entonces arranco el trozo de metal desdoblado que hacía que Nya se quedase atorada donde estaba, lo arranco de cuajo y entonces Nya se cayo de cabeza hacía abajo, Jay la sostuvo impidiendo que se hiciera daño, la saco poniéndola sobre el suelo.

-Nya, ¿como te sientes ahora? -le pregunto queriendo asegurarse de que no tenía nada malo ahora que pudieran sacarla del asiento que la aprisionaba.

Los demás se acercaron para verlo.

-Un poco mejor, pero tengo las piernas cansadas, y todo me da vueltas -comento ingenuamente.

Jay se rió al ver que se puso mejor, le acomodo el pelo y le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente.

-No pienso dejar que te vuelva a pasar nada, ¿de acuerdo? -decreto estrictamente.

-Solo si tu me salvas, ¿vale?

-Vale -afirmo y aprovecho para darle otro beso pero ahora se lo hizo en los labios.

Paxton veía esa escena y no pudo evitarse sentirse triste por verlos a los dos juntos.

-Paxton, ¿pasa algo? -le pregunto Zane notando su mirada.

-No se, siento algo, pero no se que es -comento murmuradamente.

-Yo se muy bien que es -dijo Pixal mirándole sonriente-. Es amor

-¿Amor? ¿Yo sentir amor?

-Echas de menos sentirte amado por alguien, y al verlos a ellos dos juntos, te envidia un poco.

-Si -reafirmo soltando un largo suspiro de frustración al reconocerlo.

-No te preocupes Paxton, en cuanto esto termine, te buscaremos una nueva vida.

-¿De verdad me darás una nueva vida? ¿Por que?

-Porque te mereces algo mejor que lo que te ha dado Zimmer, tu no eres un monstruo Paxton, te mereces vivir como alguien normal -le dijo Zane con total sinceridad para que viera que por mucho que se hubiera convertido en algo horrible, no le quitaba su derecho a ser feliz.

-¿Normal? -se cuestiono mentalmente mientras se miraba las manos, para él solamente veía las manos de una enorme masa humana que apenas reconocía, pero por dentro sabía muy bien quien era, era Billy Paxton, el mismo chico que siempre quiso ser alguien, y ahora mismo lo iba a demostrar, ayudando a los ninjas a detener esta carnicería.

Apreto fuertemente los puños dispuesto a actuar como un verdadero hombre.

-¿Creéis que los otros habrán conseguido parar a Stronger? -objetó Kai acordándose de que todavía quedaba pendiente ese otro asunto por resolver, no tenían ni idea de que había sucedido con el otro grupo que se había separado hacía un buen rato.

-Eso o lo han matado -exclamo irónicamente Jay.

-Será mejor que vayamos con ellos, aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer -acoto Zane sabiendo bien que no era bueno que siguiesen estando ahí mas tiempo todavía.

Todos se levantaron aprovechando que ahora tenían espacio suficiente para levantarse, ambos ayudaron a Nya a ponerse de pie ya que todavía seguía teniendo las piernas dormidas y apenas podía mantenerse de pie, la levantaron con poco esfuerzo ya que no querían hacerle daño.

-Estoy bien -insistió pasivamente queriendo que la dejasen levantarse ella misma.

Ambos se marcharon alejandose del autobús y se dirigieron hacía donde estaba el otro equipo, les veían puestos en un lado teniendo a Dutson tirado en el suelo como si le hicieran algo, cuanto mas se iban acercando, mas veían que estaban tratando de ayudarle.

-Chicos, ¿pasa algo? -pregunto Kai queriendo saber que era lo que les sucedía.

-¿Conseguisteis sacar a Nya del autobús? -objetó Cole.

-Así es, esta bien -reafirmo mostrándoles a Nya que estaba delante suyo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -prosiguió Jace.

-Estoy bien, por ahora -asintió suspirando de agotamiento.

Ambos se fijaron en Dutson que se encontraba tirado en el suelo medio adormilado.

-¿Dutson esta bien? -pregunto Pixal.

-Ha sobrevivido, pero tenía incrustado un trozo de cristal en la columna -comento Zairus.

-¿Se lo habéis quitado? -cuestiono Zane.

-Misako lo ha conseguido -declaro Rough enseñándole el trozo de cristal, era un trozo con aspecto de punta de flecha, tenía la parte de arriba llena de sangre.

-Un trozo enorme -exclamo Jay asombrado al ver que le pudieron haber sacado eso fácilmente.

-Menos mal que teníamos a Skylar para quemarle la herida, ahora no sangrara -indico Alan bajando la mirada hacía la ninja ámbar que estaba usando sus manos para lanzar un vapor caluroso que le iba quemando la herida, se la estaba cerrando sin causarle mucho mas daño.

Kai se quedo impresionado al ver lo que hacía Skylar, era algo que ella jamas habría hecho.

-Oh -gimió Dutson sintiendo el calor rozándole la piel.

-No te preocupes Dutson, ya termina -le apaciguo intentando de que se calmara.

Paso un minuto y medio y al instante Skylar termino de cerrarle la herida, quedo dibujada una enorme cicatriz alrededor de la cintura por donde se podía ver el tajo que tenía antes.

-Con esto bastara, pero igualmente, necesita verle un medico o sino esto se infectada -opino concluyentemente Skylar sabiendo bien que eso no sería temporal.

-Pues aquí no hay muchos que digamos -indico Ronan mirando de un lado a otro para indicar que se encontraban metidos en ningúna parte y sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

-Dejadme aquí, me las arreglare yo solo, vosotros ocupaos de Zimmer, no tenéis mucho tiempo -insistió Duston hacíendoles acordar que todavía tenían una batalla por terminar.

-Tiene razón, a Zimmer le queda solamente unos minutos para destruir toda Ciudad Ninjago -reafirmo nerviosamente Alan coincidiendo con su aviso.

-Pues será mejor que busquemos la forma de entrar sin ser vistos -acoto estrictamente Zane.

-Dutson, ¿estas seguro de que podrás estar bien aquí solo? -le pregunto compasivamente Stronger.

-Estaré bien, marchaos ya, no quiero perder Ciudad Ninjago, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos le hicieron caso y entonces lo ayudaron colocándolo en un lugar mejor para que estuviera mas cómodo, lo apoyaron sentándolo de espaldas contra el coche patrulla, lo sentaron y ahí soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio mientras él se acomodaba a su gusto.

-¿Funciona la radio del coche todavía? -le pregunto Miles.

-No lo he probado aún, será mejor que aproveche este tiempo para mandar a los refuerzos.

-¿Podrás encargarte de eso?

-Yo me encargo de todo, iros ya.

Todos aceptaron encantados con su petición, Seliel se acerco dandole un fuerte abrazo de confianza ya que ansiaba que se pusiera bien, los demás se le acercaron estrechándole la mano uno por uno, terminaron y se fueron corriendo hacía el complejo, pero entonces él dijo:

-Stronger -grito eufóricamente.

Se giro mirándole de reojo una vez mas.

-Acuérdate bien de lo que tienes que hacer -le aviso dandole un ultimo consejo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba y entonces se giro volviendo con los otros que continuaban corriendo sin él.

Asintió complacido y se acomodo aún mas mientras veía como se iba quedando cada vez mas solo, pero aún así no le importaba, estaba bien, confiaba en que ellos lograrían matar a Zimmer y salvar el mundo, pero mientras tanto, él se iba a quedar ahí intentando de recuperarse de esa herida que tenía todavía en la cintura y que le estaba matando, se la habían curado pero aún así sentía todavía el dolor punzante de ese cristal que le sacaron, era insoportable, pero tenía que aguantarselo ya que se iba a quedar un buen rato esperando a que viniera la ayuda.

Abrió la puerta del coche y se metió de vuelta en el asiento, agarro la radio, y llamo.

DE VUELTA EN EL INTERIOR DEL COMPLEJO

Zimmer estaba arriba sobre la plataforma del arma configurando los sistemas ya que si se preparaba para lanzar el disparo contra Ciudad Ninjago, tenía que mantenerlo calibrado y en perfectas condiciones, solamente iba a tener una oportunidad para terminar con esto, si fallaba, estaba condenado a pasarse el resto de su vida buscando una manera de lograr su objetivo otra vez.

Al lado, se encontraba el Overlord que observaba lo que hacía, esperaba su momento para actuar ya que en cuanto él lo tuviera todo preparado, acabaría con él, ahora que Zimmer había acabado por completo con los ninjas, tenía su oportunidad para matarle personalmente. Dejo de seguir mirándole ya que no estaba haciendo nada importante, se volteo y se quedo mirando el ambiente que le rodeaba, la sala en si no tenía nada en especial, excepto por el traje exoesqueletico que tenía incorporado en aquella cápsula de frente, Zimmer la iba a usar para volverse un ser superior, al verla, supo asimilar bien que no podía permitir eso, si dejaba que se metiera en ella usando la energía fantasma, entonces Zimmer ya no podría morir del todo porque sería lo mismo que él.

Volteo la mirada de vuelta a Zimmer dispuesto a matarlo ahora mismo, ya le daba igual si esperaba demasiado o no, tenía que matarlo antes de que empeorase las cosas, tenía que aprovechar ahora antes de que fuese demasiado tarde o sino tendría a un ser digital inmerecido, alguien tan ingenuo como Zimmer no se merecía tener esa oportunidad.

Dio varios pasos adelante cuanto de pronto sintió algo que le afecto a su cabeza.

-Oh -gimió hacíendose hacía atrás.

-¿Ocurre algo Overlord? -le pregunto notando su repentina reacción.

-No lo se, he sentido algo raro -declaro.

-¿Como que has sentido algo raro? -se cuestiono Zimmer intrigado por lo que decía, se dirigió hacía él mientras se acomodaba las gafas sobre su cara.

-No se como explicarlo, pero es como una especie de electricidad estática, algo que de pronto se me ha pasado por la mente de repente.

Se quedo rascandose la barbilla mientras se ponía a pensar en ese hecho.

-¿Sabe que ha podido hacer? -le pregunto intrigado por querer saberlo, le odiaba por lo que era pero aún así le servía de utilidad para averiguar lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

-No lo se, quizás sean las fallas de Cryptor?

-¿Fallas de Cryptor? ¿Tenía fallas?

-Antes las tenía, pero se las arregle, quizás debes de ser tu, te has operado de un cuerpo que ha sido modificado demasiadas veces, deberías recargarte por el momento mientras yo sigo con esto -le aconsejo Zimmer mientras volvía de vuelta al panel de mando.

Escuchar eso hizo que sospechara de que quizás lo estaba dejando al frente apropositamente.

-Yo no necesito recargarme -recrimino.

-Pues ahora me temo que si, si vas a fallar todo el rato, entonces mejor no te quedes aquí para que tenga que responsabilizarme de tus fallos, ¿lo has entendido? -acoto Zimmer avisándole de que si algo malo le pasaba, él no se iba a ocupar por asomo de ayudarle por lo que fuera.

Se le quedo mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido y entonces le dijo:

-De acuerdo señor -le obedeció y se giro marchándose de la plataforma, se dispuso a bajar pero entonces se acordo de algo-. Por cierto, yo que usted me ocuparía de derribar personalmente ese autobús derribado de ahí abajo.

-¿Como dices? -se intrigo mas sorpresivamente al oír ese comentario.

-Puede que piense que los ninjas han muerto, pero recuerde que Zane y su novia son nindroides, son mas resistentes que los seres orgánicos, debería echarle un vistazo para ver como esta la cosa -le aviso seriamente dandole un motivo para preocuparse por la situación.

Se marcho bajando por las escaleras, sus pisadas eran fuertes que hacían rebotar el sonido.

Zimmer se quedo tan metido con esa idea en la cabeza que no pudo evitar cuestionarse de nuevo de si los ninjas estaban vivos o no, activo de vuelta las torretas y miro por la pantalla roja, se encendió y ahí vio el ambiente que había al otro lado. Veía la carretera repleta de coches esparcidos a lo largo del trayecto, eso ya lo vio antes, bajo la cámara pulsando un botón que permitía controlar sus movimientos y se quedo mirando todo el trayecto desde abajo, veía el autobús volcado de antes que era donde supuestamente los ninjas, estaba destrozado, pero había algo raro que le llamaba la atención, la parte trasera del autobús estaba arrancada, y recordaba perfectamente que antes no estaba así, eso fue cosa de alguien con mucha fuerza.

Al ver eso, reconsidero por completo de que ellos estaban vivos.

-Hijos de puta -reprocho golpeando con fuerza el panel de mando.

Los otros dos abajo escucharon los gritos de Zimmer.

-¿Que esta pasando? -se cuestiono Cyrus.

-Los chicos están vivos -confirmo serenamente Rebecca.

MIENTRAS EN UN LUGAR CERCANO

Los ninjas pasaron atravesando la verja que permitía la entrada a los coches de trabajo, fueron yendo lo mas rápidamente posible ya que no sabían en que momento Zimmer se enteraría de su presencia, corrieron apuradamente y se apoyaron contra una esquina para permanecer ocultos, todos suspiraron aliviados al ver que consiguieron superar el primer obstáculo que era meterse dentro del complejo sin que sucediera algún que otro ataque inesperado.

Seliel se quedo suspirando compulsivamente como si no pudiera aguantar los nervios.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Cole viendo como se ponía.

-Es la adrenalina, nunca antes me había metido en algo como así -comento ella exhaltada, sentía que todo su corazón se le aceleraba a cada rato.

-Pues yo estoy así todos los días -exclamo indirectamente, le seguía la corriente.

-Ya -reafirmo ese sarcasmo.

-¿Estamos seguros de que es bueno dejar a Dutson ahí fuera? -se cuestiono Nya.

-A Zimmer no le interesa Dutson, solamente a nosotros -espeto Stronger.

-¿Y que pasa si se muere al estar ahí demasiado tiempo sin ayuda?

-Ese viejo ha pasado por demasiadas cosas, una herida en el estomago no es capaz de matarle -comento expresamente Miles, se conocía tan de sobra a Dutson lo suficiente como para saber que no le pasaría nada mientras se quedara ahí.

-Pero a nosotros si -terció amargamente Zairus.

Ignoraron ese comentario que les hizo quedar en un mar de dudas sobre lo que les iba a pasar una vez se metan en el complejo, pero ahora ya no tenían vueltas atrás.

-Recordad esto chicos, hoy todo termina aquí, si no salimos vivos de esta, se acabo Ciudad Ninjago para siempre, ¿lo habéis entendido? -les aviso esporádicamente Miles mientras suspiraba exhaltado.

-Sabemos con claridad lo que tenemos que hacer -confirmo serenamente Lloyd.

-Muy bien -cargo su arma y la levanto dispuesto a actuar-. Yo iré primero.

-No, yo iré primero -insistió Stronger intentando de ponerse delante de él.

-De ningúna manera -le puso la mano encima impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Pero que haces?

-Hoy ya las liado suficiente Mark, no dejare que cometas otro error como el de antes.

-Y tu que harás si te matan antes -replico poniendose a contradecirle.

-A ti que mas te da, si estabas dispuesto a hacer lo que te daba la gana.

Se quedo dubitativo al reconocer que tenía razón en ese hecho.

-Muchachos, no podemos perder mas tiempo, tenemos que meternos dentro ya mismo -protesto Rough harto de ver que perdían mas el tiempo criticandose que actuando de verdad.

-Cierto -reafirmo asintiendo amargadamente Miles al reconocer que este conflicto que tenía con él no estaba ayudando para nada a nadie.

Le miro fijamente y él se encontraba con la misma sensación.

-¿Sabéis? Será mejor que entre yo, yo soy el mas fuerte y el que tiene mas poder en su interior, así que si nadie tiene ningún problema, que me lo diga ahora -acoto Garmadon decretando que iría el primero en fila con tal de que nadie se pelease por el lugar.

Ambos se miraron seriamente sin saber que decir al respecto, no tenían nada.

-Ya has oído al sensei -espeto Stronger dejando que él se pusiera primero.

Garmadon se puso primero y entonces ambos marcharon corriendo siguiendole.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, había otra cámara que les estaba observando por todo el aparcamiento.

Y ENTONCES EN EL INTERIOR DEL COMPLEJO

Zimmer veía a través de la pantalla la imagen del grupo de ninjas avanzando hacía el complejo, se quedo mirando la imagen y no pudo evitar malhumorarse aún mas al ver que los ninjas estaban vivos y él como un tono no se dio cuenta de que aún estaban con vida.

-¿Que cojones tengo que hacer para matarlos? -reprocho soltando un enorme grito que resonó por toda la sala, golpeo el panel y se oyó con mayor intensidad.

Los dos viejos de abajo lo escucharon atentamente.

-Hoy no pienso perder, hoy no pienso perder -decreto nerviosamente, estaba tan desesperado por querer salirse con la suya que perdía por completo la cordura en si.

-¿Señor? -le aviso el Overlord desde abajo.

-¿Que pasa? -le pregunto Zimmer asomando la cabeza para mirarle.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que utilice las defensas que usted tenía preparadas -le propuso.

Zimmer se quedo pensando en lo que decía hasta que entonces entendió a lo que se refería.

-Ah claro, cierto -se acordo y entonces pulso otro botón del panel.

En otra sala que había cerca, se activaron los sistemas y de ahí varias cápsulas se abrieron revelando a un grupo de robots con aspecto humanoide que se encontraban almacenados dentro. Zimmer se bajo y se marcho hacía esa misma sala junto con el Overlord y Gideon, se metieron en la sala circular, y ahí ambos tres observaron a los robots que estaban metidos en las cápsulas.

-¿Tenía aquí sus propios robots? -inquirió el Overlord observando que hasta en este mismo lugar ya tenía preparado sus robots de combate.

-Así es, los metí para usarlos como trabajadores por si tenía éxito en mi misión y los trabajadores que tuviese no fuesen suficientes para ciertas tareas, pero también puedo modificarlos y hacer que estos robots puedan tener habilidades de lucha, voy a hacer que maten a esos ninjas -explicó Zimmer demostrando que ya lo tenía todo preparado desde el principio.

Los activo y todos se encendieron a la vez, salieron saltando de un brinco de sus cápsulas de almacenamiento y luego se enderezaron poniendose firmes delante de Zimmer.

-Mis queridos aliados roboticos, mi mundo soñado se encuentra en peligro, necesito vuestra ayuda para detener a esos ninjas que son capaces de matarme, ayudadme a detenerlos -les rogó autoritariamente Zimmer dándoles un motivo para que luchasen por él.

Los ninjas levantaron el brazo en señal de afirmación y entonces marcharon pasando por delante de los tres, fueron saliendo en fila por la sala mientras los veían andando apuradamente como si estuviesen desesperados por querer combatir contra los ninjas.

-¿Estas seguro de que podrán acabar con los ninjas? -critico el Overlord.

-¿Matarlos? Lo dudo, pero por lo menos les ralentizaran lo suficiente mientras yo tengo tiempo para activar mi arma, vámonos -ordeno y ambos volvieron directamente a la sala principal.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR CERCANO

Los ninjas y el resto del equipo se metieron dentro del complejo usando la entrada del garaje para pasar desapercibidos al otro lado, Garmadon fue yendo primero en fila teniendo la mano levantada para señalar a los otros de cualquier cosa que él viese, al lado suyo tenía a los agentes armados con sus pistolas protegiéndole por si acaso, entendían que él tenía poderes y podía usarles para vencer mas fácilmente a los enemigos, pero viendo que posiblemente Zimmer usaría su energía fantasma para quitares sus poderes, era mejor estar precavidos por cualquier cosa.

Todos iban en silencio fijándose en todas las cosas que tenían a su alrededor, el aparcamiento estaba impecable, no había entrado ahí en años, había un silencio que daba malas sensaciones ya que ambos no sabían si había alguien o no, todo parecía normal excepto por algo que se podía ver al costado del aparcamiento, había un trozo del techo que cedió en algún momento y ahora estaba toda una zona repleta de escombros y un enorme agujero por el que podía caber una docena de personas y que parecía dar a arriba de todo, salía luz a través de él.

Miles lo miro pensando en intentar de mandar a todo el equipo para pasar por ese agujero, pero viendo lo inestable que parecía ser toda la estructura, era mejor no ir por ahí.

-¿Sabes? Esa fue una de las secciones donde recibió mas daños -mencionó alguien al lado.

-¿Como? -se giro viendo que se trataba de Stronger.

-Ese agujero fue producido por la explosión, cuando buscaba informacíon sobre este lugar, vi una foto donde se mostraba ese trozo derruido de la misma manera -le comento seriamente para que tuviera en cuenta lo que estaba viendo.

-Vaya -exclamo sorprendido al ver que ya se sabía sobre el asunto.

-La explosión se produjo unos niveles mas arriba, en el taller donde antes trabajaban Robert Julien y Zimmer, coloco una bomba escondida entre su escritorio y cuando los guardias vinieron a requisar sus cosas, exploto destruyendo toda una cuarta pared del edificio.

-Ya siendo apenas un adolescente empezo a destruirlo todo -indico expresamente.

-Creo que quizo algo mas que destruir todo esto, lo cambio para siempre.

-¿Que quieres decir? -se intrigo con su opinión.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando este lugar antes funcionaba?

-No mucho, creo que por aquel entonces yo tendría unos 15 años o algo así.

-Antes este lugar solía ser una de las primeras industrias destinadas a la construcción de inventos importantes, gente que quería construir cosas para dar con un mundo mejor, hubo una vez leí que un hombre consiguió inventar un ventilador de aire con el que se pudiese incorporar a un coche.

-¿En serio? ¿Y para que quería inventar eso?

-Supongo que porque quería tener aire fresco en el radiador.

Ambos se rieron aguantandose las ganas de no reirse mas a causa de lo tonto que sonaba eso, luego se calmaron y reaccionaron percatandose de que ambos no estaban llevandose bien por el momento.

-Siento mucho haber montado esa escena antes -confeso sinceramente Stronger.

-Ya no importa, estamos aquí y es lo único que importa.

-No, si que importa Miles, todo importa, eso de antes sucedió porque tengo miedo, tengo miedo de perder a todo el mundo, la muerte de aquel niño me sigue carcomiendo dia tras dia, y después de lo de Johnston, no me siento el mismo, me siento atemorizado de lo que pueda pasarle a todo el mundo, sobretodo a Dutson, a ese viejo caprichoso lo conozco desde hace muchos años, él fue quien me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, no habría estado aquí si no hubiese sido por las cosas que me enseño, ha sido lo mas parecido que he tenido a un padre desde que nací -le explico sincerandose con él para que entendiera los motivos por los que se estaba preocupando tanto.

Miles comprendió lo que decía pero se quedo dubitativo ante ese ultimo comentario.

-¿Nunca conociste a tu padre?

-Y no, él murió justo a un mes antes de que yo naciera, mi madre y mi tío tuvieron que cuidarme, aunque yo a los siete años ya estaba siendo el hombre de la casa, así que ya no necesitaron que tuviesen que responsabilizarse de lo que me ocurriese.

-Así que supongo que tu eres mas responsable que yo.

-Yo no creo eso, todos hemos pasado por cosas parecidas, no hay un grado para eso.

-Pues para mi si, ¿y sabes porque?

-¿Por que te has pasado años intentando de vengar la muerte de tu esposa?

-Si, y aún así no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, no me arrepiento de haber desperdiciado todo el resto de mi vida investigando, buscando cada pista que me diera con el paradero de Zimmer, y ahora que estoy aquí, siento que por terminare con todo en paz.

-¿De veras quieres acabar así? ¿Sacrificándote para estar con tu mujer?

-¿Que mas puedo hacer si no? Yo quiero estar con ella, y esta es la única manera de hacerlo.

-No Miles, tu no sabes si ella esta ahí o no -le señalo el dedo hacía arriba indicando que podría estar o no en el Cielo-. No sabes ni siquiera si ella te perdonara o no que hagas esto, ademas, todavía tienes mucho trabajo que hacer aquí, no destruyas tu vida vengándote de esta manera.

-No me quiero vengar, yo quiero hacer justicia.

-Pues me temo que te has olvidado de lo que es la justicia entonces -indico soberanamente y siguió adelante dejándole ahí con el sentimiento de la duda sobre esa cuestión.

Miles entendía bien lo que Stronger quería decirle, tenía razón, aunque lo odiaba, pero no podía evitar pensar que quizás estaba cometiendo un error al hacer esto, se había pasado tantos años jurándole venganza a Zimmer por lo que hizo, que se había transformado en alguien que básicamente ya no deseaba la vida, le gustaba mas vivir con sus propios errores y retomándolos contra Zimmer, que intentar de buscar algo nuevo por lo que vivir.

Ambos seguían caminando con total normalidad sin que sucediera nada, la situación estaba bastante calmada aunque ambos sabían que en cualquier momento Zimmer iría a por ellos con algo de lo que seguramente tendría escondido por ahí, tenían que estar bien precavidos para lo que fuera.

Skylar tenía la mirada fija en el frente intentando de ver si no había nada que le llamase la atención o no, estaba desesperada porque esto terminase de una vez, de pronto se percato de que Kai estaba al lado suyo mirándole con una expresión complaciente que le resultaba bastante rara.

-¿Ocurre algo Kai? -decidió preguntarle.

-He visto lo que hiciste antes con Dutson, ha estado bien -comento él.

-Ah, bueno si, hice lo que Misako me pidió, fue lo mejor que pude hacer para salvarle.

-No solamente lo mejor que pudiste hacer, lo hiciste -rectifico él.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Skylar, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que haz hecho?

-¿De lo que he hecho? -se quedo cuestionandose a lo que se refería ya que no entendía si se refería a la acción que tomo para salvar a Dutson o a otra cosa parecida.

-Hoy has salvado la vida de un agente de policía, con eso has demostrado que te importa la gente y que ya no eres como tu padre, has pasado de todo eso -le aclaro con total honestidad.

Se quedo consternada al reconocer que era cierto lo que decía.

-Tienes razón -reafirmo asombrada-. Mi padre siempre me crío para que odiase a todo persona que representase la autoridad, quería que viera a todo el mundo como un enemigo que no se merecía vivir por ningún motivo en especial.

-Y ahora lo haz hecho, has salvado a alguien por un motivo especial, te has redimido.

-¿Redimido? -le miro intrigada.

-Te has redimido de todos los errores de tu pasado, todo aquello que eras antes, ya no lo eres, has cambiado Skylar, y eso me gusta mucho de ti ahora -confeso Kai poniendose delante de ella para confesarle lo mucho que le entusiasmaba ver como había pasado pagina sobre ese tema.

Skylar se sonrojo sintiéndose encantada con el comentario de Kai.

-Tu también has cambiado Kai -le dijo contradictoriamente.

-Bueno, que se le va a hacer, estamos en guerra -espeto ingenuamente.

Le dio un golpe de puño en el brazo como un acto de modestia hacía él.

-Ey -se quejo con ese golpe, se calmo y entonces se le ocurrió una cosa-. Skylar, cuando todo esto termine, si es que salimos vivos de una pieza, ¿te apetecería que un dia te invitara?

-¿Que me invites? ¿A que?

-No se, posiblemente a una cena, a un café, o quizás a un desayuno.

-Cuidadito Fueguecito, te estas metiendo demasiado pronto en la hoguera.

-¿Que es eso? Un chiste sobre calor.

-No se, se me acaba de ocurrir ahora mismo.

Se pusieron a reír viendo que la situación paso a ser una cosa demasiado chistosa.

Mientras los dos se reían, al otro lado Seliel los estaba viendo y no podía evitar imaginarse lo que sería estar en una situación igual de parecida con Cole, quería tener eso, estar los dos juntos riéndose de muchos chistes, cenando juntos, y pasándolo bien como un buen equipo, y en cambio ahora lo único mejor que podía hacer, era asegurarse de que no le volviera a pasar nada tras aquel incidente en la base que casi lo dejo inconsciente y al borde de la muerte.

No les faltaba nada para salir del aparcamiento cuando de pronto Paxton 2.0. empezo a oler algo que le hizo ponerse bastante malhumorado, gemía rechinando con los dientes.

-Paxton, ¿ocurre algo? -le pregunto Garmadon al lado.

-Noto algo -comento murmuradamente.

Miraron al frente y no veían nada.

-¿Que vez?

-Algo viene -volvió a oler de nuevo-. No, muchos vienen.

-¿Quienes vienen? -objetó Lloyd.

-Huelo a... maquinas -declaro.

De pronto escucharon el sonido de unas pisadas enormes que venían acercandose por el otro lado, se fijaron en un enorme boquete que había al frente que actuaba como pasillo, no había nada ahí pero se sentía que algo por ahí venía y muy apuradamente.

-Preparaos chicos, tenemos compañía -aviso Garmadon queriendo que se preparasen para atacar.

Ambos alzaron sus respectivas armas dispuestos a luchar contra lo que sea que viniera.

El ruido se hacía cada vez mas fuerte, ahora se empezaba a sentir que era un grupo el que venía.

Paxton 2.0. levanto la cabeza hacía arriba y empezo a oler algo en el techo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Ahí están -dijo señalando hacía el techo.

No entendían a lo que se referían hasta que de pronto a lo lejos un trozo del techo se rompió y de ahí algo abajo aterrizando con fuerza contra el suelo. Ambos se giraron asustados por el ruido y ahí observaron de quien se trataba, era un ninja robotíco, estaba apoyado con los puños clavados en el suelo al igual que la rodilla derecha, luego se enderezo poniendose de pie en una posición rígida, se giro y miro fijamente a los ninjas, hacía ruidos con los movimientos de su cabeza.

-¿Pero que cojones tiene Zimmer, un nido lleno de robots ninjas o que? -critico reprochadamente Jay hartandose de tener que enfrentarse a aquellos robots.

El robot ninja se giro poniendose de frente contra ellos, se quedo rígido y luego saco unas especies de cuchillas que se extendían por todo su brazo, las blandió haciendo una serie de vertiginosos movimientos hasta ponerse en una posición de lucha con los brazos levantados.

-Dejadme cargarme a este cabronazo si os apetece -dijo Ronan dando un paso adelante, levanto su rifle de francotirador apuntando contra la cabeza del soldado ninja.

Se dispuso a disparar pero entonces otro trozo del techo estallo haciendo que bajase otro robot ninja de la misma manera, se enderezo y saco las cuchillas de sus brazos.

-Me parece que no ha venido solo -espeto irónicamente Alan.

Unos cuantos robots mas salieron cayendo del techo y rodeado a los ninjas por todo un costado.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -ordeno insistentemente Rough.

-Si -estuvo de acuerdo Garmadon y ambos marcharon por el otro lado.

De pronto apareció el grupo de robots ninja que antes habían estado oyendo, salieron por aquel recoveco oscuro y se pusieron a acorralar a los ninjas haciendo que no les quedase otra que irse por el otro lado, pero tampoco podían porque estaba el otro grupo.

Les tenían acorralados por ambos bandos.

-Me parece que no vamos a poder salir de aquí -opino cripticamente Zairus.

-No contéis con ello equipo, todavía podemos vencerles -acoto Garmadon poniendo a cada uno de los ninjas al otro lado con tal de mantener la posición.

Uno de los robots marcho corriendo dispuesto a atacar al grupo pero entonces Paxton 2.0. le cogío del cuello y lo levanto con fuerza en el aire, los demás robots le miraron fijamente, levanto aún mas al robot ninja mientras se ponía a estrujarle el cuello haciendo que este se rompiera, se le partío y el robot ninja se desconecto, lo tiro cayendo al suelo delante de los demás robots.

Paxton 2.0. se coloco de frente contra ellos poniendose en una posición autoritaria como si fuera un animal salvaje apunto de atacarles, pego un fuerte alarido que resonó por todo el aparcamiento.

-Me parece que lo hemos hecho enfurecer -opino irónicamente Alan de nuevo.

-Creo que mas bien hemos soltado a la bestia -terció Seliel viéndolo de otro modo.

Paxton 2.0. golpeo su puño contra la palma de su mano en señal de desafío y marcho corriendo contra los ninjas, golpeo a uno en la cara con su mascara metálica haciendo que saliera volando varios metros adelante, los demás robots ninja se tiraron encima de él poniendose a rajarle la piel con sus enormes cuchillas, le dejaban varios cortes ensangrentados alrededor de los brazos y el pecho, Paxton 2.0. se puso a defenderse pero eran tantos que lo acabaron tirando contra el suelo, apenas se veía algo de él excepto una enorme masa de golpes que le golpeaban brutalmente.

-Paxton -grito Zane viendo que el joven cibernético estaba en peligro.

Se separo del grupo y marcho corriendo para salvarle, saco sus shurikens de hielo y se puso a golpear a todos los demás robots ninjas que venían por él, les golpeaba sobre varias partes del cuerpo sin ver donde le daba, estaba desesperado por querer salvarlo. Se puso cerca de él y justo cuando estaba apunto de sacarle a los robots ninja de encima, Paxton 2.0. se enderezo lanzando por el aire a todos los robots por ambas direcciones.

-No me venceréis... estupidas maquinas de Zimmer -replico enfurismado Paxton 2.0. y se puso a golpear a los robots ninjas con todo lo que tenía delante.

Zane se puso a ayudarlo apartándole a los robots ninja que venían contra él.

Los demás se pusieron a luchar de la misma manera, los ninjas usaron sus habilidades de lucha para quitarse de encima a los robots ninja que pretendían clavarle sus cuchillas pero ellos se lo impedían, los agentes se pusieron a disparar a la cabeza de los robots aunque ellos los que menos posibilidades tenían de salir vivos de ahí, Stronger le disparo varias veces a uno en la cara, se desactivo y cayo roto contra el suelo, disparo una vez mas pero se quedo sin balas.

-¡Joder! -se quejo viendo que ya no sabía que mas hacer.

Uno de los robots ninja le empujo tirándolo de espaldas contra el suelo, este se coloco encima de él alzando el brazo para clavarle la cuchilla en el cuerpo, levanto el brazo queriendo defenderse a pesar de que sabía que si lo hacía se lo cortaría, pero de pronto alguien le disparo por detrás, bajo el brazo y observo de quien se trataba la persona que le salvo, era Ronan, disparo al robot usando su rifle de francotirador, se acerco y le disparo varias veces en la cabeza hasta quedarse satisfecho.

Stronger se quedo aliviado al ver que le salvo en el ultimo momento.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -le pregunto mientras le agarraba de la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Por poco no lo cuento -reafirmo expresamente, se puso de pie y se alivio.

-Usted y los demás no sirven de mucho aquí, esas armas no les detendrán -le aconsejo sabiendo bien que por mucho que usase su pistola, no le iba a servir para luchar contra los robots ninja.

-Y lo dice el pirata con un rifle de francotirador -exclamo indirectamente.

-¿Quien dice que esta es mi única arma? -le critico y entonces saco un cuchillo que tenía escondido debajo de la cintura, lo levanto y se lo clavo enseguida en la cara de otro robot ninja.

Stronger se quedo aún mas sorprendido al ver lo que hizo.

-Soy un pirata, se como actuar -indico con una expresión vacilante.

Hizo una mueca indirecta como de querer ignorar su comentario.

Los ninjas continuaron luchando contra todos los robots ninjas sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo vigilados por otra cámara que había instalada en un extremo del techo.

Y ENTONCES CON ZIMMER

Zimmer veía a través de la pantalla la situación que se estaba viviendo en el aparcamiento, podía ver a sus robots ninjas enfrentandose a los ninjas y la mayoría apenas estaban consiguiendo herir a algúno de los ninjas, los ninjas elementales llevaban las de ganar contra sus maquinas.

-A este paso no te dará tiempo -le aviso esporádicamente el Overlord.

-Lo se -reafirmo caprichosamente, estaba harto de que le avisase de lo que ya sabía.

-Será mejor que envíes a alguien mas a terminar el trabajo -le aconsejo seriamente.

-No tengo a nadie mas, esos robots ninjas era lo único que tenía guardado.

-No me refería a esos robots, me refería a alguien mas.

Se quedo asimilando la propuesta hasta que entonces asomo la cabeza fijándose en Gideon Stein que se encontraba abajo vigilando a los dos viejos inventores. Comprendió lo que quería decir y entonces volteo la mirada de vuelta al Overlord asumiendo que se refería a eso mismo.

-Ese chico no merece mucho la pena, deje que se encargue de todo -le propuso queriendo que usase al joven para acabar con los ninjas y así poder quitárselo de encima fácilmente.

Zimmer se lo pensó detenidamente y entonces dijo:

-Si -afirmo estando de acuerdo en esa idea.

El Overlord frunció el ceño como dando una mueca de orgullo por haberle dado la idea.

-Gideon -le llamo.

El joven cibernético asomo la cabeza fijándose en él.

-Los ninjas ya vienen, haz algo útil y encargarte de ellos por mi, ¿quieres?

Se golpeo el pecho en señal de obedecer su orden y se marcho alejandose de la sala.

-¿Crees que podra encargarse de ellos? -le pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

-Puede que si y puede que no, lo que importa es que esto termine bien -dijo susurradamente mientras se preparaba para sacar su arma de detrás suyo.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

Los ninjas continuaban enfrentandose duramente a los robots ninjas que no paraban de venir de un lado para otro, era una enorme plaga que se extendía por todo el área, parecía que cuanto mas golpeaban, mas venían a por ellos o mas fuertes se volvían y eso hacía que se dificultasen las cosas.

Jay cogío a uno y lo tiro para el otro lado, suspiro aliviado de lo agotado que estaba por estar combatiendo contra ellos, se arreglo el pelo que lo tenía mal y entonces asomo la cabeza observando algo de lo que hasta ahora nadie se había percatado. Había una cámara instalada en el techo que estaba grabando todo lo que sucedía ahí mismo, tenía una pequeña luz roja que iba titilando a cada rato que indicaba que funcionaba perfectamente.

-Hijo de puta -exclamo absorto al ver eso, de pronto Kai se junto con él-. Kai, mira eso.

Le señalo al ninja de fuego la cámara que lo estaba grabando todo.

-¿Eso de ahí esta funcionando? -critico él.

-Yo diría que si -reafirmo soberanamente.

-Mierda, por eso mismo han venido estos aquí, lo esta viendo todo.

-Ya no -alzo la mano y lanzo un enorme rayo que destruyo la cámara.

Al otro lado la conexión se perdió y la pantalla se apago quedando en negro.

-Chicos, Zimmer nos esta viendo, tenemos que llegar hasta él -aviso eufóricamente Kai.

-¿Y como lo vamos a hacer con estas cosas aquí? -se quejo Cole golpeando a todos los robots ninja que se ponían delante, golpeo a un par por ambos lados.

-Iros, nosotros nos ocupamos de estas cosas -insistió Misako.

-¿Con lo fuerte que son estos? De ningúna manera -reprocho Lloyd negándose a dejar que su madre y el resto del equipo que no eran ninjas se quedasen luchando contra esos robots ninja.

-Si Zimmer dispara contra Ciudad Ninjago, lo perdemos todo, iros -les aclaro Garmadon hacíendoles ver que era mas importante acabar con Zimmer que ayudarles.

Ambos se dieron un intercambio de serias miradas al no saber que hacer.

-Nosotros iremos con ellos -dijo Miles estando junto con Stronger y Ronan.

-Yo tengo que buscar a mi hermano -dijo susurradamente Zairus.

-Yo te acompaño -se puso Rough al lado de él.

-Skylar, ¿tu vienes? -le pregunto Kai a su novia.

-No, vete, yo me encargo, vosotros ya sois suficientes para acabar con ese cabron -le aviso Skylar dictaminando que ella se quedaba con tal de ayudar a los otros.

-Pero Skylar -se compadeció Kai de dejar que su novia se quedase sola luchando contra los robots.

-Vete -le insistió una vez mas.

Ambos aceptaron y entonces los cinco ninjas junto con las demás chicas y los otros cuatro marcharon pasando por el recoveco por el que habían salido los robots ninja antes.

-Espera, ¿ellos se van y nosotros nos quedamos deshaciéndonos de estas estupidas maquinas? -critico Alan indignado al ver que se iban a los otros a hacer algo mucho mas interesante.

-No te preocupes, esto será mucho mas divertido -espeto Jace mientras continuaba usando su arma para pelearse con los ninjas que tenía delante, golpeo a uno en la cara.

Alan apenas lo entendió pero aún así seguía peleandose con los demás robots ninja que quedaban.

MIENTRAS CON ZIMMER

Zimmer estaba colocado delante del panel manejando el sistema para hacer que el arma se moviera y estuviera puesta a tiro sobre Ciudad Ninjago, se conecto a una red satelital para tener las coordenadas del lugar al que quería que apuntara pero cada vez que intentaba de conectarlo, se le reaparecía un cartel que le decía: CONEXÍON DESCONOCIDA.

-Maldita sea -se quejo golpeando el panel de nuevo.

-¿Ocurre algo señor? -le pregunto el Overlord.

-Intento de hacer que esto se conecte a la red para tener Ciudad Ninjago pero no me funciona, esta este cartel que me dice: Conexión Desconocida, no lo entiendo, esto no ha pasado antes.

-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que lo uso?

-¿La ultima vez que lo use? -le miro de reojo.

-Si esta intentando de usar una conexión vieja, entonces los sistemas del arma no lo leerán.

Zimmer se quedo pensando en esa cuestión, hacía años que ya no usaba el arma y él la había perfeccionado según los sistemas electrónicos de la época en la que la había construida, si estaba intentando de conectarlo a una conexión que ya no existía antes, entonces debía de configurar el sistema para hacer que se adaptara a una conexión que existiera ahora.

Fue tecleando rápidamente en el panel hasta que entonces se le reapareció el gráfico de un satélite que se encontraba orbitando alrededor de la Tierra.

-Cierto, llevo tanto tiempo dejando que esto se llenase de polvo que no me daba cuenta que debería haber intentado de reprogramarlo para que se actualizara según la conexión digital que existe en estos tiempos modernos -concluyo Zimmer sintiéndose orgulloso de haberlo reconocido.

-¿Con que lo ha reprogramado ahora? -critico el Overlord.

-He usado el satélite que use antes para aniquilar la montaña de la zona minera, en cuanto el satélite se ponga sobre Ciudad Ninjago, el arma lo tendrá a tiro -confeso Zimmer mirando absorto el estrecho espacio que daba al exterior, se imaginaba el momento en que Ciudad Ninjago se destruyera y así entonces él sentiría que habría ganado.

-Pero para que ese satélite este puesto sobre Ciudad Ninjago, le faltan varios minutos, no llegara a tiempo antes de que los ninjas vengan aquí -le aviso hacíendole ver que ahora tenían otro problema que debían resolver a tiempo.

Se quedo pensando ahora en esa nueva cuestión, lo tenía todo perfeccionado pero aún así tenía el problema de que no le iba a dar el tiempo suficiente para lograr lo que pretendía, los ninjas vendrían y se asegurarían de que su plan no funcionase, necesitaba algo que les frenase y no les impidiese cometer el error de atacarle. Asomo la mirada y se fijo en los dos viejos que continuaban todavía atados sobre el arma, se fijo en Rebecca y ahí entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Overlord, podrías ir abajo, creo que ya va siendo de darle a la doctora Duncan unas buenas vistas -le aviso ingenuamente Zimmer sonriendo encantado con su nuevo plan.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

Los ninjas se pusieron a recorrer todos los pasillos con la intención de llegar a la sala principal donde se encontraba el arma, iban lo mas rápidamente posible ya que sabían bien que Zimmer les estaría esperando al otro lado y no querían encontrarse con ninguna otra sorpresa.

De pronto Zane se detuvo sintiendo algo raro que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-Zane -se sorprendió Pixal exorbitada al ver lo que ocurrió a su novio de titanio.

Le ayudo a ponerse de pie mientras sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Zane, ¿que te ocurre? -le pregunto Stronger intentando de entender que le ocurrió de repente.

-No lo se, he sentido algo raro -declaro perplejo.

-¿Que has sentido? -le pregunto Nya.

Asomo la mirada al frente y capto a través de su visión digital una extraña vibración que se iba moviendo a través de las paredes, esbozo una expresión de asombro al ver eso.

-¿Lo veís? -les pregunto teniendo todavía la mirada fija en el pasillo que tenía delante.

-¿Ver? -dijo Ronan mirando al frente con los demás, no veían nada.

-Ahí no hay nada -dijo Miles.

-No, pero si noto algo que vosotros no veis.

De pronto Pixal también perdió el equilibrio cayéndose de rodillas contra el suelo.

-Pixal -Zane noto que a su novia le ocurrió lo mismo, le ayudo a levantarse-. ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien -reafirmo amargamente, asomo la cabeza y observo lo mismo que él-. Lo veo.

-¿Lo ves también?

-Así es, esas vibraciones, proceden de una energía muy fuerte.

-Una energía que me parece que ya hemos visto antes.

-Por dios, ¿se puede saber que es lo que estáis viendo? -critico reprochadamente Zairus queriendo entender de una vez que era lo que los nindroides estaban viendo adelante.

-Hay una energía invisible que se esta expandiendo por todas las paredes, no se como pero esto parece que nos afecta de una manera considerable -aclaro concluyentemente Zane.

Lloyd también lo sintió y decayó perdiendo el equilibrio.

-Lloyd -Kai intento de ayudarle pero también perdió el equilibrio.

-Kai -Nya vio como su hermano se caía extrañamente.

Todos los demás ninjas empezaron a decaer misteriosamente uno detrás del otro.

-Oh por dios, ¿pero que les ocurre? -se cuestiono Ronan alarmado al ver que algo malo les pasaba a todos los ninjas por algún motivo.

Ambos se ayudaron mutuamente a ponerse de pie mientras gemían atolondrados, se tocaron el pecho y sentían que algo de repente les invadía el cuerpo.

-¿Que cojones ha sido eso? -se quejo Jay.

-No lo se, pero ha dolido -opino suspirando Cole, sentía un gran dolor en el pecho.

-Pero no lo entiendo, solamente ha afectado a los que tienen poderes, ¿porque? -critico Rough reconociendo que este extraño fenómeno solamente les ocurrió a los ninjas y no a los demás.

Ambos esbozaron una expresión de asombro al reconocer que tenía razón.

-Oh no, creo que ahora ya entiendo que es lo que pasa.

-¿Que es lo que pasa Zane? -le pregunto Nya.

-Es la energía fantasma -declaro.

-¿La energía fantasma? ¿Otra vez? -se quejo Seliel.

-Me parece que si, esta por todas las paredes, creo que viene de la sala principal -corroboro Zane.

-Es Zimmer, él debe de estar causando esto -concluyo seriamente Miles.

-¿Pero como? -critico Ronan.

-No lo se, pero hay que detenerlo como sea -indico seriamente Pixal sabiendo bien que esto era un asunto grave y que debían evitarlo a toda costa.

-Busquemos a ese cabron y matémosle de una vez por todas -acoto estrictamente Zairus.

-Si -acepto y continuaron corriendo a través del pasillo.

Estaban casi apunto de llegar hasta el final cuando de pronto se toparon con algo que había delante, Zane lo vio antes de tiempo y levanto la mano haciendo un gesto para frenar a sus amigos, había una figura que se estaba ocultando tras un manto de oscuridad.

-¿Que es eso? -se cuestiono Kai.

-Algo no bueno -exclamo Stronger.

La figura salió dando un paso adelante y se mostró delante de ellos, era Gideon.

-Hermano -dijo Zairus absorto al ver a su hermano de vuelta.

Se quedo rígido sin mostrar la mas mínima expresión.

-No creo que vaya a dejarnos pasar -opino seriamente Cole.

Gideon levanto los brazos formando una X y de ahí salieron unas afiladas cuchillas a través de las mangas de su traje robotíco, las bajo mostrando que llegaban hasta las caderas.

-Definitivamente no nos va a dejar -terció ingenuamente Jay.

-Yo que vosotros pienso acabar con este cabron antes de que nos mate -dijo Ronan levantando el rifle en señal de estar dispuesto a dispararle para matarlo.

-No espera, creo que puedo hacerlo volver en si -insistió Zairus queriendo razonar con él.

-Yo que tu no haría eso Zairus, ese de ahí ya no es tu hermano, acuérdate de cuanto estuvimos metidos en la base, la mayoría de todos los jóvenes que habían ahí tenían el cerebro lavado -le aviso esporádicamente Miles, no se sentía muy confiado en que pudiera razonar pacíficamente con él.

-Pero él es mi hermano, se que sigue aún dentro -acoto dispuesto a hacerlo pasara lo que pasara, confiaba plenamente en que su hermano volvería a ser él mismo.

Fue avanzando lentamente mientras tenía la mirada fija sobre su hermano que yacía ahí detenido sin inmutarse, Gideon se fijo en Zairus y camino dirigiéndose hacía él blandiendo sus cuchillas.

-Gideon espera -le ordeno nerviosamente.

Se detuvo teniendo una de las cuchillas levantadas.

-Gideon, si sigues ahí todavía, quiero que me escuches atentamente -le pidió calmadamente para evitar que no actuara de forma precipitada.

Bajo la cuchilla con la que se disponía a atacarle.

-A mi me parece esto una mala idea -opino reprochadamente Ronan.

-Déjale, confío en que puede hacerlo -espeto Rough, tenía confianza en que podría hacerlo.

-Gideon, se que Zimmer te esta obligando a hacer esto, que se te ha metido en tu cabeza y te ha transformado en algo horrible, pero yo se muy bien que este no eres tu, este no es mi hermano pequeño con el que siempre crecí, mi hermano pequeño soñaba con un mundo mejor, quería ver el mundo exterior, saber lo que era, como vive la gente ahí, ¿te acuerdas de todo eso?

Empezo a poner una expresión de dudas pero le costaba mover los músculos de su cara.

-¿Te acuerdas de todas esas cosas que nos prometíamos cuando éramos mas jóvenes? ¿De que cuando terminásemos nuestra batalla con los de abajo, iríamos a ver el mundo que había mas allá de las montañas? ¿Recuerdas algo todo eso?

Estaba dudando mas, bajaba la cabeza aguantandose las ganas de no querer reaccionar.

-Siento mucho no haberte protegido, siento mucho haber dejado que él te haya convertido en esto, y siento mucho no haber impedido que Zimmer matase a nuestro padre, no debimos haber dejado que le hiciera caso, ese fue un grave error, pero podemos arreglarlo.

Se fue acercando cada vez mas hasta acabar poniendose delante de él.

-Esto ya no me gusta, se esta acercando demasiado -opino Miles sintiendo que algo iba a ir mal.

-Lo se -reafirmo Stronger estando de acuerdo con él.

-Se que no puedo curarte de esto, pero puedo ayudarte a detenerlo, déjame que te ayude -levanto la mano y la apoyo sobre su brazo para bajarle la cuchilla.

Gideon le estaba mirando y ponía una expresión que indicaba que en cualquier momento iba a reaccionar mal y le iba a atacar mal intencionadamente.

-Déjame que vuelva a ser tu hermano mayor de vuelta -le pidió compasivamente.

Gideon estaba apunto de hacerle caso pero cuanto mas le miraba, se le venía a la cabeza todos los pensamientos que tenía hacía él por lo que le hizo, dejo que se convirtiera en el monstruo que era ahora, dejo que Zimmer experimentara con él, y no impidió que matasen a su padre y a todo el resto de la gente del pueblo que fue masacrada sin que él supiera nada, ya no podía confiar en él después de todo lo consiguió ahora por culpa de él.

Le agarro fuertemente de la mano y se puso a estrujársela mientras gruñía como un animal salvaje.

-Gideon, ¿que haces? -empezo a asustarse al ver lo que le estaba haciendo su hermano.

Levanto la cabeza y le miro con una expresión de puro odio hacía él.

-No esta funcionando, lo va a matar -dijo eufóricamente Lloyd.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno Stronger y ambos marcharon a alejarle de su hermano.

-Hermano, por favor, ¿que te ocurre? -intento Zairus de quitarle su mano de encima pero no podía, estaba tan furioso con él que cada vez que intentaba de hacerle, le rugía salvajemente.

Gideon siguió apretándosela haciendo que Zairus decayera de rodillas contra el suelo, no podía aguantarlo mas, en cualquier momento le iba a romper el hueso de la muñeca.

-¡Zairus! -grito Rough poniendose delante de él, le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago de Gideon que le hizo soltar y caerse varios metros hacía atrás.

Ambos le cogíeron alejándole de él mientras Gideon yacía tirado en el suelo todavía gimiendo.

-Se acabaron las contemplaciones -dijo Ronan dispuesto a dispararle, le tenía a tiro.

-¡No! -grito Zairus viendo lo que le iba a hacer.

Disparo y la bala salió volando, le iba a dar pero entonces corto la bala por la mitad con la ayuda de una de sus cuchillas, los dos trozos cayeron al suelo, Ronan se quedo asombrado al ver eso.

Gideon clavo sus cuchillas haciendo de ayuda para ponerse de pie, se enderezo y entonces se giro

mostrandose con una expresión desquiciante, tenía los músculos faciales estirados hacía atrás mostrando el contorno de sus dientes, era como estar viendo a un animal enjaulado.

-Creo que lo hemos enfurecido -opino irónicamente Jay.

Enderezo las cuchillas hacía arriba y marcho corriendo a atacarles, Zane se puso delante y lanzo un torrente de hielo que impacto contra Gideon, este se volvió loco con el hielo que lo hizo caerse contra la pared, Zane continuo y acabo pegándolo congelado contra la pared.

Lo dejo estar pero eso no impidió que Gideon continuase comportando lo hacía ahora.

-Eso no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo -comento Zane.

-Pero en cuanto salga de ahí se volverá mas loco todavía -añadió seriamente Stronger.

-¿Pero no entiendo? ¿Por que se ha puesto así? -critico Nya sin entender esa reacción.

-No lo se, debe de estar perturbado por algo que hay en su cabeza -opino Pixal.

-A saber la de cosas que le habrá hecho Zimmer -exclamo Ronan.

Aquello hizo que Zairus dirigiese una mirada amarga hacía él.

-¿Acabas de disparar a mi hermano maldito cabron? -le reprocho agarrándole del traje, le culpaba por haber intentado antes de matarle.

Ambos le cogíeron y lo separaron al ver que se estaba metiendo con Ronan.

-Ey, escuchame bien, siento mucho que haya intentado de matarle, pero mirale bien, este ya no es tu hermano, tu hermano esta muerto, ahora solamente queda esta cosa horrenda -le recrimino Ronan hacíendole ver que por mucho que se metiera con él, no le iba a quitar la idea de la cabeza de que su hermano se había transformado en una de las horribles invenciones de Zimmer.

Se calmo reconsiderando que tenía razón en eso.

-Lo siento mucho Zairus, se cuanto lo quieres, pero quizás no tenga ningún remedio -le apaciguo Rough compadeciendose con él al ver lo triste y decepcionado que estaba.

-No, si que la tiene.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono Kai esa mención.

-Mi hermano sigue aún ahí dentro, se que sigue ahí, digáis lo que me digáis, yo tengo confianza -acoto Zairus dejando claro que confiaba plenamente en la idea de salvar a su hermano.

Rough le miro fijamente, se sentía complacido con esas ganas que tenía de curar a su hermano ya que esas mismas ansias son las que él siempre tuvo con rescatar a su padre del interior de la mina.

-Y yo también -dijo.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacía él.

-Si tu hermano esta ahí, entonces tenemos que intentarlo.

-¿Que planeas hacer? -se cuestiono Stronger.

-Nos quedamos aquí tratando con él -se propuso decididamente.

-¿Pero te das cuenta de que en cuanto él se suelte, os matara? -objetó Jay.

-Lo se, pero yo quiero intentarlo, de todas las maneras posibles.

Eso fue algo en lo que Zairus estuvo verdaderamente de acuerdo.

-¿Os quedáis aquí? -pregunto Miles.

-Si, pase lo que pase, intentaremos de hacer que Gideon Stein vuelva.

-Pues entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos hacía donde esta Zimmer -insistió Lloyd acordándose de que todavía tenían pendiente llegar a la sala principal.

-Iros, nosotros nos ocuparemos de él -ordeno Rough jactándose de lo que iban a hacer.

Ambos obedecieron y marcharon corriendo por el otro lado separándose de los dos.

-Miles -llamo Zairus al agente Thrower.

Este se detuvo en el ultimo segundo y le miro seriamente.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado a llegar hasta aquí -le agradeció por su ayuda.

-No, gracias a ti por haberme pedido hacer que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer -le dijo en consideración por la petición que le hizo antes de acabar con Zimmer cuando estaban en su guarida.

Asintió conforme con eso y entonces Miles se marcho junto con los demás. Zairus sonrío alegrado de ver que por lo menos pudo confiar en alguien que estaba verdaderamente de acuerdo con sus ideas a pesar de que eso conllevo a un desastre, pero le daba igual, lo consideraba un buen amigo, echo la vista al frente fijándose de vuelta en su hermano que seguía queriendo soltarse.

-¿Como quieres que lo hagamos? -le pregunto Rough asumiendo que Zairus tendría algúna idea de como tratar con su hermano estando en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Le siguió mirando a la cara, continuaba poniendo esa expresión salvaje que le aterrorizaba ya que parecía un animal enjaulado que estaba apunto de soltarse para matarlos, pero eso no le importaba, le importaba mas pensar en como tratar de que su hermano volviera en si y deshiciera de todos esos implantes que tenía colocados alrededor de su cuerpo, no quería seguir viéndole como una maquina mas de Zimmer, quería seguir viéndole como un humano mas.

-Con paciencia, y sin hacerle daño -jacto Zairus dispuesto a tratar con él de una forma pacifica y que no le produjera ningún daño físico grave.

Parte del hielo que mantenía pegado a Gideon se rompió, estaba apunto de romperse del todo.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LADO

Los ninjas continuaron pasando por todos los pasillos hasta que al final consiguieron dar con la puerta que daba a la entrada principal, Zane se percato rápidamente de ella y ambos pasaron al otro lado, había una fuerte luz que salía del exterior, se detuvieron y se pusieron a mirar a todas las cosas que habían a su alrededor, ahí podían ver todo aquello con lo que Zimmer había estado trabajando durante mucho tiempo pero solamente pudieron fijarse en la enorme arma que tenían delante.

-¡Zane! -le grito alguien.

Bajo la cabeza y se fijo que mas adelante se encontraba Cyrus atado en un rincón del arma.

-Muchachos, aquí -les llamo eufóricamente.

-¡Papa! -chillo Pixal viendo a su padre.

-Tiene a Rebecca -dijo.

-¿Que tiene a que...?

-¡Zane! -escucho a otra persona gritar.

Asomaron la cabeza y observaron que arriba en la plataforma del arma se encontraba Zimmer teniendo agarrada fuertemente del cuello a Rebecca.

-Hola ninjas -les saludo descaradamente-. Decidme, ¿donde esta mi amigo cibernético? ¿Lo habéis matado o se esta ocupando de aniquilar al resto de vuestros compañeros

-¡Zimmer! -le grito Zane malhumorado al verle-. Vas a pagar por toda la gente que has matado.

-Killian Zimmer, suéltala ahora mismo -le ordeno Stronger levantando su pistola junto con Miles.

Ronan hizo lo mismo apuntandole con su rifle de francotirador.

-Yo que vosotros no haría eso.

-¿Por que? ¿Que harás si no? -critico Jay replicándole incrédulamente.

Con la otra mano levanto el arma prohibida, la apunto en picado contra los ninjas.

Ambos se asustaron al ver esa arma ya que recordaban perfectamente lo que hacían.

-¿Que creéis que pasara en cuanto os dispare esto? ¿Eh? ¿Os acordáis de lo que sucedió en la base? -les pregunto poniéndoles a prueba, luego se rió entre dientes.

-Maldito cabron -se quejo Ronan.

-Suéltala Zimmer, tu no quieres hacerle daño -le ordeno Zane queriendo que reflexionara sobre lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-¿Que no quiero hacerle daño? -le apreto aún mas el cuello haciendo que le doliera.

Zane se desespero aún mas al ver lo que le hacía, la soltó dejando que volviera a respirar.

-Lo siento mucho Zane, pero me temo que ya he dejado de quererla, al final todos tenían razón, cometí un error llevándomela y tratándola como a una princesa de cuento, ¿pero sabes? Este no es un cuento de hadas normal y corriente. Esta, es la historia de como yo me convierto en el Dios de un nuevo mundo perfecto -comento cambiando su expresión a una atemorizante.

-¿Así que al final ahora reconoces que te crees ser un Dios? -le reprocho Miles.

-Agente Thrower, me alegro mucho de volver a verte aquí, fijate tu, llevas tanto tiempo persiguiéndome, que al final toda tu existencia te ha llevado justamente hasta aquí, al lugar donde justamente pretendo cambiar el mundo a mejor.

-Matar a cientos de personas no creara un mundo mejor -le regaño solemnemente Seliel.

-Puede ser que si, y puede que ser no, pero yo pienso averiguarlo -dijo dirigiendo la mirada contra el arma que salía apuntando hacía el exterior del rectangular hueco de arriba.

Ambos pudieron ver ahora con mas precisión la anchura del arma, era mas enorme de lo que pensaban, tanto que ya se pusieron a imaginar lo que iba a ser en cuanto disparara.

-Os propongo un trato ninjas.

-¿En serio ahora nos vas a proponer un trato ahora después de todo lo que nos haz hecho? -le replico Kai señalándole injustamente con el dedo.

-Nos negamos a seguir escuchándote -dictamino estrictamente Cole.

-Esperad, será mejor que le escuchéis -insistió pasivamente Cyrus.

Querían negarse a escucharle pero viendo que Cyrus parecía tenerle algún interés por saber lo que iba a decir, lo dejaron estar, se calmaron y dirigieron la mirada de vuelta hacía él.

-Escuchadme bien, pienso dejar que soltéis a vuestro amigo el doctor Borg y yo soltare a Rebecca, a cambio de que vosotros os unáis a mi y a mi causa -les propuso soberanamente.

-¿Que? -se quedaron todos extrañados al oír esa propuesta.

-¿De veras esperas que nos unamos a ti? ¿Después de lo que le hiciste al hermano de Zairus?

-No, esta vez no lo hará, tengo pensado otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa mas para torturarnos?

-Una oportunidad.

-¿Una oportunidad de qué?

-De que podáis tener aquello que siempre habéis querido.

Ambos se extrañaron aún mas con esa mención.

El Overlord estaba al lado suyo y no le estaba gustando lo que estaba diciendo.

-Doctor Zimmer, ¿de veras tiene pensado cometer eso? -le pregunto cuestionando sus motivaciones.

-Hazte a un lado Overlord, esto es cosa mía -discrepo de sus avisos.

El Overlord se hizo a un lado mientras refunfuñaba desconfiando de él.

-¿Sabéis que es lo que tengo ahí colocado?

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacía la cápsula donde se encontraba el cuerpo exoesqueletico.

-¿Estas inventando un traje? -le pregunto irónicamente Jay.

-Es un traje exo-esqueletal, pienso utilizarlo para pasar de ser el sér inferior humano que soy ahora a convertirme en un ser superior que no sienta lo mismo que antes.

-Espera, ¿te has inventado un traje para que ahora te tomen en serio? -volvió a criticar Jay sin entender muy bien de lo que estaba hablando.

-No, pretende volverse un ser artificial -aclaro Cyrus.

-¿Que? -aquello lo asusto a Zane.

-Así es mi querido sobrino Zane, quiero dejar de ser humano para volverme una inteligencia artificial en la que no vuelva a cometer los mismos errores de siempre, en cuanto tenga mi nuevo mundo, yo lo gobernare para siempre, sin envejecer, sin morir, tendré la eternidad para siempre.

-¿Y nosotros que? ¿Moriremos?

-Al contrario, puedo hacer lo mismo con vosotros.

-Ve al grano -exigió amargamente Ronan.

-Si mi traje funciona, y me convierto en un ser artificial, haré mas trajes parecidos a esos, los haré expresamente para vosotros, para que podáis vivir eternamente.

-¿Quieres que seamos inmortales? -se cuestiono Seliel.

-No ninjas, no le escuchéis -rogó Rebecca queriendo que no les escucharan.

-¡Callate! -le apreto de vuelta el cuello.

Zane volvió a estremecerse, no soportaba que le hiciera eso a su madre.

La volvió a soltar haciendo que Rebecca suspirase de dolor, entonces Zimmer volvió a decir:

-Pensadlo bien ninjas, pensad bien en todo lo que podéis lograr una vez viváis eternamente, ningúno de vosotros morirá, ningúno envejecerá, ningúno sufrirá de ningún daño físico, ningúno enfermera, podréis amaros eternamente sin ningún problema -les especifico vacilante todas las cosas que hacían que valiera la pena transformarse en seres artificiales que pudiesen vivir eternamente.

Ambos se dieron un intercambio de miradas al estar reflexionando sobre esa propuesta, entendían bien que era una locura ya que si hacían eso, dejarían de ser humanos para siempre, pero también supondría una oportunidad para no seguir perdiendo a ningún amigo mas, sería la única forma de que siguiesen siendo un equipo como habían hecho desde entonces.

-Ninjas -les llamo Cyrus-. Si hacéis eso, jamas valorareis vuestras propias vidas, jamas tendréis hijos, jamas respetéis disfrutaréis de todas las cosas que tiene la vida, esa no es una forma de vivir, no podéis aceptar eso, no cometáis ese error de destruir todo aquello que os importa.

Aquello hizo que Zane se diera cuenta de que tenía razón, él había vivido toda una vida sin apenas envejecer ya que era un robot y nunca pudo tener lo mismo que tenían sus amigos, y ahora Zimmer les estaba pidiendo eso mismo, que abandonasen toda importancia de vivir con las personas que uno quería para vivir eternamente sintiéndose vacíos por dentro, eso no era vida.

-Me niego a aceptar eso -protesto Zane negándose a aceptar su idea.

Ambos ninjas le dirigieron sorpresivamente la mirada.

-Dices que queremos vivir eternamente para que así no sigamos sufriendo lo mismo que sufriríamos siendo humanos, pero en realidad lo que quieres es que seamos como tu, seres sin sentimientos que no tienen otra cosa que hacer en la vida que tenerlo todo planeado desde el principio -le aclaro Zane argumentando la verdadera razón de esa propuesta.

-Tiene razón, es una estupidez vivir eternamente cuando no tienes nada por lo que vivir -acoto soberanamente Miles estando de acuerdo con él.

-Podréis vivir y tenerlo todo.

-¿Y después de eso qué? Viviremos eternamente para ver como todo el mundo muere mientras nosotros vagamos libremente en este mundo sin valorar ningúna de las cosas que hacemos, ¿que pasara cuando yo tenga mi hijo con Pixal? ¿Que pasara cuando Jay y Nya se casen? ¿Que pasara cuando los padres de Lloyd envejezcan? ¿Como podremos vivir todos si no podremos formar una familia que queramos si no podemos valorar cada uno de esos momentos como tal?

Todos le dirigieron la mirada esperando tener una respuesta suya.

-¿De veréis queréis rebajaros a todo eso para morir como gente normal?

-No nos estamos rebajando, es lo que hemos decidido y lo que queremos hacer en el futuro -acoto decididamente Nya agarrándole de la mano a Jay, ya tenía decidido su futuro con él.

-Me dais vergüenza ajena -exclamo amargamente entre dientes, repudiaba esas ideas.

-Zimmer, ¿te consideras un genio nó? -le pregunto Stronger.

-No me considero, lo soy.

-Pues entonces piensa un poco: ¿En serio quieres pasar a convertirte en un ser artificial solamente para olvidarte de todo aquello que odias ? -le puso a prueba para corroborar si verdaderamente lo hacía porque quería cambiar el mundo o porque eliminar su pasado a toda costa.

El Overlord carraspeo intrigado por esa pregunta.

-Me he pasado toda la vida intentando de hacer que me tomen en serio, que me vean como alguien que podría cambiar el mundo, y ahora por fin lo iba a lograr, voy a darles en un mundo en el que yo pueda darles toda la libertad que siempre han querido tener sin que nadie se lo impida.

-Pero si para impedir que el mundo evolucione, ¿no? Quieres vivir como un Dios para así tener a todo el mundo controlado para siempre sin que nadie cambie de ideas -agrego Miles.

-La gente tiende el error de creerse que puede elegir sus propias vidas, pero lo único que hacen es negar su verdadero potencial para pasar a una vida en la que básicamente no aportan nada a nadie.

-Te equivocas -protesto Pixal, dio un paso adelante-. Te equivocas en todo eso.

-¿Como dices? -frunció el ceño.

-Tu te crees esa idea de que vivir felizmente es una perdida de tiempo, pero en realidad pasa eso porque jamas has aprendido a disfrutar de la vida que tienes adelante. Si supieras lo que es estar con una familia que se quiere y se respeta, quizás verías la utilidad de eso.

-Eso mismo pensé muchas veces, pero cuanto mas lo pensaba, mas me daba cuenta de que estaba desperdiciando toda mi vida estando con gente que jamas respetaría tus ideas que en vez de estar logrando algo útil por la humanidad, y fijate tu la de cosas útiles que estoy haciendo por la misma humanidad que decidió tratarme como a un terrorista en vez de como un verdadero genio.

-Zimmer -dio Zane un paso adelante-. No todas las personas son esa familia que te retuvo y te pegaba, hay gente buena que se ayuda mutuamente, y tu las estas matando, detén esto y te demostrare que no todos te van a impedir que ocultes tus ideas, puedes ayudarnos si quieres, pero solamente lo puedes hacer si sueltas a mi madre y apagas esa arma.

Zimmer se le quedo mirando pensativo al no saber, esa idea que le estaba proponiendo le estaba haciendo reflexionar sobre lo que hacía, miro a Rebecca del cual estaba llorando del miedo que tenía por pensar que la iba a matar. Al otro lado el Overlord le estaba mirando, podía ver que dudaba de esa petición, verdaderamente se lo estaba pensando de verdad.

De pronto un sonido electrónico sonó, venía de la pantalla, la miro y observo que había un cartel que ponía: CONEXÍON ESTABLECIDA, UBICACÍON MARCADA. Al ver esa cara hizo que sonriera orgullosamente al ver que lo tenía ya todo planeado.

-He estado treinta años esperando llegar a esto, no pienso abandonarlo ahora que tengo la oportunidad de hacer que este mundo sea mejor -comento indicando que discrepaba completamente de su propuesta de querer ayudarle a mejorar.

Zane bajo la cabeza horrorizado al ver que Zimmer se negaba rotundamente a su propuesta.

-Lo siento mucho ninjas, pero me temo que moriréis en el viejo mundo -dijo avisando de que ya iba a disparar el arma contra Ciudad Ninjago.

-¡No! -chillaron todos horrorizados al ver que lo iba a hacer de verdad.

Se movió hacía el costado dispuesto a tocar los botones del panel de mando cuando entonces Rebecca le dio un fuerte golpe con el codo sobre su estomago, aquello hizo que se soltara.

-¡Mama! -grito Zane preocupado al ver que su madre se quito de encima a Zimmer.

Zimmer se recupero y levanto el arma apuntandole a la cabeza, Rebecca se quedo petrificada.

-Te quiero Becca, pero me temo que tu ya no tienes vida en este mundo -dijo en tono de despedida.

Se dispuso a dispararla pero entonces el Overlord se acerco y le corto el brazo que sostenía el arma con su katana, se le salió quedando un corte circular alrededor del antebrazo.

Ambos se horrorizaron quedandose sorprendidos al ver lo que ocurrió.

Zimmer se cayo poniendo una expresión de puro dolor con la mueca torcida, asomo la mirada y se fijo en el Overlord que le miraba fijamente, su otro ojo bionico se le ilumino.

-Sabía que no debería haber confiado en ti -le dijo susurradamente.

-Y tu deberías haber escuchado a Cryptor cuando tuviste la oportunidad -le terció indirectamente.

Aquello hizo que Zimmer se riera descaradamente con la boca muy abierta, al otro lado Rebecca le estaba mirando y le horrorizaba ver como le había dejado. El Overlord se acerco y le dio una fuerte patada en la cintura que lo hizo rodar, salto de la plataforma haciendo que cayera al fondo.

-Lloyd, cogele -le ordeno Miles.

El joven ninja verde hizo caso y utilizo sus poderes elementales para salir volando mediante un campo de energía verde, se elevo y cogío a Zimmer antes de que cayera, descendió lentamente hasta apoyar los pies en el suelo donde ahí desapareció el campo.

Ambos se acercaron para comprobar como se encontraba, Stronger se acerco y le apoyo los dedos encima de su cuello, se separo y volteo la mirada hacía los ninjas, les dijo:

-Esta vivo -declaro.

-Joder, mirad su brazo -exclamo Jay asombrado al ver el corte que le hizo.

Apenas podían aguantar la mirada al ver el horrible corte que tenía.

-No entiendo, ¿porque le has pedido de salvarle? -se cuestiono Ronan sin entender porque Miles le pidió a Lloyd de salvarle cuando le quería muerto.

Asomo una rígida mirada y le dijo:

-A él le espera un castigo mucho peor que la muerte -comento seriamente, después de ver eso ahora se sentía con ganas de querer que Zimmer pasara sus años en una celda que estando muerto.

-Ninjas, ¿que le ha pasado? -pregunto Cyrus intentando de ver lo que sucedía.

-Papa -marcho Pixal a desatar a su padre.

En ese momento, Zane asomo la mirada hacía arriba observando que todavía su madre estaba aún encima de la plataforma junto con el Overlord, este se giro y se dirigió hacía ella.

-Tu fuiste la que creo al primer nindroide, ¿verdad? -le pregunto apuntandole con su katana.

-Eso fue cosa de Robert, yo apenas hice algo -dijo intentando de defenderse.

-Pero te consideras su madre, ¿verdad?

Ahora ya no tenía ningúna excusa con la que poder justificarse.

-¿Te consideras su madre si o no? -le exigió que respondiera.

-Si, lo soy, en cierto modo lo soy.

-Con eso me basta para quitarte de encima -blandió su katana dispuesto a usarla para atacarla.

-Mama, ¡no! -grito Zane viendo que otra vez estaban apunto de matar a su madre.

La levanto como para clavársela sobre su cuerpo pero en cuanto dio un paso adelante, este se bloqueo haciendo que soltase su katana, se cayo de rodillas mientras se apretaba la cabeza, sentía un terrible dolor que le estaba afectando a todos los circuitos de su cuerpo robotíco.

-¿Que me esta pasando? -protesto poniendose histérico al no entender lo que sucedía.

El grupo dirigía la mirada hacía arriba de todo donde se estaba produciendo la escena. Ambos ninjas se quedaron viendo como el Overlord sufría algo de algo a través de su cabeza.

-¿Pero que le ocurre? -critico Jay.

Le estaba doliendo tanto que se puso a golpear su puño contra el suelo al intentar de quitarse ese dolor de encima, pero no podía, le empeoraba cada vez mas y no paraba de ningún modo. Rebecca le estaba viendo y no sabía que hacer, en cierto modo se aliviaba de ver que no le estaba atacando, pero también le preocupaba ya que no sabía si eso era algo bueno o algo grave.

-¡Mama! ¡Sal de ahí! -le ordeno Zane queriendo que su madre se alejara.

Su madre lo escucho atentamente, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras, el Overlord asomo la cabeza viendo lo que hacía, se arrastro por el suelo y le dijo:

-Tu no vas de aquí -le agarro de la pierna impidiendo que se fuera.

La sujeto con tanta fuerza que hizo que se desplomara bruscamente contra el suelo.

Zane no podía soportar lo que estaba pasando, se puso a correr alejandose del grupo.

-Zane, espera -intento Pixal de detenerle pero ya era tarde.

Dio toda la vuelta al arma hasta que encontró la escalera de caracol del otro lado, se puso a subir por ella lo mas rápido que podía.

Rebecca se puso a forcejear intentando de quitárselo de encima pero apenas podía, era muy fuerte, se dio la vuelta y se puso a golpearle en la cara con sus zapatos, apenas le hacían ningún daño y él aún así continuaba dandole con todo lo que tenía.

-Mama -llego Zane arriba de todo, la vio queriendo zafarse del Overlord.

Levanto su mano y le lanzo una bufonada de aire frío a la cara del Overlord, se le congelaron los dos ojos bionicos haciendo que no pudiera ver nada, eso le afecto gravemente provocando que no le quedara otra que hacerse a un lado para quitarse el hielo de la cara.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto mientras ayudaba a su madre a ponerse de pie.

-Estoy bien -confirmo suspirando aliviada de tenerle ahí.

El Overlord se arranco el hielo de la cara y ahí entonces se enderezo poniendose en una expresión autoritaria mientras sujetaba fuertemente su katana.

-¿Que hace falta para matarte Overlord? -le pregunto amargamente Zane, estaba tan harto de él que no le tenía ningún miedo por lo que fuera a hacer.

-Lo mismo que para matarte a ti -exclamo soberanamente.

Movió la cabeza y se percato de que a un lado estaba tirada en el suelo el arma secreta de Zimmer, levanto la cabeza de nuevo y observo que Zane se percato de lo mismo que él, ambos la vieron y supieron muy bien lo que significaba agarrar esa arma.

-¡No! -le insistió Zane con tono suplicante, no quería que cometiera el error de agarrarla.

Se río descaradamente y entonces ambos marcharon corriendo a agarrarla, el Overlord la agarro primero pero Zane se puso delante de él, se pusieron a forcejear para coger el arma.

-Zane, ten cuidado esa arma puede...

Ambos la levantaron y apretaron el gatillo por accidente, salió disparada una enorme ráfaga azul que paso por delante de Rebecca e impacto de lleno contra la pared del costado.

-¡No! -exclamaron los dos mutuamente.

La pared exploto provocando una onda expansiva llena de escombros que hicieron que ambos tres saliesen volando junto con el resto de los ninjas que se encontraban abajo de todo, toda la sala quedo cubierta bajo un manto de restos que la cubrieron por completo.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR CERCANO

Zairus y Rough estaban luchando furtivamente contra Gideon que les iba atacando con las cuchillas de su traje, ambos se defendían con sus propias armas que actuaban como escudo, a pesar de que aquellas cuchillas parecían ser capaces de cortar a un coche por la mitad, las armas lo estaban soportando bastante bien, no sufrían ningún corte alrededor de todo el arma.

De pronto ambos sintieron un enorme temblor que hizo que se sacudiesen las paredes, fue tal el temblor que hasta Gideon se detuvo extrañado por esa rara sensación.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -se cuestiono Zairus.

-Eso ha sonado como una explosión -opino Rough.

-¿Una explosión? ¿De mas adelante?

-Me parece que si.

-Los ninjas -reconoció estupefacto Zairus.

Gideon volvió a fijar su mirada en su hermano dispuesto a volver a atacarle.

-Joder -Zairus se sorprendió y esquivo rápidamente sus golpes.

Continuaron luchando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

EN OTRO LUGAR CERCANO

El otro grupo termino de aniquilar a todos los robots ninja que aún quedaban esparcidos por todo el aparcamiento, al ultimo que aún quedaba con vida recibió el impacto de una flecha de fuego en la cabeza que lo desconecto, fue cosa de Skylar que blandía su ballesta orgullosamente.

-¿Están ya todos muertos o no? -se quejo agotado Alan.

-Me parece que si, ¿tu que dices hombre de boca metálica? -objetó Jace dirigiendole la mirada a Paxton 2.0. que se la pasaba arrancándole las cabezas a los soldados ninjas.

Levanto a uno y le arranco todas las extremidades de un tirón.

-Estupidas maquinas de Zimmer, las odio -exclamo irónicamente.

-Lo mismo digo tío -le llevo la razón de forma ingenua.

-¿No me digas que ahora te cae bien ese mastodonte? -le critico indirectamente Alan.

-Hombre, nos ha ayudado a destruir estas cosas.

-Supongo que si, pero no se si me gustaría estar viendo su cara todos los días.

Paxton 2.0. lo escucho y giro su cara mirándole fijamente, se asusto al verle.

-Vez lo que te digo -le dijo susurradamente.

Jace se rió al resultarle divertido ver que le daba miedo el joven cibernético.

De pronto ambos sintieron un temblor que hizo temblar el techo del aparcamiento, ambos asomaron la mirada hacía arriba viendo como motas de polvo caían de las grietas del tejado.

-¿Que ha sido eso?

-Ha venido de arriba -indico Misako asomando la mirada hacía el techo.

-¿Serán mas ninjas? -objetó Skylar.

-No, eso ha sido una explosión -opino Garmadon.

-¿Una explosión? -critico Alan de nuevo.

-Zimmer -esbozo amargamente Paxton 2.0..

Ambos dirigieron la mirada al joven cibernético que parecía saber lo que ocurría.

-Ninjas en peligro.

-¿Dices que los ninjas están en peligro? -le pregunto expresamente Misako.

-El plan de Zimmer, comienza hoy -añadió seriamente.

-¿Que ha querido decir con eso? -frunció Alan el ceño extrañado al no entender su mención.

-Quiere decir Zimmer esta apunto de disparar su arma, y los ninjas están ahí, tenemos que llegar hasta ellos -propuso decididamente Garmadon sabiendo bien que si los ninjas se encontraban en problemas, ellos debían ir a ayudarles como sea.

-¿Como? No tenemos ni idea de donde pueden estar ahora.

Paxton 2.0. gimió por la nariz y entonces se movió avanzando hacía el recoveco por el que los ninjas habían entrado antes, lo cruzo y dio la vuelta la cabeza mirando al grupo.

-Venid -les hizo un gesto con la mano de que le siguiesen.

-¿Sabes donde están? -le pregunto Jace.

-Se donde esta él -dijo entrecerrando los dientes.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

La sala principal quedo cubierta bajo una humareda de polvo negro que se encontraba esparcido por todas partes, en el lugar del impacto quedo un enorme agujero con los bordes calcinados y viéndose el fuego que quemaba el metal poco a poco, luego se apago.

Abajo los ninjas se encontraban tirados en el suelo inconscientes debido a que la magnitud de la onda expansiva los sacudió violentamente, todos estaban tirados con la cara al aire dejando que las pequeñas motas de polvo negras cayeran sobre sus caras dejándoselas ennegrecidas.

De pronto Zimmer se despertó, pego un enorme sofoco parecido al de un ronquido como si se hubiese quedado dormido, asomo la cabeza intentando de ver lo que pasaba, tenía las gafas sucias y llenas de polvo, eso impedía que no pudiera ver nada, se las quito, apenas veía algo pero si lo suficiente para ver que era lo que ocurría, tenía delante una humareda de polvo que caía desde arriba del tejado de la sala, una moto de polvo le cayo de la nariz haciendo que estornudara, intento de taparse la boca con la mano pero entonces se percato de algo con lo que no contaba, le faltaba su mano derecha, solamente había un enorme corto circular alrededor de su antebrazo.

Ahí entonces se acordo, el Overlord se lo había cortado antes, aquello hizo que se arrepintiera aún mas de su decisión, había cometido un error no haberse ocupado de él antes, y por culpa de eso ahora había perdido un miembro por nada, se sentía tan estupido que casi le dio risa de lo irónico que se veía todo esto. Había desconfiado tanto de todo el mundo, que al final resulto ser incapaz de no ver venir lo que le haría la única persona que estaba mas dispuesto a matarle, pero ahora ya no podía hacerle nada, cometió su error, y ahora tenía que aguantarselo de algúna manera.

Se levanto poniendose de pie a duras penas, la herida en el brazo le dolía que empezaba a sufrir aquello que se conocía como: "miembro fantasma", todavía se sentía que aún tenía la mano en su lugar, cuando en realidad ni siquiera sabía adonde había ido a parar el resto de su brazo.

Asomo la cabeza y se percato de algo mas que le llamo la atención.

La cápsula donde se encontraba su exoesqueleto, todavía se encontraba en perfecto estado, seguía funcionando a pesar del duro golpe que había sufrido la sala. Se quedo mirando fijamente la armadura con todas sus partes metálicas, aquello le dio una idea.

Se acerco y alzo la única mano que le quedaba para poder tocar la armadura, podía sentir el frío del metal cubriéndole la piel, aquella armadura era perfecta, era lo que justamente necesitaba para no seguir sufriendo mas, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de ella. Se giro y se fijo en que los ninjas todavía continuaban ahí tirados, asumió que en cualquier momento se despertarían y volvería a empezar lo mismo otra vez, no podía dejar que le capturasen, sobretodo Miles, no le iba a dar la sensación de victoria a ese policía vengativo, si quería salir con vida de esta, tenía primero que ocuparse de ellos antes de seguir con su plan, y solamente había una forma de hacerlo.

Desactivo uno de los tubos que mantenían sujeto unas de las extremidades de la armadura, le saco la mano derecha y se la incorporo sobre su antebrazo pasándoselo por su herida, se la engancho, la ato con fuerza para que no se le saliera, le pellizco pero se lo aguanto. Pulso el botón que se encontraba incorporado encima de la muñeca, esta se encendió iluminandose unas lineas de color purpura que se extendieron por todo el brazo metálico, Zimmer pudo sentir un enorme pinchazo, algo se le incrusto en la piel al haber hecho eso. Se concentro y empezo lentamente a mover los dedos, movió el dedo indice seguido del anular, del pulgar, y de ahí de toda la manera entera, sonrío orgulloso al ver que pudo fácilmente tener el completo control de aquella mano bionica.

Al ver que funcionaba, se le ocurrió una idea mejor, una haría que le completar todos sus asuntos pendientes, y al mismo tiempo acabar con los ninjas para siempre.

Mientras arriba en la plataforma, Zane se encontraba agarrado de una sola mano a uno de los cables de contención que estaban enganchados al soporte del arma, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse agarrado ya que con la otra mano, estaba sujetando a su madre, y ella apenas tenía poca fuerza para mantenerse agarrada a la mano de su hijo.

Rebecca movió la cabeza y pudo el enorme abismo que tenía debajo, aquello lo asusto.

-No mires abajo mama -le exigió Zane, no quería que su madre empeorara aún mas la situación.

-Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo -dijo ella.

-¿Por que?

-Te he dicho en algún momento que de niña le tenía miedo a las alturas.

-No, no lo hiciste.

-Pues ahora mismo estoy volviendo a tenerle miedo -se aguantaba las ganas de no querer pensar en eso pero no podía, estaba terriblemente aterrorizada de no caerse.

-No pienses en eso mama, piensa en otra cosa, en algúna cosa agradable.

-Eso es fácil decirlo -exclamo irónicamente.

El cable empezaba a desengancharse de la ranura provocando que ambos empezasen a decaer, Zane se asusto y eso hizo que aflojase la mano con la que agarraba a su madre, rápidamente ella se aferro a su brazo mientras le miraba nerviosamente.

-No me sueltes -le exigió de nuevo.

-No te pienso soltar mama, esta vez no te pienso perder, no como cuando perdí a papa.

-¿Que? -se sintió extrañada con ese comentario.

-Solamente tenemos que subir un poco mas -intento con todas sus fuerzas de enderezarse para coger el siguiente cable, levanto con fuerza su brazo mientras tiraba de su madre por debajo.

El tubo se soltó y eso hizo que ambos se cayesen hacía el fondo, rápidamente Rebecca se agarro a otro de los tubos, este era mucho mas grande, Zane siguió cayendo pero se aferro a otro cable parecido al otro, se enderezo y observo que su madre estaba mas arriba.

-Zane, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto su madre asomando la cabeza para ver como estaba.

-Estoy bien, ¿y tu?

-Yo también, pero me temo que ahora tendrás que subir primero.

-¿Como dices?

-Si yo empiezo a subir acabare arrancando todos los tubos por accidente, y eso no se como puede empeorar las cosas, así que será mejor que vayas tu primero.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?

Reconsidero mentalmente esa pregunta.

-Sinceramente no, pero no te preocupes, si algo sucede, yo te cojo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -acepto su madre muy poco confiada con esa idea.

-Confía en mi, ¿vale?

-Si -asintió nerviosamente y se dispuso a subir por la plataforma.

Alzo el brazo para agarrarse a un cable muy fino que tenía arriba, se agarro y con eso pudo estirarse para agarrarse a otro mucho mas grueso, desde abajo Zane estaba viendo como su madre iba escalando el arma con sumo cuidado de no caerse, desde donde estaba podía sujetarla, pero también había una mínima de posibilidad de que no pudiera sujetarla a tiempo y se cayera desde donde estaba, eso era una de las cosas que mas le desesperaba de que no sucediera.

-Un poco mas -se dijo ella intentando de esforzarse por seguir subiendo mas.

Se agarro a uno de los cables pero se le resbalo al agarrarse, quedo colgada de una sola mano.

-Mama -se desespero Zane al ver que se agarro mal.

-Estoy bien -confirmo ella hacíendole ver que no le ocurría nada.

Se puso contra los cables y ahí volvió a agarrarse de nuevo, siguió subiendo sin ningúna dificultad.

-Si, vamos mama, sigue así -dijo entusiasmado Zane confiado en ver que ella podía lograrlo.

No le faltaba nada para llegar hasta arriba, se agarro a varios tubos que tenía delante y ahí giro la cabeza observando el enorme fondo que tenía abajo, aquello la atemorizo mas de la cuenta.

-Mama, ¿pasa algo? -observo que se detuvo por algún motivo.

-Lo siento Zane, pero no puedo seguir -comento.

-¿Por que no?

-No puedo, no soy lo bastante fuerte para superar esto.

-Si que puedes, solamente concentrate.

-No puedo concentrarme, cada vez que me concentro solamente logro recordar todos los desastres que he cometido a lo largo de mi vida, todo lo que me ha hecho llegar hasta aquí, yo tengo la culpa de esto, y me lo merezco -se puso a sollozar desconfiada de si mismo, tenía tanto miedo que lo única que pensaba eran en todas las cosas que le hacían sufrir desde siempre.

Zane no podía creerse lo que su madre le estaba diciendo, podía entender que tenía miedo a las alturas, pero el miedo de creerse que no lo iba a conseguir no lo iba a aceptar de ningún modo.

-No mama, tu no tienes la culpa de todo esto, sino mía.

-¿Que? -aquel comentario la hizo reaccionar, se fijo en él desde abajo.

-Si papa no me hubiese inventado, quizás ahora mismo estaríais viviendo los dos juntos, siendo una familia de verdad con un verdadero hijo biológico, y no con un montón de chatarra como yo, yo no merezco seguir viviendo, no después de cuando me sacrifique venciendo al Overlord, yo debí haber seguido muerto aquel dia, haría lo que fuera para volver ahí y quedar atrapado en la red digital para siempre, solo así entonces Wu se salvaría -explicó Zane sincerandose con ella para que viera que él se sentía mucho mas culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando, se lo justificaba duramente.

Soltó una pequeña lagrima que cayo de su ojo, luego cayo al fondo.

Rebecca le escucho decir eso y apenas podía asimilarlo fácilmente, no podía creerse que realmente su hijo estuviera acusandose a si mismo de ser el responsable de todo cuanto había sucedido, cuando en realidad no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Te equivocas Zane, mi vida no habría sido igual sin ti -le respondió honestamente.

-¿Emh? -alzo la mirada fijándose en ella desde arriba.

-Se que piensas que quizás podría haber tenido una vida diferente sin que Robert te hubiese creado, ¿pero sabes que? Habría preferido mil veces tener un hijo robotíco que tener a alguien biológico.

-¿Y es por que? ¿Que tengo yo de distinto?

-Que eres especial, eres mi Zane, y eso no me lo puedo quitar nadie.

Sonrío confiado con esa mención.

-Se que crees que tu mera existencia ha provocado todo esto, pero miralo bien, ¿como crees que habría sido la vida de los demás si tu no hubieses existido? ¿Tu crees que verdaderamente ellos habrían llegado a conocerte y a quererte como lo hago yo ahora?

Considero mentalmente esa cuestión.

-No -contesto absorto al reconocer que tenía razón.

-Tu no eres el causante de todo esto Zane, Zimmer y la gente que es como él lo es, por eso mismo tu estas luchando con tus compañeros, para hacer que este mundo sea un lugar mejor, y destruyendo esta cosa es la única forma de demostrarlo, vamos Zane, ayudame a destruir esta maldita arma de una vez por todas antes de que suceda algo malo como suele decir tu amigo de azul -le motivo de forma vacilante para que le ayudara a terminar con esta lucha de buena manera.

Se rió entre dientes al gustarle esa forma de insistirle tan indirecta.

-Ve tu primero, yo voy a intentar de alcanzarte como pueda -le pidió expresamente.

Rebecca se motivo y entonces empezo a seguir subiendo sin problemas, se agarro con fuerza a los cables uno por uno hasta llegar lo suficientemente cerca de la plataforma.

-Ya casi estoy -le aviso eufóricamente.

-Muy bien, quédate ahí, ahora voy yo -se puso a subir de la misma forma que su madre.

Vio como su hijo iba subiendo a través de los cables cuando de pronto sintió un extraño sonido parecido al de un metal pesado golpeandose el suelo, ambos asomaron la cabeza observando que arriba de la plataforma se encontraba el Overlord todavía vivo y puesto con una posición autoritaria. Tenía pequeños restos de escombro incrustados alrededor de todo el cuerpo que permitían ver parte de los cables que tenía dentro de su cuerpo robotíco, algúnos hacían chispas por fuera.

-No -dijo exasperada al ver que ahora tenía otro problema mayor.

-Vosotros dos, y vuestro querido equipo, me tenéis verdaderamente harto, no solamente me habéis vencido dos veces, sino que ahora encima me dejáis peor que nunca, eso es algo que tiene que terminar de una vez por todas -agarro su katana y clavo la punta de la hoja sobre el suelo en señal de que la iba a usar contra ellos-. Esta vez me pienso asegurar de que ningún ninja mas, vuelva a detenerme, tanto fisicamente como digitalmente.

Levanto su espada dispuesto a clavársela contra Rebecca desde donde estaba.

-Mama -Zane se desespero mas de la cuenta al ver lo que iba a hacer, se puso a subir rápidamente con tal de alcanzarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Mientras, los ninjas empezaron a despertarse de vuelta lentamente, Jay fue uno de los primeros que se levanto enderezandose de espaldas, se aclaro la vista y luego asomo la cabeza observando lo que estaba sucediendo arriba en el arma, podía ver a Zane escalando a través de los cables mientras mas arriba se encontraba Rebecca apunto de ser asesinada por el Overlord.

-Oh mierda. Chicos, despertad, Rebecca esta en problemas -ordeno insistentemente dirigiendose a sus amigos para que se despertasen rápidamente.

Todos se levantaron y observaron lo que les estaba señalando Jay.

-¿Sigue vivo ese cabron? -critico reprochadamente Cole.

-Oh dios mío, va a matar a Rebecca -exclamo Seliel aterrorizada al ver lo que sucedía, se llevo las manos a la cara del temor que sentía por ella.

-Tenemos que hacer algo -insistió nerviosamente Cyrus, no soportaba lo que le iba a hacer.

-Un momento, ¿donde esta Zimmer? -objetó Miles.

Ambos se cercioraron de que no estaba el viejo asesino al que habían venido a detener.

-Ni tampoco el exoesqueleto -se fijo Ronan notando que la cápsula de enfrente estaba vacía.

-Vas a pagar por haber creado a ese alimaña de Zane Julien.

-Que va Overlord, me siento terriblemente orgullosa de haberle creado -terció indirectamente sus palabras, no le tenía ningún miedo a pesar de que le fuera a matar.

-Pues entonces siéntete orgullosa de abandonar este mundo visitando a tu marido en el otro lado -levanto su espada en posición de lanzársela.

Rebecca cerro los ojos dejando que él hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, estaba preparada para morir.

-¡Mama! ¡No! -chillo Zane viendo que no iba a poder salvarla.

Los demás ninjas esbozaron una expresión de terror.

Estaba casi apunto de lanzarla pero entonces el Overlord sufrió otra sobrecarga que le impidió seguir moviendose, tenía la katana sobre la mano y no podía abrir los dedos, quedo petrificado.

-¿Pero que me pasa? -se cuestiono alarmado al no entender lo que le ocurría.

Ambos dos quedaron terriblemente extrañados al no comprender lo que le sucedía.

-No puedo moverme -intentaba de forcejear para poder moverse pero tampoco podía, sus manos estaban pegadas literalmente sobre su katana.

-¿Pero que le ocurre? -se cuestiono Seliel.

-No lo se, parece que tiene problemas -opino Lloyd sin tener muchas ideas sobre lo que ocurría.

El Overlord veía a Rebecca teniéndola delante de su cara pero no podía hacer nada para matarla, su punto de visión digital se estaba llenando de pixeles que iban formado una cara.

-Hola amo -le saludo una voz que le salía de la cara pixelada.

-¿Quien eres tu? -le pregunto soberanamente.

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mi? O debería decir, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de robarme el cuerpo? -le recrimino, aquella ultima mención le hizo darse cuenta de quien se trataba en realidad.

-Cryptor, ¿eres tu?

-Así es mi amo, sigo con vida después de que intentaste matarme por dentro.

-¿Como es posible que sigas vivo? Te destruí.

-No me destruiste, simplemente me atacaste por sorpresa y me dejaste en lo que llamaríamos "un estado comatoso digital" he sobrevivido sin que te dieras cuenta.

-¿Como haz conseguido hacer eso?

-Muy fácil, lo he aprendido de ti.

-¿Que? -aquello lo sorprendió inesperadamente.

Sus manos se soltaron haciendo que la katana cayera, Rebecca aprovecho y se hizo a un lado esquivando el arma que se dirigía hacía Zane, este también la esquivo a tiempo, vio como caía en picado contra el fondo, choco contra el suelo muy cerca de los ninjas.

Zane levanto la cabeza mirando hacía su madre, ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que ambos tenían que subir hacía la plataforma, él hizo caso y se puso a escalar rápidamente.

El Overlord se alejo del borde y se puso a dar vueltas por el centro.

-Eso es imposible, yo soy el Overlord, debería de ser único en lo que hago.

-Te equivocas, ¿y sabes porque?

-¿Por que?

-Por que en realidad tu no eres como yo.

Rebecca asomo la cabeza por el borde viendo lo que estaba pasando, veía al Overlord parado en el centro de la plataforma hablando con alguien que parecía estar dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Tu nunca fuiste un nindroide, tu nunca fuiste un ser digital, tu eres un ser que ha nacido de la propia naturaleza, la misma naturaleza orgánico que ha existido en este mundo desde su creación.

-Eso es cierto, ¿y qué? No quiere decir absolutamente nada.

-Si que dice algo, dice mucho de ti, traidor.

Justo en ese momento Zane llego hasta ella, ambos se quedaron observando la escena.

-¿Traidor? ¿Traidor a qué?

-A ti mismo, tu mismo te has traicionado robándome mi cuerpo, y encima aprovechándote de todo el logro, sin mi, yo, el mismísimo general que te ha estado ayudando a intentar de destruir el mundo y hacerlo a tu imagen y de deshacerse de Zimmer, has intentado de quitarme de encima por motivaciones estupidas, que decepción.

-¿Decepción? Tu eres una decepción, no yo -se señalo justificadamente en el pecho.

-¿Con quien demonios esta hablando? -se cuestiono Zane sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Creo que esta hablando con Cryptor -declaro ella.

-¿Que? ¿Cryptor aún sigue con vida dentro de él?

-Eso parece -se reafirmo dudosamente.

Se quedo mirando fijamente la escena para ver que ocurría ahora.

-Hablas de traiciones y decepciones, pero miralo bien, ¿que haz conseguido tu? Nada, absolutamente nada, dejaste que te rompieran en pedazos una y otra vez, dejaste que ese maldito científico humano te hiciera uno de los tuyos, dejaste que te manejase como una marioneta, y encima ni siquiera intentaste de matarlo cuanto tuviste la oportunidad -le reprocho especificándole todas las cosas que para él consideraba un tremendo fracaso.

-Pues tu también hiciste lo mismo, pudiste haberle matado minutos antes, a él a y Zane, pero no, en vez de eso te tomaste tu tiempo para divertirte por tu propia cuenta, admitelo Overlord, te encanta demasiada que los humanos jueguen a ser dioses.

-¿Estas acusándome de que ahora siento empatía por los seres orgánicos?

-Pues hubo un tiempo en el que fuiste un ser orgánico, ¿o no lo recuerdas?

Frunció el ceño sorprendido al oírle decir eso, no lo vio venir.

-¿Como sabes tu todo eso?

-Digamos que he estado aprovechando el tiempo para poder encontrar cosas que hasta ahora creía imposibles de que fuesen ciertas, y he de decir que me interesan bastante.

-Te exijo que me digas de que estas hablando -le rogó soberanamente, se estaba hartando de ver que Cryptor se encontraba a un paso por delante de él.

-Veras, como ahora eres un ser digital, todos tus recuerdos, están almacenados en tu placa base, y en esa placa base se encuentra todo puesto como si fuese el carrete de una pelicula, puedo ver cada una de las cosas que has vivido antes de convertirte en el amo oscuro que eras antes.

-Eso no es cierto, ¿tu no has podido...

-¿Recuerdas cuando eras un niño pequeño y débil que apenas podía mantenerse por si solo?

-Eso jamas sucedió.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te pasabas todos los días trabajando en el campo y comiendo solamente dos veces al dia para seguir muriéndote de hambre.

-Jamas sucedió.

-¿Recuerdas la ira que sentías cuando tus padres apenas te ayudaban a superar los momento mas difíciles en los que mas necesitabas ayuda? ¿Recuerdas como acabo eso?

No quería decírselo pero ahora no le quedaba otra opción.

-Acabo en tragedia -declaro solemnemente.

Los ninjas continuaban viendo lo que pasaba pero seguían sin entender que sucedía arriba en aquella plataforma, veían a Zane y a su madre pero no al Overlord que ahora estaba oculto.

-Zane, ¿que es lo que pasa? -le pregunto Stronger.

-Algo le pasa al Overlord, me parece que Cryptor esta aún vivo dentro -les aviso eufóricamente.

-¿Que es lo que ha dicho? -se cuestiono Cyrus.

-Me parece que ha dicho que Cryptor sigue vivo -aclaro Pixal.

-¿Que? Ese cabron todavía sigue vivo después de todo lo que nos ha hecho -reprocho Ronan sin creerse que aquel nindroide todavía continuase con vida a pesar de que le quitaron su cuerpo.

-Es que este dia no puede empeorar aún mas -exclamo ingenuamente Nya.

Justo en ese momento, Miles se percato de algo que sucedía al otro lado de la cápsula, podía ver una luz encendiéndose que le resultaba bastante sospechosa, se marcho alejandose del equipo y sin avisarles de lo que veía, ver esa luz le hizo asumir que quizás detrás de esa cápsula encontraría a quien creía que se había largad, saco su pistola dispuesto a usarla.

-Estabas tan enfadado con ellos que una noche, te levantaste y decidiste acabar con su miseria, ¿no?

-Así es, mate a mis propios padres para que dejasen de tratarme como a una alimaña, la alimaña que ellos jamas quisieron que tuviera, ¿y sabes que? Me encanto haberlo hecho.

-¿Mato a sus propios padres? -se cuestiono Rebecca esa mención.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido -exclamo Zane-. Él jamas fue humano que yo sepa.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Según la historia que nos contó el sensei Wu, el Overlord se creo como parte de una fuerza oscura provocada por el segundo maestro del spinjitzu, nunca nos hablo que antes de eso hubiese sido una persona normal y corriente a la que hubiese asesinado a sangre fría a sus propios padres -se quedo completamente desconcertado ya que ahora todo este asunto le hacía dar demasiadas dudas.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, ¿como es eso posible? -se lo cuestiono mientras continuaba mirando la escena.

-Y después de eso creciste y te entrenaste en el arte del spinjitzu.

-No me entrene, lo cree.

-Pero hubo alguien mas, ¿verdad?

-Un segundo guerrero spinjitzu, uno que quería dominar ese poder para el bien, pero yo no quería eso, así que me enfrente a él con la intención de quitármelo de encima y así poder dominar el mundo y dejarlo tal y como mis padres me dejaron a mi.

-Y perdiste.

-Lo se, perdí, pero sobreviví.

-Y al cabo de mil años mas tarde, también perdiste.

-Y sobreviví de nuevo.

-Y perdiste nuevamente.

-Déjalo ya, puede ser que haya perdido, pero eso no significa que haya perdido la guerra.

-La guerra termino para ti, pero no para mi.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -se dio la vuelta fijándose en que al otro lado estaban Zane y su madre, ambos lo habían visto todo.

De pronto el Overlord volvió a sentir el mismo dolor de antes en la cabeza que le impedía, se apreto la cabeza mientras forcejeaba para quitarse de encima a Cryptor de dentro suyo, de pronto se enderezo y se giro mirando directamente al nindroide.

-Hola Zane, volvemos a vernos de nuevo -dijo Cryptor vacilante a través de su respectivo cuerpo.

-Cryptor -reconoció su voz, era el Cryptor que él conocía, verdaderamente estaba vivo.

Este se río de una forma soberana que se hacía resonar por toda la sala.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR CERCANO

Gideon se abalanzo sobre su hermano Zairus dispuesto a clavarle una de sus cuchillas contra su cara, este rápidamente la esquivo tirandose al suelo haciendo que la punta chocase contra él mismo a unos pocos metros, la levanto y siguió golpeándole intentando de darle pero él seguía esquivando sus golpes arrastrandose todo lo lejos que podía de él.

-Recuerda quien eres hermano -le exigió queriendo razonar duramente con él.

No le hizo caso y blandió una vez mas sus cuchillas, levanto su arma usándolo como escudo, la clavo contra su pistola atravesándola como si estuviera hecha de goma, intento de sacar la cuchilla de la pistola pero no le salía, se le atoro. Zairus aprovecho y tironeo de él haciendo que la punta de la cuchilla se rompiese por la mitad, Gideon se sorprendió tanto que se hizo hacía atrás golpeandose contra la pared, levanto su brazo observando que la cuchilla estaba rota e inservible.

Zairus se levanto también poniendose de pie con una expresión autoritaria.

-Hermano, quiero que vuelvas.

Refunfuño malhumorado con los dientes y marcho dispuesto a atacarle de nuevo, Zairus se quedo detenido al no saber que hacer, no quería atacar a su hermano, quería que confiara de nuevo en él, estaba apunto de clavarle la otra cuchilla que le quedaba en el estomago cuando entonces apareció Rough por detrás, enrosco su rifle alrededor de la mirilla de la arma y con eso hizo fuerza para poder tirar hacía atrás a Gideon, este se puso a forcejar para quitárselo de encima también pero ambos estaban bastante reñidos, Rough utilizo toda la fuerza que tenía y con eso logro romper la mitad de la otra cuchilla, el trozo cayo al suelo donde su metal rechino por todo el pasillo.

Gideon aparto a Rough de encima empujándolo contra la pared, Rough se quejo del dolor del golpe, asomo la cabeza y observo que estaba apunto de darle un puñetazo en la cara, rápidamente se agacho impidiendo que le diera, su puño impacto contra la pared donde se la daño.

-¡Uhum! -refunfuño agarrandose la mano del dolor que sentía a causa del golpe.

Los otros dos se juntaron observando indecisos como Gideon parecía estar mal.

-¿Pero que le sucede? -se cuestiono Zairus sin entender lo que le sucedía.

Gideon estaba poniendo una cara de puro dolor como si lo que sentía, lo sintiera por primera vez, tenía los nudillos llenos de sangre y con la piel corrida.

-Creo que esta volviendo a recordar lo que es el dolor -opino Rough.

-¿El dolor?

-Y si, mirale bien, Zimmer lo transformo en un cyborg para impedir que dejase de sentir algo, y ahora con ese golpe, esta volviendo a recordarlo, pero como si fuese la primera que experimenta algo semejante como el dolor de un golpe en la mano -argumento concluyentemente Rough hacíendole ver que su hermano estaba recordando algo de su humanidad.

-¿Pero entonces estas diciendo que...?

-Así es, tu hermano esta recobrando el sentido, lentamente.

Aquello le dio a Zairus de pensar en que quizás tratar con su hermano no estaba del todo perdido, si podía recordar lo que era el dolor, entonces podría recordar también todas las experiencias que él tuvo cuando ambos vivían juntos en la montaña.

Se puso a acercarse lentamente alzando la mano.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -le detuvo apoyándole su mano encima.

-Tengo que intentarlo, no puedo dejarle así.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?

-Por mi padre, lo estoy -acoto decididamente.

Con esa reacción ya le quedo bien claro que si Zairus quería salvar a su hermano, tenía que dejar que lo hiciera, le quito la mano de encima y Zairus siguió avanzando lentamente hacía Gideon, alzo la mano dispuesto a tocarle mientras él estaba distraído sufriendo desde dentro.

-Gideon -le llamo.

Reaccionó despavoridamente mirándole con una expresión desconcertante, se aparto viendo que se estaba precipitando demasiado hacía él, Gideon se calmo y aparto la mirada como si quisiera ignorarle por algún motivo.

-¿Estas asustado verdad? -le pregunto honestamente-. Estas asustado y estas sufriendo, ¿no?

Hizo una mueca con la boca que indicaba que comprendía su pregunta.

-Se que estas enfadado conmigo hermano, y lo siento, siento mucho que esto haya acabado así, siento mucho que no te haya salvado de lo que te ha convertido Zimmer, lo reconozco, la he pifiado, y bien que la he pifiado -se tiro cayendo sentado de rodillas contra él.

Rough le miraba preocupado ya que no sabía si le iba a funcionar o no.

-Déjame verte -acerco sus manos queriendo ver su herida.

Gideon se aparto atemorizado como si fuera a hacerle algo malo.

-Perdoname, solamente quiero verte -las volvió a acercar pero él se seguía apartando.

Ahí vio que intentar de hablarle pacíficamente no servía, necesitaba hacerle otra cosa, necesitaba hacerle recordar algo que le hiciera ver que él no era la persona que tanto odiaba.

-Gideon, ¿recuerdas aquel dia que te caíste y te hiciste daño en la rodilla?

Aquello capto su atención, le miro un poco mas calmado.

-Recuerdas que un dia nos fuimos a las montañas porque decías que habías visto un coyote, pero yo te decía que no, y al final te caíste rodando por una roca inclinada donde te hiciste mal en la rodilla y te pusiste a gritar como si te estuvieran torturando o algo parecido, ¿recuerdas eso?

Gideon lo escucho atentamente y se puso a acordarse de eso.

HACE VARIOS AÑOS ATRAS

Un joven Gideon estaba tirado en el suelo gimiendo dolorido, tenía una fea herida en la rodilla que le hacía sangrar bastante, intento de tapársela con la mano pero solamente conseguía que le doliera aún mas, se puso a sollozar desconsoladamente.

-Gideon, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Zairus acercandose apuradamente hacía él.

-¡Me duele!

-¿Donde? ¿Donde te duele?

-En la rodilla -le señalo moviendo un dedo de la mano.

-Déjame ver -le insistió queriendo verle la herida.

Le saco la mano de encima y observo que había toda parte una enrojecida llena de tierra.

-Uff, joder, ya decía yo que esto no iba a acabar bien -exclamo irónicamente.

-Hermano, me duele.

-No te preocupes, te voy a ayudar.

-Avisa a papa.

-¿Que avise a papa?

-Si, que él venga.

Aquello hizo que se le quedase mirando dudosamente.

-No confías en mi, no confías en tu hermano mayor.

-Si, pero... no se.

-Venga Gideon, tarde o temprano vas a tener que reconsiderar que yo algún día tendré que ayudarte porque sino te pasara algo malo y no seré capaz de vivir por ello.

-Lo se -reafirmo disgustado.

Intento de limpiarle la herida en la rodilla pero aquello solamente provoco que se quejara.

-Lo siento -se llevo las manos a la cara intentando de pensar sobre como poder ayudarle-. Si tuviese un poco de antitetánica quizás podría ayudarte a desinfectar la herida antes de que se ponga mal.

-¿Podrías escupirle también? -le propuso Gideon.

-¿Escupirle? Ni hablar, eso es una completa jilipollez.

-Pero podría funcionar, ¿no?

Se quedo pensando deductivamente sobre si esa absurda idea podría funcionar o no.

-¿Si quieres podemos volver a casa?

-No, tengo una idea mucho mejor.

-¿Que idea mejor?

Saco de su pantalón una caja llena de chicles, saco uno y se lo metió en la boca, empezo a masticarlo rápidamente haciendo que se quedase como una enorme bola pastosa.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -se cuestiono Gideon al no entender lo que hacía.

Saco el chicle de la boca y lo estiro como si fuese plastilina, se dispuso a ponerse en la rodilla, este rápidamente se aparto al no entender lo que se proponía hacer su hermano.

-Gideon, solamente así podré ayudarte -le rogó queriendo que le dejara hacerlo.

Acepto sin problemas y entonces Zairus le puso encima el chicle, se lo estiro aún mas ocupando toda la rodilla, no se veía absolutamente nada de la herida, Gideon apenas se quejo.

-¿Puedes levantarte? -le pregunto.

Gideon se empezo a poner lentamente de pie sin que le doliera la rodilla.

-No me duele -dijo.

-Vez -le dio una palmada de confianza en el hombro-. Ya te dije que funcionaría.

-¿Como sabías que funcionaria?

-No lo sabía, pero me alegro de ello -sonrío encantado de ver que pudo ayudar fácilmente a su hermano, le miro complacido, luego se enderezo poniendose de pie de vuelta.

-¿Hermano?

-Si Gideon.

-Si algún dia me pasa algo horrible, ¿tu intentaras de ayudarme?

-Te intentare de ayudar como sea, aunque eso me suponga la vida.

-¿Y por que?

-Porque soy el hermano mayor, y es mi deber protegerte, como lo haría, esa es mi responsabilidad -acoto sinceramente Zairus dejando claro que nunca dejaría que pasara por una mala situación.

DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE

Gideon recordó todo ese momento, volteo la mirada fijándose en su hermano que mostraba una expresión compasiva como de que él también lo recordaba.

-Después de aquel dia, deje de comer chicle porque me hacía acordar a esa fea herida que tenías en la rodilla, veía los dulces con malos ojos -comento riéndose entre dientes al acordarse de lo ridiculo que sonaba ese asunto.

Rough se le quedo mirando y pudo comprobar que verdaderamente le estaba funcionando, se estaba calmando cada vez mas, tanto que ya ni le miraba con malos ojos.

-Me dije a mi mismo que era responsabilidad mía impedir que te sucediera algo pasara lo que pasara, y fijate ahora, te falle, falle en todo lo que prometí hacer, no te protegí, y he dejado que Zimmer te haya convertido en el monstruo que eres ahora -comento sincerandose con él para que viera que se sentía atormentado por haber dejado que le ocurriera eso.

Gideon levanto la mano y se toco la cara, fue levantandola cada vez mas hasta que toco su ojo bionico, ahí le hizo darse cuenta que aquello que sentía, no provenía de él mismo.

-Ese cabron ha arruinado la vida de nuestro padre desde siempre, la arruino ahora, y nos la arruino a nosotros, pero podemos detenerle, si me dejas ayudarte a quitarte todas esas horribles cosas que tienes pegadas en el cuerpo, déjame hacerlo, ¿me dejas hacerlo hermano?

Bajo la mano y se quedo mirando a Zairus con una expresión de pura tristeza.

-Zai...rus -dijo susurradamente.

Se quedo asombrado al ver que su hermano pudo decir una sola palabra.

-Ayu... dame.

-Te ayudare -volteo la mirada fijándose en Rough-. Lo haremos, ¿verdad?

-Si -afirmo decididamente Rough, ahora se sentía verdaderamente confiado en poder ayudarle.

De pronto Gideon empezo a sentir un extraño dolor en el ojo bionico, se puso la mano encima intentando de pararlo pero no conseguía hacer nada.

-Gideon, ¿que te pasa? -le pregunto Zairus aterrado al ver lo que le estaba sucediendo a su hermano.

Una extraña imagen empezo a venirle delante suyo, todo se le puso borroso mientras veía una extraña cara que se iba acercando hacía él, era la de Zimmer.

- _Gideon, Gideon_ -escucho su voz.

-¡Ah! -soltó un enorme alarido de puro dolor.

Zairus se quedo aún mas aterrado al ver como reaccionaba.

-Rough, ¿que le pasa?

-No lo se, ¿le haz hecho algo?

-Si apenas le he tocado, no creo que sea por la herida en su mano.

Rough se puso a mirarle y observo como ese dolor le venía de su ojo implantado quirúrgicamente en su cara, al verle, pudo hacerse una idea de lo que ocurría.

Gideon siguió viendo esa imagen de Zimmer puesto delante de él.

 _-Gideon, recuerda que naciste, para matar, recuérdalo bien._

-Nací para matar -esbozo repitiendo lo que veía en la imagen.

-¿Que? -se cuestiono Zairus esa mención.

-Nací para matar, para matarlos a todos -le miro furtivamente.

Se puso de pie alzando sus brazos con las cuchillas rotas dispuesto a atacarle.

-Gideon, detente, ¿que es lo que te ocurre? -intento de persuadirle pacíficamente.

-Nací para matar, para matarlos a todos.

-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿que le sucede?

-Es Zimmer -declaro Rough.

-¿Zimmer?

-Debió de lavarle el cerebro para hacerle creer que solamente vive para matar.

-Puto cabron -exclamo malhumorado al reconocer que su hermano estaba peor de lo que creía.

Gideon estaba ahí adelante alzando sus brazos como dispuesto a atacarles pero apenas sabía que hacer, ambos intentaron de alejarse lo mejor que podían ya que era evidente que en cualquier momento iba a ir por ellos.

Justo en ese momento Zairus se percato de algo que tenía Zairus encima, había un cable que se encontraba conectado entre su ojo bionico y la columna artificial que tenía detrás, al ver eso, supo claramente lo que tenía que hacer para salvar a su hermano.

-Te voy a salvar hermano -dijo decidido y marcho corriendo hacía él.

-No Zairus, ¿no? -intento Rough de detenerle pero ya era tarde, marchaba hacía su hermano.

Gideon lanzo un golpe de puño con el que pretendía darle pero este lo esquivo estirandose por debajo hasta acabar detrás de él, se levanto y le cogío el cable que estaba conectado su cable, empezo a estirarselo con la intención de arrancárselo con fuerza.

-No te preocupes, esto dolerá mas a mi que a ti -le dijo confiadamente a pesar de que no le escuchaba, se lo estiro aún mas y esto hizo que Gideon pusiera mas loco.

Rough estaba absorto viendo lo que hacía.

Agarro el cable con ambos manos y usando toda la fuerza que tenía, logro arrancarle el cable provocando que se rompiera una parte, se podían ver todos los conductores de colores que tenía dentro al mismo tiempo que expulsaba un vapor frío. Gideon se calmo esbozando una expresión aún mas calmada pero vacía, se sentó de rodillas y luego se cayo de costado.

Zairus se quedo mirándole aliviado de ver que consiguió detenerle.

-¿Pero que le haz hecho? -se cuestiono asombrado Rough.

-Esto, era lo que le hacía daño, estaba conectado a su ojo bionico, y eso me parece que era lo que provocaba sus visiones, eso fue lo que le hizo Zimmer, le metió una grabación usando ese aparato para que cuando él volviese a ser humano de vuelta, esto le hiciera recordar para que lo habían modificado, menos mal que lo he descubierto a tiempo -argumento concluyendo que ese ataque de antes se debía a las maquinas que le implanto Zimmer antes, y como se las desconecto, ahora lo había hecho volver a como era anteriormente, le salvo de si mismo.

Rough asintió complacido de ver que le detuvo pero también estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a Gideon ahora, había estado un buen rato con el cerebro lavado y a pesar de que le hubiese quitado ese cable que le conectaba al traje, no sabía si seguiría estando bien de si mismo o no.

Justo en ese momento llego por detrás el otro grupo liderado por Garmadon y Paxton 2.0., ambos se detuvieron asombrados al encontrárselos ahí delante.

-Rough, Zairus, ¿estáis bien? -les pregunto Garmadon.

-Estamos bien, estamos bien -asintió amargamente y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacía Zairus que se encontraba delante de su hermano acariciándole suavemente.

Zairus estaba tan preocupado por el estado de su hermano que no sabía que pensar, no sabía si en cuanto se despertara, le reconocería, o seguiría teniendo algo de lo que le metió Zimmer. De pronto levanto el párpado del único ojo que le quedaba, Zairus se fijo en eso y le dijo:

-Gideon, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto.

Movió el párpado varias veces y entonces contesto:

-¿Hermano?

-Si Gideon, ¿estoy aquí?

Todos se quedaron absortos al ver como parecía Gideon se encontraba estable.

-Hermano, ¿porque no te veo? ¿porque solamente veo la mitad a oscuras? -objetó.

Aquello le hizo darse cuenta de que ahora su hermano iba a tener que encontrarse con la desagradable noticia de que Zimmer le hizo cosas, incluida en el ojo, ya no lo tenía.

Gideon cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza adormilado.

-Gideon, Gideon -le apreto la mano intentando de hacer que se despertara.

-Déjale así Zairus, se pondrá bien, lo mejor será que le vea un medico -aconsejo honestamente Rough sabiendo bien que de algo como lo que le hizo Zimmer, se le tenía que ayudar.

-Si -afirmo estando de acuerdo.

De pronto Paxton 2.0. empezo a oler algo raro, gimió amargamente.

-Zimmer -murmuro.

-¿Donde están los ninjas? -pregunto Skylar percatandose de que no estaban con ellos.

-Nos tuvimos que separar. Luego oímos una explosión -declaro Rough.

-¿Vosotros también? -objetó Alan.

Paxton 2.0. gimió malhumoradamente y se marcho corriendo sin ellos.

-Paxton, ¿adonde vas? -protesto Jace viendo que el grandullón cibernético se largaba sin decir nada.

Giro en la siguiente esquina, y de ahí desapareció.

-¿Pero que mosca le ha picado? -se cuestiono Alan encogiendose de hombros.

-Va a por Zimmer -indico Misako.

-Sigámosle -insistió Garmadon y ambos marcharon a seguirle el paso.

Fueron corriendo pero de pronto Rough se percato de que Zairus se quedaba atrás.

-Zairus, ¿pasa algo? -le pregunto.

-Yo me quedo aquí, él necesita mi ayuda.

-¿Ni siquiera para ver como matan a Zimmer?

-Miles Thrower, no necesito nada mas -comento indicando que a pesar de que había venido con ganas de matar al hombre al que le había arruinado la vida, no se sentía para eso ahora, le preocupaba mas ayudar a su hermano que terminar con ese asunto pendiente.

Rough sonrío orgulloso de ver que maduro con ese tema.

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti -le dijo confiadamente.

-Lo se -afirmo comprendiendo muy bien a lo que se refería.

Lo dejo ahí, y se marcho esperando a que ayudase a su hermano como se merecía.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

-¿Me echabas de menos? -le pregunto vacilante mientras se dirigía hacía el nindroide.

Ambos se cubrieron al ver que se estaba acercando demasiado y no les gustaba.

-Yo a ti te echaba mucho de menos.

-Que te jodan -le reprocho Rebecca.

Volvió a sufrir otro dolor en la cabeza que le hizo volver a ser el Overlord.

-Vete de aquí, tu ya no eres bienvenido a regresar a tu cuerpo.

-Y tu tampoco eres bienvenido a seguir existiendo en este mundo.

-¿Que quiere decir eso?

-Lamento mucho decírtelo amo, pero me temo que hoy no vas a cometer tu maléfico plan, sino que yo me ocupare de terminar el mío.

Frunció el ceño asombrado al ver lo que iba a hacer.

-No puedes matarme, yo seguiré existiendo.

-Puede ser, pero yo he encontrado una manera de eliminarte para siempre del sistema.

Se acerco al panel de mando y de ahí abrió la pequeña compuerta que se encontraba debajo en el extremo izquierdo, agarro uno de los cables anchos que estaban soltando parte de la energía fantasmal y lo extrajo de un tirón produciendo que la propia energía se sobrecargara.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -se cuestiono el Overlord al no entender lo que hacía.

-Ahora veras -dijo soltando una pequeña risilla insonora.

Miles se estaba acercando a lo que veía detrás de la cápsula, podía ver que había algo ahí que se estaba moviendo, no sabía lo que era pero tenía el mal presentimiento de que no era algo bueno, agarro fuertemente su arma dispuesto a usarla contra lo que fuera que hubiera ahí.

De pronto Stronger se percato de que Miles no estaba, giro la cabeza y vio que se estaba metiendo por detrás de la cápsula por algún motivo, frunció seriamente el ceño sospechando de él y marcho a seguirle sin avisar a los demás de lo que iba a hacer.

Miles se apoyo encima de la cápsula y miro de reojo para ver lo que pasaba al otro lado, no veía nada, eso hacía que fuese mucho mas peligro el no saber con lo que se iba a encontrar, respiro profundamente ya que estaba apunto de hacer algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría de hacer, pero debía hacerlo por sus propias motivaciones, frunció seriamente el ceño y giro para el otro lado mientras apuntaba con la pistola.

No había nada, estaba todo despejado.

Aquello lo extraño tanto que no entendía muy bien que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, por un momento asumió que Zimmer estaría ahí, pero no estaba. Bajo la cabeza y ahí descubrió que era lo que había estado provocando esa luz que veía del otro lado, se trataba de un cable suelto perteneciente a la cápsula que estaba soltando una serie de chispas rosadas que eran bastante brillantes, se frustro al ver que se había dejado engañar por un simple cable, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ese cable había sido arrancado por algún motivo, al estar eso suelto, soltaba bastante energía fantasmal y encima tampoco estaba el exoesqueleto, solamente existía una persona que podría haber hecho eso mientras todos ellos se encontraban distraídos.

-Zimmer -mascullo seriamente.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -le pregunto alguien.

Se asusto y se giro levantando el arma, tenía a Stronger delante suyo con una expresión rígida.

-Baja el arma -le ordeno.

-Mark -se guardo el arma al ver que casi le daba por accidente-. ¿Que estas haciendo?

-Eso mismo debería decírtelo a ti.

Asintió amargamente al ver que no le descubrió por casualidad.

-Miles, ¿cuando va a terminar este asunto? -le pregunto con total honestidad, estaba tan harto de verle actuar por su propia cuenta que ya se cuestionaba lo que le pasaría.

-Cuando todo esto termine -contesto con un cierto tono profundo que indicaba que no pararía hasta saciar sus ansias de venganza contra Zimmer.

-¿Y que pasara después? ¿Te sentirás mejor contigo mismo?

-No, pero por lo menos habré eliminado a esta escoria de este mundo -acoto Miles poniendo una expresión rígida y vacía que dejaba bien claro que no pararía hasta capturar a Zimmer tanto si estaba vivo como muerto.

Stronger se le quedo mirando intentando de saber que decirle, pero ya no tenía nada mas, estaba harto de este asunto, estaba ya harto de ver que dejaba a todo el mundo al margen para que pudiera ocuparse de sus asuntos por motivos de venganza, si es que eso era lo que pretendía hacer ahora.

De pronto ambos fueron sorprendidos por una extraña luz que venía de arriba, Miles se giro y ambos asomaron la vista observando que algo estaba sucediendo con el Overlord.

El Overlord miraba fijamente a aquel cable del que emanaba una gran cantidad de energía, con solamente verle el contenido, ya estaba intuyendo lo peor que podía pasarle.

-¿Que quieres hacerme? -le pregunto nerviosamente.

-Veras Overlord, estos cables funcíonan por medio de la energía fantasma, y la energía fantasma destruye todos los elementos que rodean este mundo, y como tu funcionas por medio de un único elemento, voy a borrarte de la existencia para que no vuelvas nunca -confeso Cryptor dando a entender que esa era la forma que tenía para matarle.

-Eso es imposible, yo no funcionó por ningún elemento.

-En realidad si que lo tienes.

-¿Y cual es?

-¿Aún no lo entiendes? Es la oscuridad.

-¿La oscuridad?

-La oscuridad y la luz son un mismo elemento, la luz para la vida, la oscuridad para la muerte, y según tu historia, tu te convertiste en el maestro spinjitzu de la oscuridad, tienes tanta maldad en tu interior, que si te metiera la energía fantasmal dentro de ti, eso acabaría contigo tanto fisicamente como mentalmente, esta es la única forma de hacer que no vuelvas nunca. Así que por eso mismo te digo: Adiós Overlord, espero que te reúnas con tu creador muy pronto.

Le levanto el brazo haciendo que acercase el cable a su cara.

-Espera un momento Cryptor, si haces eso, tu también morirás.

-Al contrario, yo nací de la tecnología, y como la tecnología no es un elemento, eso me permitirá sobrevivir a mi cuerpo, y tu no -aclaro y se puso a reirse descaradamente.

El Overlord se atemorizo al ver que ahora no tenía ningún tipo de salvación, estaba condenado a dejar que Cryptor le hiciera eso para recuperar su cuerpo.

-¿Pero que esta haciendo? -se cuestiono Rebecca al no entender lo que sucedía.

-No es él el que lo esta haciendo -tercio Zane hacíendole ver que se trataba de Cryptor, estaba controlando al Overlord desde su mente.

Los demás continuaban mirando la escena sin entender lo que sucedía cuando entonces surgió Paxton 2.0. que lo sorprendió de golpe al entrar ahí enseguida.

-Paxton, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Nya.

-¿Donde esta... Zimmer? -rogó soberanamente.

-No esta aquí -declaro Stronger junto con Miles.

-¿No esta aquí? -critico Kai.

-Ha cogido el exoesqueleto, se ha largado de aquí -añadió Stronger.

-¿Pero adonde? ¿Es imposible que abandone este lugar? -objetó Cole.

-No lo ha abandonado -intuyo seriamente Miles.

El Overlord agarro con la otra mano del cual todavía tenía algo de movilidad.

-Por favor Cryptor, se bueno, recuerda todo lo que hice por ti.

-El único recuerdo que tengo de ti es darme la vida, pero después de eso intentaste destruirme, no pienso seguir escuchando tus obedeces, esta vez, seré libre. Adiós.

-No Cryptor -le exigió queriendo que le hiciera cambiar de opinión pero ya era tarde, le hizo soltar la mano y entonces apoyo el cable sobre su cara.

Una descarga eléctrica salió disparada y se expandió por todo su cuerpo robotíco, lanzo un enorme grito sofocante que mostraba que verdaderamente sentía algo de dolor, se formo una luz muy fuerte que cegó a Rebecca y a Zane, ambos se cubrieron al ver que aquella luz era fuertísima, Rebecca perdió el equilibrio y se despeño de los cables en los que se agarraba, rápidamente Zane la volvió a agarrar justo a tiempo de impedir que se cayera.

Abajo los ninjas también veían la luz pero con menos densidad, pero aún así brillaba lo suficiente como para que tuviesen que taparse los ojos debido a lo fuerte que eran, Paxton 2.0. estaba mirando atentamente la luz sin importar si lo cegaba o no, solamente le importaba la figura de Cryptor que se encontraba en lo alto de la plataforma, refunfuño malhumorado y se marcho corriendo.

-Paxton, ¿adonde vas? -le pregunto Pixal viendo que el joven cibernético se largaba otra vez.

Se tiro sobre los cables que formaban el arma y se puso a trepar por los cables como si fuese un animal de la jungla que pretendía llegar a lo alto mas del árbol, estaba decidido a llegar rápidamente a lo alto de la plataforma para detener a Cryptor.

Zane intento de levantar a su madre para que se volviera, la levanto con fuerza y ella se agarro a otro cable ancho, este asomo la mirada y observo como el cuerpo de Cryptor estaba quedandose envuelto en una rara energía purpura mientras soltaba unos extraños gemidos increíblemente anormales, no sabía si era Cryptor o el Overlord el que estaba sufriendo a causa de esa energía que supuestamente acabando con él desde dentro.

Zane escucho un ruido extraño, bajo la mirada y observo que Paxton 2.0. venía desde mas arriba, pego un enorme salto que le hizo subir a lo alto de la plataforma, Cryptor giro la cabeza fijándose en el joven cibernético que le miraba con ansias de muerte, refunfuñaba con odio, vio lo que pretendía hacer y rápidamente levanto la mano derecha de la cual emanaba energía.

-Paxton. ¡No! -grito Zane cercionandose de lo que iba a hacer el otro.

Gimió y marcho corriendo a abalanzarse contra él pero rápidamente le disparo parte de la energía que le rodeaba el cuerpo, impacto sobre el pecho de Paxton 2.0. y fue tal la magnitud del disparo, que lo hizo salir volando fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Paxton! -volvió a gritar Zane al ver que se estaba cayendo.

Paxton 2.0. impacto con fuerza contra el suelo, soltó un vago gemido y luego se quedo inconsciente.

Los ninjas vieron lo que paso y rápidamente marcharon a socorrerle. Se pusieron delante de él observando atónitos como le dejo Cryptor, tenía una enorme quemadura de color purpura alrededor del pecho que quemaba bastante, Ronan la toco y al instante se quemo los dedos.

-¿Esta bien? -pregunto Seliel.

Stronger se acerco y apoyo sus dedos contra el cuello de Paxton.

Justo en ese momento llego el otro grupo saliendo del túnel, observaron atónitos lo que estaba pasando y marcharon corriendo para ver como se encontraba.

-¿Que le ha pasado? -pregunto Jace.

-Intento de ayudarnos, y él le dio -confeso Kai alzando la mirada hacía arriba.

Los otros asomaron la mirada hacía la arma de la cual a lo alto estaba emanando luz.

-¿Que es eso? -se cuestiono asombrado Alan al ver lo que sucedía.

Misako y Pixal se acercaron para ver como se encontraba Paxton, Stronger bajo los dedos.

-¿Se pondrá bien? -le pregunto Misako.

Stronger asintió con la cabeza y entonces dijo.

-No le encuentro el pulso -declaro solemnemente.

-¿Que? -dijeron todos mutuamente sorprendidos por ese comentario.

-No le encuentro el pulso, lo hemos perdido.

Todos se entristecieron al ver que murió, Nya se quedo tan entristecida que abrazo a Jay haciendo que este la consolara de la tristeza que tenía. Pixal se quedo igual de apenada, alzo la mirada fijándose en Zane que desde arriba podía ver lo que ocurría.

Esbozo una expresión de decepción al intuir por las caras de todos que Paxton murió.

-¿Zane? -le pregunto su madre al notar la cara de resentimiento que ponía.

Se quedo tan indeciso al ver lo que le hizo a Paxton que sentía un enorme nudo en el estomago al no poder soportarlo, y eso que era un robot, pero lo sentía igualmente. Asomo la mirada de vuelta y observo como ahora el Overlord soltaba varios gritos de dolor que indicaban que verdaderamente la energía le estaba afectando gravemente, podía notarse como todo su cuerpo empezaba a ir soltando chispas de todas las actualizaciones que le había puesto Zimmer al cuerpo de Cryptor, todas ellas estaban siendo expulsadas hacía fuera mientras la enorme actualización que tenía en la mitad del craneo estallo partiéndose por la mitad, el trozo cayo en el suelo donde resonó acústicamente.

De pronto una extraña sustancia gaseosa de color purpura mezclado con negro empezo a salir del ojo bionico de Cryptor, salió como algo fino pero luego iba tomando una forma mas diversa mientras el Overlord soltaba un ruido parecido a cuando uno expulsaba algo de la boca.

Los ninjas abajo se alarmaron con el sonido de sus gritos y alzaron la mirada hacía arriba, quedaron expectantes al querer saber lo que estaba sucediendo ahora con los otros.

-¿Pero que es lo que ocurre? -critico reprochadamente Rough.

-Es Cryptor, sigue con vida, y esta matando al Overlord desde dentro -declaro Lloyd.

-¿Matando al Overlord? -se cuestiono Garmadon esa mención.

La sustancia gaseosa siguió saliendo del ojo de Cryptor, era tanta la que salía que empezaba a tomar la forma de una enorme nube que llegaba hasta lo alto del techo. Los ninjas lo miraron, esbozaron una expresión de asombro al no entender lo que veían pero al mismo tiempo los dejaba patidifusos ya que aquello era algo que nunca antes habían visto en su vida.

-Zane, ¿que es lo que ocurre? -pregunto Rebecca queriendo lo que pasaba.

-Quédate ahí mama, no quieras ver esto -acoto Zane dejando que su madre se quedase ahí ya que viendo lo peligroso y extraño que era eso, era mejor que no le ocurriera nada mientras tanto.

La sustancia cubrió todo el tejado dejando ver pequeñas rastros de colores que formaban la nube de energía, Zane la vio y reconoció perfectamente de que se trataba esa nube, era el Overlord, el que vio la primera vez, como un ser de energía que no tenía cuerpo, lo estaba viendo fuera de Cryptor. De pronto unos rayos blancos cubrieron parte de la nube como si lo estuviera fracturando de la misma manera que se fractura un cristal, se empezo a expandir por toda la nube hasta que entonces esta empezo a hincharse de manera que indicaba que estaba apunto de explotar.

Zane intuía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar, cubrió rápidamente la cabeza contra el borde mientras asomaba la mirada hacía abajo donde se encontraban sus amigos viendo la escena.

-¡No! -el Overlord lanzo un enorme grito sofocante y luego estallo.

Una onda expansiva con un circulo de destellos púrpuras hicieron temblar toda la sala, Zane y Rebecca se agarraron soportando la fuerza de la onda expansiva de la misma manera que los ninjas bajaron soportando el golpe sin perder el equilibrio.

Se formo un silencio alrededor de toda la sala.

El cuerpo de Cryptor cayo quedandose sentado de rodillas en el centro de la sala, soltó un gemido y luego se callo, Zane lo escucho y asomo la mirada queriendo saber si se encontraba vivo o no, lo miraba ahí sentado inmóvil y le daba de sospechar, sabía perfectamente que Cryptor era capaz de sobrevivir a todo cuanto le sucediera, y este no iba ser diferente, pero viendo que parecía bastante dañado a causa de haberse puesto la energía encima de su cuerpo, tenía sus dudas de creerse si la energía lo mato a él también.

-Zane, ¿esta muerto? -le pregunto Rebecca mirándole con curiosidad.

-Espera un momento madre -insistió Zane.

Volvió a mirar a Cryptor del cual continuaba donde estaba, seguía sin moverse y empezaba a perder los nervios ya que no quería asumir lo contrario, sabía perfectamente que Cryptor sobreviviría a esto ya que él mismo lo planeo, si no era así, entonces se equivoco con él.

De pronto su ojo bionico se encendió seguido de un gemido amargo insonoro.

- _Lo sabía_ -dijo mentalmente.

Cryptor se enderezo lentamente hasta ponerse de pie en una posición rígida, se estiro los brazos, se acomodo los hombros y se quito el resto de suciedad y polvo que tenía alrededor de la cara.

-Oh si, cuanto echaba de menos esto -exclamo vacilante, se sentía agusto al volver con su cuerpo.

Miro a través de su visor que todo el sistema estaba funcionando correctamente, había un grupo de círculos que estaban analizando cada una de las cosas que le rodeaban, miro para ambos lados hasta que entonces se fijo en una figura que se encontraba oculta debajo del borde.

Supo reconocer de quien se trataba.

-Zane, sal. Se que estas ahí -le pidió vacilante para que asomara la cabeza.

No quería hacerle caso, pero ahora no le quedaba otra opción, asomo la cabeza y se mostró.

Cryptor soltó una risa vacilante al verle.

-He esperado mucho tiempo este momento -dijo seriamente.

-Y yo también -se agarro al borde con fuerza y se puso a levantarse encima.

-Zane, ¿que estas haciendo? -se cuestiono Rebecca viendo que se iba sin él, no le escucho.

Se apoyo sobre la plataforma y de ahí se enderezo poniendose de pie delante de él.

-¿El Overlord esta muerto? -le pregunto con total honestidad.

-Esta verdaderamente muerto, si es que acaso es incapaz de volver de nuevo.

-¿Como sabías que eso le mataría?

-Muy fácil de saberlo, me puse a analizar toda la historia de los maestros spinjitzu, de la magia, y de sus elementos, y me di cuenta de una cosa, no hablaban de maquinas en esas historias.

-Por que en ese momento no existía la robotica -objetó concluyentemente Zane.

-Exacto, así que entonces me puse a deducir, si la energía fantasma no afecta a las maquinas porque la tecnología no es un elemento, ¿que le podría pasar al Overlord ya que él viene de siglos atrás?

-Pero eso no indicaba que como tenía la oscuridad dentro pudiera matarlo.

-Lo se, no lo sabía, pero decidí intentarlo, ya que era la única manera que tenía de poder quitármelo de encima y recuperar lo que es mío -indico demostrando que aunque hubiese encontrado una manera de poder vencer al Overlord, no era algo del todo concluyente, estaba tan desesperado por recuperar su cuerpo que le mato sin saber si le afectaría o no.

-¿Y ahora que esta muerto, te vas a ocupar de lo tuyo?

-Pues si -afirmo y volvió a coger su katana de vuelta.

Zane frunció seriamente su cara sabiendo muy bien lo que eso significaba.

-Echaba de menos volver a hacer estas cosas, aunque sea solamente una ultima vez.

-Un ultimo combate Cryptor, y esta vez para siempre -acoto decididamente Zane mientras sacaba sus shurikens de detrás de su espalda, estaba dispuesto a combatir contra él una ultima vez mas.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo -le señalo con su katana en señal de aceptar su desafío.

-Zane, ¿que es lo que ocurre? -apareció Rebecca asomando su cabeza por el borde de la plataforma.

Se giro viendo que su madre llego para ver lo que le ocurría.

-Ahora no mama, baja, vuelve con los demás -le ordeno queriendo que se pusiera a salvo.

-Yo que tu tendría mucho cuidado con lo que pudiera pasarle, es muy frágil, como tu padre -dijo descaradamente Cryptor en señal de provocarle.

-Tu no sabes una mierda sobre mi padre -le replico justificando su descarada acusación.

-Se todo sobre ti Zane, y se lo suficiente para destruirte como he hecho con tu otro amiguito.

-Vas a pagar por lo que le haz hecho a Paxton, y por todas las personas a las que has matado.

-Y tu vas a pagar por haber destruido a todos mis hermanos.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de pelearse entre si.

-Zane, no lo hagas, no ganaras -imploro Rebecca queriendo que no luchase contra él.

-Lo siento mama, pero esto es entre él y yo -acoto decididamente Zane, estaba mas que dispuesto a zanjar sus asuntos con él de una vez por todas.

Agarraron fuertemente sus armas y marcharon corriendo con furia contra el otro, pero justo antes de que se pudieran golpear, algo les disparo una ráfaga purpura que impactando de lleno sobre sus hombros, ambos cayeron heridos contra el suelo mientras veían una extraña figura metálica que iba bajando del techo y aterrizaba sobre la plataforma, aterrizo con un fuerte sonido metálico que rechino seguido de uno electrónico que provenía del traje.

Ambos asomaron la cabeza observando de quien se trataba.

-Hola, mis queridos nindroides favoritos -vacilo Zimmer teniendo puesto el exoesqueleto.

-Zimmer -exclamo asombrado Zane.

-¿Como sigues todavía con vida? -se cuestiono Cryptor.

-¿Que? ¿Te pensabas que haberme cortado el brazo me iba a matar?

-Eso no fue cosa mía, eso fue cosa del Overlord -repercuto honestamente.

-¿De veras?

-¿Tu que crees pedazo de cabron imbecil?

Zane se fijo en el exoesqueleto que llevaba puesto Zimmer, antes lo veía con un tono grisáceo, y ahora lo veía con un tono plateado brillantes donde se reflejaba todo lo de alrededor, tenía también unos bordes purpura luminiscentes el que se, el exoesqueleto le cubría todo el cuerpo excepto la cabeza, tenía movilidad en la mano derecha que era donde perdió la mano antes, no sabía como hacía para moverlo ya que no tenía nervios pero asumía que debía de tratarse de un sistema de control proveniente del exoesqueleto ya que si no sería ilógico que lo moviera así de fácil.

-¿Te gusta sobrino mío? -le pregunto vacilante dirigiendose a Zane.

-Ese exoesqueleto, esta hecho de energía fantasma, ¿verdad?

-Así es, le he metido tanta que ahora puedo hacer un montón de cosas útiles como esta -se puso a mover los dedos de su mano bionica con total facilidad, hacía gestos con ellos-. Al final yo tenía razón, pronto la humanidad no necesitara seguir siendo orgánica, pronto todos seremos seres digitales que puedan vivir eternamente.

-Eso jamas pasara -protesto Zane negándose a seguir aceptando su idea.

-Pues que lastima para ti entonces, pensaba que podríamos ser una familia, pero ahora veo que solamente has decidido unirte a la chusma inútil de este mundo.

-Esa chusma inútil que tu dices... son mis amigos -se enderezo sentándose con las piernas estiradas sobre la plataforma mientras se trataba la herida en el hombro.

-Pues entonces ahora ellos podrán ver en lo que te vas a convertir muy pronto -se acerco hacía él y le cogío fuertemente de la cara, se lo llevo arrastrandolo hasta el borde de la plataforma.

Desde abajo, ambos estaban viendo lo que sucedía ahí arriba.

-Mirad eso, ¿quien es ese? -pregunto Alan.

-Es Zimmer -declaro Miles.

-¿Pero que lleva puesto? -se cuestiono Skylar.

-El exoesqueleto, ahora le funciona.

Tiro a Zane contra el borde, se giro observando el abismo que tenía abajo suyo.

-¿Sabes? Este traje no solamente te permite ser mas poderoso, sino que también te permite utilizar la energía fantasma de la misma forma que he estado utilizándola estos últimos días.

-¿Otra vez quieres dejarme vulnerable sin mis poderes? -le achaco indirectamente.

-No solamente quiero dejarte vulnerable, quiero quitarte toda la energía que tienes dentro, para que así cuando se destruya tu cuerpo por segunda, tu nunca mas volverás a meterte en uno nuevo mas -declaro y entonces extendió sus brazos apuntándolos contra Zane, los antebrazos se levantaron y de ahí salió expulsada una nube de gas de energía fantasma que impacto contra Zane.

Zane sintió el fuerte golpe de la energía fantasma sobre su cuerpo, sentía que le daba frío pero lo peor de todo es que empezaba a sentir un extraño dolor que le estaba afectando a su cuerpo, sentía un dolor tan horrible que no había sentido nunca, y ahora mismo quería que parara.

Abajo sus amigos ninjas estaban viendo lo que le hacía y les aterraba por completo.

-¡Zane! -grito Pixal viendo que su novio estaba sufriendo horriblemente.

Zimmer se reía malévolamente al sentirse orgulloso de lo que hacía a Zane. Zane estaba gritando de dolor y no podía hacer nada, sentía que le estaba quitando todo su poder.

-¿Que pasa sobrino? ¿No soportas tanto poder? -le pregunto descaradamente mientras acercaba aún mas sus brazos para hacer que la energía absorbiera mas de golpe la fuerza de Zane.

Pixal no lo aguantaba mas, no iba a dejar que Zane se muriera, se marcho corriendo y aquello hizo que Cyrus se percatase de ver como su hija se marchaba sin avisar.

-Pixal, ¿adonde vas? -le pregunto eufóricamente.

-A salvarle -declaro y desapareció al otro lado.

Cyrus se quejo al ver que ahora no solamente iba a perder al padre de sus posibles nietos sino que ahora encima iba a dejar que se muriera su hija tontamente, marcho corriendo a seguirla.

-Chicos, hay que hacer algo, van a matar a Zane -insistió Nya queriendo que algo hiciera algo para ayudarlo mientras estaban ahí mismo.

-Yo le tengo a tiro -declaro Ronan apuntando hacía la cabeza de Zimmer.

Se concentro intentando de darle en el blanco a través de la mirilla, hizo fuerza con el gatillo y entonces disparo, la bala salió volando atravesando la barrera del sonido.

Paso por delante de Zimmer y siguió volando hasta impactar contra el tejado, Zimmer se extraño por ese disparo, asomo la cabeza y vio que abajo le estaban disparando.

-Maldita sea -se quejo Ronan al ver que no le dio-. He fallado.

-¿Como has podido fallar? -le critico reprochadamente Jay.

-Cuando un objetivo esta demasiado lejos, la bala tiende a moverse para el otro lado, no podemos darle con nada desde aquí, esto esta muy alto -indico lógicamente Stronger.

-Pero también muy frágil, ¿no? -objetó Rough fijándose en el arma.

Toda la parte inferior estaba recubierta de placas metálicas, pero había algúnas partes que estaban al aire libre y dejaban ver el sistema de cableado de dentro.

-Rough, ¿no estarás pensando hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer? -inquirió Garmadon intuyendo que se proponía arrancar todas las partes del cañón para que dejase de funcionar.

-¿Quieres que el mundo se acabe antes de que todo esto empeore?

-No -reafirmo soberanamente y entonces ambos marcharon hacía el arma.

Zane continuaba sufriendo, gritaba y gritaba pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, Zimmer estaba decidido a matarlo de esa forma tan cruel, se fijo en su mirada, no sentía la mas mínima compasión por lo que le hacía a su sobrino, para él no era nadie mas que una maquina que nunca debió existir, lo que siempre pensó, y ahora lo estaba demostrando verdaderamente mal.

-Killian, para por favor -le suplico Rebecca queriendo que dejara a su hijo.

La escucho y entonces paro, la energía se fue volviendo a meterse dentro de su traje, Zane se alivio suspirando profundamente, se sentía como si hubiese muerto de asfixia.

-Becca, que alegría verte aquí arriba -dijo vacilante al verla.

Rebecca se levanto poniendose encima de la plataforma.

-¿Has venido a contemplar como tu hijo se destruye para siempre?

-Eres un grandísimo hijo de puta -exclamo arraigadamente Rebecca.

-Y tu una mujer con demasiada suerte -levanto el brazo izquierdo y salió expulsado un pequeño y fino cañón por debajo de la placa que formaba el antebrazo.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -se aterrorizo al ver el arma con la que le apuntaba.

-Hace años me cuestione de si había algo en ti que hiciera que me amaras, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no, tu corazón siempre pertenecerá a mi hermano, y por eso mismo te reunirás con él, para que así puedas decirle lo mucho que no le echo de menos -dijo poniendo una expresión seria que indicaba que estaba dispuesto a matarla sin mostrar la mas mínima piedad con ella.

-Killian, piensa bien lo que haces, estas cometiendo un error -le rogó con tono suplicante.

-No Rebecca, tu has cometido un error, y ahora has de pagar por ello -el gatillo del arma se ilumino haciendo ver una pequeña luz purpura, se estaba cargando por dentro.

Rebecca no sabía que hacer, quería detenerle pero no tenía con que defenderse siquiera, ahora si que sentía que este era su fin, iba a morir a manos del hombre que le odiaba por lo que hizo.

-¡Zane! -se escucho otro grito familiar.

Se giro y observo que surgieron Pixal y Cyrus viniendo de las escaleras, ambos se detuvieron observando horrorizados la escena que se estaba produciendo.

-Rebecca -dijo Cyrus al verla atemorizado.

-Cyrus, ¿que haces aquí? -le critico reprochadamente.

-He venido a ayudarte -indico honestamente.

-Genial, toda la familia aquí reunida, ¿que te parece Zane? -dirigió la mirada hacía el joven nindroide que yacía agonizando en el suelo, no podía moverse.

-¿Que le haz hecho? -le reprocho Pixal contemplando el estado de su novia.

-Lo mismo que te voy a hacer a ti -apunto su arma contra ellos-. ¡Adiós!

Cargo su arma de nuevo mientras se quedaban petrificados al no saber que hacer.

-Pixal, sal de aquí, ya -le ordeno eufóricamente.

Zimmer disparo y lanzo una enorme ráfaga purpura que iba directo contra Cyrus, veía fijamente como se le acercaba, creía que iba a morir pero entonces Pixal le empujo haciendo que la ráfaga le impactase directamente en el ojo izquierdo, fue tal golpe que la lanzo volando varios metros y de ahí fue cayendo hacía el vacío mientras Cyrus contemplaba a su hija caer de una gran altura.

-¡Pixal! -grito Cyrus soltando un grito atronador.

Fue cayendo cada vez mas bajo hasta que al final impacto de lleno contra el suelo, se resquebrajo por debajo suya haciendo que varios trozos quedasen esparcidos alrededor de su figura, movió los brazos y de ahí se detuvo quedandose inconsciente, se le apagaron los sistemas.

-¡Pixal! No -cayo Cyrus de rodillas intuyendo que su hija se murió a causa de ese disparo.

Rebecca se lamento llevandose las manos a la cara al no poder creerse que hubiese muerto, empezo a sollozar soltando varios lagrimas seguido de varios gemidos de tristeza.

Zane estaba viendo la escena desde mas atrás y apenas era capaz de asimilarlo, le había dado a Pixal que no había hecho nada excepto querer ayudarlo, miro a Zimmer y estaba ahí detenido mostrando una expresión rígida e inexpresiva como si no le importase para nada lo que hizo.

-Que lastima de piezas -exclamo descaradamente, no le importaba en absoluto si era querido por alguien o no, solamente le importaba que no hubiese sido de utilidad para un bien mayor.

Cyrus se giro y se dirigió hacía él con una expresión compasiva y malhumorada.

-Eres un puto monstruo -le contesto honestamente.

-Aquí solamente hay un monstruo, y es él -giro la cabeza dirigiendose hacía la de Cryptor que continuaba todavía tirado en el suelo con la herida en el hombro.

Le apunto mientras cargaba su arma de vuelta, se disponía a disparar otra vez.

-Hazme lo que quieras Zimmer, pero te juro por tu dios, que vas a acabar mal -le advirtió queriendo que tuviera en cuenta que por mucho que quisiera salirse con la suya, no iba a lograr obtener el resultado que se esperaba.

-Puede ser, pero al menos tu vas a acabar mal primero -su arma se cargo.

Rebecca estaba viendo la escena y no podía soportarlo mas, tenía que hacer algo para evitar que alguien mas saliera herido, y solamente había una forma de conseguirlo, se acerco al panel y se dispuso a quitar la tarjeta de la ranura, lo agarro con la punta de sus dedos pero tampoco podía, estaba muy metido, entonces se le ocurrió una ultima cosa por hacer. Se quito el zapato y se puso a aporrear el panel lo mas fuerte que podía para que se rompiera, le dio a todos los botones del panel, sus cristales se empezaron a fracturar uno por uno.

De pronto apareció en la pantalla de en medio un cartel que ponía: ALERTA, DAÑO CRITICO.

Zimmer asomo la mirada observando eso, pudo ver como Rebecca estaba dañando su arma.

-¡No! -grito exasperado por querer detenerla y marcho corriendo hacía el frente.

Zane aprovecho la oportunidad y se tiro en medio del paso de Zimmer, le agarro de las piernas y aquello hizo que se tambaleara perdiendo el equilibrio, se giro tambaleandose contra el borde, intento de levantarse pero todo el peso del exoesqueleto se desnivelo hacía abajo con él.

-¡Maldito nindroide! -le replico mientras caía.

Rápidamente Zimmer activo el Jetpack que tenía atado atrás de la espalda, lo encendió y al instante un par de fuegos purpura salieron eyectados de los tubos que formaban su mochila cohete, se enderezo poniendose recto mientras levitaba en el aire, se inclino hacía abajo y de ahí empezo a bajar contra la parte inferior del arma donde ahí pudo ver al grupo de ninjas utilizando sus poderes contra el arma para destruirla, ambos se detuvieron al verle.

Se estabilizo y aterrizo de pie contra el suelo, le dio una sacudida al hacerlo.

-¿No os vais a cansar de esto, verdad? -les pregunto indirectamente.

-Vete a tomar por culo Zimmer, jamas seremos lo que tu queremos que seamos -le recrimino Jay echándole en la cara que pasaban de sus sugerencias.

-Pues entonces moriréis si así me dejáis en paz -sus antebrazos se extendieron para arriba y salieron eyectados un par de cuchillas en cada extremo, los levanto en formación de ataque.

Marcharon corriendo a enfrentarse con él con todo lo que tenían encima.

Mientras arriba, Zane intento de ponerse de pie pero se caía, estaba demasiado débil, Rebecca y Cyrus se juntaron y le ayudaron a levantarse, gemía dolorido.

-Zane, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Rebecca.

-¿Como esta Pixal? -esbozo murmuradamente él.

Ambos se dieron un intercambio de serias miradas.

-Lo siento mucho Zane, no lo ha logrado -declaro lamentandose Cyrus.

-No -se entristeció soltando una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos-. No puede ser verdad.

-Lo se, pero es verdad, Pixal esta demasiado dañada, no se si podra encenderse de nuevo.

-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿porque hizo eso? ¿Porque se puso en medio?

-Lo hizo para protegerme, como tu habrías intentado de defender a tu madre -indico honestamente.

Dirigió la mirada hacía su madre donde la veía mostrando una expresión de pura tristeza, ella también lamentaba su destino, ahí entonces pudo comprender que tenía razón en eso, protegió a su padre por que le quería, de la misma forma que quería a su madre lo suficiente para impedir que no le pasara nada, y por ese amor, acabo fatal.

-No te sientas tan mal Zane, ella aún no se ha ido -le dijo Cryptor al otro lado.

Cambio su expresión a una malhumor, dio varios pasos adelante y le dijo:

-¿Tu que sabrás? A ti todo esto te importa una mierda, jamas te han importado los demás excepto tu mismo, ¿y todo por que?, porque te crees que somos seres sin vida tenemos que comportarnos como unos putos dioses, ¿pues sabes que Cryptor? Yo jamas me considerare un dios, ni aunque tenga mucho poder y ni aunque sea muy listo, yo seguiré siendo el mismo de siempre -le recrimino echándole en cara quien era él en realidad, no era nada mas que un robot egoísta obsesionado con la idea de creerse superior por meros hechos científicos.

-Puede ser, puede ser que sea un cobarde y un cabron como tu dices, pero por lo menos soy lo suficientemente listo para darme cuenta de que siempre hay una solución para todo.

-¿Que quieres decir? -se extraño con ese ultimo comentario.

-¿No lo entiendes Zane? Hay una forma de salvar a tu novia.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando Zimmer te disparo en la cara?

-Si, me acuerdo bien de eso.

-¿Y como fue que te encendiste de vuelta?

-Unos idiotas me electrocutaron y reactivaron mis sistemas.

-Un momento, ¿estas diciendo lo que creo que estas diciendo? -objetó Cyrus llegando a una posible conclusión sobre lo que pretendía explicar.

-Una descarga eléctrica, la puede traer de vuelta.

-¿Puede funcionar? -le pregunto Zane a Cyrus queriendo que se lo corroborase.

-Podría, pero Pixal es mucho mas avanzada que tu, no se si una descarga la podría activar de vuelta.

Aquello hizo que Zane se pusiera a pensar en algúna manera de poder hacerlo, sabía bien que necesitaba algo de electricidad para encenderla de vuelta, y eso lo tenía, pero necesitaba algo mucho mas fuerte para que funcionará de verdad y no le ocurriera nada, y sabía bien como hacerlo.

-¿Por que nos estas ayudando? -le pregunto Rebecca queriendo entender porque les estaba ayudando a querer salvar a Pixal cuando él en realidad los quería a todos muertos.

-¿Por que? -se acomodo sentándose con las piernas estiradas-. He vivido estos últimos días creyendo que todo lo que me enseño el Overlord me ayudarían a darme el mundo que el siempre tuvo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todo eso es mentira, él jamas le importo sus propios soldados, y todo por que me creí que como era un ser digital, era perfecto en todo, pero me olvide que antes de eso fue un ser orgánico, aquello que justamente odiaba, y ahora que ya no esta, ya no tengo nada por lo que seguir viviendo, excepto enfrentarme a ti -argumento explicándole sinceramente los motivos por los cuales le estaba apoyando.

Eso fue algo que Zane pudo comprender fácilmente.

-¿Y por que no lo haces ahora?

-Tu estas demasiado débil, ese cabron de Zimmer se ha aprovechado de la situación otra vez, no pienso enfrentarme contigo así, prefiero que mejor hagas tu lo que tienes que hacer antes de que todo esto termine como tiene que terminar.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -critico Cyrus.

-No digo que confiéis en mi, pero tened en cuenta que soy un hombre de palabra -agarro la katana y la uso para ayudarse a ponerse de pie lentamente.

Zane los puso detrás cubriéndoles al ver que Cryptor volvía a levantarse.

-Salva a tu chica si quieres, y después terminamos con lo nuestro.

-¿Y que harás tu mientras tanto? -le critico reprochadamente al darse cuenta de que si le proponía eso, suponía que él se ocuparía de otra cosa mientras tanto.

Giro la cabeza y se movió dirigiendose hacía el borde de la plataforma, pudo observar la batalla encarnizada de los ninjas contra Zimmer que se estaba librando abajo.

-Voy a terminar lo que debería haber hecho antes -indico susceptiblemente.

Zane se le quedo mirando rígidamente al no saber si confiar en él o no.

-Zane, ¿de veras no vas a confiar en él verdad? -le pregunto Cyrus al oído para que no le escuchara.

-No digo que confíes en mi Zane, pero ten en cuenta que solamente hay una cosa que me importa, y eres tu, y si no estas bien, yo tampoco estoy bien, ¿entendido? -le aviso expresamente para que tuviera en cuenta que no iba a hacer nada a menos que él lo quisiera.

Dudaba de su palabra pero viendo que por lo menos no le echo nada en cara, pudo hacerse rápidamente a la idea de que quizás cumpliría con su palabra pasara lo que pasara.

-Vosotros ocupaos de impedir que ese arma dispare, yo distraeré a Zimmer para que no se de cuenta -les encomendó a los otros una tarea para que la hiciesen mutuamente, luego salto de la plataforma.

Ambos marcharon corriendo para verle, se pusieron delante del borde y lo observaron bajando con la ayuda de los cables como si se estuviera columpiando con ellos. Se soltó y luego aterrizo forzosamente contra el suelo de pie, el golpe que provoco resonó por toda la sala.

Zimmer se detuvo escuchando atentamente el sonido de ese aterriza forzoso, se giro lentamente y observo que al otro lado se encontraba Cryptor armado con su katana.

-Cryptor -esbozo sorprendido al verle.

-Esto termina aquí Zimmer, no vas a salirte con la suya -le dijo amenazadoramente.

-Y lo dice el nindroide que quería conquistar al mundo.

-Eso era antes, ahora lo único que me importa es acabar contigo -se puso en posición de atacar.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo -activo de vuelta su Jetpack y salió eyectado contra Cryptor.

Le cogío de los hombros y se lo llevo volando hasta estamparlo contra la pared del enfrente.

Los ninjas se quedaron indecisos al no entender lo que pasaba ahora.

Zimmer se enderezo y se puso a golpearle duramente contra la cara de Cryptor, le iba golpeando tan fuertemente que su campo de visión se iba deteriorando, no estaba viendo nada.

-Esto por mi mano estupido montón de piezas -le reprocho y continuo dandole por todo el cuerpo provocando que todo su cuerpo se dañase gravemente.

Los ninjas veían como le daba a Cryptor haciendo que este sufriera, pero no podían evitar ver que a pesar de que Cryptor les quería matar, él les estaba ayudando a vencer a Zimmer.

-Chicos, Cryptor quiere ayudar, ayudadle -les aviso Zane desde arriba.

-¿Quieres que luchemos con él? -le critico Jay.

-Solo hacedlo, distraedlo mientras nosotros nos ocupamos aquí -les pidió insistentemente.

Ambos dudaron de esa opción, no les gustaba ser ayudados por aquel nindroide asesino, pero tampoco les gustaba que Zimmer se saliera con la suya. Miles fijo su mirada en Zimmer que se encontraba de espaldas aporreando a muerte a Cryptor, estaba tan metido en eso que se había olvidado por completo de ellos, al ver eso lo tomo como una oportunidad.

-Seguidme chicos -ordeno Miles levantando su arma.

Marcho corriendo y se puso a dispararle a Zimmer por la espalda, todas las balas impactaron contra su exoesqueleto provocando que rebotasen y se formasen chispas a su alrededor, Zimmer las sintió y aquello lo enfado bastante, se giro mirando de reojo y observo a Miles cargando su arma mientras se aproximaba apuradamente hacía él, ponía esa mirada de odio que indicaba que estaba mas que dispuesto a usar todo lo que tuviera encima para matarle.

-Maldito Thrower -exclamo arraigadamente y levanto su cañón dispuesto a dispararle.

Skylar lo vio y rápidamente levanto su ballesta apuntando hacía él, disparo y la flecha impacto contra el gatillo del cañón, se lo rompió por dentro.

Cryptor aprovecho la oportunidad y levanto su katana, la movió hacía atrás y se la clavo atravesándole el exoesqueleto por encima del hombro.

-¡Ah! -grito Zimmer al sentir como se lo atravesaba.

Se enfado y agarro su implante bionico donde ahí se puso a aplastárselo gravemente, Cryptor sentía como se lo aplastaba y su visor digital se deterioraba cada vez mas, estaba perdiendo la conexión con sus propios sistemas.

Desde arriba, Zane veía como Zimmer le estaba haciendo daño, le daba algo de lastima ya que Zimmer se había metido ahí para distraerlo y ahora él lo estaba matando, pero eso era el menor de sus preocupaciones, tenía que encargarse de lo principal que era Pixal, se giro y marcho dirigiendose a las escaleras que tenía atrás para poder bajar del arma.

-Zane, ¿no creerás que ha dicho todo en serio verdad? -le pregunto cuestionadamente Cyrus, seguía todavía sin confiar en la palabra de Cryptor.

-No se si confiar en él o no, pero si se reconocer cuando alguien esta dispuesto a terminar con algo que ha empezado, y Cryptor es uno de ellos -indico objetivamente Zane, confiaba desgraciadamente en Cryptor a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que había hecho.

Ambos no se lo cuestionaron, si él confiaba en él, tenían que hacerlo.

-Vosotros ocupaos de desactivar esa arma, yo me encargare de Pixal -les especifico ambos y marcho corriendo apuradamente por las escaleras.

-¡Zane! -le grito Rebecca detenidendole al instante-. Me enorgullezco de la clase de hijo en que te has convertido, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Sonrío halagado al ver que confiaba en él por el liderazgo que tenía. Luego bajo por las escaleras.

-Estará bien, yo confío en él -le dijo consoladamente Cyrus apoyando su mano sobre su hombro.

-No es por él por quien estoy preocupada -comento.

-¿No? -se extraño al oírle decir eso.

-Es por Pixal, ¿como sabemos que ella vuelve y se acuerda de él?

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Vista la ráfaga que le dio en la cara, ¿que pasaría si en cuanto se encendieran todos sus sistemas de memoria se reinician y no se acuerda de absolutamente de nada? Sería como nacer de nuevo -intuyo nerviosamente Rebecca hacíendose una mala idea de lo que podría pasar si no salía bien.

-Eso no lo sabemos.

-Pero Zane esta apunto de descubrirlo muy pronto -indico seriamente.

Zane consiguió bajar al nivel inferior donde ahí encontró a Pixal que todavía continuaba tirado en el suelo, se acerco corriendo hacía ella viendo el estado en que se encontraba.

-Pixal -la cogío y observo que su ojo izquierdo estaba terriblemente dañado, podía ver todo el sistema de cableado que tenía dentro de su cabeza, la toco intentando de acariciarla pero no servía de nada, ella no se iba a despertar por eso-. Lo siento.

La abrazo fuertemente de lo triste que estaba ya que no la había protegido lo suficiente para impedir que no le sucediera eso, soltó una pequeña lagrima que cayo encima de Pixal.

Se separo de ella y la volvió a mirar fijamente a la cara.

-Tenías razón, ¿sabes? Tenías razón, si no me preocupaba primero por la gente que me importaba, al final acabaría perdiéndolo todo, y mira lo que ha pasado, podría haber hecho las cosas diferentes en vez de haberme encaprichado por lo mismo, supongo que ahora puedo decir que el sensei Wu tenía razón sobre todos nosotros, somos testarudos tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Bajo la cabeza y se lamento al reconocer lo patético que había sido.

-¿En serio piensas que te dije eso? -escucho una voz familiar.

Se extraño y entonces levanto la cabeza observando que tenía delante al sensei Wu.

-¿Sensei? ¿Pero como...

-¿Hace unas horas estuviste conmigo en otro mundo y todavía te sigues sorprendiendo como si no fuese la primera vez que me vez como un fantasma? -le critico ingenuamente.

-Lo siento sensei -se disculpo personalmente con él.

-¿Disculparte por qué? Por avergonzante de no reconocer que te estaba tomando el pelo?

-¿Que? Sensei, ¿no lo entiendo?

-¿Que no entiendes Zane?

-¿Porque esta todo mal? Pixal, ha...

-Ella todavía no esta muerta.

-¿No lo esta?

-De momento.

Aquello solamente le hizo reconocer sus peores temores.

-Pero eso no tiene que empeorar aún mas las cosas -se acerco arrodillandose delante de él.

-¿Como no va a empeorar las cosas? Mirelo bien, he dejado que Zimmer le mate, he dejado que mate a Paxton, y le haya hecho daño a ella, no soy ningún heroe, no soy un ninja, no soy nada mas que un montón de piezas inútiles y con muy poco cerebro -se reprimió achacandose la culpa.

-¿De veras crees que por que eres un robot, no eres menos que nada?

-¿Que quiere decir?

-Deja que te lo enseñe -le extendió la mano para que se la cogiera.

Zane se la miro sin entender lo que le proponía que hiciera.

-Vamos, cogela -le insistió al ver que dudaba de su petición.

Se la cogío y al instante todo se volvió blanco.

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

Zane abrió los ojos y observo que ya no se encontraba en Industrias Carrower, tenía delante a Wu mirándole con una expresión entusiasta mientras seguía sosteniéndole la mano, ambos se enderezaron poniendose de pie al mismo tiempo.

-Sensei Wu, ¿donde estamos? -le pregunto confundido.

-Seguimos todavía aquí -declaro.

-¿Aquí? ¿En Ninjago?

-Si, pero no ahora, si no mas bien hace muchos años atrás, cuando Ninjago se estaba formando con el paso de los años -le señalo hacíendole ver un terreno desértico repleto de montañas y algúnas estructuras de roca a los costados que conformaban un vello paisaje.

-Es increíble, ¿esto estaba antes así?

-Así es, así era el mundo antes de que la gente lo modificase y lo convirtiese en una megalópolis futurista donde solamente habita los objetos electrónicos y demás, esto es el verdadero Ninjago.

-¿El verdadero Ninjago? -se cuestiono esa ultima mención.

-¿Tu que entiendes por Ninjago?

-¿Que yo qué entiendo por Ninjago?

-¿Que crees que significa?

Se quedo pensando mentalmente sobre esa cuestión.

-Que es un mundo de ninjas.

-Si, ¿pero que mas?

-¿Que más? -volvió a ponerse a pensar, pero no le venía a la cabeza ningúna idea de nada mas-. No lo se, que es un mundo hecho para las artes marciales y la magia elemental.

-Casi, pero no, veras Zane, esto fue algo que aprendi hace mucho tiempo -apoyo su brazo encima del hombro de Zane y lo acompaño hacía el borde del acantilado que tenían delante-. Yo siempre pensé que Ninjago, era un mundo hecho para sobrevivir a lo desvaríos de la naturaleza, antes vivíamos en un mundo caótico rodeado de bestias salvajes y unos cuantos enemigos que conocemos de sobra como los esqueletos y los Serpetine.

-Si, eso lo se -reafirmo sabiendo muy bien de que le estaba hablando.

-Pero ademas de eso este mundo estaba hecho para algo mas, para algo que muy pocos entienden, pero para los que lo entienden, acaban encontrando todas sus respuestas.

-¿Que respuestas? -le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Vez lo que hay ahí abajo? -le hizo mirar hacía abajo

Se acercaron al borde del acantilado, pudo ver la profundidad que tenía desde arriba.

-Es bastante profundo.

-Lo se, y por eso mismo lo vas a ver de mas cerca.

-¿Como? -se extraño aún mas con ese ultimo comentario.

Le miro ingenuamente y le dio un fuerte empujón con la mano que le hizo caerse del acantilado.

Zane empezo a caer a gran velocidad mientras veía a Wu alejandose desde su punto de vista.

-¡Wu! -le grito y siguió bajando con mayor velocidad.

Giro la cabeza mirando el fondo que tenía delante, estaba cayendo tan rápido que pensaba que se iba a estampar y morir del golpe, pero no lo hizo, atravesó el suelo y de ahí fue cayendo por unas extrañas laderas heladas donde se iba golpeando todo el cuerpo constantemente.

Se patino con un trozo de hielo inclinado que parecía una pista y aquello hizo que saliera volando hasta caer bruscamente contra el suelo, gimió dolorido pero apenas le dolió, soporto el golpe.

Intento de levantarse pero se patinaba con el hielo, estaba bastante resbaladizo, lo hizo varias veces hasta que al final pudo recuperar el equilibrio y quedarse parado de pie fácilmente. Aprovecho para asomar la cabeza y observar detenidamente donde se encontraba ahora, era un pasadizo de hielo que ya reconocía de haber estado ahí antes, era el mismo en el que había estado cuando había sido capturado por los hombres de Chen y no recordaba nada de si mismo, se aliviaba de ver que no acabo en un mal lugar pero ahora se cuestionaba el motivo por el que volvió aquí si ya había aprendido la lección la primera vez.

Se limpio su atuendo de ninja y se puso a asimilar detenidamente los motivos por los cuales el alma del sensei Wu le empujo hacíendole caer aquí, no tenía ningún sentido, le había tirado como si quisiera matarlo, o básicamente lo había hecho porque sabía que de algúna manera acabaría aquí, si era así, entonces tenía que entender porque le estaba pasando todo esto otra vez.

Se puso a caminar rectamente a lo largo de aquel frío y oscuro camino por el que no se veía nada, sobretodo mas al fondo, se notaba un ambiente tenebroso y sombrío a medida que caminaba.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí? -pregunto, pensaba que quizás encontraría a alguien en sus mismas circunstancias, si es que existía alguien así metido en este extraño mundo de ensueño.

Nadie respondió, era evidente que se encontraba él solo donde estaba.

-Por favor, que alguien me ayude a salir de aquí -protesto nerviosamente, estaba tan aterrado de volver a estar aquí que se desesperaba por querer volver a casa cuanto antes.

Volteo la mirada hacía atrás fijándose en el camino por el que vino, no había nada, era una entrada cerrada por la que parecía que apenas había algúna posibilidad de salir fácilmente de aquí.

- _Zane_ -escucho una voz familiar.

Volteo la mirada de vuelta al frente, pero no vio nada.

-¿Quien ha dicho eso? -pregunto atemorizado.

 _-Zane, ¿aquí_?

-¿Hay alguien mas aquí?

- _Zane_ -una extraña figura oscura se le presento delante suyo.

Se acerco aún mas para verlo y en cuanto lo hizo, reconoció perfectamente quien era.

-¿Pixal? -estaba viendo a su novia robotica en perfecto estado ahí delante.

-Zane -se encontraba parada en la misma posición con las manos cruzadas como siempre.

Se entusiasmo al verla y marcho corriendo a encontrarse con ella, estaba casi apunto de cogerla para darle un fuerte abrazo pero en cuanto al toco, se disipo como si fuese hecha de gas, se desvaneció en el aire como si no hubiese estado ahí en ningún momento.

-¿Pero qué? -se extraño confundido al no entender que fue eso.

- _Zane -oyó_ otra voz.

Se giro y siguió sin ver nada.

- _Zane_ -volvió a girarse para el otro lado y vio a otra figura familiar mas que reconoció al instante.

-¿Papa? -tenía a su padre ahí delante parado de la misma forma que Pixal.

-Zane, ¿porque has dejado que Zimmer se salga con la suya? -le pregunto.

-Aún no he dejado que se salga con la suya.

-¿De veras lo crees? -le dejo con el sentimiento de la duda y luego se desvaneció.

Marcho corriendo a cogerle, pero ya era tarde, se desvaneció del todo.

Zane se sentía tan extrañado al ver todo esto que no entendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, era como si estuviese viendo a todas las personas mas importantes de su vida que les había prometido algo y no pudo cumplir con su cometido.

-¿Quien esta haciendo esto? -protesto, intuía que estas ilusiones las debía de causar alguien que pretendía hacerle algún daño emocional, no era la primera vez que veía esto.

Nadie respondió, seguía escuchando el mismo silencio desde que había entrado.

Zane estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, no dejaba ver a gente que antes estaba viva o que estaba apunto de morir, y eso era lo que le preocupaba ya que no sabía si esas visiones eran producto de un castigo perpetrado por alguien para atormentarle, o era simplemente un castigo hecho para darse cuenta de que cometió demasiados errores inmerecidos.

- _Zane_ -escucho otra voz.

Se giro lentamente y observo que detrás suyo se encontraba la única persona a la que no esperaba encontrarse de ningún modo en este lugar, o siquiera en su propia vida.

Estaba viendo al autentico Zane Julien, él que fue antes de morir, se encontraba a lo lejos parado en una posición rígida y mirándole con una expresión amarga como si estuviera enfadado con él.

-¿Tu también has acabado aquí? -le pregunto indirectamente.

-Que va, yo formo parte de ti, mas bien ambos hemos acabado aquí -le rectificó incrédulamente.

-¿Como? ¿Que es este lugar?

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo bien, ya estuve aquí hace pocas semanas, y ahora estoy aquí otra vez, ¿porque?

-¿Por que crees que Wu te ha empujado aquí dentro?

-¿De veras Wu ha querido empujarme para que acabara aquí? -se cuestiono de nuevo ese hecho.

-¡Respondeme cuando te abro! -le grito haciendo que le prestara atención.

Se quedo indeciso ante la forma en como le grito, le resulto ensordecedor.

-¿Por que crees que Wu te ha empujado aquí dentro? -le volvió a preguntar.

Se puso a pensar detenidamente esa pregunta, era evidente que aquella figura pretendía que lo resolviera como si se tratara de un acertijo. Pensó en todas las cosas que le había sucedido que pudiese indicar algo que tuviera que ver con este lugar, pero no había nada excepto en el hecho de que parecía que Wu quería que entendiera algo de aquí, pensó en todo lo que dijo antes acerca de lo que era Ninjago en realidad, lo pensó y ahí entonces lo tuvo.

-Me ha tirado aquí, porque quiere que deje de tener miedo.

-¿Y que más?

-¿Y que deje de preocuparme por si estoy provocando todas las muertes de mis amigos?

-Si, eso es -reafirmo sonriendo descaradamente.

-¿Pero por que? ¿Porque este lugar?

-Aquí es donde todo el mundo muere con sus miedos.

-¿Que quiere decir eso?

Levanto el brazo señalando hacía el mas allá.

Zane lo miro y pudo entender que él quería que viera algo que había mas al frente, no sabía que era pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, fue dando varios pasos adelante intentando de ver si encontraba algo que le llamara la atención pero no había nada, estaba todo demasiado oscuro como para poder ver algo excepto los pequeños cascotes que se notaban a los costados.

Otra vez se sentía que no entendía de lo que pretendían decirle, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a regresar por donde vino, pero de pronto escucho algo raro.

- _¡Zane Julien! -alguien_ con una voz siniestra le estaba llamando.

Se giro rápidamente intentando de ver de donde provenía, venía del fondo pero no veía nada, empezo a sospechar de que quizás si había algo ahí pero no lo estaba viendo bien, se acerco un poco mas y ahí entonces observo a una extraña figura negra enorme que ocupaba todo el espacio del camino de hielo, se acerco aún mas y observo que se trataba de Zimmer, solo que este era un Zimmer parecido a un animal salvaje y que medía treinta metros de altura.

-¿Pero que cojones? -exclamo horrorizado al ver ese ser con el aspecto de Zimmer, sabía muy bien que no era él, pero daba un miedo mucho mas aterrador que el de verdad.

- _¡Zane Julien!_ Preparate para morir -le dijo amenazadoramente.

Se dispuso a atacarle usando sus armas, las cogío pero se desvanecieron al instante de sus manos, se le desaparecieron como por arte de magia, con eso lo dejaba completamente vulnerable.

-No puedes combatir contra él -le dijo el otro Zane Julien.

-¿De que hablas? -le criticó nerviosamente.

-Ese ser no esta hecho para que combatas contra él con tus armas.

-¿Y como lo enfrento?

-Eso tienes que averiguarlo tu mismo -sonrío malévolamente y luego se desvaneció en el aire.

No sabía si eso era un consejo o una advertencia, pero de una cosa tenía bien clara, lo que fuera que había en este lugar, no quería que luchara contra esa cosa usando sus shurikens, pretendía que lo derrotase de algúna otra forma mucho mas estratégica.

Asomo la mirada y vio que levantaba la palma de su mano apunto de dar el golpe, la apoyo forzosamente contra el suelo provocando que saliera volando varios metros hacía atrás, no le paso pero sintió como le dolía el golpe, se puso de pie intentando de recuperar el equilibrio como antes.

Lo hizo pero entonces el Zimmer gigante le golpeo con la palma de su mano de nuevo, lo lanzo contra la pared, impacto en el costado haciendo que se rompiesen varios restos de hielo, fue tal la magnitud del golpe que le provoco que se quedo desorientado al no poder ver nada.

Se dispuso a levantarse pero de nuevo le volvió a golpear lanzándolo contra la pared, siguió dandole consecutivamente hasta que al final Zane empezo a sentir como le dolía todo el cuerpo, sus sistemas estaban fallando y apenas tenía fuerzas suficientes para seguir resistiendo todos los golpes.

Aquel Zimmer le estaba venciendo peor que el original que se encontraba en la vida real.

-Te matare Zane, y me ocupare de acabar con Pixal también -le dijo descaradamente.

Aquello ultimo hizo que se enfadara mas de la cuenta, había tenido suficiente de sus golpes, pero jamas iba a permitir que le amenazara de matar a su novia, la mujer a la que amaba y de la que pretendía hijos con ella. Se enfado tanto que se giro observando que Zimmer estaba apunto de dar un nuevo golpe alzando su puño para aplastarle.

-De ningúna manera lo harás -reprocho y entonces alzo su mano lanzándole un enorme chorro de aire frío que le congelo al instante toda la mano.

-¡Ah! -grito el Zimmer gigante al sentir como el frío le congelaba malamente la mano.

Se detuvo y observo estupefacto que recupero sus poderes, vio como el Zimmer gigante sufría a manos de su golpe de hielo y pudo entender rápidamente lo que tenía que hacer. Se levanto poniendose de pie y alzaba su mano dispuesto a hacerle lo mismo, el Zimmer gigante se recupero y rápidamente cerro su puño contra la mano, se dispuso a darle un nuevo golpe.

Zane lanzo el chorro de aire frío contra él congelándole rápidamente la mano.

-¡Ah! -volvió a gritar el Zimmer gigante a causa de tener su mano congelada.

-¿Que pasa Zimmer? ¿No soportas el hielo? -le pregunto vacilante, empezaba a entusiasmarle el hecho de ir atacando a Zimmer y hacer que este sufriera de la misma forma que él.

El Zimmer gigante se cabreo mas de la cuenta y entonces se dispuso a lanzarse de cabeza contra él con tal de matarlo, rápidamente Zane levanto los dos brazos y lanzo un chorro de aire frío mucho mas fuerte que el de antes, este congelo la cara de Zimmer provocando que todo su cuerpo quedase completamente congelado, se detuvo y luego se rompió en varios pedazos que cayeron al suelo mezclandose con el tono de color del suelo de hielo.

Zane bajo los brazos suspirando aliviado al ver que consiguió derrotar a Zimmer, no al que quería, pero lo menos se sintió satisfecho con ello, se miro sus manos intentando de comprender como era que tenía devuelta sus poderes si el autentico Zimmer se los quito recientemente, podía pensar que los recupero a causa de la magia de este lugar, pero había algo mas.

-Lo has conseguido -escucho otra voz familiar.

Se giro asumiendo que se trataba de otra de las ilusiones, pero en vez de eso resulto ser el sensei Wu de vuelta, él también estaba ahí mirándole con una expresión sonriente.

-Sensei Wu -se quedo indeciso al no saber que decirle-. ¿Me ha traído aquí apropósito, verdad?

-Así es Zane -reafirmo.

-¿Que era eso? -le señalo fijándose en los restos del Zimmer gigante-, se parecía y hablaba como Zimmer, pero no era él, casi me mataba.

-Pero no lo ha hecho, ¿verdad?

-No, no lo ha conseguido, por poco -volvió a fijarse en sus manos, continuaba queriendo entender como era que seguía teniendo sus poderes.

-Eso de ahí, era tu mayor miedo interior.

-¿Mi miedo interior?

-Una representación de aquello que mas temes, y tu mayor miedo es Zimmer.

-Ah -asintió comprendiendo ahora porque le veía a él de esa manera-. Pero lo he vencido.

-Así es, lo has vencido, has vencido tu mayor miedo Zane, y eso hace hecho que te vuelvan tus poderes, y tu fuerza interior -apoyo su dedo sobre su corazón como indicando que eso lo hizo posible porque había pensado en lo que mas le importaba.

-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿porque no me funcionó antes?

-Por que antes tenías miedo, miedo a perder a la gente a la que mas querías, estabas tan aterrado de la idea de creer que tu eras el culpable de lo que me paso a mi y a Pixal, que no te has dado cuenta de que puedes superar todos esos miedos y dudas y poder vencer a Zimmer.

Ahí entonces Zane lo comprendió todo, lo había traído porque este era el lugar donde se producían todos sus miedos, y Zimmer era la culminación de todo eso, y cuando le escucho hablar sobre Pixal, regreso su voluntad de vuelta al recordar por que estaba luchando en realidad, estaba luchando por ella, luchando por la mujer que quería y de la que pretendía tener un futuro.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora Zane?

-Si, lo entiendo perfectamente sensei Wu, no puedo dejar que Zimmer me arruine la vida, tengo que detenerlo e impedir que consiga salirse con la suya, pero...

-¿Pero? -se cuestiono Wu al ver su cara dudosa.

-¿Que pasa con Pixal? ¿Como la curo?

-Zane, ese poder que tienes en tu interior, no sirve solamente para luchar contra los enemigos, sirve también para ayudar a quienes mas quieres, así es como los maestros del spinjitzu pudieron vivir durante tanto tiempo en este mundo, teniendo confianza en ellos mismos y en su propio equipo, utiliza ese poder para curarla, y ahí veras, que te ayudara a ti también.

-¿De veras puedo hacerlo? -se miro las manos asumiendo que pudiese tener ese poder.

-Solo si tienes confianza en ti mismo -indico ingenuamente, luego le guiño el ojo.

Zane reconoció ese gesto enseguida, sonrío orgulloso por poder verle de nuevo.

-¿Me empujo apropositamente para que yo acabara aquí? -le pregunto honestamente.

-Pues si -reafirmo solemnemente.

-¿Y que habría pasado si me hubiese muerto en la caída?

-Tu no puedes morir Zane, todavía tienes una cosa pendiente por hacer.

-¿Cual?

-Cogeme -le volvió a extender la mano para que se la cogiera.

Zane dudo de nuevo sobre lo que pretendía hacer, pero no tenía otra opción, la cogío agarrándosela fuertemente y espero a que sucediera algo que lo cambiara todo.

-Adiós Zane, dales saludos a los demás por mi.

-¿Que? -se extraño con ese comentario aunque supo muy bien lo que quería decir.

Luego todo se volvió blanco otra vez.

DE VUELTA EN EL MUNDO REAL

Zane se despertó soltando un horrible gemido que lo hacía parecer que se estaba asfixiando, se aclaro la vista y observo que se encontraba de nuevo en el edificio de Industrias Carrower, no se había movido de ahí desde que estuvo en ese otro lado, se quedo tan sorprendido que no supo entender si aquello lo había soñado o básicamente experimento algo que iba mas allá de todo cuanto creía conocer, pero ahora sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

Miro a Pixal que continuaba teniendo aquel enorme agujero que le perforaba el ojo.

-Voy a ayudarte Pixal, no dejare que te vuelva a pasar nada -le dijo confiadamente y se dispuso a hacer aquello que le enseño antes Wu.

Apreto los dedos de sus manos y las apoyo sobre la cara de Pixal, se concentro profundamente y dejo que la magia del spinjitzu hiciera su trabajo.

Quedo tranquilo y calmado y entonces una energía verdosa salió de su cuerpo en forma de pequeñas luces que flotaban a su alrededor, una por una todas salieron hasta que fueron bajando por sus brazos dirigiéndose hacía la cara de Pixal, se apoyaron sobre su herida y de ahí las luces empezaron a recomponer los trozos rotos, los bordes destrozados empezaron a regenerarse haciendo que su ojo izquierdo se reparara como si nunca se lo hubiese roto.

Al cabo de unos segundos Zane volvió en si, respiro agitado ya que para hacer eso le había costado bastante esfuerzo, pero sonreía orgulloso al ver que lo consiguió, pudo ver que el ojo dañado de Pixal estaba completamente reparado, no había ni rastro del agujero que tenía antes, ahora le quedaba esperar a que ella despertara por su propia cuenta.

Mientras arriba, Cyrus y Rebecca estaban tratando de desactivar todos los sistemas del arma con la intención de apagarla del todo, ambos iban probando con cuidado todos los botones que había en el panel sin saber muy bien lo que hacían.

-¿Probamos de intentar de sacar la tarjeta? -propuso Rebecca.

-¿Sacarla de la ranura? -criticó Cyrus.

-Si -se acerco y se dispuso a extraer la tarjeta de la ranura por la fuerza.

-¡Quieta! -la detuvo.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Como sabemos que extrayendo la ranura no provocara que se sobrecargue y acabe disparando por accidente? -objetó dando una malograda hipótesis que le dejaba con dudas.

-Tienes razón, no sabemos nada, todo esto esta demasiado anticuado para nosotros, somos tan modernos que apenas sabemos como tratar la tecnología de ahora -se exaspero Rebecca llevandose la mano a la cabeza al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Pues antes en la nieve pudimos hacer volar la guarida de Zimmer fácilmente, y ni siquiera usamos nada de tecnología, solamente nuestro ingenio -indico ingenuamente Cyrus hacíendole ver que su problema no era que no sabía como tratar con la tecnología, sino mas bien no le estaba saliendo el ingenio suficiente que necesitaba para resolver este problema.

Le miro compasivamente al reconocer que no podía ser mas agradable.

-¿Como haces para sentirte tan confiado en un momento como este?

-Pienso en mi familia, y en los que mas quiero.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Como crees que he podido sobrevivir con tan poca cosa?

Se río dandose cuenta de que tenía razón, pero eso no solucionaba su problema.

-Venga Rebecca, no nos podemos dar por vencidos, los chicos ahí abajo, están esforzándose para que podamos acabar con esto para siempre, solamente tenemos que encontrar la manera.

-¿Pero como? Toda cosa que hagamos podría empeorar las cosas.

Se quejo Cyrus mentalmente mientras se ponía a pensar en algúna idea que ayudase, veía el panel y ningúno de esos botones podía ayudar en nada, necesitaba algo fuera de ahí. Vio en la pantalla la imagen del gráfico de un satélite orbitando alrededor de la Tierra, aquello le dio una idea.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que Pixal se curo y no se despertaba, Zane la veía en el estado en que se encontraba y podía asumir que quizás funcionó, pero no de la manera que se esperaba, se llevo las manos a la cara desesperado al creer que nunca mas la volvería a ver, quería tener algo de confianza en si mismo, pero no podía, no quería aceptar que su novia quizás se hubiese ido cuando estaba tan cerca de terminar con esta batalla que llevaban soportando casi una semana entera.

- _Una semana_ -dijo mentalmente Zane reconociendo que no eran tantos los días que habían pasado enfrentandose a Zimmer, le parecían muchos, pero poco el tiempo que tuvo para reconocer que Pixal era lo mas importante que pudo haber tenido en su vida hasta ahora.

Se giro fijándose en la batalla que se estaba librando al otro lado, nadie se había percatado de que no estaba con ellos ocupandose de derrotar a Zimmer, aunque igualmente eso no le preocupaba ahora, le preocupaba ahora saber que le destinaría el futuro si todo acababa como tenía que terminar, no quería vivir en un mundo sin amigos, sin nadie a quien amar, no quería acabar como el ultimo ser vivo en La Tierra, si es que para él se le puede llamar estar vivo, ya que en realidad es solamente un androide al que le funcionaban los sistemas, pero aún así iba a quedar como la ultima persona quien pudo ver los mejores días de un mundo mejor.

De pronto oyó un sonido electrónico que le llamo la atención.

Carraspeo intrigado y entonces se giro observando a Pixal que estaba pestañeando por ambos ojos, pestañeo aún mas el ojo izquierdo que tenía mal de antes y luego se puso a enderezarse levantando su espalda de forma automática, se oía el sonido mecánico producido por su cuerpo robotíco. Zane la veía funcionar y no sabía como reaccionar ya que no podía creerse que al final estuviera recuperada después de haber estado un buen rato creyendo que no volvería a la vida, pero ahora parecía estar volviendo en perfecto estado.

Se quedo sentada con la espalda erguida y mirando al frente con una expresión neutra.

-¿Pixal? -le pregunto queriendo saber como se encontraba.

Se giro lentamente y le miro fijamente como si estuviera intentando de asimilar quien era.

-Hola -le saludo con un tono inocente.

-¿Eh? -se extraño con ese comentario.

-Yo soy Pixal, ¿quien eres tu?

Aquello lo dejo mas extrañado todavía.

-¿Sabes quien soy yo?

Hizo un gesto inclinado con la cabeza como si estuviera intentando de buscar en su base de memoria cual cosa que estuviera relacionada con él.

-Según mi base de datos, nunca te he visto.

-¿Nunca me has visto?

-No, según creo yo, ¿tu si me conoces?

Zane se quedo tan patidifuso al ver lo que le ocurría que no pudo evitarse sentirse decepcionado al ver que no solamente la curo, sino que encima le quito toda la memoria que tenía dentro, todo recuerdo que tuviera de él, parecía ahora perdido.

-¿Como te llamas?

No tenía ganas de decírselo ya que no iba a servir de nada, pero no pudo evitar decírselo para averiguar si ella por lo menos reaccionaria a algúna cosa o no.

-Me llamo Zane -le mencionó.

-Encantado de conocerte Zane -le extendió la mano para estrechársela.

Le estrecho la mano aunque con desgana, de pronto Pixal hizo salir un escáner a través de sus ojos que iba leyendo todo el cuerpo interior de Zane de arriba hasta abajo, luego lo apago.

-Eres un androide inteligente, como yo.

-No, yo soy mucho mas diferente, yo soy un nindroide.

-¿Que es un nindroide? -se cuestiono ella mirándole intrigado.

-Un nindroide es alguien que lucha por el bien, por la justicia, por los demás, por proteger a quienes mas les importan, por quienes mas quieren -especifico apenado al darse cuenta de que en realidad lo estaba relacionando con él, eran sus motivaciones como ninja.

-¿Querer? ¿Te refieres al concepto de amor nó?

-Así es, ¿y vez a esos ninjas ahí peleando contra ese hombre en armadura? -le señalo la pelea que se estaba produciendo al otro lado de la sala-. Ellos se están peleando contra él porque quiere destruirlo todo, y nosotros se lo estamos impidiendo.

-¿Por que?

-Porque es un crimen, ese hombre ha matado a un montón de personas inocentes, y ahora quiere volver a hacerlo otra vez, pero peor, quiere un mundo donde todos seamos robots, como tu y yo.

-¿Te parece malo eso de vivir siendo androides?

-No es que me parezca malo, el problema que tengo es que un mundo sin vida, no tiene nada especial que mostrar, de que sirve vivir en un mundo donde no crece, donde todo funciona sin un cometido por el que merezca la pena luchar, de que sirve que vivamos eternamente, si no podemos valorar la vida que nos rodea. Yo quiero tener una vida así, y no pueda tenerla.

-¿Por que no? ¿Que te lo impide?

Asintió pensando bien lo que iba a pronunciar ya que era algo importante que ella debía escuchar.

-Amo a una mujer, amo a una mujer que ha estado conmigo desde siempre, pero desgraciadamente nuestra vida a dado un cierto giro de los acontecimientos que ha hecho que no podamos vivir pacíficamente, o siquiera tener una familia, y eso me pone triste, me pone triste porque no tendré aquello que le prometí, ya que he fallado, le he fallado a todo el mundo -se quedo tan entristecido contándole todo eso que soltó una pequeña lagrima de su ojo.

Pixal se le quedo mirando intentando de asimilar lo que decía, pero no pudo evitar reconocer que a pesar de lo entristecido que estaba, le daba lastima porque no podía soportar ver como un androide que era igual que ella, pudiera sufrir psicológicamente.

-Zane -le dijo.

-¿Uhum? -giro la cabeza y de pronto ella le beso en los labios.

Fue un beso tan profundo que Zane ni se extraño con esa reacción, simplemente sintió una enorme sensación que le hacía acordarse de la primera vez que la beso, como si fuera lo mas apasionante que hubiese sentido nunca, y ahora lo estaba sintiendo otra vez.

Ambos se separaron quedando Zane asombrado por ese repentino gesto que no vio venir, Pixal se le quedo mirando con una expresión rígida y parpadeando varias veces hasta que entonces dijo:

-¿Zane? -le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Pixal, ¿te acuerdas de mi?

-Me acuerdo perfectamente -declaro sonriendo entusiasmadamente al verle.

-Oh por dios, has vuelto -la abrazo fuertemente mientras sollozaba del entusiasmo que tenía al ver que recordaba todo sobre él, se separo de ella y le dio otro pequeño beso en los labios-. Pero no lo entiendo, hace un minuto estabas que no te acordabas de nada, ¿como es posible que ahora lo recuerdes todo de golpe?

-No lo se, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero...

-¿Pero? -objetó notando que tenía una hipótesis.

-Creo que ha sido tu confesión Zane.

-¿Mi confesión?

-Cuando has dicho eso de que prometías darme un futuro y tener una familia, creo que ha sido el detonante para hacer volver todos los recuerdos que tenía perdidos.

-Pero eso no tiene ningúna lógica, si tus sistemas se reiniciaron de cero, es imposible que haya quedado algo de tu antigua memoria y... -Pixal le detuvo apoyando su dedo encima.

-Zane, esto no ha sido un acto de pura lógica, ha sido un acto de amor -le rectifico honestamente.

-¿De amor? -se intrigo aún mas.

-Cuando me has curado con tu poder elemental, no solamente me arreglaste el ojo, sino que también me hiciste ver lo mucho que te añoro y te aprecio por como eres, pero no me daba cuenta porque había algo en mi que me impedía verlo.

-¿Y que era?

-Tu motivo para ayudarme, eso ha hecho que vuelva a ser quien soy.

Sonrío orgulloso al darse cuenta de que todo fue cosa suya y no de sus poderes.

-¿Que haría yo sin ti Pixal? -espeto ingenuamente.

-Supongo que seguir siendo ese muchacho adorable que apenas entendía quien era.

-Y tu seguir siendo esa androide fría que no entendía de emociones humanas.

-Ey -le golpeo en el hombro en señal de queja por su reacio comentario.

Ambos se rieron y luego volvieron a verse con la misma pasión que antes, estaban tan acostumbrados a eso ahora que no podían soportar olvidarse de como sabían sus labios, luego se separaron y se quedaron mirandose fijamente de lo enamorados que estaban.

De pronto escucharon algo que les llamo la atención.

Se giraron y observaron que al otro lado todavía se estaba produciendo la batalla de los ninjas contra Zimmer, ambos iban con todo pero Zimmer era muy fuerte teniendo su armadura puesta.

-Ese cabron va a pagar caro por lo que me ha hecho -dijo decidida Pixal acordándose del momento que le disparo y casi la mata atravesándole el ojo con sus armas.

-Lo mismo digo -reafirmo estando de acuerdo con ellas.

Ambos se miraron dejando bien claro que lo iban a detener pasara lo que pasara.

-Zane, Pixal, ¿estáis bien? -pregunto Cyrus observando desde arriba como se encontraban.

-Estoy bien papa, Zane me ha conseguido curar -le notifico eufóricamente Pixal desde abajo.

-¿Como? ¿Tenías un enorme agujero en la cara?

-Digamos que tengo mas poder en mi interior del que me imaginaba -declaro expresamente Zane.

-Que increíble -se río orgulloso de ver que pudo salvarla-. Creía que la había perdido para siempre.

-No te preocupes papa, no me iré por mucho tiempo.

-Y yo tampoco -surgió Rebecca asomándose por el borde.

-¿Como va la cosa mama? -le pregunto Zane.

-Estamos intentando de buscar la manera de desactivar, aunque tenemos varios problemas, pero creo que dentro de un rato tendremos la solución -comento nerviosamente.

-De acuerdo mama, os daremos tiempo para que terminéis con este problema -acoto Zane estando de acuerdo en que ambos lograrían desactivar esa arma pasara lo que pasara.

Se miraron de nuevo y entonces ambos marcharon a ayudar a los demás con la que pelea.

Los otros dos se dieron la vuelta y regresaron poniendose delante del panel de mando, ahí pudieron ver en la pantalla un cartel que ponía: CARGA COMPLETADA.

-¿Que quiere decir con "Carga completada"? -se cuestiono Cyrus.

-Me parece que es la carga de energía fantasma que tiene metida el arma -declaro Rebecca.

-Maldicion -se quejo Cyrus golpeando su puño contra el panel-. Debe de haber algúna manera de desactivar esto sin que esto se sobrecargue o suceda algo mucho peor, la respuesta debe de estar en algúna parte de este panel o de esta cosa horrible.

En ese momento Misako se puso a pensar en todo aquello que le dijo Zimmer sobre su arma, la había creado hacía treinta años cuando apenas existían los ordenadores, se ocupo de perfeccionarla lo suficiente para que cuando llegase el momento oportuno pudiera usarla, pero para hacer eso necesitaba usar la tarjeta, la misma tarjeta que se había pasado media vida buscándola para hacer activar su arma y lograr su diabólica plan.

- _¿Misma tarjeta?_ -se cuestiono pensativamente esa mención, se percato de algo en lo que no había caído antes, y quizás era la respuesta a como desactivar el arma.

Quedo tan consternada que giro la cabeza mirando fijamente a Cyrus, le dijo:

-Cyrus -le llamo.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Tienes algo?

-Creo que se como desactivar el arma.

-¿Así? ¿Como?

-Que tal si probamos de disparar -le propuso expresamente.

Mientras abajo, Zimmer hizo una patada voladora usando su armadura que permitió que varios de los ninjas salieran volando varios metros adelante, otros mas intentaron de atacarle por la espalda pero los aparto de un fuerte tirón, era tan fuerte que podía con todos. De pronto recibió el disparo de una bala que impacto sobre su hombro, se giro mirando de reojo observando que mas adelante se encontraba Ronan disparándole con su rife de francotirador.

Le iba disparando con todo lo que tenía hasta que de pronto se quedo sin balas.

-Mierda -se quejo, se dispuso a cargar su arma pero no tenía mas municiones.

Sin darse cuenta, Zimmer se acerco agarrándole su arma y empezo a aplastarle el gatillo de su arma fácilmente como si fuese de goma, Ronan se quedo boquiabierto al ver que le arruino el arma.

-Debiste haberte quedado en Puerto Pirata, estupido pirata -le reprocho descaradamente y luego le lanzo una patada en el estomago que lo hizo salir volando varios metros mas adelante.

-¡Ronan! -grito Skylar viendo que le dio al pirata.

Justo en ese momento Miles aprovecho y se tiro encima agarrándole fuertemente del cuello, Zimmer intento de quitárselo por las malas pero Miles le estaba tapando la vista con el otro brazo.

-¡Mataste a mi mujer maldito cabron! -le replico mientras forcejeaba para seguir tironeando de él.

Se puso a ir girando mientras trataba de hacer que se bajara de encima suyo pero no podía, apenas sabía donde se encontraba y su armadura apenas le permitía moverse mas de la cuenta.

-Y tu has arruinado mi sueño -le replico contradictoriamente.

-¿Tu sueño? Tu nunca has tenido un sueño, lo único que haz hecho es quejarte de lo que hacen los demás porque no te gusta ser el centro de atención, por eso todas esas muertes, por eso toda la destrucción que has causado estos últimos treinta años, pero eso se tiene que terminar ahora -le especifico todas las cosas que dejaban bien clara que se equivocaba con lo que pensaba.

Se agarro a uno de los extremos del hombro de la armadura de Zimmer y empezo a arrancárselo fuertemente provocando que Zimmer sintiera con dolor lo que le hacía, ahí en ese momento Miles se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, toda su armadura estaba conectada a sus nervios, y si le hacía algo a su armadura, él también lo sentía pero peor, decidió continuar provocando que Zimmer se volviera mucho mas loco ya que ahora sentía un terrible dolor que le afectaba a todo el cuerpo.

Skylar junto con Jay y Nya se acercaron para comprobar como se encontraba Ronan, yacía tirado en el suelo con un brazo apoyado sobre su estomago que era donde le había pateado Zimmer.

-Ronan, ¿te encuentras bien? -le pregunto Nya.

-Bueno, podría estar mucho peor -opino ingenuamente, se rió pero empezo a toser.

Ambos pudieron comprobar que no se encontraba perfectamente, tiraron de su chaleco hacía arriba y observaron un enorme moretón rosado alrededor de un costado de su estomago.

Jay se quejo observando asqueado esa enorme mancha que presagiaba lo peor sobre Ronan.

Justo en ese momento se acerco Stronger por el otro lado, se tiro al suelo rápidamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -les pregunto exhaltado, estaba a tope de adrenalina a causa de la pelea.

-Me parece que tiene una costilla rota -opino deductivamente Nya.

-¿Una costilla rota? Bien, saquémosla y pongámosla a la barbacoa -siguió vacilando Ronan, aquello provocaba que siguiera tosiendo con mayor dificultad que antes.

-Tranquilo Ronan, ahora no es momento de chistes -le consolo Jay queriendo que se detuviese de seguir vacilando incrédulamente como siempre hacía.

Ronan se calmo asintiendo exhausto mientras se relajaba un momento, le quitaron su casco de arriba para que pudiera apoyar la cabeza contra el suelo y se estuviera mas cómodo, les dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento como sabiendo bien que estaban intentando ser amables con él, en ese momento Ronan reconoció algo, giro la cabeza y miro a Stronger, le dijo:

-Mark, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Claro Ronan, ¿que pasa?

-Si me muero, ¿crees que me reuniré con él?

-¿Con él? -se quedo asimilando a que se refería-. ¿Te refieres al niño?

-Si, ese mismo.

-¿Por que?

-Para saber si me va a perdonar por haberle abandonado -declaro.

Ambos se quedaron adoninados al oír eso ya que nunca habían reconsiderado que Ronan hubiera pensado en eso en algún momento.

-Ronan, tu nunca tuviste la culpa de que hubiese muerto, fue mía -le rectifico insistiéndole de que cambiase de opinión sobre lo que pensaba ya que no era cierto.

-Lo se, pero no lo digo por eso, lo digo por otra cosa.

-¿A que te refieres? -se cuestiono Nya.

-Durante toda mi vida, he cometido un montón de errores, robe cosas, mate a gente para apoderarme de ellas, y nunca reconsidere que quizás les estaba haciendo daño, y no quiero pensar, que si me muero, acabare yéndome ahí abajo donde no recibiré ningún tipo de perdón de nadie -aclaro dando a entender que su pobre no era recibir el perdón del niño, era recibir el perdón para evitar de que acabase muriendo y su alma pasara al infierno donde se convertiría en otro malo mas castigado para toda la eternidad por sus pecados.

-Ronan, no sabes si acabaras ahí -le reprimió con total honestidad Skylar.

-¿Y que pasa si es así? Soy una mala persona, siempre lo he sido.

-No Ronan, lo eras antes, ahora ya no, ahora eres alguien mejor.

-¿Estas seguro de ello?

-Ronan, durante toda mi vida he estado cuestionándome muchas cosas acerca de aquella noche, de lo que debería haber hecho, de lo que podría haber hecho, pero si hay una cosa que si he tenido bien claro, es que hice lo correcto al haberme metido en aquel lugar por mi propia cuenta, rompí una norma, y me siento orgulloso de eso -le argumento soberanamente para que entendiera que tomar aquella decisión le hizo convertirse en el hombre que era ahora, se levanto y se acerco cogiendo el rifle de francotirador, se lo devolvió-, y ahora tu también te tienes que sentir así.

Ronan miro su arma comprobando que el gatillo estaba terriblemente doblado.

-Esta roto, ya no funciona -declaro Ronan apenado, le gustaba el arma y ahora ya no le servía.

Stronger agarro el gatillo del arma y se puso a levantarlo con fuerza, gemía dolorido ya que levantar eso no era algo bueno, acabo enderezándolo poniéndolo recto como antes.

-Ahora esta bien -se lo devolvió de vuelta.

Se lo miro y observo que estaba en perfecto estado.

-¿Como cojones lo haz hecho? -se cuestiono asombrado por la forma en como se lo arreglo.

-Digamos que hay ciertas cosas que se pueden arreglar con esfuerzo -indico expresamente.

En ese momento a Jay se le ocurrió una idea, una idea que tenía que ver con Nya.

-Encargate tu de terminar con esto -le paso el arma para que la cogiera.

-¿Que yo la tenga? -se cuestiono estupefacto al ver que se lo estaba entregando-. ¿Porque?

-Porque tu has sido un buen amigo, y te lo debo, por saber lo que sucedió aquella noche.

Aquella confesión le hizo acordarse de lo ultimo que le dijo Johnston, era básicamente lo mismo que estaba pasando ahora, solo que esta vez, reconocía a tener un perfecto compañero que confiaba plenamente en él, cogío el arma de Ronan y la cargo usando las balas de su pistola.

-Ten cuidado, el percutor es muy sensible -le aviso a ultimo momento.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -reafirmo y se levanto marchando a usarla contra Zimmer.

Los otros cuatro miraron como se iba cuando de pronto Nya noto algo raro en el cuerpo muerto de Paxton que le llamo la atención, pudo ver su estomago moverse como si estuviera respirando.

-Chicos -les llamo a los otros señalándoles lo que pasaba-. ¿Creéis que estará...

Ambos se dieron un intercambio de miradas al cuestionarse la posibilidad de que quizás Paxton siga viviendo a pesar de los daños que le ocasiono Zimmer antes.

Mientras, Miles continuaba peleandose con Zimmer del cual no se salía de encima suya, iba dando vueltas descontroladamente y ningúno de los dos parecía detenerse por ningún motivo.

-Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi mujer Zimmer.

-¿Y después de eso qué? ¿Acaso harás que ella regrese? -le criticó indirectamente.

Miles se quedo perplejo al reconocer que era lo mismo que le había dicho Stronger antes cuando planeaba matar a Zimmer, hasta él se daba cuenta de ese hecho.

Zimmer le cogío del brazo y lo tiro de espaldas contra el suelo, el golpe fue terriblemente brusco, Miles sintió como le dolía la espalda a causa del impacto del golpe. Zimmer se acerco apoyando su pie derecho encima del estomago de Miles, este pudo sentir todo el peso de su armadura encima como si le estuviera aplastando con un yunque o algo parecido.

-Tanto tiempo desperdiciado persiguiéndome, y fijate lo que has conseguido -le dijo Zimmer.

-Por lo menos ha merecido la pena, para mirarte a la cara y ver la clase de hombro que eres -indico poniendo una expresión de puro odio que indicaba que no le importaba lo que le fuera a hacer, solamente le importaba el hecho de tenerle ahí delante después de tantos años siguiendole la pista.

Esbozo una sonrisa descarada al no sentir ningúna empatía hacía él.

-Zimmer -le aviso Stronger apuntandole con el rifle de francotirador, este asomo la mirada fijándose en lo que hacía-. Será mejor que le sueltes si no quieres recibir un disparo de esto en la cabeza.

-¿De veras te crees que eso me matara?

-A estas alturas, yo intento lo que sea -espeto soberanamente, estaba dispuesto a ocuparse de él.

Zimmer pudo notar perfectamente que no tenía muchas posibilidades de salir vivo de esta situación, a pesar del poder que tenía, no había forma de zafarse del disparo de ese rifle, pero al menos podía ocuparse de una ultima cosa si estaba verdaderamente dispuesto a morir por algo.

-Nos reuniremos con nuestros seres queridos -dijo alzando su brazo, se disponía a matarlo.

Miles cerro los ojos esperando que llegase el momento de su muerte.

Stronger se disponía a dispararle pero de pronto se percato de que algo le estaba lanzando un enorme chorro de hielo que detuvo el movimiento del brazo de su armadura.

-¿Pero que es esto? -se cuestiono Zimmer al no entender lo que ocurría.

Ambos giraron sus miradas observando que se trataba de Zane, él era quien le estaba lanzando el chorro de hielo contra él, iba caminando con una posición autoritaria y acompañado de Pixal.

-Zane, ¿como sigues teniendo poderes? Te los quite.

-Lo hiciste, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que mis poderes no vienen de mi cuerpo de hojalata, vienen del corazón, y mientras mi corazón siga funcionando, seguiré siendo fuerte en mi interior -explicó rotundamente Zane dejándole claro que se equivocaba con sus suposiciones.

-Y yo también -le siguió Pixal la corriente.

-¿Como estáis tan seguro de ello? -les criticó incrédulamente.

Un viejo amigo me dejo muy clara una cosa, puedes hacerme de todo Zimmer, puedes arruinarme la vida, puedes destruirlo todo pero hay una cosa que tu jamas harás, y es hacer que te tenga miedo Zimmer, no pienso dejar que sigas provocando mas miedo en la gente, tus horas de aterrorizar a la gente han terminado aquí tío, y esta vez nos aseguraremos de que nada que venga de ti siga vivo -jacto Zane decretando que terminarían con todos sus proyectos para siempre.

-Eso mismo -coincidió Pixal con tono autoritario.

Justo en ese momento todos los ninjas se reunieron alzando sus respectivas armas para combatirle, mostraban unas expresiones decididas en sus caras, las palabras de Zane les habían motivado lo suficiente como para saber ahora que estaban muy dispuestos a vencerles.

Cryptor se acerco alzando su katana en señal de lucha, él también estaba decidió a enfrentarlo.

-¿De veras creéis que podéis vencerme?

-Solos no, pero juntos si -acoto estrictamente Garmadon.

Todos carraspearon estando de acuerdo.

Los ninjas empezaron a rodear a Zimmer haciendo que no tuviera ningúna salida, empezo a temerse lo peor cuando entonces se fijo en algo que le hizo desquitarse de sus miedos, se puso a reirse a carcajadas como si hubiese oído lo mas gracioso que había visto nunca, los ninjas se quedaron indecisos por la forma en como se reía.

-¿De que cojones te estas riendo? -le reprocho Jace.

-¿No lo entendéis? Mi momento ha llegado.

-¿Que momento? -se cuestiono Misako.

Asomaron la mirada hacía el cañón que se encontraba cubierto de unos rayos purpura que venían del agujero del gatillo, se estaba cargando por dentro. Ambos ninjas lo vieron y supieron claramente lo que estaba sucediendo, estaban apunto de disparar el arma.

-Fijaos bien, al final ella es quien esta apunto de dar el disparo -indico Zimmer fijándose en que arriba Rebecca era la que estaba manejando el arma junto con Cyrus.

-Mama, ¿que estas haciendo? -le pregunto eufóricamente Zane.

-No te preocupes Zane, confía en mi -le aviso Rebecca.

Zane no lo entendió pero intuyo que si su madre lo hacía, era por algún motivo especial.

-¿Pero que es lo que esta haciendo? -se cuestiono Jay sin entender lo que sucedía.

-Va a disparar contra Ciudad Ninjago -declaro Cryptor.

-Imposible -exclamo estupefacto Stronger.

El arma siguió cargándose cada vez mas apunto de dar el disparo, cuando de pronto esta se averío provocando que el circuito de cables que habían alojados alrededor del arma estallase haciendo salir varias chispas, los ninjas se alejaron dando varios pasos hacía atrás para cubrirse de ellas.

Dejo de funcionar y se apago dejando salir un humo a través del cañón principal.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver eso ya que ningúno se lo esperaba para nada.

-¿Pero que ha pasado? -protesto Cole extrañado.

-¿Ha disparado o no? -se cuestiono Alan confundido.

-No, creo que mas bien el arma ha fallado por dentro -rectifico Pixal.

-¿De verdad? -le miro indirectamente Kai.

-Pero eso es imposible, el cañón no debería fallar, lo diseñe hace años, me asegure de que funcionará para cuando llegase el momento de usarlo -se quejo Zimmer al no entender porque motivo su arma se rompió cuando estaba tan cerca.

-No ha sido el cañón -asomo Rebecca la cabeza por el borde de la plataforma-. Ha sido la tarjeta.

-¿La tarjeta?

-Espera, ¿la misma tarjeta que tenía metida Zane en la nuca durante todo este tiempo? -objetó Miles queriendo corroborar ese hecho.

-Así es, pero no es la misma tarjeta que él llevaba puesta.

-¿Que quiere decir? -pregunto Cryptor intrigado.

-La tarjeta que llevaba puesta Zane originalmente, se destruyo cuando nos salvo a todos del Overlord, todo aquello que tenía antes la tarjeta, se perdió para siempre, y aunque él luego se restauro creandose un nuevo cuerpo con todos los mismos componentes, el ordenador no pudo registrar los datos que contenían la tarjeta, así que básicamente esta tarjeta no sirve para nada excepto expandir la energía fantasma que tiene dentro del cañón -aclaro Cyrus revelando la autentica verdad sobre la tarjeta que habían incorporado intencionadamente.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al reconocer eso, sobretodo Zane que no se había percatado de ese hecho hasta ahora, con eso suponía que había llevado una tarjeta inútil durante todo el tiempo que había estado viviendo con su nuevo cuerpo de titanio.

-Pero te metí para que la modificaras y la arreglaras -comento Zimmer señalándola acusadoramente.

-Y lo hice, pero me quedaba la parte en la que tuviera que analizar los datos para ver si se encontraban los que tu habías puesto treinta años atrás, y como tenías miedo de que avisara a mi hijo de la localización de tu base secreta, solamente hice lo que me pediste que hiciera -indico hacíendole ver que el mismo cometió el error que arruino su propio plan.

-Anda, fijate tu, decías que eras un genio, pero al final no fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente para darte cuenta de que tu tarjeta no era la misma que antes -objetó vacilante Ronan, se puso a reirse señalándole con el dedo para que se sintiera mal por lo que hizo.

Zimmer frunció malhumoradamente al reconocer que le habían tomado el pelo y no se dio cuenta.

-¿Y que pasa con el arma entonces? ¿Que contenía la tarjeta si no eran datos?

-Contenían datos, pero eran datos maliciosos que se habían mezclado a causa de todas las actualizaciones que había hecho el Overlord cuando obtuvo su nuevo cuerpo.

-¿Que? -reaccionó sobresaltado al enterarse de ese nuevo hecho.

-Al principio tenía mis miedos de que esta tarjeta pudiera funcionar a pesar de que no era la original, pero entonces me di cuenta de una cosa. Si supuestamente era una copia de la tarjeta, que venía de Industrias Borg, y todo el edificio estaba recuperandose tras todo lo sucedido con el Overlord, entonces llegue a la conclusión: ¿que pasaría si todos los malwares que instalo el Overlord hubiesen alterado los datos de la tarjeta y los transformo en virus?

-¿Entonces has metido un virus en el arma? -espeto concluyentemente Zane.

-Eso parece, y ahora el arma no sirve -indico Cyrus fijándose en lo chamuscada que estaba el arma, tanto en el cañón como por debajo del sistema de cableado, todo estaba defectuoso.

-Me has engañado -replico acusadoramente Zimmer.

-No Zimmer, tu mismo te has engañado a ti mismo -dijo Miles confrontándole-. Estabas tan encaprichado en querer tenerlo todo perfecto, que no te diste cuenta de que cometiste el mayor error que podrías haber cometido en toda tu vida, te dejaste llevar por tu ego.

-¿Mi ego? -se cuestiono esa mención.

-Tu propio egocentrismo por quererte creer que eras mejor que los demás, te hizo impedir ver lo que nunca vez, nada es como tu quieres que sea, y eso ha acabado destruyendo tu propio plan, treinta años de tu vida, arruinados por una tontería que podrías haberte dado cuenta, si no hubieses estado prestándole mas atención a buscar formas de deshacerte de tu propia gente, porque no confías en nadie, mas que en ti mismo -le argumento Miles razonando honestamente con él para que reconociera que al final el mismo se arruino y no fue cosa de ningúno mas.

Zimmer bajo la cabeza intentando de ignorar esa verdad.

-Ríndete Zimmer, todo ha terminado, será mejores que te quites esa armadura y te dispongas a arrodillarte si no quieres que esto termine mal -le aconsejo Stronger dispuesto a arrestarle.

-¿Y después qué? ¿Me encerraréis en una carcel para que me pudra en ella?

-Solo si tu decides terminar con esto pacíficamente o con la misma violencia de siempre.

Todos se le quedaron mirando esperando una respuesta suya ya que ahora le habían dado una alternativa para que todo esto terminara de una cierta forma en la que no conllevara a ninguna muerte mas, pero dependía de él saber muy bien lo que iba a decidir. Miro las caras de los demás y todos mostraban unas expresiones de puro odio, le odiaban por todo lo que hizo, sobretodo Zane, que le miraba con una expresión decidida, él deseaba mas que nadie que esto terminara.

No soportaba la idea de estar encerrado, si iba a acabar con todo, entonces solamente le quedaba acabar todo esto de la única forma que él conocía.

-Zimmer -rogó Zane notando por su mirada fría y rígida que planeaba algo.

-Si así es como todo acaba para mi, entonces será mejor que termine lo que he empezado -dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacía Zane con una expresión de puro odio en su rostro.

Activo su Jetpack de detrás y marcho volando hacía su sobrino nindroide.

-¡Zane no! -grito Rebecca viendo lo que le iba a hacer.

Zane veía claramente como Zimmer se aproximaba hacía él pero no podía hacer, iba demasiado rápido y encima alzaba sus cuchillas de los brazos, lo iba a matar. Esto hizo que todo su tiempo se detuviera y fuera mucho mas lento que antes, volteo la mirada fijándose en Pixal, ella también estaba notando lo mismo, ponía una expresión de tristeza porque ya sabía muy bien lo que le iba a ocurrir, con eso ya dejaba claro que su momento había llegado de nuevo, volteo la mirada de vuelta al frente, y se quedo ahí esperando a que viniera por él.

Pero justo antes de que Zimmer le pudiera dar, apareció Paxton 2.0. y se abalanzo contra Zimmer haciendo que cayera violentamente contra el suelo, ni Zimmer se lo espero ver.

Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver eso.

-Paxton -exclamo Zane sorprendido de ver que todavía estaba vivo.

Zimmer asomo la mirada observando a quien tenía delante, con solamente verle ahí delante, la sola idea de ver que seguía vivo, le aterraba por completo, intento de levantarse pero Paxton 2.0. fue mucho mas rápido y le cogío del cuello, lo estampo contra la pared.

Se acerco resoplando como si fuera un animal salvaje que intentaba de asimilar cual era su presa.

-Me has provocado mucho daño, ahora yo te lo provocare a ti -le dijo amenazadoramente.

-Billy, por favor, tu no lo entiendes, ese no era yo -le rogó intentando de zafarse de él.

-No me llames Billy, ya no soy Billy Paxton, soy Paxton 2.0., te ha quedado claro -le recrimino echándole en cara quien era ahora en realidad para él.

-De acuerdo -reafirmo gimiendo con tono de suplica.

De pronto se puso a olerleé por ambas partes del cuerpo.

-¿Dices que tu no eras el que me hizo daño antes?

-Así es, ese no era yo.

-Pues hueles igual que él.

Con eso ya dejaba claro que no tenía forma de escaparse de él, lo iba a matar con total seguridad.

Desplegó su arma del antebrazo como dispuesto a matarlo pero entonces Paxton se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, se lo cogío y con mucha fuerza empezo a estrujarle el arma junto con el brazo bionico que tenía incorporado, se lo estrujo como si fuese una lata.

-¡Ah! -grito Zimmer sintiendo el terrible dolor de lo que le hacía.

-¿Has intentado de hacerme daño otra vez?

-Por favor Paxton, podemos hablarlo -le rogó aún mas suplicante que antes.

-Ya no hay nada de que hablar, solamente queda el dolor -acoto eufórico.

-¡No Paxton no! -le rogó alarmado al ver bien lo que le iba a hacer.

Lo saco de la pared y lo estampo boca abajo contra el suelo, luego le agarro de las piernas y se puso a ir golpeándole por todas partes provocando que se le saliesen varias partes de la armadura, Zimmer iba soltando varios gritos de dolor ya que la brutal forma de como le golpeaba, le hacía doler todo el cuerpo aún teniendo puesto el exoesqueleto.

Los ninjas se juntaron y observaron boquiabiertos como Paxton estaba machacando a Zimmer de una forma tan violenta que no pudieron evitar sentir algo de dolor por lo que le hacía.

-¿No deberíamos hacer algo? -se cuestiono Alan.

-Dejad que se divierta, se lo merece -espeto Cryptor queriendo que se ocupara personalmente.

-Paxton, por favor, ¡no lo aguanto mas!

-Yo tampoco lo aguanto, pero me alegro por ello -agarro de vuelta el brazo que le estrujo y se lo arranco provocando que los cables que estaban conectados a sus nervios salieran de su piel, salió desperdigado un chorro de sangre que cayo por encima de la cara de Paxton 2.0..

-Uff, eso tiene que doler -exclamo indeciso Rough, ese acto le resulta doloroso hasta para él.

Rápidamente Zimmer activo su Jetpack de vuelta permitiendo que saliera volando hacía arriba, pero Paxton 2.0. le cogío del pie con fuerza impidiendo que se pudiera escapar bien alto.

-¡Suéltame! -le exigió desesperadamente Zimmer.

-Tu no te vas de aquí -replico eufóricamente y entonces tiro de él haciendo que volviera a aplastarle contra el suelo, se puso a romperle el Jetpack arrancándoselo de la armadura.

-No, Paxton por favor, detén esto, podemos hablarlo.

-No hay nada mas de que hablar -le apreto aún mas los cohetes de su mochila cohete y aquello hizo que saliera disparado como un cohete, Paxton se cayo de espaldas mientras sostenía en su mano un trozo de la armadura de Zimmer.

Los ninjas se sorprendieron al ver esa reacción.

Zimmer alzo la mirada y observo que estaba apunto de chocar de frente contra la pared.

-¡No! -soltó un grito que apenas se oyó debido a la velocidad a la que iba volando. Se cubrió la cabeza y luego acabo impacto contra la pared, fue tal la magnitud del golpe que atravesó el muro y se marcho por el otro lado donde desapareció.

Ambos ninjas se acercaron observando que perdieron el rastro de Zimmer.

Paxton 2.0. se levanto enderezandose mientras gemía dolorido por la sacudida de antes.

-Paxton, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Zane.

-Bien, estoy bien -reafirmo murmuradamente.

Zane sonrío aliviado de ver que no le paso nada, le creía muerto, pero ahora viendo que estaba vivo, se sentía que ahora todo estaba en calma.

De pronto Paxton empezo a sentir algo mas.

-Le huelo, sigue vivo -comento refunfuñando y marcho corriendo.

-No Paxton espera -le rogó Zane queriendo que no se marchara, pero ya era tarde.

Paxton se metió pasando a través del agujero que había sobre el pared, lo atravesó y desapareció.

-¿Adonde ha ido? -se cuestiono Kai.

-A buscar a Zimmer, no va a parar hasta matarlo del todo -opino concluyentemente Pixal.

-Eso me recuerda a alguien -exclamo vacilante Alan.

Miles le dirigió una mirada lasciva al saber muy bien de que hablaba, Alan volteo la mirada de vuelta al frente fingiendo que no dijo nada, trago saliva atemorizado de lo que fuera a hacerle.

-Chicos, ¿habéis detenido ya a Zimmer? -pregunto Cyrus-. ¿Esta muerto?

-No lo creemos, Paxton se ha largado, vamos a averiguar que le sucede -acoto Stronger dispuesto a buscar a aquellos dos antes de que se montase un nuevo problema.

-Mama, Cyrus, utilizad el ordenador del panel que tenéis ahí para avisar al cuerpo de policía de donde estamos, si Dutson no ha conseguido mandar a alguien, hacedlo vosotros -les ordeno Zane queriendo que se ocupasen de otra cosa mientras tanto.

-¿Estas seguro de que no quieres que vayamos con vosotros? -se cuestiono Rebecca.

-No, quedaos ahí, si Zimmer tiene algo mas debajo de la manga, estaréis mas protegidos ahí que aquí abajo -indico precavidamente Stronger.

-¿Y que pasa con vosotros? ¿Quienes os protegen?

-No te preocupes mama, terminaremos hoy con esto de una vez por todas -acoto juradamente Zane confiado en que no sucedería nada.

Sonrío confiada Rebecca intuyendo de que Zane y los demás estarían bien, ambos se marcharon saliendo de la sala mientras la pareja se quedaba ahí ocupandose de lo que les habían pedido hacer.

Rebecca suspiro nerviosa mientras se tocaba el cuello.

-¿Te sucede algo? -le pregunto Cyrus notando su nerviosismo.

-Durante años siempre he querido llegar hasta aquí, el de detener los planes de Zimmer, y ahora que lo he hecho, ni siquiera siento nada, ni un soplo de alivio ni nada parecido, ¿porque será?

-Me parece que es porque ya no tienes ningún motivo para preocuparte de todo esto -opino Cyrus.

-Pero si que me sigo preocupando, de Zane, de Cryptor, como se que no le matara después.

-Rebecca, puede que no te des cuenta, pero estuvo un año con él, y he podido ver las cosas que ha hecho para llegar hasta aquí, ese chico es especial, acabara con esto y ahí veras, que te sentirás mucho mejor que antes -le comento confiadamente mientras se ponía delante de ella, la agarro de los hombros consolandola pasivamente.

Rebecca pudo sentir su cariño y le gustaba, le hacía sentirse menos sola que antes.

-Cuando volvamos a casa, creo que ahí un montón de cosas que tengo que enseñarte, cosas que me parece que no has visto en treinta años.

-Cyrus, ¿me estas pidiendo una cita?

-¿Te parece que te este pidiendo una cita?

-La verdad es que si -reafirmo, luego se puso a reirse al verle avergonzado de lo que dijo.

-Genial, mi primera propuesta y ya quedo mal -se quejo amargado al ver que le salió mal.

-No te molestes tanto Cyrus, haz hecho básicamente lo mismo que hizo Robert la primera vez que me pidió salir con él -declaro.

-¿De verdad?

Aquello hizo que ambos se quedasen mirandose perdidamente, se olvidaron completamente de todo lo demás y solamente quedaron pendiente de ellos mismos, se acercaron un poco mas y entonces se dieron un beso apasionado que dejaba bien claro el grado de amor que tenían mutuamente.

Se separaron y soltaron un suspiro de alivio, luego Rebecca dijo:

-Te quiero -le confeso.

-Yo a ti también doctora Rebecca Duncan -espeto coincidiendo con ella.

-Callate -le reprocho vacilante y volvieron a verse de vuelta.

Quedaron ahí los dos solos en lo alto de la plataforma disfrutando de su amor.

MIENTRAS, EN OTRO LUGAR CERCANO

Zimmer se encontraba tirado en el suelo envuelto de varios restos de hormigón que le cubrían todo el cuerpo, sobretodo mas en la espalda donde tenía por encima unos cuantos trozos grandes en forma cubica, este se despertó gimiendo dolorido y se puso a intentar de levantarse con las fuerzas que tenía, uso sus manos para agarrarse y empezo a enderezarse lentamente, sentía como le dolía todo el cuerpo, apoyo la rodilla derecha contra el suelo y de ahí se ayudo para ponerse de pie.

-¡Joder! -se quejo dolorido.

Se miro el brazo que le había arrancado antes Paxton, no le quedo nada excepto la mitad del antebrazo donde se veía que estaba sangrando, tenía varias heridas a lo largo provocadas por el tirón que le hizo antes Paxton, le saco las agujas que estaban conectadas a sus nervios y eso ahora hacía que tuviera todo lleno de agujeros por los que sangraba.

Al ver eso supo claramente que necesitaba tratarselo de algúna forma si no quería acabar tan mal como antes, pero primero tenía que buscar la forma de escapar de donde estaba ya que ahora como sus planes habían fallado, los ninjas le encontrarían y le encerrarían en una celda de máxima seguridad para que no volviera a salir nunca, no podía permitir eso, no podía permitirse acabar así después de todo el tiempo que estuvo intentando de conseguir lo que quería.

Justo en ese momento oyó un gemido que reconoció enseguida de que se trataba. Se giro lentamente y observo de reojo que Paxton 2.0. estaba ahí mismo contemplándole furiosamente.

-Paxton -exclamo atemorizado al verle de vuelta.

-Tu no escapas de aquí -le advirtió amenazadoramente.

-No espera -alzo la mano suplicándole de que no se acercara.

Se dispuso a abalanzarse contra él de vuelta pero de pronto Paxton 2.0. sintió algo que le hizo detenerse, Zimmer se extraño al ver su repentina reacción, Paxton 2.0. apoyo su mano contra la herida que tenía en el pecho y empezo a sentir un terrible dolor que le hacía perder completamente el equilibrio, se cayo tirandose de rodillas y luego acabo cayendo acostado contra el suelo mientras gemía de dolor ante lo que le estaba pasando.

Zimmer se sorprendió tanto que se puso a acercarse lentamente para asegurarse de que no le hacía nada, podía notarse verdaderamente que Paxton 2.0. estaba sufriendo un ataque al corazón, aquello le hizo sonreír gratamente por ver que sufría y estaba vulnerable.

-Fijate tu, te has pasado todas estas ultimas horas intentando de detenerme con toda tu fuerza, y ahora estas siendo vencido por lo único que no has visto venir, tu corazón -exclamo vacilante mientras mostraba una expresión arrogante en su cara.

Viendo lo vulnerable que se encontraba Paxton 2.0. en su situación, aprovecho y se acerco para darle una fuerte patada en el estomago que le hizo doler mas, se aparto del asusto alejandose varios metros, pero no sucedió nada, con eso demostraba que Paxton 2.0. verdaderamente se moría.

-Zimmer -le suplico mientras le levantaba el brazo-. Ayudame.

-Lo siento Paxton, tu mismo lo has dicho, ya no tienes nada que hacer conmigo, es una lastima, pero... preferiré echarte de menos como el que eras antes, que como el que eres ahora, una horrible bestia deforme con nada de cerebro que se cree que puede vencerme, que decepción -acoto dejando claro que ya no le iba a seguir ayudando mas y se marcho dispuesto a salir de ahí.

Observo que tenía delante una escalera que lo llevaba hacía lo alto del complejo, se dispuso a subir por ahí pero entonces escucho unas pisadas que le hicieron llamar la atención, se giro mirando de reojo y observo que surgieron de golpe los ninjas con Zane delante de ellos.

-Zimmer -exclamo Zane fijándose en él.

Oyó los gemidos de Paxton 2.0. y entonces Zane observo que lo tenía ahí al lado sufriendo.

-Paxton, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto ayudándole.

-No me encuentro... muy bien -comento murmuradamente.

Los demás se acercaron mirándole fijamente, se quedaron horrorizados al no entender lo que le pasaba, Pixal se puso al lado de Zane intentando de ayudarle de la misma manera.

-¿Que es lo que le haz hecho? -le pregunto soberanamente Rough dirigiendose hacía Zimmer.

-¿Yo? No le he hecho nada -se justifico con tono vacilante.

-¿Que? -se cuestionaron todos a la vez.

-¿Acaso no lo veís? Esta sufriendo un ataque al corazón -declaro.

-¿Un ataque al corazón? -se quedo pensando Zane.

-Tiene razón, su corazón esta fallando considerablemente, a este paso acabara muriéndose en pocos minutos -corroboro Pixal analizando a través de su visión digital el estado del corazón de Paxton, surgió un cuadro rectangular con un gráfico que iba bajando cada tanto.

-¿Pero no lo entiendo? ¿Como puede ser que le este dando ahora un ataque? -critico Jace.

Ahí entonces Zane se percato de algo que no había visto antes, la herida que tenía en el pecho brillaba con el mismo color que la energía que le lanzo Zimmer antes, agarro el trozo de armadura sobrante y se lo arranco con fuerza, ahí pudo ver que parte de la energía estaba incrustada sobre la herida que resultaba ser mucho mas profunda de lo que parecía a primera vista.

-Oh por dios -exclamo horrorizado Zane.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Jay con tono exasperado.

-La energía fantasmal se ha metido en su cuerpo, le esta envenenado el corazón, por eso le esta dando un ataque al corazón -aclaro Zane justificando que aquella herida no era lo que le estaba matando, era la energía que se metió a causa del golpe de antes.

-¿Hay algúna forma de curarle? -objetó Seliel.

-Hay una, pero para eso tendría que abrirle todo el tejido que tiene encima dejándole el corazón al descubierto, y... eso me tardaría horas en hacerlo -indico considerablemente Zane viendo que no había manera de poder salvarle, estaba condenado.

-Cosa que vosotros no tenéis, deberíais dejarle morir por lo débil que esta -opino descaradamente Zimmer pasando de la preocupación de los demás.

Aquel comentario hizo que todos fijasen sus miradas en él.

-¿Débil? ¿Te das cuenta de que esta así por tu culpa? ¿Se esta muriendo y ni siquiera tienes la mas mínima empatía hacía él por todo lo que ha hecho por ti? -le reprocho Miles criticándole al ver que no parecía sentirse ni triste ni nada parecido, no le importaba que él se muriera sin mas.

-Billy Paxton fue el que me ayudo, pero ese ya no es Billy Paxton, es solo una bestia inútil que podría haber llegado a mas si tan solo se hubiese dejado obedecer fácilmente.

-Ni que fuera un perro -replico Seliel indignada con ese comentario.

-¿No lo entendéis ninjas? La única manera de que todos ganemos, es obedeciendo a los verdaderos genios como yo, que verdaderamente saben lo que el mundo necesita.

-¿Él que? Vivir como tu, como alguien que no sabe lo que es vivir en paz y sentir algo de felicidad.

-La felicidad es un pecado, que se paga con la muerte -alzo su otro brazo haciendo salir su cañón de plasma apuntando contra el equipo.

Ambos se hicieron a un lado observando que estaba apunto de disparar, disparo pero no salió nada del gatillo, se lo miro y vio que no funcionaba, no tenía corriente.

-Maldita sea -se quejo indignado.

Miles aprovecho la oportunidad y se marcho corriendo a cogerle, Zimmer le vio y rápidamente puso el brazo de forma recta y en cuanto él se acerco, le clavo una de las cuchillas que le atravesaron parte del abdomen, Miles se quedo petrificado al sentir el dolor de esa punzada en el estomago.

-¡Miles no! -grito exasperado Stronger al ver lo que le hizo.

-Dile a tu mujer, que moriste por nada -le aconsejo descaradamente y luego lo tiro haciendo que cayera al suelo, fue agarrado a tiempo por los demás que lo sujetaron por ambas partes del cuerpo.

-Que poético, quería morir por su esposa, y ahora morirá tontamente por ella -espeto incrédulamente, se tomo esa acción como algo estupido que no sirvió para nada.

-Que te jodan -le reprocho Miles murmuradamente, se sentía tan dolorido que apenas le salían las palabras de la boca, sentía como la herida le estaba matando.

-¿Porque cojones haz hecho? -le recrimino Seliel indignada con él.

-Porque siempre lo quiso, ¿no? Se paso toda su vida queriendo vengarse de mi por lo que le hice a su mujer, treinta años intentando de seguir la pista sobre mi paradero, ¿y todo para qué? Para quitarse de encima todo ese dolor que ha estado aguantando durante treinta años, podría haber hecho cualquier cosa, pero en vez de eso se puso a perseguirme, y miradle bien ahora, toda esa desesperación le ha llevado a la muerte, y así es como morirá ahora, como otro inútil que perdió el tiempo intentando de perseguir a un fantasma como yo cuando podría haberlo olvidado y vivir su propia vida con todo lo que tenía -argumento Zimmer opinando que la vida de Miles ya no valía nada porque se quedo todo el resto de su vida buscándole cuando podría haber hecho otra cosa que no le hubiera hecho llevar a este asunto.

-Él no ha desperdiciado su vida -comento amargamente Misako levantándose y poniendose en una posición autoritaria para que él la viera de cerca-. ¿Sabes acaso porque ha hecho todo eso?

Frunció el ceño intrigado a duras penas.

-Se ha pasado toda su vida buscándote, porque le quitaste lo que mas deseaba, le quitaste el amor de su vida, y fue tal el daño que recibió por eso, que solamente se preocupo de una cosa, detenerte e impedir que pudieras seguir haciendo daño a mas gente, porque eso es lo que siempre ha sido Miles para el mundo, un agente, y los agentes salvan vidas, no como tu, que las destruyas.

-Yo creo que vida, para crear vida, hay que destruir unas cuantas mas.

-No, así no es como funciona, tu no eres Dios Zimmer, tu no puedes saber eso, nadie lo puede saber -recalco sinceramente Cryptor justificando ese dicho.

-Yo si lo se, se muy bien lo que significa, pero mi problema, es que vosotros jamas lo entenderéis, jamas sabréis lo que es estar viviendo con una familia que jamas te trato como debería, jamas os trataron como lo que sois porque así es la gente, todos mienten, y todos te traicionan.

-Como lo hizo mi padre contigo -añadió seriamente Zane.

Capto su atención con ese comentario.

-¿Sabes qué querido sobrino? Yo antes pude haberme casado con tu madre, tener un futuro prospero los dos juntos, pero siempre hubo una cosa que me la separaba de ella, y era su amor a un hijo, y a un hijo que yo no deseaba, un hijo que de haberlo tenido, me habría asegurado de haberlo matado para así no recibir el mismo orgullo que tuvieron mis progenitores. Pero como ahora me he dado cuenta, de que no puedo matarte, pues... no me queda otra que eliminar a la única persona que empezo todo este asunto -comento dando a entender que planeaba matar a Rebecca.

-No le seguirás haciendo mas daño a mi madre -le advirtió soberanamente Zane, esa idea que tenía en mente le aterraba demasiado como para ser verdad.

-En realidad si que puedo hacerlo, pero ella en realidad no lo sabe.

-¿Que quieres decir? -se cuestiono Lloyd.

-Yo siempre me aseguro de que todo en el ultimo momento -saco un aparato parecido a un detonador que tenía escondido dentro del pantalón.

Ambos se alarmaron al ver eso.

-Puede que hoy no consiga mi mundo perfecto, pero hoy me asegurare de que perdáis a mucha mas gente que la que queréis salvar -indico descaradamente y entonces pulso el detonador.

AL OTRO LADO DE LA SALA

Cyrus y Rebecca continuaban estando encima de la plataforma del arma cuando de pronto empezaron a escuchar un extraño sonido que venía de algúna parte, carraspearon intrigados al no entender de que se trataba hasta que entonces Cyrus se percato de un extraño cartel que apareció de repente sobre la pantalla del panel que ponía: AUTODESTRUCCÍON, INICIADA.

-Oh no -exclamo Cyrus reconociendo perfectamente de que se trataba.

Rebecca se acerco y observo lo mismo que él.

-¿Lo habrá hecho? -se cuestiono dudosamente Rebecca.

-El cabron ya lo tenía todo preparado -indico Cyrus hacíendole ver que a pesar de que Zimmer hubiese perdido, se había asegurado de contar con un ultimo plan para llevarles la contra.

Debajo de los cables de la parte interna del arma, se encontraba una pequeña bomba atada a un circuito, la bomba tenía un cartel electrónico que ponía. DETONACÍON ACTIVADA, luego se cambió poniendo ahora: DETONACÍON INICIADA.

La bomba exploto haciendo salir una enorme bola de fuego a través de los cables, parte de la torre de cables se desprendió hacía a un lado a consecuencia de la explosión provocando que Cyrus y Rebecca perdiesen el equilibrio y cayeran bruscamente contra el suelo. Rebecca empezo a patinar dirigiendose hacía el borde de la plataforma que estaba desnivelado.

-¡Becca! -grito Cyrus viendo que Rebecca estaba apunto de caer al vacío.

-¡Cyrus! -Rebecca alzo la mano intentando de cogerle pero era imposible, estaba demasiado lejos, cayo al vacío pero se agarro a tiempo a uno de los cables sobrantes, quedo colgada en el aire.

Toda la sala entera empezo a sufrir cortocircuitos por todas partes.

EN OTRO LUGAR CERCANO

Zairus se encontraba todavía en aquel pasillo cuidando de su hermano cuando de pronto noto las explosiones, asomo la mirada intentando de asimilar de donde venían, pero rápidamente intuyo que era algo producido por los ninjas al estar combatiendo a Zimmer en el otro lado.

Se había pasado como media hora ahí y no sabía nada de los demás, no sabía si habían detenido a Zimmer y habían frustrado sus planes, o estaban todos muertos y los sonidos que escuchaba, era de las maquinas de Zimmer ocupandose de matarlos del todo.

No le gustaba esta situación, sentía que necesitaba hacer algo por su propia cuenta, pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que cuidar de su hermano ahora que se estaba recuperando del todo.

-Ah -escucho un gemido que le llamo la atención.

Bajo la mirada y observo que su hermano abrió su ojo, le estaba mirando adormilado.

-Gideon, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto queriendo saber si se acordaba de algo o no.

-Hermano, ¿que ha sido ese sonido? -objetó murmuradamente, él también se dio cuenta de eso.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

El equipo oyó las explosiones y ambos pudieron intuir fácilmente que la explosión se produjo en la sala principal del arma, donde se encontraban los otros dos ahí protegidos.

-Mama -exclamo Zane reconociendo que su madre se encontraba en peligro.

-Papa -coincidió Pixal percatandose de que su padre también se encontraba en la misma situación.

Voltearon la mirada fijándose de vuelta en Zimmer que era el causante de esa explosión.

-¿Pero que haz hecho? ¿Vas a matar al amor de tu vida? -le criticó Garmadon notando que si hizo eso fue para matar a Rebecca, la única persona que amo de verdad.

-El amor es una debilidad, y yo pienso enmendar ese error -comento demostrando que su odio ya no tenía limites, estaba tan dispuesto a hacerles la vida imposible, que era capaz hasta de matar a la única mujer que verdaderamente le hizo sentirse humano del todo.

-Eres un grandísimo hijo de puta -opino Rough.

-Di lo que quieras Rough, para mi todos estáis muertos -decreto incrédulamente, luego fijo su mirada en Zane-. En especial a ti sobrino mío, ¿sabes? Quizás en una vida distinta, tu yo podríamos haber sido buenos compañeros de equipo, pero la realidad ha tenido que ser otra de manera.

-Pues de haber sido así, me habría asegurado de matarte entonces -opino soberanamente mientras ponía una expresión de puro odio dirigida hacía él.

-Je -gimió soltando ese pequeño sonido como única respuesta a su comentario.

Se quedo mirando fijamente a los ninjas que esperaban con ansias de ir por él para matarle, si fuera por él aprovecharía para matarlos a todos, pero estaba demasiado débil para seguir luchando como hasta ahora, debía irse de aquí mientras aún tuviera tiempo.

-Hasta otra ninjas -les dijo en tono de despedida y luego se marcho subiendo apuradamente por las escaleras, desapareció pero se seguían oyendo sus pisadas mas arriba.

Aquello enfado tanto a Zane que rápidamente se marcho dispuesto a seguirle.

-Zane, espera, ven aquí -le insistió Pixal queriendo que volviera.

-Se va a escapar -replico desesperado.

-Y Miles y Paxton se mueren -tercio sus palabras hacíendole ver que tenían otro asunto importante entre manos y del que necesitaba su ayuda.

Aquello le hizo darse cuenta a Zane que esto era algo que no podía dejar escapar, por mucho que quisiera detener a Zimmer, no podía dejar atrás a sus amigos, no quería cometer ese error de nuevo, se bajo de las escaleras y se marcho corriendo a ayudarles.

-Miles, ¿como te encuentras? -le pregunto con tono desesperado.

-Bueno, podría decirse que tengo una fuga -comento irónicamente.

Alan se río de ese absurdo comentario, ambos le miraron indirectamente al ver que se estaba riendo en un momento que no tocaba, puso una cara como de fingir que no dijo nada.

-¿Hay entrada de salida? -les pregunto él.

-¿Como dices?

-Que si hay entrada de salida? La cuchilla, ¿me ha atravesado el abdomen o no?

Pixal se dio la vuelta y observo que tenía un orificio rodeado de sangre alrededor de su espalda.

-Si, lo hay -se lo confirmó.

-Eso esta bien.

-¿Bien porqué?

-Porque por lo menos me dará algo de tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para qué?

-Oh por dios Miles, no me digas que lo vas a hacer -se quejo Stronger reconociendo perfectamente lo que pretendía hacer estando herido.

-¿Que va a hacer? -se cuestiono Nya sin entender a que se refería.

-Va a ir por Zimmer -declaro.

-¿Que? ¿De veras lo vas a hacer estando en tu estado?

-Tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Como? ¿No sobrevivirás?

-No tiene pensado hacerlo -añadió seriamente.

Ahí entonces todos entendieron por fin cual era la preocupación que tenía desde hacía rato, era eso, tenía pensado morir deteniendo a Zimmer.

-Pero Miles, ¿en serio quieres morir?

-Lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que murió Angelina, siempre tuve esta idea de querer irme, pero algo me impedía hacerlo, y entonces me di cuenta de lo que era. Tenía que acabar con Zimmer para castigarle por lo que hizo, quería llevarlo ante la justicia para así poder mirarle a la cara y decirle todo cuanto había perdido por su culpa. Y lo he conseguido.

-¿Pero a que precio? -le critico indirectamente Garmadon.

-Digamos que a uno muy alto -le contesto, reconocía perfectamente como había acabado tras haber estado ideando este plan desde siempre-. Pero aún así me ha valido bastante la pena.

-¿En serio crees que te ha valido la pena? -le reprocho Skylar injustificando esa opinión suya-. Miles, desde que aliaste con nosotros, te has convertido en un miembro mas del equipo, has sido nuestro amigo y una gran ayuda cuando mas lo necesitábamos, no podemos perderte por esto, todavía puedes vivir y tener una nueva vida.

-Ya la he tenido -comento.

-¿Que quieres decir? -se extraño Zane con esa respuesta.

-Antes no me daba cuenta, pero ahora si, creía que estando con vosotros me ayudaría a acercarme aún mas a Zimmer y así poder detenerle, pero después de este viaje, en estos últimos días en los que hemos estado juntos escapando de Zimmer y de la gente, me he dado cuenta de que vosotros habéis sido el mejor equipo familia que he tenido hasta ahora. Habéis superado un montón de cosas, os habéis enfrentado a todo tipo de equipos, en especial a los preparados por Zimmer y su gente, pero aún así habéis salido adelante sin ningún problema, y eso es algo que nunca antes había visto en un equipo, y me siento completamente orgulloso por eso, gracias chicos, por haberme ayudado cuando mas lo necesitaba -argumento sincerandose de todos para que vieran que no los consideraba un equipo de ninjas mas, los consideraba una familia en la que podía confiar.

Todos sonrieron entusiasmados con esa explicación ya que tenía razón en lo que decía, pero también se sentían tristes porque esta iba a ser una de las ultimas cosas que Miles les iba a decir.

-Mark -volteo la mirada hacía Stronger-. Siento mucho que no nos hayamos llevado muy bien estos últimos días, te creía conocerte, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que no es así.

-¿He sido un poco capullo verdad? -objetó irónicamente.

-Ambos lo habéis sido el uno con el otro -terció honestamente Jace.

Ambos se rieron entre dientes, les daba vergüenza reconocer ese hecho.

-Siento mucho por todas las cosas por las que te he hecho pasar, supongo que yo tampoco he conseguido superar varias de cosas de mi pasado.

-Lo se, pero al menos tu tienes tiempo de poder hacerlas, ¿verdad?

-Si -afirmo asintiendo.

-Ninjas -se dirigió hacía el grupo-. Siento mucho no haber podido ayudaros mas de la cuenta, quizás si las cosas se hubiesen producido de otra manera, vuestro sensei ahora mismo estaría vivo.

-Eso ya da igual ahora, su muerte nos ha hecho mas fuertes, le recordaremos por como era él y por todas las cosas que nos enseño, eso es lo que importa ahora -opino estrictamente Zane.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo en ese hecho.

-Bien -afirmo orgulloso de ver que nadie le culpaba por eso.

Quiso decir algo mas pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que quedaba un miembro del equipo que había quedado atrás y no tenía forma de decirle lo que tenía en mente.

-Cuando os encontréis de vuelta con Zairus, decidle que me enorgullezco por haberme ayudado antes, es un buen chico, y quiero verle haciendo algo útil -les pidió expresamente.

-Se lo diré personalmente -acoto Rough.

-De acuerdo -lo acepto y le estrecho la mano cumpliendo con su promesa.

-Ahora me he dado cuenta, ¿que estará haciendo ahora? -se cuestiono Jay percatandose de que hacía rato que no sabían nada de él y de su hermano.

MIENTRAS, EN OTRO LUGAR CERCANO

Zairus contemplaba absorto a su hermano Gideon que le miraba con una expresión perdida, podía ver que era él, pero tenía sus dudas sobre su estado, le pregunto:

-Gideon, ¿te acuerdas de algo?

Se puso a pensar detenidamente.

-Me fui con Zimmer, ¿verdad?

-Si, me dejaste atrás en la zona minera -le corroboro con desgana, no tenía ganas de afirmarle eso ya que lo que hizo le enfado bastante, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Bajo la cabeza avergonzado, se acordaba perfectamente de ese hecho.

-Siento mucho lo que hice, creía que yéndome con Zimmer iba a ser la mejor decisión que podría tomar para salvarme, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así.

-No te disculpes Gideon, entiendo muy bien lo que hiciste, en nuestro caso pudo haber sido lo mejor, pero no podía, Zimmer mato a nuestro padre, a nuestra gente, nos dejo sin nada.

-¿Pero ahora estas con alguien verdad?

-Con los ninjas -le confesó.

-Los ninjas, ¿de verdad?

-Así es, al final han sido buena gente, en especial Rough.

-¿Rough? -reaccionó súbitamente al oír ese nombre.

Se salió de encima de encima de las piernas de Zairus y se enderezo mirándole fijamente a la cara, se le notaba demasiado el ojo bionico con la oscuridad que se le reflejaba en la cara.

-El enemigo de nuestro padre, ¿lo estas ayudando?

-Así es -se lo confirmo murmuradamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Estábamos equivocados, no es tan mala persona como parece, solamente odiaba a nuestro padre por las cosas que hacía, pero aparte de eso, en realidad le apreciaba, le tenía un cierto respeto por lo buen amigos que fueron antes, se siente culpable por lo que le sucedió, tanto que me ha ayudado a poder recuperarte, a hacerte volver de vuelta -comento demostrando que en realidad todo ese conflicto que ambos tenían desde hacía tiempo, era algo relativo, y ahora Rough quería hacer lo correcto con los dos para que no volviera a suceder.

Gideon se quedo tan indeciso al escuchar eso, que empezo a reconsiderar que su hermano tenía razón, Rough era el enemigo de su padre, pero cuando ambos quedaron juntos en el exterior de la zona minera, no mostraron ningún tipo de gesto de odio, se mostraron avergonzados por haberse estado peleando durante tanto tiempo, nunca quisieron ser enemigos, y ahora que su padre había muerto, sentía que Rough era lo mas cercano que tenían de un pariente cercano.

Se toco la cara y se acordo de que le faltaba un ojo, Zimmer se lo remplazo, al igual que también le implanto varias prótesis alrededor del cuerpo para hacerle parecer mas fuerte.

-¿Que es lo que me ha hecho? -se cuestiono aterrado.

-Te ha hecho lo que justamente no quería que te convirtieras, en un monstruo.

Aquello le hizo sentirse atemorizado de si mismo.

-Intente de matarte, ¿verdad?

-Querías matarme, por odio a haberte fallado -añadió considerablemente.

-¿Como es eso posible? Yo jamas te haría daño.

-Pero lo quisiste hacer, y en el fondo me parece que se muy bien porque.

Capto su atención mirándole fijamente.

-Estabas tan enfadado porque ambos no protegimos a nuestra gente, que me parece que me echaste la culpa a mi de todo eso, y eso produjo que te enfadases y quisieras matarme, y la verdad es que puedo entender muy bien porque -se tomo un momento para reflexionar sobre esa cuestión-. Tu siempre me dijiste de que querías ver el mundo exterior, de que querías ser libre de todo esto, y al final no cumpli con esa promesa, falle en todas las cosas en las que debería haberme comportado como hermano, y te pido perdón por eso, te pedí perdón por no haber cumplido con la promesa de padre, ya que de no ser así, no te habría pasado eso.

Se paso de vuelta la mano por encima de su ojo bionico.

-Jamas debí dejar que te fueras, fui un estupido por pensar que como padre murió, no sabíamos hacer nada, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que si podemos hacer algo.

-¿Que podemos hacer?

Se levanto poniendose de pie y cargo su arma.

-Podemos marcharnos de aquí, o... podemos ayudar a los ninjas a detener a Zimmer, ¿cual de las dos prefieres hacer? -le propuso dandole una alternativa para redimirse.

Gideon se lo pensó detenidamente aunque al cabo de unos segundos, se levanto poniendose de pie en una posición rígida, miro seriamente a su hermano y le dijo:

-Terminemos con esto, y volvamos a casa, ¿de acuerdo? -pidió confiadamente.

-Si -acepto encantado dandole una palmada en el hombro.

Ambos se marcharon siguiendo el camino que tenían delante.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

Le quitaron la parte de arriba de Miles viendo su herida interior, podía verse como le estaba saliendo mas grande que antes, Miles no quiso decir nada pero evidente que él también se daba cuenta del problema que todos estaban presenciando.

-A este paso acabaras muriéndote dentro de una media hora como no te tratemos esa herida -opino

Misako reconociendo el estado de su herida, era grave.

-Me da igual, me ocupare de esto pase lo que pase -protesto Miles negándose a dejarse ayudar, estaba decidido a seguir a pesar de lo grave que se encontraba

-¿Y que pasa si al final cuando te encuentres a Zimmer, no lo consigues? -le criticó Cole hacíendole ver que por mucha voluntad que tuviera, esa herida podría impedírselo.

-Lo conseguiré, lo se muy bien -reafirmo justificando su decisión.

Ambos asintieron amargados al no saber que pensar de él, querían ayudarle pero si él no les dejaba hacerlo, entonces no iba a servir de mucho que se pusiera a seguir a Zimmer.

De pronto escucharon los gemidos de Paxton 2.0., continuaba viviendo a pesar de que su corazón le estaba fallando terriblemente mal, se acercaron a ver como estaba.

-Paxton, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Zane.

-Tenéis que dejar que lo... haga -comento intentando de vocalizar a duras penas.

-¿Quieres que vaya por Zimmer? -inquirió Lloyd asumiendo que estaba de acuerdo con su idea.

-No... puede... escapar... debe... pagar... por sus crímenes -empezo a toser mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su pecho, ambos le ayudaron a calmarse al ver como se estaba poniendo.

Zane veía como se encontraba y aquello le hizo sentir una terrible lastima por él ya que antes de lo que era ahora, era un chico con un gran ingenio y que podría haber hecho algúna cosa útil, y en cambio ahora se convirtió en un horrible ser por culpa de lo que le hizo en la carretera, no se merecía morir así, no se merecía nada de lo que paso en estos últimos días.

-Paxton... siento mucho haberte tirado por la carretera, si no hubiese sido por mi... quizás, ahora mismo no te habría pasado esto, Zimmer no habría experimentado contigo -se sincero razonadamente con él para que entendiera que se sentía culpable por lo que le ocurrió.

-No importa, me alegro por eso.

-¿Te alegras? -se cuestiono absorto al ver que parecía tomárselo bien.

-Y si, si no hubiese sido por ti, quizás ahora mismo habría muerto sin darme cuenta de quien era Zimmer en realidad, y no te habría conocido a ti -declaro con total honestidad.

Zane se quedo tan indeciso al oír eso que no sabía que pensar, quería entusiasmarse con la idea de ese comentario, pero ahora veía que en realidad lo decía eso por algo malo que él hizo y de lo que parecía que él ni siquiera se lo tomaba como un error, le resultaba mas bien un milagro.

De pronto Paxton empezo a sentir un dolor todavía mas fuerte que antes, se aferro fuertemente a su pecho mientras los demás ninjas miraban atónitos lo que le estaba sucediendo, todos se asustaron por esa repentina reacción mientras Zane se le quedaba mirando petrificado al saber muy bien lo que le estaba pasando, su corazón se le estaba parando del todo.

Se removió de un lado para otro soltando varios gemidos de dolor hasta que al final, dejo de respirar y se detuvo con la cabeza mirando al frente, soltó un ultimo suspiro, y murió del todo.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al reconocer que ya no podían ayudarle mas, Zane se acerco y le cerro los ojos de la mascara, sus ojos quedaron a oscuras, asintió amargado de la culpabilidad que sentía por él, Pixal se acerco y apoyo su mano encima de su hombro para consolarle.

-Lucho valientemente -opino sinceramente-. A pesar de sus defectos, era buena persona.

-No solamente era una buena persona, era una víctima, una víctima de las circunstancias producidas por Zimmer, Zimmer le hizo esto, al igual que ahora mismo con mi madre -añadió dejando claro de que esto tenía un motivo, y ese era un motivo que tenía que reparar.

Se enderezo poniendose de pie en una posición autoritaria y entonces dijo:

-Voy a salvar a mi madre -decreto decidido a hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

-No lo harás solo -dijo Cryptor poniendose a su lado.

Volteo su mirada dirigiendose al malévolo nindroide que ahora parecía no tener nada contra él.

-Yo te ayudare a rescatar a tu madre -se golpeo el pecho en señal de confianza.

-¿Y como sabemos que tampoco no lo mataras en el acto? -le criticó soberanamente Kai.

-Creedme, si hay una cosa que quisiera mas en el mundo aparte de sobrevivir, es acabar con Zane, y si hoy todo termina, lo pienso hacer de forma honorable -se acerco aún mas y apoyo su mano encima de su hombro de una forma bastante brusca-. Tu y yo Zane, terminemos esto, de la única forma que hace un ninja, como dos verdaderos oponentes.

Zane tenía sus dudas sobre él ya que no confiaba en su criterio, pero viendo que por lo menos no le mato durante los últimos minutos, se puso a combatir a Zimmer y lo juro por su propia palabra, sentía que podía confiar en él de momento para esta tarea.

-Esto, y solamente esto -le quito la mano encima porque no le gustaba-. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -acepto sin problemas.

De pronto escucharon un sonido fuerte que venía de algúna parte.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -se cuestiono Seliel aterrada.

-Este lugar se va a caer a pedazos, tenéis que iros -insistió Miles.

-No te dejaremos aquí solo -protesto Stronger negándose a abandonarle.

-Me da igual, hacedlo -les regaño viendo que no se largaban.

La sala temblo haciendo que salieran varios restos de polvo del tejado, aquello les hizo darse cuenta de que esa pequeña explosión iba a empeorar aún mas las cosas.

-Yo estaré bien -dijo confiado.

Ambos dudaron de si poder dejarlo o no, pero como prometieron de que él se encargaría de lo otro, no tuvieron mas opción que hacerle caso.

-Buena suerte agente Thrower -espeto confiadamente en señal de despedida.

Asintió con la cabeza devolviéndole el saludo.

Se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon dejándole ahí solo mientras toda la estructura seguía temblando como apunto de derrumbarse, cada vez eran mas grandes los restos de polvo que caían de arriba, Miles veía eso y reconocía perfectamente que no podía quedarse ahí mucho mas tiempo, tenía que ponerse a buscar a Zimmer, se agarro a los barrotes de la escalera y con eso se ayudo para ponerse de pie, cuanto mas se esforzaba, mas le dolía la herida y mas sangraba, eso era algo que no le gustaba nada ya que no quería morirse desangrado de esa manera, no cuando estaba tan cerca de poder terminar con esto, lo iba a conseguir, pasara lo que pasara.

Consiguió ponerse de pie y empezo a subir lentamente por la escalera aunque le daba demasiada rapidez cuando tenía que apoyarse sobre un escalón y eso provocaba que su cuerpo no lo pudiera soportar, tan desesperado estaba por querer llegar a arriba de todo, que no se daba cuenta del daño que se hacía en su propio cuerpo.

-¡Vamos! -se insistió a si mismo rogandose de querer avanzar.

Con todas sus fuerzas logro pasar los primeros escalones y de ahí siguió subiendo sin problemas.

MIENTRAS CON ZIMMER

Zimmer consiguió llegar a un piso superior alejado del complejo, pero se quedo bloqueado al darse cuenta de que no tenía por donde ir, no tenía una vía de escape preparada y ahora encima sus heridas estaban empeorando mas de la cuenta, primero fue la pierna, luego su brazo, y ahora el resto de sus articulaciones, tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo y no paraba de sangrar constantemente.

Se sentó en un rincón poniendose a pensar sobre lo que iba a hacer cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa en la que no cayo antes, la sangre que había estado goteando de su cuerpo, dejaba un rastro que se esparcía por todo el camino que dejo atrás suyo, al ver eso, reconoció que eran como migas de pan que indicaban su posición, y viendo sabía muy bien lo que le iba a pasar.

Se levanto apuradamente y se marcho dispuesto a escapar antes de que le encontrasen.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

Los ninjas regresaron a la sala principal donde ahí observaron perplejos el estado en que se encontraba el arma, todo un costado estaba dañado y parte de la plataforma estaba desnivelada hacía un lado como apunto de caerse, podía verse a Rebecca agarrandose a los bordes.

-¡Mama! -le grito Zane avisandola.

-¡Zane! -se giro mirando de reojo a su hijo.

Al ver como se encontraba su madre marcho corriendo a subir por las escaleras que daban a la plataforma, se puso a correr pero en cuanto llego a unos metros mas arriba, la escalera empezo a soltarse para un lado, se agarro fuertemente al sentir que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, el arma empezo a desnivelarse de nuevo provocando que el cable al que estaba sujeto Rebecca se soltara cada vez mas del borde en el que estaba enganchado.

Ambos se asustaron nerviosamente al ver la situación en la que se encontraba ella.

-¡Zane! -le grito Pixal desde el otro lado-. Será mejor que bajes, es mejor ni ir por ahí.

-Tengo que llegar hasta ella y hasta tu padre.

-Lo se, pero miralo bien, esto se esta desnivelando, va a ceder en cualquier momento -le aviso hacíendole ver que si intentaba de llegar hasta arriba, el peso de su cuerpo haría que la escalera cediera y no podría llegar adonde quería ir, no era seguro hacer eso.

Zane quiso por todas sus fuerzas de hacerlo si, pero si Pixal tenía razón, entonces no le quedaba otra que hacerle caso, bajo corriendo y se junto de nuevo con los suyos. Observaron atentamente como varios trozos pequeños del arma iban cayendo como una lluvia de chatarra.

Desde arriba, Cyrus estaba desesperado por querer salvarla ya que veía claramente que ese borde iba a romperse y eso provocaría que ella cayera al vacío, necesitaba buscar la manera de poder llegar hasta ella y poder salvarla pero impidiendo que el cayera también.

De pronto un enredo de cables que venía de arriba cayo a un lado suyo, los vio y ahí entonces se le ocurrió una idea, los cogío de un lado y se puso a desenredarlos para hacer que fuesen mas largos, los desenredo lo mas rápido que pudo y luego tiro el otro extremo hacía fuera de la plataforma.

Rebecca vio el largo cable que colgaba al lado suyo.

-Becca, ¿me oyes? -le pregunto intentando de saber si le escuchaba o no.

-Te escucho Cyrus -confirmo eufóricamente.

-¿Ves ese cable que ahí hay colgando?

-Lo veo -miro de nuevo el cable, ahí entendió que ese cable venía de él.

-Quiero que te agarres de ese cable para que yo pueda tirarte desde aquí, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Rebecca comprendió lo que le dijo pero le dio demasiadas dudas sobre como se veía su plan.

-No si puedo hacerlo Cyrus, ¿que sucede si el cable se rompe?

-Es un cable de electricidad roto, yo creo que podra soportar tu peso.

-No lo digo por eso, esto se esta desnivelando con mi peso, si avanzo un poco mas, creo que acabare haciendo que tu también vengas hacía mi -opino precavidamente Rebecca.

-No, si lo hacemos rápido, venga Becca, cogeló -le rogó queriendo que lo intentara.

Intento de agarrar el cable pero estaba demasiado lejos, cuanto mas tiraba por intentar de cogerló, mas hacía que perdiera el agarre con el cable que la mantenía sostenida.

-Lo siento Cyrus, no puedo hacerlo, tengo miedo -dijo Rebecca aferrandose aun mas a su cable, su miedo a las alturas estaba regresando de nuevo, y no tenía a Zane para que le ayudara.

Abajo, los ninjas estaban viendo lo que pasaba, se sentían impotentes al no saber que hacer, querían ayudar pero en las circunstancias en las que estaban, cualquier cosa lo empeoraría aún mas.

-¿Que es lo que hay al lado de Rebecca? -se cuestiono Rough fijándose en algo extraño que parecía venir de mas arriba de la plataforma que era donde estaba ella.

Ronan uso la mirilla de su arma como prismático para ver lo que sucedía, pudo ver mas de cerca que había un cable de electricidad que se encontraba al lado de Rebecca, venía del otro lado.

-Creo que Rebecca quiere agarrarse a ese cable, pero no puede -confirmo seriamente.

-Es papa, debe de querer ayudarla -reafirmo Pixal reconociendo ahora lo que pasaba.

-Si hace eso, hará que la plataforma ceda para adelante -opino procuradamente Stronger.

-Tenemos que llegar hasta ahí arriba para cogerla antes de que hagan eso -indico seriamente Seliel desesperada por querer que ambos se le ocurriesen una solución.

Ahí entonces a Zane se le ocurrió una idea.

-Lloyd -se dirigió hacía el ninja verde-. ¿Puedes hacerme volar con tus poderes ahí arriba?

-Puedo intentarlo -dijo y se aparto del equipo para dejarse espacio.

Lloyd se puso en posición y empezo a ir girando usando el spinjitzu para crear una esfera de energía que se materializo a su alrededor, la esfera se hizo mas grande y Zane se tiro encima haciendo que se pusiera a girar sobre su propio eje, ambos salieron eyectados hacía arriba.

Rebecca miro fijamente el cable, lo tenía al lado muy cerca, pero tenía miedo de que al cogerlo de se rompiera y cayera al fondo, pero era lo único mejor que podía hacer si quería salvarse. Dejo de seguir teniéndole miedo a las alturas y salto agarrando el cable con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo agarro y entonces Cyrus tiro de él para que no se lo llevara con el peso de ella.

-Becca, ¿lo tienes? -le pregunto.

-Lo tengo Cyrus -le aviso eufóricamente.

Los otros dos consiguieron llegar a arriba de todo, Lloyd desmaterializo la esfera de energía y ambos aterrizaron al lado de Cyrus, se agarraron apoyando fuertemente sus pies sobre el borde que tenían detrás de ellos, Cyrus se percato de quienes eran.

-Zane, Lloyd -exclamo sorprendido.

-Cyrus, ¿que es lo que haces? -le criticó Zane.

-Estoy intentando de salvarla -le reafirmo señalándole lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ya, pero esto es una mala idea, tiraras de todo el peso de ella y con la plataforma también -añadió seriamente Lloyd hacíendole ver que su idea iba a empeorar las cosas.

-Puede que lo haga, pero miradlo bien, la ha agarrado, podemos lograrlo todos juntos -reprocho indicándoles de que a pesar de que lo que estaba haciendo, funcionaba, había logrado hacer que Rebecca se salvara agarrandose al cable que le tiro.

Ambos se miraron dudosamente ya que no sabían si estaba dando efecto o no, pero viendo que Rebecca por lo menos no se estaba agarrando de un lugar peor, decidieron ayudarle hasta que consiguieran hacer que Rebecca estuviera a salvo con ellos. Cogíeron el cable y tiraron de él permitiendo que Rebecca subiera varios tramos mas adelante.

-Mama, ¿me oyes? -le aviso para que le escuchara.

-Te escucho Zane.

-Vamos a tirar, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -afirmo dudosamente.

Desde abajo, el equipo continuaba viendo la escena mientras se desesperaba de los nervios que tenían todos ya que no sabían si lo iban a lograr o no.

-Parece que lo van a conseguir -opino Kai viendo como iba la cosa.

-Por el momento -terció Cryptor.

-¿Que quieres decir? -le criticó Cole escuchando atentamente ese comentario.

-Miradlo bien, esa plataforma va a ceder dentro de unos cuantos minutos, deberían dejarlo estar y salir de ahí si no quieren acabar muertos -opino concluyendo que era una mala idea que se pusieran a arriesgar sus vidas por salvar a Rebecca de ese desastre.

Ambos se quedaron mirándole indecisos al no creerse que hubiese dicho eso.

-En serio Cryptor, después de todo este desastre, ¿todavía sigues sin entenderlo? -le reprocho Jace intuyendo que Cryptor no aprendió nada de ningúno de los eventos que se produjeron antes.

-Lo único que he aprendido es que por mucho que intentéis hacer algo bueno, siempre perderéis a alguien mas, como habéis perdido ahora a Paxton y a Miles -comento descaradamente.

-Miles se ha sacrificado por nosotros -rectifico Nya esa injustificación.

-Mas bien lo ha hecho por su propio ego.

-Ya esta, ya me he cansado de este cabron de hojalata -asomo Ronan su arma apuntandole con intención de matarle, Cryptor ni se inmuto al verle apuntandole.

Todos se quedaron mirándole dubitativos al no saber si lo iba a hacer de verdad o no.

-¿De veras crees que puedes detenerme disparándome con esa arma inútil?

-Ponme a prueba -dejo el gatillo listo para apretarlo.

Se quedaron pegados mirandose fijamente a la cara.

-Chicos -oyeron una voz familia que llamo la atención de todo el mundo.

Ronan se distrajo y giro la cara fijándose bien en quien se trataba.

Observaron que se trataba de Zairus acompañado de Gideon a su lado, marcharon corriendo hacía ellos mientras esquivaban los restos que iban cayendo del arma.

-Zairus, Gideon, ¿estáis bien? -les pregunto Rough.

-Estamos bien, pero... -de pronto Zairus se percato de que Cryptor estaba con ellos, rápidamente saco su arma apuntando hacía el nindroide-. Chicos, apartaos, Cryptor esta con vosotros.

Cryptor se enfado y marcho con paso firme hacía ellos como si no le importara lo que le fuera a pasar, Zairus se puso a disparar contra Cryptor pero en cuanto sus balas impactaban contra su tórax de metal, estas rebotaban para ambos lados, Cryptor siguió con paso firme sin ningún miedo a si una de esas malas podría dañarle en algúna parte del cuerpo o no.

Zairus se quedo sin balas y se puso a cargar el arma, pero todo el tiempo que tardo en cargarla, hicieron que Cryptor consiguiera ponerse delante de él, le arrebato el arma de sus manos y le agarro fuertemente del cuello, era tal la fuerza que tenía que consiguió levantarlo hacía arriba.

-¡Hermano! -grito Gideon exasperado al ver lo que le estaba haciendo a su hermano, marcho corriendo a salvarlo e impedir que le hiciera algo malo.

-¿Pero que cojones le esta haciendo? -se cuestiono Alan viendo lo que le hacía a Zairus.

-Nada bueno, vamos -insistió Garmadon marchando con los demás a ayudarles.

Zairus intento de zafarse de Cryptor pero no podía, era mucho mas fuerte que él.

-Debiste haber muerto en esa mina, al igual que tu padre grandísimo idiota humano.

-Pues mira lo que te va a hacer este estupido idiota humano -exclamo indirectamente y entonces Gideon se acerco clavándole un trozo de sus cuchillas sobre el abdomen de Cryptor.

-¡Ah! -grito dolorido al sentir como ese trozo de metal le estaba atravesando el cuerpo.

Aquel grito hizo que Zane asomara la mirada al fondo observando la escena que se estaba produciendo abajo, podía ver en parte a Cryptor agarrando a Zairus del cuello.

-¡Cryptor! -le grito poniendose de pie, aquello provoco que se olvidara del cable y los otros dos se les fuese al no tener mas fuerza.

Rebecca se fue cayendo de nuevo al fondo pero rápidamente Cyrus y Lloyd lo agarraron con fuerza impidiendo que se les fuera de las manos, Rebecca se llevo una horrible sacudida que le hizo recibir mucho mas miedo a las alturas que antes, no aguantaba la situación que estaba viviendo.

-Zane, ¿a que ha venido eso? -le reprocho Lloyd.

-Es Cryptor, nos ha traicionado -declaro.

-Era fijo que estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que daba la gana -indico Cyrus, ya se intuía de antes que acabaría pasando una situación como esta.

Gideon continuo apretándosela aún mas, cuanto mas se lo clavaba, mas fallaba su sistema interior, al final no tuvo otra que empujar a los dos de su lado para que le dejaran, tiro a Zairus contra su hermano haciendo que ambos cayeran a unos pocos metros delante de él.

Los ninjas se acercaron por detrás apuntandole con sus armas para defenderse.

-Cryptor, ¿que cojones te pasa? -le pregunto reprochadamente Stronger.

-Me pasa que seguís sin entenderlo ninjas.

-¿De que estas hablando? -se cuestiono Skylar.

-Mi objetivo es acabar con Zane, y vosotros os interponéis en medio de él y yo -confeso amargamente, iba decayendo a causa de sus heridas.

-¿Que nos interponemos? ¿Creía que ibas a tener una lucha honorable con él? -le criticó Pixal.

-Quien ha dicho de que tener una lucha con honor sea hacerlo a la vieja usanza -indico demostrando que no planeaba tener una lucha justa con Zane.

Aquello dejo a todos adoninados al ver que nada en él cambiaba, seguía haciendo las cosas a su manera como si para él le fuera todo justo y nada mas.

-Voy a acabar con vosotros, y cuando lo haga, me ocupare de que Zane muera viendo vuestros cadaveres, para que así se de cuenta, de que yo soy el único nindroide de este dichoso mundo.

-Pues este mundo se va a quedar sin un nindroide, y vas a ser tu -espeto soberanamente Jay.

-Pues detenedme entonces si tantas ganas queréis -alardeo insistiéndoles de que fuesen por él.

Kai fue uno de los primeros en dirigirse hacía él, se separo del grupo y marcho corriendo mientras hacía salir una llamarada a través de su mano, Cryptor le tenía en el punto de mira, Kai se acerco pero rápidamente Cryptor le agarro del brazo, se lo torció y le tiro bruscamente hacía atrás.

-¡Kai! -grito Skylar exasperada al ver que noqueo a su novio fácilmente, disparo con su ballesta lanzándole una flecha con la punta ardiendo.

Cryptor lo vio venir y cogío la flecha antes de que le diera en la cara.

-Hijo de puta -exclamo sorprendida al ver que era muy rápido para sus flechas.

Le rompió la flecha con la mano partiéndosela en dos trozos, se puso firme contra ellos.

-¿Es eso todo lo que tenéis? -les criticó desafiandoles.

-No, esto es todo lo que tenemos. ¡Ninjago! -Jay, Cole y Seliel se pusieron a girar formando un tornado de spinjitzu que se dirigía rápidamente Cryptor.

El desgastado nindroide levanto su katana usándola para cubrirse, los ninjas consiguieron acercarse a él y le golpearon fuertemente a Cryptor hacíendole salir volando varios metros adelante, cayo tirado de espaldas contra el suelo. Justo en ese momento Kai aprovecho y cogío una de las mitades de la flecha de Skylar, le clavo la punta ardiente sobre su pecho.

-¡No! -grito enfurecido al ver que se la clavo donde menos quería tenerlo clavado.

-Toma esa estupido nindroide. Ja -se rió descaradamente Kai al ver que consiguió herirle aún mas.

Cryptor se enfureció mas de la cuenta y le cogío de la mano forcejeando para que le quitara la flecha del pecho, Kai se esforzó por no hacerlo pero Cryptor era mucho mas fuerte que él, le empujo apartándole el brazo de encima suyo y aquello hizo que la flecha se le rompiera aún mas. Se levanto poniendose de pie y observo que ahora tenía la punta metálica enganchada en el interior de su cuerpo, era tan fina la punta que no se la podía quitar con sus manos.

-Me parece que vas a tener que buscarte la manera de quitarte eso de encima -objetó vacilante Kai.

-Que te jodan -le reprocho y se encaramo desafiante contra él.

Ambos se pusieron a enfrentarse dandose varios golpes por todo el cuerpo mientras los ninjas se acercaban por detrás, todos se pusieron a rodear a Cryptor atacándole con sus respectivas armas provocando que cayera rendido contra el suelo al no tener mas fuerzas en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Te rindes ahora? -le reprocho Cole.

Cryptor refunfuño, no iba a contestar a su descarada pregunta.

Mientras arriba, los otros tres estaban consiguiendo levantar a Rebecca del todo, le podían ver la cabeza mientras ella intentaba de subir por su propia cuenta al borde.

-Vamos, ya casi lo tenemos -exigió nerviosamente Lloyd.

Continuaron tirando del cable mientras Rebecca también se esforzaba por llegar a arriba de todo.

-Doctor Borg, hay una cosa que quiero decirle -dijo Zane.

-¿De que se trata Zane? -le pregunto escuchándole atentamente.

-Lo he estado pensando, sobre lo de que Pixal y yo tengamos hijos.

-Aja, ¿y?

-Quiero que usted sea el que cree a nuestros hijos -le confeso.

Aquello hizo que se girara y le mirara boquiabierto.

-¿En serio quieres eso?

-Mas que nada en el mundo -lo confirmo confiadamente.

-¿Sabes que eso puede suceder si salimos vivos de aquí, verdad?

-Lo se, pero confío en usted, como también me ayudo antes.

Sonrío entusiasmado con la idea.

-Intentare de hacerlo Zane, pero no prometo nada.

-No lo prometa, solo hagalo.

-De acuerdo.

-Tíos, podéis dejar de hablar y poneros a trabajar -recrimino Lloyd malhumorado al ver que como ellos dos estaban distraídos conversando juntos, parecían estar olvidándose del asunto principal que tenían ahora mismo, continuo tirando del cable.

Rebecca consiguió llegar a arriba de todo, se agarro al borde de la plataforma, asomo la cabeza y vio a los tres estar ayudándole con el cable para que pudiera llegar hasta ellos.

-Mama, venga un poco mas -le rogó Zane sintiéndose confiado en que iba a lograrlo.

-Si -acepto y se puso a agarrarse al resto de cables que ellos tiraban.

Mientras los demás abajo, tenían rodeado a Cryptor que se encontraba sentado de rodillas, se sentía tan derrotado que apenas podía hacer algúna cosa excepto gemir rendido.

-Termina con esto Cryptor, todo ha terminado -le ordeno Pixal queriendo que parara.

-No, aún no ha terminado -asomo la cabeza y se le ilumino su ojo bionico.

Ambos vieron eso y sabían reconocer perfectamente lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-Todos al suelo, ¡ya! -ordeno Garmadon y rápidamente todos se tiraron al suelo mientras Cryptor lanzaba un potente láser rojo a través de su ojo.

Se puso a hacer un giro de 360 grados que iba quemando todas las cosas que habían a su alrededor, siguió girando hasta que paso por delante del arma donde ahí lo corto provocando que los cables se rompieran incluido todo el resto de los materiales metálicos que lo cubrían.

El arma se torció y eso provoco que los otros de arriba se llevasen una tremenda sacudida que provoco que Rebecca perdiera el equilibrio y se soltara del cable.

-¡Mama! -grito Zane viendo que otra vez estaba perdiendo a su madre.

-¡Zane! -chillo Rebecca mientras se soltaba y caía directamente al fondo.

Zane no lo aguanto mas y rápidamente se arrastro sobre la plataforma, salto del borde y fue cayendo en picado a gran velocidad, ahí pudo ver a su madre cayéndose mientras mostraba una expresión de puro terror, como si supiera que estaba apunto de morir por esto. Zane no lo pudo tolerar y entonces hizo salir una energía blanca que le rodeo, quedo completamente iluminado, acelero la velocidad y se acerco hacía Rebecca donde ahí la cogío a tiempo en brazos.

Rebecca miro sorprendida la manera en como Zane quedaba iluminado de esa manera.

Cyrus y Lloyd estaban intentando de agarrarse lo que fuera para no acabar cayendo contra el fondo pero la plataforma se iba rompiendo cada vez mas hasta que al final se partío por la mitad, aquello produjo que Cyrus se soltara y se marchara arrastrandose hasta abajo.

-¡Ayudame! -suplico Cyrus queriendo que Lloyd le cogiera pero ya era tarde, cayo al fondo.

-¡Doctor Borg! -grito exasperado Lloyd al ver que Borg se iba, rápidamente hizo lo mismo que Zane y se salto de la plataforma marchando a atraparle.

En cuanto iba cayendo, rápidamente se puso a girar formando la esfera de energía que había creado antes, siguió girando y atrapo a Cyrus mientras iban bajando lentamente hacía el fondo.

Cryptor desactivo su láser y luego se levanto observando sorprendido como Zane iba bajando con su madre aterrizando en el suelo mientras se le iba la luz que la cubría.

-Mama, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto queriendo que abriera la vista para que viera que todo estaba bien.

Abrió los ojos y observo que no había muerto, se encontraban de pie sobre el suelo como si no hubiera pasado nada, no entendía lo que sucedió pero entonces vio como una pequeña parte de la luminiscencia de Zane se iba metiendo de vuelta detrás suyo sobre su espalda.

-Zane, ¿como haz hecho eso? -le pregunto cuestionadamente.

-Supongo que ha sido por mi fuerza interior, mi temor a que te murieras ha hecho que salga todo mi potencial, y ha sido este -declaro sonriendo ingenuamente de lo orgulloso que estaba de si mismo.

-Vaya -exclamo asombrada Rebecca.

Justo en ese momento Lloyd consiguió aterrizar haciendo que Cyrus saliera de la esfera, se quedo dando vueltas de lo mareado que estaba por haber estado metido en aquella esfera giratoria.

-¿Se encuentra bien doctor Borg? -le pregunto Lloyd asegurando de que no se cayera.

-Estoy bien, pero me temo que voy a tener que dejar la acción por un tiempo -opino sarcásticamente, se acomodo las gafas y suspiro agotado por todo lo que había pasado.

-Cyrus -dijo alegrada Rebecca y marcho corriendo hacía él.

Le abrazo fuertemente mientras Cyrus reaccionaba sorprendido al no esperárselo venir.

-Oh Cyrus, has intentado de salvarme.

-Lo he hecho, aunque claro, que no para bien.

-Lo que importa es que me ayudes, siempre protegiéndome -le acarició suavemente la cara.

Ambos sonrieron orgullosos y entonces se dieron otro pequeño beso, Zane los estaba viendo y no podía sentirse mas entusiasmado de que su madre hubiese encontrado a un hombre ideal.

-Zane -escucho que alguien le llamaba.

Se giro lentamente y observo que al otro lado se encontraba Cryptor mirándole fijamente, al verle cambió la expresión de su cara a una de enfado al acordarse de lo que hizo antes.

-¿Como has logrado hacer eso? -le pregunto intrigado por ese acto de magia que invoco antes.

-Lo he hecho con el corazón, cosa que tu no tienes Cryptor -le aclaro honestamente, luego se fijo en que sus amigos continuaban tirados en el suelo-. ¿Que le haz hecho a mis amigos?

-Nada, han sido ellos lo que han empezado.

-Mentira -dijo alguien.

Asomaron sus miradas observando que se trataban de los hermanos Stein.

-Has sido tu Cryptor, siempre eres tu el que lo empieza todo -le recrimino acusadoramente Gideon.

-Veo que ahora has vuelto a ser normal -objetó.

-No lo digas como si te importara estupido ninja robotíco, por tu culpa la mayor parte de nuestra gente murió, incluido nuestro padre, tu tienes tanta culpa como Zimmer, eres igual que él.

-Yo jamas seré igual que ese humano inútil -se enfado con esa opinión ya que lo estaba comparando a él con Zimmer, un humano al que odiaba por lo débil que era.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces a que vino que le traicionaras cuando él también estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo? -criticó reprochadamente Jay hacíendole acordar de ese hecho.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Zimmer quería acabar contigo, tu querías acabar con Zimmer, ambos tenéis el mismo comportamiento inmoral sobre básicamente todo -indico sinceramente Rebecca.

Aquello hizo que se diera cuenta de que tenía razón en lo que decía.

-Reconocelo Cryptor, tienes tanta humanidad como todos nosotros, no eres perfecto -le exigió Zane queriendo que entendiera que por mucho que pensara que era superior, tenía una debilidad, y esa debilidad eran esas emociones de amargura y descaro que sentía por todo el mundo.

Apreto fuertemente los puños del odio que sentía por reconocer ese aspecto de si mismo.

-Yo me conozco a mi mismo, y se muy bien... -giro su katana mostrando una posición desafiante hacía él-. Que yo jamas tendré humanidad como tu Zane, tu eres un error, y mereces morir por eso.

-Confiaba en ti Cryptor, creía que habías dicho que me ayudarías a salvar a mi madre, pero ahora lo único que haz conseguido ha sido empeorar las cosas de la misma manera que Zimmer, ¿porque?

-¿Que porqué lo he hecho? Lo he hecho porque tus amigos son un obstáculo en mi objetivo, esta gente a la que tu consideras amigos, son una debilidad, una debilidad que no debería existir, y si esa debilidad sigue existiendo, entonces me temo que estoy apunto de enfrentarme con un oponente indigno, por eso mismo me he enfrentado a ellos, para que así solamente quedemos nosotros terminando con ese asunto pendiente de una vez por todas -le explico con amargura la verdadera razón de porque siempre quería acabar con sus amigos en vez de enfrentarse a él primero, lo hacía porque para él, la familia de Zane lo estaba transformando en algo que no le gustaba.

-¿Sigues sin entenderlo Cryptor? Todo esto no ha pasado porque yo solo he actuado por mi propia cuenta, ha pasado porque tengo una familia, y la familia me ha fortalecido mas que nunca.

-Pues entonces dime: ¿Donde esta tu amiguito el policía ahora mismo? -inquirió hacíendole acordar que hacía un buen rato que no sabían nada sobre Miles.

MIENTRAS, EN OTRO LUGAR CERCANO

Zimmer continuaba recorriendo todo el complejo con la intención de encontrar un lugar que le permitiera escapar de ahí, pero no había nada, había subido bien alto y ahora se encontraba en una situación de no retorno ya que no sabía si alguien le estaba siguiendo o no, continuaba perdiendo sangre y cuanto mas apurado se movía, un rastro mayor de sangre dejaba por el camino.

Giro en la siguiente esquina y se encontró con un pasillo cerrado, se apoyo contra la ventana que había delante de la pared y observo que se encontraba a una altura de cinco pisos, si pensaba escapar por ahí, no era buena idea. Se separo y vio que a los lados habían dos puertas, se dispuso a abrir la puerta que estaba a la derecha pero en cuanto forzó el picaporte, no pudo abrirlo, estaba cerrado por dentro, probo con la otra y daba el mismo resultado, pensó en intentar de romper las puertas pero no tenía nada con que hacer presión.

No tenía nada que le pudiera ayudar en sus circunstancias.

-Maldita sea -se quejo al ver que no tenía ningúna opción.

De pronto oyó algo que le llamo la atención, se giro mirando al frente, tenía delante la entrada del estrecho pasillo que daba al otro lado, no veía nada, pero sentía que algo se estaba acercando muy rápidamente. Trago saliva del miedo que tenía ya que tenía el presentimiento de saber muy bien que era lo que venía exactamente a por él, no quería intuirlo, pero debía hacerlo ya que lo estaba apunto de venir, iba a ser su fin.

Vio un pie asomarse desde el otro lado de la esquina seguido de una pierna, esa pierna dio varios pasos adelante y entonces se mostró quien era el sujeto que venía por él, era Miles, se giro mirándole de frente mientras ponía una expresión de cansancio y agotamiento, seguía sangrando por la herida que le hizo antes y de la que se estaba manteniendo presión con la mano para impedir que siguiera sangrando, pero se notaba que empeoraba con dentro.

-Hola Zimmer -le saludo indirectamente.

-Miles, veo que todavía sigues vivo, ¿que haces aquí?

-¿En serio me lo estas preguntando?

-¿Como dices?

-Venga Zimmer, reconocelo, tu hora ha llegado.

-¿Como que mi hora ha llegado?

-Zimmer, te has pasado toda tu vida matando gente sin parar, ¿y para qué? Para seguir demostrando que tienes la razón en todo como si te creyeras que el amo del mundo, yo creo que no, ¿y yo se muy bien lo que eres en realidad?

Tenía miedo de contestar ya que si fuera por él le diría lo mismo que siempre decía, pero ahora en este caso, no estaba en situación de llevarle la contraria.

-Un asesino -contesto con total sinceridad.

Miralo bien Zimmer, al final acabas de decir la única cosa sincera que has dicho en tu puta vida.

-Di lo que quieras de mi Thrower, pero ten en cuenta, que yo quise lo mismo que tu, tener un sueño, y ese mismo sueño ha estado hoy apunto de cumplirse.

-Destruir el mundo no es un sueño.

-No, pero si lo es darle algo de esperanza al mundo.

Aquello hizo que Miles se riera de una forma que parecía que se aguantaba la risa.

-Que te hace tanta gracia.

-Eres tan imbecil que no te das ni puñetera cuenta, a ti nunca te ha importado el mundo, nunca te ha importado la gente, ¿y sabes porque ha pasado eso? Porque todavía sigues siendo ese niño asustado al que maltrataron por haber abierto la boca cuando no debía. Te educaron mal Zimmer, pero no eso no significaba que tuvieras que convertirte en lo que eres ahora.

-Solo quería lo mismo que todo el mundo.

-Pues fijate ahora adonde te ha llevado todo eso.

Se le quedo mirando fijamente como si le hubiese dicho algo que nunca había oído en su vida.

-¿No te arrepientes de nada de esto?

-Arrepentirme, de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberos matado a todos cuando tenía la oportunidad, al final ese estupido de Cryptor tenía razón, a veces hay que dejarse llevar por el instinto en vez de obedecer a la lógica.

-¿Y tampoco te arrepientes de haber empezado todo esto? Podrías haber tenido otra vida, haciendo algo mejor, y en vez de eso te has convertido en algo inútil, te has convertido en alguien a quien la gente no echara nadie de menos.

-Puede ser, pero por lo menos los daños estarán ahí, siempre estarán ahí y la gente que recordara a esa persona que una vez vivió en Ninjago, y quiso cambiar las cosas.

-Nadie se acordara de ti pedazos de imbecil, ni por esto, ni nada, ¿y sabes también porque pasara eso? -se tomo un momento para saber si se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, los dos se quedaron mirandose furtivamente, era evidente que no lo quería aceptar de ningúna manera-. Porque solamente haz hecho todo esto por ti mismo, y por nadie mas, ¿jamas acaso te has puesto a pensar en lo que quieren los demás, ¿en si ya les gusta el mundo tal y como esta? ¿En que a lo mejor no necesitamos nada mas que nos ayude a vivir? Tantas muertes y ni siquiera has tenido la mas mínima empatía por todos aquellos que han perdido algo por tu culpa.

Zimmer reflexiono sobre esa cuestión.

-Durante un tiempo siempre quise pensar en eso, en que quizás deje a todo el mundo peor de lo que ya estaba, pero cuando vi todo el progreso que estaba logrando mis avances, deje toda emoción atrás y me decante por una sola cosa, mi objetivo de un mundo mejor -declaro demostrando que por mucho que intentaran de meterle esa idea en la cabeza, él seguía encaprichado con lo mismo.

Con eso ya le quedo bien claro a Miles de que no había manera de tratar con él, si seguía obsesionado con su idea de destruir el mundo, entonces tenía que pararle ahora mismo, fue avanzando lentamente hasta que de pronto le dio un terrible dolor en el cuerpo que le hizo perder el equilibrio, se sentó apoyando su rodilla derecha contra el suelo.

Miles se le quedo mirando absorto, pudo notar que su herida estaba empeorando mas de la cuenta.

-Te estas muriendo -exclamo.

-Y tu también -enderezo la cabeza mirándole fijamente.

-¿Que vas a hacer Miles? ¿Has venido a detenerme? Porque si es así no te va a servir de nada, yo también me estoy muriendo, pero mucho mas lento que tu.

-Que va Zimmer, que va, yo he venido por otro motivo.

-¿Eh? -frunció el ceño extrañado.

-Cuando descubrí quien eres, siempre me imagine delante de ti haciendole sufrir por lo que me hiciste, tenía la idea de atarte con una silla y golpearte con toda la fuerza que tenía acumulada en mi interior, pero entonces me di cuenta de una cosa en la que no había pensado bien.

-¿Que? -le pregunto dando un paso adelante, se intrigo con la historia.

-Que eso jamas me iba a hacer recuperar a mi mujer, así que por eso, me jure a mi mismo que haría lo que fuera falta, para enviarte al mismo lugar al que se fue ella, ya si hacía eso, entonces yo también podría ir con ella y perdonarme por todos los errores que cometí.

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso? ¿Eh?

Se enderezo poniendose de pie a duras penas, se aguantaba el dolor que le salía del cuerpo.

-Veras: resulta que cuando estuve en tu guarida, aproveche y cogi algo que estaba ahí, y al verle pensé, ¿porque no podría utilizarlo para matarte cuando tuviera la oportunidad?

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Que sacaste de mi base? -le reprocho insistiéndole de que le dijera la verdad, empezaba a intuir que tenía algo que no le iba a gustar ver.

Se bajo el cinturón y saco otro que tenía escondido encima, vio ese cinturón y reconoció enseguida de que se trataba, tenía una placa plateada como hebilla, al verlo lo atemorizo por completo.

-¿Sabes que es esto Killian? -le pregunto indirectamente.

-Es un cinturón de soldado suicida, ¿pero como...

-Muy fácil, mientras los ninjas se estaban ocupando de buscar al hermano de Zairus, yo aproveche y cogi un cinturón experimental que estaba en uso -bajo la mirada fijándose bien en el cinturón-. Y a decir verdad me ha encajado perfectamente.

-¿Estas loco? Si haces eso lo harás explotar todo, mataras a tus amigos ninjas.

-No si salimos de aquí.

-¿Salir de aquí... -se cuestiono lo que quería decir hasta que entonces giro la cabeza reconociendo que pretendía salir por la ventana, al entender eso, ahora supo asimilar bien lo que pretendía hacer en realidad, volteo la mirada hacía el frente y le dijo-. ¿Tu no quieres hacer esto verdad?

-¿Y porque no? De todas formas ambos ya estamos muertos.

Aquello hizo que Zimmer se aterrara aún mas ya que no solamente estaba atrapado con él, sino que ahora encima se iba a hacer volar por los aires con él dentro.

-Toda mi vida me ha llegado hasta ti Zimmer, y eso es algo que esta apunto de terminar -se dispuso a quitarse la placa de la hebilla-. ¿Unas ultimas palabras?

-Mira Miles, haré lo que tu quieras, me entregare, me quedare a vivir en una celda durante el resto de mis últimos días, pero por favor, no actives eso -le suplico insistemente, estaba tan aterrorizado de lo que iba a hacer que se disponía a cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que muriera.

-Creeme Zimmer, yo ya tengo bien decidido lo que quiero hacer. Y es hacerte desaparecer del mapa para siempre -acoto soberanamente y entonces saco la placa de la hebilla del cinturón dejando al descubierto una pequeña bombilla roja apagada.

-Eh -exclamo Zimmer atemorizado al ver lo que hizo.

La pequeña bombilla se encendió y se puso a emitir un pitido que iba acelerando su volumen cada segundo, Miles sonrío malévolamente al saber muy bien lo que eso significaba.

-Estas loco -le dijo con un tono silencioso susurrante.

-No tanto como tu -le dijo y entonces se puso a correr dirigiendose hacía él.

Zimmer veía como se iba acercando rápidamente desde mas adelante y eso hizo que se pusiera a buscar algo con lo que poder zafarse de él cuando explotara, se puso a abrir de nuevo las cerraduras de las puertas pero tampoco podía, continuaban igual de cerradas que antes, se puso delante de la ventana, tampoco podía hacer mucho, se giro apoyandose enseguida contra la pared mientras veía como Miles ya estaba llegando hacía él.

-¡No! -lanzo un eufórico grito que resonó por toda la sala justo en el momento en que Miles se tiro contra él provocando que lo aplastara contra la ventana y se rompieran los cristales.

Le cogío de la cintura y se tiro con él por el otro lado mientras el pitido iba aumentando cada vez mas, fueron cayendo en picado por fuera del complejo hasta que al cabo de unos metros mas abajo, la bomba exploto creando una enorme bola de fuego que resonó a los alrededores.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

Zane se iba a enfrentar a Cryptor cuando de pronto toda la sala se sacudió, se mantuvieron de pie pegados al suelo mientras sentían como la sacudida venía desde afuera en otra parte, paro pero lo sintieron como una explosión fuerte que ya habían sentido antes.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -se cuestiono Gideon.

-Eso ha sido vuestro amigo el agente Thrower -declaro Cryptor.

-¿Que? -se le quedo Zane mirándole fijamente al ver que él parecía saber de lo que se trataba.

-¿No os distéis cuenta? Llevaba una bomba encima suyo.

-¿Una bomba? -inquirió sorprendida Skylar.

-Se robo una de las armas de Zimmer, se ha hecho volar por los aires con Zimmer.

-¿Pero entonces eso significa que...

-Ha muerto -reafirmo solemnemente Stronger reconociendo lo que había sucedido ahora.

Todos bajaron la cabeza en sensación de tristeza al reconocer que habían perdido a un amigo mas, pero esta vez había pasado porque él lo decidió así, Miles se sacrifico por ellos.

-Menuda inutilidad, ya se ha matado por nada -comento descaradamente Cryptor.

Aquello hizo que Zane se enfadara mucho mas de la cuenta, antes ya había tenido suficiente escuchando los estupidos comentarios injustificables de Zimmer, pero ahora esto era ya la gota que había colmado el vaso para él, apreto fuertemente el puño y le dijo:

-Él no se ha matado por nada. Miles Thrower ha muerto honrando a su juramento como agente de policía, un hombre que quería hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor, y así ha sido, se ha llevado a Zimmer consigo, ha hecho justifica sobre aquellos que han perdido la vida por su culpa, y me alegro por eso, me alegro por todo lo que ha hecho por Ciudad Ninjago y por aquello a quienes mas apreciaba, algo que jamas tu entenderás porque solamente te importa una cosa -le levanto el dedo señalándole acusadoramente, se lo dejo rígido y entonces dijo-: Tu.

-¿Yo? -se señalo sin comprender que quería decir con eso.

-¿No lo entiendes Cryptor? Mis amigos y yo somos fuertes porque somos una familia, una familia en la que nos protegemos los unos a los otros, no nos importa quien es el mas fuerte o quien es mas superior en que, solamente nos importa la ayuda que nos damos mutuamente porque eso es lo que nos hace darnos cuenta de que no somos perfectos, y que necesitamos a todo el mundo de nuestro lado, cosa que tu jamas vas a tener, porque sigues encaprichado en pensar que como eres un ser inteligente creado de forma artificial, eres mas superior que los demás, pero no es así, tienes tantos fallos como los humanos, y eso es algo que te da miedo, porque eso nos odias, porque no quieres reconocer que por mucho que te esfuerces, siempre serás aquello que crees ser, pero no lo eres -le argumento Zane con total sinceridad para que entendiera que por mucho que pensara que era mas fuerte que el resto, no lo era, era otro robot mas sin comprender la lógica humana.

-Pues si tanto crees en eso, entonces demuéstramelo solo -le desafío y entonces levanto su cara mirando hacía arriba, lanzo el láser de su ojo bionico e impacto contra una de las grietas que se encontraban alrededor del techo, el golpe provoco que cayeran varios escombros por todas partes.

-¡Zane! -grito Pixal viendo que los escombros estaban apunto de caer sobre ellos.

-¡Pixal! -marcho corriendo a salvarla.

Casi estaba apunto de llegar hasta sus amigos y su novia cuando de pronto uno de los escombros cayo demasiado cerca de ellos impidiéndole el paso hacía el otro lado, la onda expansiva del golpe provoco que saliera volando varios metros hacía atrás, cayo bruscamente de espaldas mientras Cryptor quedo parado en medio del mismo lugar como si no le sucediera nada.

Ambos ninjas asomaron la mirada observando que tenían delante un escombro tan enorme que ocupaba todo el espacio del arma con la siguiente sección de la sala, Zane se quedo al otro lado con Cryptor, Pixal se quedo tan atemorizada por eso que se puso delante poniendose a golpearle con la intención de pasar al otro lado pero no podía, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para romperlo.

-Pixal, espera -le interrumpió Cole dispuesto a ocuparse él de romperlo por ella.

Utilizo sus poderes de fuerza para golpear el escombro con todo lo que tenía, varios trozos de hormigón iban saliendo como si fuesen motas de polvo pero en ningún momento se estaba rompiendo lo suficiente como para crear un agujero que diera al otro lado.

-Venga Cole, dale con todo -le exigió Jay.

-Eso intento -protesto recriminandole al ver que le estaba exigiendo demasiado.

De pronto toda la sala empezo a temblar provocando que se abrieran varias grietas en el techo del cual iban saliendo cantidades de trozos de escombros que caían como estalactitas en una cueva de hielo, aquello era tan peligroso que ambos reconocieron perfectamente que no podían quedarse mucho mas tiempo, tenían que escapar antes de que fuese a peor.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí -insistió seriamente Garmadon.

-Pero Zane y mi padre están ahí -indico Pixal.

-Y Lloyd -añadió Misako dirigiendose a Garmadon para que entendiera que su hijo también estaba atrapado al otro lado con los demás.

Garmadon se quedo reflexionando sobre ese hecho, era cierto que su hijo estaba en problemas al igual que Zane y los otros dos ancianos, debían ayudarles pero viendo como se estaba produciendo todo este desastre, debía tomar una cierta decisión al respecto.

-Él puede cuidarse solo, vámonos -acoto estrictamente.

-Si -reafirmo Stronger estando de acuerdo con él.

-No, no podemos dejarles -rogó sollozadamente Pixal, quería seguir ayudándoles.

-Pixal, este lugar se esta derrumbando, no podemos hacer nada por él -le achaco Rough hacíendole entender que no tenían otra opción, tenían que pensar que él lograría salvarse por su propia cuenta.

Pixal estaba dubitativa ante este asunto, sabía bien que no podía dejar a su novio atrás como había hecho la primera vez, pero todos querían marcharse para salvarse, ella no estaba de acuerdo con eso, no iba a permitir perderle cuando ambos se habían estado cuidando las espaldas mutuamente.

-¡Pixal! -le rechisto Garmadon al ver que no contestaba.

-Yo me quedo aquí -acoto decididamente.

-¿Que? ¿Te quieres quedar aquí? -le criticó Skylar.

-Tengo que hacerlo, por él.

Ambos se dieron un intercambio de miradas dudosas ya que se cuestionaban si ella iba a poder ser capaz de salvar a su novio y a los demás o no, pero si ella estaba de acuerdo o no con su idea de poder salvarle, entonces tenían que dejar que lo hiciera.

-¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? -le pregunto Zairus.

-Tengo que hacerlo -se reafirmo confiadamente.

Asintieron amargamente ante esa decisión pero se lo decidieron.

-Cuidate bien -le dijo Nya abrazándola para darle algo de confianza por lo que iba a hacer.

Pixal recibió entusiasmadamente ese abrazo ya que con eso supo reconocer perfectamente que se preocupaba mucho por ella y quería que salvara a Zane porque también era su amigo, se separo de ella y se junto con Nya que la miraba también con una expresión de pura preocupación por lo que fuera a pasarle durante los próximos minutos que estuviera aquí metida.

De pronto una de las secciones de la sala del costado se soltó y cayo contra el suelo, ambos se asustaron al ver eso ya que veían claramente como la sala se estaba rompiendo del todo.

-¡Iros! -les grito obligándoles a salir.

Le miraron confiadamente con seriedad y se marcharon saliendo por la entrada principal, tuvieron mucho cuidado de no apoyarse contra la pared para que no se agrietara nada de los extremos. Pixal se quedo sola, asintió respirando profundamente, se acomodo el traje y se preparo para hacer algo que hasta ahora nunca había hecho, salvar a su novio, enfrentarse a uno de los peores androides que había visto en su vida y sobrevivir ante un derrumbe inminente.

Mientras al otro lado, Zane se apoyo contra el trozo de escombro que le tapaba el camino al otro lado, se puso a golpearle intentando de hacer que le oyeran pero dedujo que seguramente los otros estaban intentando de hacer lo mismo.

-¡Zane! -le grito Rebecca al otro lado de la esquina.

Se giro observando que su madre, Cyrus y Lloyd estaban mas adelante observando lo mismo que él.

Levanto la cabeza y vio que otro trozo de escombro estaba apunto de caer contra ellos.

-¡Mama! -marcho corriendo a salvarles.

Rápidamente Lloyd los alejo justo en el momento en que el escombro cayo provocando que otra vez Zane saliera volando varios metros hacía atrás, cayo bruscamente contra el suelo mientras una humareda de polvo le cubría la cara. Asomo la mirada y observo que aquel trozo de escombro también le cerro el paso al otro lado, se levanto poniendose de pie mientras se quitaba el resto de polvo que le quedo por encima de todo el cuerpo y observo que aquellos dos trozos de escombro le cerraron el paso por ambos lados, quedo encerrado en esa esquina sin poder salir.

De pronto escucho un extraño sonido que le llamo la atención, se giro lentamente y observo que al otro lado seguía estando Cryptor ahí pero le estaba aplaudiendo de una forma sarcástica. Zane le miro fijamente y no pudo evitar enfadarse al reconocer que todo esto paso por culpa suya.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno -exclamo incrédulamente y termino de aplaudir.

-¿Por que haz hecho eso? -le pregunto honestamente.

-Para terminar lo que hemos empezado -movió su katana sobre el suelo indicándole de que ahora como los dos se encontraban ahí solos, iba a aprovechar para dar su enfrentamiento con él.

Al ver eso, Zane supo reconocer perfectamente que Cryptor no iba a parar hasta tener su duelo final, saco sus shurikens y se acomodo preparandose para confrontarlo.

-Una ultima vez Cryptor, y esta vez para siempre -le aviso sinceramente.

-Solo si uno de los dos vive para contarlo -le dijo expresamente.

Reaccionaron mutuamente y marcharon corriendo mientras mantenían agarradas firmemente sus respectivas armas, en cuanto se acercaron, pegaron un salto que les hizo levantarse bien alto hasta que al final se golpearon con sus armas.

Se quedaron pegados dandose vueltas mientras se miraban con una expresión de puro odio.

-¿Por que no me puedes dejar en paz? -le pregunto reprochadamente, se sentía tan exasperado con la tensión del momento que toda su cara se le estaba arrugando.

-Por que eres un error.

-No Cryptor, tu eres un error, si Pixal no me hubiese analizado, entonces quizás el Overlord no te habría creado como una copia mía, sin ella no podrías existido -le aclaro hacíendole ver que había un honesto motivo por el cual existió en realidad.

Se quedo reflexionando sobre ese hecho, se lo pensó y entonces dijo:

-Pues si eso es cierto, entonces voy a agradecérselo como debería -objetó sarcásticamente.

Aquel comentario le hizo darse cuenta a Zane de lo que planeaba hacer.

-No, tu no vas a...

-Oh si que lo haré -reafirmo vacilante y entonces aprovecho para golpear a Zane de una manera tan brusca que le hizo caer al suelo de costado.

Cryptor viendo que lo tenía indefenso, aprovecho y le clavo la katana sobre su talón derecho.

-¡Ah! -grito Zane sintiendo un terrible dolor donde le estaba clavando.

Saco la katana de un tirón y se quedo mirando a Zane del cual le miraba con impunidad.

-Puede que no pueda matar a tus amigos, pero por lo menos destruiré aquello que mas quieres -indico expresamente y entonces se dio la vuelta alejandose.

-Espera, Cryptor, no lo hagas, déjala a ella en paz, es a mi a quien quieres -le rogó Zane arrastrandose sobre el suelo para alcanzar a Cryptor, no le escuchaba, seguía adelante como si nada.

Se puso delante del arma y fue trepando por encima de los cables hasta acabar consiguiendo salir por el otro lado, salto por la derecha y de ahí desapareció.

-¡No! -gimió Zane sintiéndose derrotado al ver que ahora no podía hacer nada. La herida que le había dejado Cryptor en el pie le hacía sentirse mas vulnerable que antes, no se sentía capaz de poder levantarse de pie e ir directamente por él.

Se giro y se quedo tirado en el suelo mirando el techo mientras sollozaba desconsolado al reconocer que por mucho que intentara hacer las cosas bien, siempre iba a acabar perdiendo en algúna cosa, y ahora lo iba a perder de nuevo sin que él lo pudiera evitar, había fallado de nuevo, le había fallado a Pixal, le había fallado a su madre, le había fallado a Miles y le había fallado a Wu, al final no pudo utilizar nada de todo lo que él le enseño antes.

-Zane -escucho una voz que le llamaba.

Se aclaro los ojos y observo que había una figura que le estaba mirando desde arriba, se giro asomando la cabeza y entonces observo de quien se trataba.

-Hola hijo -era su padre.

-¿Que haces ahí tirado perdiendo el tiempo? -le pregunto reprochadamente.

Se rió al resultarle irónico que le hizo justamente esa pregunta tan tonta.

-Lo siento papa, no puedo luchar mas, Cryptor me ha ganado, y ahora va a matar a Pixal, la mujer que amo, y ademas de eso, he encontrado a tu mujer, a mi madre, la que nunca me contaste que existía, ¿porque nunca me lo dijiste? -le comento relatándole todas las cosas que sentía de mal consigo mismo, aprovecho para preguntarle también aquello que siempre se cuestiono.

-No puedo decírtelo Zane, yo no estoy aquí -contesto dando una respuesta bastante obvia.

-Pero por lo menos me puedes dar algúna verdad, ¿no?

Robert asintió amargamente, se le quedo mirando con una expresión pensativa como si estuviera buscando mentalmente algo honesto que decirle, se sentó delante de él y le dijo:

-Zane, ¿porque crees que huí de Zimmer?

-Porque tenías miedo.

-Tenía miedo de que Zimmer me hiciera daño a mi y a Rebecca, y de que no pudiera construirte, cometí hace años ese error de abandonar todo lo que tenía para darte la vida, pero la vida que te di no era la correcta, debí haber hecho lo correcto que debería haber sido ocuparme de Zimmer para que no volviera a hacer ningún daño mas, pero eso no tiene que pasarte a ti también.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Zane, no huyas de tus miedos, lucha contra ellos.

-Quiero hacerlo, pero mira -le señalo el tajo que le atravesaba el talón del pie-. Esto me lo ha hecho Cryptor, me lo ha hecho porque sabe que siendo vulnerable soy incapaz de hacer nada.

-¿Y por un tajo te parece que no puedes hacer nada? Venga ya, otras veces has estado mucho peor que ahora y aún así has seguido adelante, ¿que ha cambiado ahora?

Zane se quedo pensando detenidamente sobre esa cuestión, pensó en todos los momentos en los que quedo dañado o lo habían herido de gravedad, en todos esos momentos, nunca había pasado por esta situación, jamas se rindió por nada, hasta ahora.

-Nunca -contesto honestamente.

-¿Y como has conseguido salvar antes a tu chica?

Se quedo pensando en eso también, utilizo sus poderes y... ahí reconoció que si era capaz de usar ese poder con ella, también lo podía usar con él.

-Puedo vencerle -acoto confiado con seriedad.

-Pues hazlo entonces, no sigas dudando de ti mismo, detén a Cryptor de una vez por todas, y ten la familia que nunca pude darte -le propuso reprochadamente Robert de una forma amistosa, apoyo su mano contra su hombro para darle mas confianza en si mismo.

Sonrío entusiasmado al ver que por lo menos tenía delante a su padre para poder darle un ultimo gesto de esperanza y de cariño por todo lo que hizo por él.

-Papa, creo que ahora entiendo bien porque me borraste la memoria aquel ultimo dia que te vi.

-¿Así? -cruzo los brazos interesado por lo que le decía.

-Estuvo mal, lo se, pero ahora te perdono.

-Me perdonas, ¿porque?

-Porque de haberme comprometido a intentar de atrapar a Zimmer, me habría alejado de mis amigos, habrían perdido la batalla con el Overlord, y jamas habría conocido a Pixal -declaro reconociendo que las acciones de su padre, permitieron que él tuviera ahora una vida que le gustaba.

-¿Entiendes ahora lo que es ser padre?

-Pues si -contesto inocentemente.

-Entonces ahora entenderás porque hice las cosas que hice, ¿no?

-Si, las entiendo perfectamente.

-Algún dia te ocurrirá lo mismo hijo mío, créeme, no te gustara, pero sabrás que estarás haciendo lo correcto cuando llegue el momento -le dio un ultimo consejo de su parte.

Zane reconsidero eso con total confianza, lo tomaría en cuenta por siempre.

-Te echare de menos papa.

-Y a ti también Zane, pero recuerda, nunca dejes de ser quien eres.

-Eso lo se, eso lo se... muy bien -se recostó en el suelo concentrandose en su poder interior.

Se puso en una posición comoda, y entonces todo su poder interior empezo a salir provocando que todo su cuerpo quedase iluminado por completo, sus heridas empezaron a regenerarse incluyendo el tajo que le hizo Cryptor en el pie, quedo reconstruido por completo.

Su poder aumento, y ahí entonces abrió los ojos decidido a luchar.

MIENTRAS, EN EL OTRO LADO DE LA SALA

Pixal dio la vuelta llegando al otro extremo de la sala donde no estaba tapado por los escombros producidos por la explosión, tuvo cuidado de por donde iba ya que todo el lugar no paraba de desplomarse cada tanto, se fijo por ambos lados y ahí entonces vio que mas adelante se encontraba su padre junto con Rebecca y Lloyd, les vieron y marcharon corriendo hacía ella.

Pixal se junto con su padre dandole un fuerte abrazo al tenerle de vuelta.

-Pixal, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto él mirándole cariñosamente en la cara.

-Estoy bien... pero Zane se ha quedado atrapado con Cryptor.

-Lo rescataremos, Zane sabrá lo que tiene que hacer -dijo confiadamente Rebecca sabiendo bien que su hijo era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar esta situación.

-¿Donde están los demás? -le pregunto Lloyd cercionandose de que el resto del equipo no estaba.

-Se han ido -contesto.

-¿Como qué se han ido?

-Les pedí que se fuera.

-¿Pero porqué? -le criticó Cyrus sin comprender porque tomo esa decisión.

-Para salvar a Zane, es cosa mía hacerlo, si no lo hago, le perderé para siempre -le confeso sollozadamente para que entendiera los motivos por los que debía hacer esto por su propia cuenta.

-Pixal, para -le agarro de la cara para que se calmara y le mirara fijamente.

Se calmo y le miro compasivamente.

-Pixal, se muy bien que quieres protegerle y todo eso, te lo entiendo... pero no puedes hacer todo eso solo por pensar que esta en tu derecho hacerlo -le explicó razonadamente para que entendiera que no podía tomar cualquier decisión sin pensar en sus consecuencias.

-Pero debo hacerlo papa, perdí a Zane una vez, no le perderé de nuevo -espeto rogándole de que lo entendiera ya que eso era algo muy importante para ella.

Asintió Cyrus comprendiendo con mas exactitud porque hacía lo que hacía. Aquello fue algo que Rebecca pudo notar ya que le hacía sentirse estar en su propio cuerpo, se acerco y le dijo:

-Te entiendo bien Pixal, yo también pensé lo mismo que tu hace mucho tiempo cuando abandone a Robert, creí que estaba cometiendo un error al dejarle ahí, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tome la decisión correcta al marcharme de ahí, ¿y sabes porqué?

-¿Por que? -le pregunto intrigada.

-Porque de no haberme ido de ahí, Zane no se habría cuidado solo, y no sería el que es ahora.

Se quedo dubitativa al reconsiderar esa conclusión ya que tenía bastante razón, cuando Robert se murió la primera vez, Zane se quedo solo sin saber quien era, y si ella se hubiese quedado ahí, entonces Zane no habría hecho las cosas por si solo, se hubiese quedado con ella para cuidarla, y no habría conocido a sus amigos los ninjas, y ni a ella.

-Se que hay cosas que parecen tanto buenas como malas, pero a veces nuestras decisiones son las que hacen que descubramos que valen la pena, para mucho mas -concluyo dirigiendole la mirada a Cyrus para que viera que en cierto modo se equivocaba también.

Cyrus reconsidero mentalmente ese hecho, hasta ahora se había preocupado demasiado por lo que pudiera pasarle a ella y a Zane, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que el problema era otro, y era dejar que ella tomara sus propios decisiones, para así reconocer si hizo lo correcto o no.

-Si quieres proteger a Zane, puedes hacerlo, pero acuérdate siempre, de que decidas lo que decidas, tendrá su consecuencia en el futuro, y eso es algo que tienes que afrontar, pase lo que pase -le aconsejo para que tuviera en cuenta esa idea ya que si en algún momento sucedía algo que pudiera empeorar las cosas, ella como primera medida tenía que reconocer cual fue su primer error.

-De acuerdo -reafirmo solemnemente estando de acuerdo con ella.

Se miraron halagadoramente y luego Cyrus le dio una palmada en el hombro de confianza.

-Ahora veamos como sacamos a Zane de aquí -propuso Cyrus dispuesto a salvar a Zane de aquella trampa mortal en la que se encontraba encerrado.

-Porque no mejor os saco de este mundo -dijo alguien de una voz conocida.

Ambos se giraron al instante y observaron que se trataba de Cryptor, había conseguido salir de su propia trampa, se encontraba asomándose por detrás del arma principal, se giro y luego salto aterrizando en el suelo mostrando una posición desafiante hacía ellos.

Rápidamente Lloyd los puso detrás de ellos para protegerles.

Cryptor se puso de pie y se enderezo mirándoles fijamente con una expresión persuasiva.

-Cryptor, ¿que haz hecho con Zane? -le pregunto soberanamente Pixal, sabía bien que si Cryptor había salido de ahí, era porque había conseguido acabar con su novio.

-Zane esta acabado, ahora yo me ocupare de acabar contigo -le apunto amenazante con su katana.

Cyrus la puso detrás suyo, al oírle decir eso sabía bien que tenía que protegerla como fuera.

-Déjala en paz Cryptor, ella no te ha hecho nada -le reprocho Lloyd.

-En realidad si lo ha hecho, ella fue quien me creo -declaro.

-¿Que? -se extraño Rebecca con ese comentario.

-Oh no -exclamo Pixal aterrada al reconocer de lo que le estaba hablando.

-¿Te acuerdas Pixal? Tu escaneaste a Zane, y aquello hizo que tu creases a mis camaradas, incluyéndome a mi, tu fuiste la que me invento, no el Overlord.

-Que ella te creara no te da derecho a tratarla como tal.

-No, pero si pueda agradecerle por eso.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -criticó Rebecca asumiendo que tenía algo planeado.

-Devolverle el favor a la única persona que hace que no pueda ser único.

-¿Ser único? -se cuestiono Cyrus esa conclusión-. ¿Es que acaso también quieres acabar con tono androide que haya tenido algo que ver contigo?

-Si acabo con todos los involucrados de aquí, dejare de ser una mera creación artificial, a ser un sér único en el mundo, lo que jamas pude ser.

-No Cryptor, te equivocas completamente en eso, que los mates no va a impedir que seas único, eres una creación, y siempre lo serás -jacto concluyentemente Lloyd.

-No por mucho tiempo -levanto su katana poniendose en posición de atacar.

Al ver que no se le iba a quitar esa idea en la cabeza, Lloyd decidió ocuparse de él ahora parecía que Zane no era capaz de hacerlo, se concentro y empezo a materializar una esfera de energía verde por encima de sus manos, le dio forma y la fue agradando hasta acabar creando una esfera tan grande que Cryptor tuvo que levantar la cabeza para ver hasta donde llegaba.

-Chupate esto estupido nindroide -dijo vacilante y le tiro la esfera contra él.

La esfera estaba apunto de impactar contra Cryptor cuando de pronto lanzo un láser blanco a través de su ojo bionico que perforo la esfera a su alrededor, el láser siguió adelante y acabo impactando en el pecho de Lloyd, el golpe fue tan tremendo que le hizo caerse violentamente contra el suelo.

El resto de la esfera choco contra el arma donde hizo que se sobrecargara aún mas.

-Lloyd -dijo Pixal y ambos se agacharon para ayudar a Lloyd.

Le ayudaron a ponerse de pie, estaba gimiendo dolorido.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Rebecca.

-Estoy... bien -bajo la cabeza y se durmió.

Al otro lado Cryptor se rió en forma de burla.

-¿Que le haz hecho? -le reprocho Pixal indignada por haberlo hecho eso.

-Le he quitado su poder.

-¿Su poder? ¿Con qué?

-Con la energía fantasma -se poso la mano por encima de su mascara de ninja y se mostró una pequeña energía residual blanca que le hacía chispas por todo el cuerpo.

-¿La energía fantasma? La tienes en todo tu cuerpo -reconoció Cyrus.

-¿Como es eso posible? -se cuestiono Rebecca al no entender como era posible lógicamente que tuviera toda esa energía en el interior de su cuerpo.

-Antes cuando me deshice del Overlord, se me acumulo parte de la energía fantasma, y ahora la puedo utilizar para hacer lo mismo que hizo Zimmer antes con Zane, puedo quitar el poder de cualquiera con tan solo un disparo -admitió dando a entender que tenía la energía fantasma en el interior de su cuerpo y la podía usar en contra de ellos.

-¿Y entonces porque no la has usado antes? -le criticó reprochadamente Pixal.

-Antes no me daba cuenta, pero ahora si lo se, y me he dado cuenta de que esto si que es verdadero poder, mas poder del que pudo tener el Overlord antes, y lo pienso usar para hacer la única cosa que he estado esperando hacer durante mucho tiempo -se dispuso a disparar el mismo láser de nuevo.

Ambos se alarmaron al ver eso ya que era bastante obvio que iba a usar ese poder para acabar con ellos fácilmente, y ahora que no tenían a Lloyd, no tenían forma de protegerse.

-Adiós Pixal, pronto te reunirás con tu creador -le dijo descaradamente y se preparo para lanzar el disparo, los demás se quedaron quietos aterrados al no saber que hacer.

-¡Cryptor! -le grito alguien de una voz conocida.

Carraspeo sorprendido al oír eso y se giro observando de quien se trataba, era Zane, pero estaba distinto, brillaba y estaba flotando en el aire.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la manera en como se estaba mostrando Zane.

-Zane, ¿pero como... estas haciendo eso?

-Muy fácil Cryptor, yo tengo potencial, y tu no -levanto los brazos y le lanzo un golpe de energía que impacto de lleno contra él, se lo llevo volando y acabo chocando contra la pared mas adelante.

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como le golpeo, alzaron la vista al frente y vieron a Zane descendiendo lentamente contra el suelo mientras su luz se le iba al apoyarse contra el suelo.

-Zane, ¿estas bien? - le pregunto Pixal acercandose para verle.

-Estoy bien Pixal, me siento estupendamente -dijo orgulloso mientras alzaba sus brazos para contemplar la fuerza que ahora tenía en su interior.

Pixal estaba indecisa al no entender lo que le sucedía.

-¿Que fue lo que le paso ahí dentro?

-Vi a mi padre Pixal.

-¿Viste a tu padre?

-Le he visto, he podido hablar con él una ultima vez, ahora entiendo porque hizo las cosas que hizo, y verdaderamente le comprendo, no fueron buenas decisiones, pero hizo lo correcto por un buen motivo -comento dando a entender que perdonaba a su padre por los errores que cometió.

Pixal estaba tan extrañada con este asunto que no sabía creer si él se lo estaba imaginando todo, o básicamente había sufrido algúna avería, pero de lo que estaba seguro, es de que ahora Zane parecía estar mas que preparado para terminar con todo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Pixal? -le pregunto él.

-Si -le respondió patidifusa.

-Bien -le dio un par de palmadas en los hombros y se acerco hacía su madre y Cyrus-. Mama, Cyrus, quiero que salgáis de aquí inmediatamente, llevaos a Lloyd y avisadle a los demas.

-¿Por que Zane? ¿Que tienes pensado hacer? -se cuestiono Cyrus, intuía que tenía algo planeado.

Alzo la vista al frente observando a Cyrus caerse del muro, se estaba recuperando del golpe.

-Terminar con esto para siempre -acoto decididamente.

-Zane espera, Cryptor tiene la energía fantasma, si te ataca, te quedaras sin poderes -le aviso precavidamente Rebecca, él no sabía lo que era Cryptor ahora.

-No te preocupes, no me pasara nada -dijo confiadamente.

Ambos se dieron un intercambio de miradas al cuestionarse de si verdaderamente Zane se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando o no, pero viendo la confianza que tenía consigo mismo, decidieron dejar que él se ocupara de Cryptor para que así no les siguiera amenazando mas.

Al otro lado Cryptor se estaba recuperando, hacía gemidos mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

-Iros por favor -le rogó insistemente para que tomasen una opción rápida.

No les gustaba la idea de que tuviesen que marcharse dejándole solo, pero como les rogaba de eso, no tuvieron mas opción que hacerle caso, Rebecca se acerco y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla, aquello hizo que Zane se alegrara al mismo tiempo que sentía una enorme preocupación por ella.

-Cuidate Zane, y procura de que no te pase nada -le advirtió seriamente.

-Lo se mama, lo se -afirmo estando de acuerdo con ella, le dio un ultimo abrazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir que aquello no era una despedida temporal.

Se separo de ella y se marcho siendo acompañado por Cyrus mientras iban llevandose consigo al malherido ninja verde, lo llevaron con todas sus fuerzas ya que al tener mucho músculo y ellos eran mucho mas viejos, les costaba mas, vio como se iban atravesando la entrada principal que estaba gravemente dañada, se apeno por tener que despedirse de ellos, en especial su madre ya que ahora que todo estaba terminando, no quería perderla a ella también, Pixal se le acerco mirándole con una expresión compasiva, Zane la miro y le dijo:

-Tienes que irte Pixal -le rogó insistemente.

-Yo no me voy Zane -le contesto duramente.

-¿Como dices?

-Zane, en estos últimos días me he estado separando de ti por demasiado tiempo, y cada vez que eso sucede, algo malo pasa, y esta vez yo no quiero que eso suceda -le explicó hacíendole entender de que estaba tan harta de tener que perderlo, que prefería quedarse con él en vez de abandonarlo.

Zane reflexiono sobre esa proposición, no le gustaba ya que quería que Pixal se largara y se pusiera a salvo para que así Cryptor no la encontrase, pero veía que en cierto modo tenía razón sobre ese hecho, cada uno por separado acababa mal, pero juntos eran mucho mas fuertes. Ambos habían empezado esto, y lo iban a terminar como tal.

-¿De veras quieres hacer esto Pixal? -le pregunto para saber si cambiaba de opinión o no.

-Por nada mas que en el mundo Zane -lo confirmó y entonces se acerco para darle un ultimo beso que dejaba bien claro la confianza que tenía hacía él.

Se besaron y luego se separaron sintiéndose a gustos con ese beso.

-Que encantador -exclamo incrédulamente Cryptor, consiguió ponerse de pie de nuevo-. Tanto amor, y tanta felicidad, ¿para qué? ¿Para que podáis morir creyendo que podéis ser una familia feliz? Que decepcionante es todo esto.

Se enfadaron con él y se pusieron en posición de enfrentarle.

-Acabare con vosotros -alzo su katana queriendo volver a luchar.

-No si nosotros lo permitimos antes -acoto expresamente Zane.

Puso Pixal una mirada expresión de orgullo al estar de acuerdo con él.

Cryptor se enfado por eso y marcho corriendo salvajemente mientras envainaba su katana.

Los nindroides hicieron lo mismo, marcharon corriendo a enfrentarlo con todo lo que tenían.

MIENTRAS, EN OTRO LUGAR MUY CERCANO

Los ninjas continuaban escapando recorriendo todos los pasillos por los que ya habían pasado antes, todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos y cada vez que intentaban de ir por un lugar especifico, algo del techo se caía provocando que casi les diera en la cabeza, no querían volver a pasar por eso así que tuvieron el máximo cuidado de que ningúno saliera herido de nuevo.

Llegaron al pasillo en donde se habían separado la segunda vez, iban bien, lo atravesaron pero de pronto las luces de arriba se desprendieron del tejado provocando que quedasen colgadas del cable que las sujetaba, saltaban chispas a través del cable, ambos se hicieron a un lado pasando por en medio ya que viendo la forma en como saltaban chispas, les entraba el miedo de que acabasen siendo electrocutados de una forma bastante tonta cuando encima ya se estaban escapando.

Jay paso el siguiente dejando a Nya detrás suyo, luego se giro alzando su mano hacía ella.

-Cogemela -se la extendió para que se la agarrara.

Nya tenía miedo de cogérsela ya que cada vez que él intentaba de hacer algo bueno, algo malo se producía como si fuese un efecto en cadena, pero justo en ese momento no tenía ganas de seguir creyendo en ello, quería a Jay por lo que era y eso era algo que iba a seguir respetando pasara lo que pasara, se dispuso a cogérsela cuando de pronto...

-¡Cuidado! -aviso esporádicamente Jace.

Una de las luces se desprendió del todo junto con varios trozos de escombro, cayeron al suelo provocando que ambos se asustasen debido a la magnitud de la forma en como cayo.

Saltaron varias chispas y luego la luz se apago al instante.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados de ver que no sucedió nada grave, Kai alzo la cabeza y observo como Jay agarraba fuertemente a Nya, la había cogido en el momento sin darse cuenta.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto cariñosamente Jay.

-Si, lo estoy bien -afirmo sonrojandose al ver la manera en como Jay le sujetaba.

Seliel estaba viendo esa escena y no pudo evitarse hacerse a la idea de nuevo de que quería tener algo parecido con Cole, tenía que aprovechar el momento ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

-Cole -se puso delante de él.

-¿Que pasa Seliel? -le pregunto él.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte y que me cuesta bastante decirlo.

-Vale, ¿de que se trata? -movió los ojos de un lado a otro al sentirse extrañado por la manera en como le estaba hablando, sentía como si le fuera a decir algo que no le iba a gustar.

-Veras, desde que te conozco yo...

De pronto un extraño sonido le interrumpió, llamo la atención de todo el grupo, asomaron la cabeza sintiendo que aquel ruido venía de mas arriba.

-¿Que es eso? -se cuestiono Alan de nuevo.

-No lo se, pero siento que no es algo bueno -opino ingenuamente Rough.

El ruido aumento y entonces parte del techo se rompió mas adelante, se asustaron al no verlo venir, quedo un agujero enorme del cual iban cayendo varios escombros pesados.

-Esta cosa se rompe -dijo eufóricamente Gideon.

-Salgamos de aquí -ordeno Stronger.

-No, antes tenemos que volver por ellos -rechisto Misako, no quería marcharse y abandonar a los demás que se quedaron atrás en la sala principal.

Ambos se dieron un intercambio de miradas al reconocer eso, dejaron al resto del equipo atrás pensando en que quizás lo lograrían, pero ahora se veía peor de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Se rompe! -aviso Ronan señalando el tejado.

Alzaron la vista hacía arriba y vieron como el techo se estaba apunto de desplomar contra ellos, justo por encima de Cole y Seliel, rápidamente Cole empujo a Seliel haciendo que se apartara de su lado, aprovecho para agarrar con toda su fuerza el trozo de escombro antes de que cayera, ambos se quedaron terriblemente sorprendidos al ver que atajo el trozo de escombro justo a tiempo.

-Cole, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Seliel.

-Estoy bien, solamente necesito mantener esto... levantado -reafirmo mientras se esforzaba por mantener levantado el escombro lo mejor que podía.

Todos se le quedaron mirando preocupados al ver que eso no era una buena idea.

-Cole, esta cosa es demasiado enorme, ni siquiera con lo fuerte que eres vas a ser poder capaz de mantenerlo levantado mucho tiempo -le aviso seriamente Jay queriendo que lo tuviera en cuenta.

-Lo se, pero si lo dejo ir, se cae todo el resto -indico procuradamente.

Aquello hizo que ambos ahora se preocupasen por ambas cosas sin saber que hacer.

-¿No puedes romper eso? -le pregunto Kai.

-Creo que podría.

-Yo que tu mejor no lo haría -dijo Stronger

-¿Y eso por que?

-Fijaos en eso -les señalo una enorme grieta que venía desde mas atrás hasta donde el trozo de techo desprendido que Cole estaba sujetando-. Si intentas de romper eso, te aseguro de que se vendrá abajo algo mas que este escombro entero.

-¿Y entonces que podemos hacer para sacarle? -criticó reprochadamente Seliel.

-No lo se, pero hasta ahora Cole lo esta aguantando bastante bien -objetó Stronger fijándose en la fuerza que tenía Cole como para poder aguantar eso por tanto tiempo.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -se cuestiono Skylar sintiendo que Stronger se intuía algo.

-Lo vamos a dejar aquí -aclaro concluyentemente Garmadon, él sabía lo que quería decir.

Todos esbozaron unas expresiones de asombro al no poder creerse que dijera eso.

-No, no es cierto eso, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento Seliel, pero si es verdad que esto se nos cae encima, será mejor que lo aguante lo suficiente mientras nos escapamos de aquí -se sincero Stronger con ella para que entendiera que no podían quedarse ahí con él, tenían que aprovechar para escapar antes de que todo empeorara.

-¿Pero tiene que haber una manera nó? -protesto insistentemente.

Todos se quedaron con ella pero no tenían nada que decirle.

-Seliel -le dijo Cole murmuradamente-. Déjalo estar.

-¿Que le deje estar?

-Miralo bien, no puedo sostener esto muchos minutos mas, tienes que irte con ellos.

-No, no pienso dejarte, no ahora que Zimmer ya esta muerto.

-¡Seliel! -le replico Stronger haciendo que le escuchara-. Es su decisión, no podemos intervenir.

-Si que podemos, somos un equipo, y actuaremos como tal -acoto estrictamente.

Todos se sintieron de acuerdo con ella a pesar de que no servía de mucho, si Cole quería quedarse ahí aguantando el escombro, entonces se lo iban a tener que permitir le gustara o no.

Cole empezo a perder el equilibrio, sus rodillas se flexionaban mientras él se esforzaba todavía mas en seguir aguantándolo como podía, aquello hizo que todos se preocuparan aún mas.

-Cole, ¿de veras quieres morir? ¿De esta manera? -le pregunto Jay razonando con él.

-No, pero si todo sale bien, valdrá la pena.

-Como va valer la pena cuando ya hemos perdido a demasiados amigos, ya hemos perdido a Wu, ya hemos perdido a Paxton 2.0., ya hemos perdido a Miles, y todavía no sabemos que ha sucedido de Zane, Pixal y Lloyd -le especifico todas las personas que habían fallecido o de las que se habían alejado de ellos para poder protegerles.

Misako gimió dolorida al acordarse de que no sabía nada de su hijo, Garmadon la consolo.

-¿Quieres irte tu también?

-No, pero es lo que tengo que hacer, como ninja es mi cometido, y mi cometido es salvar a la gente, como ahora, os estoy protegiendo. ¡Largaos! -objetó hacíendoles entender que lo estaba haciendo por su juramento como ninja, les iba a proteger pasara lo que pasara.

Al oír eso, Seliel se dio cuenta de una cosa en la que no había caído antes, y eso le dio una idea que posiblemente pudiera funcionar, o quizás empeoraría las cosas, pero necesitaba hacerlo por él.

-Chicos, podrías dejarme a solas un momento con él, por favor -les pidió considerablemente.

-¿Que te dejemos en privado? -se cuestiono Ronan esa idea.

-Por favor -rogó compasivamente.

-Dejad que hable con él chicos, si ocurre algo, os ayudaremos -acoto Stronger dejando que ella se quedase con él por un breve periodo de tiempo.

-Gracias -lo agradeció mostrando una media sonrisa.

Todos se alejaron yéndose para el otro lado mientras Cole veía que todos sus amigos se iban, para él era como si fuera la ultima vez que los estaba viendo ya que no sabía si iba a sobrevivir o no.

-¿Porque haz hecho eso? -se cuestiono Cole queriendo entender porque les pidió ella.

Se junto con él mientras se ponía a pensar en lo que tenía que decirle.

-Cole, hay algo que he estado tratando de decirte desde que nos conocimos, y me duele admitirlo porque me habría gustado que hubiese sido en otro momento, pero ahora me temo que voy a tener que decírtelo ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde -le explicó sincerandose con él para que entendiera que estaba apunto de decirle algo de lo que tenía ganas de decirle, pero justamente ahora le iba a doler ya que no estaba preparado para afrontar esta situación.

Cole pudo notar por su mirada triste que era algo verdaderamente importante.

-De acuerdo, ¿de que se trata? -se lo reconsidero dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

-Veras: cuando me salvaste años atrás, me quede en deuda contigo ya que tu fuiste la primera persona que se preocupo por mi en ese momento.

-Eras una civil mas, era imposible que me diera cuenta de que estabas tu ahí -rectifico Cole esa mención ya que parecía que no se daba cuenta de que no pensaba lo mismo que él.

-Lo se -reafirmo riéndose al reconocer que tenía razón en ese hecho-. Pero igualmente, cuando lo hiciste, sentí un gran interés hacía ti, un gran interés que he ido desarrollando desde que he estado trabajando para el cuerpo, tu me inspiraste a renunciar a mi trabajo de antes y me dispuse a ayudar a la gente, me hiciste ver que podía hacer algo útil con mi vida ademas de tener que esconder mis poderes para que no lo supiera nadie.

-¿Por que? ¿Antes que hacías?

-Trabajaba limpiando acuarios -declaro vacilante.

-Uh -exclamo comprendiendo ahora porque le importaba lo de ahora.

-Lo se, me resulto un trabajo bastante poco favorable, pero después de aquel dia en el que una enorme serpiente casi destruye toda Ciudad Ninjago, incluyéndome a mi, te vi a ti, te vi vestido con ese traje negro que se notaba desde muy arriba, me salvaste de aquella serpiente, me salvo un ninja que tenía unos poderes casi tan parecidos a los míos, y yo nunca conocí a nadie que tuviera eso.

-Uhum -carraspeo Cole afirmando que estaba intrigado con su historia.

-Así que desde entonces he intentado de mejoras mis poderes para algo útil, pero nunca he sabido bien como usarlos, hasta que entonces aquel dia en el puerto te salve, te confesé mis poderes.

-Lo hiciste, me salvaste la vida.

-Si, lo hice, te salve porque no soportaba que alguien estuviera apunto de ser torturado de esa manera, pero también lo hice por un motivo mas.

-¿Por que otro motivo lo hiciste?

-Quería conocerte Cole, quería saber quien eras, y quizás revelarte lo que siento.

-¿Lo que... sientes?

-Te quiero Cole Bucket, y no pienso perderte de ningúna manera -le confeso con tono exasperante.

Se acerco hacía él y le propino un fuerte beso que le dejo patidifuso, aquello hizo que Cole se relajara y emanase una enorme luz blanca que salía a través de su cuerpo, Seliel se separo de él y observo sorprendida como aquella rara luz salía misteriosamente de su cuerpo, Cole puso una expresión soberana y empezo a levantar el escombro con mucha mas fuerza que antes, apreto sus músculos y se puso a levantarse como si para el escombro no fuera nada, se sentía poderoso levantando eso, Seliel dio varios pasos hacía atrás ya que lo que estaba viendo no era una reacción normal en Cole, algo estaba cambiando en él y le dejaba indecisa, por primera vez en su vida estaba viendo a alguien levantarse con tanta impunidad y un esfuerzo que llegaba hasta el limite.

-¡Ah! -soltó un grito sofocante que resonó por todo el pasillo, estaba desatado.

Levanto el escombro y lo tiro para atrás dejándolo en vertical como si fuese una columna, aquello impidió que todo el resto del tejado se viniera abajo fácilmente. Seliel esbozo una expresión de asombro al no poder con que capacidad pudo levantar eso cuando hacía un buen rato, se estaba muriendo al no poder seguir sosteniéndolo durante mucho mas tiempo.

-Oh si -dijo alardeando mientras se contemplaba sus musculosos brazos.

-Cole, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto exasperada.

Volteo la mirada dirigiendose hacía ella mientras ponía una expresión enérgica, se sentía como si se hubiese inyectado una buena dosis de adrenalina y ahora estuviera a tope.

-Mejor que nunca -le dijo y luego la agarro de la cintura haciendo que se quedara unida a él, salto y la beso apasionadamente en la boca de una manera que hacía remover su lengua dentro de su boca, Seliel le daba asco por la forma en como le besaba pero luego le empezo a gustar.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -surgió Jay saliendo de la esquina, ahí observo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Dejo de besarla y luego se separo de ella de un tirón, Seliel se quedo mareada.

-Gracias por decírmelo Seliel, ya me parecía raro que no me lo dijeras -le dijo expresamente.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión desbordada y entonces dijo:

-Eh -exclamo, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Que ha sido ese ruido? -apareció Rough por detrás de Jay, luego aparecieron los demás.

Vieron lo que pasaba y se acercaron observando que Cole ya no estaba sujetando el escombro.

-Cole... ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Nya.

-Mejor que nunca amigos míos -contesto sonriendo vacilante.

-¿Como haz hecho eso? -señalo Ronan el escombro que estaba puesto como columna.

Dirigió la mirada hacía Seliel del cual yacía con una expresión dudosa, no sabía que decir, ahí entonces a Cole se le ocurrió algo que contar y que sonara creíble.

-Creo que he sacado mi potencial -comento honestamente.

-¿Tu verdadero potencial? -criticó Jace.

-¿Como Zane? -objetó Kai.

-Pues claro, tiene mucho sentido, acabas de estar en una situación de verdadero peligro, y eso ha hecho que acabes sacando todo el poder que has tenido oculto en tu interior durante mucho tiempo, te has superado Cole, te has superado con esto -aclaro Garmadon concluyendo que ese efecto se produjo debido a la liberación de su verdadero potencial, sus autenticas habilidades como ninja.

Se miro las manos ahora reconociendo como fue que hizo lo que hizo.

-¿Entonces ese poder nos puede pasar a nosotros también? -inquirió Kai.

-Os puede pasar, pero para eso tendréis que luchar por aquello que mas queréis -indico Misako.

-¿Aquello que mas queremos? -dijo pensativo Kai y se puso a mirar a Skylar, ella era la persona que mas quería en el mundo ademas de su hermana, si algo malo iba a pasar, tenía que liberar todo su potencial para poder protegerla de cualquier cosa que fuera a producirse.

De pronto escucharon unos pasos que venían del otro, aquello les llamo la atención y fijaron sus miradas en la esquina del frente para ver que pasaba, vieron unas sombras y de ahí surgieron un par de personas que no se esperaban ver ahora.

-Ninjas -era Rebecca acompañada de Cyrus que llevaba a Lloyd consigo.

-Lloyd -se acerco Misako a coger a su hijo al ver que estaba malherido.

Ambos le cogieron y lo sentaron contra la pared, Stronger puso sus dedos encima de su cuello.

-Tiene pulso -corroboro.

-¿Que le ha pasado? -criticó reprochadamente Garmadon.

-Cryptor quería matar a Pixal pero Lloyd se puso a luchar con él para defendernos, pero al final Cryptor consiguió herirle, le ataco con energía fantasma -explicó rotundamente Cyrus.

-¿Con energía fantasma? -objetó Rough sorprendido al oír eso.

-Al parecer ahora Cryptor tiene almacenado en su cuerpo una enorme cantidad de energía fantasma que puede usar en nuestra contra -reafirmo solemnemente Rebecca.

-Joder, ¿es que esto no va a terminar nunca o que pasa? -se quejo Jay fastidiado al ver que cada vez que intentaban de hacer algo, había alguien mas que conseguía superarse a si mismo de nuevo.

-Pues se ve que no -exclamo ingenuamente Alan siguiendole la corriente.

Lloyd empezo a mover la cabeza como si estuviera soñando.

-Lloyd -se acerco Misako a comprobar como se encontraba.

-Mama -dijo mientras apenas abría los ojos.

-¿Donde están Zane y Pixal? -pregunto Stronger.

-Se quedaron a luchar contra Cryptor.

-¿Juntos contra él?

-Ha sido su decisión.

Aquello hizo que ambos se mirasen con dudas.

-Por favor, no me digáis que vais a intentar de hacer una estupidez -esbozo amargamente Ronan intuyendo por sus miradas que iban a hacer algo que sonaba demasiado obvio a estas alturas.

-Lo van a hacer -reafirmo Gideon.

-No vamos a dejar nuestros compañeros atrás -acoto estrictamente Cole.

-¿De veras queréis volver por ellos? -les pregunto Garmadon con total sinceridad.

-Zane habría hecho lo mismo por nosotros, no les vamos a dejar atrás de ningún modo -opino razonablemente Kai dejando claro que estaban con ellos pasara lo que pasara.

Todos se miraron y estuvieron de acuerdo en esa idea.

Aquello hizo que Garmadon sonriera al reconocer que tenían razón, ya habían perdido a demasiada gente, no iban a perder a nadie mas ahora que todo esto ya estaba finalizando.

-Wu estaría orgulloso de vosotros -comento entusiasmadamente Misako.

-Creo que él ya lo sabía -indico honestamente alguien de una voz conocida.

Dirigieron la mirada hacía Lloyd, despertó y se puso a ponerse de pie.

-Lloyd, ¿que estas haciendo? Te han herido de gravedad, no deberías de moverte.

-Lo se, pero tengo que hacer esto, Lloyd es mi amigo, y debemos ayudarle -acoto decidido él también a regresar para ayudarle a pesar de lo malherido que estaba.

De pronto una enorme luz blanca salió del interior de Lloyd iluminando el pasillo, todos le miraron terriblemente sorprendidos al ver eso ya que no se lo esperaban para nada, Lloyd cerro los ojos y la luz empezo a expandirse cada vez mas, como si la estuviera controlando por algún motivo. Se quedaron absortos viendo lo que él hacía hasta que al final la luz desapareció volviendo a meterse dentro de él, volvió en si sintiéndose extraño, como si no supiera lo que acababa de pasar.

-Oh dios mío, tu también lo has hecho -exclamo Cole.

-¿Que he hecho? -se cuestiono Lloyd.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-N... no -contesto con dudas.

-Lloyd, hace un momento te has iluminado, como lo he hecho yo antes.

-¿De verdad? -se puso a mirarse por todo el cuerpo para saber si tenía algo distinto.

-¿Te sientes raro en algúna parte?

-No, pero... -se toco el pecho y ahí sintió algo raro-. No siento nada.

-¿Que quiere decir con que no "siente nada"? -se cuestiono Alan al no entender a lo que se refería.

-Quiero decir que no sienta nada del golpe que me dio antes Cryptor.

-¿Que? -reaccionaron todos a la vez.

-Ya se, Lloyd utiliza tus poderes -le propuso Kai.

Lloyd se concentro e hizo salir una esfera de energía a través de sus manos.

-Tienes tus poderes -exclamo Stronger.

-¿Pero como? -se cuestiono Seliel.

En ese momento a Skylar comprendió porque les estaba ocurriendo esos efectos.

-Es por lo de la cueva.

-¿La cueva? -inquirió Rough.

-¿No os acordáis? El padre de Rough y sus amigos nos dieron parte de su poder para que lo pudiéramos usar contra Zimmer, este es el poder -confeso eufóricamente.

Todos se pusieron a pensar recordando ese momento en la mina.

-Antes lo teníamos, pero nos olvidamos de él -indico Lloyd.

-Podríamos haberlo usado para detener a Zimmer -se quejo Kai.

-Aunque lo hicierais, no os habría funcionado -opino Rough.

-¿Y eso por que?

-Ese poder que tenéis, no es algo que aparezca de vez en cuando, es algo que se gana.

-¿Que quiere decir? -le pregunto Skylar.

-Mi padre siempre me dijo, que si algúna vez conseguía obtener un poder parecido a este, sería por demostrar que pretendía proteger a aquellos a quienes mas apreciaba, y Zane ha sido uno de los primeros en demostrarlo, y ahora también les ha pasado a Cole y a Lloyd -explicó dando a entender el motivo por el cual a ellos tres les estaba funcionando-. Si no sabéis porque estáis luchando, entonces ese poder no saldrá de vuestro interior.

Todos se miraron reconociendo que tenía razón en lo que decía, si no demostraban tener un ápice de motivación por su lucha, entonces no se ganarían ese poder que se escondía en su interior.

-Volved ahí y usadlo contra Cryptor, solo así evitaréis que os de con la energía fantasma -les propuso insistentemente para que volvieran y continuasen con la pelea.

-Tiene razón, tenemos este poder, debemos usarlo como tal -indico Nya coincidiendo con él.

Asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

-¿Os vais a mover o no? -les pregunto reprochadamente Garmadon, quería que ya se marchasen.

Hicieron caso y se marcharon corriendo regresando por el mismo camino que tomaron antes.

-Ey Cole -llamo Jay a su compañero de negro.

-¿Que pasa? -se detuvo mientras él le apoyaba su mano encima de su hombro.

-Hace un momento acabo de verte ahí con Seliel y... ¿te estaba haciendo lo que creo que te estaba haciendo? -le pregunto disimulando para que no pareciera una pregunta obvia.

Cole se quedo pensando en lo que se refería, al instante lo entendió.

-Ah, si, eso -se quedo sin saber que decirle.

Se entusiasmo y le dio un toque en el hombro con su mano.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, me alegro mucho por ti.

-¿Que te alegras? ¿Y eso porque?

-Yo antes pensaba que quizás tendrías algo con Nya, pero ahora veo que has encontrado definitivamente a tu media naranja, estoy tan orgulloso de ti -le comentó lo entusiasmado que estaba de ver que había logrado encontrar a alguien que le acabo abrazando para felicitarlo por ello.

Cole se quedo indeciso al no saber como reaccionar ante eso, era la primera vez que Jay le abrazaba de esa manera, y sobretodo por ver que ahora ya no sentía ningún rencor por lo sucedido con Nya.

Se separo de él y entonces se le quedo mirando con una expresión tristeza, le dijo:

-Cole, ¿te apetecería ser mi padrino? -le propuso.

-¿Tu padrino? ¿Padrino de... -ahí entonces comprendió a que se refería con ello-. ¿Quieres que sea tu padrino para cuando te cases con Nya?

-Nada me haría mas feliz.

-¿Y que pasa con Zane? ¿No quieres que él o alguien mas lo sea?

-Creo que él lo entenderá.

Con eso ya no tuvo excusas para sentir mas rencor por él por todo lo sucedido.

-Chicos, ¿venís o no? -surgió Zairus por el otro lado.

-Si -afirmaron ambos mutuamente y se pusieron a seguirle, sonreían contentos con la idea del casamiento ya que esta era la mejor cosa que podían hacer para volver a ser buenos amigos.

DE VUELTA CON LOS OTROS

Zane y Pixal atacaban con todo lo que tenían contra Cryptor, él iba usando todas las armas que tenía a su disposición para conseguir darles pero ellos buscaban la forma de esquivar sus golpes.

-Ningún nindroide mas, seguirá vivo -esbozaba mientras se ponía a lanzarles su terrible láser del ojo bionico que iba cortando todo lo que rodeaba.

-Ni en sueños -exclamo Pixal dispuesta a lanzarle un golpe de puño en la cara.

Le dio pero no le hizo mucho efecto, Cryptor aprovecho para lanzarle la energía fantasma, le dio y salió volando varios metros adelante, quedo malherida.

-¡Pixal! -grito Zane viendo que le dio a su novia.

Cryptor levanto su brazo provocando que Zane chocara contra él y cayera estrepitosamente de espaldas contra el suelo , Cryptor se puso encima de él mirándole soberanamente, le dijo:

-Desde que el Overlord me creo, supe claramente cual era mi cometido, pero ahora después de esto, solamente sentiré que tengo un único y verdadero propósito, y es eliminar a todos los nindroides que se hayan creado, empezando por ti -alzo el brazo dispuesto a golpearle en la cara.

-¡Jamas! -le replico y justo cuando estaba apunto de golpearle, le agarro del brazo con fuerza.

Cryptor intento de acercarse para agarrarle de la mascara de su cara mientras Zane intentaba de sacárselo de encima, los dos eran muy fuertes y apenas estaban consiguiendo algo, al final Zane le hizo chocar su puño contra el suelo mientras aprovechaba con la otra mano para lanzarle un aire frió en la cara, aquello le hizo doler y se levanto separándose de su lado.

-¡Maldito! -le reprochó achacándole por ese acto.

Zane se puso de pie mientras veía como Cryptor se iba alejando cada vez mas, se puso la mano encima y la energía fantasma derritió los trozos de hielo que se quedaron pegados en su cabeza.

-Buen intento Zane, pero eso no hará que me mate.

-No pretendía hacerlo -Pixal le agarro del cuelo y le clavo una descarga eléctrica que le dejo inmovilizado, sintió la descarga y cayo sentado de rodillas.

Zane sonrío orgulloso al ver que Pixal consiguió darle.

-¿De veras quieres matarme Cryptor? Pues chupate esto -le reprocho descaradamente Pixal mientras forzaba aún mas a recibir mas descargas eléctricas de las que estaba recibiendo.

-Ah -gimió Cryptor y luego cayo rendido.

Le soltó y luego se aparto regresando con Zane.

-Tanto poder, ¿y todo eso desperdiciado para que...? Para poder vivir como uno de ellos.

-¿De que estas hablando? -se cuestiono ese comentario.

-Zane, no lo escuches -le aviso Pixal sabiendo que ya le metería algo en la mente.

-Tu jamas serás humano, jamas tendrás una familia, jamas serás aquello que tu padre quiso que seas -especifico soltando todo tipo de cosas que injustificaban todo lo que quería hacer.

-No hables de mi padre como si lo conocieras.

-No, hace días estuve mirando en los archivos, revise todo su expediente, toda cosa que estuviera relacionada con él, y he de decir que me siento bastante maravillado por su trabajo.

-¿Que? -Zane empezo a perder la razón de ser tras estar escuchando esas cosas.

Pixal se le quedo mirando sospechando de que algo planeaba con él y no le gustaba.

-Esa idea de crear un hijo artificialmente, eso es algo digno de alguien verdaderamente excepcional.

-¡Callate! ¡Todo eso es mentira! ¡A ti todo esto te importa un comino! Es imposible que estés de acuerdo con todo lo que hacía mi padre, y conmigo -se señalo mientras le reprochaba de lo fastidiado que estaba de seguir escuchándole por nada.

De pronto se puso a reirse de una forma que hizo que ambos se extrañasen cada vez mas de él.

-¿De que te ríes? -le pregunto pasivamente.

-¿De que me río?

-Si, ¿de que te ríes? ¿Que te hace tanta gracia? Explicamelo.

-Zane, para.

-No Pixal, no pienso parar, quiero que él me diga todo lo que tiene que decirme.

Pixal se quedo sin gustarle esa idea de seguir escuchándole, todo lo que decía eran solamente una serie de comentarios que provocaban que Zane perdiera completamente la cabeza.

-Lo que me hace gracia, es el hecho de que sigas creyendo que con todo ese poder puede ser capaz de vencerme por mi solo -declaro descaradamente mirándole con una expresión desafiante.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Mirate bien, nos hemos pasado todo un buen rato enfrentándonos, ¿y todo eso que ha dado? A que yo siga aún de una pieza a pesar de que todo mi cuerpo esta fallando terriblemente mal.

Zane se quedo reflexionando sobre eso y resultaba tener razón.

-Ni tu solo eso eres capaz de matarme, como por ejemplo ahora, ¿y sabes por que?

No quiso escucharlo mas y se dispuso a atacarlo con sus shurikens, pero justo en el momento, esquivo el golpe y le agarro del brazo apartándoselo de su lado.

-Yo soy mas listo que tu.

Esbozo una expresión de asombro al comprender ahora que lo estaba haciendo apropósito. Aprovecho y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago que le hizo caer estrepitosamente de vuelta contra el suelo, el golpe le hizo una rajadura alrededor de la mascara de su cara sobre la frente.

-¡Zane! -grito Pixal viendo que le hirió de nuevo.

Aquel grito capto la atención de Cryptor sobre ella, le lanzo un chorro de energía fantasma que la hizo salir volando por el suelo hasta que al final acabo alejandola varios metros adelante. Cryptor gimió amargamente mientras marchaba desafiante hacía ella.

Zane se giro mirando de reojo como Cryptor estaba apunto de matar a Pixal. Ella intento de alejarse de él arrastrandose por el suelo, pero en cuanto vio que estaba demasiado cerca, se giro dispuesto a atacarle con la pistola eléctrica que tenía escondido debajo de su antebrazo pero él se lo agarro a tiempo de impedirle hacer algo, se lo estrujo y se lo rompió, aquello le dolió bastante.

-¡Pixal! -grito Zane alzando el brazo de lo desesperado que estaba por ver lo que le iba a hacer.

Pixal se miro el brazo, no solamente le rompió el arma, le daño los sistemas que hacían que pudiera mover el brazo, ahora estaba tan flojo que se le caía como si estuviera vacío por dentro.

-Siempre me pregunte, ¿como era posible que una androide asistente como tu, pudiera ser capaz de amar a un robot demasiado humano para ti? -objetó expresamente.

-Le ame porque me salvo la vida, se preocupaba por mi y porque ambos estábamos hechos los unos con los otros -le confeso eufóricamente los motivos por los que había llegado a amarle a pesar de la personalidad fría que tenía en ese momento.

-Ah claro, claro, claro, como no.

-¿Como nó, que?

-Como no ibas a conseguir amarle si con toda esa amabilidad te consiguió corromper.

-¿Corromperme? Él no me corrompió, me convirtió en una persona mucho mejor que la que era antes, y le quiero por eso.

-Pues si tanto le quieres, entonces suplicame de que no le mate.

-¿...que?

Se puso a mirar a Zane sin saber que hacer ante eso que le proponía.

-Suplicame de que no le mate.

-¿Para que? Le mataras igualmente.

-Puede que lo haga, pero a mi me sirve mas que él lo vea a que muera -indico dando a entender que le ponía a prueba para saber que decidía.

Se quedo dubitativa ante esa cuestión, no quería hacerlo, pero si no lo hacía, le mataba a ella.

-Pixal, no le escuches, no creas nada de lo que él te dice -le rogó Zane.

-Ja, que irónico -vacilo mirando de reojo a Zane-. Antes le implorabas de que no me escuchara, y fijate tu por donde, ahora es el otro el que quiere hacer lo mismo.

-Que te jodan Cryptor, pero que te jodan Cryptor -le reprocho descaradamente, le odiaba a muerte por todas las cosas que decía y su pésima tolerancia con los demás.

-Lastima de que no haya perfeccionado el sarcasmo, porque no me gusta.

Pixal giro la cara ignorándole por completo.

-Dime Zane, ¿quieres que ella se salve? ¿O te salvas tu?

No quería contestarle pero ahora le ponía en una situación en la que debía debatirse sobre si creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto o no con esa cuestión.

-Venga Zane, dame una respuesta -le provoco pasándole su katana por la mejilla de Pixal.

Al ver eso, supo claramente cual era su decisión, no le gustaba, pero sentía que era lo correcto.

-Pixal, deja que él me mate -le pidió.

-¿Que? -chillo sobresaltada.

-Es la única manera.

-No Zane, de ningúna manera pienso jugar a su juego.

-Confía en mi, vale -le guiño el ojo.

Aquel guiño le indico algo que no sabía muy bien que significaba, pero se intuía que debía de tratarse por algo que él tenía planeado.

-Bueno, parece que el jovencito nindroide ha tomado su decisión -se convenció de su petición, se enderezo sentándose de rodillas, la miro fijamente y le dijo-. Dilo, te quiero ver diciéndolo.

Tenía sus dudas, pero al final ahora entendía bien lo que le estaba pidiendo hacer.

-Hazlo, deja que él me mate -declaro.

Se extraño con esa confesión, se giro mirando hacía Zane y él apenas estaba mostrando la mas mínima expresión de asombro, le dio de sospechar que algo malo pasaba.

-¿De veras quieres que te mate? -le pregunto con total honestidad.

-Si -reafirmo solemnemente.

-Pues en ese caso -levanto su katana dispuesta a clavársela sobre ella-. Preparate a morir.

Bajo la katana apunto de cortarle la cabeza, cuando de pronto por tan solo una fricción de segunda, pudo ver algo que antes no se había percatado. En la entrada se encontraba Ronan apuntandole con su rifle de francotirador, disparo y la bala salió volando impactando contra su arma, le partío la katana por la mitad de un solo golpe. Pixal aprovecho y cogío la mitad de la katana que se partío para levantarse y poder clavársela directamente en el ojo bionico de Cryptor, fue tal el golpe que todo el trozo de la katana le salía por detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Oh! -gimió y se cayo rendido en el suelo.

Pixal se quedo mirándole complacido al ver que consiguió vencerle.

-Pixal -marcho Zane a cogerla. La abrazo fuertemente y se puso a besarla por toda la cara, luego de le agarro de las mejillas mientras le miraba preocupadamente-. ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien Zane, lo he conseguido.

-Creo que mas bien lo he conseguido yo -comento Ronan acercandose hacía ellos.

Pixal se giro fijándose en que ahí se encontraba Ronan junto con todos los demás miembros del equipo que estaban apareciendo por la misma entrada.

-Chicos, pero... ¿que hacéis aquí?

-Hemos venido a ayudarte -declaro Cole.

-¿Ayudarme?

-Venga Zane, reconoce que no vamos a abandonar a un hermano atrás -espeto vacilante Jay.

-¿Un hermano?

-Zane, somos tu familia, y lucharemos contra esto juntos como un equipo -comento Lloyd.

-Lloyd, ¿estas bien, pero como?

-Me he curado de la misma forma que tu.

-¿Tu también has sacado tu potencial? -le pregunto Pixal.

-No es el potencial lo que hemos sacado, es la energía fantasma.

-¿La energía fantasma?

-¿Te acuerdas de ese poder que obtuvimos cuando estuvimos en la mina? Es esto.

-Pues claro, es el poder que nos regalo el padre de Rough -reafirmo Pixal reconociendo estupefacta al acordarse de ese hecho que se habían olvidado.

-Ya decía que todo esto me sonaba de algo.

-A Cole también le ha salido -comento Skylar.

-¿A ti también? -dirigió la mirada hacía su amigo de negro.

-Así es, casi ha estado apunto de aplastarme un trozo de roca enorme, pero menos mal que he sacado todo el potencial que tenía dentro y con eso he podido salvarme -comento vacilante Zane mientras miraba complaciente a Seliel ya que ella fue quien le ayudo a levantar aquel escombro.

-Increíble, al final todos os habéis esforzado, para poder ayudarme -dijo indeciso Zane al ver que a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no se habían ido, continuaron adelante por él.

-Ellos no han querido dejarte Zane, te quieren como uno mas del equipo -agrego Rebecca sincerandose con él para que viera que nunca iban a dejar de seguir preocupándose por él por mucho que creyera lo contrario.

Les miro fijamente y noto como todos le miraban con entusiasmo, no había ni uno solo poniendo una mala cara, eso fue algo que le reconforto, ya que ahora veía claramente, que había hecho lo correcto quedandose con ellos, y que Cryptor no tenía la razón sobre lo que decía.

-¿Nos vamos de aquí? -le pregunto Pixal queriendo marcharse de una vez.

-Si -le contesto mientras apoyaba su brazo encima de su hombro.

-De ningún modo -dijo alguien de una voz conocida.

Los dos nindroides se giraron y observaron atónitos como Cryptor seguía vivo a pesar de que tenía puesto el trozo de su katana todavía atravesándole le frente, se enderezo y les miro fijamente a través del único ojo que le sobraba en toda la cara.

-¿Como es que hijo de puta sigue vivo? -se quejo Zairus harto de ver que no moría.

-No soy tan fácil de matar como creéis -exclamo indirectamente.

-No pienso seguir luchando mas Cryptor, esto se ha acabado -le dijo Zane discrepando totalmente de cualquier cosa que le propusiera, ya estaba harto de él.

-¿De veras? ¿En serio piensas irte de aquí y tener tu final feliz?

-Pues si -reafirmo solemnemente.

Se puso a reirse de forma incrédula, continuaba burlándose de él.

-Pues supongo que ya no tengo que seguir razonando contigo entonces.

-¿Ah no? -frunció el ceño extrañado ante ese comentario.

-No, claro que no, estaba equivocado, creía que de algúna manera podría hacerte entender que podrías dar con algo mucho mejor que todo esto, que los abandonarías y te volverías como yo, pero ahora veo que de ningúna manera eso va a suceder.

-También te equivocaste con ellos Cryptor, ellos son mi familia, y siempre me van a proteger pase lo que pase, ¿te has enterado bien ahora?

Refunfuño malhumorado como pasando de todo cuanto le decía.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, ya no vale la pena seguir luchando contra él -opino Ronan sabiendo bien que no era una buena idea seguir tratando con él cuando encima ya estaba demasiado herido como para seguir enfrentándolo, no valía la pena.

-En realidad si que vale mucho la pena -se levanto poniendose lentamente de pie-. Puede que me hayas agujereado la cabeza, pero yo todavía sigo teniendo poder, y ese poder, lo voy a usar para acabar con todos vosotros de una sola vez -levanto sus manos dispuesto a lanzarles de vuelta otro chorro mas de energía fantasma para dejarles vulnerable.

-No conseguirás nada Cryptor, somos mas fuertes que tu -le advirtió expresamente Stronger.

-Puede ser, pero por lo menos me llevare a uno de vosotros -dijo y entonces lanzo un doble chorro de energía fantasma que fue directo hacía ellos.

-¡Al suelo! -ordeno Garmadon.

Todos se tiraron al suelo pero a Skylar no le daba tiempo, el chorro de energía fantasma estaba apunto de darle, Kai lo vio y rápidamente se tiro encima de ella para protegerla, le impacto en la espalda donde provoco que se creara una humareda espumosa donde no se veía nada.

-Ja -se rió Cryptor orgulloso por lo que hizo.

Todos asomaron la mirada intentando de ver como estaban aquellos dos, la humareda espumosa se disipo y ahí entonces observaron a Kai cubierto en unas llamas luminiscentes que le cubrían por completo el cuerpo, pero a Skylar no le sucedía nada.

-¿Que? -exclamo Cryptor sorprendido al ver que no ocurría nada.

Skylar abrió los ojos y vio como Kai tenía una mirada intensa en la que le brillaban los ojos con un brillante tono amarillo, se giro mirando amenazante hacía Cryptor.

-¿Como haz hecho? -le criticó absorto.

-Muy fácil, energía fantasma -le lanzo un chorro de fuego contra él haciendo que todo su traje de ninja se fuese quemando lentamente, apenas podía protegerse de esas llamaradas.

Todos se levantaron asombrados al ver lo que hacía Kai.

-Kai, ¿como estas haciendo eso? -le pregunto Skylar.

-No lo se, pero me siento muy vivo -exclamo riendo entusiasmadoramente.

Al ver lo que hacía, Skylar se decidió por hacer lo mismo.

-Déjame ayudarte entonces -levanto su ballesta y apunto hacía Cryptor, disparo haciendo salir una flecha que impacto atravesando la rodilla de Cryptor.

-¡No! -grito dolorido al sentir como se le atoraba la rodilla, cayo rendido contra el suelo.

Todo el grupo se quedo mirando como Kai prendía fuego a Cryptor del cual parecía que a pesar del calor de las llamas, Cryptor lo estaba soportando y sin provocarle ningún daño mas.

-Sigue dandole Kai -le rogó eufóricamente Jay.

-Eso intento, pero no puedo mas.

Se puso a dirigirse hacía ellos arrastrandose por el suelo mientras le seguía quemando el cuerpo.

-Maldito -se quejo agobiado al ver que a pesar del poder que tenían, sus llamas no lo mataban.

Jay veía lo que sucedía y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que él era el único que no había hecho salir sus poderes, sabía bien que tenían que salirle por proteger a alguien, pero no tenía a nadie a quien proteger, excepto a Nya, volteo la mirada y se fijo en ella. Estaba atónita al ver como su hermano se encargaba de Cryptor, eso parecía aliviarla ya que deseaba mas que nada en el mundo que Cryptor desapareciera de una vez por todas. De pronto cambio su expresión a una sonrisa, una sonrisa que solamente había visto en ella una vez, cuando habían ganado la batalla contra el Overlord la primera vez, hacía años que no la veía sonreír de esa manera, y eso que era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de ella, que sonriera sabiendo que se lo estaba pasando bien, pero de pronto se percato de que esa felicidad podría acabar desapareciendo muy pronto. Miro de nuevo al frente percatandose de que Cryptor se estaba acercando hacía el equipo, no se moría ni aunque le estuvieran echando un calor de 1000 grados para arriba, era como inmune al fuego, y si era cierto eso, entonces no querría saber lo que le sucediera a Nya si llegaba hasta ella, no podía dejar que le pasara eso, no cuando justo ahora pensaba casarse con ella, cerro los ojos, y se concentro.

Una luz blanca mezclada se le ilumino cubriéndole todo el cuerpo por completo.

-Jay, estas brillando -dijo sorprendida Nya.

Volteo su mirada fijándose en ella con una expresión sonriente.

-Lo se -contesto dando una afirmación bastante obvia.

Nya no sabía como interpretar eso, pero pudo entender que Jay tenía algo planeado.

Se puso delante de Kai y lanzo una descarga de rayos que cubrieron a Cryptor de pies a cabeza.

-¡Ah! -lanzo un sofocante grito al sentir eso con mas dolor que antes.

-Me alegra de que te haya salido a ti también -le dijo Kai.

-Lo se, es sorprendente -acelero aún mas sus rayos provocando que Cryptor sufriera mucho mas dolor que antes, aquello hizo que se quedara aún mas vulnerable que antes.

Lloyd veía lo que estaban haciendo y pudo deducir que si le daban con mas poder, conseguirían destruirle de una vez por todas, cerro los ojos y se concentro de nuevo como hizo antes. Su cuerpo se ilumino, abrió los ojos teniéndolos iluminados y se junto con los otros dos, lanzo una esfera de energía que se mezclo con el fuego y los rayos que estaban lanzando contra Cryptor, la recibió y aquello hizo que se alejara aún mas del grupo.

Cole, Zane, Skylar y Seliel se juntaron y se les iluminaron todo el cuerpo al igual que los demás, unieron sus brazos y lanzaron un enorme chorro de energía que fue directo hacía Cryptor, recibió el chorro que le cubrió por completo el cuerpo provocando que soltara un enorme grito que resonó en toda la sala, era el mayor grito que había soltado hasta ahora.

Aquel chorro se estaba incrementando tanto que empezo a brillar de una forma tan colorida, que los demás se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que estaban presenciando, aquello no era un efecto de magia ni nada parecido, era la unión de todos los ninjas combinadas de una sola forma.

Cryptor ya no podía seguir aguantándolo mas, su cuerpo se estaba deshaciendo y poco a poco todas sus extremidades se iban cayendo como si estuviesen hechas de papel, alzo la mirada y podía ver como los ninjas estaban decididos en exterminarlo sin piedad, en especial Zane.

-Zane, por favor -le rogó con tono suplicante, estaba tan atemorizado de la idea de morir a causa de esto, que quería que lo salvara y le perdonara la vida.

-Lo siento Cryptor, pero esto termina aquí -decreto decidido a pasar de él por completo.

-¡No! -grito eufóricamente al ver que ya no tenía manera de salvarse.

-Chicos, ¿lo hacemos? -les pregunto dispuesto a hacer algo grande con ellos.

-¿Hacer qué? -se cuestiono Skylar sin entender muy bien que quería hacer.

-Spinjitzu -declaro.

Todos sonrieron contentos con esa idea.

Dejaron de seguir lanzándole el chorro de energía a Cryptor y se pusieron a girar formando un torbellino de energía tan enorme, que los demás tuvieron que apartarse debido a que ocupaba toda la mayor parte de la sala, incluido el espacio en el que ellos se encontraban.

Cryptor asomo la cabeza teniendo todo su cuerpo casi carbonizado y sin quedar nada de su traje de ninja, solamente le quedaba su exoesqueleto de metal al aire libre, analizo bien lo que tenía delante con la ayuda del único ojo que le quedaba, y ahí pudo observar como los ninjas se dirigían hacía él en forma de torbellino, aquello le atemorizo aún mas que antes.

Los ninjas formaron un circulo alrededor de Cryptor del cual se pusieron a ir cerrandolo lentamente, Cryptor veía que no tenía salvación y aquello le aterrorizo tanto que se puso a gemir nervioso al no saber muy bien que hacer, con esto ya dejaba claro que estaba acabado.

-¡Ninjago! -gritaron todos a la vez y cerraron el circulo atrapando a Cryptor.

-¡No! -lanzo un ultimo grito antes de acabar despedazo en cientos de partes a través del torbellino.

El resto del grupo se fue acercando observando como el torbellino que habían formado, se iba incrementando aún mas hasta que al final se convirtió en uno solo, desprendió una fuerte luz colorida que casi cegó a todos los miembros, se cubrieron rápidamente las caras con la mano ya que eso era mucho mas fuerte que lo que mostraron antes.

Dejaron de girar y se detuvieron mientras salían restos de tierra a sus alrededores, quedaron agotados de tanto girar de esa manera, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de energía que se habían liberado por tan solo acabar con Cryptor.

-¿Lo hemos conseguido? -pregunto Seliel queriendo saber que paso con el nindroide.

Zane bajo la cabeza y observo que en el suelo se encontraban los últimos restos de Cryptor, no quedo completamente nada de él excepto unos cuantos restos de chatarra que quedaron esparcidos en el centro, uno de ellos era su ojo que todavía estaba de una pieza, Zane lo cogío y lo levanto observando detenidamente como estaba, por fuera estaba quemado, pero por dentro tenía el cable colgando como si se tratara de una bola de algodón.

Los demás se acercaron interesados mirándolo fijamente, Pixal se junto con Pixal quedandose sorprendida al ver como de lo poco que todavía quedaba de Cryptor, hubiese eso sobrevivido, y estando encima en perfecto estado.

-¿No iras a quedarte con eso como trofeo verdad? -le pregunto indirectamente Zairus.

Zane se pensó esa idea, viéndolo desde su punto de vista, le resultaba algo interesante de tener, como algo que recordaría por lo que luchaba, pero por su parte Cryptor representaba una parte de su pasado que quería olvidar por completo, no se lo merecía después de todo lo ocurrido con Zimmer, con él, y con cualquier cosa relacionada con su padre.

-Me parece que no -lo apreto fuertemente, y se partío en pedazos, tiro los restos hechos cenizas.

-Has hecho bien -le felicito complaciente Rough.

Todos se quedaron asintiendo satisfechos por ver eso.

-Ey un momento -dijo Alan percatandose de una cosa-. Ahora que Cryptor ha muerto, Zimmer ha muerto, y todos sus compinches también, eso quiere decir que hemos ganado la batalla.

-Cierto, hemos ganado -reconoció Stronger.

-Ganamos -dijo alegrado Jay saltando de alegría, se acerco hacía Nya y la acerco besándola fuertemente con pura pasión, Nya se decanto por eso y dejo que le siguiera besando.

-Por dios chicos, reservaos un poco para mas tarde -se quejo Kai asqueado al tener que ver como su amigo del rayo besaba de una manera poco contundente a su hermana.

-Venga, deja que se diviertan un poco, se lo merecen -le dijo Skylar apoyando su cabeza encima de su hombro mientras miraba entusiasmadamente a los dos tórtolos besandose.

Kai lo tomo en cuenta a pesar de que no le gustaba ser testigo de eso.

-Bueno, por lo menos ningúno se ha pasado de la raya -indico.

Aquello hizo reír a Skylar debido a lo ingenuo que era su novio.

-Ven y dame un beso hombre en llamas -le agarro de la cara y le beso apasionadamente en la boca.

Kai no se lo espero y se quedo indeciso al sentir eso, pero luego se degusto.

Zane sonrío entusiasmado al ver como todos lo celebraban a su manera. Volteo la cabeza y de pronto se percato de que su madre estaba triste por algo.

-Mama, ¿que te sucede? -le pregunto acercandose hacía ella.

-Bueno, todo ha terminado, aunque...

-¿Aunque qué?

Se tomo un momento para pensárselo hasta que al final dijo:

-Miles ha cumplido con lo que prometió, se ha llevado a Zimmer con él -declaro percatandose de que Miles se había sacrificado para acabar con Zimmer de una vez por todas, tal y como él siempre dijo que haría.

-Oh -esbozo reconociendo que tenía razón en eso.

-Era un buen chico, y un buen agente -opino Cyrus.

-No solamente un buen agente, era la clase de agente que cualquiera hubiese querido ser. Alguien que siempre estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de hacer justicia, y lo logro, con su vida, a pesar de que podía haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, pero hizo lo que debió hacer, porque le parecía correcto, como a todos nosotros -argumento indicando que Miles Thrower había sido mucho mejor persona de lo que ellos creían que era.

Todos se sintieron mal por haberle perdido ya que a pesar de que no era un ninja y no tenía ningúna habilidad especial, demostró tener un gran orgullo y un gran sentido del deber, y eso fue lo que provoco que Miles fuese el Miles que ellos conocían antes.

-Nadie sabrá lo que hizo -comento Gideon-, ni todos nosotros.

-Que va -rectifico Ronan-, la gente lo sabrá.

-¿Como estas tan seguro de ello Ronan? -le pregunto Misako.

-Nosotros le contaremos al mundo lo que hizo, les haremos saber quienes eran todos aquellos que nos han ayudado en este viaje: Miles, Paxton, S., Maythowne, Sammy, KJ, Martha, Earl, y... ¿que otra persona mas quedaba? -especifico todas las personas que habían fallecido a lo largo del trayecto, se quedo con la duda de un ultimo nombre.

-Wu -declaro Lloyd acordándose de que murió su tío, el sensei de todos.

Se lamentaron al darse cuenta de que también le perdieron a él.

-Si estuviese aquí, seguramente nos habría dado un consejo mas sobre que nos hemos superado y nos hemos convertido en algo mas que ninjas -opino Cole.

-¿De veras lo crees? -le pregunto Jay cuestionandose esa opinión suya.

-No lo se, pero me parece lógico -indico honestamente.

Todos se sintieron de acuerdo con esa mención.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos a casa -objetó Cyrus.

-Si -afirmo Zane estando de acuerdo con él.

De pronto escucharon un extraño sonido que hizo temblar toda la sala.

-Genial, y ahora que mas viene -se quejo Alan hartandose de otra situación peligrosa.

-No es algo que viene, es eso -rectifico Zairus fijándose en que la base del cañón se estaba cayendo.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí primero -opino procuradamente Jace.

-Oh si -exclamo Ronan estando de acuerdo.

Ambos se marcharon saliendo por el mismo lugar por el que entraron mientras el cañón se partía chocandose contra las paredes, aquello hizo que todo lo de alrededor se cayera encima.

Y ENTONCES AFUERA

Los ninjas consiguieron salir del complejo mientras una enorme humareda de cenizas y polvo les seguía por detrás, iban tosiendo profundamente debido a que apenas pudieron soportar el mal olor de todos los restos que estaban flotando alrededor.

Asomaron la mirada y vieron como la parte trasera del cañón se derrumbaba junto con todo la estructura que se iba viniendo abajo dejando al descubierto un enorme hoyo que se veía desde lejos, se escucho un fuerte temblor y luego todo se silencio al instante.

Ambos asintieron aliviados al ver que todo lo sucedido dentro termino.

-¿A nadie le ha parecido una eternidad lo que hemos pasado ahí? -objetó Alan.

-A mi si, pero solo treinta años -declaro Rough sentándose en el suelo suspirando aliviado.

Zairus miro a Rough y pudo notar como ahora parecía sentirse agotado tras haber estado peleando con este asunto durante tanto tiempo, le debía resultar un milagro que se pudiese haber vengado de Zimmer por todo lo que hizo, pero ahora que termino todo, se sentía como si ya ahora no tuviera nada que hacer, como si toda su vida hubiese estado pendiente del conflicto con Zimmer, aquello le hizo darse cuenta de que por mucho que las cosas hubiesen terminado, le debía mucho a él por todo lo que hizo por su hermano ya que nadie mas le ayudo a recuperarle, y lo consiguió.

Se sentó a su lado mientras suspiraba aliviado de la misma manera que él. Rough volteo la mirada fijándose en que Zairus estaba a su lado, al tenerle ahí, decidió contarle algo que había estado ideando y de lo que seguramente a él le gustaría escuchar.

-Zairus -le llamo haciendo que girara la cabeza para mirarle-. He estado pensando en una cosa mientras estábamos metidos en la guarida de Zimmer.

-¿Así? -se acomodo y se quedo mirándole intrigado por lo que fuera a decirle.

-Veras: ambos hemos perdido mutuamente nuestros hogares por culpa de esta guerra sin sentido, no tenemos donde vivir, no tenemos nada con lo que trabajar, y... me parece que tu hermano va a necesitar algo de ayuda para superar esto -le explicó mientras dirigía la mirada hacía Gideon que se encontraba observando los restos del complejo, se toco la cara y ahí se noto de nuevo que le faltaba un ojo, aquello le hizo sentirse triste.

-Si -reafirmo estando de acuerdo con él.

-Así que por eso se me ha ocurrido una idea en la que quizás ambos logremos ponernos de acuerdo en que a lo mejor funcione, solo si lo hacemos bien y sin tener ningún conflicto mas

-De acuerdo, ¿que es?

Se paso la lengua por la boca y entonces dijo:

-Quiero reconstruir la mina, la zona minera en la que antes vivíamos -declaro.

-Pero si todo el sitio esta destruido, no quedo nada.

-Lo se, he pensado en que quizás... como algúnas cosas todavía han sobrevivido, se pueden reparar y no hay que vaya a usar ese terreno, he pensado en que quizás podríamos remodelarlo para hacer que pueda vivir gente que no tenga hogar, y necesiten uno en el que poder dormir con techo y tener que trabajar por algo útil -aclaro proponiéndole su idea de reconstruir la mina para que volvieran a llenarla de gente solo que esta vez, sería gente que le gustase estar mas ahí que en la ciudad.

Se quedo pensando detenidamente esa propuesta.

-No hace falta que lo hagamos, solo es una idea -acoto dejando claro que era una opción y no algo que pudiesen hacer por mera obligación.

Volteo la mirada y se fijo en su hermano, estaba completamente desorientado como si no tuviese nada que hacer, al verle así, se dio cuenta de que su hermano jamas antes había trabajado para hacer algo útil, desde siempre le habían enseñado que tenían que robar y matar al enemigo que era la gente de Rough, pero ahora que ya no iban a hacer eso, decidió darle el futuro que él siempre había querido tener de la misma forma que su padre lo quiso para los dos.

-Quiero hacerlo -dijo sorpresivamente.

-¿De veras lo quieres hacer?

-Si puedo darle una mejor vida a Gideon, entonces mejor que sea -indico sonriendo confiadamente ante esa propuesta que ahora le parecía la mejor del mundo.

Rough se le quedo mirando indeciso al ver que reconsideraba perfectamente esa idea, sonrío entusiasmado y entonces le agarro del hombro acercándole para darle un fuerte abrazo, se puso a acariciarle bruscamente la cabeza con tal de despeinarle el cabello.

-Vamos a hacer que este mundo sea un poco mejor, ¿vale?

-Si -afirmo considerablemente-. Se lo decimos a Gideon.

-Oh si, claro -acepto y ambos se levantaron para decirle al otro hermano lo que se propusieron.

Mientras, los demás ninjas se fueron sentando en diferentes sitios para ponerse a descansar ya que se habían pasado días escapando de un horrible enemigo que ahora ya no iba a volver jamas, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que toda esta aventura les había cambiado sus vidas para siempre.

Jay se junto con Nya del cual mostraba una expresión solemne de agotamiento e indiferencia.

-Jay, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -inquirió ella.

-Si -volteo su cabeza mirándola fijamente.

-Antes, cuando sacaste todo tu potencial, que te iluminaste, ¿que fue lo que hizo que pasara?

-¿Como dices?

-Antes a Lloyd le paso lo mismo, se concentro, y pensó en aquello que mas le importaba proteger, y a ti te ocurrió lo mismo en ese momento, ¿en que pensabas?

Jay se quedo indeciso al no saber que decir, quería confesarle la verdad pero no se sentía preparado y tampoco estaba en la mejor situación para poder declarararsele.

-Pues, no se... en que después de esto me comería una hamburguesa triple de queso para cuando terminaríamos -confeso vacilante con tal de no decirle la verdad.

-¿En serio Jay? -se rió sin poder tomárselo en serio.

-¿Que? Es la verdad.

-Y nada mas.

-Bueno, también estaban mis padres.

-No soportas a mis padres.

-Y tampoco soporto a Cole por todo lo que consigue, fijate en él -señalo estando con Seliel del cual ambos se estaban mostrando bastante entusiastas con lo suyo-. Al final el muy necio después de todos estos años, ha conseguido encontrarse a su media roca.

-¿Media roca?

-Pues claro, como el controla las rocas, su "media roca".

-No suena mejor "roca mojada" -le rectifico esa mención.

Cambio su expresión a una de sorpresa al escuchar eso.

-Oh Nya Smith, eres una grandísima niña genio -exclamo vacilante de nuevo.

Nya se rió y luego Jay la agarro dandole un fuerte beso en la cara.

-Y yo que pensaba que no teníamos nada en común pero fijate, eres lo que justo necesitaba para enderezar mi vida de nuevo.

-¿Porque? ¿Antes estabas mal?

En ese momento Jay se dio cuenta con ese comentario de que tenía razón, desde que ella rompió con él, se había sentido totalmente desesperado por saber que hacer consigo mismo tras esa ruptura, se puso a hacer todo tipo de cosas de las que no se sentía orgulloso como haber tratado mal a Nya, tomar la felicidad de Zane como algo en lo que poder justificar su odio, y encima decidió tener con Clarissa solamente para llevarle la contra, y eso acabo muy mal.

Nya noto su mirada y pudo comprender que se lamentaba de muchas cosas, y con eso pudo deducir que se trataba de las cosas que le había dicho antes cuando rompieron.

-Nya, cuando rompí contigo, te trate muy mal, y me arrepiento de eso, me arrepiento de como me comporte, debí haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, debí haberte escuchado y haber comprendido que tu también estabas mal, jamas me perdonare por eso -le explicó sincerandose con ella para que entendiera que no le gustaba habérsela tomado con ella como la culpable de que hubiesen roto la relación cuando en realidad fue cosa de ambos que hubiese acabado tan mal.

-Yo tampoco me perdonare por como me comporte antes contigo, me enfadaba el hecho de que ahora quisieras volver conmigo, que me hiciste la feminista para no fingir que me importabas -opino Nya sintiéndose igual de culpable que él.

-¿Y porque hiciste eso? -se cuestiono esa ultima mención.

-Porque no quería que los medios se pusieran a decir que habíamos vuelto y luego se pusieran a especular que volví contigo porque me sentía desesperada, si hacía eso imaginate la cantidad de chicas que se pensarían que era mejor volver con los brazos abiertos sobre el hombre que una vez amo que decidir si regresar con él por mera cuenta o no.

Se quedo asimilándolo mentalmente hasta tener una idea clara de esa conclusión.

-Seguramente te parecerá raro pero para mi no.

-Que va, tienes toda la razón.

-¿De verdad?

-Y si, que le den a los medios, nosotros explicaremos nuestra historia, que se entere todo el mundo de lo que hemos vivido, para que así sepan como somos por dentro -propuso Jay queriendo que ambos decidieran contar su propia versión de los hechos.

Sonrío entusiasmada Nya al ver la confianza que ahora traía Jay consigo.

-¿Pero que te ha pasado? -objetó irónicamente.

-He cambiado Nya, he cambiado, y mucho -espeto Jay con tono relajado.

Se entusiasmo tanto por ver el nuevo cambio que tenía su novio, que decidió darle un nuevo beso pero esta vez uno mas ligero como para que así pudieran sentirse mutuamente.

Mientras al otro lado, Zane los estaba mirando y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que si ellos dos iban a llegar a casarse, pronto lo haría también con Pixal, ahora que había terminado todo, sentía la necesidad de poder sincerarse con ella y decirle lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Pixal estaba hablando con su padre cuando de pronto se percato de que Zane se acercaba hacía ella, Cyrus se alejo a hablar con Rebecca y ella se junto con su novio nindroide.

-¿Como te encuentras? -le pregunto queriendo saber su estado.

-Bueno... no se si sentirme relajada o sentirme agotada, cuando en realidad no puedo hacerlo -indico ingenuamente, volvía de vuelta a sus viejos chistes en los que se cuestionaba su humanidad.

Esbozo una risa falsa al poder entender lo que se sentía.

-Va a costarme acostumbrarme a la vida normal después de esto -comento.

-Lo se, a mi también. A todos nosotros nos costara -dirigió la mirada a su alrededor contemplando a cada uno de sus amigos sintiéndose de la misma manera-. Pero creo que lo aceptaremos.

-¿Como estas tan seguro de eso?

Ahí entonces se decidió por contárselo.

-Pixal, hay una cosa que he querido decirte desde estos últimos días, y me parece que es la mejor oportunidad para decírtelo ahora que se que ya no puede ocurrir nada mas.

-Vale, ¿de que se trata?

-Cuando tu padre te volvió a reconstruir, no vi solamente a la androide que echaba de menos por lo bien que me había ayudado en el pasado, vi también a la mujer a la que quería amar durante el resto de mi vida, o del tiempo que fuera porque no se muy bien si envejeceré con este cuerpo o no, pero se que te amo, te amo mas de lo que puedas imaginar, y por eso mismo te compre aquella caja de música -saco la caja música para enseñársela una vez mas y que entendiera porque la compro, abrió la mano y observo que estaba rota.

-Oh -exclamo Pixal percatandose de como estaba.

Zane la miro y observo que estaba medio partida por la mitad y habían trozos de los extremos que se le iban saliendo. Se lamento al ver eso ya que no entendía como fue que se le rompió.

-No lo entiendo, ¿cuando ha pasado...

-Creo que fue durante la pelea con Cryptor, debió de atravesar tu vendaje y le dio a la caja -opino concluyentemente Pixal.

Se quejo mentalmente al disgustarse por eso.

-No te preocupes, ya no la necesito.

-Te la compre para ti.

-Ya, pero... tengo la canción aquí dentro -se señalo la cabeza indicando que se había grabado la canción de la caja en su memoria base.

Sonrío sarcásticamente al ver que era imposible que se sintiera peor que antes.

-Zane, no necesito que me compres nada, tu ya me has dado todo aquello que ya quiero en el mundo. Y eres tu -apoyo su mano encima de su corazón-. Me has dado la vida.

Asintió reconociendo que tenía razón en ese hecho, pero se olvidaba de una cosa.

-¿Pasa algo? -noto por su cara que estaba ocultando algo mas.

-Antes, hable con tu padre sobre una cosa importa.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Veras: yo.

-¡Mirad! -grito Skylar señalando hacía el frente.

Todos asomaron la cabeza mirando para la misma dirección en la que estaba señalando Skylar, observaron que al fondo de todo, se podía ver todo un convoy repleto de coches patrullas y camiones blindados tipo de Swat, y por arriba se podía ver que habían varios helicópteros, algúnos policías y otros militares armados con misiles y ametralladoras giratorias. Se fueron acercando cada vez mas hasta ver que había como una docena de vehículos pasando por el ondulado camino en el que seguían estando los vehículos del convoy dañado de antes.

-Ya era hora de que vinieran -espeto indirectamente Alan al ver que ahora llegaban los refuerzos.

Los helicópteros llegaron antes y se pusieron a aterrizar mientras el rotor de las hélices hacía levantar todo el polvo que se encontraba acumulado a los alrededores, los ninjas se tuvieron que cubrir las cabezas debido a que se les levantaba el pelo con el viento.

El convoy bajo por la colina y uno por uno, todos los vehículos se fueron desplegando formando un circulo alrededor de los ninjas, ambos se miraron cuestionandose de si los policías que se encontraban ahí dentro sabían a quien debían detener, aunque en realidad no había nadie a quien detener ya que todos los culpables estaban muertos.

Los helicópteros se detuvieron y de ahí salió un grupo de comandos especiales especiales vestidos con unos apretados uniformes que llevaban incorporados unos chalecos anti-balas igual de apretados que el resto del uniforme, iban armados con unos enormes fusiles que ya habían visto en otros agentes del mismo estilo, todos salieron corriendo como si hubiera un ataque cuando en realidad todo estaba en calma y no pasaba absolutamente nada.

Uno de los comandos se acerco hacía el grupo, se puso delante y dijo:

-¿Quien de ustedes esta al mando? -les pregunto.

Ambos se miraron al reconocer que ningúno de ellos estaba siendo el líder ahora mismo.

-Soy yo -dijo Stronger dando varios pasos adelante-. Soy el Capitan Mark Stronger.

-¿Esta usted al cargo de esta operación?

-Lo estamos todos.

-Recibimos una llamada del Capitan Dutson que decía que aquí se encontraba el terrorista Killian Zimmer, y que vosotros os ocupabais de detenerle.

Todos se dieron un intercambio de miradas al ver que captaron el mensaje de Dutson.

-¿El Capitan Dutson se encuentra bien?

-Le hemos encontrado al otro lado del camino, esta estable, le estamos llevando lo mas rápidamente posible al hospital -declaro señalando el camino por el que vinieron.

-Gracias señor -agradeció Stronger entusiasmándose de ver que por lo menos a Dutson estaba bien.

-¿Habéis detenido a Zimmer?

Se dio la vuelta mirando hacía los ninjas para saber que decir, todos estaban con una expresión de tristeza al saber muy bien que solamente una persona logro detenerle, se lamento por eso y echo la vista al frente donde le dijo al hombre:

-El agente Miles ha detenido al doctor Zimmer, pero ambos están muertos -confeso mientras intentaba de no pensar mucho en ello.

-Ah, una lastima, parecía un buen agente.

-Lo ha sido, hoy ha hecho justicia.

Asintió el hombre como comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

-Quédense aquí, en cuanto terminemos les llevaremos de vuelta a casa.

-De acuerdo -Stronger acepto y el hombre se marcho con unos cuantos mas que se metieron de lleno en el complejo que tenían atrás.

Todos se quedaron mirándole complacidos al ver que había hecho lo correcto diciendole eso sobre Miles, él había sido el heroe del dia.

-Ninjas, volvamos a casa -acoto Garmadon entusiasmado con la idea de regresar a la ciudad.

DIAS MAS TARDE

Noticias de Ninjago News: Con Jordan Reynolds y Lisa Miller.

-Ultimas horas habitantes de Ninjago, tenemos una noticia importante que confesaros a todos vosotros, el terrorista conocido como Killian Zimmer, buscado durante treinta años por cometer todo tipo de actos terroristas y por el asesinato de cientos de personas, ha fallecido -declaro Lisa Miller pasando a su compañero Jordan.

-Así es Lisa, después de treinta años de puro terror por fin uno de los mayores enemigos de toda Ninjago del mundo ha fallecido hace apenas unas horas cuando al parecer un grupo de agentes especiales llegaron al lugar donde se estaba produciendo uno de los últimos ataques perpetrados por Zimmer, les pasamos ahora mismo con las imágenes.

Pasaron la imagen al reportero que se encontraba en el lugar de lo sucedido.

-Hola Jordan, como puedes ver aquí, hay todo un cuerpo desplegado alrededor del complejo abandonado que antes solía formar parte de Industrias Carrower, el lugar que todos conocemos por ser el primer objetivo de Killian Zimmer ya que estuvo trabajando ahí durante cinco años hasta que fue despedido debido a sus intenciones de fabricación de armas peligrosas.

-Dinos Gil, ¿que puedes contarnos de lo que ha sucedido ahí?

-Por ahora no tengo mucha informacíon, pero según varias fuentes, al parecer el doctor Zimmer planeaba usar un arma que se escondía de ese lugar para poder destruir Ninjago de un solo golpe.

-¿De un solo golpe? ¿Estas diciendo que planeaba matarnos a todos con lo que tenía ahí dentro.

-Eso es lo que tengo entendido de momento.

-Y dinos ahora Gil, ¿como se han detenido los planes del doctor Zimmer?

-Por ahora tampoco han dicho mucho pero según he visto, ha sido cosa de los ninjas.

-¿De los ninjas?

-Los mismos ninjas a los que se les había acusado de asesinato? -se cuestiono Lisa Miller.

-Tal y como lo oyes, los ninjas han sido los héroes del dia, se han metido en ese complejo y han detenido los planes de Zimmer destruyendo todo cuanto tenía ahí.

-¿Entonces los ninjas son inocentes?

-Son inocentes de la muerte del agente Waters, aquí el único culpable ha sido Zimmer.

-¿Y como ha muerto el doctor Zimmer? ¿Le han matado los ninjas?

-No ha sido cosa de los ninjas, ha sido cosa del agente Miles Thrower.

-¿El agente Miles Thrower?

-¿No era el que perdió a su mujer durante una convención que fue objetivo de los ataques de Zimmer? -le pregunto Lisa Miller a su compañero para saber su opinión.

-Yo creo que si -reafirmo dudosamente el hombro-. Gil, ¿donde esta ahora el agente Thrower?

-Me temo decirte que el agente Thrower también murió durante el ataque, el agente Thrower fue herido de gravedad y en vez de volver con los ninjas decidió ir a capturarle, se ha hecho explotar con él, no ha quedado nada de ambos.

-Una lastima, parecía un buen agente.

-Lo era, según ha verificado el Capitan Mark Stronger que estaba al mando de la operación.

-¿La operación? ¿Entonces la policía ha requerido de la ayuda de los ninjas para detenerle?

-Me temo que tampoco es eso cierto Jordan, si te soy sincero, he de decirte que todo esto ha sido una estrategia perpetrada por un grupo de personas que estaban dispuestas a hacer justicia y a protegernos de los horrores que planeaba cometer ese hombre, no ha habido ningúna estrategia policial, solamente ha sido una lucha entre héroes y villanos que ha salido bastante bien.

-¿Y que ha sido de los ninjas?

-Ellos están bien, ningúno ha fallecido, todos han regresado a casa con sus respectivos familiares, también están dispuestos a contarnos la historia de lo que sucedió.

-¿Entonces verificaran su versión de los hechos?

-Eso mismo.

-Gracias por contarnos todo esto Gil, te lo debemos.

Se corto la imagen del reportero y volvieron a fijarse en los otros dos periodistas.

-Bueno queridos espectadores, estábamos equivocados con los ninjas, ellos han seguido siendo los mismos héroes de siempre, y nos han salvado de un horrible apocalipsis.

-Por ahora no tenemos mucha confirmación acerca de lo sucedido, pero podemos intuirnos en que los ninjas nos darán su versión de los hechos y nos harán ver todo por lo que ha pasado. Pero por ahora tendremos que ver que es lo que les deparara a este particular grupo de ninjas.

Ambos se miraron poniendose una mirada ingenua entre ambos.

-Bueno, esto ha sido todo de momento, os mantendremos informados en cuanto se tenga una noticia clara sobre el asunto, hasta entonces, mantenganse alerta. Y recuerden, los ninjas nos han salvado.

Y AHORA

Después de que los ninjas hubiesen regresado a su respectivo hogar, ambos se pusieron a hablar con todos los periodistas que les iban atosigando para que les dijeran la verdad sobre lo que sucedió con el asunto de Zimmer, les contaron todo lo que querían saber.

Les confesaron como fue que se produjo todo, desde el despertar de Cryptor en aquella fabrica, desde que Zimmer hizo volar la estatua de Zane Julien que se puso en su memoria cuando se sacrificó, de cuando asesinaron al agente Waters, de cuando ellos se tuvieron que ir a Puerto Pirata para buscar a Ronan, de cuando Zimmer se unió a Jared Persiatus y los obligo a luchar a muerte, la llegada a la zona minera que era el lugar donde había nacido la energía fantasma, del descubrimiento de la madre de Zane, de cuando Zimmer se unió a Vector Stein y acabo intencionadamente matando a toda su gente, de cuando mato al sensei Wu, de cuando le siguieron a su guarida secreta, hasta su lucha final en Industrias Carrower donde ahí le vencieron.

Todos los periodistas se quedaron estupefactos al oír todas esas cosas ya que ningúno se creía en absoluto que los ninjas hubiesen pasado por eso, sobretodo en la lucha final contra Zimmer donde ahí pudieron entender los motivos por los cuales falleció el agente Thrower, se lamentaron al oír eso ya que Miles había sido uno de los mejores compañeros que mejor les había ayudado en su lucha, y ahora que se murió, todos lamentaban su perdida.

Un dia mas tarde, todos se reunieron en el cementerio principal para hacer el funeral del agente Thrower, acabaron viniendo los ninjas junto con los padres de Jay y el padre de Cole que también le habían conocido durante el trayecto, ademas también se encontraban varios policías pertenecientes al cuerpo de policía en el que había estado trabajando Miles.

Vinieron vestidos de negro y sin llevar ningúno de sus atuendos de ninja, incluido Ronan que estando sin su atuendo de pirata y su sombrero cóncavo, se le veía completamente distinto, se había cortado el pelo, se afeito, y ahora en vez de llevar su parche hecho a partir de un engranaje, tenía metido dentro un ojo de cristal que hacía juego con su otro ojo de verdad. Gideon también tenía uno parecido, unos días antes había ido a ver a Cyrus para que le implantara un ojo bionico y así poder reemplazar al que le quito Zimmer, se estaba acostumbrando poco a poco a tenerlo metido dentro, a Ronan también se lo habían propuesto pero él no quería, le gustaba mas sentirse así ya que decía que sino se estaría rebajando a ser algo que él no quería ser, Cyrus se lo acepto.

Mas adelante se encontraba un ataúd de madera, encima de él había un cuadro grande con la foto de la cabeza Miles de joven cuando se había unido al cuerpo de policía, miraba sonriente mientras se mostraba el atuendo que llevaba Miles, le favorecía por como solía ser antes.

Todos los miembros se sentaron en unas sillas reclinables de color negro que se encontraban amontonadas de forma cuadriculada en un extremo cercano al ataúd, se sentaron y se quedaron mirando con unas expresión de indiferencia al no saber que decir sobre la situación por la que estaban pasando ahora mismo.

Esperaron un buen rato estando en silencio hasta que entonces se acerco un sacerdote vestido con una túnica blanca, se puso delante de un podio que estaba colocado al lado del ataúd, tosió profundamente y empezo a decir:

-Miles James Thrower era un joven agente que solamente quería una cosa en el mundo, ser policía para defender a los inocentes de actos perpetrados por criminales, quería siempre hacer lo correcto por todo el mundo, y cuando eso ocurrió, acabo con su vida trágicamente.

Asintieron lamentandose por querer reconocer que se acabo muriendo tontamente cuando podría haber sobrevivido si tan solo se hubiese dejado ayudar.

-No sabía que Miles tenía un segundo nombre -objetó Jay-. Porque nunca nos lo dijo.

-Por que no quería que le echáramos de menos por si le conocíamos demasiado bien -opino Nya.

-Pero su muerte no ha sido del todo una tragedia, Miles murió sirviendo a su deber, a su juramento de hacer justicia, quiso que todo acabara bien, y eso mismo logro hacer en el ultimo momento, se llevo consigo al demonio que llevaba tantos años buscando.

Esbozaron una sonrisa de ingenuidad al comprender que era de lo que hablaba el sacerdote.

-Y ahora que estamos todos aquí reunidos para celebrar su muerte, es hora de que se presente uno de los agentes que mejor conocía a Miles Thrower. Capitan Stronger.

Stronger se sorprendió al ver que le llamaban, los demás que tenía atrás le animaban para que se levantara, se levanto asintiendo seriamente y se puso delante del podio.

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí chicos, se que esto no ha sido fácil par todos nosotros, y lo digo de verdad ya que... hace apenas unos días estábamos persiguiéndonos mutuamente e intentando de escapar de un hombre que nos había arruinado nuestras vidas, nos había hecho tocar fondo, y nos hizo separarnos de nuestro hogar, pero menos mal que todo eso ha terminado, ¿verdad?

Nadie sabía si esa era una pregunta de verdad o no, pero se quedaron escuchándolo igualmente.

-En este viaje hemos pasado por todo tipo de cosas, nos hemos preocupado, nos hemos atemorizado, y hemos perdido a varios de nosotros debido a que apenas pudimos protegerles.

Aquello fue algo que le hizo acordar a Rough la perdida de toda su gente y de su hijo. Garmadon y Misako también se sintieron mal por haber perdido antes a Wu.

-Casi perdíamos la esperanza en esta batalla, pero hubo un hombre, uno de nosotros, que nunca perdió la esperanza en capturar a ese monstruo, y ese era Miles -volteo la mirada fijándose en el retrato que tenía al lado-. Miles perdió a su mujer hace casi 25 años por culpa de los ataques premeditados de Zimmer, lo perdió todo aquel dia, y desde entonces se ha puesto a perseguirle con tal de hacer justicia con por lo que le hizo. Quizás algúnos digan que Miles estaba loco por seguir buscándole cuando nadie tenía una prueba de su paradero, pero Miles no era así, no señor, él estaba decidido a hacerlo, y por un buen motivo, había nacido para eso, había nacido para detener el mal de este mundo, tanto si aquellos que lo lastimaban eran humanos o robots.

Sonrío ingenuamente Zane al comprender esa referencia, sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

-Yo apenas conocía a Miles, nunca me puse a hablar con él, nunca le invite a tomar una birra o siquiera hablar de sus problemas, lo cual ahora me da lastima, ya que podríamos haber sido buenos amigos, tanto que quizás él podría haberme ayudado con mi problema.

Asintió Ronan comprendiendo con exactitud a lo que se refería con esa mención.

-Cuando me ponía a hablar con él, supe exactamente que era lo que quería, deseaba morir llevandose consigo a Zimmer a la tumba, y al final lo hizo, cumplío con su promesa. En su momento quise ayudarle a evitar que hiciera eso ya que me parecía una sensatez de su parte, pero ahora creo que puedo entender porque lo hacía, porque deseaba mas que nada en el mundo morirse así, antes no lo comprendía, pero ahora si.

Se quedaron todos mirándole atentamente para poder entender lo que iba a decir.

-Quería volver a ver de vuelta con su mujer para decirle cuanto lo sentía, cuanto sentía no haberla protegido en su momento, quería una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, como todos nosotros deseamos lo mismo para los que hemos perdido a alguien.

Todos se quedaron reflexionando sobre esa cuestión al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, todos querían salvar a quienes perdieron hace tiempo, de cualquier manera lo querían hacer, pero no podían lograr eso por mucho que quisieran, y aunque lo intentaran, ningúno tomaría el mismo rumbo de Miles porque él ya lo había decidido hace tiempo por su propia cuenta.

-No digo que estuvo bien lo que hizo Miles, pero por lo menos logro hacer algo útil, impedir que el mayor asesino de este mundo se saliera de vuelta con la suya, y de eso tenemos que estar verdaderamente orgullosos, ya que a pesar de que se no se encuentra con nosotros, creo que ahora estará en un lugar mejor -finalizo Stronger quedandose en un estado compasivo, ahí empezo a darse cuenta de que se había encariñado mucho mas con Miles y no se percato de ello hasta ahora.

Todos se levantaron aplaudiéndole agradeciéndole que dijera eso, Stronger asomo la vista y vio como todos le felicitaban por su discurso, no entendía porque le hacían ya que aquello que dijo no le parecía para tanto, pero viendo la cara de entusiasmo de los ninjas, ahí pudo entender que justo en este mismo instante, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había sido sincero de verdad.

Después de eso cada uno de los miembros de los ninjas empezaron a ir soltando cosas sobre lo mucho que les gustaba la compañía de Miles, todos decían que era un buen agente y que por sus habilidades podría haberse convertido en un ninja. El resto iban contando anécdotas sobre las que hacía Miles en su tiempo libre, se rieron ya que eran cosas bastante irónicas y los ninjas no se habían enterado de nada de lo que contaban.

Terminaron de contar y entonces un grupo de guardias vestidos uniformes de la guardia civil y armados con unos rifles se pusieron delante del ataúd, se colocaron en fila mientras mantenían apoyados sobre los hombros los rifles y mirando al frente.

-¡Presenten armas! -se escucho decir.

Los guardias extendieron sus armas poniéndolas en posición vertical.

-¡Levanten armas!

Levantaron las armas apuntando hacía arriba.

-¡Fuego!

Ambos mutuamente dispararon con sus respectivos rifles hacía el cielo.

-¡Fuego!

Volvieron a disparar y así continuaron durante un buen rato.

Todos los invitados del funeral se quedaron sentados escuchando el molesto sonido de los disparos que resonaban por todo el campo, sonaban fuertes pero se lo aguantaron ya que eso era algo importante que debían escuchar sin importar el daño que les provocara.

Se creo una enorme tensión en todo el cementerio.

Una media hora mas tarde enterraron el ataúd donde supuestamente se encontraban los restos de lo poco que pudieron encontrar de Miles, lo tapiaron con tierra y pusieron una lapida gris que ponía: AQUI YACE EL CUERPO DE MILES JAMES THROWER, QUE FALLECÍO EN CUMPLIMIENTO DE SU DEBER, COMPAÑERO, AGENTE, AMIGO, HEROE, 1976 – 2015.

Los ninjas se quedaron contemplando la lapida mientras intentaban de ponerse tristes al verla, apenas les costaba asimilar que Miles estuviera muerto ya que después de todo lo que logro hacer por ayudarles, hubiese muerto en el momento en que todo finalizo para ellos.

-Ninjas -escucharon una voz conocida.

Se dieron la vuelta y observaron que por el otro lado venía el Capitan Dutson sentado sobre una silla de ruedas por la que se iba ayudando a arrastrarse por el césped.

-Capitan Dutson -dijo asombrado Stronger de verle.

-Me alegro de veros de vuelta ninjas.

-A usted también, creíamos que no lo lograría -opino Nya.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, desde que os fuisteis, creía que iba a morir ahí solo, pero dure lo suficiente hasta que vinieron los refuerzos.

-Que tardaron una barbaridad en venir -indico ingenuamente Alan.

Jace le dio un codazo en el estomago para llevarle la indirecta.

-Ah -se quejo sintiéndose dolorido por el codazo que le dio.

-Lamento mucho no haber venido antes, pero es que hasta que no me recupere, voy a tener que pasarme un buen rato sentado en esta silla -les comento mostrándoles la silla en la que se encontraba sentado y sin poder levantarse.

-¿Que le han dicho los médicos?

-Que tengo una fractura en ambas piernas pero nada que no se puede reparar con cirugía.

-Le va a costar un poco caro eso -exclamo Rough.

-Lo se, pero con el dinero de la jubilación, ya veís por donde voy.

Asintieron intentando de tomarse con humor esa opinión tan poco halagadora.

-Es una lastima lo que le paso a Thrower, podría haber sobrevivido a pesar de todo esto.

-Igualmente, él siempre quiso hacer eso, tanto si hubiese vivido como que no, él habría buscado la manera de terminar con su vida acabando con el hombre que se la quito hace tiempo -objetó lógicamente Stronger hacíendole ver que no servía que mucho que Miles ahora estuviera con ellos.

Reconsidero Dutson mentalmente esa cuestión.

-¿Os acordáis de la estatua que destruyo Zimmer?

-Como no nos vamos a acordar de eso -indico amargamente Seliel.

-Pues resulta que hay unos hombres que dicen que quieren reconstruirla, pero otros han dicho que ahora prefieren mejor hacer una estatua de Miles en vez de la de Zane -confeso.

Ambos nindroides se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar esa noticia.

-¿Tu que crees Zane Julien? ¿Quieres que vuelva tu estatua o que pongan la de Thrower?

Se dieron un intercambio de miradas al reconocer que esa era una buena idea.

-La de Miles me parece mejor, él se lo merece por todo lo que hizo -accedió con tono entusiasta.

Todos le miraron mostrando la misma mirada de entusiasmo que él, todos estaban de acuerdo con esa idea ya que les parecía lo mas sensato.

-¿Seguro? Porque todavía tienen los planos de cuando se construyo la primera vez.

-Déjelo así, esa estatua se puso porque en ese momento morí, pero he renacido de vuelta, en cambio Miles jamas lo hará, es mejor que quedo así para que todo el mundo sepa él heroe que era él -acoto Zane dejando claro el motivo por el cual quería que cambiasen su antigua estatua.

-Pues que así sea entonces -accedió Dutson sin tenerle ningún problema.

Pixal le miro confiadamente, le entusiasmaba la idea de que hubiese tomado esa decisión.

-Por cierto Mark -dirigió la mirada hacía Stronger.

-Si señor.

-Los superiores quieren darte una medalla al mérito, y a ti a tu equipo por todo lo que han hecho en este viaje, dicen que así tendrán un recuerdo por la reconstrucción de la central de policía.

-Eso es señor todo un halago para mi, señor, pero... -se detuvo al darse cuenta de que esa propuesta que le estaba haciendo le hacía dudar sobre sus decisiones, miro a su equipo que parecía bastante entusiasmado con la idea, pero en cambio miro a Ronan que mostraba una expresión de soslayo, como si se intuyera que lo que le iba a decir no le iba a gustar. En ese momento se decidió por tomar la mejor decisión que hubiese tomado nunca-, temo decirle que no lo aceptare, señor.

-¿Por que no? -se cuestiono Dutson sorprendido por su respuesta.

-Hace años cometí el error de aceptar una medalla que no la merecía, y por eso me ha estado carcomiendo la cabeza durante mucho tiempo, no pienso aceptar nada mas de esos superiores, no son buena gente, ni yo lo he sido en este viaje -le explicó sincerandose con él para que entendiera que ya estaba harto de ser el centro de atención-, así que por eso mismo renuncio a mi puesto como Capitan, y esta vez para siempre.

Se saco la placa demostrando que pretendía renunciar por completo a su puesto.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer eso Stronger? ¿Sabes bien que si lo haces pierdes toda tu reputación? -le pregunto asegurandose de que se pensaba bien sus opciones.

-Mi reputación ha sido un engaño desde siempre, desde ahora pienso vivir como un hombre libre -acoto y se giro mirando confiadamente a Ronan.

Este le devolvió la mirada sabiendo bien que hizo lo correcto.

-Pues en ese caso tendrás que poner a alguien nuevo como Capitan.

-¿Poner a un nuevo Capitan? -se cuestiono Ed Walker al oír esa mención.

-¿No lo sabéis? Si un capitán de policía renuncia a su puesto, este tiene la obligación de entregarle su puesto a alguien que verdaderamente se lo merezca -les explicó a ambos esa regla que desconocían, volteo la mirada de vuelta hacía Stronger-. ¿Se te ocurre a alguien a quien se la puedes entregar? ¿Alguien que pueda recibir el honor de ser capitán?

Se quedo pensando en esa idea, no tenía a nadie a quien poder dársela, le venía a la cabeza varios sujetos que podrían servir, pero ningúno era perfecto para él, si se la iba a dar a alguien, tenía que ser algúna persona con quien haya visto un gran potencial.

En ese mismo momento se le vino a la mente la persona indicada.

Se giro y se puso delante de Seliel alzándole el brazo para que cogiera la placa, le dijo:

-Seliel Waters, te dejo a ti el cargo de capitán del cuerpo policial -declaro.

-¿Yo? -se cuestiono asombrado mientras dirigía la mirada hacía todo el grupo, todos se quedaron con la misma expresión de asombro al no poder creerse que se lo estuviera otorgando a ella.

-Así es Seliel, durante estos últimos has demostrado tener mucha mas voluntad y responsabilidad que yo hace mucho tiempo, hiciste lo correcto al haberme golpeado por detrás en la cabeza, muy pocas personas pueden sentirse orgullosas de eso, pero tu misma lo has conseguido, así que por eso mismo te lo dejo todo a ti, para que hagas un trabajo mejor que el mío -le argumento sincerandose con ella para que entendiera el motivo por el cual se lo entregaba.

Apoyo su placa sobre su mano, ella la cerro y se la acerco para ver como era.

-No me siento capaz de hacerlo señor -le respondió tímidamente.

-Creeme, podrás hacerlo, confío en ti chica -sonrío confiadamente en su decisión.

Seliel se quedo dudando de ello pero entonces miro a Cole que le miraba con una expresión sonriente, al ver su sonrisa sintió una enorme confiar por creer que podía lograrlo.

-Bueno, me parece que ya va siendo hora de que una chica sea capitán -espeto Dutson.

Asintió Seliel sonriendo al gustarle la idea de ser la primera capitana del cuartel.

-Pero esperad un momento -dijo Alan percatandose de algo-. Ahora que Seliel va a ser la nueva capitana, tendrá que estar todo el rato en el cuartel, no podra ser una ninja.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al reconocer esa cuestión, el que peor se la llevo fue Cole ya que justo ahora que empezaba a encariñarse, iba a tener que separarse de ella por el momento.

-Si quieres puedo dársela a otra persona, no tienes porque sentirte obligada -opino Stronger suponiendo que como eso parecía ser un problema, la parecía separar de ese cargo.

-No, me lo quedo, pase lo que pase seré una capitana, pero también una ninja -acoto decidido a hacer ambos trabajos sin importar lo que sacrificase con ello.

Le miro a Cole y esbozo una expresión de confianza pero también de tristeza con él, aquella tristeza le hizo darse cuenta de que por mucho que le gustara, se lo tomaría a mal mas tarde.

-Cole, puedo hablar contigo un segundo -le pidió expresamente.

Miro a todo el mundo y nadie le decía nada al respecto sobre esa petición.

-Claro -acepto con tono favorecido y se marcho alejandose con ella.

Los ninjas se les quedaron mirando y no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco apenados por la pareja ya que les gustaba que Cole hubiese encontrado algo favorable con ella y lo perdiera malamente.

-Me parece que esos dos van a acabar durando menos que nosotros -opino ingenuamente Jay.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, yo se que acabara bien -terció el señor Bucket creyendo lo contrario.

Ambos se alejaron lo suficiente como para que los demás no les escucharan, Seliel se giro y le dijo:

-Siento mucho que esto este pasándonos a nosotros Cole, no me esperaba esto -le confeso mostrandose sincera con él para que viera que se lamentaba que ahora no iban a poder estar juntos como ambos creían al principio.

-Lo se, pero miralo de este modo, has ascendido rápidamente en cuestión de una semana, y te vas a convertir en una capitana, muy pocas mujeres logran ese logro -espeto considerablemente Cole.

Asintió Seliel removiendo su lengua en el interior de su boca.

-Quisiera que tuviéramos un poco de tiempo juntos, después de todo poco nos conocemos.

-Pero tu me conoces bastante a mi.

-Solo por lo que he leído en las redes sociales. He sido un poco fisgona.

-Pero igualmente, en este poco tiempo que hemos estado juntos, hemos conseguido conocernos lo suficiente para saber que tenemos mucho en común, ambos queremos a nuestros padres, queremos que este mundo sea un lugar mejor, tenemos poderes, nos hemos salvado mutuamente, ¿que mas se puede pedir de todo eso? -especifico todas las cosas en las que habían participado juntos.

Se río al darse cuenta de lo ingenuas que eran todas esas especificaciones.

-Mira, tengo una idea, en cuanto volvamos con los demás, nos iremos todos a tomar unas birras a un bar cercano por aquí, y si quieres nos ponemos a hablar de nuestra vida, ¿te apetece eso? -le propuso una alternativa para que así no se sintiera mal consigo mismo.

Seliel se lo pensó detenidamente, sonrió encantada con la idea.

-Si -acepto encantada.

-Bien -se conformo y se acerco para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Seliel se degusto por el beso del cual hizo que levantara la pierna hacía atrás.

Se separaron y se quedaron mirandose entusiasmados con la relación que tenían ahora.

-Pero un momento, ¿como haremos ahora para estar juntos si tu te dedicas a ir por toda Ciudad Ninjago cuidando de la cuidad como un ninja mientras yo me encargo de dirigir a todos los policías que hay por el centro de la ciudad? -se cuestiono ese hecho al reconocer que como ambos tenían un oficio distinto, iban a tener que separarse para ocuparse de sus propios asuntos pendientes.

-Bueno, tampoco quiere decir que estemos separados por un tiempo -exclamo él.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Antes Skylar estuvo contra nosotros, luego se unió y se marcho para ocuparse del trabajo de su padre, pero luego volvió por esto, y ahora ella tendrá que irse de nuevo.

-¿Se va? -se asombro al enterarse de eso-. No lo sabía.

-Lo se, pero miralos bien -volteo la mirada fijándose en Kai y Skylar, estaban a un metro del resto del grupo charlando tranquilamente pero se notaba que ambos estaban tensos por algo, Cole pudo reconocer el motivo-. Puede que ambos no vuelvan a estar juntos de vuelta, pero ella seguirá estando ahí por nosotros, para que cualquier cosa mala que suceda.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si ocurre algún problema mas como el que ha pasado en estos últimos días, yo te lo avisare -acoto decidido a llamarla por cualquier ocasión o problema que suceda en el momento.

Se entusiasmo tanto con esa proposición que se acerco a él y le propino un nuevo beso en los labios solo que este era mas apasionado, Cole no se lo espero y se sorprendió pero rápidamente se degusto por eso ya que era la primera vez que le besaban así.

Al otro lado los ninjas les estaban mirando y no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco entusiasmados por ellos ya que ahora podían ver como verdaderamente ambos se amaban de verdad.

Se volvieron a separar mientras Cole acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Seliel.

-¿Volvemos con ellos y les decimos lo que hemos decidido?

-Si -acepto con tono pasivo.

Le rodeo el hombro con su brazo y ambos marcharon regresando de vuelta con el grupo, marcharon tranquilamente hasta que ambos les vieron juntarse de vuelta.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Dutson esperando una respuesta de ella.

-Acepto señor, seré la capitana del nuevo cuerpo policial -declaro orgullosamente.

-Pues en ese caso te deseo lo mejor chica, tu tío estará orgulloso de ti.

-Lo se señor, creo que él ya lo sabe -indico ella fijando la mirada en el cielo que era donde suponía que estaría su tío viéndola convertirse en lo que era ahora.

-¿Tu que harás ahora Mark? -le pregunto dirigiendo la mirada a Mark de vuelta.

Se quedo pensando en una respuesta, pero no la tenía.

-Sinceramente, no lo se señor, jamas lo he tenido en mente hasta ahora.

-Podrías aprovechar para tomar unas vacaciones -le propuso Ronan.

-Podría hacerlo, pero eso no me ayudaría a vivir durante los próximos 50 años, como mucho.

-En realidad creo que tengo una idea -dijo Rough.

-¿Cual? -le miro intrigado.

-Nuestra idea de recuperar la zona minera necesita de mas personal, y como no se muy bien si llegaremos a obtener a todos los hombres suficientes, esperaba que tu nos ayudaras a comenzar de nuevo -le dio una idea en la que pudiera establecerse sin problemas.

-¿Queréis que os ayude a recuperar vuestra hogar?

-Mas bien a modificarlo, darle un nuevo aspecto mejor que antes, uno en el que no tengamos que vivir atemorizados de lo que haya al otro lado -opino expresamente Zairus.

Se pensó detenidamente Stronger esa idea.

-Si quieres te podemos dejar ahí unos días como mucho, si no te gusta, puedes irte cuando quieras.

-No, lo probare, de todas formas ya no tengo nada que perder -acepto encantado con la idea, volteo la mirada y se fijo en Ronan que lo tenía al lado-. Y tu que Ronan, ¿que harás ahora que has dejado de ser el campeón principal de Puerto Pirata?

-En realidad lo sigo siendo -declaro.

-¿Como que lo sigues siendo? -se cuestiono Skylar esa mención.

-Ahora que Persiatus ha muerto no se muy bien quien esta dirigiendo Puerto Pirata, esa ciudad necesita que la gobierna alguien con cabeza, alguien que no haga de ese pueblo como un lugar donde todos se maten sin motivo -comento dando a entender que pretendía volver ahí para hacerse con el cargo de jefe y dirigir el pueblo a una vida mejor.

-¿De veras estas dispuesto a gobernar Puerto Pirata? -le criticó Jace.

-Y si, tengo que hacerlo, sino, lo hará otro y volverá todo a empezar como siempre.

-¿Y que harás si consigues ser el jefe de Puerto Pirata?

-No lo se, seguramente quitare las luchas, pondré normas de no matar a nadie que no este permitido, y quizás no permita la entrada a gente que este dispuesto a montar un problemas, como paso antes con Zimmer -especifico todas las cosas que se le ocurrían y que podrían hacer que la situación en Puerto Pirata se viviera mucho mejor que lo que era antes.

-Eso me parece bien -opino Edna encantada con la idea.

-Te echaremos de menos Ronan, cuando te vayas -espeto Lloyd.

-Lo se, ha estado bien estar con vosotros ninjas, y os lo digo en serio, llevaba tanto tiempo odiándome a mi mismo por todas las cosas que hacía, que antes no tenía nada por lo que estar luchando, y ahora lo he tenido -comento reconociendo que por primera vez se sentía que estaba siendo útil para algo ademas de robar y matar como el pirata que era.

Todos se le quedaron mirando al notar como ahora a Ronan empezaba a tener un poco de humanidad, estaba dejando de ser la persona que solía ser antes para ser alguien nuevo.

De pronto alguien hizo un ruido extraño que llamo la atención de todo el grupo, dirigieron la mirada por ambos lados hasta que observaron que se trataba de Dareth.

-Uy, me parece que tengo hambre -dijo Dareth sintiéndose avergonzado por hacer eso.

-¿En serio Dareth? ¿Ahora que estamos en un funeral? -le criticó Kai tomándoselo como un gesto de mala educación ya que eso era algo que debía habérselo aguantado antes.

-Es que no he comido desde esta mañana -aclaro.

-Entiendo -exclamo Garmadon.

-Creo que por aquí hay un lugar cercano donde podemos picar algo -propuso Cole.

Todos se miraron y se quedaron encantados con la idea.

-Tiene razón, hagamoslo -indico Stronger estando de acuerdo con él.

-Bueno ninjas, yo ahora os dejo con vuestras cosas -dijo Dutson dandose la vuelta para marcharse.

-¿Usted no nos acompaña? -le pregunto Pixal.

-Y no, yo tengo que volver a la central, ahora que esta reparada toca hacer un montón de papeleo, y creedme, es un montón que voy a tener que hacer durante este fin de semana.

-Uy -exclamo Jace comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

-¿No quiere que le ayudemos? -le pregunto Seliel.

-No, vosotros quedaos aquí y tomaos vuestro descanso, os lo habéis ganado. Nos veremos pronto chicos -se despidió de ellos mirándoles de reojo y se marcho siéndose ayudado con la silla.

-Adiós Dutson -se despidieron mutuamente mientras se alejaba por el frente.

Ambos asintieron esbozando unas expresiones de pena por él.

-¿No os da algo de lastima que tenga que irse así? -inquirió honestamente Nya.

-No te preocupes, Dutson puede encargarse solo, lo ha hecho siempre, ¿sabias que una vez en la granja de su familia levanto un cerdo de diez kilos? -objetó vacilante Stronger.

-¿Un cerdo de diez kilos? Eso es casi imposible -criticó Zane esa opinión.

-Hombre, si ya existen personas que son capaces de arrastrar vehículos con los dientes, ¿porque no iba a ser lo mismo levantando un cerdo bien grande?

-O de levantarlo siquiera -espeto Dareth.

Todos se le quedaron mirando intentando de entender cual era la cuestión sobre esa mención.

-¿He dicho algo? -se quedo indeciso al no saber que hacer tras estar todos mirándoles fijamente.

-Chicos, ¿nos vamos? -pregunto Zane suponiendo que ya se iban.

-Si, vámonos -acepto Jay y ambos se marcharon abandonando el cementerio al no haber nada mas que hacerle ahí.

Mientras se marchaban, Zairus se giro mirando de reojo la lapida de Miles, al ver aquella lapida, le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que le iba a echar de menos, no porque fuera su amigo, sino porque le había dado un motivo para seguir adelante cuando las cosas habían empeorado bastante.

UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE

El equipo se junto en una cantina que se encontraba a unos metros alejados del cementerio, era un bar cotidiano repleto de gente que se la pasaba bebiendo malsanamente, gritando como salvajes y teniendo el televisor encendido donde supuestamente la gente miraba el partido pero apenas había alguien que parecía estar siquiera haciendo caso de lo que mostraban.

Se juntaron en un rincón, unieron varias mesas y se sentaron ahí esperando a que les trajeran varias cervezas con tal de celebrar la victoria que tuvieron sobre Zimmer. Mientras esperaban, empezaron a darse cuenta de que con el griterío que había de la gente, y el resto de ruidos como el del televisor o de las maquinas tragaperras que se encontraban en la entrada del local, se intuyeron rápidamente de que era una mala idea haber venido a este mismo local.

-¿No creéis que este no es el mejor lugar para tomarnos un descanso? -objetó Cyrus.

-Me lo imaginaba de otra manera -opino Cole reconociendo que no había sido una buena idea venir aquí, reclino su espalda contra la silla mientras resoplaba amargamente.

-Creo que esto me recuerda a mis primeros días en Puerto Pirata -mencionó Ronan.

-¿En serio? -le miro indirectamente Skylar.

-Y si, era tal cual, solo que ahora faltaba que hubiera el típico grupo que se creía el mejor del mundo, entraban por esa misma puerta creyendose que habían conseguido hacer el mejor robo de la historia e invitaban a todo el mundo a una copa. Se armo una buena aquel dia.

Todos se miraron teniendo la idea de invitar a todo el mundo a tomar.

-Sea lo que sea que estéis pensando, os lo prohibo -acoto estrictamente Garmadon.

-¿Y eso porque? -se cuestiono Jay.

-No quiero que ahora como vuestro nuevo sensei os paséis de listos y os pongáis a tomar, mañana tendremos que ocuparnos de reparar todos los destrozos causados por Zimmer.

-¿Pero acaso de eso no se ocupa los de la limpieza? -criticó Kai.

-Y lo hacen, pero mañana les ayudaremos.

-Oh -todos se quejaron al gustarles muy poco esa idea.

-Venga chicos, ¿que os creáis? Que viviríais como reyes ahora que Zimmer ha muerto? -les replico amistosamente Rough, se reía disfrutando de sus quejas.

-No, pero yo pensaba que las cosas cambiarían.

-Creedme, y van a cambiar, ahora que hemos perdido también a Wu -indico Zane.

Aquello hizo que todos reconocieran que no iba a ser lo mismo sin Wu, él había sido el hombre que los junto y les convirtió en lo que eran ahora, y sin él, ya no lo sentían todo igual.

-Zane, ¿desde que hemos vuelto, le has visto otra vez? -le pregunto Misako dirigiendose al nindroide que había sido el ultimo en verlo en persona.

-No, la ultima vez que le vi fue su despedida definitiva -declaro.

-¿Su despedida definitiva? -se cuestiono Lloyd.

-Se ha ido -reafirmo dejando bien claro que ya no iban a obtener nada mas de él.

Se lamentaron aún mas pero lo consideraron al ver que era lógico que se hubiera a un lugar mejor.

-¿Te dijo algo mas cuando le viste por ultima vez? -le pregunto Garmadon.

-Solamente que os echaba de menos, y que teníamos que ser fuertes -extendió su mano apoyándola sobre Pixal de manera confiante, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra apoyándola sobre la mano de su madre que la tenía al lado-, los unos con los otros, como una familia.

Cambiaron sus expresiones a unas de entusiasmo al ver que eso resultaba mucho mas placentero.

-Eso es tan digno de él -asintió complacida Misako.

Garmadon la consolo apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro.

Justo en ese momento apareció el camarero llevando consigo una bandeja repleta de botellas de cerveza y unos cuantos vasos de cristal apoyados entre si a cada lado de la bandeja.

-Disculpad, ¿alguien ha pedido veinte cervezas para cada uno? -les pregunto objetivamente.

-Pues si, ya iba siendo hora de que nos las trajeran -se quejo amargamente Alan, estaba tan cansado de esperar que le echaba la culpa al camarero por haber llegado tarde.

-No te quejes tanto Alan, que él no tiene la culpa -le recrimino el señor Bucket.

Cada uno cogío un vaso mientras el camarero apoyaba las botellas de cerveza en medio de la mesa, las descorcho y cada uno se fue sirviendo de las veinte cervezas, luego el camarero se fue.

-Brindemos ninjas, por haber ganado esta batalla imposible, y por Wu, que ha dado su vida por nosotros durante demasiadas veces -propuso Garmadon extendiendo su vaso con cerveza.

-Por Wu -le siguió Lloyd la corriente.

Ambos levantaron los vasos, se los golpearon y se bebieron un trago de un tirón.

-¡Ah! -gritaron todos mientras bajaban el vaso golpeteándolo bruscamente contra la mesa.

-¿Pero que tiene esto? -se cuestiono Gideon mirandose la etiqueta de la botella.

-¿La primera vez que la tomas? -le pregunto vacilante Ronan.

-La primera y la ultima -tosió mientras apoyaba la botella de vuelta en la mesa.

-No te preocupes jovencito, pronto te acostumbraras a esto -le animo Ed dandole golpecitos en el hombro para que se animara un poco con eso.

De pronto apareció un repartidor que entro al bar y se acerco hacía los ninjas.

-Disculpad, ¿uno de vosotros es Skylar Chen? -les pregunto con tono dudoso.

-Si, esa soy yo -confirmo ella.

-Hay una carta para usted -saco una carta de su bolsa y se la entrego.

La cogío y se quedo mirándola para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Quien la manda? -le pregunto Kai al repartidor.

-Esperaba que ustedes me lo dijeran, viene de Puerto Pirata.

-¿De Puerto Pirata? -se sorprendió Ronan al oír eso.

-Eso dice en la carta -indico señalando el sello que había en el envoltorio en la carta.

Skylar se quedo dudas al ver esa carta ya que le resultaba imposible que viniera de Puerto Pirata.

-Me alegra que hayáis vuelto ninjas, esta ciudad os necesitaba mas que nunca en el mundo. Adiós -se despidió el repartidor con tono favorable y se marcho por donde vino.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al repartidor que se iba como si nada.

-Que chico mas simpático -opino Edna.

-Yo diría mas bien impresentable -terció ingenuamente Jay.

Inmediatamente Skylar se puso a sacar la carta del sobre, le abrió la tapa de un tirón y luego saco la hoja que estaba doblada por entero, la desdoblo y se puso a leer lo que había puesto. Los demás estaban mirando intentando de entender que era lo que había puesto ahí.

-Oh dios mío -exclamo Skylar ensombrecida.

-¿Que es lo que pone? -pregunto Kai empezando a preocuparse por lo que había puesto.

-Es de Gus -declaro ella.

-¿Tu tío Gus?

-¿Sigue vivo? -pregunto Cole intrigado.

-Al parecer si -reafirmo llevandose la mano a la boca de lo sorprendida que estaba de ver que su tío seguía vivo tras haberle visto por ultima vez gravemente herido.

-Dice: Querida Skylar, si estas leyendo esto, es que entonces mi carta te ha llegado a tiempo. Tengo que decirte que estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada, he estado estos últimos cuidándome gracias a la ayuda de compañeros cocineros que decidieron atenderme. La situación en Puerto Pirata ha cambiado drásticamente, desde que Persiatus ha muerto ahora los demás piratas no saben como resolver el asunto que se ha producido aquí, nadie sabe como reparar el puerto, así que por eso mismo un grupo de cocineros y yo hemos decidido tomar el mando del puerto para repararlo, y me gustaría ofrecerte la oportunidad de ser nuestra líder, quiero que gobiernes Puerto Pirata y nos ayudes a mejorarlo para que no vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo que antes -explicó el mensaje en la nota y luego lo cerro quedandose indecisa al ver lo que le proponía.

Aquello dejo mal a Kai ya que ahora veía que Skylar se tendría que ir para alejarse de él.

-Quiere que gobierne Puerto Pirata -dijo.

-Tendrás que hacerlo Skylar -acoto Edna-, es la única forma de que ese pueblo se recupere.

-Ya, pero... no se si me siento capaz de hacerlo, yo... -se quedo pensando en esa cuestión hasta que al final no pudo soportarlo mas, se levanto y se marcho yéndose al baño.

Todos se le quedaron mirando atónitos al ver que se lo tomo mal.

-Voy a ir a buscarla -dijo Kai levantándose para seguirla.

Ambos se quedaron asintiendo como intentando de asimilar ese suceso tan repentino.

-Genial, adiós a ser gobernante de Puerto Pirata -se quejo Ronan disgustado al reconocer que justo antes se le ocurrió la idea de gobernar ese pueblo, y ahora no lo iba a poder hacer.

Se levanto sin previo aviso y se marcho saliendo del bar dando pasos lentos.

-Ronan, ¿adonde vas? -le pregunto Stronger queriendo entender adonde se iba.

-A tomar el aire -comento sin dar muchos detalles, luego salió del bar.

Se quejo asintiendo al no entender lo que le pasaba.

-Yo creo que se va a largar -opino Jace.

-¿Tu crees?

-Eso o quizás nos a mate a todos en un ataque de malhumor -dijo vacilante Alan.

Stronger se quejo entre dientes al reconocer que Ronan no se iba a quedar bien durante toda la noche, se levanto y se marcho mientras los demás le miraban salir del bar.

-Genial, cada vez somos menos -espeto sarcásticamente Jay percatandose de que todos los miembros del equipo se estaban separando a cada tanto.

Skylar se encontraba metida en el baño de mujeres apoyada contra el lavabo con la cabeza baja, la levanto y se miro al espejo, estaba llorando, le caían lagrimas de los ojos, se paso la mano por la cara para quitárselas, se le fueron pero eso no impidió que siguiera sintiéndose triste por esto.

De pronto escucho unos golpes que venían del otro lado.

-¿Skylar? -escucho una voz conocida.

Supo reconocer esa voz, se trataba de su novio Kai que estaba fuera.

-Skylar, ¿estas bien?

No sabía si contestarle o no ya que no sabía que decirle.

-¿Puedo pasar ahí a pesar de que es el baño de mujeres?

Se rió por ese comentario pero le seguía dando demasiadas dudas.

Mientras afuera del bar, Stronger salió del bar buscando a Ronan, lo miro por ambas partes hasta que entonces se fijo en él parado en la esquina cerca de la acera, le veía haciendo algo pero no sabía que era ya que estaba de espaldas mirando hacía la calle.

-Ronan -le llamo.

Ronan reaccionó sorprendiéndose, se giro mostrando que tenía un cigarrillo en la mano.

-¿Tu fumas? -le pregunto sorprendido.

Intento de inmiscuirse en ese hecho pero no podía, le había descubierto.

-Vale, lo admito, hay ocasiones en que fumo -confeso revelando que si fumaba.

-¿Pero desde cuando? Porque si no recuerdo bien, en ningún momento te vimos fumar.

Se lamento al reconocer ese hecho.

-Antes fumaba, lo deje, y fijate ahora, he vuelto a fumar.

-¿Y llevas encima un cigarrillo por si vuelves a ponerte a fumar?

-Por si acaso, siempre que me pongo mal, fumo.

-Pues yo pensaba que cuando te ponías mal mas bien te ponías a disparar cosas o te ponías a robar las ricos -opino ingenuamente mientras se iba acercando hacía él.

-¿Robando a la gente? ¿Que soy yo, Robin Hood?

Se rió al reconocer que tenía razón en ese comentario absurdo.

-Solamente robo para mi, o robo si me pagan por ello.

-¿Pero dejaras de hacerlo nó?

Movió sus ojos de un lado a otro.

-Quizás lo haga.

-No, quizás nó -acoto estrictamente Stronger negándose a dejar que lo hiciera-. Tienes que dejarlo.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso eres mi padre?

-No, pero también soy policía, y si estas dispuesto a cometer otro robo, voy a tener que arrestarte.

-Ya no eres policía.

-Lo soy a pesar de mi placa.

Se lamento amargamente mientras resoplaba largandose el humo de la boca.

-Venga Ronan, ¿te encuentras bien?

¿Tu que crees?

-¿Te sientes mal por lo de Skylar verdad?

Bajo la cabeza reconociendo que ese era el motivo por el que estaba tan mal consigo mismo.

-Creía que podría mejorar las cosas, y fijate tu el destino me la juega de esta manera.

-Venga Ronan, tampoco es para tanto, que te hayan arruinado el sueño no quiere decir que...

-No es mi sueño.

-¿Como?

-Nunca fue mi sueño, solamente era una idea que tenía porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Aquello dejo a Stronger totalmente indeciso al no saber que decirle.

-¿No tienes ningún motivo por el que seguir adelante?

-Y no, mi vida lo era todo en Puerto Pirata, y ahora todo va a cambiar.

-¿Pero tu no querías que cambie? -le replico intentando de entenderle, ahí entonces en ese momento empezo a darse cuenta de las verdades intenciones de Ronan-. ¿Tu no quieres que cambie verdad?

-No te entiendo.

-Ibas a volver a Puerto Pirata, para volver a hacer lo mismo que Persiatus, ¿verdad?

Resoplo amargado al reconocer que le pillo.

-Mi vida siempre ha sido violencia, y si vuelvo ahí explicándoles que he cambiado, la gente que vive ahí no me tomara en serio, me odiaran por haber cambiado.

-Pero Ronan, ¿de veras quieres que volver a todo esto después de todo lo que sucedió ahí?

-Y si, ¿que otra vida me espera sino?

-Pues la de un heroe.

-Los ninjas son los héroes, yo simplemente les ayude para así poder alejarme de Persiatus, y lo conseguí, ahora puedo volver adonde pertenezco.

-Tu no perteneces ahí Ronan, tu perteneces aquí, con nosotros.

-Nunca fui criado aquí, yo me crié en las afueras, como un niño huérfano que tuvo que soportar un montón de palizas que le volvieron mas fuerte.

Aquello hizo que Stronger se decidiera por contarle algo que no le gustaba contarle.

-En realidad eso no es del todo cierto Ronan.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Tu si que te criaste aquí, naciste aquí pero te robaron cuando eras un bebe.

Ronan se quedo indeciso sin saber como reaccionar.

-Al parecer hace años un grupo de piratas entraron a robar en un hospital, y uno de ellos te saco de ahí, tus padres jamas te volvieron a ver -agrego demostrando que se había equivocado en todo aquello que siempre había creído desde siempre.

Apoyo su mano sobre su corazón como si se le estuviera apunto de explotar desde dentro.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Cuando volvimos, te investigue por curiosidad, y descubrí un montón de cosas útiles, una de ellas era la de una pareja a la que fue sustraída su bebe por culpa de unos piratas, fue el único robo de un bebe producido por piratas, por eso mismo se que eres tu el niño secuestrado.

Se llevo la mano a la cabeza al ver que si tuvo padres pero los perdió.

-Llevaban muchos años buscándote, hasta que al final se rindieron.

-¿Siguen vivos todavía?

-Me temo que no Ronan, fallecieron hace seis años.

-Seis años -exclamo ensombrecido.

-Lo siento mucho Ronan, debería habértelo dicho hace días, pero...

-No, no lo digas, no digas nada.

-Vale, no diré nada.

Se quedo de espaldas y tiro el cigarrillo contra la acera, lo piso con el pie para apagarlo.

-¿Cuales eran sus nombres?

-¿De veras lo quieres saber?

Se giro mirándole de reojo con expresión de duda.

-Y si, para así poder ir a visitarles a sus tumbas.

-No tienen tumbas -agrego seriamente-. Habían pactado incinerar sus cuerpos.

-Pues joder con esto entonces -se quejo mientras soltaba una risa ingenua.

Stronger pudo notar el dolor que sentía Ronan, podía comprender lo mal que lo estaba pasando a pesar de que tampoco podía ayudarle mucho mas que ahora.

-Si quieres, puedo ir a hablar con las personas que ellos les conocían para...

-No -le interrumpió antes de que siguiera, se giro y le miro con una expresión seria-. No lo hagas, déjalo estar así, es mejor que hayan muerto, ya que así me he evitado el poder decirles que es lo que ha estado haciendo su hijo perdido durante estos últimos treinta años.

-¿Pero si hubiesen estado vivos, les habrías dicho eso?

-No lo se, quizás si y quizás no -se quedo sin saber que conclusión sacar de todo esto.

Se quedo reflexionando sobre esa cuestión hasta que entonces reconoció lo bajo que había caído, siempre se creía alguien desdichado, pero ahora veía que había alguien que estaba mucho mas desdichado que él, y esos eran sus padres, los padres que pudo haber tenido si no fuera porque le cogieron cuando era tan solo un bebe, ellos no se merecían eso, y él tampoco.

-¿Sabes? Tienes toda la razón.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Tengo que cambiar, no puedo seguir siendo un pirata, si lo hago, seré lo mismo que la gente que me arrebato a mis padres, no mas robar, no mas matar -acoto decidido a dejar atrás su pasado y concentrarse en un futuro mucho mejor en el que estuviera bien consigo mismo.

Stronger le miro con una expresión confiada al ver que logro hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-He pensado sobre lo de Skylar -dijo.

-¿Que has pensado?

-Que si ella ahora va a ser la gobernante de Puerto Pirata, quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo para que tu seas su segundo al mando por si ella algúna vez se va del Puerto -le propuso animadamente.

Ronan se pensó detenidamente esa idea.

-Como si ella fuese la pirata, y yo el segundo oficial.

-Exacto.

No le gustaba mucho la idea ya que detestaba a los segundos oficiales, pero viendo que por lo menos Stronger le estaba dando una oportunidad para que madurara, decidió aceptarsela.

-¿Tu crees que a ella le gustara?

-Bueno, para eso tenemos que hablar con ella, ¿no te parece?

-Claro -indico avergonzado al no darse cuenta de ese hecho.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y marcharon regresando al bar.

-¿Pero puedo quedarme con el rifle verdad?

-Solo si lo usas para algo útil.

-No te preocupes, lo usare para algo útil -indico soltando una risilla silenciosa.

Stronger le miro con mala cara al sentir que se estaba burlando de él.

DE VUELTA EN EL INTERIOR DEL BAR

Skylar quería abrirle la puerta a Kai para que pasara, pero no estaba muy segura de eso, sabía bien que si no le decía nada él se preocuparía mas y acabaría pasando al otro lado por la fuerza, o simplemente se quedaría ahí esperando a que se la abriera por voluntad propia.

-Skylar, ¿continuas ahí no?

Kai tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la puerta intentando de oír lo que sucedía al otro lado, no oía nada, pero sentía que verdaderamente estaba ella dentro. Le siguió preguntando hasta que al final se canso y se giro apoyandose contra la columna que tenía al lado de la puerta.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas algo -le aviso cordialmente.

Dio en el clavo con eso, era obvio que se iba a quedar ahí, pero aún así no estaba segura de si abrírsela o no para impedir que se quedara ahí perdiendo el tiempo toda la noche, pero debía de hacerlo, ya que era su novio y era responsabilidad de ambos que se cuidaran mutuamente.

Kai seguía estando donde estaba pero con la cabeza agachada ya que se estaba lamentando por haber dejado que Skylar se metiera ahí, al final la puerta se abrió, Kai se sorprendió y entonces observo a Skylar asomando la cabeza, le miraba con una expresión triste.

-Skylar, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto de nuevo.

-¿Puedes pasar aquí dentro Kai? -le pidió señalándole que se metiera con ella.

-¿Que me meta?

-Ya se que es el baño de mujeres, pero no hay nadie, venga -le presiono para que se metiera.

Se alivio por ver que no estaba cometiendo ningúna estupidez y se metió con ella en el baño.

Quedaron los dos encerrados en un espacio bastante estrecho en el que apenas podían moverse.

-¿Puedes contarme que es lo que te ocurre?

Se rasco el brazo en señal de miedo, Kai reconoció y supo ver bien que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Si quieres no hace falta que me lo cuentes ahora? Yo espero.

Sonrío alegrada de ver lo capaz que era él de querer ayudarla en todo momento, se decidió por confesarle la verdad acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Durante años, mi padre me entreno para que me convirtiera en alguien como él, quería que continuara su legado como un líder corrupto que solamente se preocupa de si mismo, y al principio eso me gustaba, ya que había conseguido traicionar a tanta gente que empezo a volvérseme una costumbre. Pero de pronto empece a darme cuenta de que todo eso estaba mal, me estaba volviendo una persona desequilibrada que no se daba cuenta de las horribles que hacía -le explicó razonando con él para que entendiera lo culpable que se sentía de su comportamiento en el pasado.

-Uhum -contesto Kai escuchando atentamente su historia.

-Así que al final después de tanta tiempo, empece a reconsiderar la idea de escapar de él, pero sabía que si lo hacía él acabaría encontrándome de algúna manera, así que por eso mismo me dispuse a seguir con él para ver donde iba la cosa.

-Y acabo con nosotros secuestrados en una isla -objetó Kai.

-Si, que insensatez de mi parte haberme metido en eso.

-Igualmente, tu no sabías como iba a acabar todo.

-Lo se, pero... después de conocerte, me hiciste acordar a esa persona que yo solía ser antes, a esa joven niña que soñaba con un mundo mejor, tu me hiciste recordar eso Kai, por eso mismo te quise, por lo bueno y sincero que eras conmigo.

-¿Cuando no lo he sido? -exclamo ingenuamente.

Se río a carcajadas al ver que otra se hacía el vanidoso como siempre.

-Tu antes me dijiste, que el pasado de mi padre no tenía porque afectarme, que podía cambiar las cosas, como hice antes salvando a Dutson.

-Hiciste bien al quemarle la herida del estomago.

-Lo se... pero ahora que ha llegado esa carta de mi tío Gus, siento como otra vez va todo a volver a comenzar de nuevo, como siempre pasa.

-¿Que quieres decir?

Se quedo pensándolo con exactitud hasta que entonces dijo:

-Me da miedo volver ahí Kai, sinceramente me da miedo.

-¿Pero por que?

-Porque otra vez tengo que volver a ser lo que no quiero ser, una Chen.

-Pero eres una Chen.

-Hija de un Chen que casi acabo destruyendo el mundo por su culpa.

-Pero venga ya Skylar -apoyo sus manos encima de sus hombros-, ya dejaste a un lado todo aquello que eres antes, ¿porque sigues pensando en eso todavía?

-Porque no puedo, si vuelvo ahí, todo el mundo me seguirá tratando como la hija de Chen.

-No si les demuestras lo contrario.

-Los de Puerto Pirata son unos idiotas, jamas me querrán escuchar.

-No puedes saberlo si no lo intentas primero.

Soltó una risilla falsa debido a que apenas era capaz de tomarse en serio todas las insistencias que le estaba dando su novio con tal de hacerle ver lo bueno de todo este asunto.

-Quiero dejar el pasado atrás pero no puedo, sigo creyendo que mi padre volverá para vengarse de mi y de todos vosotros, en especial a tu.

-Chen no volverá de donde esta.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes? Garmadon pudo regresar, ¿no?

-Ya, pero yo ni creo que Chen sea capaz de hacer lo mismo que Garmadon -opino dudando de ello.

-Tu no sabes nada -le reprocho indignada, se dispuso a salir del baño.

-Espera -le detuvo cerrándole la puerta de un tirón cuando justo estaba apunto de abrir la puerta.

Skylar asintió amargada al ver que no le iba a dejar salir.

-Se muy bien que tienes miedo de que él vuelva y monte el mismo desastre que antes, pero tu no tienes que dejar de sér lo que eres por tu padre, él no te define, tu eres quien se define, y si algún dia intenta de volver de ese repulsivo mundo donde se encuentra encerrado, no dejes que él te convierta en lo que eras antes, lucha contra ello, vuélvete mejor que él, y cuando eso pase, te darás cuenta de que has cambiado a una mejor persona -le explicó razonadamente para que viera que por mucho miedo que le diera su padre, tenía que dejar atrás su miedo por él y pensar mas en ella misma y en lo que pretendía hacer en el futuro.

Se quedo reflexionando sobre esa cuestión que tenía bastante sentido, todo siempre lo había hecho para ganarse el afecto de su padre, pero su padre jamas había sido una buena persona, y si él no estaba dispuesto a cambiar, entonces ella era quien tenía que cambiar primero.

-¿De veras lo crees?

-Hombre, te lo dice alguien que es hijo de un herrero -exclamo irónicamente de vuelta.

Se rió al resultarle bastante absurda esa cuestión.

-Venga Skylar, demuestrales a todos que puedes mejorar las cosas en Puerto Pirata.

-Pero si lo hago quedare lejos de ti.

-Lo se, y lo entiendo, pero... mi lugar esta aquí, y tu lugar esta ahí, ambos vamos a tener que hacer ese sacrificio por si queremos que este mundo cambie -indico concluyentemente Kai reconociendo que si ambos querían hacer las cosas bien, iban a tener que separarse y ocuparse de sus asuntos pendientes que se encontraban en dos lugares muy distintos.

Skylar pudo reconsiderar perfectamente esa idea.

-Pero si sucede algo malo, y necesitas mi ayuda, podrás...

-No te preocupes Skylar, te avisare por si quieres volver con el equipo, siempre serás uno de los nuestros -acoto confiadamente Kai dejando bien claro que ella siempre lucharía con ellos.

Sonrió alegrada por ver que lo tenía todo resuelto, se sentía tan entusiasmada por ver como Kai había cambiado en estos últimos días, que no pudo evitarlo y se acerco para darle un suave beso en los labios que provoco que él cerrase los ojos y se degustase por eso.

Skylar se separo y luego Kai se le quedo mirando confundido.

-¿Que ha sido por eso? -le pregunto extrañado.

-Un regalo para ti, por haber sido tan bueno conmigo Fueguecito.

-Creo que al final va a empezar a gustarme ese nombre -indico ingenuamente.

Ambos se rieron y decidieron salir del baño, empezaban a sentir una enorme peste que salía tanto del interior del grifo como del inodoro que tenían al lado, no les gustaba para nada ese baño, y sobretodo estando en un bar que no parecía ser tan malo como cualquier otro.

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron teniendo delante a Stronger junto con Ronan.

-¡Ah! -ambos se sorprendieron al estar tan cerca.

-Hola chicos -les saludo Ronan.

-¿Que hacéis aquí? -les pregunto Kai extrañados al ver que parecía que ambos también querían meterse en el mismo lugar donde estaban ellos.

-Kai, Skylar, Ronan quiero deciros una cosa -dijo Stronger dirigiendo la mirada hacía Ronan.

-¿Que quieres decirnos Ronan? -pregunto Skylar queriendo saber lo que tenía por decir.

-Veréis: antes yo había contado que pretendía gobernar Puerto Pirata para mejorarlo, pero en realidad mentí, planeaba volver ahí para ocupar el puesto de Persiatus y continuar con las luchas -confeso Ronan sincerandose con ellos con un cierto tono de vergüenza por lo que pensaba.

-¿En serio? -se extraño seriamente Kai.

-Así es, y como me avergüenzo de eso, he decidido que no sea yo el que gobierne Puerto Pirata, prefiero que mejor seas tu la que lo gobierne, y yo sea tu segundo oficial.

-¿Segundo oficial?

-Así es, como si fuera el vicepresidente o algo así, si en algún momento tu tienes que irte, yo me ocupare de proteger tu cargo, de la misma forma que también pienso protegerte de cualquier amenaza o de cualquiera que este en tu contra. Solo si tu lo aceptas.

Skylar no sabía que pensar sobre eso, no se acordaba de que Ronan también quería gobernar Puerto Pirata, pero ahora que dijo eso, sentía como que se lo debía por todo lo que hizo por ellos, y por el desastre que se había creado en Puerto Pirata cuando ellos se fueron.

-Ronan -dijo haciendo que captara su atención-. Lamento mucho no haberme acordado de tu propuesta, me avergüenzo bastante de esto, pero yo también me avergüenzo de muchas cosas que debería haber cambiado hace mucho tiempo, así que por eso mismo te concedo que tu seas mi segundo oficial, a cambio de que jamas vuelvas a ser el que eras antes.

-En realidad eso ya se lo he dicho yo -aviso Stronger de ese hecho.

-Ah -comprendió Kai.

-¿De veras puedo quedarme en Puerto Pirata?

-Puedes hacerlo Ronan, pero prométeme de que no montaras un escándalo estando ahí -le aconsejo estrictamente para que no se pasara de la raya, le conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que haría.

-No te preocupes, seré legal -acoto confiadamente.

-Eso no me dice mucho -dijo Kai sintiendo que con eso no estaba jurando nada.

-Venga Kai, deja que lo intente, que el pobre ya ha pasado por mucho.

-Si, he pasado por mucho -exclamo amargandose en sus pensamientos, no le gusto ese comentario que lo hacía parecer como un niño pequeño que había pasado por una mala experiencia psicológica.

-¿Volvemos con los demás? -propuso Skylar asomando la mirada para ver que el resto del equipo continuaba sentado sobre la mesa sin hacer nada.

-Si, volvamos -acepto encantado Kai, apoyo su brazo encima de su hombre y marcharon de vuelta con los demás mientras los otros dos les seguían por detrás.

Todo el equipo continuaba bebiéndose las cervezas cuando vieron a los otro cuatro acercarse.

-Hola chicos -les saludo Kai llamando su atención.

-Hace como un buen rato que estabais ahí dentro, ¿que hacíais? -les pregunto Cole.

-Estábamos tratando sobre el asunto este de Puerto Pirata, ya lo tenemos resuelto.

-¿En serio? Porque yo pensaba que ahí dentro estabais...

-Alan, como sigas por ahí te juro por dios que te echo a patadas del bar -le señalo acusadoramente Garmadon con el dedo, ya se hacía una idea de lo que iba a decir y no le gustaba nada.

-Perdón -se quedo indeciso por eso.

-Al final ella si que gobernara Puerto Pirata -confirmo Stronger.

-¿De veras lo harás? -le pregunto Edna.

-Lo haré, pero con la ayuda de Ronan, ahora se quedara como mi segundo oficial -añadió fijando la mirada en Ronan que se mostraba muy cordial con su idea.

Asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Pero acaso no tendrás que alejarte de Kai? -se cuestiono Dareth ese hecho.

-Lo se, y hemos pactado de que si en algún momento tenemos que unirnos de vuelta, lo haremos, pase lo que pase seguiremos siendo un equipo, como hasta ahora -mencionó Skylar fijándose en Kai que mostraba una mirada confiada, aceptaba esa idea a pesar de lo que eso suponía.

-Por Skylar, la nueva gobernante pirata pacifista -extendió Rough su jarra de cerveza.

-¡Por Skylar! -celebraron todos golpeando sus vasos para celebrar el nuevo logro de Skylar.

-Venga chicos, tampoco es para tanto, no es como si fuera la Presidenta del mundo.

-No, pero vas a demostrarle a un montón de piratas que hay algo mas que la violencia, y eso no es algo que sucede todos los días, siempre hay que aprovechar todas las oportunidades que uno tenga encima porque sino las perdemos para siempre -comento Rough dejando claro que era mejor que aprovechara ahora ya que sino perdería la oportunidad de hacer algo útil que lo cambiaría todo.

Aquel argumento le hizo darse cuenta a Jay de que no podía dejar pasar este momento, tenía que aprovechar aquello que durante años siempre había esperado hacer.

-Tiene razón -exclamo levantándose de golpe, provoco una sacudida que hizo temblar la mesa.

-¿En lo de que Ronan sea su segundo oficial y no el numero 2? -objetó vacilante Dareth de nuevo.

-¿Que? -se extraño Ronan con ese comentario.

-No, me refiero a lo que ha dicho Rough, tiene toda la razón -reafirmo justificando su mención.

Ambos se miraron sin entender muy bien de lo que hablaba.

-Nya -volteo su mirada hacía su novia samurai que estaba al lado-. Hay algo que siempre he querido decirte durante mucho tiempo, pero debido a todos nuestros problemas no he podido hacerlo.

Se quedo indecisa al ver lo que decía ya que empezaba a tener el mal presentimiento de que iba a acabar diciendo algo que iba a sonar estupido pero sincero a la vez.

Se salió de su asiento y le agarro de la mano para sacarla a ella también de su silla.

-Nya la primera vez que te vi, supe bien que serías la hermana guapísima, y eso que ya me había decretado conocerte de cualquier modo, y cuando lo hice, empece a conocerte mas a fondo, descubrí tu vocación para ser samurai, y a pesar de que me enfado bastante de que tu hermano fuese el primero en saber eso y de que te interesaste por Cole por el mero hecho de que una pésima maquina del amor creado por el doctor Borg te dijera que debías estar con él -especifico todas las cosas que le encantaban de ella y de las que la hicieran odiar después de aquel suceso.

-Como si todo lo que inventara fuera malo -se quejo Cyrus indignado por ese comentario.

-Tranquilo Cyrus, deja que termine de hablar -le apaciguo Rebecca para que se calmara.

Me enfade bastante, tanto que te odie por eso, hasta tal punto que me conseguí una nueva novia, solamente para llevarte la contra, aquello fue un terrible error imperdonable, uno en el que no pienso dejar que vuelva a suceder, así que por eso mismo he decidido dejar todo el rencor atrás -se sentó de rodillas contra el suelo de una manera que hizo que todos se asombraran, en especial Nya que se llevo la mano a la boca ya que al ver ese gesto supuso bien lo que iba a hacer él.

-Nya Smith -extrajo de detrás de su pantalón una pequeña cajita azul recubierta de algodón, la abrió con el dedo revelando que dentro había un anillo-, ¿quieres casarte conmigo antes de que ocurra como en las películas que siempre ocurre algo malo en el ultimo momento?

-Jay -exclamo su madre absorta al ver lo que estaba haciendo su hijo.

Nya se quedo indecisa, estaba titubeando con la mano de una forma bastante nerviosa.

-¿Que dices Nya? Zanjamos esta disputa nuestra de una vez por todas.

-Eh... Jay.

-¿Si? -esbozo una sonrisa muy abierta al pensar que le iba a dar la respuesta que quería que le diera.

-Si hacemos esto, ¿prometes dejar de presumir de tu mismo? -le pidió ingenuamente.

-Eh... bueno.

-Es broma -aclaro riéndose de una forma burlona-, claro que lo haré.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es Jay, yo también quiero zanjar esta dispuesta nuestra.

Jay se entusiasmo tanto que saco el anillo de la caja y se lo metió rápidamente en el dedo anular de Nya, se levanto y ambos se quedaron mirandose hasta que al final se chocaron dandose un apasionado beso que hizo que todo el mundo aplaudiera, incluida la gente que estaba mirando atónita toda la escena desde que se inicio.

-Oh, nuestro hijo se ha hecho todo un hombre -dijo Edna alegrándose tanto que su marido la tuvo que coger para impedir que se cayera hacía atrás.

Ambos se separaron y se pusieron a mirar el equipo que les miraba totalmente entusiasmados.

-Ha dicho que si -les dijo vacilante mientras se ponía como loco.

-Lo se -reafirmo Cole y se levanto para abrazar a su amigo para felicitarle por eso.

Mientras todos felicitaban a Jay por su compromiso con Nya, Zane empezo a venirle una idea a la cabeza, una idea acerca de algo que hasta ahora no se le había venido a la mente desde hacía ideas. Miro fijamente a Pixal que se encontraba felicitando a Nya, la veía feliz, tanto que le dolía saber lo que sentiría ella cuando le dijera la verdad sobre lo que prometió hacer.

-Ey, para celebrarlo, Garmadon invito las copas -aviso enérgicamente Jay.

-¡Si! -afirmo toda la gente del bar estando de acuerdo.

-De eso nada -acoto estrictamente Garmadon negándose a aceptar esa idea.

-Oh vaya -se quejo un individuo del bar al igual que todos los demás ahí presentes.

-Venga sensei, estamos de celebración -protesto Jay queriendo que cambiara de opinión.

-Y también lo estaremos el dia de la boda, así que será mejor que cuides un poco tu dinero porque ahora mismo vas a tener que pagar las copas de toda esta gente -le notifico seriamente.

-¿Que? -chillo Jay alarmado por esa revelación.

-Tranquilo Jay, lo haremos entre todos, ¿verdad? -tercio Misako esa justificación, le miro soberanamente a Garmadon para que no se tomara en serio esa idea.

-Si -acepto a regañadientes.

-Uff -se alivio llevandose la mano al pecho.

-Menos mal que ahora no te ha pedido que pagues el banquete -le dijo Nya.

-¿Que? -se extraño con esa nueva mención.

Zane no pudo aguantarlo mas y se levanto sin decir nada a nadie, Pixal le miro y se extraño al ver que su novio se largaba del bar misteriosamente, se intrigo al mismo tiempo que sintió algo de tristeza por no entender lo que le ocurría, se levanto y se marcho sin que ningúno mas se diera absolutamente cuenta, siguieron festejando sin ningún problema.

AFUERA

Zane salió del bar completamente ajetreado ya que no aguantaba un minuto mas escuchando todas las felicitaciones que le estaban dando a Jay y a Nya por su compromiso, no es que no lo aguantara o siquiera sintiera envidia por ellos dos, les alegraba ver que ambos acabaron juntos por fin después de todo el tiempo que estuvieron queriendo evitarse por lo sucedido los dos años pasados, pero ahora después de ver eso, sentía que él también debía hacer algo al respecto.

-Zane -escucho una voz conocida.

Se giro mirando de reojo y observo de que se trataba de Pixal, le había seguido.

-Siento mucho haberme ido de ahí -se disculpo con ella sabiendo bien lo que le iba a decir.

-¿Y porque lo haz hecho entonces? -criticó ella mientras se iba acercando hacía él.

-Por un motivo muy importante.

-¿Y cual es? -quedo delante de él.

Busco la manera de explicarse hasta que entonces oyó el alboroto que se estaba produciendo dentro del bar, eran los chicos celebrándolo de una forma bastante descontrolada.

-¿Oye eso? -le agarro de los hombros y la giro para que mirara hacía el bar.

Pudo escuchar como el ruido iba aumentando cada vez, aquello ya sonaba a un desvarío.

-Suena a que se lo están pasando bien -opino ella sin dar muchos detalles.

-Se lo están pasando bien porque están celebrando que Jay y Nya se van a casar, van a convertirse en marido y mujer, y de ahí tendrán niños y se convertirán en padres, serán una familia.

-Veo que ya tienes bien especificado todo eso.

-Lo se, pero no es solamente eso de lo que quiero hablarte.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y de que se trata entonces?

-Resulta que antes he hablado con tu padre, y ha aceptado que nos creara a nuestros hijos.

-¿Que nos cree a nuestros hijos?

Asintió afirmando con la cabeza.

-Oh Zane, eso es genial -le agarro abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Si, lo se -reafirmo soltando una pequeña risilla falsa.

-Pero un momento -dijo percatandose de algo que no le cuadraba-. ¿Donde esta el truco?

-¿De que truco hablas?

-Zane, no puedes haber salido del bar en un momento como este solamente por el mero hecho de decirme que posiblemente vayamos a tener hijos, aquí hay algo mas que te preocupa -le reprimió insistentemente al ver que había algo que le rondaba por la cabeza y no lo quería decir.

Asintió amargado al reconocer que le pillo.

-Venga Zane, ¿que te ocurre?

Movió su lengua por dentro la boca mientras pensaba de nuevo lo que iba a decir, ahora que le dijo le costaba mas saber como explicárselo para que entendiera adonde quería ir a parar.

-Es por Jay y Nya.

-¿Que pasa con ellos?

-No creí que Jay fuera capaz de comprometerse a hacer eso, y ahora que lo ha hecho, me he dado cuenta de que yo también me encuentro en su misma situación. He cometido demasiados errores a lo largo de toda mi vida y también en este viaje, no me siento orgulloso de como me he comportado, y seguro que tu tampoco estas muy orgulloso de como me comporte, y no quiero que todo eso vuelva a pasar, no quiero que ningúno de los dos acabe metido en una situación en la que tengamos que volver separarnos o acabemos peleándonos de vuelta porque uno de los dos este ensimismado con un cierto tema que es incapaz de arreglar, así que por eso mismo he decidido terminar con todos esos problemas, y hacer que seamos de una felices de una vez por todas -le explicó sincerandose con ella para que entendiera que ya no le gustaba volver a pasar por una situación como la que tuvieron antes, y quería cambiar para que ambos fuesen mejores personas.

Pixal le escucho atentamente y se quedo desconcertada ya que entendía perfectamente adonde quería ir a parar pero no entendía que tenía que ver con esta situación tan fría e incomoda.

-Por eso mismo Pixal te pido esto -se doblo de rodillas delante de ella dejándola perpleja ya que con solamente ver la forma en como se ponía, le indicaba algo que no se podía creer. Extendió la mano por detrás suyo y saco una pequeña caja negra de plástico, la abrió revelando un anillo con la forma de una rueda dentada-. Pixal Borg, la chica que siempre me protege y me acompaña en los mejores y en los peores momentos, la chica que me ha ayudado a ser quien soy ahora, la chica que comparte la mitad de mi otro corazón, provocando que seamos uno, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Se quedo mas desconcertada ya que al final le estaba pidiendo hacer algo que ella no se creía para nada que estuviera dispuesto a hacer, pero lo estaba haciendo e iba muy en serio.

-¿Que me dices Pixal? ¿Formamos una familia si o no?

Apoyo su dedo contra su boca mientras se lo pensaba detenidamente, no tenía dudas de ello, pero le hacía sentirse tan triste que empezo a salírsele lagrimas de los ojos.

-Pixal, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto notando la forma en como lloraba.

-Nada, es solo que... -empezo a sollozar aún mas.

Zane se enderezo y la miro fijamente a la cara para entender lo que le sucedía.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Es por el anillo?

-No, es que... -le miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo-. He estado esperando mucho tiempo para que al final me lo dijeras tonto nindroide.

Zane sonrío alegrado al ver que con eso indicaba que era un si, saco el anillo de la caja y se lo enrosco en el dedo anular de Pixal, se rió al gustarle la forma del anillo.

-¿Te gusta? -le pregunto entusiasmadamente.

-¿Como se te ha ocurrido esto?

-Ha sido cosa de Cyrus.

-¿Mi padre te lo ha creado?

Asintió con la cabeza mostrando una expresión ingenua.

-¿Y él sabe que me lo ibas a pedir?

-Pues claro, ¿porque sino crees que le pregunte por lo de los niños?

-Zane Julien, eres un maldito tramposo.

-Tu también lo has sido en algúnos momentos.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión vacilante y luego salto encima de él dandole un apasionado beso en los labios que provoco que él se quedase enganchado con ella.

Los dos se quedaron disfrutando de su beso en plena calle sin que nadie les mirara.

Pixal se separo de él y se quedo con su cara pegada contra la suya.

-Zane, ¿porque no me lo has propuesto antes?

-Porque tenía pensado hacerlo al volver a casa, pero como ahora Jay se le ha declarado a Nya, no quería chafarle el momento, se habría estado quejando toda la noche -confeso irónicamente.

-Creo que eso me lo veía venir -indico mientras se reía con un cierto tono vacilante.

Ambos juntaron sus labios una vez mas mientras reían entusiasmadas con la idea de casarse.

-Vamos a tener boda doble -objetó.

-Uy, eso si es que a Jay no se queja también por quitarle el protagonismo -indico irónicamente.

-Creo que tengo algúnas ideas que a lo mejor podría gustarle a todo el mundo.

-¿Así? ¿Como cuales?

MAS ADELANTE

Las campanas resonaban a lo largo de un amplio jardín en el que se encontraba toda una hilera de invitados vestidos de etiqueta sentados en sillas reclinables observando un altar ataviado de flores a los costados, hay en medio del altar se encontraban Zane y Jay vestidos con esmoquin y mostrando unas simples caras de entusiasmo, Jay era el que parecía estar mas entusiasmados mientras que Zane se lo tomaba con la mayor paciencia posible.

Volteo su mirada y observo como Jay parecía estar aguantandose las ganas de no llorar.

-Jay, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto extrañado.

-Lo estoy, ¿no lo vez? -protesto negando esa pregunta aunque se notaba que continuaba mostrando una cara en la que parecía que iba a soltar lagrimas de los ojos.

Soltó una pequeña sonrisa falsa al saber muy bien lo que le ocurría.

-Jay -le presiono.

-Vale, lo admito, estoy demasiado triste por esto, este es mi dia -confeso demostrando que si estaba nervioso por estar apunto de casarse.

-Y también el mío -objetó Zane.

Cambio de expresión a una mirada amarga al oírle mencionar eso.

-Gracias por hacerme acordar que hicimos esta boda con partida doble.

-Venga Jay, ambos aceptamos hacer esto, y créeme, va a ser estupendo -le animo queriendo que se lo tomara con el mayor entusiasmo posible.

Volteo la mirada al frente observando a todos los amigos que se encontraban ahí reunidos vestidos para la ocasión y charlando tranquilamente mientras esperaban a que se iniciara la boda.

Jay pudo ver lo mismo que veía el nindroide y ahí comprendió a lo que se refería.

-Tienes razón Zane, esto va a estar bien -espeto tomandose su idea en consideración.

-Lo se -reafirmo esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Las campanas dejaron de sonar y entonces todos los invitados que aún estaban de pie se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares mientras que los que ya estaban sentados se acomodaron quedandose mirando al frente. Una música alegre empezo a sonar por medio de un pianista que se encontraba al otro lado del altar, los invitados giraron la cabeza mirando de reojo y observaron que por el otro lado estaba viniendo Nya vestida con un vestido blanco que le tapaba por completo todo el cuerpo, y llevaba por encima un velo que le tapaba absolutamente la cara pero como era transparente, se notaba perfectamente que era ella, iba acompañada de su hermano Kai que le iba llevando agarrada del brazo, con total tranquilidad, Kai tenía el pelo tan enderezado hacía atrás que le hacía parecer una persona distinta de la que era siempre, nadie se percato de ello ya que estaban todos teniendo la mirada fija en Nya, sonreían entusiasmados al ver lo bella que estaba con aquel vestido tan blanco.

-Es preciosa -exclamo Jay absorto al ver como iba.

Nya y Kai siguieron avanzando hasta que entonces por detrás surgió Pixal acompañada de su padre, ella también iba vestida con un traje blanco solo que este era metálico y dejaba una parte de su cuello y pecho al aire libre, aquello la hacía verse mas preciosa.

Zane pudo verla y no pudo evitar quedarse complacido al ver lo hermosa que estaba con aquel nuevo aspecto, al verla así, le hacía acordarse del primer momento que se enamoro de ella.

Las dos novias se pusieron delante del altar, Nya le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hermano Kai como un indicativo de felicitarle por haberla acompañado hasta el altar, Pixal hizo lo mismo solo que ella abrazo a su padre y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Ambos se separaron y marcharon a sentarse en sus respectivos sitios, Cyrus se sentó al lado de Rebecca que le miraba complaciente ya que se entusiasmaba por haber acompañado a su hija, Kai se sentó al lado de Skylar que llevaba un ajustado vestido naranja que hacía juego con su pelo, Skylar apoyo su mano encima de la de su novio para felicitarle por haberle hecho eso a su hermana.

Los dos se quedaron pegados mirandose fijamente cuando entonces apareció el sacerdote que resultaba ser Garmadon, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que se trataba de él.

-Sensei, ¿usted es cura? -le pregunto expresamente Zane.

-Me gradué como sacerdote hace años, y lo sigo siendo -reafirmo justificando que si tenía permiso para poder casarles legalmente a ambos.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que pensar, se encogieron de hombros al aceptaron.

-Mama, ¿tu sabías de esto de papa? -le pregunto Lloyd a su madre intuyendo que ella sabía ese puesto de cura que tenía su padre.

-Bueno, digamos que se cosas de tu padre que hasta ni yo logro recordar algúnas veces -comento Misako demostrando que si lo sabía pero a duras penas.

Garmadon tosió y entonces saco una biblia de detrás suyo, lo abrió y empezo a leer:

-Queridos hermanos, estamos hoy comprometidos a presenciar como estas dos parejas, se unen en sagrado matrimonio, hasta que la muerte os separe en la cruz y en la enfermedad -releyó Garmadon dando comienzo al casamiento-. ¿Cual de los dos quiere leer sus votos?

Ambos se miraron acordándose de que como eran dos parejas, una de las dos tendría que comenzar leyendo los votos que hicieron recientemente, se pusieron a sacarlos y en cuanto los mostraron, se quedaron mas dubitativos que antes.

-Jay, empieza tu -le animo Zane.

-¿Que empiece yo?

-Y si, esta es tu oportunidad -indico favorablemente el nindroide.

Jay se entusiasmo con la idea, le agradeció y empezo a decir:

-Nya Smith, la primera vez que te vi, me pareciste una chica muy hermosa, pero al principio no sabía si íbamos a tener una relación que fuese a durar, pero después de las batallas que hemos tenido a lo largo de nuestra vida, me he dado cuenta de que te has convertido en una mujer impresionante, y no solamente por tus impresionantes habilidades de lucha y por tener una armadura Samurai que es la caña, sino porque eres una chica cariñosa, divertida, inteligente, y nunca te rindes cuando las cosas van demasiado mal. Me comporte mal contigo cuando sucedió el asunto con los nindroides, y no te hice mucho caso cuando en realidad debería haberte escuchado, me arrepiento de eso, pero ahora no pienso hacerlo, porque soy un hombre distinto, y quiero estar siempre ahí para ti -releyó Jay sus votos explicando lo mucho que adoraba a Nya por lo que era y de lo avergonzado que se sentía por aquella disputa que habían tenido años atrás.

Termino de explicar y se guardo la hoja en el bolsillo del esmoquin.

-Eso ha sido precioso -exclamo Edna llorando de emoción.

-Lo se, es nuestro hijo -le animo su marido Ed.

-Ahora tu Nya -le pidió Jay.

La chica samurai abrió la hoja de los votos y empezo a decir:

-Jay, al principio me caíste bien, pero a pesar de eso no sentía nada importante por ti, pero después

de ver lo considerado y amable que estabas siendo en aquellos días, ahí si que empece a sentir algo por ti, sentía algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía, y me alegre por eso. Pero después de ver lo mucho que te obsesionaste con aquel problema que provoco que nos separásemos, me sentí triste, tan triste que te odie por como te comportabas, y quise evitarte con cualquier cosa, pero eso solamente hizo empeorar aún mas las cosas, nos buscamos las cosquillas, hasta que al final sucedió lo peor, y no quería volver a pasar por ello, porque ahora se que harás lo correcto conmigo y contigo mismo Jay, te quiero, y no quiero que nada mas vuelva a estropearlo -releyó Nya explicando como empezo a enamorarse de él y de lo mal que se sintió por la ruptura que tuvieron años atrás, pero ahora que él había cambiado, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto con él.

Jay no pudo evitarse sentirse alegrado al ver que Nya le perdonaba por las cosas que dijo a pesar de lo crueles que fueron, con eso ya le indicaba que no volvería a hacerlo ya que la ponía triste, y siendo lo que él ahora, no podía permitirse que sucediera de nuevo.

Guardo sus votos y volteo la mirada hacía Garmadon.

-Nosotros ya estamos -le aviso.

-Bien, Zane, Pixal, os toca ahora.

Aceptaron y entonces Zane se dispuso a leer el suyo primero, lo abrió y empezó a decir:

-Pixal, desde el primer dia que te vi en aquella visita al edificio de tu padre, sentía algo en mi interior que no lograba comprender que era, pero después de que te hubiese dado parte de mi batería, empece a conocerte mejor, empece a preocuparme mas por ti que por mi, por primera vez sentía en mucho tiempo lo que amor, y no solamente amor paternal como el que me había dado mi padre, sino amor de sentir algo hacía una persona que apenas conocía pero sentía una gran conexión especial, y esa conexión sigue estando aquí todavía. Cuando me morí la primera vez, tenía miedo, miedo de no saber si volvería a ser el mismo de antes, pero cuando tu estabas metida en mi cabeza, me ayudaste mucho a superar el dolor que sentía en mi interior, lo hiciste durante la batalla contra Chen, lo hiciste cuando tu padre te construyo un nuevo cuerpo, y lo hiciste cuando estábamos huyendo con lo poco que teníamos, tu siempre me ayudas Pixal, y eso es algo que siempre voy a reconsiderar, por si algúna vez me sucede algo parecido. Te quiero Pixal, y siempre lo haré, ya que eres la primera persona que me ha hecho ser humano por primera vez -releyó sus votos donde ahí explicaba lo mucho que la amaba y de lo contento que estaba de que siempre estuviera para él de la misma forma que él siempre estaba para ella.

Pixal sonrío entusiasmada al quedarse complacida de ver lo mucho que Zane la apreciaba, y no solamente porque le había ayudado con sus problemas, sino porque le ayudo a ser mejor.

Dareth lo escucho y se puso a llorar de manera escandalosa.

-¿Estas llorando? -le pregunto Ronan que se encontraba a su lado.

-Que va -rechisto negando a justificar eso cuando estaba llorando con mas intensidad que antes.

Ronan pudo notar como Dareth se lo estaba tomando a mal a pesar de que no quería aceptarlo.

-¿Quieres un hombro donde llorar? -le propuso para que así se tranquilizara.

-Si -acepto y entonces se tiro encima de Ronan apoyando su cara sobre su hombro.

Ronan le dio palmadas en la cabeza mientras se aguantaba las ganas de no sentir que estaba cometiendo un error al dejar que aquel idiota le arruinara el esmoquin con sus lagrimas.

-¿Sabes hermano? -objetó Gideon dirigiendo la mirada hacía su hermano-. Si yo algúna vez me caso con una chica, yo quiero también decirle eso.

-¿En serio tío? No hace nada que estamos aquí y ya quieres casarte -le recrimino ingenuamente Zairus al notar que ya su hermano estaba pensando en esas cosas.

-Y si -reafirmo tomándoselo con la mayor normalidad del mundo.

-Ay dios mío, tengo que llevarte a que te vea un psiquiatra.

-¿Que es un psiquiatra?

Le dirigió una mirada indirecta al no entender si le estaba vacilando o no.

-Pixal, te toca -le dijo Garmadon a la joven nindroide.

Pixal abrió la hoja con sus votos y empezo a decir:

-Zane, desde el primer dia que te vi, yo no sentía nada por ti, y eso era debido a que mi padre me construyo solamente para que fuera su fiel ayudante, pero después de lo que sucedió con el asunto

del Overlord, me diste la mitad de tu batería, y eso hizo que algo en mi cambiara por completo, al principio no entendía que era. Pero después de ver el sacrificio que hiciste para salvarnos a todos, me di cuenta de que te echaba de menos, de que te quería, de que te amaba, y luego te volví a ver, como alguien nuevo, y mejor preparado para afrontar los siguientes hechos del futuro, y yo también me siento preparada, me siento preparada para hacer esto, para dejar atrás de ser simplemente una mujer hecha de piezas metálicas a ser como una mujer humana de verdad, y se que sonara muy loco para muchos, pero, quiero tener una familia, como la que tienen todos los humanos, una en la que pueden ver como crecen sus hijos, y yo quiero tenerlo contigo, quiero que me ames eternamente Zane, quiero que me ames lo suficiente para no dejarme ir, ¿puedes hacer eso por mi? -apoyo su mano encima de la suya en señal de querer que se lo prometiera con total confianza.

Zane vio esa mano y pudo entender que ella deseaba con ansias que cumpliera con esa promesa, sonrío entusiasmado y se la cogío indicando que lo haría.

-Lo haré Pixal, tendremos la familia que nos merecemos tener, y si alguien nos la quita, lucharemos por ello hasta el final, no cometeremos el mismo error de nuevo -acoto estrictamente Zane decidido a tener su familia pasara lo que pasara.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al oír ese discurso ya que en vez de parecer que le estuviera leyendo sus votos, le estaba jurando que tendrían una familia aunque ambos se muriesen por ello.

Sonrío confiada con esa idea y entonces cerro la hoja de sus votos.

-¿Ya estáis? -pregunto Garmadon.

-Si -afirmaron mutuamente.

-Pues muy bien, terminemos con esto. ¿Quien tiene los anillos?

-Yo -aviso Cole levantándose de su asiento en el frente, marcho corriendo mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo de su esmoquin.

Se coloco delante de las dos parejas y abrió el pañuelo revelando un grupo de cuatro anillos, dos de ellos eran los que les habían entregado a las chicas cuando se les comprometieron.

Cogieron los anillos y Jay le miro sonriente a Cole.

-Gracias Cole -le agradeció por haberlos guardado.

-Haría lo que fuera por ti amigo mío -espeto guiñándole el ojo confiadamente.

Se guardo el pañuelo y marcho de vuelta a sentarse en su respectivo sitio junto a Seliel.

-Chicos, ahora seguid mis palabras.

-De acuerdo.

-Jay, dile a Nya, con este anillo, yo desposo.

-Nya, con este anillo, yo te desposo -le metió Jay el anillo a Nya.

-Ahora tu Nya, dile a Jay, con este anillo, yo te desposo.

-Jay con este anillo, yo te desposo -le metió el anillo a Jay.

-Muy bien, ahora los nindroides, Zane, dile a Pixal, con este anillo, yo te desposo.

-Pixal, con este anillo, yo te desposo -le enrosco el anillo a Pixal en el dedo como hizo antes.

-Ahora Pixal, dile a Zane, con este anillo, yo te desposo.

-Zane, con este anillo, yo te desposo -le metió un anillo metalizado en el dedo a Zane.

Ambos se miraron felizmente entusiasmados al ver que se pusieron mutuamente los anillos.

-¿Se los han puesto ya? -pregunto Dareth asomando la mirada para ver lo que sucedía.

-No, así que deja escuchar -protesto Ronan sorprendido por la reacción de Dareth.

-Ahora, por el poder que se me ha concedido, yo os declaro a ambos, maridos, y esposas. Podéis besar a la novia -decreto Garmadon acotando que ya estaban casados.

Rápidamente ambos cogíeron a las chicas y la besaron de golpe en los labios.

Todo el grupo se levanto poniendose a aplaudir de entusiasmo seguido del resto de la gente que se encontraba detrás, eran tan fuertes los aplausos que parecía como si todo un ejercito de gente les estuviera felicitando como si esto fuese lo mas maravilloso que habían visto en sus vidas.

Ambos se separaron y se quedaron mirandose con un mayor entusiasmo que antes, Zane se junto dando otro pequeño beso en los labios a Pixal y luego Jay le abrazo fuertemente de una forma inesperada, Zane se quedo sorprendido por esa reacción, le dio una palmada en el hombro y ambos se quedaron mirando al frente donde veían a toda la gente aplaudiéndole sin parar.

Rebecca se sintió tan entusiasmada que apoyo su cabeza sobre la de Cyrus, aquello hizo que ambos se mirasen y se diesen un pequeño beso en los labios a causa del entusiasmo que tenían de que sus respectivos hijos se hubiesen casado.

Ambas parejas se acercaron mientras iban siendo recibidas por sus respectivos amigos que les iban tirando migajas y pétalos de flores por encima, uno de esos pétalos le dio a Zane en el ojo pero se lo quito de encima, siguieron adelante estrechándole la mano a todos los miembros del equipo hasta que al final Zane se junto con su madre, se miraron rígidamente hasta que acabaron abrazandose fuertemente mientras Zane se aguantaba las ganas de no llorar por esto.

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti -le dijo Rebecca.

-Lo se, creo que él ya lo sabe -abrió los ojos asomando la mirada y observo que entre las nubes se encontraba una figura de su padre translucida esbozándole una mirada de entusiasmo.

Zane se quedo sorprendido al ver eso ya que no sabía si se lo estaba imaginando o no, pero de pronto Robert Julien levanta el brazo saludándole en señal de estar felicitándole, Zane le devolvió el gesto saludándole mientras le miraba entusiasmado con poder verle de nuevo.

De pronto a los costados salieron otros dos sujetos mas que se unieron a él.

El de la izquierda era Miles y el de la derecha se trataba de Wu, ambos apoyaron sus brazos encima de Robert mientras le miraban con una ferviente sonrisa en sus caras.

Zane se quedo tan extrañado al ver eso que no supo que pensar, pero al verlos ahí les dio la esperanza de creer que ahora se encontraban en un lugar mejor, Robert y Wu se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon desapareciendo al fondo pero Miles se quedo ahí detenido mirándole fijamente, al lado salió otra persona, era una mujer joven y guapa, se puso delante de Miles y le miro poniendo una cariñosa sonrisa como si le conociera. Ahí entonces Zane reconoció de quien se trataba, era Angelina, la mujer de Thrower, ahora estaban los dos juntos, al verlos ahí no pudo evitarse sentirse satisfecho de ver que Miles logro lo que quería, estar con su mujer, ambos le saludaron y se dieron la vuelta desapareciendo al fondo de la nube.

Cambió su expresión al ver que se fueron pero respiro aliviado al ver que todo estaba bien.

-Zane -escucho una voz detrás suyo, le apoyo la mano encima del hombro.

Se giro observando que se trataba del resto de sus amigos que le miraban entusiasmados.

-Zane, ¿ocurre algo malo? -le pregunto Lloyd notando la cara triste que mostraba por algún motivo.

-No nada, es solo que... -se paso la mano por la cara percatandose de que estaba llorando, y sabía muy bien porque lo hacía-. Me acabo de acordar de mi padre, de Wu, y de Miles.

-¿Que pasa con ellos? -le pregunto Kai.

-Siento que ahora están en un lugar mejor -opino honestamente.

Pudieron entender a que se referían y se lo tomaron como algo bueno.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo Zane, ahora han encontrado su paz -dijo considerablemente Cole.

-Lo se, lo se -afirmo mientras intentaba de aguantar las ganas de no seguir llorando.

-Zane, ¿vienes a cortar la tarta? -pregunto Jace al otro lado.

-Ahí voy -aviso y Jace se marcho.

-Vamos Zane, tenemos una fiesta que celebrar -le propuso Pixal animándole.

-Si -acepto y se marcho con ella agarrándole de la mano.

Se marcharon junto con todos los invitados que se pusieron a abrir los regalos y a cortar la tarta de de ceremonia, por encima de la tarta habían cuatro muñecos de diferente tipo, uno de ellos era de Jay vestido con su traje azul de ninja al igual que Nya con su traje de samurai, y luego estaban los dos muñecos de Zane y Pixal que iban vestidos con sus respectivos atuendos de siempre. Cogíeron un cuchillo muy grande y cortaron la tarta en dos trozos, casi uno de ellos se le cae el pedazo a Jay pero Nya lo atajo a tiempo, al otro lado los Walker lo estaban filmando todo con una filmadora al igual que el resto de la gente lo estaba filmando todo con sus teléfonos móviles, estaban pasando las imágenes a través de la red, Nya agarro el trozo de tarta que atajo a y se lo paso por la cara a Jay, se quedo con una expresión boquiabierta como si le hubiera humillado delante de todo el mundo.

Después de eso todo el mundo se puso a bailar seguido de una canción rock que estaban tocando un grupo de música que se encontraba al fondo del escenario, estaban tocando a todo volumen ya que las vibraciones hacían temblar la hierba de los alrededores como si los hiciera volar el viento.

El grupo se encontraba reunido en un extremo charlando mientras tenían en sus manos unas copas con una algúna bebida efervescente con alcohol que les hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas.

-¿Y decidnos cuando os vais a casar? -pregunto Rough dirigiendose a Kai y a Skylar.

-¿Casarnos? -se cuestionaron ambos mutuamente.

Se miraron dudosos al no saber que pensar de esa cuestión.

-¿No lo habéis pensado todavía?

-Si ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que nos deparara el futuro a partir de ahora? -objetó ingenuamente Kai como dejando claro que hasta ahora no supieran como iban a cambiar las cosas, ambos no iban a hacer nada al respecto para tener una mejor vida.

-Pues yo si se que es lo que nos deparara el futuro -indico Ronan que se encontraba a unos metros alejados del grupo mirando hacía otra parte por algún motivo.

-¿Que nos depara Ronan? -pregunto Zairus.

-Te diré una cosa joven Stein, el mundo seguirá siendo el mismo que es, no habrá ningún cambio, la gente no cambiara y seguirá habiendo tantos enemigos como antes -especifico Ronan todas las cosas que hacían ver que nada en el futuro iba a cambiar generalmente.

-Pero después de lo de Zimmer no creo que nadie vuelva a amenazar Ninjago tras esto -opino Lloyd intuyendo que ningún villano se iba a lanzar de golpe a conquistar el mundo de vuelta.

-Puede ser, pero... nada es para siempre, tendremos nuestro momento de paz, nuestro momento para poder vivir nuestras vidas con total tranquilidad, y luego después de eso, alguien vendrá a seguir el mismo camino que tomo Zimmer antes, querrá demostrar que es el mas fuerte y el mas listo que los demás, tendrá algún plan que conlleve a mas muertes, y a partir de ahí, es cuando nos daremos cuenta, de que al final todos los malos son lo mismo.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Ningúno es diabólico o terrible, todos son malos, con planes mejores o crueles.

Todos se dieron un intercambio de miradas al reconocer que tenía razón, habían estado juzgando a Zimmer como el peor malvado al que se habían enfrentado en su vida, pero en realidad Zimmer no era nada, era otro malvado mas que existía en este mundo de la misma forma que seguramente existiría otro que acabaría cometiendo las mismas maldades que Zimmer.

-¿Y que pasara cuando otro malvado mas nos arruine nuestras vidas? -objetó Gideon.

-Supongo que le combatiremos, como hemos hecho hasta ahora con todos -indico Zane.

Todos coincidieron con esa opinión.

De pronto escucharon unos aplausos que venían al fondo, era la gente que estaba aplaudiendo al grupo de músicos que habían terminado de tocar, lo estaban celebrando como si hubiesen dado un espectáculo inconmensurable.

-¿Quien es ese grupo? -pregunto Jay.

-No lo se, era un grupo que decían que estaban bastante entusiasmados con la idea de tocar aquí para nosotros -comento Lloyd intentando de entender el asunto con esos músicos.

-¿Por que? ¿Quienes son?

-Creo que se hacían llamar "The Fold".

-¿The Fold?

-Eso dicen.

-¿Que significara ese nombre?

-No lo se, pero... me suena bien -espeto Skylar.

Carraspearon todos estando de acuerdo en esa mención.

-Lloyd -surgió Garmadon por el otro lado junto con Misako-. Podrías venir con nosotros.

-Claro -acepto, se despidió de sus amigos y se marcho con sus padres.

Los ninjas se quedaron viendo como el joven ninja verde se iba con ellos, en ese momento a la mayoría de los miembros se les vino una idea a la cabeza.

-¿Vosotros creéis que algún dia Lloyd tendrá novia? -objetó Rough.

-No lo se, pero si la encuentra, seguramente será una niña en un cuerpo de adulto como él -opino incrédulamente Jay pensando mal de él.

-Oh venga Jay, no seas así -le reprocho Nya indignada por su comentario-. Lloyd es un chico espabilado que ha tenido que soportar mucho para ser lo que es ahora, si algún dia encuentra una chica, seguramente lo hará siendo él mismo.

Carraspearon todos intrigados con esa idea, habían visto a Lloyd pasar de ser un niño a ser un adolescente, y a ser un elegido también, pero que encontrara el amor de su vida, era algo que todos se iban a quedar con la duda durante mucho tiempo.

La vieja pareja acompaño a su hijo al otro lado del escenario donde nadie les estaba viendo, Lloyd se estaba extrañando con esto ya que no entendía hacía donde le estaban mandando sus padres.

-Papa, mama, ¿porque estamos aquí? -pregunto queriendo que le respondiesen.

Los dos se detuvieron y se giraron mirándole con una expresión solemne.

-Hijo, tenemos algo importante que decirte -dijo Garmadon.

-¿De que se trata?

Ambos se miraron con vergüenza.

-Veras: antes tu madre y yo tuvimos una prospera relación que no acabo muy bien, y después del asunto que sucedió con tu tío Wu, hemos decidido dejar atrás el pasado, y juntarnos de vuelta para hacer un nuevo futuro -se explicó Garmadon con sinceridad.

-¿Que quieres decir?

Ambos juntaron sus manos mientras buscaban la manera de poder explicarse.

-Hemos decidido volver a estar juntos.

-¿Juntos? ¿Como una familia? -chillo Lloyd sobresaltado.

-Bueno, no una familia, pero si por lo menos tener una relación en la que estemos los tres bien -rectifico Misako asimilándolo de otro modo mucho mas fácil.

Lloyd no sabía que pensar de eso, echaba de menos que sus padres no volvieran a ser una pareja como lo fueron hace años, pero que ahora regresasen a su relación después de que Wu se muriera, le resultaba como algo cruel y egoísta por parte de ellos.

-¿Que te parece hijo? -le pregunto Garmadon esperando una respuesta de su hijo.

-No lo se papa, ¿que pensaría Wu de todo esto?

Ambos notaron la cara de tristeza de Lloyd y supieron entender muy bien lo que ocurría.

-Lloyd -se acerco su madre apoyando su mano encima de su hombro-. Entiendo muy bien que esto te duela, y también por lo de tu tío, pero tienes que entender que él ya se ha ido, y a pesar de lo mucho que nos duela a nosotros también, no quiere decir que no podamos seguir adelante.

-Wu te amaba -objetó Lloyd.

-Lo se, se lo mucho que me amaba, pero creo que al final entendió perfectamente que yo jamas estaría con él ya que siempre amaría a tu padre -volteo la mirada hacía Garmadon que yacía escuchando toda la conversacíon con sumo interés-. Y sea donde este, él entenderá la decisión que hemos tomado de volver a estar juntos como una familia.

Se separo de él dejando que ahora su padre se pusiera delante de él, le dijo:

-Hijo, tu hermano era una persona admirable, tanto que había momentos en que envidiaba todo lo que tenía, pero a pesar de ello le seguía respetando, tanto como él también me respetaba a mi, y se que dolió bastante descubrir que estuvo enamorado de tu madre, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que al final hizo lo correcto en ese momento.

-¿Lo correcto? -se extraño con esa ultima mención.

-Se que como hermano no debió haber hecho lo que hizo, pero por lo menos logro hacer algo bueno con ella cuando yo no estaba ahí, le juzgo por ello, pero creo que ahora comprendo porque hizo lo que hizo, y le perdono por eso, y si él estuviera aquí, también me lo habría perdonado -confeso demostrando que estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomo su hermano, y no le enfadaba reconocerlo ya que entendía sus motivos y las circunstancias que dieron lugar a que lo hiciera.

Lloyd se sintió tan extrañado al oír eso que ahora no supo que pensar, pensaba que su padre iba a ignorar los hechos cometidos por su hermano, pero ahora resultaba que todo eso no le enfadaba para nada, le agradecía que lo hubiera hecho ya que así consolo lo suficiente a su madre hasta que él regreso de aquel mundo en el que había estado aprisionado durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Lo entiendes Lloyd?

-Lo entiendo, pero... ¿de veras no te enfada?

-Ya no hijo, ya nada me enfada, ¿y sabes porque?

-¿Por que?

-Porque me siento bien, contigo, y con tu madre -cruzo su mano con el hombro de Misako.

Al escuchar eso, ahora supo entender que entonces si estaban haciendo lo correcto.

-Yo no creo que podamos hacer tan fácilmente esta familia -opino irónicamente Lloyd.

-Lo se, pero podemos hacerlo poco a poco, ¿que te parece?

Se sintió tan entusiasmado de tener a sus padres unidos de vuelta que se lanzo hacía ellos y les dio un fuerte abrazo que ambos no se esperaron para nada.

-Por mi bien -afirmo esbozando una sonrisa de puro entusiasmo.

Los dos se dieron un intercambio de miradas al reconocer que su idea había funcionado.

-Pero un momento -se separo de ellos al percatarse de algo importante-. ¿Eso significara que estaremos juntos o que vosotros dos os casaréis también?

Se miraron dudosamente al reconocer que tenía razón en ese hecho.

-Ahora no lo se -dijo Garmadon sin tener muchas ideas al respecto sobre eso.

-Creo que será mejor que dejemos los casamientos a un lado, ya ha habido suficiente por hoy -indico honestamente Misako fijando la mirada en la fiesta que se estaba produciendo detrás.

-Tienes razón -reconsidero Garmadon estando de acuerdo-. ¿Volvemos hijo?

-Si -acepto Lloyd y ambos se marcharon como si fuesen una familia feliz.

El grupo continuaba charlando tranquilamente cuando entonces se percataron de que estaba regresando la familia Garmadon que venía del otro lado.

-Hola chicos -les saludo Garmadon con un tono favorable.

-¿Ha pasado algo? -pregunto Kai asumiendo que se llevaron a Lloyd porque había un problema.

-No, no ha pasado nada, solamente hemos decidido que volvemos a estar juntos -declaro.

-¿Volvéis a estar juntos? ¿Como una familia?

-Así es, la familia Garmadon vuelve a ser una familia de vuelta -aclaro entusiasmadamente Lloyd pasando sus brazos por encima del cuello de sus padres.

-¿De verdad volvéis a ser una pareja? -inquirió asombrada Pixal.

-Y si, después de lo que ocurrió con Zimmer, hemos decidido hacer esto para que así nunca mas volvamos a separarnos por ningún motivo, esta vez estaremos los tres juntos para siempre -acoto honestamente Garmadon dejando que ningúno mas los separaría.

-Pues no eres el único -dijo alguien con una voz conocida.

Voltearon fijándose en Cyrus que venía acompañado de Rebecca, la sostenía por debajo del brazo.

-También tenemos una cosa que anunciaros -dijo Rebecca.

-Oh por favor, no me digáis que ahora vosotros dos también vais a...

-Bueno, no, pero... lo hemos decidido.

-¿Que habéis decidido? -pregunto Zane sin entender a lo que se refería.

-Veras Zane, me he encariñado demasiado con tu madre, y ella conmigo también, y como no nos gusta que nos volvamos a separar, he decidido que ella se venga a vivir conmigo -confeso Cyrus mirando cariñosamente a Rebecca.

-¿A vivir contigo?

-Así es, ahora podemos ser una familia los cuatro juntos, la que nunca tuviste Zane.

Aquello dejo a Zane sobresaltado ya que no sabía como asimilar esto, entendía lo que querían hacer aquellos dos y le parecía bien, pero esa ultima mención lo hacía ver como si su madre estuviera sustituyendo el recuerdo de su padre con Cyrus.

-Espera, ¿entonces ahora Zane y Pixal serán hermanos? -objetó concluyentemente Gideon.

Todos se asombraron al asimilar esa conclusión que nadie vio venir

-Que mal rollo -exclamo asombrado Alan.

-Yo no creo eso -opino Cyrus sin gustarle mucho esa observación.

-Da igual si ellos están juntos o no, si ellos se quieren, están en su derecho, como nosotros -espeto Misako justificando que esa idea de que ambos estaban juntos no afectaba para nada a sus hijos ya que ellos ya eran mayores para considerarlos como hermanos adoptivos.

Rectificaron esa conclusión estando mejor de acuerdo con su opinión.

-¿Pero eso significa que si ella se va a ir con su padre... entonces Rebecca será como mi madre? -se cuestiono dudosamente Pixal al reconocer otro hecho concluyente.

-Parece ser que si -reafirmo Rebecca.

Pixal se quedo tan asombrada al reconocer ese hecho que ahora no sabía que pensar ya que como ahora ella iba a estar con su padre, se iba a convertir en una madre para ella, su primera madre.

-¿Pasa algo Pixal? -le pregunto al notar la cara de miedo que mostraba en su cara.

-Es que... nunca he tenido madre.

Asintió al comprender porque le tenía tanto miedo.

-Y eso te duele, ¿verdad?

-No se como es tener madre.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare con eso, ¿de acuerdo? -decreto Rebecca dispuesta a ayudarla a saber lo que era tener madre y sentir cariño de una mujer así.

-De acuerdo -acepto y se puso a llorar de lo feliz que estaba de tener madre.

La abrazo fuertemente y aquello hizo que Pixal se pusiera a sollozar mas ya que por primera vez en su vida, sentía lo que era ser humano al recibir el cariño de una mujer como ella.

Justo en ese momento surgió Stronger apareciendo por detrás de ellos.

-Hola ninjas -les saludo cordialmente.

-Hola Stronger -le devolvieron todos el saludo.

-¿Como le va señor? -le pregunto Rough con tono favorable.

-No me llames señor, eso me hace sentir viejo -le pidió expresamente.

Ambos se rieron por ese comentario.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Stronger notando lo triste que estaba Pixal.

Pixal se separo de ella y dirigió la mirada hacía Stronger.

-A partir de hoy voy a tener madre -le confeso alegrada.

-¿Que hoy vas a tener madre? ¿Como? ¿Te van a construir una?

-No no no, es porque nosotros dos vamos a vivir juntos, y eso hace que seamos una familia mas grande -aclaro Cyrus juntando sus manos con Rebecca.

-Ah menos mal, a estas alturas ya no tengo mas ganas de seguir viendo mas nindroides -se alivio Stronger ya que con ese comentario se había estado imaginando cosas raras.

-Pues no se lo pierda, habrán mas -dijo Jay.

-¿Que? -se extraño al oír ese comentario.

-Vamos a tener hijos -comento Zane.

-¿Hijos? Pero... -se quedo cuestionandose al no entender como iban a hacer para tenerlos ya que ambos eran robots y no tenían órganos reproductores.

-Borg los va a construir -aclaro Nya dirigiendo la mirada hacía Cyrus.

-¿Usted les va a construir unos hijos?

-Así es, haré lo mismo que hice con Pixal la primera vez, creare una inteligencia artificial que tenga el nivel mental de un bebe de nueve meses, y después de eso construiré unos cuerpos de bebes que sean compatibles con su persona.

-¿Pero crecerán o evolucionaran como hacen en todas las películas?

-Creo que ya esta pillando el argumento -le dijo Alan a Jay para hacerle ver que hasta Stronger se daba cuenta de todos esos clichés de películas.

-No, nos aseguraremos de ello -dijo Pixal.

-¿Como?

-Les criaremos como si fuesen normales, como para que sepan lo que es una familia -indico dirigiendo la mirada hacía Zane, él estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Estáis seguros de que esto ira bien? -se cuestiono dudosamente.

-Tenemos que estarlo, es nuestra idea, y tenemos que asegurarnos de que ira bien -acoto Zane decidido a asegurarse de que sus hijos fuesen buenos y no causasen ningún problema.

-De acuerdo -lo acepto poco convencido, pero lo dejo estar por ellos.

-¿Ocurre algo Mark? -le pregunto Seliel.

-Pues si, tengo algo que anunciaros.

-¿Sobre qué? -pregunto intrigado Cole.

-Resulta que me ha llamado Dutson diciéndome de que ahora ha mandado a un equipo para que investigue todas las misiones y demás operaciones que los superiores han estado ocultando durante los últimos treinta años -explicó poniendo un tono susceptible que indicaba el grado de estupefacción que tenía la noticia para él.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto absorto Ronan al escuchar eso.

-Así es, los superiores han estado ocultando pruebas, falsificando documentos, y han estado haciendo que varios policías corruptos queden como héroes, a este paso creo que al final la jefatura de policía dejara de ser lo mismo que era antes.

-Suerte de que tenemos a una nueva capitana que arreglara las cosas -indico Cole fijando la mirada en Seliel que ahora había sido puesta como la nueva jefa del departamento de policía.

Seliel sonrío quedandose sonrojada al hacerle acordar eso.

-¿Que te parece Seliel?

-Les demostrare lo que valgo -acoto decidida a Seliel a hacerlo.

Cole se conmovió y le estrecho confiadamente a Seliel entusiasmado con su iniciativa.

-Pero un momento, ¿y que pasara contigo Mark? Tu también formas parte del cuerpo de policía que oculto pruebas de varias casos -objetó Nya reconociendo que como ahora todos los implicados en aquellos actos corruptos en los que estaban metidos del cuerpo de policía iban a testificar sobre esas pruebas, iban a tener que meterse también con Stronger ya que él también sabía varias cosas.

Aquello hizo que todos dirigiesen una mirada de preocupación hacía él.

-Cierto -reafirmo reconociendo que tenía razón en eso-. Dutson también me ha hablado de eso, dice que si me llevan a declarar, tendré que testificar contra mis superiores, eso implicara de que ellos sepan todo lo que salga de mi boca, y posiblemente me pondrán en el punto de mira de algúna forma para silenciarme.

-¿Pero acaso no los encerrara en la carcel? -pregunto Kai.

-Estarán entre rejas, pero yo, ya veís como son las cosas, un dia alguien encierra a alguien, y al otro dia la persona que le encerró acaba muerta.

-Acabaras en el programa de protección de testigos -indico Jace.

-Posiblemente lo hagan, pero para entonces yo estaré lejos.

-¿Lejos donde? -pregunto Lloyd.

-Con ellos -dirigió la mirada hacía Rough y los jóvenes hermanos Stein-. He acordado de ayudarles a trabajar en su nuevo hogar en el desierto, estaré ahí por un tiempo, hasta que pase esta tormenta.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres huir de esto? -inquirió Ronan.

-No estoy huyendo, me estoy dando un nuevo aire -aclaro dando a entender que con este nuevo trabajo, se iba a sentir liberado de verdad.

-Pues en ese caso te echaremos de menos Mark, has sido de gran ayuda en nuestro equipo -le dijo Garmadon agradeciéndole por todo lo que hizo por ellos antes.

-No, yo no he hecho nada excepto perseguiros, el que hizo todo el trabajo fue Miles, el quiso ayudaros desde el principio, yo en cambio estaba decidido a seguir mi propia investigación sin darme de lo importante que era para él todo esto.

-Creo que él sentía un gran respeto hacía ti -opino Skylar.

-Lo se, pero creo que al final él fue quien obtuvo mucho mas libertad -indico reconociendo que a pesar de todo lo que hizo para hacer las cosas bien, Miles fue quien se llevo todo el mérito, y ese mérito lo pago con su vida dando su ultima acción como agente.

Todos asintieron tristemente al acordarse de lo mal que se sentían por reconocer que echaban mucho mas a Miles de lo que creían, sentían un dolor que iban a tener que superar con el tiempo.

De pronto escucharon los murmullos de la gente, estaban aplaudiendo a los músicos.

-Me parece que los músicos ya han terminado de tocar -opino Skylar asomando la mirada para ver lo que sucedía al otro lado-. Creo que ya va siendo hora del brindis.

-¿Del brindis? -se cuestiono extrañado Zane.

-Pues claro, tenemos que el hacer el brindis, ¿que pasa Zane? ¿Nunca has visto ningúna pelicula sobre bodas? -le pregunto Jay animadamente al joven nindroide.

-Pues no -comento solemnemente.

-Oh -exclamo sintiéndolo como una punzada en el corazón al ver que no entendió su chiste.

-Vamos, que ya le enseñaremos lo que es el brindis -dijo animadamente Cyrus, marcho con Rebecca llevándola con el brazo puesto por detrás de su cuello.

Todos marcharon de vuelta hacía la fiesta donde la gente continuaba saludando a los músicos, estos recogieron sus instrumentos ya que termino su momento de actuar. Los invitados se reunieron alrededor de una amplia mesa circular que ocupaba toda una yarda, los ninjas se sentaron mas al frente estando Jay en el medio ya que él era quien iba a anunciar el brindis, esperaron a que todos estuvieran sentados para hacerlo ya que había demasiado murmullo como para que Jay se pusiera a hablar. Pasaron los minutos y al final todo el mundo se callo lo suficiente, Jay aprovecho el momento para poder levantarse de una vez, agarro su copa con algúna bebida alcohólica y la golpeo usando una cucharilla de plata que produjo un pequeño y titilante sonido que se escucho por todo el escenario, todos dirigieron la mirada hacía Jay.

-¿Puedo hablar ahora? -pregunto en forma de chiste.

Todos se rieron de ese comentario.

-¿Donde esta la gracia en eso? -se cuestiono Alan sin entender porque todos se reían.

-Solamente quiero decir, que gracias a todos por estar aquí, os lo felicito mucho, ya que esta fiesta no habría sido posible sin la ayuda de todos mis amigos, que han hecho que sea posible, que me haya podido casar con mi novia Nya, y de que también mi amigo Zane lo haya hecho con su novia Pixal -señalo expresamente a la pareja de nindroides que tenía al lado.

Zane le sonrío agradecido por ese comentario.

-Pero hay una cosa de que la también quiero hablarlos, y no tiene que ver conmigo -agrego.

-Uhm -todos reaccionaron extrañados ante esa mención.

-Zane -volvió a dirigirse al nindroide-. Hace unos años solamente éramos nosotros cuatro los ninjas que se ocupaban de proteger Ninjago de la amenaza de Garmadon y los Serpentine.

-Porque tenía que soltar eso -se quejo Garmadon indignado al ver que volvió a mencionar ese tema.

-No te preocupes Garmadon, no lo hace con maldad -le consolo Misako pasándole la mano por la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

-Ya lo se -asintió estirandose hacía abajo de la mesa.

-...y a pesar de que tu eras uno de los nuestros, no te supimos tratar muy bien, pensábamos que eras raro, y que vivías en otro mundo, pero en realidad eso pasaba porque en realidad desconocíamos que dentro de ese cuerpo estuvieses hecho de hojalata, desconocíamos muchas cosas de ti. Y después de lo que ha pasado estas ultimas semanas, me he dado cuenta de que no eres solamente un nindroide, eres mucho mas que eso, eres especial Zane, tu y tu novia lo sois para nosotros, somos una familia, y la familia siempre se cuida, en los buenos momentos, y en los malos momentos, y eso es algo que nadie nos lo puede quitar, os merecéis lo mejor chicos, te lo mereces todo Zane, así que por eso te hago obsequio de un regalo que me parece que te gustara bastante -se saco de detrás del esmoquin un objeto envuelto en papel de regalo, era plano y de aspecto rectangulado.

Zane se sorprendió al ver eso y se levanto para ver lo que era, lo cogío y Jay le dio una palmada confiada en el hombro, quería que lo abriera ahora mismo. Se quedo con las dudas no saber si abrirlo y descubrir lo que era, miro a Pixal y ella le dio una mirada entusiasta que indicaba que ella tenía mas ganas de que lo abriera que él, se le fueron las dudas y entonces arranco el papel de regalo que lo mantenía envuelto de un tirón.

Lo miro y observo que se trataba de un cuadro pero lo tenía al revés, le dio la vuelta y observo que había una fotografía puesta encima, era una fotografía donde se podía ver a todo el grupo de ninjas ocupando la imagen mientras ponían caras chistosas, se encontraban: Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd, Nya, Pixal, Skylar, Seliel, Dareth, Ronan, y él estaba en medio mirando con una expresión sonriente.

Quedo absorto al ver eso ya que recordaba que en ningún momento se hicieron esa foto juntos, pero estaban todos ahí de algúna manera.

-¿Cuando paso esto? -le pregunto.

-No ha sido cosa mía, ha sido cosa de tu madre -señalo a Rebecca que se encontraba a unos metros mas adelante, le saludo con una expresión irónica.

-Mama, ¿como haz hecho para que este yo aquí?

-Es muy fácil, cogimos una imagen tuya y la insertamos en ella junto con todos los demás.

-Por separado -añadió Cyrus.

-¿Por separado? -dirigió la mirada hacía el resto de sus amigos-. Cada uno de vosotros hizo su propia imagen, y nadie me dijo nada.

-Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa Zane, especialmente para ti -confeso Cole.

Se quedo tan absorto al comprender eso que se quedo mirando la imagen contemplándola como si no solamente fuera una foto cualquiera, era la foto que dejaba bien marcada cual era su familia, y su familia eran ellos, su equipo de ninjas.

-Jay, esto, no se como pagartelo, yo...

-No tienes que darme nada a cambio Zane, tomalo como un regalo de bodas -espeto Jay dejando que se lo quedara para que reconsiderara lo buen amigo que estaba siendo con él.

Zane se quedo tan entusiasmado con el regalo que no pudo evitar lanzarse contra su amigo dandole un fuerte abrazo que hizo que todos se asombraran, incluido Jay que le apoyo los brazos por detrás.

-Gracias Jay, gracias a todos vosotros por esto -dijo Zane eufóricamente.

La mayoría de los invitados se pusieron a llorar entusiasmados por la forma en como Zane les estaba agradeciendo todo el cariño que le estaban dando. Aquello hizo que Dareth volviera a ponerse a llorar, se tiro encima de las piernas de Ronan, este se sorprendió malamente al ver lo que estaba haciendo, quiso quitárselo de encima pero no sabía como hacerlo.

-¿Alguien me ayuda con esto por favor? -pregunto pidiendo que le ayudaran.

Zane se separo de él y se puso a soltar una pequeña lagrima por el ojo, se la quito con la mano y luego le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro que indicaba lo agradecido que estaba porque le hubiese dado el regalo, luego ambos volvieron a sentarse en sus respectivos sitios.

Jay agarro la copa que tenía delante, la levanto y dijo:

-Por los ninjas -dijo eufóricamente.

-¡Por los ninjas! -gritaron todos mutuamente, luego se dieron un gran sorbo de sus copas.

Los dos nindroides apoyaron sus copas contra la mesa, luego ella dijo:

-¿Sabes una cosa Zane?

-¿Que?

-Creo que hiciste bien en darme la mitad de tu batería.

-¿De verdad? ¿Porque crees eso?

-Por que si no fuera por ti, quizás ahora no tendría nada de todo esto -alzo la mano señalando a todo el grupo de invitados que se encontraban festejando con total entusiasmo-. Y tampoco habría entendido lo que significaba, no habría sabido entender lo que es divertirse, alegrarse, o siquiera sentir amor de alguien que esta dispuesto a protegerte de lo que sea.

-Mi batería no hizo eso, eso lo hiciste tu -rectifico Zane esa justificación.

-¿Yo? ¿Tu crees?

-Y si, tu antes eras una androide que solamente pensaba en seguir los pasos de su propio software, pero después de todo lo que hicimos juntos, empezaste a darte cuenta de lo importante que era todo esto, de lo importante que era sentirse humana, y lo has aceptado bastante bien -indico Zane hacíendole ver que fue cosa de ella y de nadie mas el haber obtenido la humanidad que nunca antes había tenido cuando solamente se sentía una androide mas.

Pixal reflexiono sobre esa cuestión, reconoció que tenía mucha razón en eso.

-Vaya, nunca antes me había dado cuenta.

-Ni yo tampoco al principio -exclamo irónicamente.

Pixal se rió al resultarle graciosa esa mención, se apoyo encima de Zane haciendo que él le cruzara el brazo por detrás, se quedaron contemplando la fiesta donde podían ver a todos sus amigos celebrando con comida y bebidas, ver eso les entusiasmaba ya que con eso, les dejaba bien claro que así era como tenían que ser todos los días para ellos.

-Creo que me va a gustar esto de ser madre -opino ella.

-Y yo también, yo también -reconsidero Zane estando de acuerdo con ella.

Asomo la cabeza y observo como su halcón estaba volando arriba en el cielo, le miro y luego se elevo yendo directamente hacía el sol donde ahí se desvaneció con la luz naranja y amarilla que desprendía un sol enorme que indicaba que mañana el mundo iba a ser mucho mejor.

UNOS CUANTOS AÑOS MAS TARDE

En algún lugar alejado de Ninjago, Zane se encontraba sentado de rodillas contra el suelo, estaba rodeado de una espesa hierba que ocupaba todo un campo inclinado hacía abajo.

Asomo la mirada y se puso a mirar el enorme paisaje que tenía delante, se encontraba en una zona bastante bosquejada donde no se veía nada relacionado con Ciudad Ninjago, estaba en un lugar tranquilo donde podía oír el sonido del viento moviendo los hierbajos, y podía oír también a los insectos volando de un lado para otro, para él eso era un sonido de ambiente bastante conmovedor.

Fijo su mirada en el enorme sol anaranjado que tenía arriba, al ver eso, se acordo de los últimos momentos que tuvo con su padre, había pasado por una situación así, los dos solos, contemplando un mundo que le parecía tan enorme que no le resultaba suficiente, pero aquí era donde mejor se sentía, ya que tenía todo lo que hacía falta.

De pronto oyó a alguien gemir susurradamente.

Bajo la mirada y se fijo en el robotíco bebe que tenía en brazos, era idéntico a él, solo que este tenía puesta una piel sintética que le hacía parecer humano, pero tenía el defecto de que sus brillaban con un cierto tono azul turquesa que brillaba demasiado, pero a Zane le gustaba.

-¿Que pasa chico? -le pregunto cariñosamente.

Levanto la mirada de vuelta y observo que al otro lado a unos cuantos metros mas adelante, se encontraba Pixal jugando con una niña robotica con aspecto de tener por lo menos tres años, tenía el pelo trenzado hacía adelante, con dos coletas a los lados y el tono de su cabello era muy parecido al de su madre, era un gris metalizado mezclado con cromo, Pixal agarro a la niña por los brazos y se puso a ir levantandola mientras giraba sobre su propio eje, podía escucharse como ella reía al gustarle lo que estaba haciendo la niña.

-¿Te gusta? -le pregunto escuchandose desde bien lejos.

-Si -contesto ella.

Esbozo una sonrisa de entusiasmo al ver como las dos se estaban divirtiendo juntas.

-¿Sabes una cosa pequeño? -le pregunto al bebe que sostenía en brazos.

El bebe fijo el brillo de sus ojos en su padre.

-Algún dia de estos, cuando crezcas, y obtengas un cuerpo mucho mas grande, te contare todas las hazañas que hice, desde que mi padre me despertó, desde que él falleció cuando yo todavía tenía una mente muy joven, hasta cuando me convertí en ninja, ¿te gusta esa idea? -le propuso al bebe.

Esbozo un sonido de risa que parecía indicar que le gustaba esa idea.

-¿Te ha gustado no?

Se rió de vuelta pero ahora de una forma bastante adorable.

-¿Sabes una cosa mi pequeño Robert? -acomodo el bebe en sus brazos-. Cuando tu mente se actualice y dejes de ser lo que eres ahora, empezaras a darte cuenta de muchas cosas importantes, y no lo digo con maldad, lo digo porque básicamente tu pronto conocerás el mundo que tu conoces ahora, pero mas allá de todo eso, existe un mundo frío y oscuro, será cruel, y quizás la gente te haga daño por lo que eres, pero eso no tiene que impedir que no puedas defenderte, y algún dia tendrás que hacerlo, pero procurando de que eso no acabe contigo, no quiero que seas tan malo como un antiguo nindroide como yo que nunca supo ver el mundo de otra forma. Te estoy pidiendo que no te transformes en tu peor enemigo, y que tampoco madures pensando que he sido un mal padre, ya que si he hecho todo esto, ha sido por ti, para tener por fin la felicidad que me merezco, y la que tu te mereces. Recuérdalo bien Robert, recuerda bien todo lo que te he enseñado, vale.

Se metió el dedo en la boca y se puso a chuparlo de una forma bastante adorable.

Zane se rió al ver lo que hacía, no sabía si su hijo lo había entendido o no, pero tenía bien claro lo que iba a hacer, le ayudaría a crecer, le enseñaría todo lo que hacía falta, y le demostraría que lo que mas le importaba en el mundo, era la familia, siempre sería la familia.

Vio volar a su halcón de vuelta pero ahora siendo acompañado del cuervo de su madre, fueron volando juntos hasta que acabaron aterrizando sobre una de las ventanas abiertas de la casa que campo que había detrás, aterrizaron sobre el borde y ahí se pusieron a tocarse con la cabeza como un indicativo de que ambos se gustaban.

Dentro de la casa se encontraban varias cosas pertenecientes a Zane y Pixal, sus trajes, sus armas, pero sobretodo especialmente un cuadro donde se encontraba la foto del grupo, la misma que le habían regalado años atrás durante su casamiento.

Tenía ese cuadro ahí, para acordarse de su equipo, de su familia, y la vida como ninja que siempre había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo, y de la que siempre recordaría con gran cariño.

* * *

FIN

 **Gracias a todos por haber continuado con mi historia, esta es la ultima serie que hago ya que ahora estoy muy ocupado haciendo otras cosas y no tengo muchas ganas de volver a pasar por esto, pero agradezco a todos aquellos que han continuado con esta serie a lo largo de estos últimos años y de los que no han perdido la esperanza en saber que le sucedería a Zane y Pixal durante esta frenética batalla en la que han pasado muchas cosas, tanto horribles como buenas.**

 **También lamento mucho de que este capitulo haya sido largo y haya tardado demasiado en hacerlo, pero es que ahora estoy metido en otras cosas que he descubierto y no he podido continuarlo con normalidad, pero lo he hecho y aquí esta.**

 **En fin, esta es una era que se me termina aquí, y lo agradezco mucho.**

 **Muchas gracias... y hasta otra.**


End file.
